Five Nights at Freddy's: Our Little Horror Story
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: Springtrap, Freddy, Puppet, Fredbear... all Animatronics have their own horror story. The Night Guard, Skylar, is here to solve them, dealing with the dark past. Somebody wants to continue the vicious story, with Skylar as the main attraction. As the Animatronics put on their last show, they don't know that the Nightmare has just began...
1. Trailer

Just like I said: The show must go on. However, this fic ain't a sequel to **Survive the Night**. Nope. Instead, it's an another stand-alone story, inspired by the fact that there's a new game, FNaF 4, in development and the teasers of two new animatronics: Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie (who looks even scarier than Springtrap) are out. So I decided to take a 180 degree turn and, different than in the last story (where the Animatronics were friendly), make them more nightmarish.

I'll try to let all animatronics (Original, Toys, Phantoms and Nightmares) make an appearance. However, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Springtrap will be the main stars (just like in my previous fic).

And just like Survive the Night (which title was based on Mandopony's song), this is based on Our Little Horror Story by the Aviators, so instead of a set plot line following the red thread, this one will be more like solving the clues left behind and trying to figure out the story of the place. And of course, avoiding the killer bots.

It's set (mainly) in the FNaF pizzeria and the Animatronics ain't haunted (but they were). I planned it to take place after FNaF3, but it'll be a bit AU, since I don't know whether FNaF4 is a prequel or sequel, so the exact time is irrelevant.

This chapter is just a little trailer before the real horror starts. A sneak peek (it ain't finished though, but will be once the whole series ends).

Hope you'll enjoy it.

 **EDIT: Nightmare Chica appeared (just like I predicted) so I'll change the trailer a bit.**

 **Edit02: Nightmare Foxy added!**

 **Edit 03: New teaser, new change!**

 **Edit 04: Trailer**

 **Edit 5: Game**

* * *

 **Night 0:**

 **Hello, hello?**

 **Well, if you're hearing this, chances are you made a very poor career choice.**

 **xXxXx**

 _*Fnaf3 trailer music plays*_

 _*camera pans over the Dining Area (FNaF), it's dark*_

Forgotten...

 _*camera pans through the West Hall, zooming in, the lights flickering*_

Left to rot...

 _*view of Bonnie, Chica and Freddy at the Show Stage, their heads lowered down*_

Deactivated...

 _*view of Springtrap sitting in the Sealed Room, twitching violently, the camera zooming into his glowing eyes*_

Malfunctioning...

 _*view of Foxy inside the Pirate Cove, head lowered down*_

Dismantled...

 _*view of the slumped Golden Freddy suit at the Backstage, lights flicker, his eyes glow*_

Vengeful...

 _*camera view of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica*_

 _*glitch*_

 _*they're staring into the camera*_

We're Back!

 _*view of the empty Office, the chair slightly moving*_

The Show Must Go On...

 _*view of FNaF2 stage; it darkens, with Puppet appearing out of the darkness, followed by Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy, Shadow Freddy on the left and Toy Chica, Mangle (disrepair state), the Bare Endoskeleton and Shadow Bonnie on the right*_

 _*glitch*_

 _*they're replaced by Phantom Freddy, Phantom Balloon Boy, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Puppet, Phantom Mangle and Phantom Chica*_

Evil lurks in the dark...

 _*view of the drawings and posters in the Dining Area (FNaF); they suddenly turn rotten and bloody, showing the animatronics as abominations*_

The Nightmares are coming...

 _*view of Freddy, rising his head; camera glitches rapidly*_

 _*Nightmare Freddy appears, taking off his top hat, smiling as little Freddy's appear out of his body, behind him appears Nightmare Bonnie on his left, Nightmare Chica with Cupcake on her shoulder on his right and Nightmare Foxy next to her*_

 _*camera glitches rapidly as Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear lung at the viewer.*_

Our Little Horror Story...

 _*static appears*_

 _*there's a shadowed figure of a familiar little girl in a dark room, sitting on the bed, hugging Plushtrap and holding a Flashlight, she hears muttering and then rises her head with a defiant look, looking straight at the camera (viewer's POV camera). It's Skylar as a 7 year old in a black shirt and shorts*_

 _*static*_

Five

Nights

at

Freddy's

 _*Freddy jumpscare (after the power runs out)*_

Can you survive?


	2. The Terror Returns

Okay, this is the first chapter. It's a bit short, but it's just an introduction chapter. And yeah, those who read my previous fanfic, Survive The Night, don't be surprised when you see the Animatronics being portrayed as kill-happy robots who just want to stuff the night guard into the suit (and again I repeat: they're _not haunted_ ). However, that doesn't mean the spirits of the kids and/or the killer won't appear.

I don't own the lyrics of the song **They'll Find You (Griffinilla).** I plan to use lyrics of other songs for a chapter intro, replacing the chapter title. (However, the chapters will still be titled).

I don't own FNaF either. I only own the idea for this story and my OC, Skylar Winchester (who has no relations to Dean and Sam Winchester from the live-action series _Supernatural._ On the other hand, they might have more in common than thought).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 1:**

 **There was a place many years ago**

 **Where the children would come for a meal and show**

 **Oh the horror! In the corner!**

 **The quartet of terror returns...**

 **There's Freddy, and Foxy, and Bonnie, and Chica**

 **The band's back together and playing the deep cuts**

 **And when the curtain comes to close**

 **They'll find you!**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar Winchester breathed shallowly. Her heart was beating fast. It raced when she saw the empty Pirate Cove. She jumped out of her chair and slammed the left door button. Shifting to the West Hall, she saw Foxy The Pirate Fox sprinting down the hall and heard banging on the door. She sighed in relief when he left. However, she was worried. It was 05:30 AM and she had less than 16% left. Thanks to the fox Animatronic, it she got down to 8%.

The 19 year old brunette sighed as she opened the door. Bonnie The Bunny was at the Backstage, glaring at her. Chica The Chicken was nowhere in sight, but she heard clattering noises coming from the Kitchen. And their leader?

„ **HEHEHEHEHHEH!"**

Skylar gulped as she heard Freddy Fazbear's demonic laughter echoing through the pizzeria. He was the worst of the bunch. She was already paranoid enough and his demonic laughter just worsened it. She wanted to close the doors, but knew she had to conserve power, else she'd be dead.

„Com'n, turn to six!", she begged the digital clock on her monitor. „6% left."

 **„HEHEHEHHEH!"**

Again that laughter – and it was coming closer. Skylar was on the edge of freaking out. It was her 5th night at Fazbear's as the night guard and she was aware how the Animatronics worked. She remembered the calls from somebody she started to call Phone Guy, who told her about the Animatronics' behavior. The previous night, she got his last message, hearing him getting killed by the Animatronics.

She didn't expect a message this night, but she got one. It was garbled message which she couldn't understand. She wondered if that were the Animatronics trying to communicate with her. After all what she saw (the IT'S ME hallucinations, the changing posters, Golden Freddy appearing in the office) she speculated that this place was probably haunted by the supernatural.

Then why did she keep on returning?

Well, that would've mean defeat. Despite knowing that coming here every night was suicide, she was too curious. She wanted to know why things were happening the way they're happening.

„4%.", she bit her lip.

She just graduated from high school and she and her mother had an argument. Skylar wanted to find a summer job until her semester at college starts, but Gabrielle Winchester didn't want to hear any of it, as she knew that Skylar would probably mess it up as she was a bit clumsy and ignorant about some things. Skylar wanted to prove her mother that she was responsible and that she could take care of herself so her mother threw her the newspaper and Skylar circled the ad of the first job she saw: The Night Guard job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Worst decision ever.

„2%."

I didn't look good for her. She noticed Bonnie at the left hall and Chica at the right one. She had to close both doors, but that would mean she'd run out of power.

And then she was doomed.

She didn't tell her mother about her job (didn't in the ad stand that the place ain't responsible for any injuries which'll occur to her?). She wouldn't believe her anyway. Also, Skylar was now living alone. She came from a small remote town to this city. Gabrielle payed for most of the costs and Skylar didn't want her mother to know that all money was gone for nothing.

„1%."

She was mere seconds away from losing power. She glanced at the clock. 05:50 AM.

On the other hand, Gabrielle probably wouldn't want to hear that her daughter died during her job (her parents were divorced, BTW, and Gabrielle was never fond of her husband who cheated on her; and neither was Skylar). However, now, she couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, she saw both Chica and Bonnie standing at their respective corners. She shut down both doors.

She knew she just signed her contract with Mr. Death himself.

„0%."

The monitor went black. The fan turned off. The lights turned off. The doors rose. Skylar sank into the chair, staring at both doors. She heard heavy mechanical steps coming from the left side. Which Animatronic could that be? Bonnie or maybe Foxy? After all, those two were usually coming from the left.

To her dismay, she saw that in the dark hallway, a faint light illuminated the face of her killer.

It was Freddy himself.

She heard his jingle playing, Toreador's March from Carmen. It was soothing melody, but in this case, it was freaking the hell out of her. She knew she was mere seconds away from being grabbed and stuffed into a suit. She'd never again hear the bells chiming and the children cheering for her after she made it to 6 AM.

What did Phone Guy say about the Animatronics' catching her? That she should play dead, so they think she's an empty costume and won't stuff her into a suit. On the other hand, they could stuff and endo inside her.

Still, Skylar didn't move a muscle. She hoped Freddy would play a long version of his little melody. If she was lucky, 6 AM would come just in time.

She felt like years had passed while staring at Freddy's wide grin. He was just taunting her.

Then, he disappeared.

Skylar was confused.

Where did he go?

She stood up, looking around.

She felt somebody behind her and turned slowly around.

„SCREEEEEEEEEE!"

A paw grabbed her neck, slamming her into the wall. Skylar felt a bolt of pain rushing through her body and struggled to get free, but the Animatronic bear was too strong. She noticed Freddy's clear blue eyes glaring at her, his paws digging deeper into her skin. Was he going to suffocate her before he stuffs her into a suit?

„Why are you keeping on coming?"

Skylar's eyes widened. Did the bear just spoke to her? What was going on?

„We don't need an another night guard!" Freddy hissed angrily.

„Y-you can speak!" Skylar squeaked out, still stunned by that fact.

„If you love your life, don't come back here." Freddy threw her on the ground. „I won't spare you next time."

With that said, he left for the Show Stage. Skylar breathed deeply, her neck burning. She touched it, feeling the claw marks on it.

She was alive.

That was her first thought. She was still alive. The bear spared her life, but it seemed like he won't do that next time. She glanced at the clock. It was 6 AM, but she didn't hear any children cheering. Whatever was causing them to cheer, they probably didn't do that whent he night guard lost.

Skylar had no idea why Freddy spared her, but she wanted to know. She needed to know. Yes, even if it costs her her life.

She knew that curiosity killed the cat. However, no risk, no profit.

She sighed.

„Night 6, here I come.", she muttered.


	3. Welcome Back

Thanks for the reviews guys! And I'm glad you like the new bot's attitudes (well, mostly Freddy's).

This chapter is a bit longer than the previous one and filled with paranoia fuel. I warned you. Also, it's a little parody of the " **He'll always come back."** sentence which appeared in the FNaF3 trailer. Ironically, the chapter is titled **Welcome Back.** Looks like the Animatronics are messing around with Skylar.

Also, I don't own **Welcome to Freddy's** ( **Madame Macabre** ).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 2:**

 ** _Freddy_**

 **Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So let's strike up the band! 1... 2... (Kill me)**

 **...**

 **Is everyone enjoying some delicious (delicious flesh) pizza?**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar breathed deeply. It was Saturday. Although she got the 120 dollars paycheck, she could get an overpay if she came again. It was way below the minimum wage (considering the dangers she was facing), but it was all she had left. She checked the silk scarf around her neck, which she tied so people won't ask questions why she had claw marks on her neck.

She looked at Fazbear's Pizzeria. The only time she came here during the day was six days ago when she signed up for the job. And even then, she barely noticed the Animatronics. Now, they haunted her life.

Her mind, the sane part of her, told her to go in and tell her boss that she wants to quit. However, the other part of her, her curious side, told her to go inside and observe the Animatronics and their activities during the day. She saw a lot of cars parked in front of the huge building. It seemed like someone had a birthday party.

She took a deep breath and entered it. She quickly found her way into the Dining Area, realizing she was right about the birthday party. One corner was specifically reserved for a bunch of children who seemed to be not older than 8. There were several women gathered around the children or watching them from afair, probably their mothers and there was a waitress wearing a purple T-shirt, which was the standard uniform of the pizzeria, bringing them several bottles of orange juice. Skylar quickly spotted the four Animatronics, who were walking around the Dining Area.

Several children gathered around Foxy next to the Pirate Cove, to hear about his pirate stories. They didn't seem to mind that he was a bit tattered. Actually, the boys seemed to be curious about how he looks from inside. Bonnie was surrounded by a few girls who wanted to play on his guitar. Chica was serving pizzas. And Freddy came out from the Kitchen holding a huge cake.

Skylar gulped and quickly sat as far away as possible from the little celebration they had. She ordered a soda, leaned into her seat and tried to make herself somehow invisible. She felt uneasy as she watched the Animatronics during the day, interacting with the children. It was so... well, they looked normal. They were totally different than during the night.

Skylar had the feeling they enjoyed it to be around children. However, she noticed something else. Any time they saw an adult, their eyes would somewhat... flicker. She had no idea who to call that phenomenon. They never approached the adults and seemed to be completely avoiding them. If one of the adults approached the Animatronics, they'd give a short answer and simply dismiss them. They also ignored the other customers in favor for the children.

Skylar sighed. It seemed like the four were keen on keeping their masquerade. Nobody here (except for the management, who thought they'd malfunction during the night and that's why they hired a night guard) seemed to know that the Animatronics would turn into kill mode during the night and try to hunt down her ass. Skylar made two mental notes:

1\. Animatronics don't like adults.

2\. They don't want anyone to know about their... activities during the night.

It seemed like she was right with the first part. A kid spilled the orange juice, soaking the paper covers, which had confetti printed on, on the table. Of course, his mother started to lecture him while one of the waitresses started to clean the table. They had to move the plates, glasses, pizzas and cake to the other table until the mess is cleaned.

Skylar narrowed her eyes as she observed the Animatronics' behavior. While the mother was lecturing her son, she got approached by Freddy and Chica, who tried to calm her down. However, once she turned her back to them, they glared at her, but quickly switched to their _docile mode_ when she turned back.

„Gotcha." Skylar muttered. Indeed, they were faking their nature as robots who were programmed to entertain and interact. In fact, they were sentient.

Skylar took a sip of her soda. These days, less and less restaurants were using animatronics, replacing them with giant screens of characters singing and dancing. However, Freddy's seemed to refuse to simply give up on them. In a few years, they'd probably be the only pizzeria with animatronics.

She wondered what to do now. She knew now that the animatronics were sentient. Freddy himself proved her that when he talked with her.

Sooo, should she quit her job?

„Nope." Skylar shook her head. Yeah, she had a habit to speak with herself. She did it once loudly during school and everyone was staring at her with surprised, confused or amused expressions on their faces. Still, it helped her to concentrate.

Then not. She decided that she should investigate the history of Fazbear's to figure out why the animatronics hate the adults. And her, though she never did anything which would offend them. Okay, except the few times she shut the doors in front of their noses, but that was self-defense. Oh, and don't forget the few times several curses escaped her mouth when the animatronics scared her. She actually hoped they didn't hear the wide vocabulary she had and all the words she knew – in multiple languages (yeah, it's surprising what you can learn from the TV and internet).

Skylar giggled after taking a sip of her soda. Okay, despite scaring the hell out of her during the night, she actually was a bit fond of the animatronics. Since she was coming from a small town with barely anything interesting (it even doesn't have a cinema) it was expected she'd be curious about the animatronics. After all, it was a bit fascinating to see robots roaming around and interacting with people.

Once she stopped giggling, she rose her head.

And froze.

Freddy was glaring at her, obviously recognizing her.

„O-o.", escaped her mouth, her face clearly saying _Oh, crap! He saw me!_. She gulped. Finally, Freddy glanced away, his attention shifting to the little girl who drew a picture for him.

When he shifted his eyes back, Skylar was already gone.

...

Skylar breathed deeply in and out, standing in front of the mirror at the Restrooms, which were empty. She had the feeling she actually provoked Freddy with her mere presence. She had no clue why the bear and the other animatronics hated her so much. She hadn't done anything bad, right? She couldn't recall anything which would make them want to kill her. On the other hand, it seemed like they didn't need any special reason to kill her.

„Okay, okay, calm down... he saw you, so what... it's not like he'll kill you in front of the whole pizzeria. No, he'll wait till midnight and then start to hunt you down."

She gave a deep sigh, rising her head and uncovered her neck, looking at the bruises. It was partially red, but it seemed like it was healing. She touched it, wincing at the small rush of pain. Yeah, it still hurt. Geez, the bear sure had a tight grip.

Skylar made a mental note to congratulate the guy who made the animatronics. They could've used that technology for military missions. She tied the scarf back on and adjusted it so nobody sees the marks from the previous night. She felt her hands being sweaty and washed them. Once she rose her head...

„You're back."

 _Well, damn it._ , she thought.

She turned around, after seeing Freddy's reflection in the mirror. The bear was standing with crossed arms, leaned on the doorway, glaring at her. For some reason, the bear seemed to _love_ to hang out at the women's restroom section. Despite obviously being male. On the other hand, that way, the night guards would sure expect him to go to men's room and forget to check for the other part. Yeah, that was actually a smart move.

„Ugh, uh... so?", she was still a bit surprised (and, though she would never admit it, fascinated) by the fact that the animatronics are actually sentient. They had a little staredown. It seemed like Freddy was trying to stare into her soul, which made her a bit nervous.

„Why are you coming back?", he again asked.

„Duh! It's my job as the night guard!" Skylar replied, now pretty annoyed. Freddy's eyes narrowed as he observed her. Skylar gulped. Did she just piss him off more? Yeah, she was doomed if she comes back this night. Also, one of her features was that she was pretty careless about her own good.

„That's not the answer." Freddy stated.

Okay, that surprised her. However, she was sure it was the right one. After all, she needed the money.

„I'm again asking you: why are you _always coming back?_ " Freddy said firmly.

Skylar didn't know what to answer. Instead, she decided to attack back.

„Well, I'm coming back, you want it or not. And I'll come back this night as well.", she said. The next thing she wished for is that she had some duct tape to shut her mouth, since Freddy looked really pissed off.

„Very well.", the bear turned around and exited.

„Aw, maaaan." Skylar sighed.

She knew she was doomed tonight.

 **...**

„Stay calm, stay calm..."

Skylar sighed as she entered the Office. She felt her adrenaline rushing through her veins and keeping her awake. She just had challenged the animatronics to a dangerous cat and mouse game and she had already seen them in action before. She was sure that this night would be the worst one.

She sat into the chair with wheels and took the monitor. She sighed, taking off her scarf as she felt it was choking her. She was wearing her blue jeans, sneakers, a black jacket tied around her waist and her uniform – a purple T-shirt with a yellow-golden badge. A name tag was clipped on the side of her jeans along with her photo. So somebody could recognize her corpse.

She turned on the monitor. Her heart started to race when she saw that the Show Stage was completely empty. She switched through the other cams, but to her surprise and frustration, the Animatronics were nowhere to be found.

Now, that confused her a bit. She checked the hall lights.

No Chica, no Bonnie.

„Where the hell are they?", she muttered. She switched to the Pirate Cove.

The curtain was open and on it was a sign with the words „IT'S ME!"

Skylar jumped out of her chair and slammed the left door button to shut it down. She checked the West Hall, expecting Foxy to barrel down the hallway, waving with his arms, Pac-Man style.

Her jaw dropped when she realized the West Hall was empty.

Where's Foxy?

She switched back to the Pirate Cove. The „IT'S ME" sign was still there, the curtains were still opened, but the animatronic was nowehere in sight.

Okay, this now sent shivers down her spine.

She checked the hall lights again, but there was nothing. She opened the left door.

Nothing came in.

She had no idea if this was a good or a bad sign.

 _Where the hell are the Animatronics?_ , she thought.

She thought Freddy and his gang would do everything to get her. That they would use any possible strategy to get her off guard. Or maybe this was their strategy? Lure her into a false sense of security, let her guard fall down and then strike. Skylar decided to not let that happen.

She checked all rooms (even the heads at the Backstage didn't move), but couldn't find them. She listened to the Kitchen audio.

Nothing.

She looked at the clock, being surprised that it was 2 AM.

„No phone call tonight, huh?"

Despite knowing that Phone Guy won't send her any phone calls, due being already dead, she still missed his nonchalant voice. Some of his lines were pretty funny.

„...could cause a bit discomfort... and death...", she giggled.

The first time she heard him, she thought it was a prank. He sounded like he was reading a script – a pretty boring one. She thought he was joking when he told her what the Animatronics might do to her when they get her.

Until the Animatronics started to move for real – then she realized he wasn't joking. During her first night, only Bonnie managed to scare the hell out of her when he peeked into the Office after she turned on the hall lights. She litterally punched the door button to shut the door.

The nights became progressively harder, the Animatronics became more and more agressive.

She sighed. She missed Phone Guy.

It was too quiet inside the Office. Even though it were only pre-recorded messages and she couldn't talk to him for real, the knowledge that somebody had to face through the same routine (someone who might've been more experienced than her) kept her sanity in check. She understood she wasn't the first night guard on nightmare duty and that there were others who also had to deal with the Animatronics and that they didn't last long – either getting killed (with the management cleaning up everything – those jackasses) or quitting after night 1 or 2.

Skylar felt discomfort. She realized it was too quiet.

She again checked the hall lights and all cameras. The Animatronics were still gone. Instead of relaxing, this just fueled her paranoia.

Was this what the Animatronics planned? To make her paranoid enough to take her off-guard?

She was tempted to peek out of her Office and look at both hallways personally. However, the fear that one of the Animatronics might pop out made her dismiss it.

Maybe they wanted her to get out so they could get her as she could easily shut down both doors to keep them from going inside?

Skylar bit her lip as she checked both hall lights. Again, nothing.

She checked the cameras. Again, nothing.

WHERE ARE THE ANIMATRONICS?

She now walked up-down the Office, turning every second around, just to see if somebody ain't behind her.

Nope, she was alone.

But she knew she wasn't alone!

There were killer bots inside this building and she was supposed to watch them.

She checked the clock, being surprised it was 03:30 AM. Woa, time passes fast when you're chewing on your nerves.

She checked her power. 60%. She was okay. 60% was enough to last the night, as she didn't have to close the doors. That way, she wouldn't run out of power.

But – WHERE THE HELL ARE THE ANIMATRONICS?

She checked the Dining Area, knowing that, if she looked closer, she'd eventually see Freddy's eyes staring from the darkness. There was nothing.

„Then Backstage.", she muttered, knowing well how Bonnie loved to scare her by staring straight into the camera with his black eyes doted with a faint white light, inches away from the device.

He wasn't there.

She checked the Supply Closet, the Restrooms, the Kitchen (she didn't hear anything – were the Animatronics really that darn good at being quiet?), the Halls...

East Hall Corner... Nope.

West Hall Corner... Nope.

Even the posters didn't change and usually, they'd change every time she'd look at them (unless an Animatronic was occupying the place).

 **WHERE ARE THE ANIMATRONICS?**

She looked behind her, seeing nothing. Only an empty wall.

She actually expected... no, scratch that – she HOPED an Animatronic would be standing behind her.

„This ain't funny anymore.", she pouted.

An another hour passed without the Animatronics appearing. She was at 30% - no, wait, 29% and bored out of her mind. It was 04:30 AM and the Animatronics were still gone.

Okay, she had to admit it – despite being scared out of her mind anytime she saw the four (well, five) coming towards her Office, it was a bit exciting. Despite the hazards, this was probably the most interesting job ever.

She didn't want to quit.

Finally, she slowly started to lose sanity. Now she knew how Kate felt when she played Slenderman: The Eight Pages. On the other hand, the guy still appeared so at least she knew, somewhat, where he was as he'd always appear in front of her, no matter where she turned. But that was just a game and this was real.

She simply got out of the Office and stood in the East Hall, next to the entrance towards the Office. She did the same at the West Hall. Both times shouting.

„Freddy! Chica! Come out!"

„Foxy! Bonnie! Please! Come out!"

No response.

„Guys? Anybody?"

She sighed. She felt lonely. As if her friends (well, she didn't really consider them her friends, but at least, she had company) abandoned her for no reason.

Now, she really grew crazy.

She switched the monitor on and stared at the West Hall Corner where the Freddy poster was, half-expecting to see the Golden Freddy poster.

Yes – she wanted to summon Golden Freddy into her Office.

However, the poster didn't change, no matter how many times she switched to it or stared at the camera. It didn't want to change.

She lowered her head on the table and listened to the buzzing of the fan. She tended to blame the fan for losing power. She rose her head and saw the cupcake toy.

„What are you looking at?", remembering how Chica had a similar cupcake, she turned that thing around so it was facing the wall. „There! Time-out corner."

Yes, she was slowly going crazy.

She then checked behind her (there was nothing), then the hall lights and then the cams.

The Animatronics seemed to be completely absent.

Now, she was worried. What happened to them? Did the management decided to get rid off them and stuck them into some sort of storage where they couldn't get out?

Skylar was tempted to take the flashlight and go out of her Office to personally search for them. After all, the cameras didn't cover the whole place. She peeked out, looking down the West Hall, expecting Bonnie to stand at the end.

He wasn't there.

She looked at the monitor, East Hall Corner, hoping to see Freddy staring at the camera. He wasn't there.

She checked the Pirate Cove. The „IT'S ME!" sign was gone, replaced by the Out Of Order sign which nobody bothered to move away, despite the fact that Foxy was clearly functioning. On the other hand, it was maybe placed there to confuse night guards so they thing they only have 3 Animatronics to deal with. (Or 4, if you count Golden Freddy – Skylar wasn't sure if he was an Animatronic though.) However, the curtains were open and Foxy wasn't anywhere in sight.

Now, she grew frustrated.

„Really guys! That's not funny anymore! I had fun the previous nights, but this is ridiculous!", she turned both hall lights on and ran up-down, shouting into each hallway. „Com'n, please! You're driving me nuts!"

No response.

Maybe they were so angry at her that they decided they won't play their game anymore.

She bit her lip, feeling tears in her eyes.

Just,... where were they?

She sat into her chair, sighing and switching between the cams. She decided to let the power run out on purpose. Freddy was more active during the dark and she knew he'd come after her. She shut down both blast doors and turned on the hall lights to make the power drain faster.

She succeeded.

The fan and lights turned off, the monitor went black, the doors rose. She looked at the left door, expecting Freddy to come in.

Minutes passed.

She tried to be quiet as possible, trying to hear Freddy's deep demonic laughter and his heavy steps.

Only, she didn't hear anything.

WHERE THE HELL WAS FREDDY?!

Minutes passed and nobody came.

Finally, Skylar heard bells chiming and children cheering. It was 6 AM. Suddenly, the power turned on. She grabbed the monitor and checked the Show Stage and Pirate Cove – the Animatronics were on their places.

She sighed in relief.

At least, she knew they were with her, probably only messing with her.

„Okay, okay, I learned my lesson!", she yelled into the West Hall. She rolled her eyes as she looked back into her Office. „Geez!"

She shook her head and grabbed her scarf. Then she rose her head... and froze in shock.

On the wall (which she checked X times) was a note.

It wasn't there when she checked it last time, half an hour ago.

How the hell did it appear there?

She grabbed the note, reading it. There was only one sentence, one simple question written on it.

 _WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS COMING BACK?_


	4. 4-20

**Thanks for the reviews! *Everyone gets a cookie***

I'm sure somebody noticed how this part of the story was based on the FNaF game (I mean FNaF1). We had Night 6 and what follows Night 6? Yep, Custom Night. Or more like: **4/20 Mode.**

Also, this chapter contains the answer to the question about what were the Animatronics doing the previous night.

I don't own **Five Nights at Freddy's (The Living Tombstone).**

Also, while the last chapter was based on the **He's always coming back** sentence in the FNaF3 Trailer, this one also has the **We have a place for him**.

Anyways: **Read and keep on reviewing. I'm always happy to hear your opinion and answer your questions.**

* * *

 **Night 3:**

 **Five Nights At Freddy's**

 **Is this where you wanna be?**

 **I just don't get it**

 **Why do you wanna stay**

 **Five nights at Freddy's?**

 **Is this where you wanna be?**

 **I just don't get it**

 **Why do you want to stay**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's?**

 **xXxXx**

„AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Skylar screamed as she suddenly woke up. After the previous night, she started to have nightmares which periodically woke her up. Obviously 6 Nights alone with Animatronics just worsens your sanity. She breathed deeply, looking at the clock. 6 PM. She felt her stomach growling, it demanding food.

„Ow, shut up.", she told it. She got up and went to the fridge, taking out a cold pizza and putting it into the microwave to heat it. And looking at the clock every so often.

„Aghr, stop it!"

She shook her head. She glanced at the clock at least 5 times in that two minutes she left the microwave do it's job.

Yes, she was close to losing it.

She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms and trying to calm down.

All her nightmares were the same. Well, similar. Okay, they had a similar pattern.

The first one had the left door and hall light being disabled and she heard raspy, human groans inside the room. Then, she was grabbed by Bonnie who shook her while screaming at her at the same time. The second one was similar, only, it involved the right door and Chica being the culprit. The third one had Foxy barreling down the hallway and leaning into the room, since she failed to close the door, screaming at her in a distorted manner. The last one had Golden Freddy appearing in her room, giggling like a girl. Some force prevented her from rising the monitor, giving her eerie flashings of an eyeless Freddy, Bonnie and the IT'S ME hallucinations. Then Golden Freddy roared at her and all she had seen was a Slenderman-like Game Over Screen with Golden Freddy staring at her with his hollowed-out eyes.

Surprisingly, she hadn't a nightmare with Freddy in it (she didn't count the hallucinations nor Golden Freddy – Goldie was definetly something else, something supernatural).

Still, the nightmares were very disturbing.

She looked at the note she picked up last night.

„Why are you always coming back?"

Honestly, she didn't know. She had no idea why she was coming back every night to this God forsaken place, risking her life for 120 bucks a week (she got a 50 cent rise for the overtime).

„Yay.", she said in a complete deadpan tone.

She doubted they'd pay her a 7th night. Well, she had the keys for the building and actually, nothing prevented her from coming back. It was her own choice.

The microwave rung. The pizza was done and Skylar took it out, munching on a slice covered with extra cheese.

Indeed, it was her own choice. Nobody told her she can't quit. Despite the hazards, she was drawn to the place. Something inside her told her to go there.

And she decided she'd go there this night as well.

 **...**

She sat on the chair, hoping that this time, the Animatronics won't vanish mysteriously (she still needed to figure out where'd they go the previous night). Just as she grabbed the monitor, she noticed an another note on the table. It seemed like the Animatronics left it for her to find it. She wondered what it was tonight. She took it and read it.

This one sent shivers down her spine.

WE HAVE A PLACE FOR YOU.

She shivered. Whatever the Animatronics did the previous night, tonight they'd probably come after her. And it's going to be vicious.

She got her answer once she glanced at the Show Stage and Pirate Cove. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were staring at her and Foxy was already peeking out of the curtain, his hook slightly rised.

What did the manager say the other day? How one a night guard messed around with the Animatronics and set their levels to 20, highest level possible. Of course, he got caught and fired, but the manager never told her if their levels had been turned to normal.

Skylar had a feeling that she was utterly screwed this night. It didn't look good for her. At all.

„Oh, damn!", she shut the monitor down when she realized how fast she was losing power. It was at 95% and it wasn't even 1 AM. Why the hell was the power draining so fast tonight?!

She suddenly heard Freddy's demonic laughter. It seemed like it was coming out from EVERYWHERE!

A long stream of laughter, telling her they're coming for her tonight.

„Aaaaaghh!", she squeaked as she turned on the left hall lights, only to get a scare chord and Bonnie ready to get inside. She quickly shut the door, turning to the East Hall.

„Get away!", she shouted at Chica, who was staring at her through the window, jaw wide open.

„Dear Lord, I'm taking back everything I said and thought during the previous night. I don't want them here!" Skylar muttered as she realized just how fast they were draining her power.

 **„HEHEHEHEHEHEH!"**

Oh, and BTW, Freddy was already driving her nuts with his laughter. She didn't bother to search for him, but checked the Hall Lights to see if Bonnie and Chica were gone.

They were still there.

„Oh, move it, guys! MOVE IT!", she growled angrily.

Once they got away, Skylar opened both doors and checked the Pirate Cove. Her heart stopped beating.

Foxy was gone.

She jumped and punched the left door button just in time. She heard Foxy banging on the door, draining her power further. She opened it then and checked the East Hall Corner.

Freddy was staring at her, his eyes lit in the middle with white faint light.

„No way I'm gonna let you in.", she shut the right door and went to the left, to make sure Bonnie nor Foxy will get in.

She was dismayed when she looked at the clock. It wasn't even 2 AM and she was already down to 70%.

It looked bad for her. Very bad.

Very, very bad.

Finally, Freddy left and Chica and Bonnie were nowhere in sight. She opened the right door and kept an eye on Foxy who was again peeking out.

She checked the hall lights and the Pirate Cove. He was gone. AGAIN!

„What does the fox say?", she sung. „SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!"

Foxy banged even longer this time.

„65%...61%...56%...", she read.

What the hell was wrong with the power?

The banging finall stopped and she could open it. She tried to ignore Freddy's laughter, switching between the East and West Hall Corners.

„You gotta be kidding me!", she muttered as she saw Chica at the East Hall Corner. And Bonnie was back too.

She sighed. She wasn't afraid, but more like frustrated that they didn't want to GO AWAY.

„What the hell in don't you understand in the sentence _go away?!"_ , she looked at both sides.

She had no idea if the Animatronics heard her ranting last night, but if they did, they definetly misinterprented it. She didn't require so much attention. She was sick of it.

She walked up-down the small office. She was in serious trouble tonight. Sure, the previous night they left her alone, to do whatever they do when not bothering the night guard. But tonight, they decided to go all out on her.

She wondered what they were doing previous night. Did they have a meeting to discuss how to get her? They sure didn't hear her pleadings the previous night. She practically welcomed them with open arms.

Or... Maybe she should let them in... Maybe she was wrong about them and they wanted to hang out with her...

Skylar shook her head.

What the hell was she thinking?! Could Freddy staring at her from the East Hall Corner be really interprented as friendly?

„No way!", she growled as she shut the door again.

Yes, maybe she was reckless and maybe she sometimes didn't care, but seriously – she didn't care what others thought of her desicions. She never made a wrong desicion, even if it got her into trouble. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger... right? And all the nights she spent here, despite draining her sanity, made her indeed stronger.

Plus, she was totally pissed off and she'd gladly chew Freddy's ear off for all the trouble she had to go through while doing her lowly-payed job.

It was pissing her off that they attacked her without any particular reason. All she did was stating she'd come back. It's not like they need to know _why_ she's coming back. Ergo: it wasn't her problem.

Only, it was.

Bonnie and Freddy were finally gone and Skylar could open the doors. She was down to 40% and it was, well, some time past 3 AM. Freddy cotinued laughing and Skylar still had less than three agonizing hours in front of her.

She remembered Freddy playing Toreador's March. The song was practically screaming _I'm challenging you_. (She checked the lyrics). She felt that she HAD to come back every night... at least till she finds an explanation for her behavior.

Skylar quickly closed the left door in response to Foxy being gone again. Once she lift it... Here he comes again.

„You're to slow!", she said, shutting the door down.

Y'know, out of context, it was funny seeing him barrel down the hall, waving his arms and making his best Pac-Man expression. In context, it made her heart race.

The banging drained her power further. 31% was left. She opened the door and went to the right side to check the East Hall.

She was grateful Golden Freddy didn't join the party. She really didn't have much time to check the posters and mostly concetrated on the Pirate Cove and the left and right door. The rare times she did, it changed to the disorted Freddy poster, him ripping his head off. Only, Bonnie would come after a few seconds and stare at her.

Honestly, she'd rather take on Bonnie than on Goldie. At least, she knew the purple bunny was an actual Animatronic, while she had no idea what the hell Golden Freddy was. The one time he appeared in her Office, she saw white dots where the empty eye-sockets were. It was only brief, but she that that thing was definetly not from this world.

Click, click.

„What the-?!" Skylar blinked, pressing the buttons on the right door.

Click, click.

She went to the left side.

Click, click.

„This is not good.", she muttered, nervously backing away from the doors.

The doors weren't working.

Click, click.

Nor did the hall lights.

Click, click.

The power was still on.

Click, click...

Suddenly, Skylar realized how quiet it was. She couldn't hear Freddy's laughter...

Click...

She didn't hear any steps...

...click...

She didn't hear any clattering coming from the Kitchen...

...click...

She heard Foxy humming his melody though. (How ironic.)

„Da da dum dum dum dum dee diddly dum dum diddly dum..."

He sounded pretty cheerful.

 _Too cheerful._

Skylar gulped.

...click.

She forced herself to rise the monitor and find the Animatronics.

She saw Foxy staring at her from the Pirate Cove. The cam glitched and turned black.

She saw Chica with that gaping mouth of hers at the Dining Area. The cam glitched and turned black.

She saw Bonnie at the West Hallway, the lights eerily flickering. The cam glitched and turned black.

She tried the other cams. All were off.

And Freddy was nowhere in sight.

But, where...

 _WE HAVE A PLACE FOR YOU._

She suddenly realized what the Animatronics were doing the previous night.

The monitor was suddenly yanked out of her hands and she was an eyeless Freddy screaming at her.

Then, everything went black.

 **...**

As she came back to consiciousness, she realized she was lying on the cold floor. Her vision was blurred, but she noticed the room was well lit. The light blinded her, making her blink.

However, it was enough to give her a clear interpretation of her situation.

She saw the Animatronics, all four standing around a table. Or better to say, the bear suit they got previous night. Skylar realized they were at the Backstage.

She panicked as she realized they were going to stuff her into that suit for real.

 **WE HAVE A PLACE FOR YOU.**

More like _make her a new member of their band_.

She had to admit that she never seriously thought about that sort of death. Oh, sure, she heard Phone Guy getting killed, but she was actually afraid of getting _caught_ rather than stuffed. She wasn't aware of what would be when they get her. And now, she was minutes, maybe seconds, away from dying a gruesome and horrible death.

Phone Guy asked her to check the heads at the Backstage. She did, but couldn't find anything, indicating the dude was dead for much longer than she thought. It crept her out – the mere fact he probably spent hours trying to make it till somebody finds him. He was probably already dead when they actually found him.

She realized that the Animatronics didn't notice she was awake. How long was she unconsicious? Probably long enough for them to actually get her inside.

Maybe they wanted her awake and let her suffer.

She shuddered at that thought. That would be totally sick. She didn't know if the Animatronics were willing to do that. Would they do that?

Well, Freddy seemed to be pissed off enough to stuff her while she's awake and alive into the suit.

She noticed she wasn't restrained. And the door was next to her, opened widely. She saw the light shining through from the Dining Area. Maybe she could sneak out and make it towards the Office.

Good plan – only, she couldn't execute it. Why?

They heard her breathing.

Bonnie was the one who heard her, turning around. He frowned. Skylar froze on spot. Foxy, Chica and Freddy also turned to her, all having black eyes.

Yep, she was doomed.

„Hey, let me go!", she yelled as Bonnie grabbed her and held her in a tight grip, slightly lifting her above the ground. She struggled to get free, but the bunny was surprisingly strong.

„Ow, shut up!" Bonnie groaned.

„It will only hurt more if you keep on struggling." Chica added.

 _Thanks for the advices._

Skylar could only roll with her eyes in response. She was still stunned by the fact that the Animatronics could talk, aside their singing and telling stories and whatnot. Though, she currently hadn't the time to think about it. She was about to die a horrifying death.

God, why didn't she write her testament when she had the time?

Bonnie lift her and walked over to the costume, still surprising Skylar with the fact that he was stronger than thought. If she comes back as a ghost, she'd haunt the dude who made them. However, she had other things on mind. Bonnie moved her to the head-less costume and Skylar saw the wirings and crossbeams inside it.

Now, she panicked.

„Wait!", she shouted. The Animatronics were startled, glaring at her (particulary Freddy) with their black eyes.

„What is it?!" Freddy growled. „Can't you just accept your fate? We warned you countless times!"

„Well, that's my problem!" Skylar replied in the same manner. „I usually don't listen to common sense."

She pouted.

„Besides, I thought you were kid-friendly Animatronics. Killing me is ALL but kid and family-friendly."

„That's why we're gettin' rid off the witnesses." Foxy spoke.

Namely, _her_.

WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THOSE ANIMATRONICS?!

Skylar gulped. She frowned.

„Then at least tell me why are you doing this?", she knew she sounded desperate, but hey, she was going to die – she didn't really care.

She was a bit surprised when the Animatronics didn't answer right away.

„What did I do to you that made you so angry?", she added, now sounding frustrated.

The Animatronics still hesitated with the answer.

Skylar had a feeling they had a reason to stuff her into the suit, but they didn't want to tell her. Or, something prevented them from telling her.

„We have no reason to tell you that!" Chica protested.

„Then, how many night guards died without knowing why?"

Skylar nuked it.

Freddy growled – with Bonnie dropping her at the same moment. Fazbear grabbed her collar and lift her, pinning her against the wall (he spared her the _slamming into the wall_ part).

„You have no idea what you're talking about!" Freddy growled, glaring at her with his black eyes. „I tolerated you long enough, but this crosses the line!"

„Then why don't you kill me then?" Skylar replied in the same manner. Freddy growled. „Besides, _I_ don't have a reason either to tell you about _it_."

Freddy at first looked like he was going to personally show her into the suit. Skylar managed to keep a calm expression. She had already acknowledged she'd get stuffed inside the suit and stopped caring about it.

All she wanted to know is WHY?

„Why are you coming back?", he asked in a low tone, growling. His eyes turned bright blue.

Skylar wasn't the only one whose main trait was curiosity. Maybe they wanted to kill her, but they wanted to also know her reason of why she was coming back every night.

Her _personal_ reason.

It suddenly dawned on her. She now knew why she was coming back.

„I am aware of the consequences...", she inhaled deeply. „...but I want to know."

Freddy rose an eyebrow.

Skylar rose her head, having a firm expression on her face.

„I want to know what's going on here."

Suddenly, Freddy released her.

„And you're even willing to risk your life?" Freddy asked, crossing his arms. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie's eyes also turned normal. The three seemed to be confused.

„Yes."

Skylar nodded. Then she smirked.

„Say, what time is it?"

The four turned around to the clock.

05:59 AM... 06:00 AM.

When they turned back, Skylar was gone.

„Woa, she's fast." Bonnie said.

Freddy narrowed his eyes.

This girl had proven to be a tough challenge.

 **...**

Skylar meanwhile passed through the East Hall, past the List of Rules. She at first thought that some of the rules were funny or even weird. That the management was exaggerating it. After her first night, she realized they didn't.

The list of rules on the Rules For Safety poster were:

1\. Don't run.

2\. Don't yell.

3\. Don't scream.

4\. Don't poop on floor. (WTF?!)

5\. Stay close to Mom.

6\. Don't touch Freddy.

7\. Don't hit.

8\. Leave before dark.

Sometimes the rules poster would change to a newspaper clipping. She saw the words _The Missing Children Incident_ , but couldn't read it, as she was too busy monitoring the Animatronics.

But now, it drew her attention.

And she was going to find out more about it.


	5. Truce

Again, thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it on!

To answer **darkalphazero's** question: Yes, Springtrap will appear, but later. I plan to analyze the game and it's story in this fic and I'm still stuck on FNaF. It'll take some time till I get to FNaF3 and Springtrap, but I hope that at that time, FNaF 4 will come out.

Anyways, I don't own the lyrics of the song **It's Me (TryHardNinja).**

Nor do I own FNaF. If I did, FNaF 4 wouldn't be The Final Chapter (though, maybe it won't; you never know when it comes to Scott).

I only own the story and my OCs (common unnamed people, **Skylar "Sky" Winchester, Josh Damon, Sally and Katie** )

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 4:**

 **The masks that we wear**

 **Pretend they aren't there**

 **But you can only hide for so long, for so long**

 **Why don't you**

 **Spend the night then you'll find**

 **There's evil that waits inside**

 **xXxXx**

The library. One of Skylar's favorite places. Well, currently, it was her most favorite place. It was early evening at there weren't many people inside. Only the librarian and two elderly women sneaking around the romance novel department, acting like little school-girls. Skylar had no idea what they were talking about, but she didn't care either. They probably thought they'd be trendy and modern if they read the newest best-sellers.

„Whatever."

Skylar turned to the librarian, who seemed to be quite young, maybe in her mid twenties. She had brown hair, wore glasses, a pink shirt and a long white skirt.

And she didn't look happy when Skylar adressed her. It seemed like she was reading a very interesting book, until Skylar interupted her.

„How may I help you?", the librarian asked, once she marked the page and closed the book, with a forced smile.

„Um... well, does this library have an archive with old newspapers?" Skylar asked. The librarian gave her a _DUH!_ expression.

„Yes.", the librarian, Sally, nodded affirmatively.

„Great!" Skylar smiled. „Could you show me where it is?"

Sally sighed, standing up. She led Skylar to a sort of storage at the back of the library. It was filled with various boxes filled with old files, books and newspapers. The shelves were dusty and overstuffed.

„So, do you need some specific newspapers?" Sally asked Skylar.

„Anything involved with this." Skylar gave her a paper. Despite not being able to read the articles, she managed to write down the headlines.

The librarian seemed to be a bit surprised, if not outrightly stunned.

„The Missing Children Incident, huh?", she looked at Skylar. „So, it's about Fazbear's, right?"

„Yes. I'm not from here, so I don't know much about the history of that pizzeria." Skylar admited.

„I see. I'm not from here either, but I heard that several murders happened there. It has a pretty shady past." Sally looked at the boxes. „I think the articles are somewhere here."

Skylar stood next to her, a bit excited as she now could read the articles. She couldn't find any of them on the internet. It seemed like Fazbear's intentionally covered the story, or at least payed somebody to cover it as much as possible.

„I'm sorry if I'm a bit noisy, but why are you so interested into the history of that place?" Sally asked as she handed Skylar the newspapers. The girl then searched for the articles.

„Ugh, I'm working there as the night guard.", she said, struggling with the pages. She rose her head. „Could I get copies of these?"

She noticed Sally's surprised expression. The woman shook her head and took the newspapers.

„Sure.", she said. „Umm, I'm surprised that somebody took the job. I was told that that job was somewhat cursed... or something like that."

 _Yeah, I wonder why._ , Skylar thought sarcastically.

Older people always seemed to be, a bit wary any time Fazbear's gets mentioned.

Skylar wondered if the story was that bad.

 **...**

Skylar was at the park. Despite being almost six, the sun was still shining brightly, just as you'd expect from a warm summer day. She was sitting on the bench, looking at the articles. There were 4 of them.

„ ** _Kids vanish at local pizzeria – bodies not found_** _.",_ she read the first headline.

Okay, so it involved missing children (obviously). Well, she wasn't really surprised. Such things tend to happen in big places. Just go to a supermarket and try to get out without getting lost or separated. Skylar heard how some people got lost just by walking through their own street.

„ _Two local children were reportedly lured into the back room during the late hours of operation of Freddy Fazbear's pizza on the night of June 26th."_

So, the crime happened during the night at Freddy's. Skylar forgot to look at the exact year when that happened and there wasn't any date given in the article. So, it was summer night, two locals vanished and the place of crime was Freddy's, in some sort of back room (Skylar wasn't sure which back room though). Let's move on.

„ _While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead."_

 _What. An. Idiot._

That was Skylar's first thought about the killer. Wasn't it obvious that the place has cameras and that he could get caught on tape? This guy was sure dumb. Even the Animatronics (at least, Freddy) were smart enough and tried to avoid the cameras (Bonnie and Chica obviously wanted to taunt her and let her know they're coming). Skylar was glad that the asshole was caught.

However, the children have never been found. Obviously, people assumed they're dead and that the man hid their bodies. He probably didn't bother to tell them where they are.

 _On the other hand..._

Wait, didn't the place at that time have a night guard? Yeah, what about the poor dude on night duty? Did he fell asleep at the Office or something? Or maybe, they hadn't a night guard at that time. That would make everything easier.

Or...

Skylar shuddered.

Maybe it was the night guard who lured them in and killed the two kids. That would explain why the Animatronics are so angry. They probably connect every night guard, guilty or not, to that incident which angers them even more and they want to get rid of him.

Speaking of them, what about the Animatronics? Wouldn't children and a murderer make enough noise to awake them? What were the Animatronics doing at that time?

And where the hell were the bodies? The murderer had to somehow dispose of them.

Speaking of disposing – Skylar knew an another serial killer who liked to dispose of his victims in a way they won't be found anymore.

„ _Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust."_

Woa, this guy took it's asshole title up to eleven. Good job!

Skylar was also pretty irritated, understanding why the Animatronics felt so angry. That was just... low. Using a costume which the kids indentified as a friendly and nice character and then lure them inside the place to kill them... if Sky was there, she would've killed him personally.

Yes, she knew how it was to meet a man who tells you he'd give you candy (with drugs inside) or help you get home and then reveal the gruesome truth of _why_ he invited you to come with him.

Still, she wondered how he managed to do that. He had to be an employee, that's sure. Or at least, he had to know where the costumes were and usually, only employees know that. And sometimes too noisy costumers.

Also, if this happened during the night, he probably came to them during the day, dressed as a mascot (which one – Sky had some idea that he maybe tried to use the main mascot's costume – would explain Freddy's temper) and convinced them that they come to play with him during the night. Of course, children (especially those who don't think how their parents would react to their children staying out late) thought it would be a funny adventure, especially since they'd have somebody to watch over them and came there.

What happened next wasn't funny at all.

She looked at the next article.

„ ** _Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted_."**

Wait, 5?! So, either the police didn't know it was five in total or Fazbear's management tried to hide that fact from the media. Or both. Sky didn't want to be in the shoes of the poor guy who had to made up the cover. He anyways did a poor job. People were sure rioting when they heard about it.

Just like they did at her place...

She was glad they got the suspect. Still, maybe they did get the wrong person. But they had camera footage to prove his guilt. Or...

Yeah, she knew she was probably exaggerating it, but she knew how sometimes, things aren't always how they seem.

First, if the police caught the real murderer, wouldn't he want to tell the people where the bodies are? Y'know, just to become even more famous. Or at least leave a clue... Or he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut so no evidence will be found.

But if he was that smart, how the hell got he caught on the tape? If he wanted to kill them inside the restaurant, wouldn't he make a plan and examine the place first? The report didn't make it sound like he did that in a hurry. You need several days to plan such a stunt.

What if... what if they got the wrong person? What if the guy on the security tape was the one who heard noises and wanted to check everything, but got acidentally caught? Or, what if the murderer insinuated the footage and the police caught the wrong guy, never realizing he was innocent? Maybe that was the night guard – which would leave the murderer with a lot of free time to spend during the nights.

Sky hated this theory and she really hoped they got the right guy.

 _„Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room."_

Wait, how did the people knew that the guy lured them into the back room wearing a mascot suit? Was he caught on tape with the costume on? But, wouldn't the mask hide his identity? And why'd he take it off, assuming he knew about the cameras?

Probably had problems breathing.

And, which suit was it?

Skylar kind of understood why the Animatronics wanted to stuff her into a suit. Just to give everyone a firm reminder how it ain't funny when you take one of their costumes and play around with it.

„ _While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found."_

Sounds familiar – except the part with the bodies. Luckily, the kids she knew have been found. Rotten and decaying, but were still found and returned back to their families.

„ _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria."_

Yeah, like – it wasn't their fault somebody choose the place to kill kids. It could've been any other pizzeria, but the dude had to go to Freddy's.

Why? She had no idea.

On the other hand, most of the people at the management were either stupid or jackasses, caring only for their own well.

They gave her 50 cent more when they found out she came back the previous night, telling her she was a good little employee but they couldn't give her more overpays. Other people need the money as well.

Skylar almost banged her head against a wall when she heard that.

„ _'It's a tragedy.'"_

 _Sure as hell is._

Sky rolled her eyes. She wondered who said that and what he meant – about Freddy's image going downhill or the fact that five kids have been kidnapped and murdered?

She assumed it to be the manager and meaning the former.

She turned to the next article.

 _„ **Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation."**_

 _Guess three times which one._

Sanitary problems? And what about the murderes which took place there?

 _„Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots."_

Double take.

„Wait, what?!" Sky's lips moved.

Three things were in her mind:

First – in which time span were the articles written? Sure some time had passed between the articles.

Second – wait, how the hell comes that it's still working even when the health department threatened it to shut it down? Only... maybe they re-opened it again.

Third – foul odor coming from the Animatronics? But, how? And why?

Wait...

The Animatronics tried to stuff her into a suit.

Sky now assumed it was some sort of indirect revenge on the killer or even trying to vent out their anger on her.

But now... it made sense only and only if the kids were stuffed into the Animatronics.

It was a neat theory – the Animatronics would come after the night guy (whom they suspect to be the killer, but don't know which one exactly) and stuff him into a suit, the same way the kids got killed. That would explain the smell coming from them as sure nobody bothered to look inside them.

Sky wondered if all employees of Fazbear's, excluding herself, were morons.

So, wouldn't that mean they found the bodies eventually?

But... Phone Guy told her the management cleans the suits and hides the evidence. What if they did the same to the kids?

She knew she needed to re-listen the tapes Phone Guy left her.

„ _Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth of the mascots."_

Yeah, only your eyes and teeth will see the light of the day.

Sky also had one more theory about it – she read a lot about ghosts and paranormal. It seemed like the police didn't find the bodies; makes sense if the management got rid off them. Okay, then they probably HAD to clean the Animatronics. But why would there be blood and mucus...

Oh...

Sky gulped.

Yeah, she had seen Freddy several times standing close to her. And she saw something else on his face.

It were leftovers of blood from a hand-print.

Now, remember the distorted Freddy picture? He was tearing his head off.

Seems like the management didn't clean him properly. Not to mention that it looked like somebody was actually moving away his head. That way, she could conclude that the kids got indeed stuffed into the suits.

However, if the health department inspections happened to take place some time later (bodies tend to decay fast, especially since it was summer back then) and if the management did remove the bodies, maybe the spirits were somehow bound to the Animatronics or to the whole place and actually caused the blood and mucus appear on the suits. As some sort of hint what might've happened to them.

So, her supernatural theory was right.

„ _One parent alikened them to 'reanimated carcasses'."_

Zombie-invasion!

Sky chuckled. The situation wasn't funny, but Animatronic zombies were sure a cool idea. Those kids were pretty creative.

She turned to the fourth article.

„ ** _Local pizzeria said to close by year's end."_**

And here it goes again – how comes the place is still working?

„ _After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by the year's end."_

AHA! There it is.

So, the murders happened years before the pizzeria closed down (and the health department probably came several months after the murders and before the closing, maybe on occasion, to force the management to close the place). So, it closed down once, but got re-opened again, right?

Why, how... she had no idea.

And who came to that idea to re-open it?

„ _Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company."_

Sky had to agree with the potential buyers. Who would've wanted to be associated with a haunted place? Or even worse – with a bunch of jackasses who have no idea how to do their job properly?

Still, it seemed like somebody bought it eventually. Probably years after it closed down.

„ _'These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live on.' – CEO."_

They sure did. They survived and came back.

At least, Sky knew a bit about the history of Fazbear's. She understood why Freddy was so angry and wanted revenge.

She knew how the kids probably felt – she experienced it on her own skin, after all.

Sky came to one conclusion – she wanted to solve the mystery.

 **...**

It was STILL day when Sky came to the pizzeria. There were several families and a large bunch of children inside, the Animatronics playing with them or serving dishes. Today's specialty – Freddy's glare.

Skylar was glad there were other people inside the was one of the reasons why the Animatronics didn't attack her. The other was that their _modus operandi_ took place only and _only_ between 12 AM and 6 AM – a reason why Freddy spared her during Night 5. It turned 6 AM and something or someone forbid him to kill her after her shift was over.

Also, now that she knew the history of the place, Sky had a feeling that the kids were rooting for her every night she came. Probably a reason why she heard them cheering every time she made it through.

Sky actually planned to get inside the Office and figure out how Phone Guy called her. If it were pre-recorded tapes, then they should be somewhere lying. Like some sort of training or tutor tapes. The Office and the Backstage were the most likely places where she'd find them.

She knew Freddy kept an eye on her and probably had seen her sneaking into the Office. He probably wondered what she was doing here.

Sky didn't care what he tought of her. All that mattered was that she needed to find the tapes.

Indeed, she found them. They were stuck in an old voice-mail recorder which played them automatically every night. She got the records out, including the one from the fifth night, the one with the robotic – demonic voice speaking to her. She wanted to know what the speaker wanted to tell her.

Sky suddenly felt watched by someone.

She rose her head after she stuffed (no pun intended) the tapes into her bag and saw a small girl peeking through the window, probably standing on her toes. She had a blue dress and a red ribbon on her black hair.

Sky stood up. The girl vanished from the window and peeked into the Office through the door, curiously looking at the teen. She seemed to be about 4 or 5.

„Hello." Sky greeted her.

The girl didn't answer. Skylar bowed, crouching a bit to reach the girl's height. The small girl withdrew a bit. Skylar smiled warmly.

„Don't worry, I won't hurt you.", she said.

The girl looked a bit stressed, not sure whether she'd trust Skylar or not.

„Hi, I'm Skylar. But you can call me Sky if you want."

„Mummy said I mustn't talk to strangers.", finally, the girl squeaked out.

„That's right." Sky nodded. „Little girls like you mustn't talk to strangers."

„You're a stranger.", the girl pointed out. Sky sighed.

„Yes... but sometimes, you need to risk and trust other people. I told you my name. What about yours?", she asked. The girl looked shyly at her.

„It's Katie.", she said.

„So, where's your mum?" Sky asked.

„I dunno." Katie said, looking down, tears slowly filling her eyes. „I dunno."

„Hey, don't cry. Everything's gonna be alright." Skylar said, cheering her up a bit. „We'll find your mummy. She's sure worried about you."

Katie nodded, but looked hesitant. Skylar got an idea.

„Say, Katie... have you already met the Animatronics?", she asked. Katie shook her head. „Do you want to meet them?"

Katie hesitated, but then nodded happily.

„Okay. Then you need to do me a favor. First of all, I'll take you to the Animatronics. They won't hurt you, be assured.", she added when she saw Katie's expression. It showed a bit fear. „They just want to be your friends."

„Are they your friends?" Katie asked. Sky smiled.

„Yes and believe me, they're the best babysitters you'll ever see.", she said, then went to the table, writing something on a piece of paper and gave it to Katie. „I'm going to seek for your mum and you take this and give it to Freddy. Y'know, the big goofy brown bear Animatronic. Tell him you got lost and that you were told to stay with them till your parents arrive."

„M'kay." Katie nodded.

„I'll go and search for your mummy. And don't worry, you'll be safe with them."

Skylar took Katie by her hand and led her into the Dining Area, directing her to the Animatronics. The girl seemed to be a bit afraid of the Animatronics, but once Freddy noticed her and welcomed her, all fear vanished. Skylar had a smug smile on her face when she noticed Freddy glaring at her again.

The bear's gonna be mad once he reads the note.

...

„Um,... Mr. Fazbear, sir..."

Freddy looked down, seeing the little group's newest playmate – Katie. She tugged his leg.

„Yes, what is it Katie?" Freddy asked, bowing over to her.

„I lost my mummy and I was told to stay with ya until mummy is found." Katie said.

„Who told you that?" Chica asked once she joined them.

„Your friend." Katie said, looking at Freddy. The bear smiled.

„Um, I have many friends, so I don't know whom you mean." Freddy explained.

„She told me to give this to you." Katie gave him the note. „She also said I don't have to be afraid and that I'll be safe with ya."

„Thanks." Freddy praised her. „You made a good decision."

Katie giggled happily and joined the rest of the kids who played tag while under the supervision of one of them staff members.

„What's that?" Bonnie asked as he and Foxy joined Freddy and Chica.

„Obviously a note." Foxy lowered his eye-lids, eyeing Bonnie.

„I know what it is, Mr. Obvious." Bonnie groaned. „I want to know what stands inside!"

„Me too. Com'n Freddy, read it!" Chica said, pretty curious. The bear looked at the note, briefly reading it. He frowned, re-reading it again.

„What's up, Fazbear? We can't read your mind!" Bonnie sounded annoyed.

Instead of responding, Freddy neatly folded the paper, took off his hat and put the note inside it, placing the had back on his head.

„I'll tell you later, after the working hours."

He sounded pretty irritated. Whatever stood inside the note has clearly angered him. Foxy, Bonnie and Chica were now a bit worried, but quickly returned to their usual activities.

Freddy meanwhile kept an eye on Katie, making sure she's fine until they find her mother. At the same time, he was also trying to find the person who sent the message. He knew that the person in question was the very same night guard who kept on outsmarting them for 7 nights straight.

What angered him wasn't what stood in the message, but the fact that the night guard used a little, innocent girl as a messanger.

What surprised him though was that the night guard, instead of going around with Katie and searching for her mother, sent the girl to them. Either she was lazy or...

 _She also said I don't have to be afraid and that I'll be safe with ya._

Why would she tell Katie that? And why was she refering to the Animatronics as her friends?

Freddy didn't understand.

Why would she do that? Wasn't it clear that they were some sort of enemies? They showed her that they'll stuff her into a suit once they get the chance and that they weren't her friends. Maybe, the girl wanted to tick them of on purpose, but...

Freddy just couldn't see any ill intentions. Still, he didn't like her nor her attitude.

„Mummy!", he heard Katie shouting and running towards a woman who hugged her. Although the Animatronics tended to be wary around adults, they were glad the girl found her mother.

„Thanks for keeping an eye on my daughter. I hope she didn't make any trouble.", the woman told them.

„It was a pleasure!" Chica chirped. „She can come any time again to play or eat."

The woman nodded and walked away, Katie waving to the four. They then returned back to their own business, as Freddy noticed Skylar looking at them. She had a mischievous grin on her face, waving and then quickly getting out.

For some reason, Freddy felt like she fooled them. Again.

...

„Hey Josh!"

„Oh, hi Sky! What's up?"

Skylar was lying on her bed in her apartment, talking to her mobile phone and having a headphone on her head. She glanced a few times at the clock. It was late, but it was never too late to call her best friend – Josh Damon.

„I didn't hear anything from you for..." Josh said, thinking for a bit. He was a 19 year old guy, with a nerdy look. He had black hair, wore glasses and baggy clothes.

Also, he was Skylar's best and only real friend.

„A week." Skylar said, sighing. „Sorry, but I just hadn't the time to call you. I got myself a summer job."

„Cool! What is it?" Josh asked.

„I work as a night guard at a pizzeria."

„Sounds interesting. At least, that explains why I couldn't get you. I sent you at least 50 calls."

„Yeah, I've seen them." Skylar sighed.

„Doesn't matter I guess. You were always a night-type person." Josh shrugged.

„Yeah." Skylar chuckled.

The reason why she prefered the night was because of her nightmares. Due a childhood trauma, she had problems sleeping during the night, but did fine during the day. The nightmares stopped several years ago and now, they got replaced. Skylar was quite thankful to the Animatronics for replacing her previous nightmares.

„Anyways, do you need help with something?" Josh asked.

„Ugh, yeah!"

Sky and Josh met the first time during second half of Skylar's first year at high school. Skylar was a newbie and was ostracized by everyone due to being... a bit odd. She seemed to be not very social and prefered to be alone. Josh was that type of nerd on whom other people usually pick on and a computer wiz. The two got partnered up during a chemistry project and that's how they met each other. Truthfully, both were bad at chemistry and they mixed everything into a liquid which turned into (luckily harmless) foam which shot up like a fountain. After that, some boys wanted to know how they did it and Skylar told them. The next day, the frontyard at the school (and the headmaster's car) was covered in foam.

Still, the two had a lot of fun and soon became best friends.

„I sent you, via mail, a tape with some garbled speech. It should arrive in several days. Could you please send me the digital copy of it and it's cleared version? Please!" Skylar said.

„Of course I can. I'd anything for you." Josh replied.

„Thank you, you're the best!" Skylar chirped, looking at the clock. „Oh, damn!"

„What is it?" Josh asked.

„I'll be late for work. I gotta go now!" Skylar stood up.

„Woa wait!" Josh yelled. „Do you have any plans this week? We could meet up and go to the cinema."

„Sorry, but I'm busy. Maybe next time." Skylar told him. „Bye!"

She quickly hung up, not even hearing his disappointed sigh. She'd make up for it, but now, she had to go to work.

 **...**

„Okay, what's standing inside the note?" Bonnie asked once the gang met up at their _secret hiding place_.

Namely, the Backstage.

Freddy had the note in his hands. Foxy and Chica were also curious what it was about and impatinetly bounced on spot. Freddy sighed and started to read it.

 _„I know about The Missing Children Incident and I understand why you're so hostile towards me."_

„She'll never understand how we feel." Bonnie frowned.

„I gotta agree with Bon." Foxy added. Freddy nodded. Chica looked a bit upset.

„ _How about a deal: I won't bother you nor come out of the Office and you won't bother me nor try to come after me during my night shifts. If one side breaks the rule, the other side is allowed to punish the culprit the way they think it fits."_

„Sounds fair ta me." Foxy said.

„Wait, does this mean she's gonna willingly surrender if she breaks the rule?" Chica asked, looking at Bonnie. The bunny shrugged.

„Probably.", he said. Freddy continued.

„ _If you agree, leave a note at the Office. If not... well, guess we'll keep on trying to outsmart each other."_ Freddy looked at the other three. „So, what do you say?"

Foxy, Chica and Bonnie weren't sure. Usually, Freddy made the decisions and they simply followed his orders. He was the leader, after all. But now...

„Maybe we should leave her alone." Chica spoke first. Freddy rose an eyebrow.

„Chica's right. Ya gotta give the lass credit fer stayin' alive 7 nights in row." Foxy added.

„It wouldn't hurt, I guess." Bonnie shrugged. „After all, that way we can keep her an eye on her and if she tries something, we can get her without being outsmarted again. Besides, I have enough of her shuting the door in front of my face."

Freddy sighed. He didn't like the night guard, but it slowly became pointless hunting her during the nights, as she never did anything bad during her time here. (Aside from swearing and mocking them).

„Okay." Freddy said. „We'll leave her alone."

He couldn't help it, but realized that he actually felt a bit better. And the other three also seemed to be glad about the decision.

„Also, there's more." Freddy said, looking at the note. The Animatronics wondered what it could be. „ _P.S . My name is Skylar Winchester. Memorize it, coz you won't get rid of me so easily._ "

„So, she's a shotgun?" Bonnie chuckled. Freddy rolled his eyes.

 _„P.P.S. Bringing up any jokes connected with my surname is irritating."_

A long moment of silence.

„She's good." Bonnie said. Freddy growled.

„There's one more: _P.P.P. S. Skylar means **protection**.I think that the night guard job suits me perfectly. XD"_

A _longer_ moment of silence.

„Woa, she's pretty good." Bonnie said in awe.

Freddy face-palmed.

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy chuckled.

At least, they knew now the name of their night guard. Usually, they refered to any poor fool who took the night duty as Night Guard. Now, the night guard had a name. Somehow, knowing the name of their rival made the Animatronics view her more as a person, giving her an identity.

Still, they didn't like her.

„Y'know, people sometimes complain about us. Especially the night guards. Why can't _we_ complain about the night guards?" Bonnie asked.

Cue to 3 face-palms.

 **...**

 **HELP WANTED**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Family pizzaria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras, esure the safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week.

To apply call-

„Yadda yadda yadda..." Skylar lowered her eye-lids, a bit bored, as she looked at the ad she circled with a red marker. A week had passed since she started to work here. The newspaper ad had also the picture of Freddy singing on the stage.

Skylar couldn't believe it had been a week since she started to work here. She drummed with her fingers on the small advertisment. The management warned everybody who tries to sign up for the job. Only, people don't expect to be killed by, y'know - killer bots.

She chuckled. Another night in Hell.

„Huh?"

She saw a note on the table.

 _„We agree on your terms about a temporary truce. If you try something suspicious, we'll get you."_

Skylar smiled.

„Awesome!"

Now, she finally had enough time to investigate things properly.


	6. Pizza!

Hi guys and thanks for the reviews!

School is over so I'm preparing myself for my matura exams so I'll still be busy. But since English is one of the subjects I'll take a test in, I guess I can take some time to learn it by writing stories.

Anyway, I changed the **Trailer** chapter due the pic of **Nightmare Chica** being out. My guess is that the FNaF gang will appear again.

Also, I don't own **Not Here All Night** by **DAGames.**

This one has the horror part toned down (this one is closer to **Survive the Night** ) and I hope you'll enjoy it!

See ya!

* * *

 **Night 5:**

 **Hello? Hello?**

 **Welcome to your first night!**

 **In the place where the pizza is hot**

 **and the fun brings light.**

 **Now you saw us in the local news**

 **what made your thought presume**

 **This was the job for you?**

 **What will you do?!**

 **xXxXx**

Your first night here. The fan buzzes, the lights flicker, you sit in the Office and then: ring, ring! The phone rings! You pick up and then hear this guy (who sounds like he's bored out of mind) – known as the _Phone Guy_!

 _„Hello, hello?"_

Ugh, hi?

 _„Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

Why, thank you!

 _„Um, I actually worked in that office before you."_

I see.

 _„I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

Lucky you I guess.

 _„So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about."_

And what's about the part in the ad which clearly says: _not responsible for any injury/dismemberment_? Something's up here. I'm pretty sure I should be worried.

 _„Uh, you'll do fine."_

Yeah, I hope so.

 _„So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

You mean like, alive? _*cheerfully*_ Okay!

 _„Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read."_

BOOOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIINNNNG! (Now I understand why he sounds like this).

 _„Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know."_

Whatever. _*rolls eyes*_

 _„Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_

Yeah, come to life. I didn't know he meant it _litterally._

 _„Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."_

It stood in their friggin' ad!

 _„Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Woa, wait – WHAT?! There are three things wrong with this line:

First – the management is made of jackasses who obiously don't care about their employees.

Second – they have money to pay for bleaching, cleaning and buying new carpets but I get payed 120 bucks a week? WTF?!

Third – nothing about this stood in my contract! What the hell did I sign?!

 _„Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

Oh, really? _*rises eyebrow*_

 _„Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"_

Yes!

 _„No."_

Well, you snooze you lose.

 _„If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

 _*shrugs*_ I guess me too.

Beat.

Wait, what to you mean when you say they can be a bit quirky and irritable during the night?

 _„So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

Well, I'll show them respect if they respect me. Y'know, a give and take thing.

 _„So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."_

Huhuh... but, I've seen them wandering during the day.

 _„Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night."_

Okay, I get that, but they were also wandering during the day!

Beat.

Wait, how old is this record?

Double take.

Wait, it's a RECORD?! (In other words – this ain't live.)

 _„Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

Ugh, don't people usually tend to watch out to not make animatronics work for too long as they're fragile and so? I mean, call the guys at Disney World, they'll tell you 'bout it.

 _„Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too."_

They used to and they're still walking around during the day.

 _„But then there was The Bite of '87."_

Did an Animatronic choke on the pizza or something?

 _„Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Oh, so the Animatronic choke on a frontal lobe. Goodie, goodie...

Wait, WHAT?!

I totally didn't want to know that.

 _„Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."_

Dude, you're scaring me. This totally ain't funny.

 _„They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."_

Okaaaaaay...

 _„Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

You gotta be kidding me! Who the hell programmed them? I want to hunt down that person and stuff HIM into a suit!

 _„Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."_

...ouch...

 _„So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_

 _*giggles*_ Okay, I know this is supposed to be serious, but this is totally the funniest deadpan line I've ever heard.

 _„Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Well, at least something would be left.

 _„Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

AAAAAAHHHHH, now I understand why I didn't know 'bout it 'till now. Well, thanks for informing me. _*cough*_ assholes _*cough*_

 _„But hey, first day should be a breeze."_

I hope. _*sighs*_

 _„I'll chat with you tomorrow."_

I wonder how you're gonna do that. This is just a pre-recorded message.

 _„Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary."_

Why?

 _„Gotta conserve power."_

 _*looks at power meter*_ Damn.

 _„Alright, good night."_

Good night and may God have mercy on me.

 **...**

Skylar re-listened the tape again. Yeah, she remembered her first night here well. Luckily, she had Phone Guy who told her about several things which helped her to make through.

First – the management are a bunch of greedy idiots who'd gladly send anyone to die and then cover the death up, spitting more money for that than for repairing the Animatronics. That or they have no idea whatsoever is going on during the night and just try to come up with stupid excuses. Or both.

Second – the Animatronics are actually kill-happy 'bots who'd stuff you into a suit and let you die slowly and painfully coz they think you're an endo (which totally ain't true – those things are alive). Plus, they were once allowed to roam around, but due The Bite of '87 and somebody losing his frontal lobe (Sky suspected Foxy to be the culprit due his sharp teeth), they weren't allowed to roam around anymore. Combine this with the fact that the place once closed and reopened again it's no wonder they're again put on free roam mode. Nobody bothered with that fact and it happened years ago so most people forgot about it.

Most people just heard the rumors about murderous Animatronics, but never knew why those things happened. That's why they're so wary. They know something happened, but don't know what exactly.

Third and the most important thing – the _conserving power_ hint. She almost run out of power on night one.

So, yeah, her first night. Once she realized that something was wrong here and once she had seen Bonnie coming after her (and Chica following), she knew Phone Guy was telling her the truth. Why did he record the messages, she had no idea. Obviously to warn the next employee. WHY were the records still inside the recorder even after (as Sky assumed) the place close and re-opened again, she had no idea.

But concerning that, nothing here made sense.

Some time at 2 AM, Bonnie had started to move and she saw him at the Dining Area, then at the Backstage. It was pretty creepy, now that she knew the Animatronics would try to come after her (she didn't believe Phone Guy's poor excuse about their motives). Bonnie managed to scare her when he suddenly showed up at her door. Luckily, he left quickly. However, Chica soon followed, standing there much longer than the bunny, draining Sky's power. Still, she managed to survive without the power draining out. Also, she switched a bit between the Pirate Cove and the Show Stage, suspecting Freddy and Foxy to become active, but they left her alone. And not to forget Golden Freddy, who scared the hell out of her when he suddenly appeared in her Office, despite the doors being closed. Luckily, once she rose the monitor, he quickly disappeared. But not without giving her a heart attack.

She also took a better look of her surroundings, especially once she saw that a lot of drawings and posters depicted the Animatronics with black eyes. That was pretty eerie. Not to mention the changing posters. Oh and the drawing which scared her the most was some sort of animatronic popping out of a box... with faint circus-like music playing. (She heard it only when trying her best to concentrate and ignore the fan buzzing in favor to hear Chica and Bonnie's footsteps or the clattering coming from the Kitchen). On later nights, she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings due trying to keep the Animatronics out.

What actually surprised her was that Foxy suddenly started to sing when she checked the Pirate Cove. It was cheery little melody and a bit of heartwarming.

However, what the Animatronics planned to do to her wasn't heartwarming at all.

 **...**

She should be safe tonight. The 'bots won't hunt her this time, assuming they'll hold their promise. Sky was sure they would. Maybe they were killers, but they seemed to be fair, especially since they let her go after it turned 6 AM instead of getting her and stuffing her into a suit (on the other hand, the staff tends to arrive at 6-7 AM, meaning they wouldn't have much time to kill her and get away with it).

Sky wondered how the hell they got away with all the murders in the past. Then, it hit her.

„Yeah, malfunctioning Animatronics."

Of course. _That_ excuse.

And again, she could only blame Fazbear's Entertainment for their ignorance. She rubbed her forehead, trying to piece things together.

There were five murders in this place. A dude put on an animatronic costume, lured the kids inside and killed them. She didn't know exactly _when_. The 'bots probably went crazy after that.

In 1987, somebody lost his or her frontal lobe to the Animatronics and they weren't allowed to roam around anymore. The place then closed due health violations, probably years ago and has opened recently.

So, now what?

Despite _knowing_ the 'bots won't come after her, Skylar still checked on them. She was still a bit paranoid. They won't come after her, right?

„Stop it!" Skylar growled. „Stop using the cams!"

It was a habit she didn't like. (She blamed the 'bots for it). Still, things were different today. She was 100% sure they'd hold their promise.

Then why was she checking the cameras every few minutes?

 **...**

Fazbear growled. He was irritated by the cam lights constantly switching on and off. Yes, the girl promised she wouldn't bother them. Freddy forgot to tell her that switching those devices on and off _was_ bothering them. (Especially Foxy.)

Bonnie, on the other hand, actually thought it was funny. It was obvious the Night Guard didn't trust them and kept on making sure they're staying away from her, but that didn't keep the bunny from sneaking into the Backstage and staring at the camera in the creepiest way possible, chuckling at the fact that this made their Night Guard grow more and more paranoid. Especially since, with each switch, he'd get closer and closer to the cam. To him, it was hilarious.

Chica wasn't bothered by the cams since she was at the Kitchen. The 'bots knew that the Kitchen cam was disabled and only the audio was left on, so the Night Guard wouldn't bother at all to check it. Especially since the clattering inside the Kitchen could be heard from the Office.

Foxy was bothered by the cams even more than Freddy. If he wasn't obligated to stay away from the Office, he'd rush out and bang on the door, just to tell the Night Guard to leave him alone. (And probably drain some of the power – those doors were powered by electricity and every time he'd bang on them, his body would act like a lightning rod, directing the electricity towards the ground). That and the flashing of the cam lights had an ill effect on him, giving him amnesia for several seconds, making him automatically return to the Pirate Cove. He hated that. Then the flashing tally light would make him snap again and the cycle repeats.

Freddy was annoyed. He glared at the Show Stage cam, shaking his head as it turned on. The Night Guard... ugh, Skylar... seemed to understand what he meant because she stopped using the cams. At least, she was fair. Due the treaty, the Animatronics didn't have anything to do during the night and amused themselves in their own way.

Skylar noticed that the Animatronics didn't interact with each other at all (once she turned the cam on when Freddy wasn't looking). They all minded their own business, which actually surprised her. Weren't they supposed to be friends?

Chica was at the Kitchen, with Sky having no idea what the hell she was doing there. Probably making pizza. (Sky once tasted Fazbear's pizza – she didn't like it).

Bonnie was at the Backstage, polishing his guitar. It seemed like he valued it a lot.

Freddy was at the Dining Area, adjusting all the chairs correctly and went to the Show Stage to check the equipment (well, mostly his microphone).

Foxy isolated himself behind the curtains at the Pirate Cove, humming his little melody and doing, well, whatever he was doing to amuse himself.

All in all, they'd only team up when going against the night guard. Otherwise, they didn't really care what the others were doing.

Skylar found that fact interesting. Also, she wondered where Golden Freddy was. She hadn't seen him since Night 3 during her first week. She wondered where he was and moreover – _what_ he was. A hallucination? Or maybe something else?

At least, it didn't seem like he'd come after her either.

 **...**

„Now put it in the oven!" Chica chirped happily as she put the pizza in the oven. She looked at the brown cupcake prop with pink topping, a blue candle and eyes. It... well, _he_ , was known as Cupcake among everyone. Or Cakey, as Chica tended to call him. „Okay Cakey, the pizza should be done in 30 minutes or so."

The cupcake toy blinked. He had no mouth, so he couldn't answer her. However, he would let out groaning noises and his expressions clearly showed his mood.

Currently, he seemed to be a bit worried.

Chica sighed, crossing her arms and leaned on the counter next to the oven. She loved making pizza, but there've been several problems with that. She had watched the cooks baking it and even remembered the original recipe. The first time she actually made pizza by herself (after several epic fails; some including burned pizza, the Kitchen covered in dough and the oven exploding – don't ask) she offered it to Bonnie and Freddy to taste it. However, her hopes were crushed when they told her that they're Animatronics and that they couldn't eat (she kind of forgot about that). She was pretty upset, taking at as a direct insult towards her cooking skills. She decided to eat it by herself, only to end up not being able to walk as the cheese got stuck on her endoskeleton and the janitor had to clean her. Not only that, but Freddy also lectured her on her actions and being careless. Chica simply pouted and slammed the Kitchen door in front of his nose, swearing that some day somebody would taste her pizza.

That night, she made pizza again and left it in the Kitchen so somebody would find it and try it. Instead, it was thrown into the garbage.

Chica thought that people didn't get her message, so the next night, she left and note next to the pizza, hoping people'd get it now. Only, they didn't.

The main cook threw it away without tasting it and complained to the manager how somebody was wasting good ingredients.

That broke Chica's heart. She was sure she wasn't wasting ingredients. Out of defiance, she'd occasionally sneak into the Kitchen and munch on a leftover pizza or simply use up all dough and make her own pizza.

Still, nobody tasted her food.

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy stopped bothering about her tantrums, since they had their own problems. The only real friend Chica had was Cupcake.

Chica looked at the pizza she made as she took it out of the oven. She wondered what she should do with it, looking at Cakey. The cupcake toy gave her a confused look.

„No matter how many times I leave it here, people throw it away. But I want one – just one person to taste it and tell me if it's good or not. If it ain't good, I won't make any.", she muttered.

But it was after hours. Nobody was in the building. And during the day, the cook wouldn't let her near the ingredients or the oven.

She sighed.

„Another wasted pizza.", she put it on the counter. Suddenly, she heard Cupcake squeaking. It jumped up and down, gesturing towards the cam. For a brief second, Chica noticed the red tally light to be on. The Night Guard probably accidentally turned it on.

„..."

Chica suddenly grinned.

The Night Guard...

She had a wide toothy, sly grin on her face as she looked at the camera. She totally forgot abou the Night Guard... wait, what was her name again? Anyway, she was the only human inside this building to whom Chica could offer her pizza.

Chica was surprised she didn't think of it before. Probably because during the other nights she was too focused on killing the night guard instead of serving pizza.

But tonight...

Chica giggled like a little school-girl. Cupcake had a worried expression on his face.

Tonight, she'd visit the Night Guard.

 **...**

Chica figured out that it won't be so easy to actually get to the Night Guard and deliver the pizza. Well, it wasn't easy even during the other nights, but tonight, they promised they won't go after her and Freddy was keeping an eye on everyone to make sure they'd keep their promise. If Freddy or the Night Guard find out about Chica's plan, she'd be doomed.

She peeked out of the Kitchen, noticing Freddy at the Dining Area. He was placing the chairs, making sure every chair is in perfect order with the others. Chica rolled with her eyes. Freddy was a bit obsessed with being perfect and he wanted to make sure everything else is. She guessed this was his way to fight against the harsh life they had. Bonnie and Foxy were nowhere in sight, so she just had to get Freddy out of her way.

„Cakey, I want you to do something for me." Chica turned to Cupcake. The prop didn't look happy. „I want you to distract Freddy so I can get inside the East Hall."

Cupcake had a _Why me?_ expression.

„Please!" Chica pleaded. Cupcake rolled with his eyes and hopped towards Freddy.

Chica noticed him squeaking and leading the bear into the Backstage. Freddy hesitated at first, looking around and wondering why Cupcake was so upset. He still followed him.

„That's my chance!" Chica squeaked and got inside the East Hall as fast and quiet as possible.

Truthfully, stealth wasn't her thing. Each Animatronic had a specific way to get towards the Office. Foxy had his speed and would run towards the Office to get inside. Bonnie would attempt to scare the Night Guard, sometimes hiding in the shadows and sometimes staring at the camera. Stealth was Freddy's forte as he'd hide at the dark corners, almost invisible to anyone who was inside the Office. Chica was always plain visible on the cams, even when she thought she wasn't. She was also clumsy and every time she'd try to hide in the Kitchen, she'd knock something over.

Chica prayed that the Night Guard won't turn on the cameras. If she does, Chica was doomed. And even if Freddy doesn't find it out, the Night Guard could easily tell him what Chica did.

„Don't turn the cams on, don't turn the cams on, don't turn the cams on..." Chica prayed. She only needed to reach the East Hall Corner, then she'd leave the pizza there and try to hide.

„Please, don't spot me."

 **...**

Skylar was raiding the drawers on her desk as she heard heavy mechanical steps. It was one of the Animatronics. She also realized it was coming from the East Hall. But, they promised...

Without bating an eye-lid, she closed the door.

 **...**

Chica managed to reach the East Hall Corner and just as she wanted to push the pizza inside it, she got startled by the door suddenly closing.

She knew she missed her chance.

She went to the window, seeing the Night Guard turning the Hall Lights on. She looked at angry, glaring at Chica.

Chica didn't know how to reply and simply rose the pizza she held, hoping the Night Guard will see it as a sign that she doesn't want to hurt her.

 **...**

Skylar was a bit confused by the sudden turn of events. Chica maybe broke her promise about not going after her, but it seemed like she did it because she wanted to give Skylar some pizza. Sky had no idea how to reply to such an offer.

 **...**

Both Chica and Skylar knew how their relationship was a bit twisted. Skylar remembered how Chica tried to get her and kill her during her first week and even suggested her to stop struggling so it won't hurt her when she almost got stuffed into the suit by Bonnie. She meant it.

On the other hand, Chica seemed to be begging her to try her pizza. Skylar wondered if she poisoned it (probably not, as the Animatronics preffered to kill her via stuffing into a suit) or if it was her version of excuse to get Skylar to open the door and get inside.

Skylar was disappointed that the treaty ended so soon. She really hoped the Animatronics would be fair to her and not annoy her.

„I won't let you in." Skylar said, crossing her arms. „I'm really disappointed Chica. You broke your promise."

Chica had a sad expression on her face. Yes, she knew she broke her promise only because of her stupid curiosity and own wish. She felt really selfish. The strained trust the Animatronics and Skylar had was broken apart because of her. She lowered her head in shame.

She was even more ashamed because she heard the Night Guard calling her by her name and she forgot the girl's name.

Skylar couldn't help herself. Despite breaking the treaty, she noticed that Chica was sad about the rejection. Maybe the Animatronic was really here not to kill her but to let her try some pizza?

Skylar sighed.

No risk, no profit. She couldn't know what Chica wanted if she didn't let her to show her.

„So, you want me try the pizza?", she looked at the window.

Chica lift her head, smiling and nodding excitedly.

„Okay. You'll leave it in front of the door and go to the Restrooms, where I can see you. I'll open the door, get the pizza and close it again. And no tricks." Skylar said. Chica nodded firmly.

She put the pizza in front of the door and went to the Restrooms, standing in front of the camera so Skylar could see her.

Sky looked at the cam, then opened the door, snatched the pizza and closed the door. She put it on the table, ignoring the fact that Chica came back, looking through the window at Skylar.

The girl opened the pizza box, noticing the pizza was already cut in slices. The pizza was covered in a lot of cheese, which made it harder for her to separate it.

She took a bite (with Chica outside crossing her fingers and hoping for the best).

Skylar's eyes widened in surprise as she realized just how good it tasted.

„Woa, this is great!", she took an another large bite, looking at the window. Despite the hall lights not being turned on, she was sure Chica was outside, looking at her. „Best pizza I've ever tasted!"

„Yay!" Chica chirped. So her pizza did taste good. She was overhelmed with that knowledge.

Suddenly, the hall lights turned on and Sky saw her doing a little victory dance.

It was... well, funny watching the big animatronic chick dancing happily like a little girl.

Chica stopped once she realized Skylar was staring at her, shrugging and looking like she was emberassed.

„Did you make it?" Skylar asked.

Chica nodded.

„It's really great! Even better than the pizza they serve during the working hours." Skylar said. „I must admit, you did a good job!"

Chica squealed happily. Sky couldn't help but feel glad about Chica's outburst of happiness. Even though she tried to kill her, she didn't seem to be that bad.

Now, the two were looking at each other, glancing occasionally around, not knowing what to do. Chica now knew Skylar liked her pizza and that it was great. But, what now? Would the Night Guard tell Freddy how Chica came here? And even if she was trying to kill the Night Guard the previous week, being mean to her when they succeeded, did that mean she should still hold grudge against her? The girl honestly didn't do anything but trying to make it through the nights.

Would it actually be that bad to become friends with the Night Guard?

Chica didn't know. She was told that night guards (and even other adults) are a threat to the kids and after all what happened, she didn't like to be near them.

They were told that, if anybody sneaks around the place during the night, that they should get the intruder and kill him. Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie all had their own personal reasons to hate and go after the night guard (especially Freddy), but Chica didn't really (she did hate the person who killed the children though). She just followed orders and never questioned them.

She was also sick and tired of this twisted game. Only, they couldn't escape it. They had to play it.

Like puppets moved by a puppeteer.

However, that were other times. And this person here wasn't even an adult. She looked like a teenager. Chica had no idea how old she is, but sometimes, when she would look at her, she'd see a little girl. A defiant one, but a little girl nontheless.

It just didn't seem to be right.

Chica was about to leave, as she heard the girl calling out for her.

„If you want, you can make more pizza for me." Skylar said. Chica smiled.

„I will.", she said.

The girl inside seemed to be surprised by Chica suddenly speaking. It seemed like she still didn't get used to hear the Animatronics speaking.

Chica wanted to leave, but something prevented her. She gathered all her willpower and turned back to the window, watching the Night Guard happily munching on the pizza. She knocked on the window, drawing her attention.

„Um, I forgot your name." Chica admited.

„Skylar Winchester. But you can call me Sky if you want.", the girl replied. Chica nodded.

„I-I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being mean to you." Chica said. „You know, that other night..."

„Forgiven and forgotten." Skylar said, waving.

Chica sighed in relief. She felt now better. She was also glad the girl didn't hate her for her actions. The girl waved and Chica waved back, as if saying goodbye. She then went back to the Dining Area.

„Skylar Winchester. Skylar Winchester, Skylar... Sky." Chica repeated Skylar's name. She didn't want to forget it.

„Where have you been?"

Chica got startled by Freddy as she entered the Dining Area.

„Ugh, this is none of your business!" Chica snapped at him.

Freddy lowered his eye-lids as the insulted chick Animatronic passed past him. He could've stopped her and tried to question her, but he decided to let her go. If Chica caused trouble, that Winchester girl would probably come to him and complain. He looked at her as she picked Cupcake up and went to the Kitchen. Despite being angry at him, she seemed to be in good mood. Freddy wondered what caused it.

He looked at the cam at the Dining Area. It was turned off.

He didn't like the Winchester girl at all and despite her promise to not cause trouble at the restaurant, he had a feeling something wasn't right. Something which may or may not be connected with her.

He frowned as he felt someone observing him, looking down the West Hallway. It wasn't the Winchester girl who observed them, but someone else. Somebody who started this mess in the first place. Maybe Freddy didn't hang out a lot with the rest of the Animatronics, but he was very protective of his friends and the children who'd come here.

He'd do everything to protect the ones he loved.

Even if he had to kill again.


	7. Stalker

I don't really have any comments about this chapter, only that after this, you can forget about the treaty.

This one features Bonnie a bit more, but Chica also has a big part.

Also, I don't own **The Bonnie Song**. It belongs to **Groundbreaking.**

* * *

 **Night 6:**

 **My name's Bonnie**

 **I'm the big purple bunny**

 **I play guitar in a band**

 **Don't you forget who I am**

 **xXxXx**

That Night, known as Night 2, she observed the Show Stage and Pirate Cove, being careful to not lose more power than necessary. She patiently waited for Phone Guy's call.

 _Ring, ring!_

And, he's back!

 _„Uhh, Hello? Hello?"_

Yeah, hello to you too.

 _„Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

I know I'm awesome, but thanks for acknowledging it.

 _„I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

Which means I'm in even deeper water than yesterday.

 _„Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

Huh?

* _checks cam*_

WTF!? Bonnie's gone!

 _„Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."_

* _rises eyebrow*_ So, he has a winter nap.

 _„I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

Well, I guess it's good that, y'know, there are lights I can turn on... Oh, wait! I NEED TO FREAKIN' CONSERVE POWER! * _growls*_ Thank you management.

 _„I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights."_

Yeah, I know how they work.

 _*checks West Hall Lights*_

 _*scare chord*_

Damn you, Bonnie!

 _*shuts the door*_

 _„There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."_

 _*rolls eyes*_ Oh, really?! I totally didn't know that.

 _„So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."_

 _*checks East Hall Light*_

Phew... Chica's not here.

 _Beat._

Wait, where is she?!

 _„Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

... or they'll stuff me into a suit.

 _„Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course."_

 _*rolls eyes*_ Oh, of course not! They'll instead send me to a vacation to Hawaii!

 _„I'm not implying that."_

So, no trip to Hawaii?

 _„Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time."_

Why?

 _„The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time."_

* _dawning realization*_ Oh... damn.

 _*checks Pirate Cove*_

OH DAMN!

 _„I guess he doesn't like being watched."_

 _*doesn't listen coz she's trying to find Foxy*_

Ohdamn, ohdamn, ohdamn...

* _has a heartattack after seeing Foxy running down the West hall*_

 **BANG!**

 _„I don't know."_

Honestly, I'm glad I managed to close the door in response to Bonnie and keep it close... STOP DRAINING MY POWER!

Wait, dude, what did you say?

 _„Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control!"_

Oh, sure I have. _*sarcasm*_

 _„Uh, talk to you soon."_

Whatever... see ya.

 **...**

And that's how she met Foxy. Not only did Chica and Bonnie become a bigger annoyance, she also had to deal with the Fox Pirate.

Apperantly, he doesn't like being watched, so she needed to be careful when switching to the Pirate Cove. If she watches him too long, he'll simply run out. If she doesn't watch him, just occassionally check on him, he'll still run out. That night, she had to learn how to balance between too much and too little when watching the Pirate Cove

Also, Bonnie and Chica tended to disappear and she couldn't find them anywhere. She managed to find Chica in the Dining Area, but Bonnie couldn't be found. However, she managed to see his eyes shining in the darkness, while Chica was plain visible.

It was really difficult to keep an eye on all of them.

 **...**

It was about 3 AM as Chica slowly approached the Office. Since Freddy didn't say anything about her being at the Office the previous night, she assumed that she could do that again. She was relieved Skylar didn't complain. Maybe the girl wasn't so bad after all.

Tonight, Chica planned something special. She carried two pizza boxes this time, hoping Skylar will enjoy her pizza.

She was near at the East Hall and noticed that the door was open. The cam turned briefly on, but Chica noticed that the door didn't close, since light was coming out from the Office through the door.

She wondered what Skylar was doing. Shouldn't the girl have already closed the door so Chica could approach it, leave the pizza and let Skylar get it?

Or maybe, the girl missed her when she looked at the cams. Chica approached the East Hall Corner, hoping the girl notices her now.

Yep, she did, but not in the way Chica expected.

Skylar simply peeked out of he Office and waved, gesturing Chica that she is allowed to come inside. The chick Animatronic was confused. Why would Skylar let her inside the Office? Was she suicidal or something?

„Hey, what's up? Are you coming in or not?" Sky again peeked out.

„Ugh, I am!" Chica said, going inside the Office.

It was a bit strange for her, since the only times she was inside the Office was when hunting the night guards. She had never been invited to the Office before, always forcefully trying to come inside. Well, until now.

Sky noticed the awkward look Chica was giving her.

„Geez it's okay!", she said. Chica tilted her head. Sky crossed her arms. „If you don't try to stuff me into a suit, you're free to come here any time you want."

„Really?!" Chica couldn't believe it.

„Yeah. Just, play nice." Sky said. „I'm trusting you, that you won't try to kill me."

„I promise I won't!" Chica said, lifting the boxes. „Look what I brought you! I worked on those pizzas the past few hours."

„Yummy!" Skylar licked her lips as Chica opened the boxes. She was a bit surprised when she saw it's content.

Each pizza slice had different toppings and there were two of them. All in all, 16 slices. And Chica expected Skylar to try all of them.

The Animatronic chick rubbed her head when she saw Skylar's confused expression.

„Well, I was experimenting with all the different ingredients. Umm, you don't mind to help me testing them?"

Skylar sighed.

„You mean like test them to make sure that other people won't get sick or something if they try the pizzas?" Sky asked. Chica nodded excitedly. The girl rolled her eyes.

„Hey, that's our deal. I won't kill you and you try my pizzas." Chica narrowed her eyes. Sky chuckled.

„Okay, okay. Sheesh,...", she took one covered by pineapple and banana slices. „Where the heck did you get these?"

„Oh, you have no idea what stuff lies inside the fridge in the Kitchen." Chica waved. „Com'n, taste it! I want you to try them all!"

Skylar shrugged, hoping she won't get sick of the pizza. She tried it, surprised it was actually really good. She finished it and tried the next, which had cream as the topping.

„Oh, this cream was actually used for the birthday cake. Luckily, some of it was left." Chica explained as Sky tried it.

„I'm really surprised that the pizzas taste so good." Skylar told her, licking her fingers. „I tried what they serve during the day, but it... well, no offense... it tasted bad."

„I'm not offended. I acutally agree that the cook is rather bad." Chica leaned on the table.

„Why don't they serve your pizza?" Sky grabbed a slice which had red sauce on it. Chica groaned.

„Because they think Animatronics can't make good pizza!", she stomped with her foot on the ground. „And that's what makes me so angry!"

„Aaaaaagghhh! Hot, hot , hot HOT!"

„What's burning?!" Chica asked as Skylar desperately searched in her bag for the bottle with water, hoping to douse the fire in her mouth.

„Gah, what did you put on this one?" Skylar asked, waving with her hand in front of her mouth.

„I dumped the entire bottle of hot pepper sauce on it." Chica grinned.

„Do me a favor and don't do that again." Skylar winced at the pain in her throat. She wondered if Chica was trying to kill her with pizzas.

„Okay, so the Hot Pizza is off the list." Chica made a mental note.

„So, you said that you're angry because they don't let you cook." Skylar tried to continue their conversation.

„Yeah. Maybe I am a robot, but I've been here for much longer than they were." Chica said.

„Does the date go back to 1987?" Skylar asked.

Suddenly, Chica's eyes turned black, as she glared at the girl. Skylar winced, gulping as she saw the Animatronic's stare.

„ _Don't you dare to bring up that year ever again_!" Chica growled.

Skylar nodded rapidly, trying to sink into the chair. Chica then smiled, her eyes turning back to normal.

„Okay, now let's move on. How about this one?" Chica said cheerfully and held up a pizza covered in vegetables.

Skylar stuck out her tongue, feeling ridiculous. She was trapped with a chick Animatronic in the Office she let in on her own and was aware that Chica could any time snap and try to kill her. But why did she risk her life?

Well, because of the same reason she was here in first place.

She hoped that befriending the Animatronics would help her solving the mysteries surrounding this place. However, she had to be careful when questioning them.

Despite her (now) friendly attitude, Chica (and probably the other Animatronics) would still harm her if she wasn't careful and asked them the wrong question. This was a dangerous gamble.

But it was the only one she had.

 **...**

„Chica?"

Bonnie looked at the Show Stage.

„Chica?"

He peeked into the Kitchen and saw Cupcake napping.

„CHICA!"

He yelled in the Dining Room.

„Bon, shut up!" Foxy responded from inside the Pirate Cove.

Bonnie narrowed his eyes, wondering where the heck the chick Animatronic went. Freddy nor Foxy were willing to talk and Cupcake couldn't talk. Bonnie checked the Backstage, but she wasn't there. He then peeked into the East Hallway.

Yes, there was a faint light coming from where the Office was, but he couldn't see Chica.

„Chica? Chica? Chicaaaaaaaa!" Bonnie called out. No response.

He turned around, seeing Freddy ordering the paper plates on the tables at the corner and turned back. He then went to the West Hallway, deciding to figure out where Chica went.

Despite knowing he'll be in trouble for roaming nearby the Office, he was curious. He wondered if Chica was there. If she was, that would mean she broke the treaty and that she'd be in trouble.

And Bonnie loved it when somebody, other than him, gets into trouble.

He tried to avoid the cams. It wasn't that hard since they weren't even turned on. Bonnie smirked.

„This'll be too easy."

He managed to get to the West Hall Corner. The door was, surprisingly, open and if he wanted, he could easily sneak inside. He glanced through the window and to his confusion, saw Chica and the Night Guard chatting about something.

He crouched, sneaking past the door and approached the left door, trying to hear them. He was surprised when he heard Chica telling the Night Guard to try the pizza she made.

„So, the chicken finally found somebody who'd try her food. And it's the Night Guard! How low!"" Bonnie muttered, peeking into the Office.

„You guys made me pretty paranoid the past few nights." Skylar stood up, leaning against the wall on the left.

„Umm... sorry?" Chica shrugged.

„Well, at least I learned one thing." Skylar narrowed her eyes. „Never trust Animatronics!"

She banged the left Hall Light button, only for Bonnie being exposed.

„Ooooppsss!" Bonnie quickly stood up. Chica dropped her jaw.

„Bonnie!", she yelled angrily. „What are you doing here?! Were you stalking us?!"

„I was searching for you." Bonnie pouted. „Besides, what are you doing here? Freddy forbid us to come here!"

„Well, that's none of your business! Nor Freddy's!" Chica yelled back.

Skylar watched the two yelling back and forth, accusing each other for breaking the rules. She quietly munched on her pizza (laced with chocolate), watching the two arguing. For some reason, it was amusing.

Finally, Chica had enough and pushed Sky aside, Bonnie out and hit the door button.

„And stay out!", she yelled at him as the bunny appeared at the window.

„I never wanted to be here in the first place!" Bonnie yelled back and left.

„What a jerk." Chica muttered, crossing her arms and looked at Sky, who finished her pizza. „Can you believe it?"

„Yup, I can." Sky nonchalantly wiped the chocolate off her face.

 **...**

Bonnie growled angrily as he went back to the Dining Area. He was bored and thought that it would be fun to prank Chica. But it seemed like the chicken had a buddy-buddy relationship with the Night Guard, which angered him.

Ever since the rule of not entering the Office, the purple bunny bored himself out of mind. He could play his guitar, but he wasn't in mood to play it. He couldn't prank Foxy nor Freddy either. Foxy wouldn't let anyone inside the Pirate Cove and Freddy was... well, Freddy. There's no way Bonnie'd mess around with the leader.

Oh, and Golden Freddy? Bonnie had no idea where the heck the ghost Animatronic was. The dude would appear and disappear as he pleased and nobody and nothing could stop him.

Bonnie entered the Backstage, kicking the empty spare heads. He had a little issue with those masks ever since the time his own face was gutted. He had no idea what happened. One day, he woke up and saw wires coming out of his body, his entire face had disappeared and he was missing his arm. He looked horrible. Like a monster. And when he learned that he won't perform anymore, he was devastated. He felt pain, then rage. Not only did they destroy him, they also broke his favorite guitar. He swore he'd get the person responsible for it and he was directed towards the Office.

Bonnie closed his eyes.

It's been years since that accident, where he almost choked a person to death. He was about to drag the person, a Night Guard, into one of the back rooms with the suits, but suddenly, something prevented him from doing that. He felt that he couldn't move anymore.

He was confused. Every night, he became more and more frustrated.

And one day, when he woke up again, he saw himself in the state he's now. Refurbished, with his old guitar being repaired. And he was allowed to sing again.

Bonnie eyed the cam.

Chica was now at the Office with the Night Guard, probably having fun. Whatever she did to make the Night Guard let her in, she did a good job.

Only, wasn't their actual job to kill her? Why did Chica offer the Night Guard pizza? Did the chick got brainwashed or something?

Bonnie noticed that Freddy and Foxy weren't paying any attention to what was happening at the Office. While he got along with Freddy, he didn't really like Foxy. He saw the Fox Pirate as an annoyance and somebody who'd gladly take his spotlight. Also, the kids favored the fox more, despite him tending to malfunction.

Bonnie felt jelaous. Not only of Foxy and Freddy, but Chica as well. They all had fun in their own way, but he was the one who stood out of the group. Even back then, when they all got ruined, he was the one who got ruined the most.

And then there was the gender issue. Bonnie was 100% male, but people, staff members, even kids, tended to view him as female due his girly name. Foxy had similar issues, but due his pirate features (hook, pants, eye-patch) it was easier for people to identify his gender. One time, somebody pulled a prank on Bonnie by sticking a paper which said _Bonnie, The Bunny Girl_ on his back and he couldn't get it off. That caused a lot of confusion among the costumers and angered Bonnie. He figured out that it was one of the newbie staff members and he _accidentally_ put a foot, so the poor guy tripped right into the birthday cake (Chica, Foxy and Freddy were wise enough to keep their distance from him). The dude should've been glad he wasn't the security guard because that night... well, the actual guard didn't make it.

Also, there was one more issue. The coloring of his fur was purple. Well, lavender as some might say. But a shade of purple. The Animatronics didn't like that sort of color. It brought up too many bad memories and associations.

Bonnie kicked angrily the spare endoskeleton at the Backstage. That thing didn't work anyway. He heard people's assumptions of why the Animatronics would come after them, that the Animatronics think those night guards are endoskeletons and that's why they're after them, since it was forbidden for any Animatronic to walk around without a suit on. Bonnie could only chuckle, knowing well the night guards probably were scared to hell when they realized how he simply ignores the naked endo at the Backstage and goes after them. (Some interprented it as the Backstage being the changing room, which meant it wasn't against the rules for an endo without a costume to be there). Still, they wouldn't last long.

One way or another, after one or two nights, they're gone anyway.

 **...**

Sky stared at the pizza slice in front of her. She was totally full and felt a bit sick, unable to eat any more. She would've pushed it away, hadn't Chica interfered. The chick Animatronic was irritated that Skylar stopped eating her food and at first tried to be polite, but grew angry as Sky continued refusing to eat more.

„Chica, I'm full. I can't eat anymore." Sky shook her head, looking at the angry Animatronic. „You should know there's always a limit."

It was a tense moment, with Sky gambling with her own life. She ate the slices simply to make Chica happy, but the Animatronic crossed the line. Skylar had to argue back or else she'll spend the rest of the week at the hospital. Or at the graveyard.

„Not even a bit? We haven't opened the second box yet!" Chica pleaded.

„No!" Sky rose her voice, making the chick Animatronic glare at her. She gulped. „I'm sorry, but I'm just a human being. I have already crossed my limits."

Chica turned around, pouting. Sky sighed (hoping Chica didn't hear her). She needed to be careful and make sure Chica won't throw a tantrum and decide to kill her.

„You said that you learned one thing."

Sky rose her head, feeling her stomache hurting her already. She noticed the chick Animatronic staring at her in a questioning way.

„Never trust an Animatronic." Chica said.

Skylar wondered where this conversation was heading and she was sure she won't like it. She didn't respond. Chica continued.

„Why did you let me in?", she asked. „You knew you'd be in grave danger. Why did you let me in, then?"

Skylar had a feeling that she was in trouble. Chica leaned towards her, her glare piercing into Skylar's eyes.

„So?" Chica asked, her eyes turning suddenly black.

Skylar had no idea what to answer. She leaned against the wall, accidentally pressing the left door button and hall light.

The next second, the two stared at Bonnie, who had his jaw dropped and his arm lift in a manner as if he wanted to knock on the door.

Chica's eyes turned to normal as she stared at Bonnie in confusion. Skylar, on the other hand, sighed in relief that he appeared.

„What are you doing here?" Chica growled. „Why are you stalking us?"

„Well, I'm bored!" Bonnie said. „Besides, what gave you the privilege to come inside?"

„She did!" Chica pointed at Sky. The girl grimaced, feeling nausea.

„And force-feeding her with pizza as a thank you, right?" Bonnie replied. Even though he liked the girl as much as the others did, he felt that Chica was exaggarating it. Sure she was angry because nobody but the Night Guard appriciated her food, but even he saw that the Night Guard is getting sick. Of course, if she gets sick, she wouldn't come to her job, which would be a win for the Animatronics. But again, Bonnie wouldn't have anyone to play pranks on or jump-scare.

Skylar simply sat down, putting her head between her knees and trying to breathe deeply. She ate Chica's pizza because she wanted to be polite and because she hoped she'd manage to befriend the chick Animatronic or at least that she would tell her about what happened in the pizzeria. Instead, Chica overdid it, forgetting that Skylar wasn't someone on whom she could experiment as she pleased. Sky felt now sick and tired and she didn't care anymore about anything. She just wanted to be left alone, blaming herself, her naivety and the fact that she was too nice to everyone.

Indeed, she couldn't trust the Animatronics. This was all a big mistake, a mistake she made.

Bonnie who had stalked the two through the window and watched their actions had a split opinion about it. At first, he thought that the Night Guard deserved it, but after seeing how the girl was in pain and that she tried to be nice towards Chica, he realized just how fragile she was. The girl didn't complain about the food, she didn't show any ill intention. Instead, she silently accepted the food she was offered until she couldn't anymore. And of course, that pissed Chica off.

During their argument, Bonnie glanced at the Night Guard and stopped listening to Chica once he saw in what condition the girl was. She was sitting on the floor, looking like she was going to vomit or even pass out.

Bonnie remembered the one time a kid felt sick, many years ago. He was allergic to the spices in the pizza and they had to call the ambulance to get him to the hospital, where he spent the night. The girl looked now exactly just like the boy did.

He elbowed Chica, who didn't want to stop complaining. That silenced her and she now saw the girl who was in pain. Both looked at each other, Bonnie glaring at Chica who lowered her head.

She just realized she crossed the line.

„I-I'm sorry..."

The two were surprised when they suddenly heard Skylar speaking. She was apologizing... to them?! But, she had no reason to apologize, she didn't do anything.

Chica felt shame and guilt. The girl just wanted to be nice to them, but Chica simply used her.

Bonnie had no idea how to react to the sight of Skylar apologizing to them. He was surprised about that, knowing well that she had no reason to apologize.

Maybe he didn't like the night guards, but he felt sorry for the poor girl, who was simply the victim of the circumstances.

„Out. Now."

The two got startled when they heard somebody behind them. They turned around, just to see Freddy glaring at them. Not at Skylar, but at Chica and Bonnie.

„Out.", he said firmly, stepping inside the Office and pointing at the right door. Bonnie and Chica (who picked the pizza boxes) obeyed without a question and went back to the Dining Area.

Freddy looked then at the girl who slowly rose her head, still staring at the floor, trying to ignore the pain she felt.

„You were right, Winchester."

Skylar rose her head upon hearing Freddy speaking. She rose her head, glaring at the bear Animatronic. Freddy wasn't smiling, looking rather strict, but Skylar heard felt the _I told you so_ tone in his voice.

„You can't trust us."

Freddy then exited the Office, with Skylar lowering her head.

Just where did she go wrong?


	8. No More

I want to thank everyone for reviewing, following and favoring my story. Keep it on!

This chapter has a guest appearance - namely Golden Freddy! (I totally enjoyed writing his conversation with Bonnie).

If you noticed, this one has the Night 3 tape (where all bots are active). And indeed they are in this chapter as well. Also, the title **No More** has a symbolic meaning (as in _no more bots who want to kill you_ ). Well, that doesn't cover all bots, but it covers... some of them. (insert FNaF2 reference here)

I don't own **No More**. It belongs to **Natewantstobattle.**

 **ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Night 7:**

 **You can break down my lights and my doors**

 **But I won't let you back in no more, no more**

 **I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine again**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar was on the edge of paranoia when Night 3 started. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Golden Freddy scared her, but Freddy yet had to move. All he did the first two nights was staring into the cam. She gulped as she heard the phone ringing.

 _''Hello, hello?"_

Yeah, hello.

 _„Hey you're doing great!"_

Well, at least somebody is supporting me. Dude, how the hell did YOU survive this?

 _„Most people don't last this long."_

 _*deadpan voice*_ I totally wonder WHY!

 _„I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now."_

You mean like move on to the after-life?

 _„I'm not implying that they died."_

Of course not! They actually got promoted – to the after-life.

 _„Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

So, no after-life? Then it's limbo.

 _„Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time._ "

Well, thank you. _*checks cams* *Chica left*_ Oh, dear God, now the duck left...

Ugh, I meant chicken...

No, it's a chick!

...

Is it?

 _„Things start getting real tonight."_

You gotta be kidding. _*checks cam*_ Did Bonnie fall asleep there?

 _„Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea:..."_

I don't like the sound of that.

 _„...if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead!"_

Play... dead?

 _„You know, go limp."_

I know what playing dead means. * _growls*_

 _„Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."_

So, they won't * _checks cam*_ Bonnie has left!

 _„Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you."_

Where's Bonnie...

Beat.

WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

 _„I wonder how that would work."_

Well, I don't want to know that.

 _„Yeah, never mind, scratch that."_

Great, now the image of an endo getting stuffed inside me won't leave my mind. Wait, how are they going to do that as those things are stuffed from the back into the costume. And the only... oh, dear GOD!

 _„It's best just not to get caught."_

Yeah, good idea.

 _„Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

I'm gonna DIEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **...**

Night 3. It was already bad, but it just became worse. Not only did Bonnie and Chica hang out by her Office longer than before, Foxy would also start to run once she monitored him too much. Not to mention that the posters changed rapidly and she had seen Golden Freddy at least three times, accompanied by the hallucinations of an eyeless Freddy, eyeless Bonnie and that annoying IT'S ME sign. Oh, and Freddy started to hunt her down as well.

One thing she learned about Freddy's behavior is that he has the same line as Chica and what made him easier to detect was his demonic laughter. At least something. She didn't bother any more to check where Bonnie and Chica were, using only the Hall Lights to see if they are near the Office and she used the monitor to check the Pirate Cove and Freddy's current location. She was a bit surprised when she heard him playing Toreador's March when he was in the Kitchen, but it certainly helped her locating his position.

Now, all five were after her.

 **...**

It was closing time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the Animatronics were making some last checks before the night starts. Freddy was walking around, being idle. After what happened during the previous night, it was totally obvious that the treaty was broken and now everyone wondered what to do. The four agreed that they will stop trying to kill the Night Guard as they saw no point in trying it further. She managed to survive 7 Nights during which they tried to hunt her down and two additional during her second week. Not only that, but she also risked her life several times only because she wanted to find out the history of the restaurant. She didn't seem to be afraid of getting injured or losing her life and she was completely honest to them.

Freddy had to admit that the girl had guts. Either that or she was plain oblivious. On the other hand, they showed her that they'd kill her for real and almost succeeded hadn't she outsmarted them. She was well aware of what might happen to her, but she continued coming back.

Also, Chica told him that Winchester asked her about they year 1987. Freddy had no idea how the girl knew about it, but if she found out about the Missing Children Incident, then she probably knew about The Bite of '87 and the other things that happened during that time.

And that's what worried Freddy. He didn't care what would happen to the girl and decided to let her dig deeper into the story, knowing well that the hole will collapse and trap her, without a chance to escape. However, he was worried what consequences her nosing would have on the pizzeria and it's Animatronics, which is why he decided to keep a close eye on her.

Still, he was surprised when he saw her at the Restrooms. She leaned over the sink, clutching the counter with her hands. Her face was pale white, she was shaking and looked rather weak. It seemed like she had a rough day behind her, probably spending most of it at the bathroom. She looked as if she'd collapse any moment. Freddy wondered why she didn't go to the hospital since she was in no shape to be here, let alone watch the Animatronics during the whole night.

He didn't resent her anymore, but he was a bit annoyed. Wasn't it her own fault that she ate all those pizza's Chica made? Of course she'd get sick because of that. Freddy wasn't surprised when he found her sitting on the floor, in pain, the previous night and he just had to rub it on her nose. Sure, it was mean, but it was also ironic. What did surprise him was what Bonnie told him: that the Winchester girl apologized to them for no reason whatsoever.

Freddy was sure that this girl would bring more and more surprises with her and it was a bit interesting to watch her actions, especially since she proved to be not a treat. Still, if she doesn't watch out she'll be the culprit of her own demise. Something Freddy warned her the previous night.

Freddy simply turned around and returned to the Dining Area.

 **...**

Skylar wrapped herself with a blanket as she sat in her chair. She was in no mood to attempt to watch the Animatronics or try to talk with them. She was shaking, she felt tired and she'd rather stay home than returing back to this place. Yet, she simply had to. She put the blame on her curiosty.

It wasn't even 12 AM as she felt her eyes slowly closing. She felt dizzy and sleepy but she couldn't go to sleep. Everything started to spin around her. She knew she won't be able to counter the urge to sleep any more so she tried to stand up and close the doors, not caring if she'd run out of power.

Things started to flicker, her vision blurring. She heard some sort of bump sound, thinking that she closed the left door. She turned to the right.

Wait, which door did she close? She heard again a bump sound, but couldn't determine if she closed the left or the right door. Or maybe she did close both of them. Or maybe not.

Suddenly, she tripped, but managed to hold herself. Suddenly, she felt hot. Then cold. She put her hand on her forehead. Did she have fever? She had no idea. She felt too numb to feel anything. She simply wanted to leave.

Finally, darkness overtook her.

 **...**

For the Animatronics, the night started relatively normal. Freddy was doing his usual chores, Bonnie was polishing his guitar, Foxy was inside the Pirate Cove and Chica was at the Kitchen. After what happened the previous night, she acted strange.

During the day, when she delivered the pizzas to a family, she told them that, if they're full and can't eat anymore, that they can leave the leftovers and that she won't be angry. Freddy noted that and was worried about Chica's behavior. The chick Animatronic was obviously upset and felt guilty because she was the one responsible for making the Night Guard sick. After she heard that Skylar returned, she told Freddy she'd spend the whole night at the Kitchen and that nobody should bother to check on her. She was really, really upset.

Bonnie was surprised to hear that the Night Guard returned to duty. The _Winchester girl,_ how Freddy called her, drew Bonnie's interest when he learned how she had returned despite obviously being sick and unable to work. Freddy was also curious, but he didn't bother himself with trying to find it out. Bonnie, on the other hand, decided to pay the Winchester girl a visit.

He was glad that he was allowed to stalk her, as long as he doesn't harm her (aka _kill her_ ) as he got bored during the previous nights. He was planning to make a stand-up comedy performance for the kids and hoped that the Night Guard – Skylar (Chica constantly repeated her name instead of calling her Night Guard and Bonnie picked it up) – would want to let him in and listen to his jokes. After all, she allowed Chica to experiment with her. Also, jokes couldn't harm her in the way pizza could.

The West Hall lights flickered eerily as he made his way towards the Office. He actually held as much grudge as Chica did towards the night guards. It was just a job for him, trying to avenge the kids, but it wasn't his Berserk Button, although it was part of it. Bonnie knew well how all of them had some sort of Berserk Button and that the night guards were a part of it, though not the vital one. At least, not for all of them. He knew someone who hated the night guards because of what they represented.

For him, the night guards represented the many lost years they spent trying to search for the culprit, the Murderer. He was annoyed by the management giving each new night guard a purple colored uniform just as much as the other 'bots were. However, he hated the management more, mostly because of their ignorance and obliviousness to what was going on. He hoped he and his friends would have some benefit of stuffing the night guards into the costumes, like sending an SOS warning. Instead, they just got presented with new victims. Not only that, but the four felt worse and worse with each new victim. It was a cycle they couldn't break, a vicious cycle they were forced to do.

A cycle which somehow stopped.

The first five nights, they simply felt hate, rage at it's best, wanting to kill the Night Guard and nothing more, growing frustrated every night. However, after the fifth night, something changed. As if they woke up. It was surprising and it happened only a few times. With each new night guard, their rage got reseted to the beginning, but after several nights, particulary after the first five, it started to dimnish. It was as if keeping Skylar alive had also a positive effect on their own systems, keeping them from reseting. Of course, there was always a chance they'd snap, but for some reason, they felt calm, if not peaceful. It was a welcoming change from what they had to endure during the past.

As he reached the Office, Bonnie peeked through the window. He couldn't see the Night Guard and wondered where she was. He sneaked into the West Hall Corner and peeked through the door inside. He was baffled at the sight.

The girl was lying on the floor, either asleep or had passed out. She was wrapped up in a blue blanket and was really pale, with red cheeks.

Bonnie felt how he was slowly panicking. He had no idea what happned (he hoped he wasn't responsible for what happened) and tried to figure out what to do.

Okay, so the girl was obviously very sick and probably collapsed. What should he do? Call the ambulance, perhaps?

There were two things wrong with this idea. First, calling the ambulance would get the pizzeria in trouble, something the Animatronics tried to prevent. Second, what should he say when he calls the hospital? The people there would, due his robotic voice, dismiss his call as a prank. (Bonnie actually considered prank-calling someone before).

So, he was left alone with a sick Night Guard whom he had no idea how to handle.

Maybe he wasn't. He could call the rest of the team to help him, but he was aware that they probably knew as much as he did about how to handle sick humans.

He crouched next to the girl. She was still breathing, which he considered a good sign. However, seeing her lying on the cold floor made him wonder if he maybe should move her or put in a more comfortable position.

One of his ideas was to put her on the chair, but she could easily slip out of it. Besides, sitting wasn't probably that comfortable. So he left her on the floor and went to the Supply Closet, taking out the rugs and a blanket which were there. He also found a first aid kit and brought it along.

He placed the rugs and blanket beneath the girl and opened the kit, hoping he'd find something which would help him. He found a package with a silver-golden foil, similar to the ones which were used to wrap presents. However, according to the guide he found on the package, this one served for keeping people warm, so he put it on the girl.

Bonnie chuckled.

She looked like a present which had fallen asleep. At least, he thought so.

He sat next to her, leaning against the wall next to the left entrance and watched her. Okay, she looked a bit better now and seemed to only need some sleep. Which meant that Bonnie could do anything he wanted while being inside the Office.

He grinned slyly.

Actually, he always wanted to know how it feels to be a Night Guard. Also, he simply wanted to mess around with the cameras, doors and hall lights.

„Left door, check.", he pressed the left door button, making it go down and then go up. He felt excited when it worked. Then, he tried the left hall lights.

Actually, it was somewhat funny to play with those stuff.

He did the same to the right door and right hall lights and then lift the monitor. He noticed that the camera was showing him the Show Stage, but nobody was there. He noticed the power meter which showed him he had 91% power left. It was 1 AM.

Bonnie grinned as he switched through the cams. He switched to the Kitchen camera, seeing the _Audio Only_ sign and then to the Pirate Cove, where he heard Foxy humming.

„Booooorrriiiiiinnnng!" Bonnie said in a sing-song voice and switched to the Dining Area. This one was lit (the Office was obviously using a different power source than the rest of the restaurant) and saw Freddy adjusting the chairs and picking up the remaining confetti.

He felt bored.

„Com'n, gimme something interesting.", he said as he switched through the cams. He noticed the changing posters, but it wasn't anything new to him. Those things would always change and the Animatronics stopped paying attention to it.

He flicked twice through the West Hall Corner and heard a girl's giggle.

„SCREEEEEE!"

Bonnie tumbled backwards, falling down as he got suddenly scared by Golden Freddy who appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Instead of being in a slumped down position like always, Goldie was floating, his arms crossed and the faint dots in his empty eye-sockets eyeing Bonnie, who was lying on the ground, still holding the monitor.

„What are you doing?" Golden Freddy asked, obviously being irritated. „Can't I get some peace?"

„Ugh, ummm, sorry?" Bonnie stood up. Golden Freddy groaned and looked at Skylar.

„What happened to her?", he asked.

„She's sick and I'm taking care of her." Bonnie shrugged, not really believeing his own words.

„Since when are you guys taking care of the Night Guard?" Golden Freddy rose an eyebrow.

„Since we decided we won't kill her." Bonnie replied. „Hey, Goldie – do you have any idea how to handle sick humans? I mean, you're good with supernatural stuff. Maybe you know more than I do."

Goldie looked at the girl.

„Ugh, I don't think so.", he shook his head.

Golden Freddy was one of the Animatronics who had supernatural abilities. One of his abilities was teleporting inside the Office any time he was summoned. Also, he could float around, making him able to appear in any part of the building or even using unique scares (Bonnie admired him for the latter one). He had no endoskeleton, but his teleport abilities made up for it.

„Great." Bonnie groaned. „Nobody in this building has any idea how to handle sick Night Guards."

„Probably coz most of them end up being killed or run away." Goldie said causally. Bonnie shrugged, wondering what he's supposed to do now.

„Well, she ain't my problem." Golden Freddy said. The two suddenly noticed Skylar moving. „Hey, she's gonna wake up!"

„Great, now what?" Bonnie asked as he looked at Skylar. He turned back, only to see that Golden Freddy has vanished. He frowned. „Slacker."

He looked back at the girl. She looked still asleep, but her eye-lids were half-open. Bonnie hoped she'd fall asleep again. To his relief she did.

He took the tablet and switched through to the West Hall Corner a few times until the Golden Freddy poster appeared. Rising his head, he saw Golden Freddy floating in front of him.

„What?!" Golden Freddy hissed angrily.

„Dude, you gotta help me with her." Bonni hissed back, pointing at Skylar.

„What am I supposed to do?" Goldie replied.

„Dunno. Use your supernatural mojo." Bonnie shrugged. Golden Freddy face-palmed.

„That's not how things work here!", he hissed. „Why don't you ask the others to help you?"

„Well, I would, but they have other business to attend." Bonnie rolled his eyes. Goldie narrowed his eyes.

„Oh, and I don't?", he asked.

„Obviously not." Bonnie replied in a deadpan line. „Can't you wake her up or something?"

„I don't think that that's how it works." Goldie scratched his head.

„Maybe it is." Bonnie shrugged. „Maybe we should wake her up and ask her what to do."

„You gotta be kidding." Goldie sighed.

„Do you have any better idea?" Bonnie asked.

„Have you tried to call somebody? Like, the ambulance?" Goldie asked.

„Do you really think they'll take me serious?" Bonnie rose an eyebrow.

„Obviously not." Goldie said, looking at Skylar. „Do you even know what her name is?"

„Skylar Winchester." Bonnie said. „According to Chica, the girl's nickname is Sky, she's 19, her parents are divorced and she lives on her own."

He noticed Goldie's dumbfounded stare.

„Don't ask." Bonnie said. After the incident, Freddy questioned Chica and she told him, Bonnie and Foxy what she found out about Skylar. „Also, she wants to know the history of Fazbear's."

„Bad idea." Goldie said, with Bonnie nodding. „He won't be happy."

„Well, we didn't hear anything from _him_. Maybe he doesn't know it." Bonnie said.

„Let's hope so." Goldie said. „Anyways, why do you even bother trying to help her?"

„I kinda feel like I owe her." Bonne rubbed his head. „I think she doesn't even have any grudge against us."

„Well, I heard her complaining about her increasing paranoia." Goldie said. „But I guess that's normal."

Bonnie crossed his arms on his chest.

„Probably.", he muttered.

„I could teleport her somewhere." Goldie rubbed his head. „But I don't think that'll help us."

„You're probably right. Maybe it's better if we leave her here." Bonnie said. „I mean, the only other place I could think of where we could put her is the Backstage. But I don't think she'll be happy when she wakes up."

„How about the Dining Area?" Golden Freddy asked.

„I don't think Freddy would be happy about that." Bonnie replied.

„Well, I ran out of ideas." Goldie crossed his arms. „How about leaving her here until she wakes up?"

„Okay. But somebody'll have to stay with her until she wakes up." Bonnie said.

„Don't you think she'll be scared once she wakes up and sees you inside?" Goldie rose an eyebrow.

Bonnie simply grinned. Golden Freddy sighed, shaking his head.

„I should've known that.", he added.

„Well, it's not like I'm going to drag her towards the Backstage." Bonnie protested.

„Whatever. Do what you want." Goldie growled. Just as he wanted to disappear, the two heard a yell.

„What happened here?!"

They turned to the right side, only to see Chica, accompanied by Cupcake, staring at the two. Goldie and Bonnie gulped as they saw her glare.

„What did you do?!" Chica hissed angrily.

„Nothing, I swear!" Bonnie protested. „I found her on the ground and, well, covered her in blankets."

„And then he summed me here." Goldie added.

„Liar!" Chica hissed.

„It's true!" Bonnie responded angrily. „She looks so pale and sick because of your pizzas!"

Chica shut her beak, looking at Skylar. She looked now like she's gonna cry.

„Ugh, sorry Chica, but that's how it is..." Bonnie said.

„Owwwww..." Chica played with her fingers/tips of her wings.

„What are you doing here anyways?" Goldie asked her.

„I-I was thinking and... I wanted to apologize to her for being so forceful and mean." Chica admitted.

„Well, Bonnie said that she doesn't look like she has any grudge against you and the rest. I guess she'll probably accept your apology." Goldie said, scratching his head.

„I think we need to wake her up first to find out if she'd forgive us or not." Bonnie said, placing the monitor on the table.

There was a moment of silence as the three realized what Bonnie said. They were seriously going to ask the Night Guard – no, Skylar! – Skylar to forgive them for what they did to her. They weren't sure though if they should apologize for the one and half week of terror or only for the pizza incident.

„If you want to apologize to her, then do it properly."

The trio was startled when they suddenly heard Freddy speaking. He had his arms crossed on his chest and Foxy was standing next to him.

„Huuu, hello, Freddy..." Bonnie stuttered. „How did you know we're here?"

„Some idiot left ta Pirate Cove cam on." Foxy said, narrowing his eyes. „Ya know how me hate that thin'!"

„Ugh, upppsie..." Bonnie smiled nervously as he looked at the monitor (40% left folks). „My fault."

Foxy frowned, glaring at the purple bunny.

„So, what should we do now?" Chica asked.

The rest didn't answer. They had never been in a such situation. Even though they hated night guards in general, Skylar was something else. It was clear that the Animatronics were unwilling to harm her now and were as curious about her as she was about them.

„Leave her alone, perhaps?" Bonnie shrugged.

„That's impossible." Freddy shook his head.

Yeah, the other four realized Freddy was right. No matter how many times they say they won't invade the Office, they still do it. On the other hand, their motives changed. There was an awkward silence.

„May I suggest something?" Goldie rose his voice. Freddy nodded. Goldie pointed at Skylar. „How about letting her decide about it?"

There was a moment of silence.

„Well, she was the one who actually let me inside." Chica said. „And she was nice to me. Maybe I overreacted a bit."

„No wonder why she said she can't trust us." Bonnie said.

„And she can't, at least until you start to treat her as a normal person." Freddy said. „She had to learn it the harder way."

„Are you feeling sorry for her now?" Bonnie asked, grinning. Freddy glared at him. The bunny gulped. „Umm, I take that as a no."

„Well, I don't care. I only want 'er ta stop flashin' the cam at me." Foxy said. „It's annoyin' me! Ever heard of the word _privacy?_ "

„Again, I was the one who let it on. Accidentally." Bonnie groaned. Foxy lowered his eye-lid (the other eye was covered by the eye-patch) and crossed his arms.

„Nice that fer once yer takin' responsibility fer yer actions, Bon." Foxy said.

„You two are impossible." Chica rolled her eyes. Cupcake, who was on her shoulder, had the same expression.

„I agree with Goldie." Freddy said, with everyone directing their attention to him. „We should leave her alone, but we should make clear that she is responsible for her actions here and that if something happens to her, that it's her own fault."

„And what if she asks any questions?" Chica asked.

„Don't tell her more than necessary." Freddy said. „We should let her find out everything on her own."

„And what about _him?"_ Goldie asked. „ _He_ won't be happy when he hears about this."

„Leave _him_ to me. This pizzeria ain't his playground." Freddy growled. „I already have enough of his little games."

„Only that he outwits you every time." Bonnie crossed his arms, remarking dryly.

„Bon has a point. We have bigger worries than the Night Guard." Foxy said.

„Skylar!" Chica corrected him. Foxy rolled his eyes.

„Okay, Skylar.", he said.

„That's right." Freddy eyed the girl. Maybe she could help them. Maybe...

Freddy looked back at the rest.

„Winchester stays here, that's sure. But be wary. We already have enough problems, and I don't want more.", he said.

„Okay.", the rest replied. While Foxy and Goldie shrugged, Bonnie and Chica looked excited.

„Now get out." Freddy said. „We'll discuss this with her tomorrow."

Foxy, Chica and Bonnie exited through the right door, while Goldie simply vanished. Freddy was about to leave as well and glanced back one last time at the girl. He noticed that some color returned to her face. Also, she was smiling.

The last one surprised him. Did she hear their conversation? Freddy didn't know. All he knew was to never trust night guards. He experienced that a long time ago and learned his lesson. Still, he had to draw a line somewhere. He sighed as he got out of the Office. He just hoped things won't be so bad with her around.

Things couldn't get worse, right?


	9. Open Up

Again, thanks for your continuous support.

This chapter is rather short and it's _dedicated to Phone Guy._ This one has the Night 4 Tape and we all know what happens during that night. Also, I **suggest to everyone to listen to _Open Up_ by _Muse of Discord_ , **which lyrics I used for this chapter. It gives you an eerie feeling and it's an interesting conversation between Freddy/Murderer Child and the Murderer (whom Freddy thinks to be Mike Schmidt).

Speaking of said song, the chapter is also named **Open Up** simply because both 'bots and Night Guard start to open up to each other. Also, if you notice that the Animatronics have a similar personality to their counterparts in **Survive the Night,** that was purely intentional.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 8:**

 **Camera 1 and 2 and 3. I swear to God, they're after me.**

 **I see their faces on the screen, but nowhere they are to be seen.**

 **Lock the door and keep it shut, don't let them in no matter what.**

 **No power left, an empty cup. Don't let those doors open up.**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar knew this night's gonna be different. Y'know, Night 4. And 4 is Death. She nervously waited for Phone Guy's call, hoping he'd provide her with more knowledge. After all, he probably survived this. She almost jumped out of her chair as the phone rung.

 _„Hello, hello?"_

Finally!

 _„Hey!"_

Hah, I'm so glad to hear from ya.

 _„Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

Yeah, I'm also glad I managed to get through. The previous night was particulary nasty since Freddy was active as well. So, do you have any wisdom to pass down?

 _„Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_

Why not? * _worried*_

She heard banging sounds coming from the recorded message. It was similar to the one Foxy makes when trying to enter the Office.

 _„It's-It's been a bad night here for me."_

Skylar was now worried. Her usual knack for sarcasm disappeared.

 _„Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."_

What's going on here? What do you mean?

 _„Uh, hey, do me a favor."_

Umm, sure I will.

Skylar again heard the banging sound, knowing Foxy was at the door when Phone Guy left the message. She had a bad feeling.

 _„Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"_

You mean the Backstage. O-okay. I'll check it.

She again heard Foxy banging.

 _„I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks."_

W-what do you mean?

 _„Maybe it won't be so bad."_

No, no, no, no... Please don't tell me what I think it's gonna happen...

She heard Foxy banging again.

 _„Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."_

No...

Skylar was struck. She gulped as she heard Toreador's Theme playing. She knew it was Freddy's theme.

 _„You know.."_

She suddenly heard some sort of moaning, which she attributed to Bonnie and Chica.

 _„oh, no –„_

She closed her eyes, listening to a roaring screech and static. The roar probably belonged to Golden Freddy.

She now knew Phone Guy didn't make it.

He had been dead for a long time.

 **...**

Skylar was in her room at her apartment, listening to Phone Guy's last call. Last week, when she heard it, she was on the edge of freaking out. Not only did she hear Phone Guy getting killed by the Animatronics, the 'bots were insanely aggressive that night. That is where the night got brutal; Freddy was be very difficult to understand and predict. Also, when Bonnie and Chica appeared at the West and East Hall Corners, their heads started to violently twitch and robotic mumbling sound could be heard, the same sound heard when she experienced hallucinations.

It was a nightmare.

The hardest part was how to deal with Freddy. He became really unpredictable and his movement pattern confused her. He totally ignored any set of rules Sky learned the previous night and made his own. However, there was a way to counter this. Freddy always took one path to her through the building: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Each time he moved, he'd let out a demonic laughter, making it a bit easier to deal with him, as he wouldn't backtrack (except when he got locked out from the Office once he reached the East Hall Corner). Also, monitoring him slowed him down. Still, hearing his laughter was still hard when Chica and Bonnie reach their corners, as their moaning made Skylar lose her concentration.

Skylar focused only on the Hall Lights, Freddy, the Pirate Cove and the sounds she heard. Although the moaning freaked her out, it was easier for her to locate Bonnie and Chica. Freddy, despite his new movement pattern, could also be monitored and she has already learned how to deal with Foxy. It was also a good thing she didn't have to deal with Golden Freddy, as she couldn't focus on the West Hall Corner even if she wanted. Also, when she saw Freddy at the East Hall Corner, she learned how she mustn't look at him as it would keep him longer there. If she heard his laughter, it was a sign the corner was free.

Also, she noticed something else that night. As she checked Freddy's location, she saw Bonnie's paw coming through the door and reaching for the door and light buttons. She quickly shut the door down.

After re-listening to the tape again, Skylar wondered why the Animatronics acted differently. Foxy had his usual bum and rush pattern, but this time it could be triggered more easily. He probably really hated the camera. Chica and Bonnie seemed (as showed by Bonnie) to have the ability to disable the door and hall lights. If Skylar hadn't shut the door, the left door would've been disabled, leaving her at Foxy's and/or Bonnie's mercy. Also, their moaning and twitching heads indicated that there was something supernatural indeed. Something which caused the 'bots to become like this. The biggest evidence for the Animatronics being sentient, or at least smarter than their usual AI was Freddy. He totally changed the rules, driving her crazy.

Oh, and Goldie appeared once again in her Office, along with the hallucinations.

„No, thanks." Skylar groaned.

Poor, poor Phone Guy. After making it to 6 AM, Skylar checked the Backstage, but didn't find anything. She was disappointed.

What did she hope for to find? Phone Guy's remains? Com'n, he told her that the management cleans everything up after the night guard dies. They probably did the same to Phone Guy. Also, Skylar had no idea how old those tapes were.

After she examined them, she realized they were probably years old, not weeks. She tried to analyze the calls as well.

It was obvious Phone Guy had been at Freddy's for a longer time, probably longer than she was. Or he had been a fan of Freddy's and later applied for the night guard job, until he discovered what the 'bots do to the night guards. He probably witnessed one such kill, but remained. Skylar could only assume why – perhaps he loved the place too much and stayed there. Or, he was aware of the consequences and decided to stay there so nobody else would get harmed. Maybe it was both.

All in all, Phone Guy was probably a veteran night guard and was able to control the situation to the best of his knowledge and abilities, though his efforts were futile in the very end. He probably knew he'd get killed, so he left the messages for the next night guard. Maybe creating the messages even drained his power down to zero, if they were all made at the same night. Talking about sacrisfice...

She was simply glad the company didn't delete the messages. They probably left them, thinking they're a sort of tutorial for new night guards.

Skylar sighed.

If he was that long at Freddy's, just how could the 'bots get him?

Or, maybe that was the problem.

He was too long there and the Animatronics figured out his strategy and tag teamed him. It would make sense.

It was obvious the Animatronics probably tag teamed in some way to get him. However, who exactly got him, Skylar had no idea. Freddy and Foxy would be obvious ones, but she heard also a roar which she attributed to Golden Freddy. Also, she heard the moans which Chica and Bonnie emitted. Maybe he was killed by one of them...

Or maybe, he was killed by all of them.

First, she heard Foxy's banging. He banged on the door for a long time and probably drained a good chunk of Phone Guy's power. She now knew that, when the power goes out, Freddy comes, plays his chime and attacks. However, Freddy wasn't the only one inside. There were also Bonnie, Chica and Golden Freddy. Also, the power totally didn't go out because she didn't hear the familiar hum when it goes out. Also, the call would've cut off much earlier.

Skylar assumed that Foxy banged on the door several times, draining Phone Guy's power. Phone Guy was short with power and left both doors open, not noticing that Bonnie and Chica sneaked inside as he was probably too busy with Freddy who was maybe at the Kitchen (the only place he plays Toreador's March during the night) and disabled the doors and hall lights and remained there. Then Freddy probably got inside, scaring him with his chime. (Apparently, all Animatronics had a habit to taunt the Night Guard before killing him/her). Phone Guy, who still had some power left, probably lifted the monitor, trying to buy some time (maybe he was close to 6 AM and hoped that'd give him more time), only to summon Golden Freddy inside, who then lunged at him.

All in all, it was teamwork which killed him, probably all Animatronics going at once at him.

Skylar shuddered. She felt really sorry for him. During the calls, he sounded nonchalant, but he was probably on the edge of his sanity, making the messages to keep himself calm and to warn his sucessors. He probably tried to find a logical explanation for the Animatronics' behavior and clinged to it until his death.

4 is Death, indeed.

 **...**

Tonight, Skylar decided she wouldn't let anyone inside. Clutching the recorded message with Phone Guy's last call, she opened the monitor and decided to try to survive an another night. She felt better tonight, after the good, long sleep she had previous night. She was surprised the Animatronics didn't try to kill her and was surprised when she found herself wrapped up in blankets, lying on the floor. Her head hurt, but she was fine.

She had no idea what to expect from the Animatronics tonight, but she wouldn't get herself tricked this time. She again played the tape, simply feeling the need to listen to someone, no matter how short or how horrifying it is.

She noticed how Chica moved first from the Show Stage, just like always she'd do that on later nights. Bonnie followed. Sky flashed to the Pirate Cove cam and then back to the Show Stage. Freddy was gone as well. However, the Dining Area and Show Stage were faintly lit, indicating the 'bots (or at least, Freddy) wouldn't go after her tonight.

She turned the monitor down and closed her eyes, listening to the steps of the 'bots.

„Another night in the trenches.", she sighed.

 **...**

Bonnie narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Dining Area cam. He got approached by Chica.

„What's your plan?", she asked.

„I want to get inside the Office of course." Bonnie turned to her. He looked at Freddy. „How about that?"

„Leave me out of whatever you plan." Freddy replied. He was already busy enough and didn't want to get involved in whatever Bonnie planned.

„Oi, Foxy!" Bonnie looked at the Pirate Cove.

„No!" Foxy replied even before Bonnie could ask him. Bonnie looked at Chica.

„So, it's just me and you.", he said. Chica shrugged.

„What about Goldie?", she asked. Bonnie waved with his paw.

„Nah. He'll be our last option.", the bunny replied. „At first, we need to see if she'll let us inside on her own."

Chica nodded.

The two went into their respective hallways, but as both approached their respective corners, the hall lights turned on.

And Skylar looked angry.

Chica was the first one to get there and as she rose her wing to knock on the window, Skylar shut the door. She turned to the left door, turning the hall light on only to see Bonnie peeking inside with a cheeky smile.

And the door getting closed right in front of his nose.

Bonnie pouted.

„So, that's how you want to play.", he muttered.

He returned to the Dining Area with Chica waiting for him.

„So, now what?", she asked. „She won't let us in."

„You shouldn't be surprised that she's so careful now." Freddy told them, holding a chair. „She probably assumed that we'll go once again after her and decided to hold her guard."

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the camera. It was turned on for a brief second before it turned off. He was surprised the girl actually listened to him for once and stayed inside, not letting anyone inside till 6 AM. She probably learned her lesson. Smart girl.

Freddy shook his head and continued cleaning the Dining Area, leaving Chica and Bonnie to wonder what they should do next.

„She probably won't use the power until somebody appears at the door." Chica said. „Maybe we could stay there until it drains out."

„Nah, it'll take too long, even if we stay there together. Besides, attacking after the power drains out is Freddy's thing." Bonnie crossed his arms, pondering what to do. He then grinned. „Wait, maybe it'll work."

„I have no idea what you're talking about." Chica said. Bonnie grabbed her hand.

„Oh, it'll sure work." Bonnie pulled her towards where the main power lever was, towards a room which wasn't on the digital map of the pizzeria. Since Skylar wasn't watching them, they could easily get inside and mess around with the power.

„I don't like this idea." Chica said as Bonnie approached the lever.

„Oh, it's fool-proof, I assure you!", the bunny grinned widely. „We turned the power off in the whole restaurant and she'll either get out or we'll go inside. It's perfect!"

„Maybe it is." Chica frowned. „But Freddy will be angry at us for turning the power off inside the whole pizzeria."

„Don't worry, we'll turn it on once we get Skylar out." Bonnie said, struggling with the lever. „Ugh, this one is pretty rusty. Could you help me here a bit?"

Chica rolled her eyes and went to help Bonnie. She still didn't think that this was a good idea. Still, the two managed to pull the lever down, making all lights go out.

„Hey, what's goin' on?" Foxy peeked out of the Pirate Cove, his golden eyes shining in the darkness. Freddy put down the chair he was holding and looked around, his bright blue eyes shining as well due the LED lights in his endoskeleton.

„The power went out." Freddy frowned.

„Already?"

The two heard an another voice and noticed Golden Freddy floating next to them.

„I thought the power goes out this way only in the Office.", he said.

„Me too." Foxy exited the Pirate Cove. Freddy went to the Show Stage, trying to turn on the stage lights. They didn't work.

The Animatronics knew that the Office used an old power source, a temporary one with limited power, different than the one at the Dining Area and the rest of the restaurant, which was much stronger and had limitless power. That's why the Office power (with the fan draining some of it) would go out, but if the Night Guard walked outside and turned any other light on, it would stay on. That way, the management wanted to prevent using up too much energy (by giving the Night Guard limited power) and the normal lights couldn't get accessed due the Animatronics preventing the Night Guard from going outside.

„Somebody must've turned off the main generator." Freddy said. And he had some idea who did it.

And speaking of the devil, the two culprits walked inside, seeing the stern looks on Freddy, Goldie and Foxy's expressions.

„I guess we're in trouble now." Bonnie muttered. Chica just gulped.

 **...**

Skylar was startled when the power suddenly turned off. But when she checked the monitor last time, she had more than 90% left. She had no idea what the Animatronics were up to and she didn't like it. She listened carefully, in fear to hear the familiar steps and expecting Freddy to show up on the left.

He didn't.

In fact, nobody approached the Office. It was a bit strange, but it gave Skylar some time to calm down and think about it.

Even if Freddy tended to change the rules during their deadly game, they were still fair to her and leave her with the doors, lights and power to fend them off, knowing well they could get her easily sooner or later. They didn't break the rules, they just bend them to their own benefit.

Skylar took out the flashlight from her bag and turned to the East Hall Corner, gulping as she thought about what she intended.

She didn't want to wait and get caught inside the Office. Maybe it was better for her to find a place to hide until 6 AM chimes, since she couldn't use the Office. Being mobile was sure better than just sit there and do nothing but wait for your own demise.

She stepped into the East Hall Corner, turning on her flashlight, and went towards the Restrooms.

 **...**

„What were you two thinking?!" Freddy hissed.

„It was all Bonnie's idea!" Chica freaked out, pointing at Bonnie. The bunny narrowed his eyes.

„Thanks for the support, Chica.", he said in a deadpan tone.

„I want you two to turn on the power right away!" Freddy said.

The only thing which illuminated the room were the lights coming from their eyes. Or in Golden Freddy's case, the faintly lit dots in his eye-sockets.

„Yeah boss." Bonnie muttered. Freddy frowned, crossing his arms.

„I heard that.", he growled.

„Oi, guys. Somebody's comin' in." Foxy hissed. The five went quiet, hearing steps coming from the East Hallway. And a female voice.

„Stupid flashlight.", they heard shaking and knocking sounds. „Please don't die on me now."

„Turn the eye-lights down." Freddy hissed.

With their eyes closed, no light was emitted from the 'bots, making them invisible in the pitch black darkness.

Skylar, who was too busy with her flashlight which batteries were close to giving up their lifes, didn't notice she walked right inside the Dining Area. Nor did she notice the Animatronics.

„Turn on!", she shook the flashlight a few times, trying to turn it on. Finally it did, with the girl smiling.

Until she was greeted with the sight of 5 frowning Animatronics.

„Turn off, turn off, turn off!", she rapidly shook the flashlight. It instantly turned off, making the situation only worse.

Now, the 5 'bots were staring at her with their eyes bright lit. Skylar gulped.

She was doomed.

 **...**

Freddy shook his head after Bonnie came back, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed as he looked at the bunny. Bonnie responded with a nervous grin as he joined the other 'bots. The power was back on and all lights at the Dining Area were turned on.

He then looked at their Night Guard, who was sitting on the stage, with Chica on her right and Foxy and Goldie on her left, watching over her so she won't escape. The girl played with her fingers, looking down at her lap. She rose her head when she noticed Freddy stepping in front of her, with a defiant expression on her face, staring at the animatronic brown bear.

Freddy realized that, whatever would happen next, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

„Soooo, now what?" Skylar frowned. „If you plan to kill me, then do it quick. I hate slow deaths."

„Change of plans." Freddy said. „We won't harm you."

Skylar wasn't surprised at all. She jumped on the ground, crossing her arms and looking at Freddy with a firm expression.

„Okay, Fazbear, what's the deal now?" Skylar asked. Freddy bowed to her, his face being right in front of hers.

„The deal is, Winchester, that if you cause any trouble in my restaurant, you'll be done." Freddy then rose to his full height, being taller than Skylar. „Otherwise, you're allowed to roam through the pizzeria during the night and we won't harm you."

„Fair enough." Skylar said. „I won't cause any trouble. However, all I want to know is the past of this place. That's all."

„Good, that's your decision. But you should be aware of the consequences." Freddy said.

„Believe me, somebody warned me already on my first night here. And that weren't the staff members nor the management." Skylar replied with a confident expression. „I still remained."

She then turned to the West Hallway, walking away, but stopped for a bit. She turned around, sighing and her frown turning into a smile.

„Still, thanks for trusting me."

With that said, she went to the Office. The Animatronics looked at her, until she vanished.

„Woa, that was easy." Bonnie said.

„Lass has no idea what she's gettin' into." Foxy remarked.

„When you think you saw everything..." Golden Freddy shook his head.

„I think that she's nice." Chica said, earning surprised looks from everyone. „What? That's just my opinion."

„I wonder whom she meant when she said that somebody else told her about us." Freddy said.

„Well, I was a few times near the Office and I heard her talking with someone. But there was nobody inside." Bonnie said.

„You mean the male voice we heard before?" Freddy rose an eyebrow.

„I heard it too. But before. I mean the time before the pizzeria closed years ago." Chica said.

„Well, there's a phone in the Office. Maybe the lass is talkin' to someone who knows 'bout us." Foxy said.

„And who's that person?" Goldie asked.

„Why don't you ask her then?" Freddy said dryly, rolling with his eyes. „As Chica said, Winchester is _nice._ If you're lucky, she'll tell you."

„Why are you so distrustful of her?" Bonnie asked.

„All I can tell is that this girl means trouble." Freddy growled, leaving the four. He had enough problems and the girl was just an additional. However, he made clear he wasn't responsible for what happens to her.

It was probably the best for all of them.

However, Freddy was still curious. Despite not being happy with the Night Guard still being around, he was curious how she'd react to what she learns about the history of this place. Also, he wanted to know who this mysterious person is who calls her every night and probably gives her instructions on how to deal with the Animatronics.

He slowly came to the realization that it maybe would be worth it to find out more about their Night Guard.

 **...**

Despite now being allowed to visit the Night Guard and _vice versa_ , the Animatronics didn't do anything for the rest of the night. There were no visits. They still needed some time to think about the situation and Skylar was fine with it. She also didn't know what to expect from their newly-formed relationship.

She re-listened Phone Guy's last tape. She realized she managed to achieve something no other Night Guard did – convince the Animatronics to not kill her. The conditions and the basis was still shaky and she didn't know how to behave, but she was sure that the Animatronics would soon get used to her.

It was 5 AM and nothing happened. Yet.

Did they wait for her to make the first move?

Skylar slowly counted the minutes. Half an hour passed. Nothing happened.

She saw Bonnie and Chica on the Show Stage, talking about something, probably her. Freddy was cleaning the tables at the Dining Area. Foxy was inside the Pirate Cove. Goldie wasn't anywhere to be found, but Skylar speculated he was somewhere near.

She looked at the tape with Phone Guy's call. Whoever this person was, he saved her life with his advices and gave her some hints about the past of the pizzeria. Also, the changing posters helped as well.

Sky wondered if it were the children's spirits who wanted to tell her about the history of the place as well. After all, she heard cheering every time she made it to 6 AM without getting caught, especially during the first 4 Nights.

Finally, 6 AM arrived and Skylar's shift finished. One last check and she saw the 'bots in their usual places. She sighed, standing up and putting the tape into her bag.

She was about to leave as she suddenly heard bells chiming and children cheering.

She smiled.

Well, maybe 4 isn't Death after all (at least for her).


	10. Brave

Okay, let's move on. I'm sure some people wonder who the mysterious _He_ is. Well, here's an obvious hint in this chapter.

Also, the 'bots are finally standing up for themselves with the symbolical **Brave** by **Sara Bareilles** playing.

Also, tape-wise, it's the fifth night, which is why I used the chorus from **Five Nights at Freddy's** by **The Living Tombstone.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Nightmare Foxy pic is out** \- the **Trailer** chapter got changed again.

* * *

 **Night 9:**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Is this where you wanna be?**

 **I just don't get it**

 **Why do you wanna stay?**

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

 **xXxXx**

Night 5, Skylar's final night at Freddy's. That night, dealing with the Animatronics was ridicolously difficult. All Animatronics were after her, but more determinated. Especially Freddy. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie drained her power and Freddy wouldn't even leave once he got to the East Hall Corner. Skylar had to watch out that nobody gets inside and jams the door and light buttons. She used the strategy from the previous night, which worked, to some extent.

She was sure she'd die that night.

 **...**

Skylar sighed. Well, sometimes things aren't what they seem. She remembered her 5th Night well. A week ago, she ran out of power and Freddy sneaked inside. She thought he'd kill her, but he spared her life as the clock turned 6 AM, warning her to not return. Of course, she didn't listen.

And now she and the Animatronics were...

Skylar had no idea if she could call them her friends.

She was currently at her home, reading her e-mails. She sent Josh the tape with the distorted voices several days ago and hoped he got it and managed to clear it.

She had no idea who sent that message. She felt it wasn't for her, but for Phone Guy's sucessor, years before the pizzeria re-opened. The management probably put it in without checking if it was part of the training tapes. Still, she was curious about who sent it.

Phone Guy? Well, he was dead and there was no chance he'd managed to send the message. That's, if he didn't manage to find a way to call from the after-life, but it was highly unlikely.

The Animatronics? It would be possible. Maybe they figured out how to send messages and decided to scare whoever they called. However, something seemed to be wrong.

Why did they use those deep, distorted voices? It really didn't sound like any of them. Also, the message was cut off with something that sounded like an Animatronic screech, but it sounded different. It was really difficult to figure out who sent it.

Skylar's main suspect was Freddy, but... well, she didn't really believe it was him. It just didn't sound like Freddy's style of taunting. Aside the deep, garbled, demonic-sounding voice (he did let a demonic laughter to let her know he was coming after her), it sounded more like somebody from the other side, the supernatural side, tried to call her, but had a bad signal.

Skylar suddenly found a new message. At the same moment, she also got a call.

„Hi Josh!", she greeted her caller, looking at the time. 10:30 PM. She still had time. „So, did you decode the message?"

„Hey, Sky!" Josh greeted her. „Yeah, I did. Kind of... Who the hell sent you that message anyways? It sounded like the Devil himself tried to speak to you?"

„I found that at my working place, but it's a too long story to explain everything." Skylar replied. „So, what do you got?"

„Everything's in the e-mail I sent you." Josh replied. Skylar opened her mail, reading it.

 _„(Omitted: Sir,) it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (omitted: not) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?"_

 _„You are right. Countless uses (omitted: of Bose instruments) will be made by future gener- (omitted: ations. The scientist) seldom knows contemporaneous (omitted: reward; it is enough to possess) the joy of creative (omitted: service.)"_

„What's this?" Skylar asked, completely confused.

„I did a little research. According to my sources, it's an excerpt from the book _Autobiography of a Yogi_ by _Paramhansa Yoganand_ a. Well, at least that's what I figured out. It's so much distorted that it's almost impossible to confirm it 100%." Josh said.

„So, what is it about?" Skylar asked.

„Well, it's something about how metal might also have life essence like animals and plants." Josh said nonchalantly.

Skylar gulped.

Huh, metal comes to life? Why did it sound so familiar?

She sighed.

„I kinda wonder what this, I paraphrase, _joy of creation_ is." Josh chuckled. „You gotta give him credit for trying to predict that some day, metal might have it's own will."

„You mean, like robots?" Skylar asked.

„Yeah! I mean, some people already invented robots who can think on their own. Maybe that was meant in this book." Josh suggested.

„Maybe..." Skylar rolled with her eyes. Josh had no idea just how close to the truth he was. He totally nailed it.

„Well, I posted you the whole chapter if you want to read it." Josh said.

„Thanks. I appreciate it, but I gotta go now." Skylar said.

„Ugh, wait Sky!" Josh yelled before she could cancel the call.

„What is it?" Skylar asked.

„I kinda wondered if we could meet up. Y'know, have an ice, watch a movie..." Josh asked.

„I'm not sure..."

„Oh, please! I haven't seen you for two weeks." Josh pleaded.

„I'm so sorry, but I don't have the time. But I'll make up for it, I promise. Besides, I owe you for translating me the message." Skylar said. Josh sighed.

„Alright. Well, hope to see you soon.", he said.

„Yeah, bye!" Skylar canceled the call and focused on the chapter. She soon found one part which interested the the most.

 _„A universal reaction seemed to bring metal, plant and animal under a common law. They all exhibited essentially the same phenomena of fatigue and depression, with possibilities of recovery and of exaltation, as well as the permanent irresponsiveness associated with death."_

„Huh, if this is so, then you should've seen what those Animatronics are capable of." Skylar chuckled.

Yes, she believed the guy and his discoveries. After all, she was a living witness of just what metal is capable of. Or better to say, a robot. However, the robots she knew came to life due supernatural forces. The experiment this guy performed was totally not under any influence of the supernatural.

Skylar stopped reading.

If it's true that metal might be alive just as plants and animals are, would it mean the Animatronics were self-aware to some extent even before they got possesed? Sounds crazy, but it's possible. This was Fazbear's we're talking about and the place was everything else but normal.

Skylar wondered who the sender was and why did he sent this message? As a warning? A hint? A threat? All three?

 _The joy of creation..._

Well, somebody created those Animatronics to entertain people. But they turned into something bigger.

And she was going to find out what exactly.

 **...**

Skylar had no idea what to expect this night. They were all wary, both Night Guard and Animatronics. However, both sides were willing to give a try and trust each other. Still, both sides had no idea that the other side was willing to give the opposite side a chance.

Yeah, it was really confusing.

Skylar sat in the Office, sighing. So, this fifth Night (this week) was supposed to be a new chapter, where she and the Animatronics would try to tolerate each other more. Skylar knew that it wouldn't be hard to befriend Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Goldie. Freddy, however, would be a big problem, since he showed her numerous times that he doesn't trust her at all.

Skylar didn't want any trouble. She was fine when left alone, but after finding out that the Animatronics are sentient, she'd gladly talk with them. She even let Chica inside as a sign of kidness, well knowing that the chick Animatronic could kill her. She also slept through a whole night with both doors open, being a sitting duck for the Animatronics. Yet, they didn't attack her. If that wasn't an indicator that she was willing to trust them...

It was 12:30 AM and she didn't bother to check on them. Instead, she killed her free time trying to punch some sense into the information she got.

The earliest date she got was the year 1987, the year when The Bite happened and when somebody lost his or her frontal lobe. Phone Guy didn't tell her who was the victim or who did it, but she could only speculate. Due this accident, the Animatronics were stripped off of their free-roaming mode.

However, Skylar wondered if there was something else, something which upset Chica so much that she threatened Skylar to not mention that year again. There was a possibility that in summer 1987, The Missing Children Incident happened.

Sure, everyone would be upset with somebody getting injured, but such injuries can happen on daily basis, especially when working with dangerous Animatronics who tend to malfunction. And since the Animatronics were fierencely protective of kids, there was no doubt the Incident would drive them crazy.

Or fuel their rage enough to cause them to hunt down the Night Guards.

Skylar assumed the murderer was a former Night Guard or a Night Guard fraud, which would explain why the Animatronics are after her. Also, he could've stuffed the corpses into the Animatronics, as the Animatronics use the same killing method when catching their victims.

Good. Now she had to figure out when did Phone Guy make the messages. He said in his first call that more than 20 years has passed since the Animatronics were last checked. Assuming he meant that the last check was in 1987 (when the company got rid of the bodies of the kids or something else), that would mean the tapes dated back to 2007.

However, there was a problem.

The paycheck she got were rather old. Her boss told her that 120 bucks was the minimum wage in the early and mid 90s and that she'd get payed so much until she becomes a full-time worker, as the pizzeria is currently undergoing a renovation and they needed to cut the pays. And since she was the newest addition to this pizzeria, of course she'd get payed less then expected. (Besides, she has already stated her boss and the rest of the management are cheapskates).

Also, they didn't expect her to survive two weeks as a Night Guard.

That means that (she did a bit of research), the tapes dated back to somewhere between 1990-1997, 1993 being probably the closest year. Which would mean that the Animatronics are even older than thought, going back to the early 70s. That was some really advanced technology.

Also, she assumed Phone Guy worked there before the pizzeria closed, maybe the same year before the pizzeria closed. He was murdered and his sucessor took the job.

Skylar was glad she befriended Sally, who was a great help during her researches. Apperantly, her mother worked there the last few weeks before it's closing as a waitress and moved away once it closed. According to Sally's mother, a guy named Mike Schmidt was the last Night Guard who worked there before it closed. He was fired for tampering with the Animatronics, general unprofessionalism and odor. And he lasted 7 Nights.

Skylar made a note to try to contact Mr. Schmidt once she has the time to do it.

However, there were a lot of gapes and unanswered questions she had. Questions only the Animatronics themselves could answer. She checked the Show Stage.

All Animatronics were gone.

 **...**

„You gotta be kidding me." Bonnie almost face-palmed as he saw Chica.

„What?", the chick Animatronic was confused. Bonnie pointed at what she was holding. She looked down. „Oh, you mean this... Well, I hope she won't get angry."

What Chica held was a slice of pizza she has made just a few minutes ago. She sighed as she saw Bonnie's expression.

„Aw, com'n! Everybody likes pizza!" Chica tried to defend herself. Cupcake, who was next to her, let out a series of squeals, trying to defend his owner as well.

„I seriously doubt she'd want to see a pizza three days after she got sick simply coz she ate it." Bonnie said. „Oh, not because she ate it – but because you forced her to eat it!"

„And now you're defending her?" Chica growled. „What about you? You were the one who caused her to become so paranoid by scaring her!"

Cupcake growled, agreeing with her.

„I think she's paranoid only coz we all went after her. Don't point the finger just at me!" Bonnie pointed wih his thumb at himself, his other hand on his hip.

Chica pouted, apperantly not knowing how to answer.

„Well, I don't care!" She lift her head, closing her eyes and lifting her plate, walking into the East Hallway. Cupcake followed her in a similar manner. „I'm gonna pay her a visit."

„I'm gonna pay her a visit. Nananana..." Bonnie imitated Chica's feminine voice in a mocking manner, his arms crossed on his chest.

He shook his head. He also planned to visit Skylar, but now he had to deal with two girls and a prop, instead of just with the girl. He walked into the West Hallway, knowing he'd have to keep an eye on Chica, since she had a knack for temper tantrums, especially if it involved somebody criticising her pizzas. Freddy, Goldie, Foxy and Bonnie all saw her as a little sister (who also had a pet on batteries) and tried to keep her out of trouble, but never told her about that.

Bonnie hoped this night won't again end up in an incident.

 **...**

Chica took a deep breath as she made her way towards the Office. She hoped the girl would accept her little gift and that they could start over. She remembered the night when Skylar actually let her in. They had a nice conversation and she was glad Skylar loved her pizza. It went good (until she overreacted) and Chica hoped this night will be similar, without the overreaction from her side.

„This time, I won't let myself get upset so easily.", she told Cupcake firmly. The prop groaned in agreement.

Finally, they reached the Office as Chica heard Skylar's voice. At first, she thought the girl was talking to herself, but when she listened again, she realized the girl was actually singing.

And she was pretty good at it.

 _„Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

 _When they settle 'neath your skin_

 _Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

 _Sometimes a shadow wins_

 _But I wonder what would happen if you_

 _Say!_

 _What you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave!"_

Skylar didn't register Chica's arrival since she had her headphones on her head, her eyes closed and turned the music to full volume, drumming with her fingers on the edge of the table, listening to _Brave_ by _Sara Bareilles._ She didn't expect any visits tonight and thought she'd have some fun on her own.

Chica had also fun as she listened to Skylar's singing. Okay, she had to admit that the girl was pretty good – loud, but a good singer. Also, she was curious about the song. The only songs Chica knew were children songs and nursery rhymes like _Happy Birthday, When you're happy and you know it, Itsy Bitsy Spider_ and similar ones. Old classics, like Bonnie said.

She listened to the lyrics of Skylar's song. It sounded pretty interesting and she wondered if the girl would let her listen to it. Or maybe even teach her how to sing it.

 _„Everybody's been there,_

 _Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

 _Fallen for the fear_

 _And done some disappearing,_

 _Bow down to the mighty_

 _Don't run, just stop holding your tongue."_

Approaching from the left, Bonnie also heard Skylar singing.

 _„Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

 _Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

 _Show me how big your brave is!"_

The girl was really loud and he could hear her from quite a distance. He peeked through the window, noticing how she completely lost herself in the world of music, not paying attention to anything. So much for staying alert and watching them.

Bonnie grinned mischievously as he thought about what might happen if he told the manager just how Skylar does her job. She'd probably get into trouble because of that. On the other hand, there were also Night Guards who fell asleep during the working hours. It was a funny sight of them waking up and suddenly realizing the Animatronics got inside.

 _„And since your history of silence_

 _Won't do you any good,_

 _Did you think it would?_

 _Let your words be anything but empty_

 _Why don't you tell them the truth?"_

Also, he had to ask the girl where she got the song.

 _„Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave!"_

Skylar opened her eyes, looking at her research notes. Music helped her to relax and _Brave_ was such type of song she could dance to and it had also lyrics which could help her feel better when she felt low.

Skylar hummed the rest of the melody and reached for her mobile phone. She wanted to repeat it, as she suddenly noticed two shadows, one of the left and the other on the right side. Chica and Bonnie – of course.

„You can come in.", she took the headphones off.

„That was amazing!" Chica chirped. „I didn't know you can sing,"

„Well, you never heard me when I'm in the shower." Skylar chuckled nervously.

„At least, you sound better then Chica." Bonnie chuckled, earning a glare from the Animatronic in question. The chick Animatronic turned to Skylar.

„What is that song you were singing?" Chica asked.

„It's called _Brave_ and it's about how a person should stand up for himself." Skylar explained.

„The lyrics sound really interesting." Bonnie said. „Though, I never heard it before."

„I'm not surprised." Skylar lowered her eye-lids.

„Actually, the only songs we know are children songs." Chica added. On her face appeared a big goofy grin. „Could you teach me how to sing it?"

„Ugh, um... I guess I can." Skylar eyed Chica suspiciously. „Why?"

„When you sing one and the same song all over again it can get boring." Bonnie answered instead.

„I don't think that little kids will understand the meaning of the lyrics." Skylar told them. „But if you want to learn something new, it's fine with me. Although, I usually listen to rock music and I'm not sure if other people will agree with the choice of music genre."

„Ow..." Chica had to admit that Skylar was right.

„So, what are you two doing here?" Skylar asked. Chica showed her the plate, with Skylar rising her eye-brow and giving Chica a questioning look. „Pizza? Again?"

„Told ya she won't like it." Bonnie crossed his arms.

„Shut up!" Chica glared at him. Cupcake also hissed, glaring at Bonnie. Chica then looked at Skylar with a toothy smile, tapping with her clawed foot on the ground. „I-I wanted to apologize for my behavior and being so forceful. And... well, the only way I knew how to show that I'm sorry is making pizza... I hope you'll accept it."

„I..." Skylar blinked, surprised at the chick's sudden change of attitude.

„If-if you don't want it, you don't have to eat it!" Chica now panicked a bit. She was afraid Skylar won't accept her gift and that she'll lose her chance to become friends with the Night Guard.

„Actually, I am hungry." Skylar took the plate. She smiled. „Thanks!"

„Really!" Chica hopped on spot excitedly. Bonnie leaned over to Skylar with a little grin on his face.

„You aren't pretending hunger, are you?", he asked.

„No, really, I am hungry." Skylar took a bite. „I didn't eat anything for dinner."

„Okay, but I know you sometimes pretend to be nice just not to anger us." Bonnie continued.

„What's your point?" Skylar asked.

„Exactly what I said." Bonnie said. „You're afraid."

„I'm not afraid. Maybe a bit paranoid. But that still doesn't mean I play nice just coz I'm afraid of _you_." Skylar stared at Bonnie, who stared back.

„Your screams during the previous nights say something else." Bonnie grinned.

„Ow, shut up. That was because I didn't know what I was facing. And besides, how would you react when you see a 2 and half meter tall Animatronic bunny staring at you at the Backstage, inches away from the camera with complete black eyes?" Skylar placed the pizza and the plate on the table and gestured her words. Bonnie started to laugh. The girl frowned. „That ain't funny!"

That made Bonnie even laugh harder. Skylar turned to Chica for help. The chick Animatronic shrugged with an expression that said _I can't help you with this one_ and _Ignore him._

„Anyways, I guess we're friends now... right?" Skylar asked suddenly. The two Animatronics looked at each other, a bit confused. Skylar sighed. „Look, I know you and the rest are a bit wary when it's about me. I am as well when it comes to you. However, I'm sick of feeling that you don't want to trust me and I really want to trust you. I don't think we can move on if we don't agree on something."

„I guess you're right..." Bonnie scratched his head.

„Also, I have a question for you. That other night, when I passed out, what were you guys doing? I mean, I woke up with wrapped in blankets and I'm pretty sure they weren't on me when I passed out." Skylar said, crossing her arms.

„I guess we should tell her." Chica told Bonnie.

"Tell me what?" Skylar narrowed her eyes. The bunny sighed.

„Okay. I entered the Office, put the blankets on you so you'll be more comfortable while you're asleep and played with the monitor for the rest of the night." Bonnie said fastly, all in one breath. He closed his eyes, wincing at the thought of what Skylar might say.

„Wait, you know how to use the monitor?" Skylar was completely baffled.

„Ugh... yes." Bonnie scratched his head.

„I'm surprised.", she smirked. „So, how was it on Night Guard duty?"

„Borning. Until Goldie came along." Bonnie said.

„You mean Golden Freddy?" Skylar blinked.

„We call him Goldie." Chica answered. „Or Golden."

„Yeah, I get it. But I'm still surprised that you know how to use the equipment... wait a sec-" Skylar looked at the two. „So, you are aware of the supernatural things that happen here? I mean, the posters changing, the IT'S ME sign..."

The two Animatronics nodded.

„I already told you that we're here for a long time." Chica said.

„So, can't you tell me something about the history of this place?" Skylar asked.

The two shook their heads.

„Why?" Skylar asked.

„Partially because we can't really remember everything, partially because we don't want to talk about it and mostly because it's better to leave it a secret." Bonnie said nonchalantly. Skylar frowned, pouting and lowering her eye-lids.

„You gotta be kidding. Is this one of the _I would tell you, but I'll have to kill you then_ secrets?", she asked.

Both nodded. Skylar face-palmed.

„Well, somebody wants me to know it.", she said, sounding annoyed.

„Really?" Chica asked. „Who?"

„I have no idea. But anytime I switch over to the East Hall Corner, the List of Rules gets replaced with four newpaper articles." Skylar said. She decided not to tell them about how she hears bells and children cheering every time she makes it to 6 AM without getting caught. She noticed the worried expressions on Bonnie and Chica's faces. „All are talking about an event called The Missing Children Incident and how this place was supposed to close."

There was a bit of silence, with the two Animatronics apperantly remembering something.

„It-it did." Chica broke the silence, playing with ther fingers. „But it got re-opened and that's all what matters."

„What else do you know?" Bonnie asked.

„My tutor told me about something called The Bite of '87." Skylar crossed her arms, leaning on the table. „And that somebody lost his or her frontal lobe during it."

„You know about the Bite?" Chica sounded surprised. „That was supposed to be a secret as well."

„Wait, who told you that?" Bonnie asked.

„A guy who called me on the phone the first four nights I spent here." Skylar said.

„I'd really like to speak with him." Bonnie said.

„You can't. He ain't available." Skylar said.

„Why not?" Chica asked.

„Actually, his phone calls were pre-recorded messages. They're at my place now and if you want, I could bring them tomorrow." Skylar said.

„So, that was the voice we heared during the nights." Bonnie stated. „Any time we'd approach the Office, we'd hear you and a male voice. It sounded like a conversation..."

„But in fact, it was me commenting Phone Guy's calls and tips." Skylar said. „I hope you didn't hear too much."

„Only the part when you started to swear." Bonnie chuckled. „And when you started to freak out... Wait, you call him Phone Guy?"

„He didn't tell me his name and that was the only thing I could come up with." Skylar said. „Anyways, what's up with Freddy, Goldie and Foxy? Ain't they coming too to join the party?"

„Foxy doesn't really like to go out of the Pirate Cove and he rather spends his time there." Chica said. „Also, he hates it when you turn on the Pirate Cove camera."

„Why?" Skylar asked.

„Long story involving a new recognition system, a Night Guard and a flashlight. Don't ask." Bonnie said.

„You are aware that I'll find it out anyway." Skylar lowered her eye-lids. „I'm too curious."

„Too curious for your own good, Winchester."

The four (yes, that includes Cupcake) turned to the right door, seeing Freddy standing outside, with his arms crossed. Skylar stepped in front of him.

„If this is again one of your _get our or you'll die_ lectures, you should know that that doesn't work on me." Skylar said.

„I know." Freddy replied.

„And if you-... wait, what?" Skylar looked at Freddy with a surprised expression on her face. She expected that Freddy would somehow try to force her to quit her job, but this...

Bonnie, Chica and Cupcake had the same expression.

„I had been thinking about you being here and I don't see any reason to further try to force you to quit." Freddy shook his head and rose his head...

...only to realize that Skylar actually hugged him.

„Thankyou, thankyou, THANK YOU!", she smiled and backed away. „All I wanted is your and everyone else's approval."

The three Animatronics and the prop were a bit stunned when Skylar suddenly started to act like an excited little kid.

„I promise I won't disappoint you... umm, what were you talking about?", she looked at the trio. „Why are you staring at me like that?"

„Sis, that was awkward." Bonnie placed his hand on her shoulder. Skylar gave him a mischevous grin.

„You have no idea what I'm capable of.", she replied.

„Oh, my..." Chica rolled with her eyes. „Why do I have the feeling that she and Bonnie will become partners in crime?"

„Partners in crime?" Skylar rose her eyebrow.

„That were innocent pranks!" Bonnie protested, glaring at Chica.

„Covering the Kitchen in ketchup is everything but innocent. I slipped and fell three times. And then I had to clean it up." Chica growled. The two glared at each other.

„I seriously need to learn what you guys do when not hunting me down. It could be interesting." Skylar told Freddy as they were watching the chick and bunny arguing.

„Honestly, there's nothing interesting going here, Winchester." Freddy eyed her.

„That's what you think. Also, call me by my name, _Fazbear."_ Skylar looked at him. The two stared at each other for a bit, until Skylar turned to Chica and Bonnie.

Freddy sighed. He knew he'd have trouble with the girl, but it was either her staying here or an another _incident_ happening at the pizzeria. And he was sick of those _incidents._ He also hoped that maybe this girl could help him solve their problems.

It was time to change the game rules.

 **...**

„Freddy?" Foxy peeked out of the Pirate Cove. It was silent inside the Dining Area, but he could hear faint noise coming from the Office. It seemed like all Animatronics went there, leaving him alone.

Maybe he was a bit of a loner, but he wanted to know where the others are. Just in case something happens. Also, he was grateful that the girl didn't turn on the Pirate Cove cams.

He exited the Pirate Cove stage and looked around the Dining Area. The only thing lit was the Show Stage, with a blue, red and yellow light and main lights were dimmed.

„Foxy!"

„SCREEEE!"

Foxy screeched, jumping as Goldie suddenly appeared behind him.

„Don't ever scare me like tha', Gold!" Foxy yelled at him.

„Ugh, sorry, but you need to see something." Goldie, who floated in front of Foxy, gestured with his head towards the back of the Dining Area.

„What is it?" Foxy asked, curious. Goldie seemed to be upset over something.

„Where are Freddy, Chica and Bonnie?" Goldie asked Foxy.

„I think they're at the Office." Foxy replied. „What's goin' on?"

„Look at the Show Stage!" Goldie said. Foxy walked towards the Show Stage, noticing something shining due the faint light. It looked like...

„...strings?" Foxy's jaw dropped.

„Yep. And they're coming from there." Goldie pointed at the door nearby the Show Stage, on the right. It was bigger than a regular, with the sign **Under construction – Workers only permitted.** The door led to an another part of the pizzeria, the part which was currently under renovation.

Foxy noticed the white-silver strings coming from beneath the door and covering the Show Stage, creating three circles where Chica, Bonnie and Freddy stood.

„Not with me, matey." Foxy grabbed the strings and used his sharp hook to cut them. He lift the strings. „We should show 'em to Freddy. He'll know what ta do with it."

„There are no strings at the Pirate Cove, right?" Goldie asked.

„Nope. I was there the whole night and no strings have appeared there." Foxy said. He went to the Office. „Freddy won't be happy at all when he hears 'bout this."

 **...**

„Bonnie, leave that monitor." Freddy growled as Bonnie started to play with it.

„Skylar, can I play with it?" Bonnie looked at Skylar. The girl shrugged.

„I guess you can, but don't break it.", she told him.

„Cool." Bonnie leaned on the table and started to mess with the monitor. Chica rolled her eyes.

„What is so interesting in..." Chica leaned over to Bonnie. „... woa, you can see half of the Dining Area with this!"

„Now that it's brightened. In total darkness, you can see anything." Skylar replied. „Just keep an eye on the power meter. I don't wanna run out of power."

„The power is draining even when you turn it down." Bonnie said.

„Blame the fan!" Skylar pointed at the metalic fan, which was buzzing. „It sucks up all the energy. Not to mention that it's annoying me."

„Why are you blaming an innocent piece of equipment?" Freddy asked.

„Woa, didn't know you have a sense of humor." Skylar said in a deadpan voice.

„Coz he doesn't!" Bonnie said bluntly,earning a glare from Freddy. Chica then switched to CAM 1C.

„Where's Foxy?", she asked. Now all five (yes, that includes Cupcake) looked at the monitor.

„Should we close the left door?" Bonnie looked at Skylar with a questioning look. The girl groaned and turned the hall lights on, peeking into the West Hallway. She noticed the fox pirate standing down the hallway and got out of the Office.

„Hey, Foxy, what is it?" Bonnie followed her as the fox pirate approached them.

„We got a problem." Foxy said. Suddenly, everyone heard a girl's giggle.

„A big problem." Goldie appeared inside the Office.

„What's going on?" Skylar asked. Foxy and Goldie looked at Skylar and then at Freddy. Apparently, they didn't want to say anything in front of the girl.

„It's okay." Freddy said.

„We found this at the Show Stage." Foxy lift the strings he picked up.

„Woa, strings. Big deal." Skylar wasn't impressed. Foxy narrowed his eyes, eyeing her.

„And it's not. Probably somebody from the staff left it." Freddy took the strings and threw them into the nearby trash bin. „We should go now. It'll soon strike six."

„But, Freddy..." Foxy wanted to protest, but he got pushed out by Freddy. Goldie, Chica and Bonnie followed them, but not before saying goodbye to Skylar.

The girl wondered what was going on, but then heared the bells chiming and children cheering. She shrugged.

Well, she'll find it out tomorrow.

 **...**

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie were at the Show Stage, with Goldie and Foxy explaining the trio what happened.

„This is not good." Freddy frowned.

„Why did ya act like it's no big deal?" Foxy asked.

„Because Winchester doesn't know about everything. Better keep it a secret as long as possible." Freddy said. „For her sake."

„So, now we got from killing the Night Guard to protecting her?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy didn't know what to answer.

„She'll find it out sooner or later. Or he'll get impatient and make his move." Chica added.

„And that's what worries me." Freddy said.

He looked at the door with the _under construction_ sign, knowing well what hides behind. They had a choice: obey and they'll be left alone – or rebel and face the consequences.

That's why Freddy spared Skylar's life. He didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't only the 6 hour limit which prevented him from killing her.

It was also the desire to not kill people, the night guards, anymore.

That was the first sign of a rebellion.

„One thing is sure – as long as I'm here, he won't cause chaos in my restaurant." Freddy said.

The other four nodded.

Nobody will control them anymore.


	11. Message

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! You're the best guys! :-D

I kind of have an idea rush. For now, FNaF is covered and will overlap with FNaF2 and FNaF3, as you'll read it in this chapter, but it'll take some time until I move on to FNaF2. Besides following a set plotline, I also plan for this story to be a series of oneshots with what happens each night.

Tonight, we again have Phone Guy's calls, which is why the intro lyrics are the lyrics from the song **Not Here All Night** by **DAGames.** Also, there are the lyrics from the song **Brave** by **Sara Bareilles** (I watched a _How To Train Your Dragon AMV and I always have Hiccup_ _in my mind when hearing this song_ ).

This chapter's title is **Message,** again a symbolical title. You'll find out why.

Also, keep guessing who the Big Bad is - we currently have one team who thinks it's Springtrap and the other who says it's Puppet. And I dropped a lot of hints in the chapters, especially in the previous one, which point towards the culprit.

 **Enjoy and review guys!**

* * *

 **Night 10:**

 **Just be very, very wary as the night goes on,**

 **I may be there in the beginning,**

 **But not for long.**

 **I pre-recorded messages to keep you alive!**

 **(I'm not here all night)**

 **Cus I'm the Phone Guy!**

 **I'm here to take the care and the fear**

 **once the time ends near I will not be here.**

 **Yeah I'm the Phone Guy! RING! RING!**

 **These are all the rules I bring,**

 **There's not alot of time before I trust you to survive!**

 **Yeah I'm the Phone Guy! TICK! TOCK!**

 **Watch the hours on the clock!**

 **Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make**

 **I am the Phone Guy!**

 **Yes I am, THE PHONE GUY!**

 **xXxXx**

Night 6 was relatively calm, but had driven Skylar to the peak of paranoia. She expected the Animatronics to try to hunt her down with any means necessary, but that wasn't the case. She couldn't find them on the cams and she didn't want to go out. There was no phone call and no alarming situations.

Something was just wrong...

 **...**

She woke up in the forest, her legs, arms and head covered in sticky blood. She suddenly heard screams. High-pitched screams of terror which froze her blood. She started to run. She knew she had to run, but where? And why was she covered in blood?

She kept on running, hearing the echo of a female scream. The forest grew bigger and bigger, surrounding her.

Just, who was screaming? It was coming from everywhere!

She heard steps behind her, but didn't turn around. She was running for her life. An omnious shadow of an adult, a male adult, covered her.

Then she suddenly realized it.

The one who was screaming...

It was herself.

 **...**

„ANNIE!"

Skylar woke up, covered in sweat. She breathed deeply, trying to come back to her senses.

It was just a nightmare. A nightmare she hoped she'd get rid off. She did, for a while, replacing it with nightmares of the Animatronics jump-scaring her.

Now, it returned.

She lied back on her bed, looking at the time. It was 7:30 PM. Just a few more hours and she'd go, as always, to Fazbear's. She managed to persuade her boss to let her work overtime. It seemed like he was more surprised with the fact that she was willing to actually continue to work as a night guard, rather than the overtime. Even more when she told him she'd gladly accept a full time job as the night guard.

Yes, night guard. Not the day guard but the night guard.

Her boss thought she was crazy.

Skylar smiled. Maybe she was crazy, but after this week, it seemed like the worst is behind her. She managed to make peace with the Animatronics and become friends, more or less, with them. She had a bit issues with Freddy, but it was alright. There was also a lot of stuff she wanted to discuss with the Animatronics.

She couldn't wait till 12 AM.

 **...**

Freddy felt how it stroke 12 AM. He had an inner clock which let him know what the time is, just like the others did. It was time to wake up and move.

He opened his eyes...

...and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him, centimeters away from his nose.

„SCREEEE!"

Freddy screeched, falling down on the ground due the sheer amount of surprise. His screech awoke the rest of the party. Bonnie and Chica opened their eyes, startled and Foxy jumped out of the Pirate Cove, looking around for the intruder. Even Goldie teleported inside, holding a fire extinguisher.

„Okay, what's on fire?!", he asked. „Did Chica burn something again?!"

The only response he got was Chica's glare. In the next second, the four Animatronics realized what was the reason of Freddy's screech.

„Winchester!" Freddy growled, still lying on the floor and glaring at the girl. He stood up, pointing at the hallways. „What are you doing here? Go back into your Office, young lady!"

Skylar pouted.

„Hey, don't talk to me like that! You ain't my father!", she replied. „You can't just command me around!"

„You could've at least spared us the heart-attack, lass." Foxy told her, his eye-patch covering his eye. Bonnie chuckled.

„Shut up Bonnie! It wasn't funny." Chica said. She looked then at Goldie. „Also, nothing's on fire! Store away that fire-extinguisher! And what do you mean, _did Chica burn something again?_ "

Goldie opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it.

„I'll be at the Supply Closet if you need me.", he quickly vanished.

„I hope you guys learned your lesson." Skylar smiled.

„What lesson?" Bonnie asked.

„Now you know how it feels when somebody get too close to your personal space. Or jump-scares you." Skylar tilted her head sideways.

The Animatronics had no answers to that, simply staring at her in a stunned manner. Skylar jumped off the Show Stage.

„Also, I simply couldn't wait in the Office till 12 AM. I arrived here half an hour earlier and got bored, so I decided to wait here until you guys wake up." Skylar explained. Freddy sighed.

„Okay, lesson learned.", he then frowned. „But don't do that ever again!"

„Dully noted, boss!" Skylar salutated. Bonnie chuckled, earning a glare from Freddy. She then started to hop from one foot to other like a hyperactive little girl.

„Hey, calm down." Bonnie told her as he got off the Stage.

„I can't! I'm really excited!" Skylar waved with her arms.

„About what?" Chica asked.

„It may sound wierd – but I'm happy that I'm allowed to spend the nights with you guys." Skylar said.

That stunned the 'bots.

„I hope you won't choke on your words." Goldie suddenly appeared next to Skylar, leaning with his ellbow on her.

„Leave that be my concern." Skylar pushed him away.

„Wierd indeed." Goldie muttered. Freddy sighed.

„Alright Winchester – what did you consume?", he asked. Skylar gave him a wide grin.

„A big bag of sour sugar-coated gummy-worms.", she replied.

„Just as I expected." Freddy crossed his arms.

„What do you mean?" Chica asked.

„She's sugar high." Freddy explained.

„That's not true!" Skylar protested. „Although, I'm a bit of sour gummy-worm addict. But they're sooooo delicious!"

Freddy face-palmed, shaking his head. A sugar high Night Guard who acts like a little child was the last thing they needed.

„Hey, I can control myself, Fazbear!" Skylar said as he noticed his expression.

„That, or I'll have to tie you up until you calm down." Freddy replied.

„There's no need for that." Skylar crossed her arms.

Freddy wondered just what he did to earn such punishment. On the other hand, the girl seemed to be amused, having the time of her life.

He hoped HE'll survive the night.

„Also, sweets are bad for your teeth." Chica added.

„Like said. I can control myself." Skylar replied. „I'm not a kid."

„You act like one." Foxy pointed out.

„I heard that one from my mum.", he girl rolled with her eyes. „She thinks I'm not able to take care of myself. Well, I am!"

„Then tell it her, not us. We already know that." Bonnie said. Indeed, if the girl survived here for two weeks, she probably could very well take care of herself and her own safety.

Freddy and the rest suddenly realized that this might be Skylar's real personality. She wasn't paranoid and was more relaxed. She did make sarcastic remarks, but it was part of her. She also was blunt and honest, even in their presence.

Indeed, it was a welcoming change for the usual stress they had.

„Alright, I'm open for questions!" Skylar announced.

„Shouldn't ya be in the Office 'n monitor everythin'?" Foxy asked.

„Problem solved." Skylar opened her backpack and showed him the tablet monitor she took from the Office.

„Are you actually allowed to do that?" Chica asked.

„Dunno." Skylar shrugged. „Actually, all I have to do is keep an eye on you guys. And that's what I'm doing now, right? Nowhere stood in the rules that I have to be specifically in the Office for that."

„That sounds logically." Goldie said.

„That's just a loop-hole." Bonnie said. „Good job finding it."

„What else do you got in your bag?" Chica asked as Skylar put the monitor on the table which was nearest to the Show Stage.

„Just a couple of things." Skylar suddenly pulled out a small tape recorder. „I bought this one at an antique shop. Who would've known that it's so hard to find tape recorders these days? On the other side, today, everything's digitalized."

„What's that for?" Freddy took the tape recorder while Skylar again raided her backpack.

„For Phone Guy's tapes.", she replied.

„Who's Phone Guy?" Foxy asked.

„Oh, I forgot. You and Goldie weren't there when we talk about the tapes." Skylar took out the five tape messages. „I promised Chica and Bonnie to bring his messages here so you could listen to them."

„Oh, you mean that guy who always calls in the middle of the night?" Goldie asked.

„Exactly." Skylar replied. „Also, I got something for Chica."

„For me?" Chica looked surprised as Skylar suddenly gave her a piece of paper.

„Remember the song I sung the previous night? _Brave_? Well, here are the lyrics so you can learn it. I also have the normal and instrumental version on CD and if there's a radio or a laptop or whatever, I could play it." Skylar explained, holding the CD which was in the CD-box.

„Oww, thank you!" Chica chirped happily. „I didn't thought you'd remember to bring it."

„I actually had nothing else to do." Skylar replied. „It wasn't a big problem."

„Do you have any other songs?" Bonnie interupted.

„If you mean this, no. But I have several songs on my cell phone and if you want, we could listen to them and you pick your favorite." Skylar said.

„Alright!" Bonnie exclaimed.

„Can we to?" Goldie and Foxy asked.

„Sure. Though, all those songs are actually the ones I tend to listen to. Dunno if you'll like them." Skylar replied.

„Do ya have any pirate shanties?" Foxy asked.

„I have one on mind. I'll bring it next time, okay?" Skylar said. Foxy smiled. „Well, when I'm thinking twice, maybe I should bring my whole laptop. This place luckily has a wi-fi connection."

Freddy couldn't help but smile. This night was smooth sailing for everyone, as if the past two weeks have never happened. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Goldie gathered around Skylar as she listened to their music wishes. The knowledge that they could learn something new made them all excited.

„Hey, Fazbear?"

Freddy winced as she called him with his surname. They still had to work on that, as both were too stubborn to give up on call each other with their last names.

„Do you have any music wish?" Skylar asked.

„Actually, I want to hear what's on those tapes." Freddy replied, holding one tape.

„Okay. There are a few things I also wanted to ask you concering them." Skylar said, taking the tape which was labeled _Night 1 Call._ „I don't know who's his name, so I call him Phone Guy. All I know is that he was a former Night Guard and that he worked at Fazbear's some time before it closed, I think in the 90s. Any comments?"

She looked at the gang, with a slight mischievous grin on her face. Freddy lowered his eye-lids.

„Just play the tape, Winchester.", he said calmly.

„Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Skylar rolled her eyes and pressed the _Play_ button. Everyone leaned over to hear to the recording, with Sky turning it on full volume.

 _„Hello, hello?"_

„That's him?" Bonnie asked. Skylar nodded.

 _„Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

„That message wasn't for me." Skylar added, pressing the _Stop_ button.

„How do you know?" Chica asked.

„Because it was recorded years before I came here." Skylar replied.

„But they still kept it." Goldie pointed out.

„My guess is that the management didn't even listen to it and just assumed it were some tutor tapes for new night guards." Skylar said, pressing _Play._

 _„So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about."_

„Why would he say that?" Chica wondered.

„That's also what I thought." Skylar chuckled.

 _„Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

„This is gettin' borin'." Foxy yawned.

 _„Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."_

„I don't remember that the last part ever stood in the description of the pizzeria." Freddy remarked.

„Wait, it gets better." Skylar said.

 _„Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

„Sooooo, that's what happens after we get the Night Guard?" Chica asked, pretty surprised. „And they even advertised it?"

„It stood in the job description. Well, actually it stood that the pizzeria ain't responsible for any injury or dismemberment." Skylar said nonchalantly.

The Animatronics seemed to be rather worried.

 _„Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

„That's what he thinks of us?" Bonnie asked in a _Can you believe it_? manner. Skylar shrugged.

„That's his opinion. Not mine.", she replied.

 _„So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

„That Phone Guy is right." Freddy said.

„I agree." Skylar said. „Besides, I did try to show you some respect."

She noticed Freddy's _Yeah, right_ espression.

„At least, I tried. In my own way.", she pouted.

 _„So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

„And that's what confuses me the most. That was what happened at the previous pizzeria, right? You weren't allowed to roam around during the day, only during the night." Skylar asked.

„That's true." Chica said.

„However, now you walk around without any restriction. That's what made me assume this tape was older than thought." Skylar said.

 _„Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87."_

She noticed the Animatronics' stunned expressions. Yeah, it was still an even they didn't want to talk about.

 _„Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Skylar stopped the tape.

„And that's why I'm asking about the year 1987.", she said, looking at the 'bots.

„It was just an incident, okay?" Freddy said calmly. Skylar felt that the Animatronics still weren't in the condition to talk about it.

„Okay, I'm sorry for asking.", she apologized, resuming the call.

 _„Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

„So this is how ye knew about our... killin' methods." Foxy looked at Skylar. She scratched her head.

„Fuuu, yeah. I thought the guy was kidding me.", she said. „Until you came after me for real. But I still didn't believe the _they'll see you as an endoskeleton_ part."

„And you were right about it." Freddy added.

 _„Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_

Skylar giggled again.

„That doesn't sound funny at all." Chica remarked.

„I know, I know. This is supposed to be serious, but it's the funniest deadpan line I've ever heard." Skylar giggled.

 _„Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

Skylar drummed with her fingers on the table.

„I kinda wonder why.", she said with a frown on her face. The Animatronics noted the sarcasm and frustration in her voice and decided to better not provoke her.

 _„But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

„And that's the tape from the first night. Any questions?" Skylar took the tape out and placed the one labeled _Night 2 Call_ in it.

The 'bots shook their heads, curious about the next message.

 _„Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

„Aye to that!" Foxy said.

 _„Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

„And that's when I realized Bonnie was gone." Skylar eyed the bunny who chuckled. She pointed at him with her index finger. „Hey, don't laugh! That night was the night of heart-attacks!"

That made the bunny even laugh harder.

Skylar groaned.

 _„Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

„After that 5th Night last week, I figured out why." Skylar muttered.

„Now I understand what you meant when you said that he gave you hints about our behavior." Freddy said.

„Yeah... hey, how comes you never considered changing your attack pattern?" Skylar asked.

„Because it usually works, no matter how much time we need to get inside the Office." Freddy explained.

 _„I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

„... or they'll stuff me into a suit." Skylar muttered. The Animatronics gave her a _Cut it off_ look.

 _„Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

„Why is he talking like that?" Chica asked.

„My guess is that he tried to keep himself sane during the nights." Skylar said.

„Doesn't surprise me." Goldie said. „You gotta have a lot of willpower to manage to stay sane here."

„That's why, despite being creeped sometimes out, I actually liked to hear Phone Guy's voice. Even though it's a record, it was a good feeling to know you're not alone." Skylar said.

„You had us." Bonnie said.

„That's something else." Skylar replied. The bunny shrugged.

 _„Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."_

„Actually, I hate it when the cam flashes with it's tally light at me." Foxy remarked.

„I know. Bonnie told me." Skylar said.

„Bon told ya what?" Foxy eyed Bonnie.

„The reason why you hate flashing lights, specifically the camera tally light is because, I paraphrase: _Long story involving a recognition system, a Night Guard and a flashlight._ " Foxy gave Skylar a surprised look. She shrugged. „ _Don't ask._ But you also came after me even though I didn't monitor you."

„It's part of the job." Foxy replied.

„I should've known it." Skylar sighed.

 _„Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

„And that was Night 2. Here's the call from Night 3." Skylar put in a new tape.

 _''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

Bonnie opened his mouth to comment, but shut up once both Skylar and Freddy glared at him.

„NO COMMENTS.", both said in unision, then looked at each other in surprise.

„Okaaaaay... this is awkward." Goldie said.

 _„Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work."_

Bonnie again opened his mouth but Chica was faster.

„That's gross! We wouldn't do that!", she said.

„Hey, don't look at me. I have no idea where he got that idea." Skylar said.

 _„Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

„My response: I'm gonna DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Skylar said in a such dramatic tone, causing everyone, even Freddy burst out laughing. She put in the next tape.

„Night 4 guys!"

 _„Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_

„What does he mean?" Chica asked.

„Shhhh, listen!" Skylar put her finger on her lips.

The group heard banging sounds.

 _„It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor."_

Again banging sounds.

 _„Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"_

Again banging on the door.

Skylar looked at the Animatronics, who looked rather disturbed.

 _„I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."_

Again banging.

Skylar was surprised when she saw that the Animatronics actually looked terrified. The five realized that the sounds they heard on the message were themselves. And that the guy was mere seconds away from getting killed by them.

 _„Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."_

The five winced once they heard Toreador's Theme playing. Especially Freddy.

 _„You know.."_

Groaning sounds.

 _„oh, no –„_

The Fazbear gang got startled by the roaring screech and static.

There was a long silence. Skylar stopped the recording, looking at the five. They looked rather disturbed.

It seemed like, despite the knowledge they did kill Night Guards, it still was creepy to hear themselves doing that. Especially when you hear the other side's story.

„That's why I said he ain't available anymore." Skylar said calmly, replacing the Night 4 tape with the Night 5 call. „He's dead."

Nobody answered. They all were looking at the floor, thinking about the message. Skylar pitied them.

It wasn't really their fault they were doing that, right? They just wanted justice, but got it all wrong.

„S-so... is this how we sound w-when we get i-inside?" Chica asked, shaking. She looked like she's gonna burst into tears. It worsened when she saw Skylar's nod.

Nobody knew what to say. They just stared around, with horrified expressions on their face. Skylar stood up and put the tapes back into her backpack and simply left them without a word. She wanted to give them some time to come back to their senses.

They didn't try to stop her.

 **...**

Skylar was reading the old newspaper clips. It was 3 AM and there was still no sign from the Animatronics. She was worried about them, especially since she and they knew they lived in a paradox.

They killed people, but on the other hand, they didn't want to do it.

They didn't even have to tell her about it. She read it on their expressions.

They were terrified when they heard themselves getting the Phone Guy. If the recorder was working longer, they would've heard more. And this'll be too much, for any of them.

Skylar believed the Animatronics had feelings just as any living being. They weren't just things. They could feel, but had a hard time managing their feelings and their _lifes_ as normal robots.

She wondered why it was so. Obviously, they wanted to kill the Night Guards. Why? Revenge or maybe something else. Perhaps, every Night Guard they saw reminded them on the one who killed the kids. However, they showed that they wouldn't kill anyone if they didn't want to.

Which leads to the question: who or what forces them to kill Night Guards?

Skylar frowned.

If there's indeed a higher power which forces them to commit such crimes, then she had to help them. She didn't mind the previous two weeks of terror or their past. She simply wanted to make sure they're alright.

Freddy often acted like he owns the pizzeria, but he forgot that this was also _Skylar's_ pizzeria. She was the night guard and during the night, she was in charge and responsible for everything what happens in the pizzeria. If someone bothers the Animatronics, he'd have to answer to her.

She took the monitor, trying to find Freddy. They weren't so much on friendly terms as the girl was, for example, with Chica and Bonnie, but Skylar felt that Freddy was the only one who was actually calm enough and actually able to talk about it without having a temper tantrum. Or yell at her.

She saw the Pirate Cove curtains being closed, heard some clattering coming from the Kitchen, saw Bonnie at the Backstage and (what surprised her) Goldie sitting on the Show Stage, curled up.

They all probably had a hard time, as she could see, even in the darkened Backstage, that Bonnie was clearly upset. Everyone else felt probably the same.

She finally found Freddy sitting below the posters at the East Hall. The same posters where sometimes the IT'S ME sign or the crying children faces appear. She always assumed those screaming faces showed the children's last moments, being an another hint to the paranormal activites in the building.

She left the monitor inside the Office, bringing only the tape with the Night 5 Call. And a bag of sour gummy-worms which were inside her backpack. Something to munch on while she questions the bear.

 **...**

„Mind if I join you?"

Freddy was lost in his thoughts and noticed Skylar when she spoke to him. He shook his head. The girl simply sat next to him, crossing her legs and opened the bag of sour gummy-worms, putting it on her lap. Freddy looked at it, rising an eyebrow.

„Usually, I'd ask you if you want some, but I don't think gummy-worms are good for Animatronics.", she said and put one in her mouth. Freddy looked back, staring into the ground.

„I thought you didn't understand how serious the situation was, that you didn't know you gambled with your life. After hearing the last call, I realized I was wrong." Freddy said.

„Everyone makes mistakes." Skylar shrugged nonchalantly. She gave him a big grin. „Also, I never believed you'd stuff me into a suit. Although, I like when things get to a dramatic level."

„The first five nights, we actually planned that. But later..." Freddy sighed.

„You changed minds. You never planned to kill me, right? Just scare me so much that I quit my job and never return to this place again." Skylar ended. Freddy didn't answer. There was no need.

The girl smiled, munching on a gummy-worm.

„Even though you show it in a wierd way, I'm glad you do care." Skylar said.

„I never wanted things go this way. We were built to entertain..." Freddy sighed. „Then, everything went out of control – and we got turned to murderers."

„Bonnie told me that he doesn't remember some stuff." Skylar stated.

„There was... an incident... some time after the pizzeria closed before this re-opening... we were left... and got dismantled..." Freddy said. „I guess that affected our memories."

„Why didn't you tell me before that you have amnesia?" Skylar asked. „I would've stopped asking you questions much earlier."

Freddy looked at her, surprised. Skylar gave a deep sigh and looked at him with a firm expression on her face.

„I see that you care a lot about this pizzeria, about the children who come here and about your friends.", she said. „And I want to help you and the rest keeping it the way you want – a magical place where people have fun. Nothing else."

„...Thanks." Freddy said.

„So – friends?" Skylar tilted her head sideways.

„I guess..." Freddy was surprised when the girl hugged him again. After a few seconds of hesitation, he hugged her back. He never felt so glad about it.

„You really like to hug people, do you?" Freddy said.

„That's my way to show affection to someone." Skylar smiled.

She then grabbed the recorder.

„Before we get onto more important things, I still have one tape to play." Skylar showed him the recorder. „I got it on Night 5."

„Wait, wasn't Phone Guy dead after Night 4?" Freddy asked.

„Was he?", the girl looked at him with a questioning look. The bear looked down.

„I don't really remember.", he admitted.

„I doubt this one was sent by him." Skylar played the record.

Fredd was surprised by the garbled-up, demonic speech and the few screeches which interupted it.

„What's that?", he asked once it stopped.

„According to my friend, after he cleared it, it's an excerpt from the book _Autobiography of a Yogi_ by _Paramhansa Yogananda_." Skylar explained. „The book says how metal can feel just as animals and plants do. I think that that's quite true – at least, in your case. But what bugged me is who sent it."

„I have no idea, but it wasn't me." Freddy said.

„Okay then." Skylar shrugged. She knew Freddy said the true. If they didn't know about the tapes, then they didn't know about the last message. „Oh, and before we round up everyone else – if anybody has a problem, I'm always here and we can talk about it. Okay?"

Freddy smiled.

„Okay."

 **...**

„We need to snap them out of their depression." Skylar said as she and Freddy peeked into the Dining Area from the East Hallway. „I'll take care of Goldie and Bonnie. You'll deal with Chica and Foxy."

„Since when are you in charge here?" Freddy lowered his eye-lids.

„Since I have the badge." Skylar pointed at the badge on her T-shirt. „Also, technically, I AM in charge here during the night."

„Then why don't you take care of everyone? I'll just sit there." Freddy said.

„Okay, I admit it – I don't want to put up with Foxy and Chica's fits." Skylar said. „Besides, you know them, so you know how to approach them. I'm still a rookie here."

„A rookie who managed to survive two weeks in the company of 5 killer 'bots." Freddy said.

„Four." Skylar corrected him, gesturing at Goldie. „You still gotta tell me what's his problem."

„Later." Freddy said.

The bear went to the Kitchen, while Skylar went straight to the Show Stage.

„Hey Goldie.", she greeted him, getting on the stage. „What's up?"

Goldie gave her a _You're kidding, right?_ expression. The girl sighed.

„Look, I know you're upset because of the messages Phone Guy left, but you can't change what happened.", she said.

„I think I was the one who killed him. Although... I don't remember really." Goldie said.

„I think that you tag teamed him, but this is irrelevant now." Skylar waved with her hand. „What's important now is that you let the past go. I see that you feel sorry and... well, in the name of all Night Guards, I forgive you and everyone else."

„That's... thank you." Goldie stood up, floating in front of her. He then rose his head with pride. „Also, between us, I was also helping you when passed out."

„Really? Thank you!" Skylar tilted her head sideways, grinning.

Goldie gave her a mischiveous grin.

 **...**

„Chica?" Freddy entered the Kitchen.

The chick Animatronic was stiing on the floor, a freshly baked pizza next to her. Freddy knew that no matter if she felt sad or happy, she'd get inside the Kitchen and do the only thing she could do – bake pizzas. Cupcake was next to her, trying to cheer her up, but failed. He groaned in surprise when he saw Freddy. Chica turned her head noticing Freddy.

„Oh, hi...", she said and turned back to staring at the floor. Freddy sat next to her.

„That was rough, huh?", he said.

„I never thought we'd be so horrible." Chica cried out. „I always thought of myself to be friendly and that I was doing the right thing – but I'm a monster!"

„We're all in the same situation. Though, Winchester said she doesn't blame us for what happened." Freddy said.

„I still see myself as a monster." Chica said. „I just... I don't want to go out anymore."

„You'll have to. Or else, the cook will force you out of the Kitchen." Freddy said. Chica looked at him, but couldn't help herself. She giggled.

„I didn't mean that.", she said.

„Sulking won't help you either." Freddy pointed out.

„I guess you're right." Chica and Freddy stood up. „Where's Sky?"

„Either with Bonnie or Goldie." Freddy shrugged.

 **...**

Speaking of the bunny...

„Agggghr!" Bonnie lowered his ears, kicking the spare Bonnie head. „Stupid Night Guard Killing Job. You think you have fun and then you get something from a horror movie."

„I like horror movies."

Bonnie got startled by Skylar, who was leaning on the door.

„What?!", was the only thing he could say.

„Actually, I kind of feel like I'm in a horror movie. And you were doing a pretty good job scaring me." Skylar said.

„I'm not really in mood for that..." Bonnie frowned.

„RAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"

„SCREEEEE!"

Skylar and Goldie burst out laughing as Goldie scared Bonnie, popping out from behind him.

„Gotcha!" Skylar said, still giggling. Bonnie was angry.

„Don't laugh at me! That wasn't funny!", he growled.

„You just got a taste of your own medicine." Skylar said.

„You're mean. After all what I did for you..." Bonnie pouted.

„Well, Goldie said that he also helped." Skylar said, while Goldie, who was still behind Bonnie, waved with his arms frantically as if saying _Don't mention it._

„He didn't!" Bonnie snapped. „All he did was float around and we thought you'd wake up, he disappeared."

Goldie face-palmed.

„Ow, really?" Skylar eyed Goldie. The yellow bear looked away, whistling. Skylar looked at Bonnie. „Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I don't blame you or the rest of the gang for what you did before."

„Oww... thanks..." Bonnie looked down. He then looked back at her. „Does that mean I can jump-scare you?"

„As a prank?" Skylar asked.

„Yes!" Bonnie nodded.

„You got a deal!" Skylar said.

„Alright!" Bonnie made a _Yes!_ motion.

 **...**

„Foxy?" Freddy, Chica and Cupcake were standing in front of the Pirate Cove. There was no response.

„Guys, did you get Foxy out?"

The two looked at Goldie, Bonnie and Skylar who joined them.

„No. He's still inside and he doesn't want to respond." Chica said. „Also, I wanted to thank you for forgiving us."

„No problem." Skylar looked at the Pirate Cove. „Foxy, please come out! Sitting there and sulking won't make the situation any better!"

Foxy rose his mechanical ears as he heard Skylar calling out for him. He wanted to join them, but something,... something prevented him. Something told him to stay here.

He felt shame.

What Skylar didn't know was that, even if he'd try to be nice to her, he could suddenly attack her. Out of all Animatronics, he was the most dangerous, the one who'd malfunction easily. The girl wouldn't understand in what kind of danger she is until it's too late.

That was the reason why they kept the Out of Order sign. The management were cheapskates and didn't want to pay money on renewing him. But due his popularity around kids, they had to keep him.

„Okay, now I have enough!"

He suddenly heard the curtains being opened and looked back, only to see Skylar standing on the edge of the Pirate Cove stage, with Freddy, Goldie, Chica, Cupcake and Bonnie peeking inside, all surprised by Skylar's firm attitude. Foxy stood up, staring at the girl.

„Seriously, I hate seeing you – everyone – so depressed. That's just not right.", she shook her head. Foxy didn't answer, but looked down.

„Guys, just forget it!" Skylar finally snapped. „For once, forget it! I'm here the victim and if I say it's fine then IT IS FINE! Arrr!"

The Animatronics dropped their jaws, staring, completely stunned, at the girl. Especially Foxy. Skylar rubbed her head as she realized that she surprised everyone, especially with the little pirate talk.

„There, now that we solved that problem...", she smiled. „Who wants to learn how to sing _Brave?"_

„AYE!" All Animatronics yelled in unison.

Skylar laughed and looked at Foxy, who simply shook his head.

„Hey, I'm here the one who should talk like a pirate.", he said.

„Why don't you?" Skylar asked.

„Ughh..." Foxy lift his eye-patch. „It's usually for the entertainment."

„Speaking of entertainment, could you sing the song for us, Sky?" Chica asked.

„Wait, you want me to sing it?" Skylar blinked in surprise.

„Usually, it's supposed to be the other way – but you're such a great singer!" Chica replied.

„Okay then." Skylar shrugged, getting of the Pirate Cove stage. „Though, this'll be awkward."

„It already is, Doc." Bonnie said.

Skylar giggled.

 **...**

Skylar got on the Show Stage, with Freddy's microphone in her hand. She brought a little loudspeaker in which she put her mobile phone, turning it to full volume and starting the song. The song started with a simple beat.

 _„You can be amazing_

 _You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

 _You can be the outcast_

 _Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

 _Or you can start speaking up"_

The Animatronics were standin in front of the Show Stage, listening to Skylar, enjoying the song.

 _„Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

 _When they settle 'neath your skin_

 _Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

 _Sometimes a shadow wins"_

Sometimes, it's surprising just how a song can relate to your current situation. _Brave_ was one of them.

 _„But I wonder what would happen if you_

 _SAY!_

 _What you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave!_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave!"_

It was strange – kind of like Skylar was actually talking to them.

 _„Everybody's been there,_

 _Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

 _Fallen for the fear_

 _And done some disappearing,_

 _Bow down to the mighty_

 _Don't run, just stop holding your tongue"_

What they didn't know is that Skylar also had to learn the harder way to stand up for herself.

„ _Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

 _Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

 _Show me how big your brave is!"_

Every decision has it's consequences, but it's still better to do something than stand around, not doing anything.

 _„Say! what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave!_

 _And since your history of silence_

 _Won't do you any good,_

 _Did you think it would?_

 _Let your words be anything but empty_

 _Why don't you tell them the truth?"_

Maybe she'll tell them one day the truth, about what happened to her.

 _„Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave!_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _See you be brave!"_

But for now, they should enjoy the night and the song.

 _„I just wanna see you (yeah)_

 _I just wanna see you (oh ooh)_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you!"_

Now, they finally trusted each other and knew they would help each other no matter what happened.


	12. Jaws

Again, thanks for the reviews. Just keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing! XD

A new teaser is out, with a purple hat and bowtie (I assume it belongs to Shadow/Purple Freddy), the sentence Propert of Fr... er (I assume it means Propert of Fredbear's Family Diner) and the reflection of jaws on the floor.

Speaking of **Jaws,** that's also the name of the title and the song made by **Aviators.** I first wanted to use _Foxy's Tale_ , but ultimately settled down with _Jaws._ I have read somewhere that the song is about Freddy and how he's responsible for The Bite. Anyway, this chapter has a Bite indeed, but not _The Bite._ Instead, it's more something what fans imagined how _The Bite of '87_ happened before _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ came out. Only, this one doesn't involve the frontal lobe.

I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. **Katie** makes a cameo BTW. Also, I don't won **You are a Pirate.** It belongs to **Lazy Town.** Also, I'm sorry if I don't get Foxy's Pirate speech right. I don't really know pirate.

Oh and **Legend:** Mike's making an appearance in the next chapter. I plan to include all characters who appeared in FNaF so far in this fanfic (be assured that the Toys and Springtrap will also appear).

* * *

 **Night 11:**

 **I'm not the crazed killer**

 **You think I am**

 **I'm just here ready to see vengeance through**

 **Hatred, bloodlust**

 **They're all irrelevant to**

 **The moment when my jaws close down on you**

 **xXxXx**

It was Sunday and Skylar was supposed to have a day-off. Today, she had no nightmares. After the karaoke session, she managed to teach the Animatronics how to sing _Brave._ She didn't know if she'd come tonight as well, but she had nothing else to do. And besides, she promised them to bring more lyrics as they all suddenly wanted to learn new songs, no matter if they're for kids or not.

Whe Foxy asked her for a pirate song, she instantly remembered the _You are a Pirate_ song from the cartoon _Lazy Town._ She was sure he'd love it.

She was still asleep when her mobile phone woke her up. Somebody called her.

„Ughhh, yes?", she said sleepily.

„Mrs. Winchester! Where are you?"

Skylar suddenly jumped on her feet once she heard her manager's voice.

„Ugh, at home.", she said, rubbing her forehead. Just what would he want from her?

„Well, better be on the way here.", her manager said.

„Why? Don't I have a day-off?", she asked.

„Not anymore. We have a birthday party and we need a security guard to keep an eye on the Animatronics. You're only one available!", the manager told her.

„Okay." Skylar told him.

„Hurry up!", the manager hissed before canceling the call.

„At least he could've said _please_." Skylar muttered. She groaned, lying back on her bed. She was still tired, but she knew she had to listen to the manager if she wanted to keep her job.

She hoped it won't be that bad. It was just a birthday party.

What could go wrong?

 **...**

The kids were running around, their parents watching over them, but there was no need for too much parental supervision because the Animatronics kept an eye on the kids.

Especially on the birthday kid.

Just as Skylar entered the pizzeria, she was greeted by a bunch of kids who were playing tag. Among them was the birthday kid – birthday girl to be precise.

She had a silver tiara on her head with a pink gem, marking her as the _Princess of the Day_ and wore a dark blue summer dress _._

„Katie?" Skylar was surprised to see the little girl again.

Katie Summers and her mother came several days ago to reserve the Dining Area for Katie's upcoming birthday party. However, Katie got lost until Skylar found her (or rather, Katie stalked her) and brought her back to her mother.

„Sky!", the little girl exclaimed happily. Obviously, she was happy to see her savior. „Did you bring any presents?"

Skylar giggled. Obviously, the girl somehow thought that Skylar had also been invited to the party.

„No. I'm sorry, but I haven't. I'm here because I'm working here. See?", she showed the girl her security guard badge.

„Woa, this is cool!", a boy, older than Katie, said as he and the rest of the children gathered around Skylar. „What do you do?"

„I'm the security guard. I make sure no bad people enter the pizzeria." Skylar explained.

„Can you play with us?" Katie asked.

„I don't know. I'm not sure if my boss will allow me to play with you. But I'll watch over you." Skylar said.

„Do you have a gun?", a girl asked. „My daddy works as a guard in a bank and he has a gun, but I mustn't touch it."

„No, I don't have any weapon. But I don't need them either." Skylar replied.

„Have you ever fought a burglar?", an another boy asked.

Skylar sighed as she realized that SHE was the main attraction today and that the kids would continue bombarding her with questions of all sort, probably the whole day.

That's, until the Animatronics suddenly noticed that all kids were gone. Freddy looked over to the other side of the Dining Area and saw Skylar trying to answer the kids' questions. She noticed him and gave him a _Help Me!_ look. Freddy was amused when he saw her in such distress.

„What is lass doin' 'ere?" Foxy asked.

„I have no idea, but she's wearing the uniform." Freddy said.

„Perhaps she has the day shift." Bonnie suggested.

„Umm, guys, shouldn't we help her?" Chica asked.

„I guess we should..." Freddy said, although he actually sounded like he wanted to leave Skylar with the kids – simply because she had trouble taking care of all of them at once.

Finally, the kids got bored, with only Katie remaining.

„So, how old are you now?" Skylar asked.

„Six!" Katie showed her six fingers.

„Woa! I thought you were younger!" Skylar said, making the girl smile proudly. „I think you should go now and play with the others until the cake arrives."

„Okay!" Katie giggled, joining the others. Skylar sighed in relief.

„Ain't so easy to watch over them, huh?"

She looked at Freddy.

„If I had to choose watching over a bunch of kids or a bunch of killer 'bots – I'd go for the 'bots. It's easier.", she said.

„So, why are you here? Don't you have a day-off?" Freddy asked.

„I was supposed to have, but the manager thinks that I should stay here and keep a close eye on you." Skylar said.

„Oh." Freddy drifted away into his thoughts.

„What is it?" Skylar asked.

„Nothing, really." Freddy responded, being snapped out.

„Say, do you think that there's any chance we can smuggle Chica into the Kitchen?" Skylar suddenly asked.

„What?" Freddy stared at, not understanding what she meant.

„Nevermind. I already have a plan." Skylar ran of to the other side of the room, where Bonnie was, leaving the stunned Animatornic bear.

 **...**

„You want me to distract the cook so we can get Chica inside the Kitchen?" Bonnie asked.

„Yeah!" Skylar nodded.

„Why?" Bonnie asked.

„Coz she bakes better pizzas. Duh!" Skylar said. „Also, consider it as a prank towards the staff."

„I like how that sounds." Bonnie smiled.

The two looked at the Kitchen, wondering how to distract the cook. Bonnie came up with an idea.

„Do you have the keys for the Supply Closet?", he asked. Skylar nodded, wondering what he's up to.

Bonnie grinned evily.

 **...**

Several minutes later, the cook was banging on the door, locked inside the Supply Closet. Bonnie passed the West Hall whistling innocently, twirling the keys. He wouldn't let him out until Chica made the pizzas. Or until the party ended.

Meanwhile, Chica and Skylar were inside the Kitchen, with Chica hugging the girl.

„Owwwww, thank you soooo muuuuch!", she chirped. „I never thought I'd ever be allowed here during the day!"

„You're welcome!" Skylar said, once she got out of Chica's tight grip. „But there are hungry kids waiting for your pizzas."

„I won't disappoint them!" Chica exclaimed. Cupcake, who was standing on the desk next to her, squeaked.

„I'm sure you won't." Skylar said as she exited the Kitchen and met up with Bonnie.

„Here are the keys.", he gave them to her. „So, when shall we release the cook?"

„Once everyone tastes Chica's pizzas and they admit she has great baking skills. That should force the management to let her make pizzas during the day." Skylar said.

„That shouldn't be too hard." Bonnie said.

Indeed it wasn't. The costumers embraced Chica's pizzas, surprised when she told them she made them. Still, they liked them more than the old versions as they tasted better. Skylar wrote down the costumers' feedbacks so she could present them to the manager.

The Animatronics were happy when they saw how much Skylar tries to help them out. Not only did she manage to give Chica a moment to shine, but she also jumped in whenever there was a problem. Freddy felt that the girl would greatly improve the restaurant and was actually happy that she stayed.

The party resumed just fine and Skylar was glad that it was incident free. After everything she learned about Freddy's, she knew one thing: if something can go wrong, it will go wrong.

And sadly, it had to go wrong.

 **...**

„Smile!"

Katie's aunt shot a photo of Katie and several of her friends. The girls laughed and checked the photo, commenting how gorgeous they looked. She smiled turning around. She was a passionate photographer and would take pictures of anything, shooting pictures of the whole restaurant and literally everyone inside, dazzling everyone who passed due the strong flashlight.

The girls, save Katie, went to the Show Stage where the Animatronics – Bonnie, Freddy and Chica – gave a performance. Katie whispered something into her aunt's ear and she looked around.

„Hey, you!" She was looking at Skylar, who heard her when she called out the second time. Skylar was a bit confused, pointing with her finger at herself with a confused look.

„Yes, you! Katie wants to have a photo with you." Katie's aunt held up her camera which had a flashlight. Katie ran to Skylar, grabbing her hand and hopping around.

„Pleasepleaseplease!" Katie pleaded. „I want a photo with you!"

„I'm not really sure. I'm not the photogenic type of person." Skylar rubbed her head.

„Oh, if you don't like it, we can shot an another. Or photoshop it.", the woman smiled. „Besides, I'm a professional. I know what I'm doing."

Katie dragged Skylar to her aunt who looked around for the best spot to shot a photo.

„There! Right there!", she pointed at the open Pirate Cove. „I just love those curtains. They look great and match the color of your uniform."

Skylar smiled nervously. She had no idea what this all was about, but she wanted to make Katie happy and if she wanted a picture of her and Skylar in front of the Pirate Cove, then okay.

However, she had a very bad feeling. Something wasn't right.

„Oh, and the fox can join too." Katie's aunt added.

While Katie seemed to be delighted to have Foxy and Skylar in the photo, the Animatronic and Night Guard weren't that sure. They looked at each other with a rather confused look, but then decided to give it a go, for Katie's sake.

Bad idea.

„Smile!" Katie's aunt shot a photo, the flashlight blinding everyone.

A second later, Skylar remembered why it was such a bad idea to include Foxy into the photo.

Foxy told her how he hates flashing lights as they cause his system to malfunction.

„Katie!"

Skylar yelled as she pushed Katie as far away as possible from the malfunctioning fox, who (he stood behind Sklyar, with Katie next to the girl) suddenly lunged towards the two with an ear-piercing screec h and his jaws wide open, showing off his teeth.

Skylar, who shielded Katie, suddenly felt something sharp piercing the flesh of her arm. The next thing she knew was the numbing pain in her arm and blood running down her arm, with the teeth of the pirate fox gripping it like a crocodile would it's prey.

The next thing she heard was an ear-shattering scream...

 **...**

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica did one of the most favorite part of their job – sing. The plan was to introduce the kids to the new song Skylar taught them, which would be sung by Chica, since it sounded better with a female voice. The chick Animatronic was excited about it, hoping her voice box will manage it.

Just as they planned to sing it, they suddenly heard the signature Animatronic screech.

They stared, completely horrified, at the Pirate Cove. The scene was brutal – Foxy was stuck with his sharp teeth on Skylar's arm, Skylar lying on her knees, trying to get free from the Animatronic fox pirate. Blood was flowing down her arm, creating a pool on the floor.

„Oh, no." Freddy muttered.

Everyone took a good look at the scene before they started to panic.

Kids were screaming and crying, some people feeling sick as they saw Skylar and running towards the Restrooms. The staff memebers tried to calm everyone down, clearing the area around the Pirate Cove.

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie ran straight towards the injured girl, who was still in Foxy's grip. The fox pirate seemed to be stunned, his eyes black with white dots in the middle. After the bite, he didn't move at all. However, he was lying on Skylar and there was no chance she'd get free all by herself.

„Get her out." Freddy commanded Bonnie and Chica. The chick Animatronic grabbed Skylar's other arm, helping her up, while the bunny and bear removed Foxy from Skylar, gently opening his jaw and put him inside the Pirate Cove, closing the curtains.

At least, somebody knew how to handle the situation.

 **...**

The situation calmed down, but the atmosphere was still tense. Luckily, the party went on without further incidents, but when the cake came, some of the kids were rather silent, especially Katie, while eating it. She constantly questioned everyone if Skylar's gonna be okay.

The girl in question was outside. The manager had to call the ambulance as the people feared Foxy's teeth had crushed her arm. Luckily, the paramedicts didn't have to rush her to the hospital. It turned out that only the surface was scratched and nothing was crushed. However, Foxy's teeth penetrated into her arm, ripping her skin enough for a bloodsheed, but didn't reach her bones or cut the muscle tissue. Nevertheless, they still had to sew her wounds.

Once it was over, Skylar was escorted to the Backstage by one of the Waitresses, as it was the only peaceful place where nobody would bother her. There, Skylar was given a new uniform T-shirt, due the other one being ripped by Foxy's hook. This one was black however, with the Fazbear's logo on the right side of the chest and had purple sleeves.

Skylar changed her clothes, sitting on the table. They gave her painkillers, but her arm hurt a lot. They told her to go home, but she refused, as she had nobody at home who'd take care of her if something happens to her and she didn't want to upset her mother by calling her and telling her what has happened. (The manager, BTW, excused himself by saying how it stands in her contract that the pizzeria ain't responsible for her injuries – he's currently standing outside of the pizzeria with Katie's mother arguing with him to pay for the damage Skylar sustained. After all, it was the birthday of her daughter and since Skylar saved her, Katie's mother felt that she owed the girl).

Finally, the whole mess dimmed down and it was closing time, the families leaving. Instead of going home, Skylar spent the rest of the evening at the Backstage, along with the empty heads, animatronic costume and the broken Mr. Endoskeleton (or Mr. Endo) how she nicknamed him. She raided her backpack. She had a feeling she'd stay here over night, so she brought all the stuff she wanted to bring tomorrow.

She heard the door opening and Freddy and Chica entered, both having worried expressions on their faces.

„Where's Bonnie?" Skylar asked. Cue to the bunny banging in.

„Sorry for waiting. I almost forgot to let the cook out.", he gave them a mischievous grin. „Guy wasn't happy about being stuck in the Supply Closet."

„How do you feel?" Freddy asked, ignoring Bonnie.

„Like a Swiss cheese." Skylar lowered her eye-lids. „Y'know. With holes. The medics told me I was lucky my bone wasn't crushed."

„You should be lucky he didn't head for your forehead, heheh..." Bonnie nervously chuckled, with Freddy and Chica glaring daggers into him. He backed away.

„Fazbear, Chica, leave him..." Skylar sighed, biting her lip as she felt pain in her arm.

„You should go home Winchester." Freddy said.

„It's okay. I can stay here no problem. Besides, I don't have anybody to look after me at home." Skylar said.

„Oh, yeah. You said you're living alone." Chica remembered.

„Yep, and it takes a 2-3 hour ride from where I come to this town and I don't want to bother my mum, or else she'll think I can take care of myself and drag me back." Skylar added. „Of course, if you want to bother keeping an eye on me."

Bonnie and Chica looked at Freddy with puppy eyes, obviously seeking his approval.

„Why are you looking at me? If Winchester wants to stay, I'm fine with it." Freddy said.

„Yay!"

„Alright!"

Skylar was somewhat flattered that the 'bots, and especially Bonnie and Chica, wanted her to stay here. Seriously, this was a HUGE step forward in their relationship.

 **xXx**

„That's harsh." Goldie said when Skylar, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy told him what has happened. They were at the Show Stage and Goldie glanced over to the Pirate Cove, which again had the _Out of Order_ sign in front of it. Foxy stayed inside for the rest of the night, not responding.

„Fact is, it ain't his fault. It's mine." Skylar said.

„Why should it be yours?" Chica asked. „You didn't do anything."

„Yeah! Foxy snapped and you tried to protect the birthday kid." Bonnie added.

„It's not like he intentionally snapped." Skylar said.

„What do you mean?" Chica asked.

„Remember how many times he mentioned how he hates flash lights?" Skylar said. „Well, guess what the camera was equiped with."

„A flash light." Freddy stated.

„Yes. And that caused him to snap." Skylar shook his head. „I should've remembered it and told Katie's aunt to remove that stupid flash light."

„True, but Foxy also knows about that, so it's his fault too for going along." Goldie pointed out.

„I still don't blame him for what happened." Skylar said.

„But other people do." Bonnie replied. „Any time something happens, he's the scapegoat."

„Poor Foxy." Skylar muttered. „I know this is hard for you, but... was he also the scapegoat when the Bite of '87 happened?"

Freddy shook his head.

„That was something else. We were in a different room when it happened." Freddy said.

„Oh." Skylar said.

„Not that that stopped people from asuming he was responsible for it." Bonnie added dryly.

„The case was covered. Of course there would be wild speculations going around." Chica said.

„And, to our sorrow, Foxy has a quite history of malfunctioning every so often." Goldie added. „I mean, I knew only one other animatronic who tended to snap. Well, two actually."

„Why doesn't the management call a mechanic or something like that?" Skylar asked.

„They don't. The last time we saw a mechanic was several weeks ago when they stitiched us back." Freddy growled.

„And they didn't do a good job either." Bonnie added.

„Well, then I'm gonna get you a mechanic to check you." Skylar said.

„You really think somebody would dare to come here and fix us? You gotta be kidding!" Bonnie said.

„Sadly, that's true. Adults don't really like us." Chica added.

„Just great." Skylar sighed. She glanced over to the Pirate Cove. „I still need to get him out."

„Maybe it'll be smarter to leave him alone." Goldie said. „Simply to prevent an another incident."

„I have to agree with Goldie. Even this one was over the top." Freddy said.

Skylar looked at them and then back to the Pirate Cove. She felt sad about Foxy and his situation.

It didn't look good.

 **xXx**

Foxy lowered his ears, sighing. He was sitting on the floor, his animatronic legs crossed and his back turned to the curtains. He didn't want to go out. Any time he goes out, he messes it up. He also overheard their conversation. It struck him that Skylar still forgave him, despite what he did to her, but he had to agree with Freddy that he was a too big hazard for everyone. It was better for him to stay here.

The world outside was indeed cruel to him and he had a lot of reasons to be angry at the people, but inside the Pirate Cove, inside his own fantasy world, he knew he couldn't harm anyone. Freddy and Bonnie usually had to restrain him when he'd snap. He knew that the only reason why the management kept him here was because he was so popular among the kids. But when the kids go home, he's here all alone.

„Da da... dum dum... dum dum... dee diddly... dum dum... diddly dum..." Foxy quietly hummed his favorite melody, but even that couldn't cheer him up.

„Foxy?"

His ears jerked up and he turned around to see Skylar holding a radio with a CD player. She kindly smiled.

„I brought ya the shantie you requested.", she said.

„Oh... I already forgot about that." Foxy said. Skylar tried to get inside. „No! Don't!"

„Why not?" Skylar asked.

„I-..." Foxy completely lost it, sitting down and turning his back to her. „I'm simply afraid I'll hurt ya again, lass."

„Don't be." Skylar said. Foxy looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

„How can ya be so calm? Ya almost lost yer arm coz of me!" Foxy growled.

„So? Ain't the first time." Skylar shrugged. „When I was 10, I was wounded in a way I ended up bleeding like crazy from my arms and legs with a hole in my head."

„What?!" Foxy's jaw dropped in disbelief.

„WHAT?!"

The two turned around, only to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Goldie staring at Skylar. Obviously, they were listening to their conversation instead of minding their own business.

„How did that happen?" Freddy asked.

„Ugh... I broke a window." Skylar shrugged.

The 'bots gave her a _Yeah, right_ expression.

„I guess I should tell you more about myself... but first, I'd like to see if you like the song I found." Skylar said.

„Oh, umm... sure." Foxy said, still stunned. The girl plugged the radio in and put the CD she found.

„It's called _You are a Pirate._ It's a song from a quite popular cartoon called _Lazy Town_ and I believe a lot of people know it. Especially children and pre-teens." Skylar added as she pressed _Play._

 _„Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free,_

 _you are a pirate!_

 _Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,_

 _being a pirate is all right to be!_

 _Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free,_

 _you are a pirate!_

 _You are a pirate! (Yay!)_

 _We got us a map (a map!)_

 _to lead us to a hidden box,_

 _Thats all locked up with locks (with locks!)_

 _and buried deep away._

 _We'll dig up the box (the box!),_

 _we know it's full of precious booty_

 _Burst open the locks,_

 _and then we'll say "HOORAY!"_

 _Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,_

 _If you love to sail the sea,_

 _you are a pirate!_

 _WEIGH ANCHOR!_

 _Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,_

 _being a pirate is all right to be!_

 _Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free,_

 _you are a pirate!_

 _Arr - yarr - ahoy and avast,_

 _dig in the dirt and you dig in it fast!_

 _Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!_

 _You are a pirate!_

 _HA HA HA (Yay!)_

 _We're sailing away (set sail!),_

 _adventure waits on every shore!_

 _We set sail and explore (ya-har!)_

 _and run and dimple day (Yay!)_

 _We float on our boat (our boat!)_

 _until its time to drop the anchor,_

 _Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!)_

 _until we sail aplankert!_

 _Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,_

 _If you love to sail the sea_

 _you are a pirate!_

 _LAND HO!_

 _Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,_

 _being a pirate is alright with me!_

 _Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free,_

 _you are a pirate!_

 _Yar har wind at your back lads,_

 _wherever you go!_

 _Blue sky above and blue ocean below,_

 _you are a pirate!_

 _HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

 _You are a pirate!"_

„So, is it good?" Skylar asked. Bonnie and Goldie were beating their heads, until they realized the song was over.

„Already?" Bonnie asked.

„Avast! It's great!" Foxy said, exiting the Pirate Cove.

„You made a good choice." Freddy said.

„Alright! All what's left to do is let Foxy learn how to sing it." Skylar pointed at the fox pirate.

„Ugh... me?" Foxy gulped nervously.

„Of course!" Skylar looked surprised at him. „What's the matter?"  
„I dunno if ol' me will manage to learn it." Foxy said.

„If Chica learned how sing _Brave_ without screeching than you can learn it too." Bonnie said.

„Yeah... what?" Chica glared at Bonnie. Goldie chuckled, while Freddy shook his head.

„You still owe us a story.", he turned to Skylar.

The girl nodded.

 **xXx**

The group was again sitting on the Show Stage, this time with Foxy acompanying them. They were all curious about what happened to Skylar. They sat around in a half-circle, looking at the girl.

„The first thing you should know is that I'm not from here. Actually, I'm from a small town, community, in a forrested area. Also, until I saw the ad, I've never heard of Fazbear's. Or any of it's history." Skylar started.

„Guess we aren't that famous." Bonnie said dryly.

„Well, the things which happened happened more than 30 years ago and the management did everything to cover it up. You shouldn't be surprised that some people have never heard of this place before." Skylar said.

„That makes sense." Chica said. Cupcake, who was sitting next to her, squeaked in agreement.

„When I was a little girl... don't look at me like that!" Skylar scowled as she saw the Animatronics. They all had this look of sheer surprise. „Hey, all kids you met become adults years later. Don't look so surprised."

„It's a fact we still have a hard time to deal with." Bonnie said.

„Then it'll hit you harder when you realize that some of those seemingly innocent kiddies you met might grow up into criminals." Skylar crossed her arms. The 'bots looked rather nervous, even a bit confused if not shocked. „What did you think what happens to them after they stop coming here?"

„We never thought about that." Freddy shook his head.

„You have no idea about the world outside, huh?" Skylar sighed as they shook their heads. „Okay, we'll leave this one for an another time. But you need to know that, even though you adore kids, you can't protect them from themselves. I heard about quite a lot of children who eventually became psychopatic murderers."

„That-... that can't be true!" Chica covered her beak with her wing.

„It is. Sadly. It all starts with abusing your pet or even your younger sibling _._ You then have the feeling you have a certain amount of power over them and that causes you to want more power. Then you end up killing small animals and burying them into the backyard. Then you start to cause fires or manipulate your friends into doing your bidding, even abusing them. And eventually... well, I guess you get the picture." Skylar said when the 'bots stared at her, completely shocked.

Skylar understood their reaction. It was a black and white world for them – the kids were good and adults were the bad ones. This fact turned their world upside down and of course they'd be upset.

„Wait, how do you know so much about how people become killers?" Freddy frowned.

„I read a lot." Skylar replied nonchalantly. Freddy didn't look particulary satisfied with the answer, but he let this one go. „Like already said, I come from a rather small community with a forest nearby. I tended to be a shy and timid girl..."

„You're kidding, right?" Bonnie said. Skylar smiled.

„Believe it or not, this badass Night Guard was once a little naive girl who was sometimes scared of her own shadow and was often bullied. I was very withdrawn, living in a sort of fantasy world in my mind. Also, I didn't have any friends." Skylar added.

„No friends? But, why?" Chica asked.

„Well, I was shy and had problems becoming friends with other people." Skylar explained.

„That's hard ta imagine, lass!" Foxy said.

„I didn't really try either. Also, even if I tried to join the other kids while playing, they would ignore me." Skylar sighed. „Well, that was in the kindergarden and lasted till the start of my second grade in elementary school. At that time, a girl called Annie Thompson moved into our neighbourhood. She was my age and was going into my class and we soon became best friends."

„So you do have one best friend." Goldie said.

„Ummm, yeah!" Skylar tried to smile. Freddy noticed her forced smile, wondering what the girl was hiding. „Anyways, we were inseparable. Like twins. We knew each other's secrets, wishes, dreams, often had sleep-overs, would explore the nearby forest and generally play with each other. The other kids were surprised when they saw just how good we understood each other, despite being as different as sky and earth."

„I heard once that opposites attract. I guess if you were alike, you'd probably get bored soon." Chica said.

„Yeah. Different than me, Annie was outgoing, loud and was very popular among children. She also played the violin, taking private lessons at our school, and was a great singer. I on the other hand was quiet, timid and I loved more reading and writing than going outside. But we still got along. Also, that has never prevented her from dragging me along when she was going to play." Skylar sighed.

„And what did you play?" Chica curiously asked.

„Ugh, all sorts of games. But mostly tag and hide and seek with the other kids. We did that either on the street, since cars rarely passed and the neighbourhood was relatively safe for us. Or we explored the nearby forest. There was a guy we called Crazy Phil living there with his dog in a shack." Skylar said.

„That's a strange name." Chica said, while Bonnie chuckled.

„Well, Crazy Phil was a nickname the kids gave to him. He was sort of a highlander – an old man with a long grey beard, carrying around a rifle, not really social and tended to shot squirrles." Skylar said.

„Why would he shot squirrels?" Goldie asked.

„Dunno. He said that he was defending everyone from the squirrels who, if not dealt with, would take over the world." Skylar shrugged. That made everyone burst out laughing. „Hey, I said he was crazy!"

„Poor squirrels." Chica giggled. Skylar chuckled.

„Actually, poor Phil. He never had any luck catching them. He also didn't like having kids on our property and often threated that he'd let the dogs chase us, but didn't. Maybe he was a crazy grumpy old man, but he was nice." Skylar said.

„Sounds like you had a funny childhood." Freddy said.

„It was average." Skylar shrugged. „However, everything changed when I turned 10."

„Ya mean when yer got wounded?" Foxy asked.

„Ugh... I didn't mean that!" Skylar snapped. „Umm, I meant... My parents started to quarrel due my father having an affair. My mum knew about it, but my father pretended to know nothing about the so called lover he visited. They situation got worse and they soon divorced. That time was the worst of my life."

„Because your parents divorced?" Bonnie assumed.

„That and... there was something else..." Skylar's tone darkened. „I told you how everyone thought our neighbourhood was relatively safe. Everyone knew everyone, there were no incidents like a burglar breaking into a house and sometimes people tended to leave the house unlocked during the night since basically _nothing_ happened."

„But I assume it wasn't as secure as they thought." Freddy said.

„Exactly. Actually, it was the exact opposite. I was taught as a kid by my parents to not trust strangers, but I knew that a lot of kids wouldn't even raise a red flag if somebody offered them candy." Skylar said.

The Animatronics' eyes widened as they realized into what territory this conversation headed.

„The first one who vanished was a girl called Marie. She was a year younger than me. You see, our school was pretty far away from your neighbourhood and we had to drive with the bus about an hour to our school and back. Some of the teachers would stay with us till the bus came for us or make sure our parents would pick us up. Marie's teacher saw her entering the bus, but she had never arrived for dinner." Skylar explained.

„That's horrible!" Chica cried out.

„And it didn't stop." Skylar shook her head. „The next one to disappear was Tom. He was a year older than me and made a bet with a few boys that he'd hitchike home. As you already guessed, he didn't make it home."

„What a stupid bet." Bonnie commented.

„Rachel and her younger brother David were the next ones. Rachel was a responsible 10 year old and would wait for her 8 year old brother. Then they would walk back home." Skylar added.

„I guess they didn't manage to get home either." Goldie said.

„Were they kidnapped or somethin'?" Foxy asked. Skylar shook her head.

„They were but..." Skylar gritted her teeth and breathed in deeply. „Their families were devastated when they realized just how dangerous it had become and that somebody was abducting their children. We had neighbours patrolling in our neighbourhood and the police was also alerted, but they couldn't do anything. Parents would acompany their children to the bus or even to the school and back, if possible. Weeks passed and nothing happened. And then,..."

She breathed in deeply. The Animatronics were on alert.

„Two girls got kidnapped.", she said. „One of them was... was Annie."

She sobbed, clenching her fists. She felt a hand on her arm, looking at Freddy, her eyes slowly filling with tears. She whiped them.

„I'm sorry.", he said.

„Out of 6 children, only one survived." Skylar said, her voice breaking. „It was that other girl... sh-she saw him killing Annie and managed to esc-escape before h-he killed her as-as well."

She gulped, trying to calm down, to find strength. The Animatronics realized just how her situation was similar to theirs, feeling sad for the girl who had to witness all those horrors and bear the loss of her best friend.

„That girl... she showed the police where everything happened. It was in the nearby forest... Th-they dug out the decaying bodies of the dead children... At-at least the kids returned to their families..." Skylar whiped an another tear.

„Have they caught him?" Freddy asked after a long silence. The girl didn't answer right away. She did when she calmed down, with a frown on her expression.

„No. And that's what frustrates me. He has escaped and is still free.", she said firmly.

Freddy nodded, understanding how the girl felt. She seemed to be angry and obviously wanted revenge – just as they did. But she couldn't gain it... He also realized the real reason why the girl knew so much about killers.

„I guess this is why I'm questioning you about the Incident. It's similar to my situation and... I just want to know." Skylar sighed.

Her sigh was followed by a long silence.

Freddy used this silence to think about everything. The Animatronics and Skylar weren't different at all. They all experienced bad things during their life and Freddy felt like he really owed the girl. He thought about telling the girl what he knows, but decided not to. This was still her own quest and they should help her only if necessary. However, he was sure about one thing.

He wouldn't let her get killed in this quest.


	13. Nightmare

I'm back and I found this new awesome song called **Nightmare** by **Natewantstobattle.** The lyrics are featured bellow. Also, that's the title of the chapter.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm surprised nobody asked about that _other girl's_ name since I listed the names of all the victims. Only, the suvivor has no name. Strange, huh?

Anyways, Mike's back and he'll be a recurring character from now on. And speaking of the big bad, there's a new hint at the end of the chapter.

Can you guess?

* * *

 **Night 12:**

 **Just Sleep**

 **Just Dream**

 **In the back of my mind**

 **I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time**

 **But I couldn't see**

 **The monster was me**

 **And no one heard our cries**

 **Now I've run out of tears**

 **The time has come for me to disappear**

 **Get me out of this mess**

 **And away from this stress**

 **Set me free so I can rest!**

 **xXxXx**

„Uh, thanks Sal! Yeah, I will... I guess. Bye!" Skylar canceled the call, looking down at the piece of paper with the scribbled note. It was actually an adress she got from Sally. Skylar looked at the clock. It was 5 PM, enough time to go on a ride to the other end of the city, return home, take a nap and go to work.

She sighed as she put a black baseball cap on, her hair tied in a high pony-tail. She was dressed in a T-shirt, ripped jeans and sneakers. She didn't really consider it as a good first impression, as she looked just like any other troublemaker teenager. That's why she decided to bring her security guard badge with her, so the guy she was seeking won't think she's lying.

Skylar exited her apartment and went to the bus stop, waiting there for the next bus. The person she attempted to track down was a former Night Guard called Mike Schmidt, the one who worked at Freddy's before it closed in the 90s. Since Sally's mother knew him, Skylar asked her to give her his adress and she did, though she was confused about why Skylar would need Mike's adres. Skylar told her that she hoped Mike'd provide her with more information about the pizzeria. Sally was still confused, but simply shrugged it off. The Night Guard job was Sky's problem, not hers.

Sally told Skylar that Mike works now as a mechanic on his own at the outskirts of the town. All Skylar had to do was to take the bus to there and walk on foot to his workshop. The girl soon found the house and the workshop on which stood the sign: „Mike's Mecha Repairs".

„I guess that's it!" Skylar muttered as she looked at the note. Yep, the adres was right.

She walked towards the workshop, above which was an apartment, probably Mike's home. She entered the workshop, hearing the bell ringing, which startled her at first. She looked around at the front part of the shop, which had a counter and behind the counter was a door leading to the actual repair shop which seemed to be in mess.

„Hello?" Skylar called out, trying to attract some attention.

„Comin', comin'!", a man yelled from the back. He soon arrived, whiping black oil stains on his hands and face with a dirty rug. He was in his forties, had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore dirty jeans which were ripped at some parts, a red checkered shirt and a white dirty tank top.

„Hello!", the man said. „I'm Mike Schmidt and I'm the one who runs this place. May I help you?"

„Ugh, sure. My name is Skylar Winchester BTW.", the girl politely introduced herself.

„So, do you have anything you need to repair?" Mike looked at her and behind her, wondering if he missed something.

„Yeah. There's an Animatronic I need you to check." Skylar nuked it.

Mike frowned.

„I'm not working with Animatronics! Ever again!", he growled. „If you don't need anything else, then get the hell outta here!"

„Wait!" Skylar said, panicking a bit. „I know you were once a Night Guard at Freddy's!"

„So? How do you know that?" Mike asked, still frowning.

„I have my own sources." Skylar said. She then took out the badge she brought. „I'm the pizzeria's new Night Guard."

Mike stared at the badge for a few minutes, looking at it and then at Skylar. He then sighed.

„I can't believe they're still open.", he muttered. „If you want an advice – quit your job. Seriously. That place is Hell itself."

„I can't." Skylar shook her head. „I... I have my own reasons for not quitting it."

„Then I can't help you." Mike shook his head. „If you want to survive... wait, how long have you endured there as a Night Guard? Two nights? Three?"

„Two weeks. This is the start of my third." Skylar said. Mike whistled, pretty surprised.

„Alright, this is impressive." Mike said. „How did you survive?"

„Well, the first 4 nights I managed to avoid Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Golden Freddy..."

„You mean the Yellow Bear?" Mike interupted. „I thought he was a hallucination."

„Um, his name is Golden Freddy." Skylar corrected him. „Anyways, during the fifth Night, Freddy caught me but spared my life."

„What?!" Mike stared at her in surprise.

„He told me to go away but I remained..."

„He can TALK?!"

„Ugh, yeah!" Skylar said, a bit startled. „Actually, they're sentient."

„You gotta be kidding..." Mike said in disbelief.

„No I'm not. Actually, we're friends now." Skylar announced proudly. Mike remained sceptical.

„And what's this on your arm?", he noticed the bandages which peeked out beneath the sleeve of Skylar's T-shirt.

„Ugh, accident?", she said.

„Animatronic accident, am I right? I guess one of your new friends just couldn't hold himself back." Mike mocked her.

„It was an accident. Foxy's very sensitive to flash light and that's why I'm here. I want you to repair him so he won't malfunction every time someone flashes a light on him." Skylar explained. Mike shook his head.

„I'm sorry, but I can't help you. After I got fired, I swore I'll never again enter any restaurant featuring Animatronics. I value my life very much and I intend to stay alive till I grow old." Mike said.

„I promise they won't hurt you." Skylar said firmly. „The Animatronics trust me and my judgement and they accepted me as a member of their family...", she stopped at that part, contemplating. Mike rose an eyebrow, being curious.

„Anyways... I'm very dear to them and I don't believe they'd hurt me on purpose." Skylar added. „Besides, I never make promises I can't hold."

Mike crossed his arms, shaking his head.

„Neither do I. I'm sorry kid, but this is how things are.", he said. Skylar sighed.

„Alright...", she turned to the door. „It was nice to meet you, Mr. Schmidt."

„Same here." Mike nodded.

He watched the girl exiting the shop and walking away. He was amazed by what the girl told him, that she managed to befriend the five Animatronics whom he bearly escaped. Especially after the debacle with the AI settings. He was glad to hear that the pizzeria had closed and was now surprised that it opened again. He swore he'd never set a foot again in that cursed pizzeria due his bad experience and he was surprised that, despite the bad experience, Skylar was eager to help the Animatronics, even calling them her friends and family.

He gave a faint smile. It was unbelievable how things change over the years. However, some old habits he had still remained.

And... Mike had no idea why, but the girl looked very familiar to him.

 **xXx**

Skylar arrived at 12:15 AM at the Office, as she fell asleep and rushed to get in time to work. She took her clothes with her and changed into her black uniform at the ladies room. Meanwhile, the Animatronics started to move. All, including Foxy, were out in the Dining Area.

„Hi guys!" Skylar greeted them cheerfully, clutching her bag with her stuff. „Sorry for being late, but I overslept."

„It's okay. How's your arm?" Freddy asked.

„Better. The painkillers are doing a great job." Skylar said.

„They're probably the reason why you overslept." Chica assumed. Skylar simply shrugged.

„And how's your mental condition?" Bonnie pointed at his head. Everyone except Skylar gave him a glare. Bonnie looked at the rest with a confused expression. „What?!"

„If lass doesn't want to talk about it, then don't mention it." Foxy said.

„You mean my _tragic past_?" Skylar made quotation marks with her fingers. „I'm okay, really. It hurts, but I moved on... kind of."

„Kind of?" Goldie tilted his head, crossing his arms and looking at her in a questioning manner.

„Um... I..." Skylar fiddled with the bag she carried. Should she tell them?

„Ugh, before I forget – I tried to contact a mechanic who'd solve Foxy's photosensitivity problem.", she said quickly.

„What's photosensitivity?" Chica asked.

„It means that the person in question reacts in some way when exposed to light. In Foxy's case, he snaps when a strong bright light source suddenly flashes at him." Skylar explained.

„Like the flash light of a camera." Foxy said.

„Yep. However, the guy I asked said he couldn't come." Skylar said with a sad expression. She felt Foxy's hand on her arm.

„At least ya tried, lass. And I'm thankful for that.", he smiled. Skylar smiled as well.

„You're welcome.", she looked at the others. „Also... there's something else I need to tell you..."

Just in that moment, they heard banging.

„What's that?" Bonnie asked.

Again banging.

„It comes from outside." Chica said. Cakey jumped on her hands, hissing in fear as they heard loud banging again.

„I'll check it." Goldie said.

„Hey, wait-!" Freddy wanted to stop him, but the golden Animatronic snapped his fingers and disappeared. Skylar put her bag on one of the tables as they heard banging again.

„It seems like it's comin' from the kitchen back door." Foxy concluded.

„You think it's an intruder?" Chica asked nervously.

„Yeah and he'll come to dismantle you!" Bonnie (who found a flashlight – no idea where he got it), flashed a flashlight under his face and said it with a tone to freak Chica out.

„Ow, stop it!" Chica yelled at him.

„They're coming for your parts!" Bonnie chuckled darkly. Freddy snatched the flashlight away, turning it off.

„Shut up!", he growled. „There's no need for panicking."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The five heard a loud scream which startled all of them, making them jump out of their skin (or costume). Freddy flinched when Foxy suddenly tapped his shoulder.

„Umm, should we panic now?", he asked, his eye-patch up.

„Of course not!" Freddy shook his head. However, he was obviously worried.

„Freddy's right. I think we don't have anything to worry about." Skylar said as she suddenly came to a realization about who might be the intruder. „I think our mechanic changed his mind."

The bot's gave her a confused _Huh?_ expression.

Suddenly, Goldie burst in, dropping an unconsicious man and a red tool box.

„What happened to him?" Freddy asked as the 'bots surrounded the man.

„He saw a ghost." Goldie shrugged. Bonnie and Sklyar chuckled along with Goldie, while Foxy, Chica and Freddy rolled their eyes.

„Is that our mechanic?" Foxy asked.

„Yep." Skylar nodded, recognizing Mike.

„He looks familiar." Chica said.

„Too familiar." Bonnie lowered his eye-lids, placing his hand under his chin, rubbing it, with the other one on his waist. „Too familiar..."

„Ugh, yeah... concerning that..." Skylar rubbed the back of her head. „He was previously a Night Guard here."

„Oh, that explains a lot of things." Bonnie said.

Beat.

„WHAT?!" All Animatronics yelled.

Skylar simply shrugged, having no idea how to explain it.

„We should wake him up.", she turned her attention to Mike. „Chica, could you get me a glass of water from the Kitchen?"

„On my way!" Chica chirped and she and Cakey left for the Kitchen.

„We need to wake him up." Skylar crouched next to Mike. She touched his shoulder, slightly shaking it. „Yo, Mr. Schmidt... Mike? Hello? Anybody there? Wake up!"

Nothing happened. Freddy bowed over, looking at him and then at Skylar.

„Maybe you should shake him harder.", he suggested.

„Let a professional do that job." Bonnie shoved Freddy away. „Lean him on the wall."

Foxy and Goldie did what he requested and Bonnie cleared his throat, errr, voice box.

„Here's how a master does it." Bonnie gave the four a toothy mischiveous grin. The response: everyone rolled with their eyes. „Oh, and cover your ears."

The lavender bunny then bowed over to Mike and opened his mouth.

„SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Freddy, Foxy, Goldie and Skylar twitched when they heard Bonnie's loud scream, but Mike instantly jerked up, jumping on his feet, completely startled, dazzled, confused and angry.

„What the-?!", his jaw dropped at the sight of the 'bots.

„It worked!" Bonnie exclaimed happily.

„Did you wake him up?"

Mike, still baffled, stared at Chica who gave him the glass of water she fetched.

„Here!", she gave it to him, while he still stared at her, his mouth wide open in a rather paralyzed state. Chica smiled, but then frowned. „You could've at least say _thank you_. It's rude to stare at people like that."

That made Goldie, Bonnie, Foxy and Skylar burst out laughing. Even Freddy joined with his singnature chuckle.

„Y'know, Chica. You do the same when you're on the cams." Skylar said. Chica rubbed her head, but simply smiled. Mike still stared at them with his mouth wide open, shaking his head in disbelief.

„You should close your mouth, Mr. Schmidt." Freddy said. „A fly might fly inside."

That caused the gang to laugh harder. Finally Mike closed his mouth.

„Gimme a break... I had a heart-attack out there, thanks to this idiot!", he said angrily, pointing at Goldie.

„Hey, who do you call an idiot?", the insulted Goldie responded.

„Well, at least there's no need for an introduction, right?" Skylar said, looking at both sides. „But just for a quick revise: guys, this is Mike Schmidt, the guy who worked here before the pizzeria closed in the 90s. Mike, these are Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie." Cakey suddenly growled. „Oh, and Chica's cupcake, Cakey."

„I'm certainly not pleased to meet you again." Mike said.

„Then why you're here?" Freddy asked.

„I'm simply here to make sure you won't hurt her." Mike said, pointing at Skylar.

„Aww, that's sweet from you." Chica said. „But there's no need for that."

„Yeah!" Bonnie nodded. „Sky's perfectly fine with us. Right?"

„Yup!" Skylar nodded. Mike lowered his eye-lids.

„Then explain your wounds.", he said.

„IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!", the whole crew, excluding Foxy, yelled at him. The fox still felt guilty about what he did.

„Alright, alright... I guess that's also the reason why I'm here." Mike pointed at his tool box. He looked at Skylar. „I have no idea, but you managed to persuade me to help you."

„Really?! Thank you!" Skylar said. „I'll pay you for this."

„No need for that. I assume you work on minimum wage here, right?" Mike asked.

„120 bucks a week is waaaaaaaay bellow the actual minimum wage." Skylar said.

„I'll spare you the costs. I'll help you for free." Mike said and looked at the Animatronics. „Of course, if you let me."

Freddy frowned, looking at Mike. He didn't fully trust him, since the last time that human had his hands on the Animatronics, he changed their AI settings to 20. Freddy had no idea what Mike has planned, but the night didn't go well for him. He was happy he managed to get out alive.

„Aye!"

The group turned to Foxy, who rose his hooked hand, staring at him with a surprised expressions on their faces (including Mike).

„I have enough of constantly malfunctionin' and I'm afraid if I don't accept yet help, I'll might cause an another incident. So, let's get over with it." Foxy said firmly.

„Then let's go to the Backstage." Mike lift his tool box, followed by the fox Animatronic. The door closed.

„He'll be fine, right?" Chica asked Freddy. The bear looked at Skylar.

„Well, I trust him.", she said.

„Okay." Freddy said.

„And if he messes it up, you can stuff him into a suit." Skylar said in a very c _heerful_ tone.

The Animatronics just stared at her, jaws dropped.

 **xXx**

After a tense hour or two, Foxy and Mike finally got out. The crew instantly gathered around them.

„So, how do you feel?" Skylar asked.

„Like a new Animatronic!" Foxy grinned.

„We'll see!" Bonnie suddenly flashed the flash light directly at him. Foxy was a bit dazzled by it, blinking as Bonnie turned it on and off several times. He didn't snap, but was obviously annoyed by Bonnie's antics.

„Bon, stop it." Foxy growled. Bonnie grinned, flashing the light at him. Foxy growled. „That's it!"

Suddenly, the fox pirate started to chase the bunny around the Dining Area, with the rest staring at them with exasparated expressions, obviously annoyed as much as Foxy was.

„At least Foxy didn't malfunction. And that's what matters." Goldie said. „Although, I think Bonnie will need to get repaired after this."

They stared at the two Animatronics in question. Foxy, being fast, managed to catch Bonnie and tried currently to shove the flashlight down Bonnie's mouth.

„I'll seperate them." Freddy frowned, going to them. While Goldie and Skylar chuckled at the sight of Freddy yelling at the two, Chica turned to Mike.

„Thanks for helping Foxy. It means a lot to us.", she told him. Mike simply nodded. „Also, I'm sorry about what happened when... you know..."

„All already forgotten. Besides, this is something worth it." Mike pointed at Freddy who was holding both Bonnie and Foxy by their ears, looking rather angry.

Mike had to admit that Freddy now acted like an angry father scolding his children, while Foxy and Bonnie were the siblings in question. He chuckled, realizing that he was now enjoying the time he spent here. He now understood why Skylar seemed to love spending the night at Freddy's.

Soon, Freddy, with Foxy on his right and Bonnie on his left (creating a barrier between the two who glared at each other) approached them.

„I'm sorry for this mess." Freddy looked at Mike. He smiled.

„It's okay. Not like...", he stopped in mid-sentence.

„Umm, Mike? What is it?" Skylar asked as he looked at her.

„I don't really know, but I'm sure I've seen you somwhere before." Mike said. „Or maybe it was somebody who looked like you."

„Ummm..." Skylar gulped. She noticed the questioning looks on the Animatronics' expression. She sighed, sat on a chair and looked at Mike. „Do you know about Child Strangler case? It happened about 9 years ago."

Mike thought for a bit.

„You mean the one where a madman kidnapped 6 kids and strangled 5 to death – with only one surviving?", he asked. „It was all over the news. A real disaster."

„Winchester, what are you trying to say?" Freddy asked.

Skylar closed her eyes.

„The sixth child – that was me.", she said.

„WHAT?!"

Skylar opened her eyes.

„Yup... I'm the one who survived.", she growled, sounding angry. „I had to watch my best friend being strangled to death, nightmares haunting me ever since. I was the one who had to deal all this years with survivor's guilt."

She suddenly punched the table with her injured hand, clenching her teeth as she felt a bolt of pain. The Animatronics and Mike flinched when the sound echoed through the Dining Area, silently watching the girl witholding her tears.

„They were right – it's all my fault.", she muttered. Chica wanted to rise her voice, to comfort her, but Freddy prevented her. He knew that Skylar must decide on her own if she'll tell them everything or not.

The girl looked down at her hands which rested in her lap.

„It was the end of the school year, practically summer. Annie had violin classes at our school and I decided to stay with her and wait until she finishes. My mum told me that my father would pick us up... however, he never did." Skylar frowned. „He was too busy with his so called lover and forgot about me and Annie. We waited for hours in front of the school. Everyone was already gone when we decided to go home."

She bit her lip.

„It would be a long walk back, but we had no other choice. I still remember that day – it was cloudy and a storm was approaching. Then, a car suddenly pulled up. A man, calling himself James Sanderson, told us he'd give us a ride back home. I was reluctant to trust him, but Annie was rather naive. Her legs ached and she really wanted a ride home. That guy presented himself as a friend of her parents, even calling her and me by our names. He even knew where we lived. I was sceptical and I wanted to walk away, but Annie was already in his car, despite my warnings not to trust him." Skylar sighed. „She simply didn't want to listen... so I joined them, mostly because I didn't want her to stay alone with him. He drove us towards our neighbourhood, but stopped at the forest which was near to our neighbourhood for a break. And then..."

Skylar gulped, her hands shaking.

 **-Flashback-**

„Ow, where is he?" Annie bounced impatiently on the back seat of the black van, gripping the suitcase with her violin. She streched her neck to better see through the dense forest.

„I have no idea and I don't want to know it." Skylar said with a dark expression on her face. „I don't trust him."

„He seems nice." Annie said, putting her blond hair behind her ears.

„I still don't trust him." Skylar growled. „Who knows what he's up to? And we're trapped in his car."

„No, we aren't." Annie pointed at the unlocked door.

„Well, I suggest that we go home by foot. It ain't far." Skylar said.

„Really?" Annie pouted. „Skylee, I'm tired and my feet hurt. Maybe it isn't far, but why waste a ride?"

Skylar sighed. Regarding her, all red flags were rised and the alarm was blaring every time she was in the presence of Sanderson. However, Annie didn't have the same feeling and that's what worried Skylar. She stayed with Annie to make sure she's safe, a payback for all the times Annie stood up for her when she was in trouble or abused by her classmates. Skylar felt that she owed Annie.

„He's not coming." Annie stated. She then opened the door, leaving her back and suitcase on the back seat.

„Where are you going?" Skylar asked.

„To see if Mr. Sanderson is alright." Annie said. „He's too long on his _break_."

„Annie, I don't think it's a good idea to go and search for him." Skylar said. Annie pouted.

„And I think we should. And if you don't want to come Skylee, I'll go search for him alone!", with that said, Annie ran into the forest before Skylar could protest.

„Stupid Annie." Skylar muttered as she lost Annie out of sight. She exited the car and looked at the edge of the forest.

Annie was always the daring one of the two, while Skylar was careful and would usually withdraw at the first sign of trouble. Her classmates saw her waryiness as a weakness, calling her a coward for not pariticpating in their activities (which mostly ended up in injuries). She lacked self-confidence and depended on Annie and her protection.

Skylar now realized that she indeed was weak. Instead of running after her friend or even standing up to Annie and, if needed, pulling her towards home, she let Annie decide and enter this van with that creepy friendly guy who brought them somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Something she'd forever regret.

„AAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!"

Skylar was startled as she heard a sudden scream.

„Annie?", she called out, shaking. She was scared and afraid that something might've happened to her friend, but didn't dare to make a step forwards. „Annie!"

She didn't hear anything anymore. Gathering her bravery, she ran into the forest, following Annie's trail. It wasn't hard due the mud from the previous rainstorm where she could clearly see where Annie stepped. However, she didn't find Sanderson's footprints.

Realizing that, she looked around carefully, deciding not to make any noise. She walked forwards, hoping nothing happened to her friend. The footprints led her to a little clearing.

Skylar's eyes widened in horror when she saw the scene in front of her.

Sanderson was crouching above Annie, gripping her neck tightly with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. The girl struggled and tried to scream, but it was futile. The man was too strong.

Skylar wanted to scream, to shout – do anything to save her friend. But she couldn't move, not even a muscle. She was paralyzed by what she saw.

Sanderson's eyes showed pure madness and he apperantly enjoyed strangling the 10 year old girl to death. Annie struggled to breathe but with each passing second, her face turned into slowly blue.

Then, something cracked.

Skylar was completely terrified as the crack sound ecohed like an explosion through the silent forest. Annie's body went limp, her neck broken. Sanderson looked satisfied with what he had done. His plan perfectly worked. He simply had to wait long enough for the girls to become impatient and search for him and then he'd surprise them and kill them. He kicked Annie's body, having no more use of it.

The other girl should arrive soon, right?

„ANNIE!"

A blood-freezing scream escaped Skylar's mouth. The predator spotted his victim.

„There you are!", he smiled.

Skylar's legs suddenly moved and she found herself running away from the murderer. However, he was following her. She could hear his heavy steps, an indication that he was close behind her. She hit a road which led her through bushes with thorns, causing cuts on her exposed arms and legs, as she was carrying a T-shirt and kapri jeans due the warm day. She felt something warm flowing down her arms and legs, realizing it was her own blood.

„I'll find youuuuu!", the man behind her said in a sing-song voice.

Skylar ran faster, tripping with almost each terrain was covered in leaves, high grass, rocks and trees, the forest being thick and letting almost no sunlight shine. Skylar became more and more tired with each step she took.

„Agh!", she tripped on one rock, causing her to fall down, cutting her knee. She was covered in dirt and clenched her teeth to not scream because of the pain she felt. She leaned against a nearby tree, listening to the sounds of the nature. She flinched at every crack, at every tap, not knowing if it were the animals in the forest who caused it, or the murderer.

Gathering all her energy, she stood up and carefully looked around. Nobody was in sight. Was she safe? She didn't know. She made one by one step, looking around for any sign of danger.

Crack!

The girl yelled as she accidentally slid down a hill, hitting her head as she landed. She felt numb, touching the back of her head. When she looked at her hand, she saw dark red liquid on it.

Her head hurt so much! She was dizzy and lost, but she had to continue. If she doesn't, she'll die as well.

Skylar got up and crawled to the nearest tree, using it to stand up. She felt sleepy and had to struggle to keep her eyes open.

Then she heard it. It sounded like dog barking.

She suddenly realized she was on Crazy Phil's property.

She clutched her arm, limping towards the sound. After a short walk, which seemed to Skylar like taking hours to arrive, she saw Phil's house and his truck. His black dog was barking at Skylar and soon Phil came out with a rifle.

„Alright squirrels – time for revenge... huh?", the old man stared at Skylar who slowly walked towards the house. The girl suddenly fell down. The old man rushed towards her, followed by his dog Hunter. The dog sniffed Skylar and whined, sitting next to her.

„Yo, girl, wake up!" Phil patted Skylar's head, realizing she was covered in blood. „This is not good."

„A-a...nn...ie..."

„What did ya say?" Phil didn't wait for a response. He picked the girl up and went to his truck, diriving it towards the hospital.

„A-a...nn...ie..."

Skylar muttered and then she saw black.

 **-End of Flashback-**

„I woke up in the hospital, with my mum by my side. She told me how ol' Crazy Phil brought me there and called her and the police. I told them what happened and they went to the forest to search for Annie's body. They found her decaying body in a shallow grave and looked around, finding the bodies of the rest of the kids. I stayed at the hospital for the rest of the week and had to visit a psychologist for about five years to get rid of that trauma I got inflicted upon. I wouldn't eat nor sleep and throw temper tantrums all the time and they had to restrain me to the bed so I wouldn't hurt myself. And believe me, I tried." Skylar muttered, looking at the floor. „I had nightmares for years about it... and I still have... I couldn't sleep any more during the night because of that. My mum blamed my father for what happened, that it wouldn't have happened if he cared about me instead of his lover. They got soon divorced and my mum and I moved away to an another town, trying to start a new, fresh life, away from all the horrors I witnessed. However – the worst part of it... is what Annie's mum told me during Annie's funeral. That it was all my fault for what happened and that she wishes I was the one who died instead of Annie."

„That's terrible! How could she tell you something like that?! It's not your fault for what happened!" Chica protested.

„I know, but it is... Had I been braver, had I stood up for myself, Annie would be alive now..." Skylar's voice turned into a whisper. She sobbed, but no tears came. She felt simply numb. „I stayed at her grave after the funeral was over and everyone was gone... I apologized so many times, despite knowing that she couldn't hear me anymore..."

She shook his head.

„They didn't find him. That damned bastard escaped. And the car he drove has been stolen so they couldn't track him down.", her voice emmited pure anger and hatered. „If I ever come across him, he'll wish he was never born."

Now this rose red flags in the Animatronics's and Mike's mind. It was obvious just how serious Skylar was about revenge. She had serious issues and that's what worried the gang of five. More when they realized that her bloodthirstyness paralleled their own. And what did they gain from it? Only bad experience.

„Stop clenching your fists." Mike said calmly.

The girl listened to him and opened her fist. Red crescent marks were left where her fingernails dug in. She didn't feel any pain.

She breathed in and looked at them with her big green eyes.

„Thanks for listening.", she stood up as if nothing happened and looked through her back with a bored and sleepy expression on her face. She was tired.

It was simply heart shattering for the Animatronics to see her aloofness in handling such a situation. Even Mike had to agree that this wasn't normal. The cold, distant gaze in her eyes was something disturbing, as if all humanity she had left her body. There were no other emotions visible on her face, except pure indiference.

„Sky, are you alright?" Chica asked worriedly.

„I am.", the girl said with a dull tone in her voice.

Mike noticed that the Animatronics looked scared. He was surprised to see them like that, showing emotions. They were more like living beings than robots.

„I guess I'll go now." Skylar lift her backpack and walked towards the Office.

„ _Skylar_."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks as she suddenly heard the exclaim. What surprised her was the person who called her... by her name? She turned around, just to see Freddy stare at her, his eyes narrowed. The rest of the group stared at him, the 'bots with their jaws dropped when they realized that Freddy called Skylar by her name for the first time.

The next thing he did was walking over to her and grab her in a tight bear hug. The girl dropped her bag and hugged him back, tears flowing down her cheeks. It was a great relief for her.

Freddy knew exactly how she felt. He was also blaming himself for not being able to save those kids and lived with that dark thoughts for years. Maybe he couldn't save them, but he got an another chance. This time, he had so save Sky from herself.

„Thanks,..." Skylar said as the animatronic bear released her. She had a small smile on her face, whiping her tears and looking at the animatronic. „Freddy!"

„We're dead now." Bonnie yelped.

„What do you mean?" Chica asked him.

„They called each other by their names! This must be a sign that the Doomsday is coming!" Bonnie said in a panicking tone. Skylar chuckled.

„There ain't no Doomsday comin' Bon!" Foxy hit Bonnie on the head with his hand. „Stop overreactin'!"

„Well, someone had to say something." Bonnie growled. „This is either a miracle or our doom."

„I'm going for the doom-thing. It makes more sense." Goldie said, making Skylar burst into laughter.

„I can't believe you enjoy their jokes." Mike muttered, eyeing the girl.

„What can I say... I love them!", she giggled.

„REALLY?!"

Curiously, not only Bonnie and Goldie, but Chica, Foxy and Freddy asked the same question, all very surprised. Skylar gave them a confused expression, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

„Duh!", she said. Mike burst out laughing.

„I think I might pay you an another nightly visit. Just to see where this one leads.", he chuckled, obviously amused by the Animatronics' ignorace of noticing just how much they loved to spend their nights with Skylar. Or maybe they knew it, but couldn't comprehend it.

„Alright, sad story aside, I got something which heals my wounds!" Skylar suddenly pulled out a bad of sour gummy worms from her bag.

„Again?" Freddy dropped his jaw in annoyance. The girl gave him a toothy smile as she opened it.

„What does he mean?" Mike asked Bonnie.

„Ugh, Sky tends to go sugar high when eating too much gummy worms." Bonnie explained.

„I already told you, there's no scientific proof for something like being sugar high." Skylar replied as Freddy suddenly snatched the bag away from her.

„It's still unhealthy to eat so much sweets.", he told her.

„I need 'em, gimme my gummy worms back!" Skylar jumped to reach the bag which Freddy held high over her head. „Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee!"

„That was a long _please."_ Foxy stated.

„Try the puppy eyes!" Bonnie added. They laughed.

The rest of the evening was spent in laughter, chatter and good mood (and some lectures how sweets root your teeth – Skylar wondered if they someone programed those lectures into their programs. Sadly they weren't, i.e they couldn't get uninstalled).

However, the girl felt that she didn't have to fear anything anymore. Her memories of that day will remain, but she covered them with all her new, happier memories. Finally, she felt free from the burden she felt all those years.

She smiled when Mike and Bonnie entered a staring contest with Goldie acting as a judge. She shook her head, pretty amused. Until she felt that she was watched.

She looked back, glancing around at the Dining Area, but didn't notice anything.

However, Freddy, who had the same feeling, did.

A black hand with three spindly fingers closed quietly the door where the sign _Under construction_ was. The owner glared at the door, his eyes being empty eye sockets with white dots. He seemed calm, but pure anger accumulated in his body.

The strings have been cut.


	14. SQUEAK!

This one is a bit shorter, featuring the song **Welcome to Freddy's** by **Madame Macabre.** The next few chapters (along with this one) will feature Teasers and then I'll transit into the FNaF2 game and story. Wonder if you can find the first one in this chapter.

Also I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, especially **DJ Kamza** for the _Honk Freddy's nose_ idea. This chapter is also partially based on the FNaF SFM _Lil' Freddy's - The Boop,_ which is totally adorable. :3

The chapter's title is **SQUEAK!** BTW. Make of that what you want.

I noticed that a lot of you are Puppet fans... well, I hope you'll like my version of Puppet. His very existence and relationship with the Animatronics was foreshadowed in the previous chapters (if you read them carefully).

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 13:**

 **I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?**

 **It's been many years stuck here living with our fears.**

 **Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?**

 **In this misery, you can join our family.**

 **xXxXx**

„Did you fix it?"

„No."

„Did you fix it?"

„No."

„Did you fix it?"

„No."

„Did you fix it?"

„No."

„Did you fix it?"

„No!"

Silence...

„Did you fix it?"

„NO!"

Mike looked at Chica with an exasparated look on his face as he turned away from the broken oven. Chica pouted.

„You're so slow!", she whined. Mike rolled with his eyes.

„And you're not helping. Either stay calm and be patient or try to find something else to do. Because you questioning me ain't helping." Mike said and went back to work, obviously annoyed. Chica narrowed her eyes, still pouting.

It was Wensday morning, 2 AM to be precise. Mike applied for the job as the new mechanic and the manager had to accept, since nobody else dared to do that job. He immediantely gave Mike a task – fix the broken oven till next morning. Mike grumpily accepted the task and thought it wouldn't take long.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

Chica spent almost the entire night on asking him when he'll finish the oven so she can bake pizzas. She at first offered him help, which Mike declined (well, he actually asked her to give him several tools, which she kept confusing and giving him the wrong one). She then said she'll stay and wait till he finishes the job. Of course, Mike hoped he'd finish the job in peace. Instead, he had to endure Chica's barrage of questions which caused him to lose concentration.

„Did you fix it?"

„Darn it!" Mike hissed as he accidentally cut himself with a sharp wire. Good thing the oven was plugged out from the electricity, else he'd get electrocutted.

„Hey, watch your tounge!" Chica scolded him. Mike gave a sigh.

„Could you just leave me alone to finish my work?", he hissed, obviously pissed off, but trying not to anger Chica. „Please!"

Although Chica could be ignorant at times and ignoring signs people tried to send her, she understood that Mike was annoyed by her presence. She pouted her beak, looking a bit offended.

„Okay... But tell me when you fix it!", she said as she and Cakey left the Kitchen.

Mike sighed in relief and went back to his job.

„... Where's my screwdriver?", he looked around. The previous night, he noticed that his hammer vanished from his toolbox, only to appear at the entrance, tied with strings on the doorknob. Now the screwdriver was gone as well.

He gave an exasparated sigh.

„Why always me?"

 **xXx**

„ _Grand Reopening 2."_ Skylar examined the new sign on the door. The backround was black with white letters written in cursive in the right bottom corner. The _2_ was big and red, above the note. Beneath the note stood the date of the grand reopening, which turned out to be next Monday.

Skylar looked curiously at the door. Whatever was under construction was finally finished, probably with some finishing touches remaining. She had no idea what was behind the door, but she assumed it was some sort of extension of the restaurant. Whatever it was, she'd find it out next Monday, if not sooner.

She was about to turn around as something told her to turn back. Her eyes widened as she saw that the sign changed. It was the same sign, but now, it also featured a picture of Freddy with his hat in one hand and his mike in his other. He looked different than normally; his arm had a holes and were tattered, his head looked different, his endoskeleton teeth were visible and he had buttons on his chest. He looked more... Withered.

Skylar blinked and the hallucination vanished. She had a WTF?! expression on her face, wondering what the hell she just saw.

„Are there any problems?"

Skylar turned around and saw Freddy looking at her with a curious expression. She looked back at the door and saw that the hallucination has vanished.

„Mmm, no. I'm only curious about what's behind this door.", she said, pointing at the sign.

„Whatever it is, I'm sure it's boring." Freddy said nonchalantly.

„It's gonna open next Monday, so we're gonna find it out soon." Skylar said. For a brief second, Freddy seemed to have an expression of utter shock on his face. However, it soon changed to a bored one.

„Whatever.", he said.

„Sky!"

Freddy gave a sigh of relief as Skylar went over to Chica. He looked at the door, gulping.

He knew very well what was hiding behind that door. Behind that door was part of the Animatronics' past, treasuring the events of several incidents which changed their lives. He was worried about what might happen when Skylar finds out about it. Sure, he and his gang tried to kill her, but they managed to hold themselves back. However, he knew that the residents of the other part of the restaurant won't be so merciful once Skylar walks inside.

Especially the one who forced them to kill the night guards.

He looked over to the other side of the room, where Bonnie, Foxy, Goldie and Skylar tried to cheer Chica up. The chick Animatronic was bored and they needed to find her a new hobby.

„Okay... let's see..." Skylar almost pushed her head inside her bag as she raided it. „Nope!"

She threw casually the bag of sour gummy worms behind her, with Foxy catching it.

„Nope!"

She threw casually the flashlight behind her, which Bonnie managed to catch.

„Nope!"

She threw her headphones casually, with Goldie catching them.

„What are you doing?" Freddy asked as he approached them.

„Looking for something..." Skylar muttered. „Ugh, I gotta clean this bag. Ah, found it!"

She took out a magazine with crosswords along with a pencil, placing it in front of Chica who was sitting at the table.

„There, this should occupy you for a while.", she said. Chica grabbed the magazine, looking through it.

„Half of it is already solved.", she said.

„Then solve the other half." Skylar shrugged. Chica took the pencil as she opened one crossword.

„Ummm... what should I write here.", she asked, pointing at the word _oxygen_.

„O." Skylar replied. Chica wrote it.

„And here?", she pointed at one on which stood _star in our solar system._

„The sun." Skylar replied.

„The sun is a star?" Bonnie asked.

„As much as I know, yes!" Skylar said. She wondered if she maybe should lessons for the Animatronics. It seemed like there were things they had no idea about. Foxy, Freddy, Chica and Cakey though seemed to be very interested in the crosswords and asked Skylar for hints about how to solve it, while Goldie and Bonnie were bored.

„Do you have anything else besides the crosswords in your bag?" Goldie asked.

„I think I have." Skylar shrugged and looked at it.

„6 words. Dad." Chica read.

„Try _father."_ Freddy suggested.

„5 words. Belief." Chica read again.

„ _Faith_ maybe? _"_ Foxy answered.

„10 words. What's boring?" Bonnie grinned.

„Crosswords." Goldie chuckled. The two earned a glare from the other three Animatronics.

„Huh?" Skylar looked confused as she pulled out a purple rubber ball of the size of a PokeBall. „Didn't know I put that inside as well."

„Ow, gimme that!" Bonnie grabbed the rubber ball with a big smile on his face. He seemed to be excited.

„Hey, Bonnie, watch out that you don't break something!" Skylar warned him.

„I'm Mr. Careful. I won't break anything!" Bonnie said and then threw the rubber ball at the wall with all his might, wanting to catch it. However, he missed and the rubber ball bounced around in the pizzeria, hitting and knocking several chairs over. Goldie and Foxy had to duck to escape it and Skylar hid below the table.

„Ugh, oppsie!" Bonnie, who also crouched below the table, muttered as he saw Skylar's angry expression.

The ball bounced at a wall and back... hitting Freddy's nose.

SQUEAK!

The 'bots and Skylar stared at Freddy in disbelief with open jaws, while the bear himself was confused about what did just happen. Bonnie grinned and touched Freddy's nose.

SQUEAK!

„Awwwwww, that's one of the most adorable sound I've heard!" Skylar cried out.

„Aye! Try again!" Foxy said.

„Yeah!" Chica added. Bonnie again touched Freddy's (who was currently stunned) nose.

SQUEAK!

„Aww, that was so cute!" Skylar giggled. Bonnie tried again, but Freddy grabbed his hand, narrowing his eyes.

„Stop honking my nose.", he growled. Goldie chuckled.

„Now that was funny. Did know you your nose could be honked." Goldie said.

„Hey, Goldie, why don't you try it?" Foxy asked. Goldie touched his nose but nothing happened.

„Nope, you can only honk Freddy's nose." Goldie replied. Chica and Skylar turned to Freddy with puppy-eyes.

„Freddy, could you do it again?" Skylar asked.

„Please!" Chica added.

„No." Freddy frowned, shaking his head. Bonnie ellbowed Foxy, grinning and looking at Freddy with puppy-eyes.

„Please!" Bonnie said. Foxy, Cakey and Goldie followed his lead.

„PLEASE!", now everyone said it in unision.

„No!" Freddy growled, leaving the group.

„Owww..." Chica pouted.

„Well, if he doesn't like his nose getting honked, we should leave him alone." Skylar said. „Although, it sounded incredibly cute!"

„Maybe we could do something." Bonnie said. He grinned. „And I already have an idea."

„Are ye gonna prank Freddy?" Foxy asked.

„Why not?" Bonnie asked. „Besides, this sounded really funny."

„I'm in." Goldie said. Foxy lowered his eye-patch.

„Me too." Foxy said.

„Okay." Chica said.

„I don't think that's a good idea." Skylar said.

They didn't listen to her.

 **xXx**

„No, I haven't seen your screwdriver." Freddy said. Mike sighed.

„If this was one of Bonnie or Golden's pranks...", he muttered.

„Has somebody called me?"

Freddy turned his head and...

SQUEAK!

... he met Goldie's finger pushing his nose.

Goldie chuckled and vanished. Mike stared at Freddy, his jaws wide open, not really understanding what just happened. Freddy frowned, groaning.

 **xXx**

Freddy was putting the knocked off chairs back on their proper places after the rubber ball knocked them off. He heard how somebody was approaching him.

„Hey, Freddy!"

Freddy rose his head...

SQUEAK!

... only for Chica to touch his nose.

„Chica!" Freddy growled. The chick Animatronic giggled.

„Sorry, but... it's just cute!", she said, with Cakey hopping next to her.

„It's annoying!" Freddy growled.

Chica made a sad face. Freddy softened a bit, since he didn't want to make her cry.

„Okay... just don't do it again.", he sighed.

Chica smiled.

 **xXx**

Freddy was on alert this time. Goldie and Chica got him and he knew that Foxy and Bonnie would probably try the same. For some reason, they were all fascinated by the fact he could honk his nose and produce that little cute squeak sound.

Freddy also liked the squeak sound, but it was annoying him that everyone else wanted to touch his nose. He felt ridicolous.

He was in the Dining Area, passing the Pirate Cove. He looked inside, but there was no sign of Foxy. Freddy suddenly turned around as he heard fast steps.

SQUEAK!

„Hehheh." Foxy, with his eye-patch on, smiled as he scored a perfect hit with his hook. He merely dashed past Freddy, hitting his nose and continued down the West Hall, hoping the bear won't go after him.

Freddy simply face-palmed.

 **xXx**

Freddy was on the Show Stage, where he had the best view of the whole Dining Area and any lurking Animatronics. Mike was arguing with Foxy and Chica, probably coz he found the missing screwdriver covered in strings nearby the Pirate Cove.

„Alright, who is taking my tools?" Mike demanded an answer.

„Hey, mate, it wasn't me. I swear!" Foxy said.

„Why would we take away your tools?" Chica asked. „Not like we need them."

„Well, yesterday, my hammer has vanished. Now my screwdriver. And I found on both places strings." Mike showed them the strings.

Foxy and Chica gulped, looking at each other. It seemed like _somebody_ wanted to let everyone know _he's_ here. But how did he manage to do it?

Freddy was about to join the argument when Bonnie suddenly appeared in front of him.

„Hey Doc, 'sup?" Bonnie grinned. Freddy frowned.

„Mike has found strings." Freddy told him. Bonnie's eyes wided.

„Really? There's one here!" Bonnie said, pointing at Freddy's chest.

„Huh?", the bear looked down and...

SQUEAK!

... Bonnie honked his nose.

That was it!

„ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEE**!"

Freddy screeched, glaring at Bonnie and drawing the attention of Chica, Foxy and Mike. And Goldie who suddenly appeared in the Dining Area once he heard Freddy.

Bonnie gulped, slowly withdrawing while watching Freddy silently cooking. The bear didn't say anything and walked firmly towards the East Hallway, with everyone else looking at him, pretty surprised.

Bonnie joined Mike, Foxy, Chica and Goldie.

„What's wrong with him?" Mike asked.

„Ugh... maybe we overdid it a little..." Bonnie rubbed the back of his head.

 **xXx**

Freddy sighed as he was nearby the Office. He calmed down from his former outburst and now just wanted to be alone. The Office seemed to be a perfect place for that.

„Hey Sky!"

The girl rose her head from the monitor. Since she didn't want to participate in the antics the other Animatronics planned, she simply withdrawed to the Office and watched everything.

„Hi Freddy!", she smiled warmly. „Come in!"

Freddy nodded and entered the Office.

„Is there any chance that enough power is left to let the doors stay closed till 6 AM?" Freddy asked.

„Let's see... 68%, about 4 AM. I'm not sure. Maybe." Skylar shrugged. Freddy sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. „I can monitor both hallways to make sure nobody comes in, but it won't work against Goldie."

Freddy sighed.

„Are you alright?", she sat next to him, putting the monitor in her lap. „I saw what the others did. They just thought it was funny."

„Well, it wasn't." Freddy growled.

„Well, they look like they're sorry about it." Skylar showed him the monitor. The Pirate Cove cam was active and showed Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie with their heads lowered down, as if they felt sorry about something.

„Seems like you're right." Freddy shook his head. „I admit it, this honking sound thing sounds cute, but it gets annoying when somebody forcefully does it."

„I understand." Skylar said.

„Hey? Why didn't you try it?" Freddy asked.

„Coz I didn't want to bother you – duh!" Skylar replied. „Although, I really'd like to hear it again. Of course, if you want."

Freddy thought about it. Skylar asked him in a polite manner and he wanted to make her happy.

„Alright.", he smiled.

SQUEAK!

Both laughed happily about it.


	15. Prank Wars

Again, I want to thank everyone for the reviews! **DJ Kamza** \- thanks for the idea, but I didn't plan a chapter like that. Though, there is a future chapter similar to your idea, so I guess that settled.

This chapter features a new teaser and this time Bonnie's the main character, evident by the lyrics where he greet the readers, aka **The Bonnie Song** by **Groundbreaking**. I plan to base the chapters on the upcoming teasers (first one had Freddy, this one has Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, the next - well, I think you already know it).

And speaking of teasers, there's a new one. If you ask me, that animatronic might be Fredbear (all info I have comes from TV Tropes and the FNaF Wiki). Also, I changed the **Trailer** chapter a bit.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (titled **Prank Wars** ) as well! See ya!

* * *

 **Night 14:**

 **Hello my friend!**

 **Back so soon again?**

 **It seems to me that you like our company**

 **You play again**

 **And it's usually me**

 **To be the first disturbing being that you see**

 **xXxXx**

Thursday morning. Flicking through the cams, Skylar noticed nothing out of place. Well, if you can call five sentient Animatronics nothing out of place. The 'bots occupied themselves with the usual: Chica was along with Cakey in the Kitchen, Freddy was merely checking all tables and decorations for the party which was actually supposed to be held at the weekend, Foxy was napping at the Pirate Cove.

Goldie and Bonnie were at the Backstage, Skylar having no idea what they're up to. She just hoped it didn't involve blasting something up. She looked at the clock. Mike had promised that he'd come later around 4 or 5 AM, just to check on her. Despite being in friendly terms with the Animatronics, he was still wary around them, but the Animatronics didn't seem to mind. It seemed like the only thing which could cause them go into rage mode was if he hurt Skylar in some way.

The girl couldn't believe just how protective the five grew over her and they sometimes treated her like a little kid, much to her annoyance. She had zero idea how she managed to achieve that, but she was glad about it.

Skylar stared at the Backstage cam, trying to figure out what Goldie and Bonnie were up to. They put some sort of box on the table, but Skylar couldn't see what was in it. All she knew was that nothing good could come when those two team up.

Suddenly, the camera started to glitch and turned black. At first, Skylar wanted to go to the Backstage and scold Bonnie and Goldie for messing around with the cams, as suddenly a picture appeared on the Monitor. It was there for a half a minute and disappeared as soon as it appeared, but Skylar could still remember it. And it gave her goosebumps.

The picture was black with a transparent white _2_ in the bottom right corner. In the middle, there was some sort of black veil which seperated two Animatronics. Both looked like bunnies. The one on the right side, the blue one had make-up, eye-lashes, big green cartoonish eyes and buckteeth. The one on the left side, however, caused Skylar a bit nausea. He was purplish with some hints of blue and had a red bowtie and black buttons. The most disturbing feature on that Animatronic was the fact that he apparently had no head. His entire face was gutted, with his lower jaw and teeth remaining, exposing his endoskeleton teeth, the wires and red eyes.

What's worse, the Withered Animatronic looked like Bonnie.

But, how...?

Skylar gulped. There were two sentences next to each Animatronic. Next to Bonnie (or should she call him Withered Bonnie) was the sentence _something borrowed..._ And next to the doll-like bunny Animatronic (toy perhaps?), was the sentence _something new..._

Skylar's reaction: **WTF?!**

She remembered the previous hallucination, the one of Withered Freddy and thought about this one. Alright, there'll be a Grand Reopening. And according to what she saw (the doll-like bunny), it'll probably feature new Animatronics (she wasn't really happy about it). Also, the sentences _something borrowed_ and _something new_ with Bonnie having a gutted face and the doll-like Animatronic being brand new told her two things:

First: the hallucinations showed her the future and that the old Animatronics would get scrapped and used for parts for the new ones (an idea which disgusted her).

Second: it showed her the past (like most of the hallucinations) and tried to alert her that there's probably more than thought (especially since she had not many indications about what really happened during the Bite of '87 or The Missing Children Incident).

If it really showed her the past, the _something borrowed_ sentence would make a lot of sense. The old Animatronics were borrowed from a pizzeria from before and used along with the new doll-like 'bots ( _something new_ ).

Still, she didn't understand what all this really meant. And her head hurt now.

She wondered if she should tell Freddy about it. Well, they promised each other that they'd be honest and say if they are any problems. Besides, it wouldn't harm anyone if she knows about that doll-like Animatronic. (She couldn't really call the blue bunny Animatronic a doll all the time, right? He has to have some sort of name.)

She exited the right door, her Monitor still in her hand and bumped into Freddy.

„Oh, hi Skylar! I just wanted to check on you." Freddy explained. „You weren't coming out."

„I was just flicking through the cams. Standard procedure.", she showed him the Monitor. „Anyways, I was hoping to bump into you."

„Why? What do you need?" Freddy asked.

„I kind of wondered... were there any other Animatronics here besides you five?" Skylar asked.

Freddy's face instantly darkened.

„Yes.", he replied without thinking. „Why are you asking?"

Skylar noticed the firmness in his voice and the instant change of attitude. It seemed like he wasn't very comfortable with the current theme.

„Remember the _Grand Reopening_ sign on that door at the Dining Area? Well, I thought that we'd might have _visitors_ once it opens and I wondered if you know more about it." Skylar said.

Freddy feared she'd ask him about the second area and it's residents. Granted, they weren't active, for now, so Skylar was safe. But once the second pizzeria opens on Monday, the girl will be in deep water. Sure, Freddy and his gang spared her, but nobody said _they_ will. And knowing the management, they will, instead of hiring an another Night Guard, simply put Skylar in charge of the whole place.

Freddy didn't want to tell her about it, but if she's going to find it out anyway, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to give her a heads up.

He sighed.

„Ugh, yes... there were several Animatronics before back in '87. You see: I, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy got replaced by Animatronics called the Toys." Freddy said.

„And what happened to the Toys?" Skylar asked.

„There was an incident and they got scrapped and we got refurbished and worked at the restaurant where Mike worked for a while." Freddy told her.

„Ah, now I understand. So... you think that those Toys might return?" Skylar asked. Freddy looked down the hall, at the Dining Area.

„Honestly – I'm certain about it.", he growled.

„You don't seem to like them, huh?" Skylar said.

„We didn't really get along. I mean, how would you feel if you suddenly get replaced, without any reason?" Freddy said.

„I'd probably throw a tantrum. And try to sabotage my replacement." Skylar added the last one after a bit of thinking.

 **BANG!**

„What the-?!"

The two were startled by the sudden explosion, which seemed to come from the Kitchen. Skylar looked at the Monitor. Bonnie and Goldie weren't at the Backstage anymore.

„I knew I should've kept an eye on those two!", she hissed angrily and ran, followed by Freddy, to the Kitchen.

As they arrived at the Dining Area, they saw Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie gathered around the Kitchen door. Bonnie and Goldie had grins on their expressions, while Foxy was glaring at the two.

„What happened?" Freddy growled.

The three got startled by Freddy's growl and Bonnie was about to reply as Chica suddenly staggered out of the Kitchen, covered in red tomato sauce.

„I look like an overgrown cherry!" Chica whined. Cakey followed her, also covered in tomato sauce, and squealed in a crying tone.

„I think you look like Foxy." Bonnie commented.

Freddy, Foxy and Chica gave him a black-eyes glare, joined by Cakey and Skylar (who lacked the black eyes but they still looked intimading).

„Alright you two, what did you do now?" Skylar glared at Bonnie and Goldie.

„Why do you think we did something?" Bonnie asked back.

Skylar didn't answer, just narrowed her eyes, looking rather scary. Bonnie and Goldie gulped.

„Just tell her..." Goldie hissed at Bonnie.

„Ummm, we might've put a fire-cracker in one of Chica's sauce pots..." Bonnie squeaked out.

„WHAT?!", the rest yelled at them.

„It was supposed to be prank." Goldie said in their defense.

„How could you?!" Chica growled.

„Woa, wait – where the heck did you get the fire-cracker?" Skylar asked.

„You have no idea what kids these days carry around." Bonnie said. „I took it away from a little tyke who apparently wanted to lose a finger."

„And you thought it would be a good idea to put in into the tomato sauce?" Freddy growled angrily.

„Eeeeeehhhh... yes. Besides, the Kitchen needed to get renovated anyways." Bonnie said.

„Get inside and clean it up!" Freddy ordered, pointing at the Kitchen.

„It was his idea!" Goldie said, pointing at Bonnie. The bunny lowered his eye-lids.

„Thanks for the support.", he said sarcastically.

„Both of you!" Freddy growled, startling the two. „NOW!"

That made them snap and Goldie vanished, appearing again with a mop and a broom which he got from the Supply Closet and the two ran inside. Skylar sighed.

„Come with me, Chica. We need to get you cleaned.", she said, the chick Animatronic following her, leaving red footsteps behind her as they went to the Restrooms. Cakey hopped, following them as well.

„Can ya believe that?" Foxy told Freddy. The bear sighed.

„You know Bonnie. Once he gets a crazy idea, he'll do it. And it got worse once he persuaded Goldie to follow along." Freddy said.

„We gotta teach 'm a lesson!" Foxy lowered his eye-patch, narrowing his eyes. He still remembered the one time Bonnie pranked him. Freddy understood how he felt.

„I don't think this'll end up well." Freddy said, then looked at the red footprints Chica left on the floor. He frowned. „But sometimes, you need to declare war."

 **xXx**

Skylar had no idea how long it took, but it took her some time to clean Chica. She used toilet paper and a rug she found at the Supply Closet and soaked it in water to clean Chica. However, she needed to watch out that she doesn't damage Chica's endoskeleton in some way.

„Bonnie and Goldie are really mean!" Chica whined as Skylar was cleaning her torso from the sauce. „I just hope that no stains will be left."

„I promise, it won't. I got a lot of advice from my mum about how to handle dirty clothes and I think I can handle your costume as well." Skylar replied as she checked the little gaps between Chica's arms. „Thanks." Chica frowned then. „This calls for revenge!"

„What do you mean?" Skylar asked as she whiped Chica's bib on which stood _LET'S EAT!._

„When we don't hunt the Night Guard, Bonnie tends to play pranks on us." Chica explained. „And now Goldie joined him as well. I have enough of this!"

„Should I guess – you're usually his victim." Skylar stated. Chica sighed.

„Either me or Foxy. You see, Bonnie and Foxy were once best friends, best buddies how Bonnie called it, until Bonnie played a prank on him and well, their friendship went downwards. Now Bonnie hangs out with Goldie. And Goldie was once rather nice, but Bonnie's bad influence made him more mischievous." Chica explained.

„I still don't think that revenge is an answer. I like pranks, but you shouldn't mix pranks and revenge up." Skylar said.

„Well, that's the only language those two speak." Chica said.

„Goldie seems like more rational. I'm sure he just followed Bonnie because he thought it might be funny." Skylar said.

„And then freaked out when Freddy made them clean the Kitchen." Chica giggled. „He doesn't really want to get into trouble and for the most time doesn't even appear in the Dining Area. Dunno where he resides though."

„He can teleport himself around. I guess he found himself a comfortable room somewhere... There!" Skylar smiled. „I'm done and no stains are left!"

Chica looked at her mirror reflection.

„This is great! Thank you!"

Cakey then squealed.

„Yeah, yeah, we'll get you cleaned as well." Chica turned to him, grabbing the dirty rug.

„I'll get a new one from the Supply Closet." Skylar said. She exited the ladies room, suddenly realizing she had sauce on her hands. „Ugh... great."

She leaned on the wall bellow the camera, trying to clean her hands. Just as she leaned against it, she heard a bump, like an echo.

„Huh?", she looked at the wall behind her. She knocked on it. Instead of a firm sound, it sounded more like it was hollow. „What is this?"

She looked at the wall. It didn't look different than the others, but it sounded different. As if there was a secret room behind it.

„Sky, did you get the rugs?" Chica asked. Skylar turned around.

„I'll get them!", she said, looking back at the wall and then going to the Supply Closet.

 **xXx**

„This is stupid." Bonnie muttered as he and Goldie were cleaning the Kitchen. He was mopping the floor. „It's not like we set it on fire."  
„I agree. And the Kitchen ain't really in such bad mess." Goldie added, floating over the floor and cleaning the counters. „Though... don't you think we overdid it a bit?"

„It was just a prank!" Bonnie snapped. „Just a little harmless prank."

„You mean as harmless as the one when you put a can of water over a door and Foxy accidentally opened it?" Goldie asked. „He was restrained to the Pirate Cove for a week! Or were it two?"

„I apologized to him for that." Bonnie muttered.

„He still didn't sound happy." Goldie said.

„Whatever!" Bonnie hissed angrily.

„Well, I'm done. Good luck with the rest!" Goldie tilted his head and vanished, leaving an annoyed Bonnie in the Kitchen. The bunny leaned against the wall, pretty angry.

Why are all people so mad when he pranks them? To him, his pranks were pretty harmless and he didn't want to injure his target, just have some fun.

Okay, the one he pulled on Foxy wasn't that harmless, but com'n – the fox needed a _cooldown._ Bonnie chuckled.

„ _Cooldown._ That's a good one.", he muttered as he whiped the rest of the sauce. He then cleaned the mop and took it to the Supply Closet, encountering Skylar on her way back to the Restrooms. The girl simply pouted, eyeing him and went towards the Restrooms. Bonnie lowered his ears, knowing full well that Skylar wasn't fine with what he did to Chica.

He put the mop back into the Supply Closet and walked back to the Show Stage, planning to practice on his guitar. Half-way to there, he found a little purple present box with his name on it. Bonnie lifted it and looked at it. He looked around, wondering who left it. Then he shrugged and opened it.

BANG!

The cream filled pie flew right into Bonnie's face, peeling off and falling down, leaving a trace of cream on Bonnie's face and chest.

The bunny boiled when he heared someone chuckling. He looked at the Pirate Cove where Freddy and Foxy were hiding.

„That's for the water can prank!" Foxy told him, still chuckling.

Bonnie growled and left, with the Freddy and Foxy still laughing.

„Bonnie was at least right at one thing. This IS funny." Freddy smiled, shaking his head.

„Eh, feels good ta know we've tricked that ol' bunny." Foxy added.

Meanwhile, Bonnie planned revenge.

 **xXx**

While Chica cleaned Cakey, Skylar stood outisde the Restrooms and stared at the wall she knocked at earlier. She was pretty sure there was a hidden room behind it.

„I'm done! And Cakey looks brand new!" Chica said as she exited the ladies room, with Cakey on her shoulder. The cupcake squealed happily.

„Great! Coz I'm getting hungry now. Could you make me a small pizza?" Skylar asked.

„Oh, sure I can!" Chica said happily.

 **xXx**

„Ehhh, Foxy..." Bonnie stood in front of the Pirate Cove while Foxy listened to the _You are a Pirate_ song. Foxy was leaned against the wall, his arms crossed behind his head. He lazily lift his eye-patch, eyeing Bonnie.

„'sup?" Foxy asked.

„I thought about your prank and I wanted to tell you that it was impressive." Bonnie said with a rather serious voice. „You were a worth foe."

„So?" Foxy stood up.

„How about burying our rivalry and instead teaming up?" Bonnie asked. Foxy was wary, not really trusting Bonnie.

„And pranking others? No thanks." Foxy refused.

„Aw... And I just hoped I could give your that awesome _Welcome to My Team_ gift I made." Bonnie sighed. Foxy exited the Pirate Cove.

„What gift?", he was still wary of Bonnie, but curious as well.

„Follow me!" Bonnie cheered up and gestured to Foxy to go with him to the Kitchen. The fox reluctantly followed, with Bonnie chatting. „You won't believe how awesome it is!"

„Whatever." Foxy rolled with his eyes.

Bonnie suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as he saw Chica and Skylar walking towards the Kitchen.

„What is it Bon?" Foxy asked.

„Oh, no." Bonnie muttered as Skylar entered the Kitchen first.

There was a loud bump noise, like spring locks breaking free and a loud scream. Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie immediantly gathered around the Kitchen door, with Skylar walking out, covered in cream from head to toe. She looked like she was about to cry, staring at Bonnie.

The bunny's jaw was slightly dropped and he was stunned. Out of all people, the last one he wanted to prank was Skylar.

The girl noticed his expression and her eyes filled with tears. She ran away, crying.

Freddy, Chica, Cakey and Foxy glared at Bonnie, pretty angry.

„BONNIE! What have you done?!" Freddy growled at him in his deep Animatronic voice.

„Tha-that was an accident!" Bonnie tried to defend himself, scared of Freddy. „It-it was..."

„It was mean for me, right?" Foxy growled, glaring at Bonnie. The bunny gulped.

„How could you?! You made Sky cry! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?!" Chica was equally angry. Cakey let out loud growls, agreeing with Chica.

Bonnie looked down, obviously feeling guilty.

„You better go apologize to her!" Freddy growled.

Bonnie was startled by his angry voice, nodding and running towards where Skylar went. He first looked at the Office, but couldn't find her. He noticed the Monitor and flicked through the cams, spotting Skylar at the Supply Closet. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her legs and her head was lying on her knees.

Bonnie felt sorry for her. He really didn't want to upset her. It was just a stupid accident.

Bonnie sighed as he realized that his pranks ain't maybe _that_ harmless. He walked to the Supply Closet. He knocked on the door.

„Sky? Are you alright?", he asked.

„Go away!", he heard the girl cry.

„I'm sorry! I didn't mean to harm you!" Bonnie said, almost in a crying tone.

He didn't hear any response. No sobbing either.

„Can I come in?", he asked.

No response.

Bonnie opened the door and found the girl on the floor. Luckily, the Supply Closet was just large enough to fit them both inside. He noticed that Skylar managed to clean most of the cream from her clothes and hair. He sat next to her.

„Sky, I'm really, really, really, really sorry for what happened. I didn't mean it. Really!" Bonnie said with a sad expression on his face.

„You were mean." Skylar said, not lifting her head.

„I know. I just thought that my pranks wouldn't harm anybody... but I realized now they did harm people. I feel so bad about it." Bonnie said. „And I know I don't deserve it but... could you forgive me?"

Suddenly, Skylar hugged him, leaving cream all over him. Bonnie was at first stunned, but hugged her back.

„Ehhh... does this mean you don't hate me?" Bonnie asked her.

The girl released him and gave him a mischievous smile.

„I never was mad at you!", she smiled.

„What?! But-!" Bonnie dropped his jaw. Skylar whiped the cream on her clothes with her finger and licked it.

„Mmmm, tastes good.", she looked at Bonnie. „I just wanted to teach you a lesson, that's all. And I believe you learned it. I was never mad at you for covering me in cream. Actually, I think it was very funny."

Bonnie gave a sigh of relief.

„Gee, you scared me.", he said.

„I'm sorry. Hehehe, I look now like a big sugar-coated cupcake, don't I?" Skylar giggled.

„Actually, I think you need to get cleaned." Bonnie said.

„Yeah, my hair is sticky now." Skylar winced as she went through her hair with her fingers. „I guess I'll have to wash it at the Restrooms."

The two stood up and Bonnie grabbed the mop.

„What are you doing?" Skylar asked.

„Well, someone has to clean up the mess." Bonnie shrugged. Skylar chuckled, with Bonnie joining her. The two exited the Supply Closet and went to the Dining Area, with the other Animatronics waiting for them, a bit anxious.

„Sky, are you alright?" Chica asked worriedly.

„I was never upset in the first place." Skylar said, still licking her cream-coated fingers.

„She just was pretending it." Bonnie explained.

„Well, that's a relief. But seriously, in the future, try not to pull pranks on people." Freddy said with arms crossed on his chest.

„I promise." Bonnie secretly crossed his fingers behind his back, giving Skylar a mischievous grin.

They suddenly heared a loud bang sound, followed by somebody shouting.

„Ugh, if somebody asks, it wasn't me!" Goldie appeared in front of them, panicking a bit.

„What do ya mean?" Foxy asked.

Suddenly, Mike appeared, being soaked in water with a bucket on his head. He stared at the Animatronics, his jaw wide open, shaking his head and gesturing at them and the bucket on his head.

„WHAT. THE. HELL?!"

„Watch your tounge Mr. Schmidt." Freddy muttered. „This is a kids-friendly restaurant. No swearing."

The crew then burst into laughter.

Mike just stood there, his jaw still wide open and having no idea what's going on.


	16. Foxy's Tale

Thanks again for the reviews guys! I'm glad about all the positive comments I receive, especially since they help me to motivate me to continue writing.

Anyways, this teaser has the two foxes, which means that this chapter is more about Foxy, titled **Foxy's Tale**. This is also the title of the song made by **Muse of Discord.**

I hope you'll enjoy Foxy's Tale just as I did writing it.

See ya!

P.S. I'm sorry for not being so good at writing in pirate language. :P

* * *

 **Night 15:**

 **Dark clouds.**

 **They circle over rusted seas.**

 **A rusted boat, with rusted me.**

 **My hook and hand are far from clean.**

 **The grisly tale of old Foxy.**

 **xXxXx**

Friday morning. Skylar yawned as she watched the cams. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were at the Show Stage, rehearsing for their show for today evening. Goldie was nowhere in sight (after the prank he played on Mike the previous night, he was avoiding him for the rest of Skylar's shift). Skylar wondered where he went. The only place she knew where he could be was that hidden room she found. She didn't tell Freddy and the rest about it, but planned to do it.

Suddenly, her Monitor was bombarded with static and a picture briefly appeared, only for it vanish. Skylar got used to those... _teasers_ and hoped that she could decipher them.

This one featured two foxes, their heads peeking out behind a purple curtain with a big _2_ in front of it, being on some sort of sign. Skylar immediently recognized Foxy being one of them, the left one. His jaw was open and his eye-patch lifted, staring at Skylar with his glowing eye. His hook was gripping a part of the curtain. The other fox was looking at Skylar in the same manner. It was just brief, but Skylar noticed that the other one was white with red and pink make-up.

A female Foxy?

She remembered how Freddy told her about the Toys. She had no idea what their normal names were, so she named the blue bunny Toy Bonnie. It seemed like a logical name to her, as they were supposed to replace the old Animatronics in '87. This one was probably Toy Foxy.

And speaking of Foxy, Skylar looked at the Pirate Cove cam, noticing Foxy anxiously walking up-down the Pirate Cove. He seemed to be worried about something. She quickly left the Office and went to him.

 **xXx**

„'sup?"

Foxy lift his head as he saw Skylar looking at him.

„Oh, hi Sky.", the fox pirate waved. „I've just been... thinkin'."

„About what?" Skylar asked. Foxy sat down, sighing.

„Today I'll be back on the show... but, I dunno what I should do." Foxy said. „I want to greet the kids with a new story about me adventures, but I can't come up with a good one."

„So, that's your problem. You have a writer's block, huh?" Skylar said.

„Can ya help me, lass?" Foxy asked.

„Sure I can. Good thing I watched _One Piece._ It's an anime about pirates and I believe I might get some interesting ideas." Skylar sat next to him. „So, do you have any basic idea how your new story should be?"

„Somethin' 'bout a treasure hunt – Capt'n Foxy sails over seven seas, fightin' sea monsters and bandits to find a hidden booty." Foxy stood up, doing some sort of heroic pose.

„That's cool." Skylar smiled, then started to count on her fingers. „Okay, so you're a captain searching for a treasure and fighting off an evil-doers. What about your crew?"

„Me crew?" Foxy blinked, looking at her. Skylar stood up.

„Your crew, yes. Don't you have a crew in your stories?" Skylar asked. Foxy lowered his head.

„Mmmm, no... I do everythin' by myself.", he said. Skylar thought a bit.

„I know!", she said. „How about this – your new story should be about assembling a crew and finding a treasure together."

„That sounds good – but where should I get a crew?" Foxy asked.

„Leave it to me." Skylar said. „You think how to start the story. I'll get your crew."

Foxy stared at her, a bit confused, as the girl dashed off. He then sat down, staring at the blank wall of the Pirate Cove. It was once filled with decorations and a small ship and he had a pirate costume, but everything was now gone. The management felt that giving a malfunctioning Animatronic props would just waste money. They let him have his own show, but that was it.

Foxy's ears lift up as he heard steps. He peeked out and dropped his jaw as he saw Skylar – accompanied by Freddy, Goldie, Bonnie, Chica and Cakey.

„Here's your crew, Captain Foxy." Skylar said.

„Lass... that's..." Foxy was speechless.

„Sky told us that you need some help with your new story. So we decided that we, all together, could create a story." Chica said.

„I just hope I'll get some cool role in this story!" Bonnie said.

„The more of us here, the more ideas there are." Goldie said.

„So – do you have any ideas how it should go?" Freddy asked.

Foxy smiled. He felt happy that the whole gang decided to help him out with the new story. Usually, he'd do everything on his own. But now, he had friends to back him up.

„Alright, mateys! Gather around and let's set sail towards adventure land!" Foxy said.

„Aye – aye!" Skylar salutated.

Foxy smiled. He lowered his eye-patch.

„So, let's start it!" Foxy said. „ _A long time ago, there had been a fearless pirate who sailed on his own through the seven seas, searching for hidden treasures and fighting off evil pirates. His name was Captain Foxy, the bravest captain ever seen!_

 _One day, Foxy arrived at a small town..."_

 _„... which was raided by the evil pirate Drake and his crew."_ Skylar jumped in. She got a bit surprised looks from the Animatronics.

„Carry on!" Foxy said. The girl nodded.

 **-Tale-**

Captain Foxy was heading towards the nearest bar to get some rest after his long journey, as he heard some sort of commotion. He saw a band of some tough looking, tatooed guys, standing over a poor woman and destroying her goodies, the fruits she was selling. Their leader, tanned, black-haired pirate called Drake, took away the bag of money the woman had.

„No, please! I have three children at home! Please, leave me alone!", the poor woman begged.

„ _Please, leave me alone!"_ Drake mimicked her voice, laughing at the woman, along with his crew. „You will give us all the money you have – now! Or your kids might lose a family member."

He pointed his sword at the woman. Foxy frowned, wanting to draw out his own sword and protect the woman. Until he heard someone shouting.

„Hey, Drake! Stop harrasing her and take on someone your size!"

Foxy and Drake's crew turned around, seeing a girl in her late teens. She was holding a rapier and dressed in a black coat, grey pants, a red sash and a white shirt. Her brown hair was tied in a pony-tail and her green eyes were sparking with a certain fire.

„And who the hell are you?" Drake asked.

„My name is Skylar! And if you don't leave her alone, I'll make you!" Skylar shouted.

Drake and his crew laughed.

„You! You're just a little girl!" Drake laughed.

„A little girl who just stole your money." Skylar held up his bag with golden coins.

„What?!", little did Drake knew that the girl was the best thief this town had ever seen. „Get her!"

Foxy watched, rather stunned, when the girl easily dodged the though members of Drake's crew and easily overpowered them. She lacked the strenght, but made up with her speed and wits. Most of them landed in the sea.

„I'll get you!" Drake drew out his own sword and charged at the girl. She dodged him with his rapier, but Drake was as fast as her, knocking the rapier out of her hand.

„Oh no!" Skylar looked alarmed as Drake pointed his sword at her.

„Now you're done!", he smiled. Suddenly, someone else's sword clashed with his and Drake found himself knocked back.

„Are ye alright lass?" Foxy asked Skylar, standing between her and Drake.

„Yeah!", the girl quickly picked up her rapier.

„Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Drake yelled at Foxy.

„Leave the town and it's people alone, or yer gona face the wrath of the great Capt'n Foxy!" Foxy replied. Drake looked surprised.

„What?! But... I thought you were just a legend!", he said, looking scared.

„This legend lives!" Foxy smiled, showing his golden teeth. Drake gritted his teeth as his crew members gathered around him.

„Men, we're retreating.", he announced, withdrawing. He looked at Skylar and Foxy. „This isn't the last time we've seen each other! I swear I'll get you!"

Then, they ran away.

„Coward!" Skylar yelled after him. She looked at Foxy. „Thanks for saving me."

„I'm glad I could help. But, ain't stealin' bad?", he narrowed his eyes, eyeing the stolen pouch.

„About that,..." Skylar headed towards the woman, giving her the pouch. „Here, this should be enough for the repairs."

„Thank you!", the woman told her. Skylar turned to Foxy.

„I merely steal from evil people, like Drake, and then give it to people who need money." Skylar said.

„I guess that makes up for it." Foxy muttered. „Say, do ya know a good place where ol' me can rest?"

„Of course I know! It's a pleasure to meet a legend like you, Mr. Foxy." Skylar said.

„It's just Foxy, okay?" Foxy told her.

 **-Cut-**

 _„The girl then lead Captain Foxy to a well known inn..."_ Skylar got suddenly interupted by Chica.

„ _... which was owned by one of the best cooks ever known – Chica and her friend Cakey!"_ Chica said. _„They were famous for their pizzas."_

 **-Tale-**

„ _Chica's Inn."_ Foxy read on the sign.

„Yep, this is the place I was talking about. I'm good friends with the owner." Skylar said. They entered the inn, with the people inside staring at them, recognizing the famous pirate fox.

„You seem to be really famous." Skylar said.

„Yeah... although, a bit lone..." Foxy said. The two sat at a table and soon the owner came to them.

„Hi, Chica!" Skylar greeted her cheerfully. „Captain Foxy, this is Chica, the owner of this place."

„Nice to meet you." Chica said. Cakey, who was on her shoulder, squealed. „Oh, and this is Cakey. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Foxy. Your adventures are legendary."

„Sure they are." Foxy smiled.

„So, what's supposed to be today?" Chica asked Skylar.

„The usual!" Skylar replied.

„Okay – a pizza with extra cheese. Coming soon!" Chica nodded and went behind the counter.

„She's nice." Foxy told Skylar.

„And the best cook I know." Skylar said. „I help her sometimes. So, why are you here?"

„I had been thinkin' to assemble a crew." Foxy said.

„Woa! The famous Lone Fox wants to gather a crew?" Skylar looked surprised. Foxy nodded.

„Yes... do ya know anyone who'd like to go on an adventure with me?" Foxy asked.

„You're currently facing that person." Skylar replied.

„That's great. Ya see, I finally found a map to the legendary Fredbear's Booty." Foxy said.

 **-Cut-**

„Wait, who's Fredbear?" Skylar asked.

„That was the name of a previous restaurant." Freddy explained. „Fredbear's Family Diner, before it was renamed to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

„Aha, I see." Skylar said.

 **-Tale-**

„Nobody knows what's hidden inside it, but I'm gonna find it out." Foxy said.

„Yeah, but before anybody goes on an adventure, you should first eat." Chica interupted, placing the pizza in front of them.

„Thanks Chica." Skylar said.

„Have ya heard of Fredbear's Booty before?" Foxy asked her.

„I did!" Chica again interupted. „There's a legend that it's hidden in a cave, on Spice Island and it's guarded by an unknown entity. Many tried to get there, but it was so dangerous, they had to give up. They say that it's haunted."

„Well, I'll be the first one to find it." Foxy said.

„Can I come with you?" Chica asked.

Foxy and Skylar gave her a _You're kidding_ expression.

„Didn't ya earlier said it's dangerous?" Foxy asked. Chica shrugged.

„Yeah, but didn't you say you need more crew members? I'm pretty sure you'll need a cook as well." Chica said.

„And who'll keep an eye on your inn?" Skylar asked.

„Cakey can do it!" Chica pointed at the cupcake. He growled, obviously proud of his new task. Skylar and Foxy merely dropped their jaws, but they weren't really sure what to think about Chica's idea. „Of course, I'll ask somebody to do all the cleaning and other stuff and help Cakey."

„Well, alright, ya can come." Foxy said.

„Yay!" Chica cheered.

 **-Cut-**

„ _But suddenly-„_ Bonnie continued. „ _Two bounty hunters banged inside, searching for Captain Foxy!"_

 _„Their names were Goldie and Bonnie!"_ Goldie added.

 **-Tale-**

Everyone looked at the broken door, as the two famous bounty hunters, Bonnie and Goldie, stepped inside.

„Alright, where's Captain Foxy?" Bonnie asked, rising his flint-lock pistol. Around his waist was a sash with a cutlass. Goldie was behind him, having a long dagger in one hand and a flint-lock gun in the other.

„My door!" Chica growled. She approached the two in an angry manner, glaring at them. „You broke my door! You're gonna pay for it!"

„Um, sorry, miss..." Goldie gulped and he and Bonnie withdrew a bit, a bit scared by Chica's attitude.

„Aye! I'm Captain Foxy!" Foxy stood up. „Why do ya need me?"

„Drake promised us a reward if we bring you to him!" Bonnie said.

„Well, then yer gonna return empty handed. I'm not goin' anywhere." Foxy said.

„Then we'll make you!" Bonnie pointed his flint-lock pistol at Foxy.

BANG!

The bunny fell suddenly down. Goldie stared at his friend, looking at the source of their trouble. He was met by Chica's frying pan.

BANG!

The chick looked at the two unconsicious bounty hunters.

„And they even dared to use weapons in my inn! Didn't they read the sign?" Chica said, pointing at the sign which said _The use of weapons is not allowed inside the inn. Please solve your problems outside._

„So, what should we do with them?" Skylar asked as they approached the two unconsicious bounty hunters.

„We'll bring 'em with us." Foxy said.

„Why?" Skylar asked.

„If we leave 'em 'ere, they'll tell Drake 'bout our plans." Foxy said. „It'll be better to keep 'em on eye."

„Good idea." Chica said.

 **-Cut-**

„ _And so, they four went to the ship and sailed towards Spice Island."_ Foxy said.

„Wait, did we really have to get beaten up by Chica?" Goldie asked.

„You were breaking the rules." Chica pouted.

„But still, couldn't we do something... I dunno – cool? Y'know, like have a fight or something." Bonnie said.

„Well, I like this version of the story." Freddy chuckled. Bonnie and Goldie glared at him.

 **-Tale-**

As Bonnie and Goldie came back to their senses, they realized they were moving. Looking around, they noticed they were on a ship, better known as _The Red Pearl._ They were tied to the mast and saw Foxy and Skylar looking at a map, discussing something. Chica was steering the ship.

„I think I'm getting sick." Goldie suddenly looked green from the ship going up, down, up, down, up, down...

„Don't vomit on me!" Bonnie hissed.

„So, yer awake!" Foxy said, looking at Bonnie and Goldie.

„Um, where are we?" Goldie asked.

„At the _Red Pearl_. We're sailing towards Spice Island." Foxy told them.

„But, ain't it dangerous?" Goldie asked.

„Don't tell me that you're afraid." Bonnie told his companion, lowering his eye-lids.

„No, I'm not! It's just – nobody who went there returned." Goldie said.

„If ya agree to help me, I'll make sure yer gonna return safely." Foxy said.

„Um, Captain Foxy..." Skylar approached them. „Ain't you the one who said we should bring them along?"

„Aye, but that was a precaution." Foxy said. He turned to Bonnie and Goldie. „If ya two agree to not start a mutiny, ya can join me crew."

„Really?" Goldie asked. Foxy nodded. Bonnie kicked Goldie, who returned with a glare. Bonnie then looked at Foxy.

„Alright, but only if we get large shares." Bonnie said.

„We'll distribute the treasure evenly." Foxy said.

„Agreed!" Bonnie said. Skylar cut their ties and the two stood up. Foxy looked at the map he had.

„We should soon arrive at Spice Island. Maybe this evening.", he muttered.

„Captain, we have a problem!" Chica shouted. „Look!"

„Gimme the durbin." Skylar gave Foxy the durbin telescope. „This is not good."

„What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

„Drake 'n his crew are followin' us!" Foxy said. He turned to Goldie and Bonnie. „Ya two know how use cannons?"

„Sure we do!" Bonnie looked excited when he realized there'd be some action.

„Then what are ye waitin' for?" Foxy asked.

„Aye aye Captain!" Bonnie and Goldie ran towards the cannons and started to load them.

 **-Cut-**

„Finally some action!" Bonnie grinned.

„It gets even better!" Skylar told him, taking over.

 **-Tale-**

„Fire!" Drake ordererd his men.

A cannon ball flew past the _Red Pearl._

„Sheesh, this was close." Skylar commented.

„We're gonna return them the favor!" Bonnie said, firing the cannon. The cannon ball hit Drake's ship at the stern. „Oh, yeah! Bulls-eye!"

Bonnie looked satisfied.

„Watch out, more are coming!" Goldie warned them.

„Prepare to defend the ship!" Foxy said.

The shooting carried on, Drake's ship was drawing closer. However...

„Ahhh, what is this!?" Chica cried out as waves suddenly started to rock the ship violently.

„A waterquake?" Bonnie asked.

„There's no such thing as a waterquake!" Goldie replied.

Suddenly, something rose from the water. Both crews stared at it, pretty horrified.

„The Sea Dragon." Foxy muttered, narrowing his eyes.

The giant monster looked like a sea serpent, with large green scales and a red mane on his head. It hissed at the two ships.

„Umm, Captain – why is it called Sea Dragon?" Skylar asked.

„Fire at that reptile!" Drake suddenly ordered. The cannon ball hit the Sea Dragon. It didn't seem to hurt the serpentine, but more like making it angry. The Sea Dragon then spit fire at the ship, burning it.

„That's why it's called Sea _Dragon._ " Foxy said. Drake's crew jumped off the ship or into the boats. Drake himself was knocked in the sea, glaring at the _Red Pearl._

„I'll get you, Captain Foxy! I'll get you one day!", he shouted. Suddenly, the Sea Dragon turned to the _Red Pearl_.

„Hold on somethin'!" Foxy yelled as the Sea Dragon rose his tail and slammed on the water surface, creating a huge wave which propelled the ship forwards. Then, it dove.

Skylar, Chica, Bonnie, Goldie and Foxy held onto something for their dear lives. While the first four were rather scared, Foxy seemed to enjoy the wild ride.

 **-Cut-**

„Hey!" Bonnie, Chica, Skylar and Goldie yelled at Foxy. He gave them a small chuckle.

„This is still me story." Foxy said. The four rolled with their eyes.

 **-Tale-**

Thanks to the Sea Dragon's unexpected help, the _Red Pearl_ soon arrived on Spice Island. After dropping the anchor, the five set foot on the land.

„Accordin' to the map, the cave is there!" Foxy pointed at the mountain which was in the middle of the forest.

„I can't wait till we find it. What do you think is inside?" Bonnie asked.

„I have no idea." Goldie replied.

„It must be something valuable. Maybe gold." Bonnie said.

„Or spices!" Chica said.

„Whatever it it, we'll find it!" Foxy said.

The five soon reached the cave.

„So, who's gonna go inside first?" Bonnie asked.

„The one who asked." Foxy eyed him. Bonnie pouted, glaring at Foxy.

„WHO DARES TO ENTER THE CAVE OF THE FAZBEAR?"

Suddenly, a deep, demonic voice echoed through the cave, making the crew shudder.

„Umm, nobody." Bonnie replied, looking at the rest. „Now what?"

Foxy stepped out, looking at the dark cave.

„I'm Capt'n Foxy, and I'm here to find Fredbear's Booty." Foxy said.

„YOU SAY YOU'RE HERE FOR FREDBEAR'S BOOTY. BUT ARE YOU WORTH IT?", said the voice.

„I believe I am." Foxy said.

„THEN COME IN AND WE SHALL TEST HOW WORTHY YOU ARE.", replied the voice.

„Are you sure you want to do that?" Chica asked.

„Yes." Foxy said.

„Well, if you're going, we're going too!" Bonnie said.

„Yeah, we're a crew and a crew sticks together." Skylar added.

„Thank you, guys." Foxy smiled.

„So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Goldie said.

Then, they entered Fazbear's Cave.

 **-Cut-**

„Owww, this is getting excited." Chica said.

„I believe that it's mine turn now." Freddy said.

„Go on, Fazbear." Foxy told him.

Freddy nodded, taking over the story.

 **-Tale-**

The cave was dark and wet. Luckily, the crew brought torches, but they still felt a bit nervous.

„What was that?" Chica asked after hearing a cracking.

„Dunno. The wind?" Bonnie replied.

„Maybe a rat." Skylar suggested.

They soon reached a wide opening. The view took their breath away. The cave had a huge waterfall and was filled with golden coins, jewelry, chests with all kinds of gems, exotic spices and whatnot.

„We found Fredbear's Booty!" Bonnie exclaimed.

„WAIT!"

The crew shuddered as they heard the voice speaking to them.

„BEFORE YOU CAN TOUCH ANY OF IT, YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELF WORTH IT.", the voice said.

„What are we supposed to do?" Skylar asked.

„YOU NEED TO SOLVE MY PUZZLE."

„Okay." Foxy said. „I'll solve it."

„WHAT IS THE GREATEST TREASURE?", said the voice.

„Huh, that'll be hard." Bonnie muttered.

„Umm, ain't that gold?" Goldie asked.

„No, I don't think so." Chica said. „It must be something else."

„I think I know it." Foxy said. „The greatest treasure ain't material things – it are the adventures I share with my crew."

„IS THAT YOUR ANSWER?"

„I have to agree with Captain Foxy." Skylar spoke. „It was funny while travelling all over to here and facing the dangers."

„Yeah!" Bonnie said with Goldie agreeing.

„Not to mention our fights with the Drake Pirates." Goldie added.

„I have to agree with you all. It's much more exciting than sitting at home and doing barely anything." Chica said.

„Aye! That's our answer!" Foxy told the voice.

Suddenly, all the gold and jewelry disappeared and the torches at the cave lit up. The five rose their weapons as they heard somebody approaching them.

„Put your weapons down.", a calm, deep voice told them. The five lowered their weapons a bit as the figure revealed themselves.

„Who are ya?" Foxy asked.

„My name is Freddy Fazbear, and I'm the guardian of this cave and it's secrets." Freddy said.

 **-Cut-**

„Woa, what a cool story shift!" Skylar said.

Freddy smiled.

 **-Tale-**

„Mmm, okay, but where's all the booty?" Bonnie asked.

„It was just an illusion." Freddy said. „Just as your friend said. The real treasure wasn't the material stuff which you saw. It was the adventure you participated in."

„I knew that coz on all my adventures, I've been always alone." Foxy looked at the members of his crew. „But now I know that it's much funnier when you have someone by yer side."

„Exactly." Freddy nodded. „Still, I have a little present for you. I'm sure it would be a bit disappointing if you went through all that trouble without a little reward."

He gestured them to follow him. Freddy led the crew through a narrow tunnel, downwards. Finally, they entered a room. The crew's jaws dropped.

„A party? For us?!" Chica chirped. „AAAAAAHHHHH! This is so great!"

They were inside a room filled with party decorations. On the table was a huge cake and sweets were in bowls.

„I'm claiming the party-crackers!" Bonnie said.

„Mine is the silly string!" Goldie said.

„I'm going for the gummy-worms!" Skylar said. The four ran over to the table, with Freddy and Foxy remaining behind.

„Ugh, um... thanks." Foxy told him.

„You're welcome. I hope you and your friends will enjoy the party." Freddy told him.

„Hey, Freddy – do ya want to join me crew and sail with us?" Foxy asked.

„Of course!" Freddy said.

 **-Cut-**

„ _And that's how Captain Foxy formed his loyal crew. They entered many new adventures, adventures I'm gonna tell ye some other time."_ Foxy ended the story.

„You should add _To Be Continued._ " Freddy said.

„Okay." Foxy said. „ _Foxy's Tale is gonna be continued."_

„This was an awesome story." Skylar said. „We should more often gather around and tell stories each other."

„I agree with you." Chica said.

„Thanks for helping me with the story." Foxy said.

„Anytime you need help, just ask." Freddy said.

„Yeah, we're a crew after all!" Bonnie said.

„And crew members help each other." Goldie added. Foxy smiled.

He was happy to have such great friends.


	17. Just Gold

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you all loved Foxy's Tale (maybe there'll be more *grins slyly*).

Anyways, this is the last chapter of the **FNaF Arc** and the next one marks the start of the **FNaF2 Arc.** This one features the next to last teaser, and gives Golden Freddy a bit more room. It's titled **Just Gold,** just like the song by **MandoPony,** whose lyrics I'm using in this chapter. The song is BTW from Golden Freddy's perspective and the lyrics in this chapter don't only talk about him, but also about two (maybe three) other characters mentioned in this chapter. You'll see why.

I'm sorry for this one being so short.

Please, enjoy, read and review!

* * *

 **Night 16:**

 **I'm not the bad guy**

 **I'm just a bit surprising**

 **It's not worth losing sleep**

 **It's not worth analyzing**

 **xXxXx**

It was Saturday morning and Skylar's night shift had started 2 hours ago. The girl was busy at her Office, while the Animatronics were, as usual, at the Dining Area. She came before to compliment on Foxy's success with the story which was a big hit. However, she couldn't really celebrate with the Animatronics as she had several other stuff on mind. The 'bots decided to leave her alone as well, as they were also busy.

One of the things Skylar was busy with was the new _teaser_ hallucination she recieved that night. It looked like the perspective of a person wearing a hollowed out Freddy Fazbear head in a dark Office. All she could see was some sort of TV-like gadget, several notes and a huge hallway in front of her. There was also some sort of flashlight turned on, showing her a figure standing in the dark hallway which looked like Foxy. Only, this Foxy was even more withered than the one she knew. Below was a grey 2 and above were the words _NO PLACE TO RUN and exactly one place to hide._

Skylar shivered. Whoever sent her those _teasers_ must've been trying to warn her of what was awaiting her. The second part of the pizzeria was supposed to open soon and she'd probably have to guard it. It would be good to know as much as possible about it.

She knew that the residents of the new section were the so called „Toys", which have been present in 1987, the year when the infamous Bite has happened. They were meant to replace the old Animatronics, presented in the teasers as Withered Animatronics (Skylar was disgusted by what the management did to them). She had no idea how long the Toys had been active, but probably not longer than a year, maybe several months. She assumed that it was because of The Bite that they were scrapped. She also assumed that there are at least 4 Animatronics, one for each of the main Animatronics she knew (she didn't count Golden Freddy as he was something out of order). She has already seen Toy Bonnie and Toy Foxy, which meant that there were also a Toy Chica and Toy Fredddy.

She wondered if there were more Toys and how she was supposed to deal with them. Oh, sure she knew that the Toys might not be fond of her, especially after Freddy told her how his gang and the Toys never really got along. Since she was on the Animatronics' side, she was expecting that the Toys might try to kill her as well, not only because she was on their rivals' side, but because they were probably also after the Night Guard for similar reasons as the Animatronics were.

She put the messages together. First, there was a _Grand Reopening_ announced. She knew that there had been a similar situation in '87. The old place closed and a new one reopened. Then there was the _Something borrowed - Something new_ message, which meant that in '87, both Toys and Animatronics were present in the pizzeria, maybe even going together after the Night Guard (which wouldn't be surprising). Then there was the teaser with the two Foxy's. There was only a _2_ present, like with all teasers, but Skylar was surprised to see a non-withered Foxy. The last one had _NO PLACE TO RUN and exactly one place to hide_. She got a good look of it.

Obviously, she (and the previous Night Guard) had been somehow stuck in the Office, as she saw only one way out, the very way the Animatronics would use to come inside. There have been no doors, so no means to prevent the 'bots to come inside (which explains why the Office she got now has doors, as it's based on the pizzeria which opened after the '87 pizzeria closed and the attacks of the Animatronics were more common). However, she saw the flashlight and the Freddy Fazbear mask. She knew she couldn't run away, but maybe that flashligh and the mask gave her some sort of protection.

The 'bots preferred way to kill people was stuff them into a suit (and Phone Guy's explanation was that they would see the Night Guard as an endo without a suit), which meant that back then, the way to counter the 'bots was to use the mask to trick them into thinking the Night Guard already had a suit. Also, Foxy and Bonnie said something about a failed facial recognition system and a flashlight. Maybe the flashlight made them snap or something and leave the Office.

Alright... but still, Skylar wasn't really comfortable with letting anyone inside that way. She felt a lot of safer with the doors and even if she would have to check that other Office, she'd have just a quick glance and get the Hell out of there. The Animatronic Area was much more familiar and she had to admit that she was a bit afraid of the new Toys Area.

She hoped she'd manage to survive the week.

 **xXx**

„Do ya think lass can hear us?" Foxy asked, looking at the Dining Area camera.

„I don't think so. At least, as long as we don't start shouting." Freddy said.

„I hope that won't be necessary." Goldie said.

„The cam isn't active. And Sky said she has some stuff to do, so she won't check on us so we're more or less free to do whatever we want." Chica said, looking at the cam.

„Then lets get finally over with it." Bonnie said. „We all already know what this meeting is about – the opening of the Toys section of the pizzeria."

„And the fact that Skylar is now in danger." Freddy added. „You have already seen the signs. Puppet is pretty mad at us."

„I still don't understand why he's so angry. Okay, we didn't kill Sky, but she has proven to be good. There's no reason why we should carry on." Chica said, gripping Cakey tightly.

„You forgot we're talking here about Puppet. He doesn't care as long as the task is done. Even after the kids are gone for good." Goldie said.

„It still doesn't justify his thirst fer blood." Foxy said, growling angrily. „The Murderer is dead. The kids are gone. End of story."

„Except that Puppet doesn't think so." Bonnie pointed out.

He shuddered when he remembered those glowing eyes staring at him, as his AI got reset to the point where he was his feral self, wanting to kill the Night Guard. The others knew what he was talking about.

„We can't let him get Skylar. We need to protect her." Freddy said.

„Kind of funny when you think about it. We were supposed to kill the Night Guard, but now we're trying to protect her." Goldie pointed out. „A reverse of our previous behavior, where we didn't protect adults but kids."

„Ummm, one question – does 19 years make Sky an adult? Coz she doesn't really behave like most of the adults I know." Chica asked.

„According to her, she's an older teen or an adolescent. She doesn't really consider herself as an adult. Yet." Bonnie said.

„Depends if she refers to her mental age or her actual age." Freddy said.

„There! So, technically, we didn't go against Puppet's orders." Foxy said. „Sky doesn't see 'erself as an adult and she behaves sometimes like a kiddo. Even though she's the Night Guard, she's still a kid... kind of... and we are prohibited of harming kids..." Foxy said.

„Unless the programing malfunctions." Bonnie said. „Agghh, I can already hear Puppet wisecracking about that loop-hole."

„I don't care what Puppet says." Freddy growled. „We're not anymore participating in whatever plans he has and if he tries to re-program us, we won't go down without a fight."

„Aye to that!" Foxy said, with the rest of the team agreeing.

Goldie looked at the cam. It wasn't turned on and he assumed Skylar won't turn it on any time soon. Maybe he should just check on her and see what she was doing.

 **xXx**

Skylar groaned, sounding annoyed. She was on her Facebook account, opening it for the first time after the last week. She noticed she had at least 50 unopened messages waiting to be opened and replied. And all were from one person - Josh.

"I can't believe it." Sky growled as she scrolled down the messages. „What the heck is his problem?"

„Is something wrong?" Goldie suddenly teleported into the Office. Skylar didn't even bat an eye-lid when she realized he was inside.

„Yeah! Agh, this is unbelievable! I told my friend I don't have the time to chat and that I usually check my mails once a week; that's if it ain't urgent. And he sent me over 50 messages over the past week. What. The. Heck?" Skylar complained.

„Seems like he really misses you." Goldie leaned over, examining Skylar's phone. „Is he your boyfriend?"

„Nope – just a friend." Skylar groaned.

„A really desperate friend." Goldie noted.

„Yeah. I and Josh were kind of outcasts at our highschool, so we hung out with each other, having no other friends. And now he's desperate coz I moved away and he's stuck at our little town. I promised him that we'd go on an ice and talk a bit, but I simply can't find the time." Skylar shook her head.

„Can I read some of them?" Goldie asked, curious about the messages. Skylar shrugged and showed him the phone.

The messages were the sort of _How are you doing?_ and _How was your day?_. There were no messages where Skylar's friend would describe his day, but Goldie and Sky assumed that this was coz Skylar didn't answer.

However, as they read through, the messages became shorter and... well, a bit darker.

„ _Please respond."_ Goldie read.

„ _I miss you."_ Skylar read the next one.

„ _When can I see you again?"_

 _„Are you gonna answer soon?"_

 _„Sky, are you there?"_

 _„Skylar please answer!"_

 _„Skyyyyyyyy!"_

 _„Where are youuuuuuuu?"_

„L„

„ _Why aren't you answering?"_

 _„Do U hate me?"_

 _„Are we still friends?"_

 _„When will we go out?"_

 _„Please, answer..."_

„Your friend sounds really desperate. And creepy." Goldie shuddered. Skylar had to agree with him.

„Well, Josh... you see,...", she sighed. „He comes from a problematic family, one reason I decided to befriend him as I believed it would do him good if he hangs out with somebody who understands his situation..."

„But..." Goldie continued. He knew there was a _but._ There was always a _but_.

„He tends to get depressed..." Skylar muttered. „I have already told him that if he gets pushy, I'd have to reject him as a friend, no matter if I hurt his feelings. He can sometimes get creepy."

„Well, looking at those messages, it's pretty clear he ain't really clear in his head." Goldie said.

 _„If I'm annoying, tell me."_

 _„Skylar, I know you're there."_

 _„RESPOND GODAMMIT!"_

„Geez, about a week before, we we're pretty good friends and had no problems whatsoever and now this." Skylar frowned. She sighed. „Our relationship is pretty complicated. He can be pretty manipulative, but I have already got used to that. He'd do little favors for me, but would always ask for a BIG favor from me."

„Why are you friends with him?" Goldie asked.

„Because he was the only friend I had. After Annie I had no other friends and then I met him at highschool. We got pretty much along but then there was an incident where his mother fell down the stairs and landed in the hospital. She still has amnesia, meaning she doesn't remember what actually happened. His father landed in prison as he was abusing his own family." Skylar explained.

„No wonder why he's so desperate to keep in touch with you." Goldie said.

„Yeah." Skylar looked at the last message.

„ _I'm sorry."_

„Maybe I should call him." Skylar muttered.

„Do you think it's a smart move to call him?" Goldie asked.

„No, but I'm getting sick of his messages." Skylar said. She pressed the call button and waited for a response. „Huh?"

„What is it?"

„It says that this number is no longer in use. That's strange." Skylar muttered. „I called him from this number two weeks ago."

Suddenly, her phone rang. She had a new message.

„ _You're mean Skylar. I thought I meant something to you."_

„Okay. That's strange." Skylar muttered. Before she could respond, several new messages came.

„ _I don't want to be friends with you anymore."_

„ _I hate you, LOL."_

 _„You're a coldhearted bitch. XD"_

„ _I know you have new friends XD Are they here to replace me?"_

 _„Have fun with your new friends! I found my own!"_

 _„HAHHHAHAHHA!"_

 _„I NEVER LIKED YOU EITHER!"_

 _„IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT :P!"_

 _„GOODBYE!"_

 _„FOREVER!"_

 _„XDDDD!"_

„This dude is crazy. Is he high on something?" Goldie asked.

Skylar shrugged. When Skylar tried to respond, she found out she was blocked.

„So much about talking about his issues.", she muttered. Suddenly, one more message came.

 _„YOUR FRIENDS ARE GONNA BURN! C YA DEAR!"_

Skylar was outrightly disgusted and Goldie merely dropped his jaw. Minutes later, Josh's account was deleted.

„He's Ax-Crazy." Skylar concluded. She banged with her fist on the table. „Damn!"

„Were there any other incidents like this one?" Goldie asked.

„Well, he asked me a few times on a date and even tried to kiss me _accidentally._ I told him I see him as a friend and we had several arguments about it, but he always would apologize and we would be best friends again. But this... this is the drop which caused the flood." Skylar groaned. „I've been trying to be patient with him, telling myself that he has issues and that I could help him. Of course, any time I'd feel uncomfortable around him, I'd back off and he'd get the message. But now... sending threats I something I don't tolerate and will never."

„Have you told him about us?" Goldie asked.

„Nope. Just told him I found a summer job as a Night Guard at a pizzeria. And sent him some garbled message I got during my fifth night here, but I doubt he knows where I exactly work. My mum, despite knowing how bad it is for him, doesn't really like him and told me a few times I should be careful around him." Skylar said.

„After what I saw, I think it's the best if you don't hear anything from him for a while. You have us now." Goldie said.

„Yeah." Skylar smiled. „Say, have you ever had similar issues with the others?"

„Well, I had once a friend, but that was a long time ago. We had a few problems... well, mostly he... I didn't see him ever since he got locked up." Goldie said.

„Why was he locked up?" Skylar asked.

„There were incidents, not related to the newspaper article you've read. Staff members got injured because of him malfunctioning and he got put away to rot." Goldie said.

„That's bad. I'm sorry about your friend." Skylar said. „Did he injure the staff members on purpose? I know you said he malfunctioned, but..."

„I don't really know. I never talked with him about it." Goldie said.

„Well, thanks for sharing that fact with me. I'm glad I have you and the rest of the 'bots as friends. You guys are _just gold._ " Skylar said.

Goldie smiled, even blushing.

„Shall we join the rest?", he asked.

„Course!" Skylar nodded.

 **xXx**

He watched them from affair. The countdown began. He smiled as he hummed _My Grandfather's Clock._ This American folk song is a sad and sweet story about a clock that stops working after 90 years when its owner dies. Only, he was humming the chorus.

 _„Ninety years without slumbering_

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock_

 _His life seconds numbering_

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock_

 _It stopped, short, never to go again_

 _When the old man died."_

He then laughed darkly.


	18. Toys

Finally, here's the start of the **FNaF2 Arc**. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Also, **DJ Kamza** \- remember your suggestion about Puppet playing _Pop Goes the Weasel_ and scaring everyone. Well, I used it in a different way.

Although there's no hallucination teaser, I still posted the last one. Remember, the last teaser was all black and when brightened, it showed Puppet. Now, I hope you'll figure out how I put it in this chapter.

I hope you all will like my portrayal of the Toys and especially Puppet (who's apparently the Big Bad in this arc, foreshadowed numerous times in the previous chapters). This is mostly about him, but the Toys will also catch up.

Truthfully, I don't really like the Toys (sorry Toy fans). I like more the old gang, even in their withered forms, as well as Springtrap, while the Toys are my least favorite (and I think Puppet's creepy).

Since you only read, but cannot hear the voices of the Animatronics, here's a little list of the main characters and how I think they should sound. bThis list consists of songs (and an SFM) for which I believe they're the closest of the voices for the Animatronics. Of course, this is only my opinion. If you find more suitable voices for the Animatronics, alright – let me know!

 **Voices**

Mike – Stay Calm (Griffinilla)

Freddy – Stay Calm (Griffinilla)

Bonnie – Stay Calm (Griffinilla) and The Bonnie Song (Groundbreaking)

Chica – Stay Calm (Griffinilla)

Foxy – Stay Calm (Griffinilla) and Foxy's Tale (Muse of Discord)

Golden Freddy – Just Gold (MandoPony)

Puppet – No Strings (Groundbreaking, Nightcore version)

Mangle – The Mangle (Groundbreaking)

Toy Freddy – a bit higher than Freddy's

Toy Chica – a bit higher than Mangle's

Toy Bonnie – **FNaF SFM 5 AM at Freddy's - The Prequel**

Balloon Boy – in-game voice, but also the voice from the FNaF SFM **5 AM at Freddy's - The Prequel**

Springtrap – Another Five Nights (JT Machinima), specifically the intro verse _(HA-HA-HA-HA! It's time, my friends, to rise again!)_

Skylar – Game Over (MiaRissyTv)

For this chapter, I'm using the intro of the song **Five Nights at Freddy's 2** by **Sayonara Maxwell**. The title of this chapter is **Toys.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 17:**

 **Let's celebrate!**

 **Make your sorrows go away,**

 **Time for fears to fade.**

 **A jolly night here thou awaits**

 **No use to call for aid**

 ***children laughter***

 **xXxXx**

Saturday night. Skylar was just preparing herself for the job at Freddy's as her phone rang. It was the manager.

„Um, hello?" Skylar answered, a bit surprised. What would he want now?

„Hello, Mrs. Winchester.", her manager called. „I'm sorry to call you now, but I wanted to tell you that tonight, you'd have to check our other section of the pizzeria. I'm sure you noticed our _Grand Reopening_ sign."

„Um, yes." Skylar sounded more bored rather than confused.

„Great. Since you're the only Night Guard here, I hoped you'd also cover that part of the restaurant. You'll even get a rise of 100 bucks and 50 cents as an addition to your regular paycheck.", the manager sounded excited. „We have six additional Animatronics and I want them in perfect condition for the Grand Reopening on Monday. I assume you have enough experience to not mess it up."

„You don't have to worry, sir. Everything will be fine." Skylar lied. 6 new/old Animatronics? Yeah, this night will be a wild ride.

„As always, I expect you to keep an eye over the main section. I have to go now.", he canceled the phone call even before Skylar could protest or something.

She sighed.

Well, this is it. She mentally prepared herself for this the whole week, ever since she got the first teaser. Hopefully, she'd manage to survive the week with the new Animatronics – the Toys.

She wasn't really excited about it (okay, at least she got more money for keeping an eye on the new area, rounding it up to 220.50$ a week + the overtime, but still).

Yeah, time to face the Toys.

 **xXx**

It was 11.50 PM when Skylar stepped in front of the door which led to the Toys Area. She had a flashlight with her and glanced at the Show Stage and Pirate Cove. The 'bots were still _sleeping,_ unaware of what's going on. Taking a deep breath, she entered the Toys Territory.

She was now in a large corridor. She looked down the hall, seeing a door which lead to an another room. Looking to her left, she saw a sign on which stood _The Office._ Okay, so this door led to her new Night Guard Office. She looked at the map the manager left her at her Office. The new section looked much bigger than the old one and the manager wrote down which rooms in particular she had to check.

She just hoped that the Toys weren't active at this time, or at least, not active till 12 AM (assuming they had the same _modus operandi_ as the Animatronics), which gave her enough time to check everything and book it to the Dining Area, where she was safe.

According to the map, if she went down the hall, she'd come to a large room in which were three cameras. A minor corridor led to an another room titled _Kid's Cove._ Skylar decided to check the Kid's Cove first.

She turned right and opened the door. The room was dark, just as the whole area, decorated for a party. She flashed her flashlight at the resident, a white-pink doll-like fox Animatronic with a pink-bowtie on her neck. She had red make-up and a small red Foxy hand-puppet in her hand. Skylar realized this must've been Toy Foxy. However, when she read the scribblings on the paper, the manager referred to her as _The Mangle_. Also, she figured out that the hook she saw in the teaser actually belonged to the Foxy hand-puppet.

„Okay. Next." Skylar left the room, opening the door which led to the corridor which led to the biggest room in this section. She didn't notice that Mangle's eyes moved.

She opened the door to what would be a room similar to the Dining Area at the Animatronics Territory. She turned left and saw more decorations and a carousel. The resident of this place, titled _Game Area_ , was a humanoid boy Animatronic who had blue clothes and carried a balloon and a sing which said _Balloons!._ According to the note, his name was _Balloon Boy_ or just _BB._

Skylar then turned right, walking up, not noticing that BB's eyes followed her.

The next place she had to check was the _Prize Corner._ She was delighted when she saw the plush toys you could win. She loved plushies. She flashed the at the corner. In the corner was a huge blue box and she heard _My Grandfather's Clock_ playing. She didn't see any Animatronic, but assumed that it's resident, _The Puppet,_ was inside _._

She then walked up to the Toys _Show Stage_. On her right was a door, for which she assumed to be the entrance or something like that. On her left was an another hallway. She flashed the light at the three Animatronics who were standing on the stage – a blue bunny (which she saw in the teaser), a brown bear and a yellow chicken holding a plate with a cupcake.

„ _Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy_ and _Toy Chica._ ", she read the note. Okay, so that were the new/old six Animatronics.

Skylar was about to leave, when she suddenly realized something. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

She looked at the Prize Corner, realizing that the music stopped playing. After a few seconds of silence, a new melody started to play. Skylar recognized it as _Pop Goes the Weasel._

She flashed at the Prize Corner.

Her eyes widened as she saw The Puppet, who emerged from the blue box, glaring at her with a devious smile.

She heard moving and, looking around, saw that all Animatronics started to move and come after her. All glaring at her.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

 **xXx**

Freddy jerked his head up as he, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were awaken by Skylar's scream. Goldie popped up at the Dining Area.

„What was that?!" Chica asked frantically.

„I think it was Sky!" Foxy said. „But where-?!"

The five looked at the door which led to the Toys Territory.

„Oh, no." Freddy muttered.

 **xXx**

A haunting _Pop Goes the Weasel_ played as Skylar ran out of the main room with the Toys tight on her heels. She ran through the Main Hall, passing the restrooms and stopping at the Parts/Service Room, turning sharp left. She looked behind her, noticing how the Toys were following her. Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and BB looked outraged, but Puppet was the scariest and the fastest.

Skylar ran down the corridor, bypassing the Party Rooms, in hope of reaching The Office. She'd be safe then, right?

Nope!

Once reached The Office, she realized there was no door like in her previous Office. Also, there were two Air-Vents, one on the right and one on the left side, big enough for the Animatronics to get inside.

She gulped.

 _NO PLACE TO RUN..._

 _...and exactly one place to hide._

She was soooooo doomed.

She noticed the door on the right side of the Office, but before she could get out, she tripped on some sort of mask and fell down. Examining it, it turned out to be a hollowed out Freddy Fazbear head. Although, she had a feeling it won't help her much now.

She leaned against the table, staring at the darkness, not daring to turn on the flashlight. She was terrified as she heard steps. She looked at both Air-Vents, gasping as BB and Toy Chica emerged from the left and Toy Bonnie and Mangle from the right. Toy Freddy and Puppet entered the Office from the corridor.

She was SO DEAD!

„Hello..." Puppet's grin seemed to turn bigger as his faint white dot-like eyes stared at her. The rest of the Toys just glared at her. „...and goodbye."

Just as he was about to lung at her, Skylar felt somebody yanking her back and stepping in front of her. Puppet stopped, glaring at the intruders for interupting his kill.

„Freddy!" Skylar exclaimed happily as she realized it was Freddy who pulled her back. With him were also Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie – all glaring angrily at the Toys. The Toys returned the glare, staring at their counterparts, but it was clear that they were on the weak side. Skylar noticed that the Animatronics were bigger than the Toys, giving her a sense of security. The only Animatronic on the Toy side who could match them was Puppet, who was roughly as tall as the Animatronics.

„Leave her alone, Puppet." Freddy growled in his bear baritone voice, glaring at Puppet. Puppet returned the glare.

„You're an idiot, Fazbear. You should've killed her when you had the chance." Puppet hissed. His voice was dark, but it seemed to be able to change to a high-pitched, boy-like one (which Skylar earlier heard when he greeted her). „Now, I have to finish the job."

„You won't kill anybody here." Freddy said, keeping Skylar behind him in a protective manner.

„Give me the girl!" Puppet hissed.

„No! We have enough of being your marionettes." Chica stepped out.

„Aye!" Foxy said. „Deal's over."

„How dare you?!" Toy Freddy hissed, and Sky noticed how his voice was much higher than Freddy's (or Goldie's) and a lot clearer. Seems like the management invested more in the Toys than in the Animatronics.

„Yeah, after all what they've done to us!" Toy Chica added, with a girl-like voice.

„Have you already forgoten who the real enemy is?" Toy Bonnie asked, him having a higher-pitched voice than Bonnie.

„You're a disgrace to all Animatronics." Mangle added in a feminine voice, sounding more like an adolescent or adult than Toy Chica, who sounded like a young teen.

„Yeah!" BB agreed, his voice sounding like the one of a little boy.

„I've been watching you." Puppet said calmly, but there was a hidden threat in his voice. He stepped forwards. „5 Nights of failures and during the sixth, you manage to catch her. And what do you do? You let her go!"

Skylar suddenly realized something. The reason why the Animatronics were after her – it was because Puppet was forcing them to do that. Maybe they held grudge against the Night Guards, but they knew how killing them won't bring them any benefit but only more pain.

„And then you befriend her – how disgusting." Puppet grimaced.

„So what? She's better than you are." Bonnie responded.

„Yeah!" Goldie added.

„Shut up you two!" Puppet hissed at them, with Bonnie and Goldie gulping and withdrawing a bit. Obviously, they were afraid of Puppet.

However, that ticked Skylar off. Nobody handles her friends like this.

„I have no idea what your problem is, Puppet, but leave them out of this!" Skylar stepped out, much to the confusion and surprise of both sides.

Actually, they were surprised that she DARED to protest against Puppet's actions. Puppet bowed over to her, his face centimeters away from Skylar's. The girl defiantly crossed her arms, glaring at Puppet, not even flinching as he stared at her. To the Toys and the Animatronics, this was news.

„Why are you defending them, Night Guard?" Puppet spat the last part like poison. „You should've been running around, screaming, begging for mercy and trying to get out of here. After all, this place ain't safe for you. You'll die, sooner or later – you're doomed either."

Skylar gritted her teeth, but spoke calmly. However, her voice's volume increased slowly.

„Alright, let me clear something – I know you hate Night Guards coz something terrible happened. Turns out, I know what exactly happened. I know what's gonna happen to me if I stay and I don't care about it. I'm already used to this _if I told you, I'd have to kill you_ thing and I know what the odds are. You can try to scare me, threaten me, even kill me if you want – but I won't back off. I have every reason to continue coming back and I'm fully aware of the consequences – I know you're also the initiator of this whole _hunt down the Night Guard_ ordeal and I DON'T CARE. Honestly. I'll still come back to my job coz I actually LIKE IT! I don't have any grudges against you – HOWEVER, if you continue to threaten my friends, using them as your pawns, against their will, YOU CAN KISS YOUR ASS GOODBYE, COZ ONCE YOU PISS ME OFF, THERE'S NOTHING WHAT WILL STOP ME FROM TAKING REVENGE ON YOU – HAVE YOU UNDERSTOOD, PUPPET?!" Skylar practically yelled the last part into Puppet's face.

All Animatronics dropped their jaws in surprise, stunned that Skylar wasn't afraid of Puppet at all. Freddy and his crew were glad that Skylar could handle the situation, yet they were worried about how Puppet would react. Still, they were proud of her. The Toys were completely baffled. They never thought somebody would stand up to Puppet, whom they considered their leader and would always listen to any of his commands (different than the _treacherous_ Animatronics). Even worse – it was the Night Guard herself who stood up against Puppet.

Skylar honestly meant every word she said. She didn't care what would happen to her, but after the last three weeks of keeping an eye over the Animatronics, she felt sorry for them. Now knowing who was actually forcing them to carry on killing Night Guards, she decided to show Puppet how he can't toy with her the way he wants. She had enough of being the little helpless girl. Now it was time she tells them what she thinks.

„Now, that felt good." Skylar gave a small, sly grin.

Puppet was speechless. In all those years, nobody dared to speak to him like Skylar did. He was always the one whom everybody feared and respected. Now, the respect was blown away, thanks to that little pest of a Night Guard. Puppet felt the rage growing in his body. He had enough.

„How dare you to speak to me like that?!", he hissed. „You have no idea whom you're facing!"

„If you're so might, then why don't you kill me – right here, right now. If you're right and I'm wrong, then fine. I won't even struggle." Skylar said.

Now, that left everyone, even Puppet, shocked.

„Of course, we can take an another route." Skylar held up her hand, showing her fingers. „5 Nights at this, the '87s incarnation of Freddy's. You can go all out on me, just like back then when it opened. However, if I win, you won't anymore bother Freddy and co. with whatever you have on mind and you'll leave me and them alone, as well as give us the permission to freely roam around this section and do what we please. Also, you will give me Gifts in the form of hints of what happened during the past, especially concerning the year '87 and The Missing Children Incident."

Puppet glared at her, not saying anything. He just stared. Skylar had a small grin.

„After all, you're the Animatronic who hands out prizes, right? You're obligated to hand me a prize if I survive the night.", she added.

„And what if you lose?" Puppet asked after a short pause.

„If I lose... well, that's up to you." Skylar said. Puppet bowed over to her.

„If you lose then...", he whispered. „POP GOES THE NIGHT GUARD!"

He backed away, saying it in a sing-song voice.

„Okay, I agree." Skylar said.

„Good. Everything will be the way it was in '87 and we'll follow the rules which were set back then." Puppet said. „However, make one little mistake and you're gone."

„Understood." Skylar said. She smiled. „See ya tomorrow."

The girl turned around and left through the left door, followed by Freddy and co. The Toys looked at them and then at Puppet.

„Do you think she can win?" Toy Chica asked.

„No. She won't win this game." Puppet said with a stern expression. „Not as long as I'm here."

This girl will choke on her own words; Puppet would make sure that that happens.

 **xXx**

„Huh, this was exhausting." Skylar sighed as she sat at the table at the Dining Area.

„That was unbelivable!" Chica said in awe. „Nobody ever dared to stand up to Puppet like that!"

„Aye! You were amazin'!" Foxy added.

„Don't praise me yet, guys. I now have 5 Nights with the Toys to spend and try to survive." Skylar said. The 'bots looked at each other and then back at her.

„Now... about that..." Freddy started.

„You won't only go against 6 Animatronics." Bonnie quickly took over. „We were also active back then. You'll have to face up to 11 Animatronics at once!"

„Oh." Skylar said casually. „Okay then."

„How can you be so calm?" Goldie asked her with a panicking tone. „You're going against 11 Animatronics, including us, in an Office with not doors! You should be panicking now!"

„Maybe I'm not panicking coz I already know what's gonna happen." Skylar said.

„What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

„This week, I had hallucinations again. Some of them showed me you guys in a rather withered form. Also they showed me the Toys. I think I have some idea what might happened." Skylar said. „And that's why I need your help. Alright, you'll also be the ones hunting me down – again. But could you at least help me a bit and tell me what was yours and the Toys' _modus operandi_ back in '87? You know, your pattern of how to approach the Office."

„Okay." Freddy said. „I guess that's the least we can do."

„Just... if you get caught by one of us, we want to apologize in advance." Chica added.

„Thanks, but don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I know now that Puppet has been behind all those incidents the previous weeks. Strings, anyone?" Skylar sighed. „Also, what the hallucinations concerns... I believe somebody wants me to continue and to figure out everything. I don't believe the hallucinations were actually Puppet's doing."

„Then whose were it?" Foxy asked.

„I have no idea, but I believe we'll find out soon." Skylar looked at them. „So? What's the pattern?"

„Well, if everything will be exactly the same like back then, then won't have to worry about the hall lights, cameras and the power. Instead, you'll have to worry about the Music Box, the cams and the power of the flashlight you'll be given." Freddy said.

„Along with Freddy's head. I saw one in the Office earlier." Bonnie said.

„And how do does things work?" Skylar asked.

„You need to put the head on once you see Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, BB and Mangle at the Air-Vent's blind spots." Chica continued. „The same goes when I, Bonnie, Freddy, Toy Freddy and Goldie enter the Office from the Hall. The head won't keep away Foxy and Puppet though."

„But the Flashlight will, at least me." Foxy said.

„So, that's why you hate flashlights, right?" Skylar asked. Foxy nodded.

„Also, the head must be equipped immediently once you see any of us lurking. You can't use it while looking at the Monitor or using the Flashlight though." Goldie added. „Once you put the Monitor down, you need to put it on, or it won't work."

„I see." Skylar nodded.

„Then there's the issue with the Music Box. That's the only thing which keeps Puppet at bay. You'll be able to wind it up from the Office, but once it winds down, nothing will stop it. When you hear _Pop Goes the Weasel,_ you're pretty much doomed." Freddy said. „However, since we work from 12 AM to 6 AM, there's hope that you'll manage to survive the assault."

„I understand. And what about the pattern you use?"

„The Animatronic you need to keep mostly an eye on is Puppet. Don't pay attention to the Music Box and he'll leave the Prize Corner and go through the hallway to get into the Office." Freddy said.

„Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy will probably be the ones who'll first activate and try to get into the Office." Bonnie continued. „Even if you see Toy Chica when flashing down the hallway, she won't come right into the Office. Instead she'll try to get into the room through the left Air-Vent. Toy Bonnie will also do that, but he goes straight for the Party rooms. He's going via the right Air-Vent. And Toy Freddy's coming right down the hall."

„Kind of inverse of what you and Chica do when appearing at the Hall Corners." Skylar concluded. Bonnie nodded.

„Then there are BB and Mangle." Foxy took over. „Mangle's gonna try to approach from the right, so watch out for 'er. Granted, she's probably the loudest Toy, so there'll be no problem for ya ta hear 'er. BB is a different story. He's comin' from the left, but won't attack ya. However, he can disable the flashlight which is necessary for stallin' us."

„Good." Skylar sighed. She looked at Bonnie and Chica. „Wait, is BB the one who taught you how to disable the Hall Lights?"

„In some way." Chica shrugged.

„Well, we payed attention." Bonnie said.

„Also, there are us. I, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are at the Parts/Service Room. I'm comin' through the hallway and you'll probably notice that I'm plain visible on the cams, different than the stealth tactic I usually use." Freddy said.

„Coz that was before you became smarter and stealthier and found a new way to trick the Night Guard." Skylar said. Freddy nodded.

„I and Bonnie are coming in via the right and the left Air-Vent respectively, but you won't see us at the Air-Vent blind spots. So be careful." Chica said.

„Dully noted." Skylar said.

„And to summon me, you need to constantly flash the flashlight down the hallway. Of course, I hope that won't happen." Goldie said.

„Me too. Thanks for the info guys." Skylar said.

„Hey – all we want you is to survive. Nothing else." Freddy said. „Don't try anything suicidal."

„Don't worry. I'll give my best to survive." Skylar said.

Still, the 'bots were worried. A rough week was in front of them, but they sincerely hoped for the best.


	19. No Way Out

Uh, hi guys! Concerning your reviews for Night 16 (chapter 17), I have encountered a problem with viewing the reviews. I could see only the first 69 reviews, despite the number being about 75, so I didn't notice any of them till now. Now, it's fixed (I can see the reviews while logged on on my laptop)... I guess.

I see that all of you dislike Josh. Yes, I have a role for him, but later (once I finish the FNaF2 Arc and the FNaF3 Arc) and he has a... disorder (he's a sociopath). What can I say - Skylar attracts creepy guys. (Also, I'm a lurker on _Reddit - Let's Not Meet_ , so that's where I got the idea for him XD)

 **Dansan1343 -** thanks for your comment. I plan to actually merge all four game locations and how they work out into this one restaurant. (Can't wait for the FNaF3 Arc to start).

You see, Skylar here is actually the player's avatar and you can imagine her as an in-universe version of the player playing the games, who knows more about the story and tries to figure out the history.

 **DannyPhantom619 -** Yep, she can outsmart Puppet an his army. (And speaking of Jeremy, he'll also appear, but I don't plan him to appear in this arc so far). The thing about the Animatronics knowing it better than the Toys is actually more _Fridge Brilliance_ , if I may say so.

Playing FNAF2 gave me the impression that the '87 restaurant was only open for _two weeks_ before it closed down. At that time, there were only 3 Night Guards (according to Phone Guy, Jeremy is the second). The first one had a whole week and then was promoted to day shift. Jeremy got only 6 Nights and Fritz 1 Night (assuming Custome Night is cannon). In that two weeks, it seemed like all Night Guards escaped unharmed (mostly), like, they're still _alive_.

Now, we all know how the Toys only appeared at his incarnation, meaning they were working for two weeks before being scrapped (I don't count Puppet, this creeper was probably there before the '87 place opened). And in those two weeks the TOYS DIDN'T KILL ANYONE (as all three Night Guards made it out alive).

However, looking at the Animatronics and Phone Guy's calls in FNaF, it's more than obvious that they did kill somebody (including Phone Guy).

That's why they (the old Animatronics) are so remorseful and defiant in my Fanfic. They have killed people and feel guilty about it. The Toys didn't really kill anyone so they have no reason to feel guilty about anything and follow Puppet's commands blindly.

And yes, screw Puppet (sorry Puppet fans) and his reasons (hey, nobody said in-game that the Animatronics were willingly killing people).

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal -** I'm glad you like Skylar and that she's your top 1 favorite OC in FNaF. :-)

 **Matt - Robinette -** cool that we have the same opinion about the voices, but yeah, since the rest ain't voiced, I usually listen to the voices from the listed songs and imagine them being the Animatronics' voices.

Okay, this chapter involves Night 1 FNaF2, one of the Death Minigames and several hallucinations (of Death). And Sky's usual sarcasm when it comes to Phone Guy's calls.

Yep, our favorite character - Phone Guy - is back!

The song is again **Five Nights at Freddy's 2** by **Sayonara Maxwell** and this time, it's the first chorus. Just to display what awaits Skylar during the whole week. The title is **No Way Out**.

Also, since I tend to plan ahead, the **FNaF2 Arc** will have about 14-15 chapters (two weeks in-universe). And then I'll start the **FNaF3 Arc.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 18:**

 **Bonnie will tear you apart.**

 **Dolls are opening their mouths.**

 **Foxy's baring her sharp teeth,**

 **Freddy will make it hard to breath.**

 **Chica's roaring with laughter**

 **Your own flesh is what they chase after**

 **So why won't you just give up?**

 **You'll fall asleep and won't wake up!**

 **xXxXx**

11:50 PM. Only ten more minutes and it would be Monday morning. Skylar took a deep breath as she entered the Toys Territory. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy were all gone, presumably at the Parts/Service Room, as it was their starting point. And Goldie – well, she had no idea where he'd start, but she assumed he also took his position.

Skylar entered The Office, noticing her new working tools: a Flashlight connected to something which looked like a black charger and had three buttons on it, a hollowed-out Freddy Fazbear head and the Monitor, which looked more like a laptop, attached to the desk. She couldn't lift it like her tablet she had in her previous Office and couldn't wander around with it. Well, she didn't plan it anyway. Also, there was a record machine inside one of the drawers.

Skylar was surprised to see it and took it out. She noticed a tape inside it. But... it couldn't be... Or?

She was a bit baffled. How the heck could the management and the owner make an exact copy of the '87 restaurant, even putting in some old tutor tapes? That was something which she couldn't understand. Magic, anyone?

She sat down, looking at the clock on her Monitor. 5 more minutes. Okay, she can do it. Freddy and the rest told her how the things work here and she believed she'll be fine. They also told her that there had been three Night Guards working here before the restaurant shut down and got replaced by the 90s version and that they all made it out alive.

Skylar looked at one of the drawers, spotting an old newspaper add, circled with a red marker. This one had a picture of a poster with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie on it.

„ ** _HELP WANTED_**

 ** _Grand Re-opening!_**

 _Vintage pizzeria given new life!_

 _Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

 _What could go wrong?_

 _$100.50 a week!_

 _To apply call:_

 _1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR"_ Skylar read the add. „Why, thank you. But I already work here."

She shook her head, sticking the add into her backpack. 1 minute to midnight. She took a deep breath, counting the seconds. Then, it stroke midnight. At the same moment, Skylar felt that an unusal wave of something (energy?) washing over her and spreading through the whole pizzeria.

She opened her eyes and looked surprised when she heard the phone ringing.

„What?!", she mouthed the word. Wait, but ain't Phone Guy... y'know, dead? Though, if this is the '87 pizzeria, it meant that he was still alive and kickin' and probably tutoring the new Night Guard during that time. And somehow, the tape survived. She couldn't believe it. But, after all, this place was notorius for being haunted by the supernatural. So, yeah, probably the same supernatural being which made her hallucinate made sure she'd hear the records.

Finally, the record picked up.

 _„Uh, hello? Hello, hello?"_

„Hello to ya too!" Skylar smiled as she looked at the Monitor. Even though this tape was old and the guy who posted it dead, it was still a relief to hear his voice. Phone Guy was Skylar's tutor and companion during the first four lone nights she spent at her first Office. Hearing him again was like meeting an old good friend.

 _„Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

„Hmm, new and improved?" Skylar rose an eyebrow. Oh sure, there must've been at least three incarnations of Freddy's. The first location (maybe the Fredbear's Family Diner the Animatronics mentioned), the second and _improved_ '87 location and the one where Mike worked.

While thinking about it, Skylar scanned the pizzeria. She took a good look at the Office, especially eyeing the Air-Vents. Ignoring the noise of fan, she tried to listen to Phone Guy's instructions.

 _„Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

Skylar laughed hardly. Exciting?! Is this guy serious (and he sounded rather... _cheerful_ as well)?

Of course, maybe he didn't know at the time what the Animatronics were up to.

But one thing was sure – this will be very _exciting._

Skylar clicked on CAM 01, titled as Party Room 1 _._ She turned on the Flashlight on and off, getting a brief glimpse of the party decorations, table and the freaking Air-Vent through which Bonnie, BB and Toy Chica would pass.

 _„Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know."_

Old location, huh? Like _Fredbear Old Location_ or perhaps a _Freddy Fazbear Old Location_? Skylar wasn't sure.

 _„Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company."_

Skylar chuckled. Oh, really? So it seemed like some people noticed that the company consists of jerkasses. Whatever happened at the old location, it was certain that it was one of the reasons why people became more and more wary of Fazbear's.

She looked at CAM 02, Party Room 2 _._ Flashing at it, she noticed it was similar to the previous, with the Air-Vent through which Mangle, Toy Bonnie and Chica would pass.

 _„Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."_

„Dude, are you kidding me?" Skylar muttered. There's no way this pizzeria is commited to safety. Sure, the Animatronics would want to make sure it was safe for kids, considering what happened, but to Night Guards – no way.

 _„They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day."_

Walk during the day... Skylar's eyes widened as she remembered what the 'bots and Phone Guy told her previously. This meant that The Bite of '87 probably didn't happen, yet. Also, facial recognition and advanced mobility – why did they need that? (Assuming the owners didn't want the Night Guard get caught on purpose).

She looked at CAM 03, Party Room 3 _._ Except for the decorations, it wasn't really interesting.

 _„Isn't that neat?" *clears throath*"But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away."_

„Oh, so that's what they're for!" Skylar said as she checked CAM 04, Party Room 4. There were some paper plates, but they didn't interest her.

 _„Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

„Whatever." Skylar rolled her eyes. CAM 05 and CAM 06 were for the Left and Right Air-Vents respectively.

Skylar thought a bit about Phone Guy's words. If they installed some sort of high-security system, they had a reason. Maybe, the Missing Children Incident happened and they wanted to make sure it doesn't happen again. However, Skylar thought that the Incident happened later. She was sure that there was something else, something the Animatronics wouldn't talk about.

 _„Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks."_

„Don't they always?" Skylar yawned. CAM 07 showed her the Main Hall, with the Restrooms next to it and the Parts/Service Room going down the hall.

 _„Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location."_

Okay, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie told her there were 3 Night Guards working here. And according to this phone call, it was obvious she had taken the job of the second Night Guard, whoever that is.

 _„Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions."_

Who wouldn't?

 _„Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?"_

„Yeah, lucky me." Skylar muttered. Okay, so the first one was switched over to day shift. Good for him.

She turned to CAM 08, the Parts/Service Room, flashing at it.

The sight of it broke her heart.

She saw Bonnie sitting on the floor, slummped against the wall and caught a brief glimpse of Freddy lying on the floor. She couldn't see Chica and Foxy but assumed they were somewhere nearby.

It was so sad to see her friends in such a disrepair state, especially Bonnie, whose entire face was gutted. She had no idea how this happened or how the Animatronics got into that state in real time, but she assumed Puppet had some sort of supernatural power, making everything _exactly_ the same as it was in '87.

„I'm so sorry guys.", she muttered.

 _„Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office."_

So her theory was right. This was probably the first time the Animatronics started to act so murderous. Poor guy had no idea what was going on.

 _„Now, from what we know, that should be impossible."_

Apparently, the management really didn't know what was going on.

 _„Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth."_

But later, they became completely ignorant. At least, they had enough brain to install the blast doors at her previous Office.

CAM 09 – Toys Show Stage. Skylar flashed the light at Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. They looked pretty normal...

Yeah, right. *sarcasm*They were just waiting to get her, playing innocent.

 _„So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode"."_

„You mean like the one the Animatronics have after the Bite incident?" Skylar now knew this sounded awkward. The dude couldn't hear her. But still, she loved those one-sided conversation with the records.

CAM 10 (gee, how many are there?) – Game Area. BB stared blankly into the air.

„Hello!" Skylar mouthed, hearing _My Grandfather's Clock_ faintly playing _._

 _„So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."_

„Oh, great." Skylar said sarcastically. So, Team Toys (Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Mangle, BB and Puppet) and Team Animatronics (Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie) seemed to have some sort of system which would draw them near her Office anytime she makes noise.

Thank you, management! *coughdorkscough*

 _„So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely."_

„Prize... Counter? Oh, you mean the Prize Corner." Skylar clicked on CAM 11. Phone Guy probably made a mistake while reading the intruduction. „Ah, so there it is."

The music was louder now and the box closed. Judging from the posters, Puppet was here to give out prizes to kids.

 _„So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds."_

„Okay." Skylar muttered. The Music Box still didn't start to wind down, so she was fine,... for now. She remembered Freddy's warnings about how she must keep an eye on the Prize Corner. She saw a button on the screen, labeled "Wind Up Music Box" directly below which read "Click & Hold." That wasn't too hard. There was a circular timer, still full.

 _„It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."_

Skylar face-palmed. Phone Guy cleared his throat.

 _„Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution."_

„And that would be?" Skylar asked, a bit annoyed.

 _„You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!"_

„Oh, so they did know about it." Skylar said, acting surprised. She frowned. „Jerkasses! Them and their excuse."

She also realized why the trick wouldn't have worked on the Animatronics now but it did then. It was obvious they figured it out and that their facial recognition system was probably fixed to some extent.

 _„You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want."_

Skylar looked at the Freddy head.

„So, no suffocation? Goodie.", she muttered, clicking on CAM 12. „What the-?!"

 _„Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

Skylar missed this, as she was staring at Toy Foxy. She now realized why she was called The Mangle by the staff.

The Animatronic was in complete disrepair, even worse then the Withered crew at the Parts/Service Room. And it seemed like, judging by the drawings, it were the kids who tore her apart. Skylar couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

 _„Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building."_

Oh, yeah?

 _„You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh."_

I'm gonna kill the guy who did this.

 _„But hey, you have a light!"_

Skylar sighed. At least, they left the power on for her.

 _„And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot."_

„That's really... comforting." Skylar said bitterly. She checked the power of the Flashlight on the Monitor. It was still full. Luckily, her power conservation tactics she worked on during her first week made her quick with checking things and turning the thing off.

 _„So, don't worry about the place going dark."_

In other words, Freddy won't visit her in the dark, playing Toreador's March.

 _„Well, I think that's it."_

Yeah, sure.

 _„Uh, you should be golden."_

Pun intended.

Skylar chuckled.

 _„Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake."_

„Easier said than done." Skylar muttered.

 _„Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

„Bye.", she whispered. Now, she was all alone.

At this moment, the Music Box started to wind down.

 **xXx**

It was 02:30 AM and the Toys yet had to make a move. Skylar would occasionally go to the Prize Corner and wind the Music Box up. She switched between the Parts/Service Room, Game Area, Kid's Cove, but focused most of her attention on the Toys Show Stage and the Prize Corner, similary to her strategy for the Show Stage and the Pirate Cove. Also, she would sometimes turn off the Monitor and check the hallway, just to be sure the off-screen 'bots (Chica, Foxy and Goldie) weren't coming after her.

It was 3 AM when suddenly, the cams started to flicker. Skylar got to the Prize Corner, wound up the Music Box and looked at the Show Stage. Toy Bonnie was gone.

The hunt has begun!

She found him lurking at the Party Room 4, staring at the camera.

„Dude, seriously?" Skylar wasn't amused nor terrified. Toy Bonnie totally lacked the jump-scare effect Bonnie had when staring into the cam. He looked rather,... odd. Maybe even awkward.

„Nobody can copy the original crew, no matter how hard you try." Skylar said, going to the Prize Corner, winding the Music Box and going to the Show Stage.

Now, Toy Chica was gone as well.

„Okay, where did she go?"

Skylar found her at the Main Hall. She shuddered a bit when she saw Toy Chica staring at the cam. She was missing her eyes and her beak, having a slasher smile on her face. Sky could see the wiring inside her mouth.

Skylar wound up the Music Box.

Back to the Show Stage, Toy Freddy was still there.

And after a glitch coming from the cams, he was gone.

„YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Skylar growled angrily. Now all three Toys were gone. Grumbling, she wound the Music Box and checked the Main Hall.

Nothing. And Party Room 1 and Party Room 2 were also empty. She suddenly heard some sort of banging sound, as if it was alerting her of the Toys coming after her.

Being overly annoyed, Skylar simply kept an eye on the Prize Corner, Office Hallway and the two Party Rooms, not even bothering to check where the Toys were. However, she acidentally clicked on the Game Area cam and saw Toy Freddy standing there.

„Stay there.", she growled as she clicked on the Prize Corner cam.

Clicking back on the Party Room 1 Cam, she saw Toy Chica crouching next to it. She still held the plate with the cupcake. (Whose name was, according to Chica, Muffin. And she was a female. Skylar's reaction was the epic WTF?!)

Skylar checked fast the Main Hall and the Prize Corner and then the Air-Vent Cams. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were inside.

„So, that's when I need to put on the mask, right?" Skylar felt a bit stupid when she put the hollowed head. She breathed loudly, hoping this'll trick them.

She heard banging on the left side, telling her that Toy Chica probably left. However, no banging from the right side. Instead, she saw through her limited vision, that Toy Bonnie excited the Air-Vent and walked up to her.

Skylar gulped as he stared at her with a cheerful smile. He then left. She put down the head and looked at the Prize Corner, winding the Music Box.

So, the head worked indeed. She checked the Flashlight power. Okay, she lacked one bar, but she knew she still could make it.

She pressed the two buttons next to the Flashlight. One was for the left Air-Vent Light and the other was for the right Air-Vent Light. She looked at the Office Hallway. Ok, Toy Freddy was down there, so she needed to keep an eye on him.

Suddenly, the Flaslight flickered and Skylar got startled by hallucinations of an eye-less Toy Bonnie. She shuddered once it stopped and put on the Fazbear head.

Good thing she did it, as she heard steps. Okay, Toy Freddy left. She was okay.

She sighed in relief, winding the Music Box up.

So far, so good.

Toy Bonnie was at Party Room 2. Toy Chica was at Party Room 1.

„Again?" Skylar groaned.

The rest of Night 1, Freddy's 2 was just winding up the Music Box and putting on the head once she saw Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie lurking. Also, her Flashlight drained by one more bar. Still, the night was relatively peaceful and Skylar would've actually be bored if she hadn't to keep an eye on the Toy Trio.

Well, having survived a night with 5 Animatronic assualting her from all sides sharpened her skills. It was kind of obvious this night would be boring.

The clock was on 05:30 AM. Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were out of sight and Skylar could wind up the Music Box calmly.

Suddenly, the screen flickered and she saw Toy Bonnie litteraly jumping at her with a mechanical RAAAAUGHHHRRRR! screech.

Okay, this stunned her and Skylar tried to come back to her senses. She remembered her Death Nightmares, about what would've been if the Old Animatronics caught her. She assumed this hallucination was some sort of Death Screen as well.

She quickly looked at the Air-Vents and the Main Hall. The Toys were still out of sight. Soon, the clock rolled over to 6 AM on her Monitor and she again heared the kids.

„YAY!"

She smiled as she saw the confetti on the Monitor. It was really adorable to know those kids who cheered for her during her first week returned to root for her during this week.

Suddenly, she saw static on the screen. It looked like some sort of cutscene, the area in front of her being the same like at the Dining Area in the previous pizzeria. It seemed like she was watching through Freddy's eyes. The head moved left and right. Panning left brought Chica into view, and panning right brought Bonnie into view. After a while, the screen flickered and cut out, before finally going black with the word "err" in the top left corner. She also heard a sound akin to a mixture of radio static and the sound she heard when putting on the Freddy head. It then disappeared.

„So, that's it?" Skylar asked, a bit confused and disappointed.

She heard mechanical steps coming down the hallway and stood up. It were Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy, all now looking normal (ie they weren't in their withered forms anymore).

„Sky, are you alright?" Chica asked worriedly as she looked at Skylar.

„Yeah, I'm fine. First night was a piece of cake.", the girl smiled.

„Phew, am I relieved." Chica muttered.

„Don't be relieved too soon, Chica. This was the _first_ night." Bonnie said.

„Aye, 4 more to go." Foxy added.

„And every night harder then the previous." Freddy said.

„I know, but there's now no way out." Skylar said. She looked past them and saw Puppet lurking at the hallway.

„Nice job." Puppet told her, but he sounded rather annoyed by the fact she managed to outsmart the Toys. The Animatronics turned to him, glaring at Puppet.

„What are you doing here?" Freddy asked.

„Just giving her her prize." Puppet pulled out a coin, throwing it at Skylar, who catched it. It turned out it was a dark red token with the words _Death Minigame_ written on it in a purple color. Behind it was the Fazbear logo.

Skylar looked at Puppet, a bit surprised.

„I just hope you're not so dumb to be unable to figure it out.", he groaned and left.

„Death Minigame."

Skylar and the 'bots wondered what it mean.

 **xXx**

It was early evening and after Skylar got some sleep, she was lying on her bed awake, wondering what the token was for. Okay, she knew that tokens are used for arcades, but...

She jerked up as she realized something.

Of course! The arcades at the Game Area! There were several of them. If she used the token on them, she might find out what this all was about.

She packed her things and dashed off to Freddy's.

 **xXx**

Once at the Toys Territory, she noticed how many people went to the new area and how only a few visited the Animatronics Territory. It made her feel bad for the Fazbear Crew, as they were losing costumers, while the Toys got more attention. She entered the Toys Dining Area, which was much smaller than the one at the Animatronics Territory, but filled with people. Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were on the Show Stage, singing. She saw Mangle, this time in a non-disrepair state, at the Kid's Cove, talking to some toddlers. Balloon Boy was handing out balloons to any passing person and Puppet was giving prizes to a few boys who beat the arcades, getting enough tickets to buy the plush toys.

However, she noticed the glares the Toys gave her when they saw her. Especially Puppet. Skylar ignored them and went to one of the arcades, putting in the token.

It took her to an Atari 2600-styled game, titled SAVETHEM.

Skylar was surprised when she saw she was controlling a brown bear with glowing eyes and holding a microphone, missing his bowtie and hat. She assumed this was Freddy. He was inside the restaurant and she saw a floating figure of Puppet passing. She followed Puppet, coming across dead bodies and she heard strange mechanical sounds. The place looked like the Toys Territory, so she assumed this happened during the '87 restaurant. She saw the Toys Trio, Golden Freddy and Mangle as well, but didn't touch them. Similarly to Freddy, Toy Freddy is missing his bow tie and top hat. Toy Bonnie also seemed to be more of a light purple color, as opposed to light blue. As Puppet entered one room, she followed him, wondering where he went. Suddenly, there was a bit of static and she saw a new figure in the room. The figure looked like a human, being all purple with white glowing eyes. Skylar tried to get away from him and the Purple Man followed her. She wondered if he was the Night Guard, given how usually Night Guards wear purple uniforms (and he had a badge and something, whatever it was, in his hand). The Purple Guy suddenly caught and touched her. Blue static instead of red (displayed earlier any time she'd come close to the dead bodies, Puppet or Mangle) covered the screen, flashing the words "You can't" at the bottom left hand corner of the screen. The game then crashed, leaving the girl confused.

Who the hell was the Purple Guy?

She looked at Puppet. The Animatronic changed his glare to a grin when he saw how confused the girl was. Skylar frowned and exited the Toys Territory, thinking about the minigame.

It was obvious that somebody murdered those kids (Sky assumed the dead bodies were kids), maybe that Purple Guy. It was obvious it happened in the '87 pizzeria, as Sky recognized the Party Room 4, Parts/Service Room (where Freddy started, the old 'bots were also there) and the Main Hall. Also, the Puppet was somehow connected with it, maybe showing Freddy what happened.

No wonder why the bear was so shaken anytime Skylar mentioned the incident.

Also, there were the _SAVETHEM_ and _You can't_ messages. Perhaps, _you can't save them_?

If that's so, Skylar assumed that in the game, Freddy was led by Puppet through a restaurant, showing him the dead kids (there was something red on the floor; maybe blood). This meant that the murder must've already happened and that the dude in the purple was the one who did it, perhaps using whatever he had in his hand. He also somehow turned Freddy off (the only explanation why she didn't see more). Also, it seemed like he was the security guard. Okay, maybe it was dark in the game, but that still doesn't mean it was actually the Night Guard. The day shift guards also wore purple uniforms.

Skylar was confused. She needed more info.

She looked at Puppet again. According to Freddy, the reason why Puppet wanted to kill her so badly was because she was a threat, no matter if she didn't do anything. To him, all Night Guards were a threat, expanding it to all adults (mostly male, but it was obvious that Puppet disliked females as well) and that they all needed to be killed to make the place safer.

Skylar frowned.

She wouldn't let him get away with that.


	20. Mangled

I'm back after a little break (and I was kinda cut off from the internet, so sorry). Here's FNaF2, Night 2 and it's even more chaotic than the previous one.

 **Qazeron -** Umm, he won't... but you can assume he might try. Instead, I planned something else...

 **Spyash2 -** thanks for the idea. I'll consider it, but as you'll read in this chapter, there's a little chance the Toys might react the same way the Animatronics did. Assume somebody tells you a story what happened to him and you cannot imagine it that way. You can say it was terrifying to listen to it, but you won't be really scared unless you saw it or did it by yourself. That's the same issue the Toys would probably have.

However, there exists one being in this whole building who CAN show them what happens when a human gets stuffed into a suit...

 **In General** \- thank you all for the reviews. I'm pretty sure you're all excited about the planned FNaF3 Arc and that you want to see Springtrap in action, but you'll have to wait. Sorry about that.

Anyways, the title is **Mangled** and so is the name of the song by **NateWantsToBattle. Nightcore version** this time.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 19:**

 **We're back!**

 **Revamped!**

 **The madness never ends**

 **We're not**

 **Alone**

 **This time we've brought some friends**

 **No doors**

 **No hope**

 **But you keep on coming back**

 **If it's what you really want**

 **You can be just like us**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar was pissed. It was only 12 AM and the Music Box was unwinding faster than the previous night. Just what she needed. Not to mention that Foxy warned her that he, Mangle and BB would also be active tonight. Not counting Puppet, she had now 6 Animatronics after her ass.

 _Ring, ring!_

The recorder picked up while Skylar switched between the Toys Show Stage, Prize Corner and Office Hallway. She only shined light at the hallway and didn't bother to check the other rooms.

 _„Ah...hello, hello!"_

Skylar smiled tiredly as she heard Phone Guy's voice.

 _„Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem."_

„It was a bit boring, to be honest."

 _„You're a natural!"_

„Thank yo-WOA!"

Skylar got startled by Mangle, who was dangling at the Prize Corner. She expected the Toys to be the ones to move first, but it seemed like Mangle was faster.

 _„Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room."_

„Yeah, I did. No offense, but they looked horrible back then." Skylar muttered, checking the Toys Show Stage. „DAMN!"

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were gone, setting off the alert alarm, a slow BOOM-like sound. Toy Freddy and BB were at their usual spots.

 _„Uh, those are from the previous location."_

„Yeah, they told me that." Skylar couldn't pay much attention to Phone Guy. Toy Chica was pretty quick and was already staring at her from the hallway.

 _„We just use them for parts now."_

„Damn you and the whole management. Why were they using them for parts anyway?" Skylar hissed, growing angry as she wound up the Music Box.

 _„The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know?"_

„Ugly?" Skylar rose an eyebrow, staring at the recorder.

„ **Hello**!"

She was startled by the new voice coming from the other side of the building.

„ **Hi**!"

„BB.", she muttered, shining down the corridor. Mangle was hanging there while Toy Chica moved to the Party Room 1.

 _„The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly."_

„You call that kid-friendly?" Skylar asked as she shone once more down the hallway. Mangle was still there.

She suddenly heard banging sounds in one of the Air-Vents. There was also a static noise, coming from Mangle herself. Oh and not to forget...

„ **Hahahahahahah! Hello!"**

 _„Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever."_

„Goodie." Skylar was currently pissed off as she wore the Freddy head in order to escape Mangle and Toy Chica.

 _„Uh...heh...I love those old characters."_

„Dude, you ain't the only one!"

 _„Did you ever see Foxy The Pirate?"_

„If you mean like in the hallway, not yet. Otherwise, we're good friends." Sky muttered as she took off her head.

„ **Hi!"**

She quickly wound up the Music Box.

„ **Hello!"**

And put the Freddy head just in time to dodge Toy Bonnie who sneaked inside.

 _„Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy."_

„What's up with him?" Skylar muttered while she got a close-up of Toy Bonnie. The bunny grinned, but soon left.

 _„Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh..."_

Freddy head off, winding the Music Box, Office Hallway, Air-Vent Right, Music Box, Office Hallway, Air-Vent Left, BB...

„ **Hello!** " BB said cheerfully as he was crouching at the blind spot.

 _„I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh."_

„It won't. It works on BB though." Skylar sighed as BB left. Music Box, Office Hallway, Air-Vents. Quick glance at the Toys Show Stage showed her that Toy Freddy joined the party.

 _„If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time."_

„Ugh, uh..." Skylar sighed in relief as she didn't see anyone down the hallway.

 _„Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights."_

„I figured that out." Skylar muttered as she heard static noise.

„ **Hi!"**

Mangle and BB tag teamed against her. She put the head on.

 _„It would cause a system restart, or something."_

She knew that. The Animatronics themselves told her that.

 _„Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be."_

„Leave." Skylar hissed at them, hearing banging in the vents. Toy Freddy was down at the hallway. She quickly wound up the Music Box.

 _„It might hold them in place for a few seconds."_

„Only, I need to save the battery." Skylar muttered as Toy Freddy neared. She was already down one bar and put the head on.

 _„That glitch might be in some of the newer models too."_

„It still doesn't help.", she groaned. It took like forever for Toy Freddy to leave. Just as he left, Toy Bonnie got out of the right Air-Vent.

 **„Hello! Hi!"**

 _„One more thing - don't forget the Music Box."_

„Won't." Skylar muttered as she wound it up, once Toy Bonnie left. For now, nobody was lurking inside or outside and Mangle's static noise and BB's laughter alerted her that they were on the other side of the building.

 _„I'll be honest, I never liked that Puppet thing."_

„Neither do I." Skylar muttered as she checked the Vents and the Office Hallway.

 _„It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere..."_

„Mmm, really..." Skylar narrowed her eyes.

 **„Hello!"**

Static.

Alert noise.

She was going crazy here.

 _„I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the Music Box."_

„ **Hi!"**

BB was at the Air-Vent, Mangle dangling at the Office Hallway. Freddy head's back on.

 _„Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem."_

BB left, but Toy Bonnie trolled around in the Office.

„Get the hell out!" Skylar practically yelled at him. Toy Bonnie turned around, glaring at her, his eyes contracting into slits. The girl gulped. He turned around and left.

 _„Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

„If I manage to survive this." Skylar sighed as she wound up the Music Box.

She then groaned, face-palming.

How could she be so stupid and yell at Toy Bonnie? Those things heard every tiny noise and would come after her. She needed to shut up and keep quiet. Only, it didn't really help once BB or Mangle tried to get inside. Those two made loud noise, with BB chattering and Mangle playing static.

Speaking of the devil...

 **„Hello!"**

Freddy head on and hope he'll leave.

Skylar took off the head and was about to look at the Monitor...

„Huh?!"

She shook her head, blinking several times.

Just a second before, she could've sworn BB got under the table. Whatever that thing was, it looked like Balloon Boy, just differently colored. More like a Balloon Girl.

Skylar had no time to think about it. She wound the Music Box up and put the head just in time to prevent Toy Chica from entering.

02:30 AM and she was again down one bar. She wasn't sure if this was good or not.

She wound up the Music Box, listening to all cues, but it seemed like the Toys were elsewhere and she was alone. For now.

„Or?", she shone down the Hallway. Guess who was there.

„Foxy!", she said in surprise. The withered fox looked like he was ready to tackle her. Instead, she flashed the light several times at him and after a bit, he left, looking dazed. Skylar felt bad.

„Sorry.", she muttered. She wound up the Music Box and turned to the Air-Vents. Nothing.

Suddenly, her vision blurred and she saw Toy Chica jumping at her with a mechanical RAAAUGHHHRRRR!

Skylar closed her eyes, opening them seconds later. She sighed in relief when she realized it was an hallucination.

„Geez!", she quickly wound up the Music Box and put the head on in response to Mangle. Once she left, Skylar put off the head and wound up the Music Box.

When she looked up, she saw Mangle swinging down from the ceiling with an open jaw.

„Aaaagggghhh!", she dove down, until realizing it wasn't the real Mangle, but just an another hallucination.

„I hate my life.", she wound up the Music Box, only for Toy Freddy to suddenly pop up in front of her, snapping his jaws.

„AAGGGHH, GET AWAY!", she screamed at the hallucination.

„ **Hello!"**

Freddy head back on to repel BB.

Skylar slowly started to hate the Toys more and more. Especially BB with his _Hello! Hi!_ speech. He was driving her crazy.

And yes, her yell drew Foxy. She flashed the flashlight at him, going down one more bar. Oh, and don't forget Toy Chica, who has just replaced BB.

After a while, everyone was gone, giving Skylar a breather moment. She wound up the Music Box and waited. She looked at the clock.

„4 AM already?", she was surprised how time flew fast.

Looking at the Office, she was startled by a new Animatronic. It looked like a Shadow version of Toy Bonnie. However, this one had white eyes, was all black and had a white, permanent wide grin with a full set of teeth on his face. This Shadow Bonnie was shorter, and his body composed of two segments instead of one like on Toy Bonnie.

Skylar stared at it, but managed to snap back and put the Freddy head on, in hope to repel it. Shadow Bonnie slowly faded away.

„Geez, what the hell was that?" Skylar flashed down the hallway and checked the Air-Vents. She could hear Mangle's static and quickly wound up the Music Box before putting the Freddy head on.

The lights flickered and she and Toy Chica and Toy Freddy left.

„Three on one ain't fair." Skylar sighed, wounding up the Music Box.

She saw Foxy again down the hallway, flashing the Flashlight at him.

She thought about Phone Guy's words while at the same time escaping the 'bots. Okay, the Animatronics were older than thought, coming from a previous, probably Freddy Fazbear and not Fredbear, location. Due the management trying to fit into them the facial recognition system and whatnot the Toys had, they just ruined them and used them as parts.

 _Something borrowed... Something new..._

Skylar's eyes widened.

What if they used several parts from the 'bots and put them into the Toys. And after the Toys got scrapped, what if they used some parts from the Toys and fit them into the 'bots.

Skylar shuddered. It would make sense, though.

Skylar looked down the hallway, again repeling Foxy.

This is why Foxy was so... sensitive to flashing lights. He and the others. And the Toys. But they got somehow repaired. No wonder why they more like to lurk in the dark. That was to prevent them from being disoriented!

It was 5 AM. She wound up the Music Box.

And there was Puppet. Phone Guy stated that he never liked him, as he was always... thinking. So, Puppet was sure sentient even before the murders happened. Skylar wondered just how much Puppet knew about everything.

Also, Phone Guy stated how he loves Foxy. Skylar wondered how long Phone Guy had been working here. Probably for several years, but he could've been a fan of Foxy as a little kid, though. Depends on how old he was back then.

Finally, she hear the bells chiming and the kids yelling, cheering for her. She sat back, giving a sigh of relief. This night was more stressful than horrifying, especially since she had to keep an eye on all 7 Animatronics. And tomorrow, there would be more of them.

Yay.

Skylar looked at he Monitor. There was an another cutscene, with both Bonnie and Chica looking straight at her, umm, Freddy, since she was probably looking at them from Freddy's perspective. The cutscene once again appears to take place in the Dining Area. It will eventually ended with a black screen, but this time the words "it's me" appeared on the top left corner, a phrase Skylar associated with the hallucinations in the previous Office.

She looked tiredly at the Animatronics who checked on her, giving a thumbs up.

Yeah, 3 more nights were still there. But she would take care of them, right?

 **xXx**

Skylar was at her apartment, doing a quick summary of what she knew about the history of Freddy's.

First, there was Fredbear's Family Diner. Something happened and it closed. The Animatronics knew about it, but couldn't tell her much due to damaged memory. Also, she wasn't sure if Phone Guy referred to the Diner as the previous location or if he referred to a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as the previous location which opened after the Diner got closed. Anyway, the Animatronics (Freddy, Goldie, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie) came from that location.

Whatever happened there, the management wanted a new start and tried to put in some new tech into the old Animatronics. Only for it to fail and replace them with the Toys. However, they somehow came to life during the night (Skylar blamed Puppet for it) and attacked the first Night Guard. How the hell he survived without the mask and flashlight puzzled her, but he did it. Then the next Night Guard came, the one whose week she was, well, playing through. Then, there was one more and the place shut down. However, there were still unsolved mysteries.

The SAVETHEM Death Minigame – with Puppet showing Freddy the dead bodies (probably happened after The Missing Child Incident) and scarring him and the rest for the rest of their lifes.

Purple Guy – who may or may not be a previous Night Guard (he could've been a fraud). If she was right, maybe Puppet wanted for Freddy to save the kids or something, but Purple Guy stopped him.

The Bite of '87 – it had to happen in this restaurant, maybe during this week. And looking back at the death jumpscares, Skylar's current favorite was Mangle. She was probably torn apart by the kids and this could've pissed her off enough to snap and bite somebody. Still, she decided to not jump into conclusions until she got more info.

Puppet – yeah, the guy himself was pretty shady. Skylar felt that he was much longer here, longer than the Toys at least. He was also there when Mike worked, Skylar was certain. Even though he wasn't active and even though she didn't have any real evidence, she was sure Puppet was still there even though the '87 pizzeria shut-down and maybe initiated some of the things which happened.

Also, he wanted her dead – badly. And the Toys followed his commands blindly. The Animatronics defied him though...

Skylar gasped when she realized something.

Yes! It was sooo obvious why the Animatronics rebelled against Puppet and theToys didn't! The Animatronics DID kill people, but according to what she heard, the Toys DIDN'T. All three Night Guards who worked here, survived. The Animatronics knew what it looks like when you stuff somebody into a suit and it ain't pretty. That's why they feel so remorseful. They're ashamed of being monsters (with Puppet being the one who forced them) who kill people. The Toys never killed anybody (she assumed that) and that's why they have no idea how it is. They don't know how it is for a human to be crushed to death, their yells and cries for help, which the Animatronics probably heard several times, maybe even knowing that that particular human might be innocent.

Skylar shuddered. This was madness. And she had to stop it.

She wondered if she should play the last call from Phone Guy to the Toys, just to let them hear what happened to him, but she dismissed that idea. The Toys have no idea, no visual at least, how it looks like when you stuff somebody into a suit. The Animatronics saw it and did it and of course they'd be horrified as they know they have blood on their hands. It would take an example for the Toys to show them what happens when they kill the Night Guard and she totally ain't gonna do it.

Also, there was Shadow Bonnie (the Animatronic she saw at the Office). Just who the hell was this black bunny Animatronic who had this wierd permanent slasher smile on his face? An hallucination? A messanger from the past or the future? A key hint to some other mysterious events in this restaurant?

Skylar remembered the secret room she found days ago. Yeah, what's with that?

She sighed, looking at the token she got.

Maybe it'll help her a bit.

 **xXx**

Skylar put in the token into the arcade and started the game. It was less crowded than the previous day at the Toys Territory and some of the common costumers went back to the Animatronics Territory, obviously favoring the older ones. She was happy about it, but at the same time worried. She knew that both groups wanted to keep the visitors on their side and that this might escalate into a war.

 _„Give Gifts, Give Life.",_ she read, the screen being reflected in her eyes.

She was playing as Puppet. Instructions at the top read "Give Gifts" which Skylar completed by approaching four small figures that looked like dead children. She gave a gift to each child. Once the gifts are all given out and she returned to the middle of the room, the text on the top of the screen changed to "Give Life," and she approached each of them again.

She was baffled when she saw the four original animatronics' masks appearing on the heads of the children.

All throughout this sequence, she heared those strange mechanical noises, and some of them were spelled out.

 _"H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M."_ , she read. This one also had a score - 100 points were awarded for each gift given. In the end, there was a total of 800 points.

She completed it and got suddenly jump-scared by Golden Freddy, flinching and jumping back. The points changed to random numbers – „3225," "5229," "9225," "6762," and "7226."

She heard somebody laughing behind her and turned back, seeing Puppet chuckling at the corner. She glared at him, while looking back at the arcade. The screen turned black, but Skylar swore that, just before Goldie jump-scared her, she saw a fifth body in the middle of the room.

She was pissed off and turned around, glaring at Puppet. He stopped chuckling, maintaining a serious expression on his Pierrot mask, with blue stripes streaming down it, resembling tears.

„You!", she hissed at him, making sure nobody else could hear them. „You were the reason why this place is haunted! You bound the kids' spirits to Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie."

„So? What if I did?" Puppet asked back, grinning.

„ _Joy of creation_ , huh?" Skylar narrowed her eyes. „You were the one behind the garbled up message I recieved on my fifth Night."

„Was I? Maybe, maybe not." Puppet said calmly, enjoying it to see Skylar so angry. Oh, yes, he was behind it.

„Have you any idea what the hell you've done?!" Skylar hissed.

„I've just given them a new life." Puppet said, proud of what he did. „There was no other choice."

„New life my ass! You've trapped them in a limbo, you idiot!" Skylar shouted at him.

This drew the attention of the costumers, who had awkward expressions on their faces as they saw Skylar yelling at the leader of the Toys. The girl groaned furiously and left for the Animatronics Territory.

Toy Freddy went to Puppet, looking as confused as the rest of the pizzeria section.

„What's her problem?", he asked.

„She just thinks she knows it better." Puppet crossed his arms. „She doesn't."

„Of course she doesn't. She's the Night Guard, after all." Toy Bonnie chuckled mischievously.

„A competent one though." Toy Chica said as she approached them. Muffin, who was on her shoulder, agreed by squeaking.

„Yeah! She managed to evade us all. I did my best, but she was just too good." Mangle said.

„Nuhuh... And I didn't get my hands on her batteries." Balloon Boy crossed his arms angrily. „I want her batteries!"

„Tsk, she probably had the help of the Animatronics. Those losers." Toy Chica pouted. Muffin squealed in agreement.

„I'm not surprised." Toy Freddy said. „Though, even if they told her about our pattern, this still doesn't mean anything. We can get her."

„Yes. We'll get her. Tonight." Puppet said darkly.

„Ughh, I wonder how she'll react when she sees Bonnie coming after her. Especially with _that_ expression." Toy Bonnie laughed.

Puppet didn't listen to the Toys anymore. Tonight, all of them would be active.

And she won't survive.


	21. Rough Shift

FNaF2, Night 3, here we come! I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be short and I want to thank everyone for their reviews. If ya keep on, we might reach 100 reviews. Wonder who the lucky reviewer will be.

 **DJ Kamza - C** orrection. The kids _were_ in limbo, aka bound to the 'bots. But since the fic takes place after FNaF3, you can consider them being free.

The lyrics belong to the song **Rough Shift** by **PonyVille Prank Calls** (if I'm right).

Enjoy!

 **Edit:** I changed the title to **Rough Shift** , based on the PonyVille Prank Calls song. After reading your comments, I realized it fits more.

* * *

 **Night 20:**

 **Deep in the Fazbear Company**

 **lies some Animatronic history**

 **A family fun place for your kids to play,**

 **until the sun goes down for the rest of the day.**

 **The robots tend to wander around in the night,**

 **They're looking for the night man to give him a fright.**

 **All of the failures have been taken apart,**

 **Except the facial recognition isn't doing it's part**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar grumpily sat down on the chair, waiting for the clock to turn 12 AM. This was the third night, she was halfway through the week. Just two more nights and she was done. Only, this night would get even more dangerous, as now Freddy, Chica and Bonnie would move along with their Toy counterparts.

Although, Freddy told her she shouldn't be so much worried about the Toys, but more about the Animatronics, as they will take over this night. Freddy also explained her how, when they went after the previous Night Guard whose position she got, Puppet was frustrated by the Toys' failures of catching him, so he forced the old Animatronics to do the dirty job. Foxy was an exception, as he was a bit... well, he was malfunctioning at the time and as sane as Mangle was.

Suddenly her vision started to blur. This time, she was prepared for it. Hallucinations of an eye-less Freddy and Foxy bombared her vision, but she closed her eyes. It was soon gone as the clock stroke 12 AM.

Skylar sighed and started working. She went to the Music Box, which started to unwind faster than the previous night and wound it up. She wasn't really scared of the hallucinations or what might happen if she loses. She was a bit paranoid, but more tired and wanted to just get over with it.

 _„Hello hello!"_

Skylar was pretty much tired to reply to Phone Guy's call tonight and switched between the Toys Show Stage, Parts/Service Room (which she had to lit) and the Prize Corner. For now, all of them were on their regular spots.

 _„See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"_

Skylar could only laugh. She had no idea how long Phone Guy had been here, but she knew he was probably a veteran. And now, she was also turning into one.

 _„Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway?"_

„Yup!" Skylar muttered. She decided to be as quiet as possible tonight as she would alert the Animatronics and they would come after her faster. She learned her lesson, although, given her short temper, it was just a matter of time when she'd start a temper tantrum.

 _„Probably not."_

Keep on dreaming.

 _„I was just curious."_

Speaking of curious, Skylar wondered if this message was pre-recorded or went on live and the recording machine just was put on _record_.

 _„Like I said, he was always my favorite."_

Alert noise.

Skylar wound up the Music Box and checked the Show Stage. Toy Chica was gone and staring at her from the Main Hall.

 _„They tried to remake Foxy, ya know?"_

„Aha." Skylar muttered. Mangle was also gone, dangling at the Prize Corner.

 _„Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove."_

„Him? Wait, I thought Mangle was female." Skylar muttered, narrowing her eyes as she checked the Office Hallway. Nothing.

On the other hand, some stuff Phone Guy says weren't always correct and Fazbear's management was notorius for mixing up the characters genders. Just ask Bonnie and Foxy.

 _„To keep the toddlers entertained, you know..."_

„Ugh, oh." Skylar bit her lip when she saw that Bonnie was gone. He and Chica told her they bypass the blind spots and that she should be extra careful. The only ones who remained in the Parts/Service Room were Freddy and Chica, who was lying down, apparently knocked over by Bonnie.

 _„But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves."_

Music Box, Air-Vents, Office Hallway, Music Box, Air-Vents, Office Hallway...

„RAAAUUUGHHHHHRRR!"

Skylar yelped as she was faced with an hallucination of Freddy lunging at her. She took a deep breath.

„Geez."

„ **Hi!** "

Great, BB was also on his way towards the Office.

 _„The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift."_

Static noise was nearing. Skylar spotted Toy Chica in the Air-Vent, putting on the head.

 _„So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction."_

As she waited for Toy Chica to leave, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Mangle. It was horrifying that the staff didn't do anything to prevent the toddlers from tearing her apart. The kids were probably angry that their favorite fox was replaced by a cheap rip-off.

 _„Now he's just a mess of parts."_

Skylar wound the Music Box.

 **„Hello!"**

Speaking about a mess of parts, Chica didn't look better. Skylar winced when she saw the Animatronic at the Party Room 4. The eye sockets were bigger and she looked horrfying, especially with that two sets of teeth in her wide mouth.

 **„Hi!"**

 _„I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..."_

Skylar put the Freddy head on to repel BB.

 _„Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately."_

„What rumors?", she asked as she went to the Prize Corner. But before she could, the Monitor opened on Party Room 4. Chica has left, and so did one of the paper-plates. She wound up the Music Box and went to the Office, spotting Foxy at the end of the corridor.

 _„You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything."_

„Hmmm..." Skylar flashed the Flashlight at Foxy, making him leave. Mangle was dangling above at the hallway. Skylar suddenly spotted the missing paper cutout of BB in The Office, hanging on the far wall to the right of the entryway.

„RAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHH!"

She yelped as Chica popped in front of her. Luckily, it was an hallucination, but she immediently put on the Freddy head. She didn't want to risk it. Good thing she did, since she heard some banging in one of the Air-Vents. She assumed Mangle was the one who was leaving.

Head off and she wound the Music Box. She quickly checked the Parts/Service Room. Freddy also left and Foxy was standing in the middle of the room.

 _„I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment."_

She jumped a bit, completely forgetting that Phone Guy was still talking to her.

Music Box wound, she lit the Flashlight, seeing Bonnie staring at her from down the hallway. The Flashlight flickered and he was gone.

 _„It's just all rumor and speculation..."_

 **„Hi!"**

As the girl checked the Music Box and the Party Rooms, she spotted Freddy lurking at Party Room 3, staring at the cam. Foxy was also lurking down the Office Hallway.

 _„People trying to make a buck. You know..."_

Whatever happened, Phone Guy wanted to assure her nothing's wrong.

„Yeah, right." Skylar said dryly as she flashed at Foxy. She put the head on, hearing banging on both sides. She assumed this were Bonnie and Chica leaving.

 _„Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual."_

„Oh, really. I don't see anything unusal here as well. Only a few killer Animatronics." Skylar spotted Freddy down the Office Hallway. She wound up the Music Box and put on the Freddy head,

 _„And he's on watch from opening till close."_

„Ain't the only one." Skylar groaned as Freddy left. He got replaced by Foxy.

 _„Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

„Will do." Skylar muttered as Foxy left. She was glad the Toys were less active (except for BB and Mangle, who, BTW, was with BB at the Game Area). Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy didn't leave the Show Stage.

As she was winding up the Music Box (which was, to her horror, on half), she switched to the Parts/Service Room, surprised to find a black version of Freddy sitting in the same manner as Bonnie. She wondered if this Shadow Freddy thing was something similar to Shadow Bonnie. The lights suddenly flickered and for a brief second, Shadow Freddy turned from black to purple.

„What the-?!"

 **„Hello!"**

Skylar snapped, put down the Monitor and put on the Freddy head. Good thing she did it, because Bonnie was in the Office, standing right in front of her, staring at her with his red eyes. Skylar gulped as the lights flickered. Eventually, he left and she wound up the Music Box.

„No more messing around.", she told herself.

The rest of the night, she switched between winding up the Music Box and putting on the Freddy head once she lowered the Monitor. Once nobody was inside, she checked the Air-Vents and Office Hallway. With this tatic, she managed to repel Bonnie, Chica and Mangle a few times, but it gave her problems when checking on Foxy. She was afraid that he'll be in the hallway once she puts on the Freddy head and it couldn't repel him.

Speaking of Flashlight, she wasted two bars and was half-way down with the third.

At 4 AM, the Toys also begun to move more frequently and now, when she flicked at the Office Hallway, there seemed a parade of Animatronics and Toys.

First, there were Toy Chica and Mangle with her usual static noise, which, according to the Animatronics came from an amateur radio band, with a military-encoded RTTY-75W (Radio Teletype 75 baud WIDE) transmission. In the middle, there is what sounds like a demonic voice, but it is actually only mistuned SSB (Single Side Band) voice.

They vanished, only to be replaced by Bonnie. The lights flickered and he vanished, being replaced by Toy Freddy with his usual black eyes and wide mouth.

The lights flickered and Skyar heared a metalic thud sound, as if somebody hit the floor and/or wall. When she looked down the hallway, she saw Freddy staring at her.

She quickly wound up the Music Box and put the Freddy head on, chuckling as she realized that Freddy probably shoved Toy Freddy outta his way to take up the whole Office Hallway by himself and that the bump sound was Toy Freddy hitting the floor.

Even though both teams were working now on getting her, it was obvious the Animatronics attempted to do her a favor by stalling the Toys and not letting them inside.

 **„Hello!"**

Skylar sighed in relief as BB and Toy Bonnie left the Office. She quickly went to the Music Box and put the head on. Nobody was inside, but Foxy seemed to be ready to sprint at her. She lashed the flashlight at him and he left. She looked at the battery. There was only one full bar left.

„Damn."

To her luck, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy were the only ones she continued to encounter. She assumed that Chica and Bonnie prevented Toy Bonnie and Mangle and BB and Toy Chica from entering through the Air-Vents. Freddy and Foxy took care of Toy Freddy, especially Freddy, who'd stand in the Office Hallway for an extended period before trying to come inside.

Skylar smiled as she wound up the Music Box for one last time. Thanks to her friends, this would be soon over as they gave her a lot of information about their behavior and how to repel them.

Suddenly, she saw the lights flicker and she looked up. Bonnie was standing right in front of her. She was about to put the Fazbear head as he suddenly charged at her with his hand.

„RAAAAAAUUUUUUGHHHHHH!"

The girl closed her eyes, waiting for the deadly grip.

DING, DONG, DING, DONG!

YAY!

DING, DONG, DING, DONG!

She was shaking, slowly opening her eyes.

„I'm I dead?", she asked.

„Sky!"

Opening her eyes, she saw Bonnie in his normal state, looking worriedly at her.

„Are you alright?", he asked.

„Ugh, um, yes... just a bit shaken.", the girl replied, giving a brief glance at the Monitor.

It showed her an another cutscene, once again returning to the Show Stage, but this time, both Bonnie and Chica are standing closer to her and gave her angry glares with their hollowed-out eyes. As she returned to default view, she found Golden Freddy is directly in front of her. When the cutscene suddenly ended, the words "it's me" were seen at the top left corner.

Skylar took a deep breath and leaned into her comfy chair.

„Geez, I thought you'd get me.", she muttered.

„I was trying to hold myself as long as possible. Good thing 6 AM turned right away." Bonnie said.

„Yup, but we made it through." Skylar gave Bonne a high-five.

Soon, Chica, Foxy and Freddy arrived.

„Are you guys alright?" Chica asked.

„Yep." Skylar said. „Only, Bon scared the hell out of me."

Bonnie grinned.

„Good thing you're still alive." Freddy eyed Bonnie who mouthed _What did I do now?_ and looked at Skylar. He gave her a token. „Puppet told me to give it to you."

„Great." Skylar looked at the token. „BTW, thanks for trolling the Toys."

„You're welcome." Chica said.

„Actually, I and Toy Chica got into a fight who'd enter the Air-Vent. Until BB slipped away." Bonnie said.

Skylar chuckled and then looked at Freddy.

„Tell me, were you the one who shoved Toy Freddy away? Coz one second I see him and in the next you're standing there."

„Maybe." Freddy shrugged, making the rest burst out laughing.

„Actually, you're right. Ol' Freddy here pushed Toy Freddy right into the nearest Party Room and took his place. I saw it with me own eye." Foxy said.

„Well, thanks for making the Night easier." Skylar said.

„You're welcome." Freddy said.

 **xXx**

Toying with the token, Skylar entered the Game Area.

„Hello!"

She jumped outta her skin as BB greeted her.

„Hahahahahaha!" Balloon Boy laughed.

„Shut up." Skylar hissed, with BB still laughing.

„Hahaha, really funy.", she said dryly.

„Well, if you gimme the batteries from your Flashlight, I might consider keeping quiet through the night." Baloon Boy said.

„Forget it. I need those batteries to keep Foxy away from the Office." Skylar told him. BB frowned and pouted. Skylar left him there and went to the arcades, thinking about the cutscene she saw.

She knew she was probably at the Dining Area, and with Golde appearing, it probably meant it was Night 3. However, she didn't understand why Bonnie and Chica looked so angry.

She shrugged it off and put the token into the arcade. It soon brought up a new Death MiniGame.

„ _Take Cake to the Children_.", she read.

She was playing as Freddy, the bear having buttons and his top hat on.

Skylar wasn't sure why, but she felt a bit strange about it, as Freddy in the previous game had no top hat or buttons.

She was supposed to take the cake to six kids. Walking to each child made them turn green, and neglecting them by leaving them alone for too long caused them to turn red.

She noticed one more child, standing outside crying. She felt sorry for him. It seemed like those bratty kids here had a party and Freddy was supposed to watch over them or something and couldn't go out to help the crying child.

As she tried to serve the cake to all six kids, a purple car pulled up outside and a Purple Guy got out. He was smiling and the kid stopped crying for a second.

What happened next, horrified Skylar.

The Purple Guy was standing next to the child, doing nothing. However, the kid started to cry even harder and harder. At the same time, she heard strange noises and saw letters beings spelled out.

 _"S-A-V-E-H-I-M."_

Freddy became slower and slower and stopped. The kids inside turned red. Skylar watched in horror the kid outside turning grey.

The kid was dead.

„RAAAAAUUUGHHH!"

Suddenly, she got jump-scared by Puppet.

She stared in disbelief at the black arcade screen, trying to piece together what just happened.

She suddenly felt somebody watching her and turned around. Puppet was standing right behind her.

„Soooo... did you like it?", he asked, more whispering.

„No, I didn't. Thanks for the clue though, but this was... I'm just speechless." Skylar said.

„Believe it or not... there were more victims." Puppet whispered. „Some are gone... some stayed."

„What do you mean?" Skylar asked, narrowing her eyes.

Instead, Puppet turned around and left towards his box.

„It's me.", he said as he stopped. Then he entered the box and closed the lid.

Skylar just stared at him with a horrified look on her face.

 **xXx**

„Wait, what?!"

Mike stared at Skylar, completely baffled. It was late evening and the two were at the Animatronic Dining Area, eating the pizza (on the house) Chica delivered. The 'bots were walking around, entertaining the kids, so Skylar could talk with Mike in peace.

Skylar sighed.

She told him how she entered a bet with the Toys (whom Mike disliked as much as she did) and proceeded to tell him what she found out about The Missing Children Incident. Mike scolded her for getting herself into danger, but Skylar assured him she had everything under control.

„So, you want to say that the five kids who got murdered weren't the only ones?" Mike asked, putting his pizza on the plate.

„Yes. I played this Death Minigame and it showed me some sort of bear, dunno if it's Freddy or some other Animatronic..." Skylar thought about Fredbear's Family Diner. Who knows, maybe there was an Animatronic called Fredbear. „... was watching a murder happen right in front of the restaurant. Either the guy killed the kid or accidentally hit it with his car. I believe this might be the incident Phone Guy was referring to in his calls, about what happened in the previous location."

„And you say that this kid... that it might've affected the Animatronics?" Mike asked.

„Possible. Wouldn't you be pissed when you're not invited to a party and to top it, you get killed right in front of that party?" Skylar asked.

„I guess I would." Mike said.

„Also, I got jump-scared by Puppet. It ain't confirmed, but I'm pretty sure this kid took over Puppet or at least gave him the powers and the mission to kill the Night Guards." Skylar said.

„That still doesn't explain why he went specifically after the Night Guards." Mike shook his head. „As much as I see, it was probably some random dude hitting a kid."

„He was standing there watching the kid dying and smiling. That ain't random." Skylar said. „I believe this might be the first encounter with the serial killer."

„Who might or might not be a Night Guard." Mike pointed out.

„Well, he looked different than the Purple Guy in the previous game." Skylar said.

„Okay, so we have an angry kid spirit possesing Puppet or driving him enough crazy to force the Animatronics to do his bidding and hunt down the Night Guards." Mike summarized.

„Not only that, but after the other kids got killed, Puppet bound them to the Animatronics." Skylar pointed at Freddy and co. „I think that the kids sometimes took over them or their crys affected the Animatronics and they agreed into hunting the Night Guards. Also, I believe that Puppet did something to them to force them into hunting down the Night Guards."

„That's sick." Mike said.

„Yeah... Also, what makes it even sadder is that, when I see one of the Death Hallucinations, I hear a mechanical RAAUGHR. However, when listening to our old friends, it sounds like a SCREEE." Skylar said.

„Like a child screaming." Mike muttered.

Skylar nodded.

„The murderers must've happened in '87. Maybe before or after the pizzeria closed.", she sighed.

„And where are the kids now?" Mike asked her.

„Well, according to Freddy, they got freed."

„Are you guys alright?"

The two looked at Freddy, who approached them.

„Yeah." Mike took a sip of his drink.

„So-so." Skylar said. „I'm trying to prepare myself for Night 4."

„It's just only two more Nights. You'll do it." Chica suddenly popped out.

„No offense, but you guys looked terrifying back then. Especially you Chica. And Bonnie as well." Skylar said.

„Just do me a favor and don't mention the incident with my face." Bonnie said. „I'm sensitive to that."

„Aghrr, Bon, ya got yer face back? Why are ye complainin'?" Foxy suddenly popped up next to Bonnie.

„I'm still angry that they gutted my beautiful face." Bonnie growled.

Foxy, Chica and Freddy chuckled.

„Alright, we agree we all looked terrible, but now is now. Now you have to focus on getting through Night 4." Freddy told Skylar. „We'll try to help you, but we can't promise that this Night will be easy."

„It's okay." Skylar said.

It was never easy.


	22. Behind the Mask

I'm again sorry about this chapter being short. Again, thanks for the reviews!

 **wes27 -** I'm glad you enjoyed it. Um, what the relationship between Sky and the Toys concerns after Night 5,... well, you shouldn't really hope they'll accept her as a friend the way the Animatronics did. (Especially not Puppet). Instead, they'll still be in a war zone (well more or less, there will be treaty moments). Also, I won't invent a new Minigame for Night 5. Instead I have a better idea (and so does Puppet). Nobody said this will end at Night 5. After all, the game is famous for having a sixth, Nightmare Night...

 **DJ Kamza and Rales McCoy -** Yeah, Sky is strong. And maybe they drive her crazy, but she's stubborn enough to carry on to the bitter end. Not to mention that, if she succeeds, she'll have more clues for the history of the place and she'll save her Animatronic friends from Puppet's influence. And probably any other poor fool who signs up for the Night Guard job if she fails and dies. That's enough reasons for carrying on.

This chapter is titled **Behind the Mask** (a bit ironical, considering the ending) and also it's the title of today's song by **SlyphStorm/TIFWithney.**

And I'm pretty sure all of you would do the same thing (if you were in the same situation) like Sky did to BB. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 21:**

 **Step into my office, don't bother with the door**

 **Get yourself comfortable, we're gonna be here for**

 **Another six hours, all the kids went home**

 **I'm the nightly overwatch of the party zone**

 **With a torch in hand, camera feed on display**

 **A view of every room, when I see a little movement**

 **From the corner of my eye, move quick, hesitate**

 **And I'll probably die...**

 **Probably die...**

xXxXx

Fourth Night.

Skylar stepped into the Office, waiting for 12 AM to strike. She thought about what she was told about this Night. Mostly, the Animatronics would be active, while the Toys won't (except for Mangle, Puppet and BB). Goldie also told her how, as arrived half an hour earlier, Puppet lectured the Animatronics for sabotaging the attempts of the Toys. Freddy gave him a „screw you" speech, angering Puppet, who accused them for not following the rules.

Skylar wondered what would happen now, since the clock stroke 12. She was sure the Animatronics knew she would want them to follow the rules, no matter if it kills her. (Yeah, that's harsh.) She expected them to become more agressive and Mangle, Puppet and BB would probably make sure this happens.

 _Ring, ring!_

Skylar went instantly to the Music Box which was already down to three fourth.

 _„Hello? Hello?"_

She stayed at the Prize Corner, waiting for the ambience cue which would notify her if any of the 'bots have started to move.

 _„Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!"_

„Yeah thanks." Skylar muttered as she heard static. Mangle was on the move.

 _„Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on."_

„What?" Skylar heard the ambience cue. She wound the Music Box and flashed the Office Hallway. Nothing. The Air-Vent blind spots were also empty.

 _„Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know."_

Something had happened.

An investigation was going on and they have to close. Skylar was pretty sure this had something to do with the Missing Children Incident.

 **„Hi!"**

 _„I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution."_

Skylar wound the Music Box which was half-way down and flashed the Office Hallway, dodging Foxy's attempt to get her.

 _„Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing."_

„They always do that." Skylar muttered.

 **„Hello!"**

Static noise.

Mangle and BB got closer. And Freddy was down the Office Hallway.

 _„These things happen sometimes."_

„What?!" Skylar was a bit baffled. _These things happen sometimes..._ what did he mean?!

She quickly wound up the Music Box and put the head on to safe herself from Freddy.

 _„Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days."_ Phone Guy kept on. _„Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted."_

Skylar stared through the mask with the limited vision as the lights flickered and Freddy got out. She took it off and quickly wound up the Music Box, having a feeling that the pizzeria Phone Guy was talking about will close sooner than he expects.

 _„Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can."_

Music Box was wound up and Skylar instantly put the Freddy head on. Nobody was inside. She flashed the Hallway. Mangle was dangling there.

 _„Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure."_

Skylar narrowed her eyes as she dodged BB's and Chica's attempt to enter the Office and wound the Music Box.

Somebody tampered with their facial recognition system. But who?

 _„But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff."_

She looked again at the Prize Corner.

They're acting agressive towards the staff, huh?

Skylar suspected Puppet to be the culprit.

On the other hand, there was that Purple Guy.

 _„They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare."_

She quickly put the Freddy head on as she saw Bonnie inside the Office. Luckily, he left soon, so she could wind up the Music Box to several ticks. She needed it, because Foxy was lurking down the Office Hallway again.

 _„Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

Once he left, she quickly wound up the Music Box.

She stared with her jaw slightly open as she saw a new Animatronic standing at the Prize Corner. It was a Bare Endoskeleton. Unlike the endoskeleton seen in the Backstage, this one was shiny and silver in color. Its ears appeared similar in shape to Foxy's, though it has blue eyes similar to those of Freddy's.

Skylar wondered what it's intentions were. She kept a grip on the Freddy head as suddenly the Monitor got pushed down and she put the head instantly on.

Good thing she did it, because Freddy was currently staring at her.

Skylar looked back, the two having a brief staring contest. Soon, the lights flickered and Freddy left.

She gave a sigh of relief and wound up the Music Box.

The rest of the Night, she had to mostly keep an eye on Foxy, BB and Bonnie. Mangle, Chica and Freddy were less active and the Toys didn't move at all. Not to forget, she still had to go to the Prize Corner and wind up the Music Box as soon as one of the Animatronics left the Office.

It was very stressful for her, putting a strain on her reflexes. Especially since, the moment she went to the Music Box, one of the Animatronics, mostly Chica, Freddy and Bonnie would appear in the Office and shut down the Monitor. She put the Freddy head like a cap on her head, so she could pull it down the very moment they get inside.

What made the multitasking easier is that that strange Bare Endoskeleton (whom Skylar nicknamed Mr. Endo) would enter the Left Air Vent, blocking Bonnie and BB. He didn't do anything to harm her and Skylar assumed he was a harmless mook who wanted to help her. Maybe he resided at the Parts/Service Room, although she wasn't sure. She also wondered if he was Goldie's endoskeleton, since the golden bear had no endoskeleton.

Speaking of Golden Freddy, he didn't appear at all in any of the Nights, except for the cutscene she saw during the previous Night and the Death Minigame. She hoped he wouldn't appear tonight.

4 long hours have passed since the start and for now, nobody was trying to come inside. She could safely wind up the Music Box due Mr. Endo blocking the Left Air-Vent and Mangle and Chica were nowhere in sight.

She was thankful to Mr. Endo for helping her to pass this night, relieving her off the stress. She didn't know him personally or something, but would smile every time she'd see him on camera.

She suddenly heard somebody in the Right Air-Vent. She quickly pulled down the Monitor and put the head on.

Skylar had this WTF?! expression as she saw Toy Bonnie passing by. What the heck was he doing here?

Oh, yeah. Although they're less active than the Animatronics, there's no word the Toys wouldn't be active at all.

Luckily, Toy Bonnie was the only member of the Toy Trio to be active tonight. The rest of the hour, Skylar had to dodge the previously mentioned 'bots. Mangle was lurking inside the Right Air-Vent, preventing Chica to enter. Mr. Endo was again blocking the Left Air-Vent and Foxy was down the hall.

Skylar flashed at Foxy quickly and pulled the Freddy head on, hoping that she managed to stall him long enough for Mangle to leave.

She heard the static noise fade, took off the head and flashed again at Foxy. He still didn't leave. Skylar suddenly heard an alarm going off, realizing the Music Box will soon end and that she needed to wind it up if she wanted to survive an encounter with Puppet. But Foxy didn't want to go away.

Foxy or Puppet, whom is she gonna choose?

She finally flashed at Foxy once more and opened the Monitor just in time as the trinagle went red and Puppet started to rise. She wound it up, keeping the Animatronic away.

 **„HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"**

„Oh, no." Skylar froze as she heard a familiar laughter. She pulled down the Monitor, staring in front of her.

 **„Hello!"**

Balloon Boy entered the Office.

„Oh, no..." Skylar muttered. It seemed like Mr. Endo couldn't keep the annoying Toy 'bot away.

 **„Hi!"**

Balloon Boy waved at her. Skylar looked dumbfounded as she noticed a pair of double A batteries in his hand.

 **„HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

„Give me that batteries back!" Skylar yelled at him. Balloon Boy shook his head with a mischievous grin on his face and continued laughing.

„ **HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

Skylar growled. The Flashlight ran on batteries and the charger device was actually the thing which connected, via wire, the Flashlight to the lights on the Monitor. Without the batteries, she couldn't flash at the Monitors to check the rooms, nor could she check the Office Hallway. Also, BB disabled the Air-Vent Lights. What's worse, his laughter attracted the other 'bots.

„ **HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"**

So much about being a little innocent Toy 'bot. This psychotic Toy drove her crazy with his constant laughter.

Skylar heard steps in the Office Hallway.

Should she hide behind her mask? No. She already knew who'd attempt to kill her tonight.

She braced herself, praying to God that the clock soon turns to 6 AM. She remembered all the Death Hallucinations, which actually might've showed her how the 'bots would try to get her. Still, she didn't see Foxy, Puppet and Goldie's hallucination.

 **„HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"**

Balloon Boy was laughing at her, knowing her fate. Skylar growled, picking up the Flashlight.

„Shut up!"

She threw the Flashlight at Balloon Boy's head, knocking him over. Balloon Boy looked a bit dizzy.

At least, he stopped laughing.

Skylar smiled. Oh, that was such a good feeling.

Suddenly she heard somebody running down the Office Hallway.

„RAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHHHHHHRRR!"

Skylar froze.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

YAY!

 **BAM!**

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

The moment she heard the bells chiming, she quickly crouched, covering her head as Foxy jumped at her with his jaw wide open, ready to bite her head off. Foxy jumped, smashing head on right into the wall behind Skylar. He fell down. The moment the ringing stopped, Foxy turned back from the '87 self to his normal refurbished self.

„Foxy, are you alright?" Skylar asked him. Foxy gave her a thumbs up, still lying with his head towards the wall on his belly.

„Aye...", he said weakly before passing out.

Skylar gave a sigh of relief. She looked at the Monitor in time to see an another cutscene. It again showed her the Dining Area. This time, Bonnie and Chica looking out in front of them.

Skylar's eyes widened when suddenly Puppet appeared.

He stayed in that position in her field of vision no matter which way she turned. As the cutscene ended, the words "it's me" were seen.

This... This was the evidence she seeked! This was the evidence Puppet was around in the 90s pizzeria!

At least, she had something confirmed.

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy entered the Office.

„Sky, is everything alright?" Freddy asked.

„I'm fine. But Foxy crashed into the wall." Skylar scratched her head. The three looked at each other and Freddy and Bonnie went to Foxy, helping him up.

„I swear, this is the last time I'm doin' this." Foxy shook his head.

„Are you alright?" Chica asked.

„Aye... nothing's broken." Foxy tested his jaw which Mike fixed a couple of days ago. „Yup, I'm fine."

„Sheesh, this was close." Skylar said, looking at BB who also woke up. She walked over to him, picking up the Flashlight and extended her hand. „The batteries. Now!"

„No! Mine!" BB gripped the batteries and ran away through the Office Hallway.

„Balloon Boy!" Skylar yelled angrily at him. She didn't follow him though, sighing and turned to the 'bots. „Oh well, they were anyways almost drained. I guess I'll have to buy a new pair."

Honestly, she was too tired to chase after BB. The Gang understood it and didn't comment.

 **xXx**

Sky looked at the Death Minigame token Goldie brought her. Just one more Night and this nightmare would be over. The Animatronics would get freed from Puppet's influence and she could return to the safety of her old Office. She entered the Game Area, eyeing BB.

Balloon Boy snarled at her, still gripping the batteries from earlier. It seems like he had a battery fetish. Skylar sighed and went to the arcades, keeping an eye on Puppet. She was sure the 'bot was angry, but he didn't show it. She put in the token and started the game.

„ _Foxy Minigame."_ , she read.

Playing as Foxy, she walked out of what appears to be the curtained Pirate Cove and into a room with children, who celebrated his arrival, throwing confetti. All five children appeared to be happy, with the bottom one offset so it looked sad due to the black bars. Skylar wondered why. She assumed that the game took place after the '87 pizzeria, in the new one. She returned to the Pirate Cove and repeated it, getting the same greeting.

On the third cycle, she saw the Purple Guy standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. Skylar got a bad feeling. When Foxy approached the children, they seemed dead. The minigame then ended with Foxy's jumpscare.

Skylar gave a dissapointed sigh.

There were more victims. Some of them covered, some of them not. What if this Minigame showed her why Foxy was put Out of Order?

She didn't understand anything.

She was just tired.

But she couldn't stop now.

There was one more Night waiting for her.

Sky looked at Puppet, who returned the glare.

Tonight, they would see who'll win this game.


	23. No Strings

And again again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chap. And speaking of reviews, we're soon hitting 100 and I'm not even half-way through the fic! Kids:"YAY!"

 **wes27 -** well, my intention was to make Puppet the main villain, until I realized he fits more the Anti-Villain role. There's just something about Puppet which makes him a perfect Antagonist. Plus, he always holds his word.

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal -** I believe I mentioned it in her first appearance that Mangle is actually looking normal (aka before the kids turned her into a jiggsaw puzzle), both night and day. The reason why she looks terrible during Skylar's "gameplay" was because Puppet arranged everything to look like in '87. It's the same deal like with the old Animatronics.

 **Legend -** I'm in the group of people who thinks Phone Guy and Purple Guy are two different people. And even if Phone Guy survived somehow when the 'bots attacked him in FNaF (I highly doubt that), he's smart enough to know to NOT enter the Springtrap suit (different than Purple Guy, who probably didn't have the same experience with the suit). So yeah, Phone Guy died before the start of FNaF, Purple Guy died after FNaF - before FNaF3, ie. they're two different people. If you refer to the Purple Dude with the badge and whatever he's holding in his hand... well, the robot's facial recognition was probably screwed up enough for them not being able to distinguish adults - which leads to the epic question: what if they springtrapped the wrong guy? (I believe they didn't, though.)

And for **everyone** about BB - I'm glad you enjoyed him being punched into the face. *grins*

And for those who started to hate Puppet, after this one, you might hate him even more.

On the other hand, here's the answer to the million dollar question: how to get a FNaF2 Night 6?

Puppet holds the answer.

Also, there's the song and the title **No Strings** (by **Groundbreaking, Nightcore version** ). Both used lyrics and title spoil probably the whole chapter. (What's even better is that the lyrics are telling a lot of Puppet's character in-universe, especially the first line. Also, the Nightcore version sounds much better, especially the high-pitched voice which I believe fits Puppet better than the original).

Still, I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

 **Night 22:**

 **I'm misunderstood**

 **You look a little frightned**

 **But I'm not that bad**

 **I think you should**

 **Leave the box alone**

 **So I can get out got good**

 **And scream really loud**

 **Make your heart skip stop and don't you dare turn around**

 **Cause masks**

 **Won't trick me at all**

 **And now I'm out for revenge**

 **Now that the music's gone dead**

 **Now that the music's gone dead**

 **NoW tHaT tHe MuSiC's GoNe DeAd!**

 ** _*Pop Goes the Weasel Remix*_**

 **xXxXx**

„Well, this is it." Skylar muttered. Night 5, the last night she had to pass. And then she'd finally get rid off Puppet.

Freddy and co. told her this would be the hardest Night as everyone would be extremely active. The Music Box will wind down even faster. Seems like Puppet was getting impatient. The Animatronics wished her luck and tried to ease her with joking about their new apperances.

For example, the screams. Once you listen enough to them, it sounds more like they've tripped and are screaming as they fall on you.

Or the way some of them stare at her via the cams or when they're at the Office Hallway. Granted, she already had fun with Toy Bonnie. Then comes Mangle, who looks more like she's poorly photoshoped onto the cams. Then Toy Freddy, who looks like he's trying to figure out what you look like, more than trying to threaten you. Or when Toy Chica comes in, she looks like she's trying to offer you a cupcake from the party. Or Bonnie, who looks like he's sleepwalking. And then there's Freddy, whose expression and outstretched hand while inside the office makes him look almost like an angry father scolding you for staying up too late. Or a more popular interpretation is him saying "May I take your hat, sir?"

The real kicker was when Skylar told them that, when looking at the Parts/Service Room, they kinda look like students after a massive college party. Bonnie looks like he's slumped on the floor like a stereotypical drunk, while Chica looks like she got completely wasted. Then there's Freddy, who looks like he passed out drunk on the floor. And when they get up, they act like if nothing's wrong. Save for Foxy, who's fairly sober, angry at his treatment, and wants to eat your head.

Everyone was laughing that night, having fun.

Now, Skylar remembered their comments and wishes. She would pass this night, she knew it.

 _„Hello, hello?"_

Skylar was adjusting the Freddy head on her own. It was a bigger than her head, but she managed to balance it so she could quickly pull it down when needed. She quickly checked the Music Box and waited for the ambience cue.

 _„Hey, good job, night 5!"_

„Umm, thanks." Skylar was a bit surprised when she heard Phone Guy speaking to her tonight. She didn't expect a phone call, based on her experience at the first location. However, these phone calls took place while Phone Guy was still alive and kickin', so it should be expected to hear him calling her.

 _„Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok?"_

„Yeah, yeah." Skylar muttered. No ambience cue, no static, no BB. Only her and the Music Box.

And Phone Guy.

 _„Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees."_

Skylar narrowed her eyes. Previous... employees?

 _„Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available."_

Quick flashback to the newspaper articles. A man got caught and everybody assumed he was the murderer. Cue here, Phone Guy says a position at the day shift is now free.

It was obvious the suspect had been caught.

Would that mean the day shift guy did whatever crime Phone Guy meant in his previous call?

 _„Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it."_

Of course, there's always a possibility they got the wrong one.

 _„Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner."_

Okay... Where are those Animatronics?

 _„Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that."_

Skylar blinked when Phone Guy mentioned the name. Seems like it's the root of all problems.

 _„It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down."_

Closed for years... This meant that the previous location Phone Guy meant was in fact a Freddy Fazbear pizzeria instead of the Fredbear's Diner.

 _„Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

"Goodbye!"

Skylar muttered.

At the same moment, she heard the ambience cue.

 **xXx**

Skylar had no idea how much time has passed since Phone Guy's call. She didn't bother to check the time as she was too busy escaping the Animatronics. Mr. Endo appeared again, blocking Bonnie, Toy Chica and BB anytime they'd try to enter the Left Air-Vent. Now, it was easier for Skylar to distinguish the steps of the 'bots and the banging in the Air-Vents. She became really quick with the cams, switching between the Music Box, Freddy Head and Flashlight. Putting the head on while pushing the Monitor down gave her some time to check the Office for any intruders. If nobody was inside, she pulled it up and flashed the Hallway. If Foxy was lurking down, she'd flash at him. If she hears somebody in the Air-Vents, she puts the Freddy head on until they're gone, flashes the Hallway and goes to the Music Box, which was winding down ridiciolusly fast.

It was the Music Box which made this Night extremely difficult.

Skylar knew Puppet only wanted to toy around with her before he makes her accidentally forget the Music Box and he gets out of it.

The girl couldn't think much about it, as she was too busy handling Bonnie and Foxy who appeared at the same time at the Left Air-Vent and down the Office Hallway. She flashed at Foxy, wound up the Music Box and let Bonnie pull the Monitor down so she could put on the Freddy head.

Good plan, because Bonnie left and she could flash at Foxy to make him leave as well.

She saw then Toy Freddy entering the Hallway and went to the Music Box quickly, just to put on the Freddy head and watch him and Mangle leave (yes, she heard that annoying static).

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were just as persistent at Freddy and Chica and at one moment, she saw 4 Animatronics surrounding the Office.

Mangle and Foxy were at the Office Hallway.

 **„Hello!"**

BB was at the Left Air-Vent and Chica was at the Right Air-Vent.

„Nice try!" Skylar put on the Freddy head after flashing at Foxy. She hoped they'd leave soon so she could wind up the Music Box, which went to one fourth.

They did and Skylar just saved herself from Puppet since the red alarm triangle was already blaring. She wound it up half-way and put the head on as Freddy pulled down the screen.

She would survive it, she has to.

Juggling between the Music Box, Flashlight and Freddy head, she thought about the cutscenes she saw. They all took place at the Dining Area at the 90s restaurant. The first one looked normal, the second one had Bonnie and Chica staring at her, the third had Goldie along with them and the 4th had Puppet.

Wait a sec...

First Night 2 – First Night 1: Bonnie and Chica would come after her.

Second Night 2 – Second Night 1: Okay, they looked angry. Maybe they seeked help from Freddy. After all, they didn't get her on Night 1.

Third Night 2 – Third Night 1: Goldie appeared during that Night as much as she remembers. And so did he in the cutscene.

Fourth Night 2 – Fourth Night 1: Puppet appears. And the fourth Night was the one when Phone Guy died.

Winding up the Music Box (hello, Mr. Endo) Skylar wondered if Puppet was somehow responsible for Phone Guy's death.

Wouldn't surprise her.

Then on Night 5, she got that garbled speech. And Puppet told her he was the one who sent it.

Skylar gritted her teeth as she put the Freddy head back on.

Wherever she turns around, she sees Puppet's doing.

Then there was this... incident Phone Guy kept on talking about. Skylar assumed he meant the Missing Children Incident. Which meant the kidnappings and murders happened during this week. Somebody who knew the restaurant must've done that. After all, the newspaper article said he used a costume. Which meant he must've known where they are. Then they arrested the day shift guard.

Now the question is – was the day shift guard the culprit or not?

Skylar wound up the Music Box and put the Freddy head on.

Wait, where were the Animatronics and the Toys?

She looked at the clock. She was close to 6 AM.

Woa, time flies fast when you have fun.

That's, until Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie appeared. She put the head on and waited for them to go away.

Only, they did it extremely slowly. Skylar growled.

Toy Chica slowly, slowly crawled out from the Air-Vent.

The triangle went orange. She didn't notice.

Toy Bonnie took his time, staring at her with a wide grin before he exited.

The triangle was flashing red now, close to running down.

Toy Freddy was still standing at the Office, not bothering to leave.

Skylar had a bad feeling this one was planned.

Finally, he left and she sighed in relief.

Until she heard _Pop Goes the Weasel._

Her heart almost stopped pounding as she checked the Prize Corner. It was black, indicating Puppet left.

„Oh no..." Skylar searched for Puppet,

She first found him in the Main Hall. He was floating, covering the entire hallway. The cam cut off and she found him at the Party Room 2, staring with a wide grin at the cam. The cam went to static.

Skylar was slowly panicking as the music neared. She didn't see any other Animatronics around, assuming they must've gotten away to let Puppet do whatever he planned.

It was now her and Puppet.

The music was getting louder.

Skylar sighed and stood up with a firm expression on her face. If she was going down tonight, then she'd do it without fear. She really didn't feel any fear, just anger. Pure rage towards The Puppet.

She stared at the black Office Hallway.

„RAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHHHHHHHRRR!"

Puppet then jumped at her from the darkness, his arms outstreched and Skylar closed her eyes calmly,...

... only to hear bells chime.

„ **YAY!"**

She opened her eyes, staring at Puppet who suddenly stopped in front of her, looking confused. He looked around, as if trying to figure out where the source of that noise was. Skylar looked at the Monitor, which showed that it was 6 AM and confetting was all over it.

„What's... what's going on?" Puppet looked dumbfounded, not understading the situation.

„I won." Skylar muttered and then grinned widely. „I won!"

She chuckled, hopping around at the Office.

„I won! I won! I woooooooon!", she yelled, looking down the Hallway. „Guys, I WON!"

She looked at Puppet, pointing at him.

„Ha, right in your face!", she said, still grinning slyly.

Puppet narrowed his eyes, glaring at the girl angrily. Soon, the other Animatronics and Toys came inside.

„What's going on?" Mangle asked.

„I won!" Skylar greeted her cheerfully. „I survived! In the last second!"

„Saved by the bell." Puppet crossed his arms, looking away. He looked rather annoyed.

„Speaking of that bell, who was yelling _yay_?" Toy Bonnie asked.

„It sounded like kids." Chica muttered.

„Oh, you mean the bells chiming and those children yelling every time I survive the night?" Skylar asked.

Both teams gave her confused expressions, not quite understanding what was going on. Now, Skylar was equally confused.

„Wait, I thought you hear them too." Skylar said. „I mean, every time it turns 6 AM, I hear those kiddies cheering. Here!"

She pointed at the Monitor.

„This time, it included confetti.", she told them.

Everyone dropped their jaws. Skylar was still confused.

This was awkward.

„We never heard any children cheering during the nights, when it turned 6 AM." Freddy told her. „We have a kind of inner clock which tells us when it's 6 AM."

„Well, Mike told me that he also heard kids cheering and bells chiming when he had the graveyard shift." Skylar told him. „I kinda assumed the ghosts never left the building and that they might've been the ones who sent me those hallucinations. Also, I only hear them when I don't get caught. However, when Freddy got me on Night 6, there was no cheering, despite me making it out alive."

„Wait – you want to say that the kids were rotting for you the entire time?" Toy Freddy asked.

„ I guess so. Why would they cheer for me if they wouldn't?" Skylar nodded.

„WHAT?!", all Toys, except Puppet, yelled.

The Animatronics had expressions which showed relief on their faces. The Toys were simply surprised. Puppet was completely stunned, not being able to say a word.

„I think they see it as a game. A horrible, real-life survival game, but a game nontheless." Skylar continued. „Also..."

„Shut up."

Everyone looked at Puppet as he hissed at Skylar.

„I don't care if _they_ were cheering for you – you are going to leave this place, one or the other way!" Puppet hissed at her.

„Woa, Puppet, calm down." Toy Bonnie said. „She won the bet. We can't harm her anymore or force her to leave."

„I'm afraid Toy Bonnie is right." Toy Freddy agreed, along with the rest of the Toys.

„You heard them. So, what's the prize today?" Skylar asked. Puppet bowed over to her.

„The prize? You're really seeking a prize now?!", he sounded hysterical. The Animatronics tensed, glaring at Puppet. „Lemme explain something – your prize are the described in the bet we made. Everything else was just an addition. Of course, I still have this..."

Puppet suddenly pulled out a tape.

Skylar's eyes widened.

„Is that... one of Phone Guy's records? Where did you get it?", she looked at Puppet.

„You want it? Then you'll have to agree on one more night." Puppet said.

„That's not fair! She won the bet, clear and fair." Chica protested.

„This ain't about the bet!" Puppet hissed at her, frowning, and looked at Skylar, grinning. „It's about the information which this tape contains, right? I know you want it."

Skylar bit her lip.

„How am I supposed to know this really IS Phone Guy's tape and not one of yours?" Skylar asked.

„I always hold my word." Puppet said.

She sighed.

„No, Sky, wait!" Freddy said. „You can't agree on this!"

„But... I need to know..." Skylar replied.

„And what if on that tape is something completely irrelevant?" Bonnie asked.

Skylar shook her head.

„I don't think so.", she said.

„So? You have nothing to lose..." Puppet grinned. „Except your life."

„Sky, please, listen to us..." Foxy started, but Skylar shook her head.

„I'm going through one more night. Tomorrow at 12 AM. And I want that tape playing at my Office." Skylar told Puppet.

The Boss of the Toys grinned.

That girl was such a fool.


	24. After Hours

OMG, I'm so excited! There's a new FNaF4 Teaser, featuring a rather normal-looking mini version of Springtrap called **Plushtrap** (according to the coding), sitting on a chair with the words **Terrible things come in small packages** above him and a window with a night sky been seen.

My reaction: House of Dolls, the Bad Ending with Aya in **Mad Father,** Purple Guy is probably back, either wanting to give us Nightmares (like he probably did with the Phantoms) or the kids are responsible for the Nightmares and want to get bittersweet revenge on Purple Guy by taking it Up To Eleven. (It doesn't help that somebody that somebody commented the room looks like an _execution room_ ). Also, remember the Nightmare Freddy Plushies coming out from Nightmare Freddy's torso? Yeah...

Anyway, I think that Plushtrap looks cute. And I feel a bit sorry for him.

Whatever this is, it'll be wicked.

Also, I know this is a spoiler, but coincidentally (as I like to plan my chapters ahead, I'm currently on 40) I planned to write one chapter with Skylar making a Springtrap Plush Toy. Also, Night 6 in FNaF2 is followed by Custom Night where you can win prizes in the form of various plushies and figurines and I plan to write my own version of the Custom Night.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews! We managed to get to 100 and beyond! Now, everybody gets a cookie!

Kind of unbelievable just how I made Puppet the most hated character, except for BB, in just a few chapters. I still plan him to be some sort of Anti-Villain though (instead of being totally evil).

 **wes27 -** Fritz Smith and Purple Guy being the same person... actually, dunno if I'll let Fritz appear (com'n, the dude has been fired after one day of work!).

 **Matt-** **Robinette:** Truthfully, the chapters are shorter since the Nights get repetitive. (At least, Night 4 and 5). Once you know how to handle them, they ain't such a big problem. The first three were longer due the new elements being introduced. Also, all what actually mattered were Phone Guy's calls (something Skylar was aware from the start) and the Death Minigames, as they're plot relevant.

And no, she ain't suicidal, just confident. And this ain't her first dumb decision (just read chapter two, Night 1). Believe me, she'll make more of them. Funnily, you already guessed right what will happen in one of the future chapters (about her making deals with Puppet, who wants her to get killed; or at best, getting kicked out of the pizzeria). XD

Also, for Purple Guy being named Vincent - blame Rebornica. That's when the name first appeared. It's purely fictional, but it would be cool if Scott makes the name cannon.

Oh, and now for those who still think Skylar was dumb. Puppet is actually the one who made a quite stupid move. Let's count why: Skylar has skills and knowledge about how to handle 11 Animatronics at once and the 'bots ain't really under Puppet's control (due Sky winning the bet the previous Night) which means she'll get some help (which players don't have when handling Night 6). Remember how I wrote in an earlier chapter how the Animatronics and Toys actually fought over who'll get inside the Office?

Well, here's how it the chapter resolves.

The song and the title is **After Hours** by **JT Machinima (ft. SploogeGaming)** , a cool rap battle between Freddy and the Night Guard (I assume it's Mike). Now, while reading the lyrics, just replace Freddy with Puppet and Night Guard with Skylar, with the kicker line: _Which one of us is gonna run the show?_

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 23:**

 ** _Freddy:_**

 **Just get through this and then you'll get your pay.**

 **Unless this graveyard shift should put you in your grave!**

 **After hours we both know what's goin' down!**

 **Can you make it all the way till 6am rolls around?**

 ** _Night Guard:_**

 **I'm gonna beat ya!**

 **I'm gonna beat ya!**

 ** _Freddy:_**

 **Hope you like pizza!**

 ** _Night Guard:_**

 **Ugh, you call this pizza?**

 ** _Freddy:_**

 **Bon appetit, bruh,**

 **You'll never see the end of me!**

 ** _Night Guard:_**

 **My camera's up, you can't hide from me!**

 ** _Freddy:_**

 **This restaurant won't fit us both!**

 ** _Freddy and Night Guard:_**

 **Which one of us is gonna run the show?**

 **xXxXx**

Night 6. The Nightmare Night.

Skylar knew she was risking a lot. However, she could also gain valuable info. Some of it she found in one of the drawers on her desk. It were two paychecks, one for a guy called Jeremy Fitzgerald and the other for Fritz Smith. Skylar chuckled at Fritz's paycheck, which said **GREAT!** in large colorful letters. The kicker were the words below.

 _Now get out._

Yep, that was the management she knew. She put them back into the drawer. After checking the rest, she found out the paychecks suddenly disappeared. Instead, she found a note.

 _"Blah. Blah. Blah, Blah. Blah. This ad has nothing to do with anything relevant to the game. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past night three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a summer job, since you most likely won't survive the week. I'd recommend being a cashier, sack boy, or work in a warehouse. They are all very respectable jobs, and you probably won't be killed by them. Well, you might. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah."_

„Alright, who the hell wrote that one?" Skylar wondered.

She shook her head.

This place was weird.

She decided to call Mike once she finishes to tell him to search for the Night Guards with those names. Of course, if she makes it out alive.

She was again warned by Freddy and co. that this night will be the most difficult of all of them. Especially since Golden Freddy was also active, something they all wanted to prevent. Still, Sky accepted the challenge.

She just hoped Puppet held his word and put the tape into the recorder.

12 AM chimed and she was ready for the Night (more or less).

She sighed in relief as she heard the phone ring.

 _„Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while."_

„Ha?!" Skylar was baffled. Great, now Phone Guy also told her to get the hell out.

However, this confirmed those phone calls weren't as much as records, but more like a live conversation.

 _„Someone used one of the suits."_

Skylar's eyes narrowed.

The Murderer. The Missing Children Incident must've happened.

 _„We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right."_

Skylar blinked in surprise.

A yellow one?

 _Golden Freddy!_

After all, he would officially also appear tonight.

And what did Phone Guy meant, _now none of them are acting right?_ Who did he mean?

 _„Listen, j-just finish your shift, it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night."_

Phone Guy sounded like he was panicking.

 _„Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday."_

„A birthday?" Skylar blinked.

 _„You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone, okay?"_ Phone Guy continued.

Is he... is he talking about The Bite?

 _„Uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself."_

Skylar gave a deep sigh. Phone Guy had no idea what was coming. That he'd die here.

 _„Okay, good night and good luck."_

„Goodbye, my friend." Skylar muttered.

She had no time to grieve.

She had to survive, for everyone's sake.

 **xXx**

She followed almost the same strategy she had during Night 5. What Puppet didn't predict was that she was getting experience with every passing Night. The same trick wouldn't fool her again. Ol' Puppet didn't count on that.

Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie tried the same strategy again. However, Skylar was prepared as she took her time to wind up the Music Box and when Toy Bonnie pushed down the Monitor, she pulled down the Freddy head. The result: Toy Bonnie glaring at her for tricking him. The same happened with Toy Chica and concering Toy Freddy, Skylar switched between the Music Box and the Flashlight, stunning Toy Freddy enough to wind up the Music Box for several ticks (after all, they had the same error like the Animatronics) and then stunning him again. Once the Music Box was wound up to three fourth, she pulled down the Freddy head and waited for Toy Freddy to leave.

Talking about badass.

Mangle and BB were equally annoying as the Toy Trio, but thanks to her keeping quiet for the whole time, she managed to figure out how near they are. This time, their noise-making ability worked against them. Not to mention that they would take a short time to leave, especially BB, who didn't feel well after his last encounter with an enraged Skylar (he swore he'd steal the Flashlight as well instead just of the batteries).

Skylar entirely skipped the _check the Air-Vents_ routine, instead keeping one hand on the Monitor to switch to the Music Box and her other either on the Flashlight and Freddy head. Even if she saw a 'bot lurking down the hallway and didn't pull the Freddy head on time, she'd manage to stun them with the Flashlight enough to pull the head down.

But it usually went: Music Box, Freddy head, Flashlight and repeat.

This worked well and due her using the Flashlight as short as possible (flashing only for a second), she still had enough power in the batteries, even though she was past 3 AM. The only times she had to use it more was when Foxy was down the hallway.

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were almost on pair with the Toys, but Skylar noticed that they were also helping her in an alternative way, as she heard rumbling noises coming from the Party Rooms and the Office Hallway. Despite being obligated to follow the rules, the Animatronics did their best to overshadow their expies and give Sky some breather time. Not only them, but Mr. Endo also returned, often blocking the Left Air-Vent. That way, the most dreaded Animatronic next to Puppet, BB, was prevented from entering and disabling the lights.

Also, the only reason why the Animatronics actually agreed to do one more Night was because of Skylar asking them, as she wanted to do it properly. Still, the 'bots decided to screw around, so Skylar mostly had to watch out for the Toys, who wanted to prove themselves they're as capable of killing the Night Guard as the Animatronics were. However, once Sky wins this Night, the Toys will probably never again get a chance to kill the Night Guard.

She really didn't want them to experience that. Look what it did to the Animatronics!

An another hour passed without a dangerous close encounter or without a hallucination and Sky managed, to her own surprise, wind the Music Box up to full. Granted, it un-winded once she released it, but she had now enough time to check everything before winding it up again.

If she kept on like this, Puppet would stay at the Prize Corner until it chimes 6 AM which wasn't only a clear win for her, but also an indication how he couldn't toy around with her.

Now, her only annoyance was BB, who stayed at the Left-Air Vent for a ridiculously long time, preventing Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mr. Endo from entering. This jeopardized Skylar's situation, as she couldn't let him get in. She just hoped BB developed enough fear of her to actually stay there.

She was lucky the Music Box was at it's fullest, as she could pull down the Freddy head and wait for BB to leave. He did, eventually and she wound the Music Box up.

Now knowing every bit of the 'bots behavior, she wondered where the hell Goldie was. She didn't encounter him at all, despite him telling her he'll appear when she flashes too much down the Hallway. Skylar didn't, except when she had to deal with Foxy. However, now she was close to 6 AM and he still didn't appear.

And that's when she encountered her biggest arch-frienemy: _curiosity_. Skylar decided that she wasn't a cat and shrugged, screwing any common sense (she was a bit of adrenaline junkie as well) and flashed down the Hallway more times than she was supposed to (of course, after winding up the Music Box enough to stay safe from Puppet). The lights flickered and she dropped her jaw at the sight of Goldie's new form.

She instantly pulled down the Freddy head and just stared.

And again, Goldie topped all the Animatronics. The first time, he appeared in her Office out of nowhere, even beating Freddy as he still had to get through the door to get inside. Now, he was a giant head floating down the hallway (mind you, there was a reflection on the floor, so this head wasn't a hallucination).

However, Skylar experienced a hallucination with Goldie's head (with wiring sticking out) flying at her and disappearing. Instead of freaking out, she simply chuckled.

If the 'bots were posessed at that time, no wonder why Goldie had such supernatural abilites. He has no endoskeleton and therefore his ability to walk around was replaced with the ability to float. Or create a big head.

The next time she has seen him, she had five minutes to spare till it rung 6 AM. He just appeared slummped at the left side of the Office. She pulled down the Freddy head and he slowly faded away.

At the same moment, the kids cheering and bells chiming could be heard all over the place, indicating Skylar succeeded.

What was even better, the Animatronics banged in into the Office with Bonnie and Foxy wearing party hats and noise-makers, looking hilarious.

„We heard the kids again! Congratulations!" Freddy said.

„Thanks." Skylar smiled, then looked at Bonnie and Foxy. „Where did you get those?"

„Snatched them away from Party Room 1." Bonnie explained, blowing the noise-maker. „It's time to party!"

„Aye! After all, ya managed to survive 6 Nights against 11 'bots. So, we're gonna throw a party fer ya lass." Foxy added.

„Thanks, but I don't want a party." Skylar glanced absently at the drawers. She pulled one of them, finding a newspaper article.

„What's that?" Goldie, who was floating next to Bonnie, asked.

„Somebody's been leaving clues all over the place. I just thought one might be here." Skylar said as she read the newspaper clip.

„Should I guess? It were the kids, right?" Chica asked.

„I guess so." Skylar said. „This one is about the closing of the pizzeria in '87."

 _„ **ROBOTS SCRAPPED.**_

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's is closing._**

 _After being open for only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing its doors._

 _The new Animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however the original characters are being kept in hopes of a possible reorganization of the company._

 _„It's a minor setback. We are confident that we will reopen someday even if it is with a much smaller budget." – CEO Fazbear Ent."_

„And they did! Besides, our place is much cooler than this one." Bonnie said.

„I agree. Especially since that one has at least two doors from keeping intruders out. Or crazy bunnies." Skylar said, making everyone laugh, with Bonnie protesting.

„So, shouldn't we leave now?" Freddy asked.

„Umm, yeah... just wait a sec, I still have something to do." Skylar told them, rushing down the Office Hallway. The Animatronics were rather confused, but followed her through the Office Hallway to the Main Hallway to the Toys Dining Area.

The Toys stood near the Prize Corner, looking completely disappointed. Puppet was sulking, angry because he lost again and this time even without Skylar letting the Music Box wind down.

„So, watcha gonna do?" Foxy asked her, as the Animatronics looked at the Toys, without the latter noticing the former.

„Umm, congratulating them..." Skylar shrugged.

„Why would you do that?" Chica asked.

„I hoped you'd humiliate them..." Bonnie muttered, pouting.

„Well, I wanna be fair to them. After all, they were fair to me and held their word. Especially Puppet." Skylar told them. „That doesn't mean I still like them. Especially him."

„I think that's a good decision. Even despite the paranoia and nightmares you suffered, I believe it would be out of character for you to just add salt to their wounds." Freddy said.

„On the other hand, sometimes rubbing a win on the loser's nose sounds actually funny." Goldie chuckled.

„I agree with both." Skylar told them. „And don't forget. Even though I'll now be at your territory, I still have to keep an eye on the Toys Territory. Those guys won't get scrapped like they were previously. They're staying here."

„Oh, great." Bonnie rolled with his eyes. „I'm totally NOT looking forward to this one."

„Maybe it'll be fun." Skylar shrugged.

„You're kidding." Bonnie said dryly, eyeing her.

„What?" Skylar protested, the volume of her voice increasing. „I just thought it'll be funnier the more 'bots are here."

This was loud enough to draw the Toys' attention.

„What are you still doing here?" Puppet glared at Skylar. „Shouldn't you be at the Dining Area and celebrating?"

Skylar sighed and approached him. Both sides gave each other worried looks. Sky now stood in front of Puppet.

„Okay, I know I'm the last person you currently want to see, but I stayed a bit longer just to say thanks for keeping your word." Skylar said.

„WHAT?!", the Toys, except Puppet, exclaimed in unision.

„Yeah, yeah I know. I probably sound crazy, but despite the nightmares and stress you put me on, I think this was a decent game you let me play. Also, thanks for all the info." Skylar looked at the Toys and then back at Puppet.

„That still doesn't change anything, Night Guard." Puppet hissed, his arms crossed on his arms. „I'll still force you to leave."

„I didn't expect anything else from you. Still, thanks for a fair play." Skylar crossed the arms in the same manner.

„Until next time." Puppet said, re-enetering his Gift Box.

„Oh, well..." Skylar sighed and looked at the Toys and then at the Animatronics. „I'll take a day-off. I hope you all can handle one night without me."

The two teams looked at each other, looking rather confused and then back at Skylar, being rather uneasy with the idea of her leaving them alone.

„Um, but why?" Chica asked.

„I'm working here for about a month without a day-off. I think I deserved one after this week." Skylar said. „I hope you won't trash the pizzeria while I'm not here."

„Hey, don't look at us! If anybody would trash the pizzeria, then it's them!" Toy Freddy protested, pointing at the Animatronics.

„What?!" Bonnie was the one responding, glaring at the Toys. „I'm pretty sure you'd be the ones messing the place up."

This sparked an argument between the two groups.

„Oh, my..." Skylar rolled her eyes, letting out a mild, but annoyed, sigh.

„Guys, guys, stop it!", she finally yelled at them. „I want this place to be _pico bello_ when I return! No fights! Understood?"

Both teams stared at her with surprised expressions. Even Puppet lift the lid of his Gift Box to see what's going on. He was surprised to see that the Toys listened to her.

He hated it to admit, but despite how much he resented the girl, she managed to earn his respect.

She was a worthy opponent, one he'd be glad to get rid off.

 **xXx**

With $20.10 in her pocket, along with 50 additional cents overtime, Skylar strolled down the street. She planned to go to a café and relax a bit. It was evening and she managed to persuade the manager to not work tonight, returning on Monday morning. She also called Mike, asking him to find out more about Fritz Smith and Jeremy Fitzgerald. Maybe they'll help her with solving the history of the place.

Skylar slowly drunk her lemonade while looking at her notes. All of them were speculations based on the Death Minigames and what Phone Guy told her. Despite having an idea what happened, Skylar was open for everything.

For now, she assumed that the first murder happened at Fredbear's Family Diner, Purple Guy's first victim. The Animatronic there was either Freddy or Fredbear.

Then the diner shut down and was taken over by the Fazbear Company, who probably introduced the Fazbear Gang (Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie). She also assumed Puppet was either from Fredbear's or from the pizzeria.

Then it closed due an incident and re-opened as the '87 pizzeria, introducing the Toys and keeping Puppet, who was probably possesed by the enraged first victim. She had no idea who was in control back then, but it could be that the kid's rage was so strong Puppet interprented it as his own. Then there was The Missing Children Incident.

Somebody stole a costume and used it to kill the kids. Skylar assumed he took Goldie, since, when he appeared, he had wiring popping out of the suit. Somebody ripped out the endoskeleton and used the costume. That person, for now known as Purple Guy killed the kids and Puppet bound them to the Fazbear Gang, probably against their will, as he was thirsty for revenge.

Then there was the issue with the Bite of '87. After hearing Phone Guy's call, Skylar got the feeling this Jeremy guy might be the victim of the Bite. After all, he was told to stay near the 'bots and keep an eye on them. And the one who did it? Well, Skylar assumed it was Foxy at first, but realized soon he was nowhere nearby when it happened as he was at the Parts/Service Room during it. The only one able to do it would be a malfunctioning Mangle. Still, she didn't ask and decided to leave that issue for an another time.

Also, there was the issue with the facial recognition. No wonder why the Animatronics and Toys would stare at the adults – if somebody messed around with the recognition system, it meant they saw all adults as possible murderers.

Despite getting a decent backstory, Skylar wasn't satisfied. There were still too many gaps. She still had to figure out the rest. How did the kids get free? What happened to the Murderer? And what was behind that hidden door she spotted at the Restrooms?

She knew this wasn't the end.

This was just the beginning.


	25. Back Again

Thanks for the reviews!

 **Jason ho -** No, Josh ain't related to Purple Guy.

 **wes27 -** I think it'll be more the other way around. I have a pretty good plot twist regarding the FNaF 3 Arc.

 **I can't login -** thanks for the idea.

 **DJ Kamza -** I'd like to thank you for the idea as well.

Anyways, I'm charging right into the next night. The next chapters are based on the FNaF2 **Custom Nights** , they're more light and usually involve the Animatronics and the Toys annoying each other (the main characters being mostly the 'bots featured during that specific Night).

This chapter is based on the Custom Nights called **20x4** and **New and Shiny.**

It's title is the song title **Back Again** by **Groundbreaking**. Title says it all.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 24:**

 **Hey now, back again**

 **We may just write another check**

 **You haven't met all of our friends**

 **But this is now and that was then**

 **Torn apart, put away**

 **Broken down, deactivate**

 **That won't stop us anyway,**

 **You won't get out this time, no way**

 **xXxXx**

Monday morning. It was 11:50 PM, with Sky checking the Toys Area via the cams. They still didn't wake up. Luckily, this time she hadn't have to wind up the Music Box as it was set to be permanently wound-up.

She made a quick check and took away the Flashlight, which, luckily, still had the batteries inside. She was happy the Animatronics and the Toys didn't waste the building as she feared. At least something. She then exited the Office and returned to the Animatronics Area, going back to check the cams at her old Office.

It was already 12 AM when she finished. The 'bots on both sides were waking up. Skylar was calmly chewing on her sour gummy-worms, the paranoia she felt during the previous nights completely left her. She was actually really cheerful tonight, as she was bored at home and happy to come back to work.

Once the Animatronics left the Show Stage, Goldie popped out at the Dining Area and Foxy exited the Pirate Cove, she walked to them, still idly chewing on the sour gummy-worms she brought.

„'Sup, guys?", she greeted them, gripping the bag of gummy worms and having the Flashlight inside a holster on her waist. „I see that both areas are suspiciously clean."

„Well, we kept our distance from the Toys." Freddy told her.

„Good job." Skylar said. „Though, if you ask me, the Toys can come here anytime they want and _vice versa._ As long as they, or you, don't cause trouble. And yes, this also includes Puppet."

„Oh." Bonnie left his hand down, apparently trying to ask Skylar about that issue.

„So, any idea what we might do today?" Chica asked, with Cakey on her shoulder.

„My plan was to eat the contents of this bag." Skylar chuckled, noticing the looks on their faces. „And no, I don't wan an another lecture about eating sweets being unhealthy. I already heard enough of them from my mum."

„You called her?" Chica asked.

„Yeah. Just to tell her I'm okay and I'm fine with my job." Skylar shrugged.

„I'd like to meet your mother. Will she come here as well?" Goldie asked.

„For now, no." Skylar said.

„Oh, that's a shame. After all, I'm sure she'd like to tell us embaressing stories about you when you were a baby." Bonnie said. The rest chuckled, while Skylar frowned, but she soon joined them as well.

„No way that's gonna happen.", she shook her head.

 **xXx**

„So... now what?"

Mangle and Balloon Boy were sitting on the Show Stage at the Toys Area, along with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica (with Muffin in her lap) and Toy Bonnie. After Skylar won all six Nights, they now wondered what to do. Puppet remained at his Gift Box, not responding at all. The rest of the Toy cast was now bored.

„Say, shouldn't that Night Guard, whatever her name was, return tonight?" Mangle asked.

„I think her name is Skylar." Toy Chica replied.

„Whatever." Toy Freddy groaned. „She said something along the lines that she would spend the nights back at the Animatronics Area."

„But doesn't she need to check our place as well?" Toy Chica asked.

„She did! And she took the Flashlight with her! Along with my batteries!" BB said in a whiny voice, waving with his sign. „That's sooooo not fair!"

„Shut up, BB and stop whining!" Toy Bonnie yelled at him. He looked at the others. „I wonder why she would even want to return there. Oh, sure we tried to kill her, but com'n! It's not like they didn't."

„Yeah. Besides, we're new and shiny and the Animatronic gang is old and withered. " Toy Chica said.

„Toy Chica, you are aware this ain't the 80s anymore. They're refurbished and obvious attract as much customers as we do." Mangle said.

„But still..."

„How about spying on them?" Toy Freddy suddenly suggested.

„Wait, we can do _that_?" BB asked.

„Duh, we can!" Toy Bonnie said. „But for that, you need to keep your mouth shut so they won't spot us."

„Alright. **HAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!** " BB laughed.

„SHUT UP BB!", the rest yelled at him.

He stopped for a moment, then resumed laughing.

Cue to the rest of the Toys face-palming.

 **xXx**

„What are they doing?" Toy Bonnie asked Toy Freddy as they lurked at the hallway which lead to the Animatronic Area. Behind them were Mangle, Toy Chica (who held Muffin) and BB, whom they had to silence a few times.

„Just... talking." Toy Freddy said as he looked at the Animatronics sitting around a table along with Skylar and laughing about a joke Bonnie told them. „They seem to have fun."

„Now, that's disappointing." Mangle said.

„Now what?" Toy Chica asked.

„I have an idea." Toy Bonnie said and ran back to the Toys Area. The rest wondered what he planned, shrugging. BB found it amusing.

 **„HAHAHAH!"**

„Shut up BB!" Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Mangle hissed at him, covering his mouth with their paws/wing. Even Muffin growled. Soon, Toy Bonnie came back, holding a few tokens for the arcades in his hand.

Apparently, to play the arcades at the Game Area, you have to buy several tokens (depending on how much money you want to spend) and depending on how high your score is, you get tickets you can exchange for a prize at the Prize Corner.

„What are you planning?" Toy Freddy asked, looking sceptical.

„Why not using the arcades to our advantage?" Toy Bonnie said. „It's easy. We tell her she can play on the arcades. That way, she won't stay at the Animatronics Area but spend the night at our place. And she'll see that it's much better than their. After all, she doesn't seem to be angry at us."

„And what about Puppet? Won't he be angry?" Mangle asked.

„Probably. But he said he'll hold his word and leave her alone. Besides, I'd really like to know why they like her so much." Toy Bonnie said.

„Me too. What's so interesting about her?" Toy Chica added.

„Maybe coz she's the only competent Night Guard. **HEHEHEHEH!"** BB laughed.

„SHUT UP, BB!"

He stopped.

„And how are you going to get her attention?" Toy Freddy asked Toy Bonnie.

„Step aside and let the master do his work." Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy swaped places and Toy Bonnie opened the door slightly.

Luckily, the Animatronics and Skylar didn't notice him. Skylar was sitting with her back turned to the door.

„Okay." Toy Bonnie took one token and aimed.

Then, he threw it, hitting Skylar's head.

„Ouch!", the girl winced as the token hit her. It fell and bounced of the floor, landing below the table.

„What's wrong?" Freddy asked her.

„Something hit me in the head." Skylar said, looking back.

The same moment the Animatronics looked at the door the Toys, who were peeking out, withdrew and closed it.

„What might they want now?" Freddy growled.

„Perhaps play?" Goldie picked up the token and threw it to Skylar. „This is what hit you."

Skylar examined it. It was a normal token, not the one she got from Puppet.

„It's for the arcades. But why would they give me normal tokens?" Skylar wondered.

„Maybe they want you to play." Chica suggested.

„For free?" Bonnie looked at her. „That's stupid."

„Maybe they have some diabolic plan." Foxy growled.

„Nah, I don't think so." Skylar said. „But I guess I should see what they want. And besides, while here, why not test the arcades for free?"

The Animatronics weren't so sure about the idea.

 **xXx**

„Do you think it'll work?" Toy Chica asked Toy Freddy as the two, along with BB and Toy Bonnie waited at the Game Area. Mangle was at the door, checking if someone would pass.

„Of course it will! I'm a genious after all!" Toy Bonnie said cockily. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy narrowed their eyes.

„Yeah right...", they muttered.

„Hey, stop glaring at me." Toy Bonnie protested.

„They're coming!" Mangle hissed (apparently, they took the shortcut instead of going through the Office).

„They?" BB asked.

„That includes the Animatronics." Mangle explained.

„Aww, great." Toy Bonnie groaned. „We should've put a sign which tells they ain't allowed to enter this place."

„So much about that." Toy Freddy rolled his eyes.

„Hey!"

The Toys got suddenly startled by Skylar's exclaim. She was tossing and catching the token, followed by the Animatronics.

„Alright, who hit me on the head?", she asked.

„HE DID IT!"

Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and BB instantly pointed at Toy Bonnie, who groaned.

„Really, guys?", he was in disbelief. Bonnie and Goldie chuckled in the backround.

„Aaaaaaand why?" Skylar looked at him.

„Do you want to play on the arcades?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Awkward silence.

„Y'know, you could've just asked me instead of throwing stuff at my head. Of course I want!" Skylar said.

The Toys had this look of relief on their faces, while the Animatronics were a bit surprised. They still didn't get used to the idea of sharing Skylar with the Toys. It was Old and Withered vs. New and Shiny, and they weren't going to give up their favorite Night Guard to the very Toys who tried to kill her just a day ago. On the other hand, when thinking about it, they also were trying to kill her, but ended up liking her. But still...

„Hey, did she even pay for that token?"

Puppet's gruffy voice echoed through that room, startling everyone.

„Actually, I thought this was already payed." Skylar eyed the Toys.

„What were you thinking?" Puppet also glared at them. „We have rules here about that!"

The Toys gulped. The Animatronic team was both creeped out and amused. It was pretty creepy to see both Skylar and Puppet, who totally hated her, scold the Toys. Then he turned to Skylar, eyeing her.

„You still have to pay for that.", he said.

„I'll tell the manager to just take it off from my paycheck. Besides, it's just one token, no big deal. Enough for me to raid the Prize Corner." Skylar said.

„Oh, really?" Puppet crossed his arms, not quite believing the girl. „You want to raid my corner? Well, you first have to win the games and I doubt a petty Night Guard girl like you will be able to do that!"

„And here we go again." Freddy said, sighing and rolling his eyes. Puppet and Skylar meanwhile had a staring contest.

„Well, if you doubt my skills, why don't you then set the difficulty by yourself? I bet I'll meet your quota without problem." Skylar grinned slyly.

„You won't win, Night Guard. Ever!" Puppet growled at her.

„Oh, boy..." Bonnie lowered his ears.

Skylar eyed one of the arcades. She decided to try out one called _Asteroids_ , a classic. The rest of the cast, spare Puppet, followed her, curious about her chances of winning enough points to get the tickets for one of the prizes.

Once the game started, Skylar quickly took action. The rest soon realized something as she was hitting each and every asteroid with an acute precision.

„Woa, you're good." Chica said.

„Thanks. I tended to hit the arcades during high-school since I had nothing else to do, as I wasn't really social. Not to mention that I set up most of the high-scores." Skylar chuckled. „Besides, escaping 11 Animatronics does sharpen your reflexes."

Cue to Puppet face-palming. (Luckily, nobody saw that.)

Why did he let her play?!

He thought the girl was a newbie with games and setting the game to hardest would prevent her from winning. Instead... well, she quickly reached the desired score for the first prize.

Puppet boiled when she gave him the tickets needed for one of the prizes, while still having that irritating, cheerful grin on her face. He wished he could've somehow strangle her or something. It was so humiliating to give his arch-enemy a prize, but he couldn't do anything against it.

She won, clear and fair and she'd pay for the token she got.

Puppet wished somebody would dismantle him right now and here, as he felt humiliated.

„Here!", he hissed, throwing her a Toy Bonnie Figurine.

„Now, this one is cute." Skylar examined the figurine. „I think I'll decorate my second Office with it. And tomorrow, I'll aim for the plushies."

„Whatever." Puppet growled.

„Geez, calm down." Skylar muttered, lowering her eye-lids.

„Would you just shut up and leave me alone? Grrrrr!" Puppet yelled at her and then closed the lid of his Gift Box.

„What a temper." Skylar muttered and then eyed the plush toys on the stands. „I used to have a collection of plushies at home."

„Really?" Toy Chica asked.

„Yeah. Until one day, when I was 10 and I and my class went to a two-day school trip and my mum was away, my father came drunk back home and somehow thought I was too old for plush toys and threw them all at the junkyard." Skylar sighed.

„Geez, that's harsh." Toy Bonnie said.

„Yeah. Can you imagine a 10 year old coming back home and realizing that the bed she decorated with toys is now empty? Tsk, I never forgave my old man for that. Nor did my mum when she found out about it. I mean, okay, maybe I would probably also get rid off some of my toys, but at least I would've given them to somebody, find them a new home. Especially since some of them were totally new and I got them for birthday. Oh, and not to mention, after my mum scolding him and seeing me crying, he thought it would be a good idea and add salt to the wound by buying me a new plushie." Skylar growled. „Geez, those toys had sentimental value! You just can't buy memories!"

„Sounds like your father was an idiot." Bonnie said.

„You have no idea." Skylar sighed. „Not to mention how he _forgot_ about me an Annie."

„What are you talking about?" Toy Freddy asked.

„Ah, yeah, you guys don't know the story." Skylar said. „Umm, maybe I'll tell you, but some other time, 'kay?"

„Why not now?" Toy Chica asked.

„Simply... because..." Skylar shook her head. It took her long to tell the Animatronics about it. She still needed some time before she could tell the Toys about what happened.

The Toys were a bit confused.

Still, they were glad their plan succeeded.


	26. Synthetic Agony

Sheesh, I'm honestly surprised by how much reviews I got! I want to thank all you people! You're all awesome and you keep me motivated to continue writing!

 **wes27 -** Mangle is female. Period. And I ain't doing shipping wars (for those who got the pun, sorry) so don't expect any romance parts anytime soon.

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal -** Wounds take time to heal and, as you'll read in this chapter, the Toys and Animatronics are still in a war zone. Poor Skylar.

 **Wolves4life** \- thanks for the plushie. Accidentally, that's what Sky's gonna win today.

Also, to answer (for everyone) the question **CodeSixty** posted: I update chapters randomly. It just happens that I have a lot of time and a lot of ideas so I was able to post every day one chapter the past week.

This chapter, and the song I used, is titled **Synthetic Agony** by **Muse of Discord,** which is sung from Bonnie's perspective (who's slowly going insane). The chapter is based on the Custom Night **Double Trouble** , which features Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Foxy. I hope this chapter ain't sloppy and that you'll like it. During the next few chapters, I'm gonna introduce the personalities each of the other Toys have (we're already familiar with Puppet's).

Plus, guess what returns in this chapter - yep, TEASERS! The preparations for the _FNaF3 Arc_ have officially started!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 25:**

 **Out with the old, and in with the new.**

 **If they forgot me, they'll never find you.**

 **Out there, life was a game.**

 **But I will never be the same.**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar soon realized that she'd have more problems than she actually thought. It was more than obvious both Animatronics and Toys disliked each other; one being an older generation who went through hell and back and being smart enough to know how things go, the other being the younger generation who still had to learn a lot about the rough life of an 'bot. And Skylar acted like a bridge between both sides, if not even a tugging rope as it seemed like boths sides wanted to claim her.

Naturally, she felt more comfortable with the Animatronics, as she knew them longer and spent more time (which didn't involve their tries to kill her) with them. However, she was naturally curious about the Toys and they wanted her to stay at their side of the pizzeria, just because they wanted to piss off the Animatronics. (Surprisingly, Puppet stayed out of that argument, but he had his own issues).

For most of the time tonight, she simply watched the Toys and Animatronics quarreling back and forth (currently at the Animatronic Dining Area, as it was the biggest one in the whole place), every time stopping and asking her questions about which one was better: the Toys or the Animatronics?

Whose pizza was better (weren't they the same?), whose area was better (Skylar favored the Animatronics), who had better entertainment (although she favored the Animatronics, she also liked the arcades at the Toys Area) and so on...

Mostly, when confronting each other, it was Freddy vs. Toy Freddy, Chica vs. Toy Chica, Foxy vs. Mangle, Bonnie vs. Toy Bonnie and, surprisingly, Cakey vs. Muffin (speaking of which, the two actually look identical to the point only Toy Chica and Chica could distinguish them). Though, the two chicks told Skylar Cakey was male and Muffin was female and Skylar added a small pale blue clip bow on Muffin just to be able to distinguish them. Of course, Toy Chica took it as a compliment and rubbed it into Chica's nose, errr, beak, which only caused an another argument. Golden Freddy was meanwhile annoying Balloon Boy by holding a battery above his head, still floating, with BB jumping in an attempt to catch it. Goldie was of course laughing, amused at BB's attempts.

Until BB tackled him down and a fight broke out.

Skylar, who was sitting on the Animatronics Show Stage, face-palmed as she watched the escalating situation. She sighed and stood up.

„Hey, could you stop it now?!", she shouted.

Nobody payed attention.

Skylar simply turned around and left to get her bag which was on one of the tables. She searched calmly through it (while BB was currently trying to suffocate Goldie with his little Power Puff Girls-like hands – WTF?!) and she calmly walked back, holding a whistle.

She blew it.

 **TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

This startled everyone. They stopped arguing (and BB and Goldie stopped in the middle of their fight, staring at Skylar) and just stared at her.

„Thanks for the attention. Now...", her calm tone sounded now like she was annoyed. „... stop acting like little kids and stop arguing! I'm the Night Guard, not a robot babysitter!"

They lowered their heads a bit, staring at the ground in silence, either rubbing their heads, holding their hands or doing any other nervous distraction.

„Ummm... sorry?" Freddy muttered.

„Yeah... sorry." Toy Freddy said.

Skylar let out a deep sigh.

„Sheesh, I feel like I'm in a kindergarden." Skylar muttered.

„GOTCHA! **HAHAHAH!** "

She looked at BB who managed to snatch away the battery Goldie was holding.

„HAHAHAH! Mine battery!" BB exclaimed, waving with it.

„Balloon Boy, give me the battery." Skylar extended her hand. „Those things ain't cheap and I don't want to buy myself constantly new batteries."

„NO! MINE BATTERY!" BB exclaimed and ran away.

„Balloon Boy, give me the battery back!" Skylar yelled at him, running after him and chasing him through the whole Dining Area. „GIVE. ME. THE. BATTERY!"

„NO! HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

BB then ran through the door leading to the Toys Area with Skylar following him. The Animatronics and the Toys simply watched them, completely baffled. They looked at each other and merely shrugged.

 **xXx**

Skylar landed in the Toys Area Office, wondering where the hell did BB go.

„ _Dashing through the vents/ this story makes no sense..."_

She heard BB singing along the music of _Jinggle Bells_. She crouched, looking at the darkened Left Air-Vent.

„Balloon Boy, get out!", she yelled.

„HAHAHAH!"

Instead, the little creeper just dashed off to, Skylar assumed, the Game Area. She sighed, totally annoyed, on the chair and placed the Flashlight into the charger, turning to the Game Area. Nope, he wasn't there.

Suddenly, the screen turned to static.

„Huh, what's this?", she wondered. On the black backround, several words came up, then fading away, all being green letters.

 _five_

 _nights_

 _at_

 _freddy's_

 _30 years later_

 _only one_

Okay, this was disturbing. However, it seemed like the messages belonged to a new _teaser,_ like the ones she saw before the '87 restaurant opened. She wondered if the kids wanted to warn her of something... or somebody.

The black backround had now white words across it.

 _offline_

Then, it brightened a bit, revealing a green _3_ in the bottom right corner. The _offline_ and the _3_ signs faded away, being replaced with a new word.

 _soon_

„How soon?" Skylar wondered.

The screen flickered and turned back to normal.

Skylar sighed. This was the first warning. There was something else in this building, she knew it. As she plugged out the Flashlight and walked through the Office Hallway to the Game Area, she thought about the words.

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_ – what the hell does that mean? Umm, okay... she actually assumed it meant her first five Nights she spent at both locations. Not counting the sixth night, she had five nights where she needed to evade killer Animatronics and try to survive till 6 AM. That makes sense. And if the kids sent her the teaser, it must've meant that they call this survival _game_ Five Nights at Freddy's.

Okay, she could live with that.

 _30 years later –_ 30 years since when? The Missing Children Incident perhaps? If it happened in the 80s, this would make perfect sense, since it was about thirty years since it happened, give or take.

Skylar froze.

Which meant that there was one more location before this one opened and after the one Mike worked at closed.

Ow, great.

 _Only one –_ did it mean there's only one more Animatronic? Well, Skylar hoped it'll be only one. Probably less stress to handle than 11 of them.

 _Offline –_ yeah, good joke. She interprented it as the kids being _offline_ till they _log on_ to send her more _teasers_. Skylar giggled.

 _3 –_ well, third location she'll probably work at. If she finds it.

 _Soon –_ and here's her question again: how soon?

Well, till she figures it out, she could hit the arcades and annoy Puppet a bit.

 **xXx**

While Skylar was raiding the Prize Corner, the rest of the Animatronics and Toys went to do their own business, mostly staying at their respective areas, occasionally starting an argument. Bonnie was at the Backstage, polishing his prized guitar, which he considered hundred times better than Toy Bonnie's „plastic trash of a guitar".

Toy Bonnie didn't take that comment kindly.

Instead, he recruited BB (who was currently too busy admiring the battery he just stole to pay any attention) to help him.

„Are you listening?" Toy Bonnie asked. The two were at Party Room 4.

„Nope!" BB said cheerfully. Toy Bonnie face-palmed. He snatched away the battery from BB.

„Hey! Gimme that back!" Balloon Boy yelled at Toy Bonnie.

„Hey, do you want to help me to get revenge on Bonnie or what? If not, you can go!" Toy Bonnie said.

„I'll go! But gimme the battery first!" BB said.

„No way..." Toy Bonnie said, only for an angry BB to whack him with his „Balloons!" sign on the head. Toy Bonnie dropped the battery and BB picked it up, dashing out of the room passing by Toy Freddy. He peeked into the Party Room 4.

„What's wrong with BB?" Toy Freddy asked. Toy Bonnie rubbed his head.

„I think he again inhaled the helium." Toy Bonnie muttered, shaking his head,

„Oh. That explains everything." Toy Freddy nodded and simply left.

Toy Bonnie sighed. He had to tick off Bonnie somehow. Simply because Bonnie acted like a jerk towards him. Well, Toy Bonnie knew few things which would tick Bonnie off:

First, Bonnie hated when somebody mocked his jokes or pranks (which were, in Toy Bonnie's opinion, LAME).

Second, he hated when somebody would think he's female (Toy Bonnie also knew that feeling – stupid eyelashes).

Third, Bonnie hated it when somebody dares to touch his guitar and would always go into rage mode if somebody would touch it, or worse, break it (Toy Bonnie shuddered).

Fourth, Bonnie hated when somebody reminded him on how he looked like without his face during the '87 pizzeria.

Toy Bonnie grinned – oh yeah, that incident. Of course, he couldn't really mock him in front of the other 'bots or Skylar, as she had seen him without the mask several times.

Still, he got a few ideas.

 **xXx**

Bonnie just finished with his guitar and went to the Restrooms to clean the rug. (He took the men's room, of course). When he looked at the mirror which was above the sink, he saw two red dots, at the same height of his own eyes.

„What the-?!", he stared at his red-eyed reflection, not quite understanding what was going on... or whose prank this was. Instead, he sighed and cleaned the mirror, not wanting to everything think he's the actual culprit and being scolded by Freddy.

When he got back to the Backstage, he was met with a note.

„ _Red-eyed monster_.", he read. He frowned.

„Why don't you look into the mirror?"

Bonnie suddenly turned out to see his Toy version glaring at him.

„Com'n! Who would ever forget the very day when they simply destroyed your mask and left you faceless?" Toy Bonnie smirked. „Pretty glorious day, huh?"

„Ow, shut up! I got a new mask and I'm pretty fine with it." Bonnie replied angrily.

„Oh, really?" Toy Bonnie rose an eyebrow, smirking slyly. „All you got was just a repainted spare Freddy mask without eye-brows!"

„Shut up!" Bonnie growled.

„While I have my old form back and it still looks new. Different than your old smelly fur!" Toy Bonnie said.

„Shut up you little- ugh, and what about that eye-lashes and make-up? You look like a girl!" Bonnie growled.

„The kids still like me more than they do you!" Toy Bonnie said. „You were pretty much a nightmare. Even Mangle looked more decent!"

„Not true!" Bonnie yelled.

„Yes true! I heard the people talking 'bout it." Toy Bonnie laughed and quickly withdrew, before Bonnie could harm him, as the lavender bunny looked like he'd explode.

However, instead, he just looked down. He sat down, letting his ears drop and sighed.

No matter how many times he'd deny it, he knew what Toy Bonnie said was true.

And that has been an agony for him.

 **xXx**

Skylar was currently playing one of her favorite arcades, Space Invaders. She simply loved shooting down those creepers, whom she thought to be actually cute.

„You have no chance, inter-galactic creep.", she muttered, sticking out her tounge while concentrating. „And here comes the mother-ship."

„Would you shut up?"

Skylar rolled her eyes as she heard Puppet yelling at her. Technically, he was yelling at her every time she'd say something, interupting his... she had no idea what he was doing. He was just listening to that Music Box and yelling at her. What a creep.

„Take this!" Skylar whispered as quietly as possible as she destroyed the boss.

„I heard that!"

Was Puppet doing that on purpose, or what? She simply wanted to face-palm.

Skylar sighed, ignoring Puppet and continued the game. She told the manager how she wanted to play on the arcades and he gave her a handful of tokens, thinking she's bored during the night and that would distract her from being so „annoying" about her job. Of course, he also took the money for the tokens from her pay-check (she got the free pizza already, what else wants she now?). Skylar didn't mind. She wanted the plushies.

However, currently, she felt like she was arguing with an old grumpy man. Sheesh, not even Crazy Phil sounded like Puppet, not even on his worst day, and he was pretty grumpy.

Yeah, it was that bad.

Finally, she reached the desirable score and won enough tickets for the Bonnie Plushie. She gave them to Puppet, who simply groaned and tossed the blue bunny plushie to her which she caught.

„Y'know, you could be a bit friendlier to your costumers..." Skylar muttered.

Puppet rose to his full height (still inside the Gift Box) and glared at her with his arms crossed. He pointed with one of his fingers at the door which connected the Toys and the Animatronics Area.

„Leave! Now!", he hissed.

„Geez..." Skylar rolled with her eyes, pretty annoyed. She hugged her new Bonnie plushie and left.

Puppet simply shook his head, pretty irritated that he had to give her yet an another prize.

 **xXx**

Skylar was delighted about her new plushie. It was her first in so many years. Since she felt that nothing could replace the plush toy collection she had before, she never bought herself a plushie or won one. Now, this one reminded her on her happy memories she had at Fazbear's, specifically with Bonnie and simply felt happy, cuddling the toy like a little girl. She adored it and actually planned to take it home. The previous night, she also took her Toy Bonnie Figurine back home, as it made a good decoration on her desk.

She happily walked down the hallway, wanting to show-off her plushie as she encountered Toy Bonnie.

„Oh, hey Toy Bonnie.", she greeted him.

„Um, hey." Toy Bonnie eyed the Bonnie Plushie. „You were again at the Prize Corner?"

„Yep! Ain't this plushie sweet? Like said, I ADORE plush toys. For now, this one is my favorite." Skylar said. Toy Bonnie stared at the plushie.

„Oh... And what about the Figurine?", he asked. „You said it's cute."

„Um yeah, it is. But I like plushies more. Sorry 'bout that." Skylar gave him a sad smile. „Have you seen Bonnie anywhere? I want to show him the plushie."

„Um... no... Hey, why don't we spend some time together? You should hear all the wicked jokes I heard." Toy Bonnie said, attempting to keep Skylar from walking away.

„That sounds great. But I currently want to talk to Bonnie.", she shook her head and tried to get past Toy Bonnie.

„Ugh, wait a sec!" Toy Bonnie stopped her. „Why do you even want to spend time with him? I mean, remember what he looked like the previous nights? Like a monster from beneath your bed! Pretty scary! And ugly!"

„Well, yeah, he actually looked scary. But it ain't that bad. I anyways blame the management for that appearance and besides, he got refurbished..." Skylar eyed Toy Bonnie. „Alright, what is your problem with him?"

„Problem? I have no problems with anyone!" Toy Bonnie protested. „Bonnie has issues!"

„Alright, what did you do now?" Skylar frowned.

„Ugh, um..." Toy Bonnie didn't want to respond.

He had a feeling Skylar won't be happy with his answer.

 **xXx**

„Ugh, Bon... is everythin' alright, fella?" Foxy peeked into the Backstage. He was actually searching for something to polish his hook as he saw Bonnie sitting on the floor, staring sadly at his guitar.

„Did I really look that horrible?" Bonnie asked absently.

„What do ya mean?" Foxy asked.

„You know, the _Face Incident._ " Bonnie made exclamation marks with his fingers. Foxy realized what it was about. Bonnie tended sometimes to complain about his appearance. He was worse with that then Freddy with his cleaning obsession. Or Chica with her pizzas. Or, Foxy had to admit, him being afraid of malfunctioning and hurting somebody. They all had good reasons for their phobias.

„Yer still dismayin' 'bout that?" Foxy rose his eyebrow. „Com'n Bon, this ain't '87 anymore! Besides, I look even worse than ya! And am I worried 'bout it? Nope!"

Bonnie stood up, putting the guitar on the table.

„Umm... okay... but-„

„Hey, we already sorted that out with Sky." Foxy told him. „Lass wasn't at all terrified of our late appearances and we all laughed about it."

„Yeah..." Bonnie sighed. „She likes us all, no matter what we do or what we look like."

„Except for Puppet and BB." Foxy added.

The two chuckled.

As they heard somebody yelling.

„What's this now?" Bonnie wondered.

„Sounds like Skylee." Foxy said and the two got out.

Skylar was currently sitting at the table, playing with her plushie and looking rather frustrated. Toy Bonnie played nervously with his fingers next to her.

The two had a brief argument (well, mostly Skylar, with Toy Bonnie listening to her), where Skylar told him that he was in trouble for upsetting Bonnie by constantly reminding him how horrifying he looked. Toy Bonnie told her that Bonnie was acting like an arrogant jerk towards him and Skylar told him that it wasn't right to simply get revenge on the Animatronic. It never ended good.

„Hey, what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

Skylar stood up, looking at both bunnies.

„I want you two to apologize to each other!", she said. „Toy Bonnie – for insulting Bonnie and making comments about his looks. Bonnie – for mocking Toy Bonnie that he looks like a girl."

The two bunnies looked at each other.

„Um... sorry.", both said in unison.

Skylar just sighed, shaking her head.

„Now I hope you two won't quarrel anymore. Really, guys, ain't you tired of constantly arguing with each other?", she asked them.

The two stared at each other. Until they got the same idea.

„Well... I have a prettier guitar!" Bonnie said.

„No, I have! And mine sounds better!" Toy Bonnie argued back.

Skylar banged her head against the table while listening to the two arguing about their music.

She didn't notice what Foxy noticed – both bunnies had grins on their faces.

Foxy chuckled as he realized they just wanted to prank Skylar and annoy her a bit. He kind of felt sorry for her.

Toy Bonnie and Bonnie meanwhile had the time of their life.


	27. Still Here

I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!

I'M SO EXCITED! *girl scream*

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

*calms down* Alright, now that I calmed down, here's the reason why I'm so excited. First of all (with the I KNEW IT outburst), I remembered how Scott loves to troll his fans and I theorized with a friend of mine that he might release the game before Halloween. Guess WHAT?! It's TRUE!

 **FNaF 4 is coming on August 8th 2015, with the free content update on Halloween! The Trailer is probably coming out next week (the last part is speculation).**

Now, the second reason why I'M SO EXCITED? HAH, the results of my matura exams/finals were showed and guess WHAT? I passed! This fall, I'm going to college! Time to party!

Oh, but I didn't forget the today's chapter. Thanks for all the lovely support guys and here are some answers to the recent questions:

 **wes27 -** umm, the answer to these questions would spoil too much, so you'll have to wait a bit till the FNaF3 Arc, where everything will be then revealed. Sorry.

Now, this one is based on **Night of Misfits** , with Goldie, BB and Mangle (mostly Mangle) taking a bigger part in it. It's called **Still Here** (in reference to one special 'bot),and the lyrics featured are from the song **Five More Nights** by **JT Machinima.**

Enjoy, RandR!

* * *

 **Night 26:**

 **Beware of Mangle, he'll leave your brain scrambled**

 **You could say he's got a couple wires tangled**

 **He likes surprising you from a higher angle**

 **Keep an eye above cuz it's where he likes to dangle**

 **We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie**

 **You can bring Balloons Boy, time to throw the party**

 **Put your mask on, cuz now the fun is starting**

 **Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling Foxy**

 **xXxXx**

It was a normal day at the Toys Area. Mangle managed to gather a group of children at the Kid's Cove and told them educational stories using her Foxy Hand-Puppet, just as a ventriloquist. It had been good for a while, until a part of the kids got bored and opted to go to the Pirate Cove instead. Mangle tried to keep calm and entertain the kids as good as she could, but it seemed like they, especially the older ones, were more interested into the ragged fox pirate down the hall than a shiny new doll-ventriloquist.

This was like adding salt to the wound.

Mangle growled once the last child left (some of them were picked up by their parents as they had to go home), throwing the Foxy Puppet into the corner of the Kid's Cove and kicking the chairs of the now empty room.

It was always the same, every freaking day!

With the old Animatronics still functioning, the older children (the toddlers had to stay at their area as their parents wanted to keep them on eye) would simply go straight to the Animatronics Area instead of staying at the Toys Area. None of the Toys could comprehend that. They were new, looked cuter and were less likely to malfunctioning. Their section was prettier and cleaner (come to think, maybe it was that clean because they had less costumers) and they had a lot of stuff the Animatronics didn't.

And yet, the people rather went to the Animatronics Area. WTF?!

That was one big issue both teams had to deal every day. Good thing there were people around, because the two sides would probably cause a WWIII, especially the Toys side. And during the night, Skylar would try to keep them from killing each other.

Yes, it was that bad. Even though they had moments of truce, the two sides were bitter rivals. This rivalry only grew after the Toys (excluding Puppet, who still hated her and wanted to get rid off her) started to show interest in Skylar and, thanks to Toy Bonnie and some other tricks the Toys used, the girl spent as much time at the Toys Area as she does at the Animatronics Area. She had to keep both sides on eye and it was even harder than the first five Nights she spent at the Toys Area when they were actually trying to kill her.

It turned out that, despite them trying to kill her, Skylar was actually nice to them and tried to remain as neutral as possible to solve the problems both sides had. She did a good job, but sometimes, she'd just snap and stay at the Office and shut both doors down, not even caring if she'd run out of power.

After they found her like that the previous night, they two sides decided it would be maybe better to leave her alone. However, their war continued.

Mangle's biggest issue was Foxy. The fox pirate was quite popular among the kids and even among the adults, despite his appearance. They still considered him _cool._ While Mangle was considered _boring._

She kinda wanted to snap the Foxy Puppet she was given in half and stuff it down Foxy's throat.

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

Mangle gave a frustrated sigh and turned around, seeing Balloon Boy peeking into the room, holding his favorite balloon and his sign.

„HI! Why are you making such a long face? HAHAHAH!" BB asked. Mangle lowered her eye-lids.

„Why aren't you at the Game Area and giving people balloons?", she asked.

„I'm on pause. I ran out of them." BB replied. „HAHAHAH!"

„What's so funny now?" Mangle growled.

„I ran out of balloons." BB stated and showed his own balloon. „But I still have this one. HAHAHAHAH!"

Mangle face-palmed.

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

Why did they have to get BB? This 'bot would laugh just about anything.

„Would you just get out of here? I'd like to be alone!" Mangle told him.

„Okay." BB turned around, still laughing. Once he stepped out of the room, he turned around at the doorway, looking at Mangle. „Now I'm outside. HAHAHAHAH!"

Cue to an another face-palm.

Mangle was slowly boiling.

„BB! We need to you over here!" Toy Chica suddenly appeared, pushing BB away. Balloon Boy merely shrugged and went the way Toy Chica pointed him to. Mangle sighed.

„Thanks Toy Chica.", she said.

„You're welcome." Toy Chica replied calmly. Then, both winced when they heard a crash.

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

Both now boiled.

„BALLOON BOY!"

Yeah, it was obvious he broke something.

Again.

 **xXx**

When Skylar checked the Toys Area this night, she saw that Mangle in the Kid's Cove. She was in a pretty bad mood, sitting on the table and growling.

„Hey!"

Mangle looked at Skylar who was standing at the doorway.

„Hi, Skylar." Mangle greeted her. It didn't take the Toys very long to memorize Skylar's name.

„Is something wrong?" Skylar asked. Mangle jumped down the floor.

„Yeah! Everything is wrong!" Mangle crossed her arms. „BB managed flip a table today! He's freaking us out!"

„Was the damage that bad?" Skylar asked, rising her eye-brow.

„We had to close that part for cleaning. All food and the drinks landed on the floor." Mangle said, narrowing her eyes.

„Huh, I see. Seems like you don't like BB either." Skylar muttered.

„We're regreting the day he joined us." Mangle said.

„Well, he can't be that bad..."

Mangle gave Skylar a _You're kidding, right?_ expression _._

Speaking of which...

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

Skylar closed her eyes, as if remembering something painful. She looked at Mangle with a fearful expression on her face.

„He found the batteries, right?"

Mangle nodded.

„Aw maaaaan!" Skylar exited the Kid's Cove and went straight to the Office.

Apparently, she bough a set of spare batteries and hid them in the drawers. Of course, the nosy Toy had to find them. Next time, she'd put them behind a lock.

Mangle felt sincere compassion for the girl.

 **xXx**

Meanwhile, Skylar was close to catch BB, finding him searching through the drawers at her table.

„Gotcha!" Skylar said.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB waved with the battery he found and Skylar jumped after him, american football style. Somehow, he managed to slip away and dash through the Left Air-Vent, with Skylar dealing with her bruises. She still could hear him laughing.

„I'm gonna kill that 'bot.", she muttered under her breath, trying to get up. She took the remaining batteries and decided to leave them at her old Office.

She looked at the Monitor, in hopes that a new teaser will appear. It worked the previous times, why shouldn't it this time?

She was right, since the screen flickered. Then it turned black and Skylar saw the words _I am still here_ and a figure standing in the darkness. It was a face of a golden-green Animatronic with grey eyes. Skylar looked closer, trying to get a better look at it.

Suddenly, the teaser brightened, startling Skylar as she saw the Animatronic's eyes glowing. She also noticed that he was a bit, withered. And the eyes... she didn't see such eyes on any Animatronic before. She noticed a small _3_ in the bottom right corner. The picture turned black and the words _I remain_ appeared, only to fade away. Then, the screen turned back to normal.

Alright, who is still here and remaining? That golden-green Animatronic she saw? Well, all she actually saw were his eyes and his nose. He (or she... though Skylar more believed it was a male 'bot) didn't look like the Toys, but was more... well, he looked more like the Animatronics during '87, if not worse. It was hard to tell, but she noticed that his mouth, the foam around it, seemed to be eaten away. Which meant he was an older Animatronic.

Skylar was curious about this Animatronic. Who was he? And what might he want? Kill her just like the others did? Well, that seemed like a tradition to all Animatronics (Skylar chuckled at that thought). That'll probably be so the first five Nights.

Still, it's only one Animatronic. How bad could it be?

 **xXx**

While Skylar dealt with the teaser, Mangle tried to get some peace at the Kid's Cove. She was, for the lack of better words, meditating. She was sitting calmly in the corner of the Kid's Cove, legs crossed, trying to relax and having her eyes closed. Different than Toy Chica, who would rather chat with somebody, Mangle preferred to be alone in peace when not entertaining children. (A trait she, apparently, shared with Foxy. Still, the fox pirate learned his lesson about how being alone doesn't really benefit him.)

„Stay calm, Mangle, stay calm... Breathe..." Mangle muttered to herself.

Just like every robot in this building, she had her issues. Like said, one of the issue was her rivalry with Foxy. The other was how kids once treated her. Thankfully, Skylar told her she persuaded the management to keep children from tearing her apart again, even if the kids thought it would be funny. After all, somebody could get seriously hurt.

Mangle was thankful that, at least, that part was solved and that she wouldn't have to face that horrible dismantling again. She hated her former job as a jiggsaw attraction, despite doing her best to be nice towards kids.

Now, she only had to get rid off Foxy and steal his spotlight. That would be hard, because first: it's already established the costumers favorize Foxy over her. Second: Skylar likes the Animatronics more. Apparently, Toy Bonnie was right. They really should've befriended Skylar earlier instead of following Puppet's orders and try to kill her. Having her on their side would give them more benefit as, despite being just a Night Guard, Skylar had enough knowledge and skills to help them and work in their favor.

Still, despite favoring the Animatronics, Skylar tried to remain neutral and the previous night didn't go good for her, as Toy Bonnie and Bonnie teamed up and messed around with her. A night later, they were again rivals.

„HELLO!"

Mangle opened her eyes and narrowed them, glaring at BB.

„What do you want now?"

BB was currently holding a pouch with... something (Mangle had no idea where the hell he got it).

„Have you seen Goldie anywhere?" Balloon Boy asked her innocently.

„No. But I guess he's at the Animatronics Area." Mangle said.

„Okay. HAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!" BB left, with Mangle frowning.

She then returned to her meditation seance.

 **xXx**

„A BB Figurine?"

Skylar rose an eye-brow, looking at Puppet, who was again grumpy and had his arms crossed, obviously annoyed.

„Hey, take it, or leave it and never come back." Puppet told her angrily, pointing at the nearest door.

„Yeah... whatever." Skylar pouted, leaving the Prize Corner via the entrance to the Kid's Cove.

She thought she won enough tickets for a Foxy Plushie. Turns out, she only had enough for a BB Figurine. She sighed.

„Hey Mangle.", she greeted the Toy who opened one eye.

„Don't you see that I'm busy?" Mangle replied, sounding as irritated as Puppet.

„Yeah, sorry. Have you seen BB? I still need to retrieve the battery he stole." Skylar told her.

„He's on hunt for Goldie." Mangle stood up. „Say, is there any chance the manager will throw him out?"

„Nope. My boss stated he actually likes Balloon Boy." Skylar replied.

„Oh, dear..." Mangle rolled with her eyes. „BTW, he had a pouch in his hands."

„Geez, he reminds me of Chucky." Skylar shook his head. „Look what I won today."

Mangle looked at the BB Figurine.

„Lucky you... and who's Chucky?", she asked.

„Oh, he's a character from a horror movie. You see, he's a serial murderer posessing a doll and tries to transfer his soul into people and kills people while still inside the doll... I think I should shut up now." Skylar said as she saw Mangle's expression. „What? I said it's a horror movie. Geez..."

„I'm kinda imaging now BB as this Chucky-doll." Mangle said.

Both imaged BB as a black-eyed Toy, laughing like a maniac with a knife in his hand and riding a tricycle (don't ask).

That only resulted in both looking at each other with horrified expressions on their faces.

„Ugh um... I'm gonna tell Chica and Toy Chica to hide the knives at the Kitchen." Skylar said.

„I'm gonna find BB." Mangle said.

Both shuddered.

 **xXx**

„HELLO!" BB peeked into the Backstage. Luckily, Goldie was nowhere in sight. „HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

He laughed. Aside from props and spare costumes, he was alone. Finally! Now he could admire his little collection in peace. He was sturdy and fast enough to escape most of the Toys and Animatronics (who didn't even really bother to deal with him). The only one he didn't want to bump into was Golden Freddy who, after BB started to steal batteries from Skylar's Office 2, proved a real threat and who wanted to do Sky a favor and relieve her of the stress of searching for BB and getting the batteries back. BB hoped he could find a good place to hide his goodies.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!" Balloon Boy laughed as he looked at the AA battery. It was so shiny, so new, just like him. „HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

Maybe he should've listened to the other Toys and shut up for once.

„Balloon Boy!"

BB got startled, almost letting the pouch and the battery fall out of his tiny hands. He turned around and saw Goldie floating behind him.

„Give me those batteries." Goldie reached out for them.

„NEVAAAAAHHH!" BB yelled at him, gripping the pouch and jumping at Goldie.

 **xXx**

„Hey, did you see BB?" Mangle asked Freddy as she entered the Dining Area.

„Nope." Freddy replied and continued to clean the tables.

„Oi, Mangle!"

Mangle looked at the Pirate Cove and saw Foxy waving at her. She frowned, but remained calm.

„What is it?", she asked.

„I've seen Balloon Boy sneakin' like a rat into the Backstage. Maybe ya should seek for him there?" Foxy said.

That's when they heard crashing coming from the Backstage.

„Oh, dear..." Freddy mumbled as he, Mangle and Foxy made their way towards the Backstage.

Which was currently trashed by BB and Goldie.

„Would you stop fighting?!" Freddy yelled at the two. Goldie managed to snatch the pouch away.

„Ha, I got the batteries!" Goldie grinned and looked at the room. „Upsss..."

The room was in complete mess. BB, whom Goldie knocked out, stood up.

„Uh-oh." BB gulped as he saw the angry Foxy, Mangle and Freddy.

„Hey, what's going on here?"

The five turned to Skylar who has just arrived. The girl's confused expression changed to a dismayed one. She looked at them.

„Guys, seriously? Ow, com'n at least tell me when you decide to cause mess.", she said.

„Don't worry, we'll clean it up." Goldie said, pointing at himself and BB. Balloon Boy turned at him with a surprised expression.

„We?"

„Yes!" Goldie glared at him. BB gulped. Goldie then turned to Skylar. „Here are the stolen batteries."

„Thanks." Skylar said as she got the pouch. „Gotta put that under lock."

„Your batteries are still not safe from- ouch!" BB cried out as Goldie whacked him on the head.

„Stop talking and start working." Goldie tossed him a broom.

BB groaned.

The rest of the cast simply laughed. BB frowned.

„This ain't funny!"

They just laughed harder.


	28. Noticed

And I'm BAAACK! Although I have no idea for how long. Next week, I'm going with my family on vacation to the Adriatic Sea next week and I doubt they'll let me anywhere near my laptop (IT'S A VACATION - LEAVE THE LAPTOP ALONE!). Yeah, I can already hear them saying something among those lines. I'll try to keep on with the chapters though, so, wish me luck.

I want to thank all for the reviews, but here are just a few short notes.

 **In General about BB's personality** \- I tend to watch a lot of FNaF SFMs and those which involve BB tend to be one of my favorites, mostly coz he's the Butt Monkey whom everyone kicks around. So yeah, I decided to make him a comic relief in this one.

 **TreePenguin -** they will stop hating each other... eventually... but don't expect anything in the near future.

Dunno how long it'll be. I plan chapters ahead (I'm on chapter 40) and there will be much more. Expect it to be long, since I also plan a series of one-shots once the main show is over.

Sure the Toys will get their individual episodes (once I start the non-game plot based one-shots), but let's be fair. Different than the Animatronics, who all had more personal issues, the Toys have one collective issue (well, except Puppet) and that's that they're overshadowed by their Animatronic counterparts. Mangle and Toy Bonnie already projected this and Toy Freddy and Toy Chica will also get their share. BB is also annoyed by Goldie, as you saw in the last chapter. This chapter actually shows it and I just slightly pointed out the starring characters of each Custom Night chapter.

 **Mike Rotch** \- um, sorry, no. Can you tell me?

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal -** well, I might even write it as a separate fic. But first, let's just finish this one.

 **Mew -** thanks for your constructive criticism. I tend to read a LOT of books, but I never really payed attention to that. Thanks for correcting me as I always worked more on my grammar and vocabulary. I hope this chapter will be more correct.

 **Jason Ho -** it might... or it might not be... yes, that's the question... *grins*

Anyways, this chapter and it's title is based on the song **Noticed** by **MandoPony.** It's actually sung from Foxy's perspective, but let's be honest, Mangle also wants to be _noticed,_ maybe even more than Foxy. After all, this one is based on the level **Foxy Foxy** in the Custom Night part. Turns out, those two ain't the only ones who want to be noticed.

I hope you'll like it. Also, I edited the **Trailer** chapter a bit.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 27:**

 **But I just want to be noticed**

 **I only crave your gaze**

 **But when you look away**

 **From my display**

 **It sends me in a craze**

 **'cause I just want you to notice**

 **I just want everyone to know**

 **But now my heart is dark**

 **My bite is worse than my bark,**

 **I just wanna put on a show**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar felt like there never existed two beings in the whole world who had a bigger rivalry than the two foxes. Both were story-tellers and just like everyone else in this war, they fought for their spotlight in the restaurant: Foxy by telling the kids pirate stories and various trivia about pirates and life on sea. Mangle was more oriented towards stories who which would educate children, stories which teach children a lesson like _listen to your parents, vegetables and fruit are healthy, the ABC song_ and so on. Apparently, the toddlers knew already everything what she told them and simply found it boring as she was using the same stories over an over again.

That's why everyone liked Foxy more. He didn't bother them with things they hear from their parents and instead went with them on mysterious and exciting adventures. Even if he used the same stories, he'd change the details according to what the children currently want to hear. Also, his pirate-like appearance and charming personality made him a litteral magnet for kids and adults alike, despite the fact he had a hole in his chest.

 _„Arrr, I got this one in a fight with my arch-nemesis, Captain Drake."_

The kids loved the explanation.

What Mangle didn't understand (what all Toys didn't understand) is how the Animatronics were so successful even though they were old and not in the greatest shape. The Toys often asked Skylar about it, emphasising the fact how they lose customers to the Animatronics, despite all being new, safer (yes, the facial recognition was repaired and double-checked by Mike, but it wasn't really necessary) and they saw themselves as being much better than the Animatronics.

Skylar simply rolled her eyes. She probably explained the Toys about hundred times why the Animatronics could hold on their own. She even argued that, if the Animatronics weren't thrown into the Parts/Service Room in '87, they would've probably overshadowed the Toys.

They still didn't stop complaining.

„Guys, please. I know you're frustrated because you're losing the spotlight to the Animatronics, but I can't help you," the girl said. „You can't force people to like you. Besides, _new and shiny_ doesn't always mean _better._ "

The Toys (except Puppet, who knew it better and really didn't have any reason to participate in this conversation) glared at Skylar. The girl rolled with her eyes, sitting on the Toys Show Stage, with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle and BB standing in front of her. Her legs and arms were crossed and she shook his head.

„As much as I know, _new and shiny_ DOES mean _better._ For example, why are people always buying new cars?" Toy Bonnie said.

„There exist a lot of people who like old cars and who'd pay a fortune for them. And don't get me started with antiques." Skylar replied.

„So what?" Toy Bonnie crossed his arms, pouting.

Skylar meanwhile wondered what she has gotten herself into. Luckily, the Animatronics weren't anymore annoyed by Skylar spending time at the Toys Area, since they pretty soon realized that the girl had to figure out each of the Toys' habits, likes and dislikes, to prevent them from causing a potential war inside the pizzeria. Besides, that way, she was also keeping them away from the Animatronics Area, something the Fazbear Gang was thankful for (as if it wasn't enough obvious, Bonnie suggested they get themselves a name for the gang – his idea was calling themselves Refurbs, but Freddy choose Fazbear Gang as they were pretty much the original versions and true mascots of the Fazbear Pizzeria and he was also set to be the leader of the gang; the Toys weren't amused when they heard about it).

„Truthfully, I have no idea. Yes, new things can be interesting, but sometimes you rather stick with the old." Skylar said. „It takes time for people to get used of the idea of something new. Believe me, there were cases in the past where somebody would go to jail because he got a new idea, rewrote the laws or invented something new. And there were times when people threw away every common sense and just went on with the new gadgets without knowing how to use them properly. It didn't end well."

„Great." Toy Freddy said dryly. „And what are we supposed to do now?"

„Can't you help us somehow?" Toy Chica asked, with Muffin squeaking.

„I really don't think I can. I'm not some sort of magician who can create miracles." Skylar shook her head. „I can help you when dealing with your personal issues... except for Puppet..."

„I heard that!" came from the Gift Box. Skylar ignored him.

„However, I really can't help you in this fight. That's your own problem." Skylar said and hopped of the stage. „Besides, I currently have my own problems to deal with."

Namely, figuring out who the hell this new Animatronic is before he starts to hunt her down.

„What kind of problems?" Toy Chica asked.

„Ah, the usual – my job, the guy who stalks me, the trauma I experienced in my childhood, my parents who are divorced, the lack of an actual social life, the lack of sleep, hallucinations... Do I need to go on with the list?" Skylar cheerfully asked.

The Toys stared at her with dropped jaws.

„What... are you?" Toy Bonnie asked her.

„Just a girl who's too stubborn of her own good." Skylar shrugged.

„Or too dumb to live."

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB laughed at Puppet's comment. The rest was still too stunned to make him shut up.

„Um... and why do YOU like to hang out with THEM?" Toy Freddy asked.

„Maybe coz they're friendly, sweet, know how to cheer me up, they don't bitch about me staying here, they're always here when I need them, I have a lot of fun with them, they're trying to be honest to me, they're giving me advice when I have to deal with my own demons, they generally care about me..." Skylar paused for a bit. „Yep, I think that's it – the problem is, you guys are new, and therefore inexperienced. The Fazbear Gang is here much longer, counting the time before '87, after it and now when this place opened. They're more experienced, they know how to deal with people and they're kind of been through Hell and back. You've been active for... how long? A few weeks? That's nothing."

The Toys had to admit that she was right. They had been here and in '87 for just a few weeks. The people who knew Fazbear's were used to the old Animatronics. When the Toys appeared, they just felt the Toys are cheap rip-offs and couldn't deal with their favorite 'bots being replaced. There were people who liked the new Toys, but there were people who liked the old 'bots.

„I'm sorry, but that's how it is. I have to go now." Skylar said, leaving the room and going to the Office 2. BB followed her, smiling slyly.

„Three... Two... One..." Toy Bonnie counted as he and the rest waited for something to happen.

„BALLOON BOY, GIVE ME THE BATTERY BACK!"

Cue to face-palms.

 **xXx**

After shaking BB off (by pretending that she threw the battery into Party Room 4 – no Air-Vent – and locking BB inside – the Toys were grateful for that), Skylar could finally see if there was any new message on her Monitor. The teasers wouldn't appear on the Monitor in Office 1, so she had to go here. She didn't have to wait long till the next one appeared.

„Sheesh!" her eyes widened when she saw it.

This teaser had a box with various stuff. She saw a paper plate, a hook, the masks of Mangle, BB, Toy Bonnie, Toy Bonnie's arm... was that Toy Bonnie's guitar? Then there was a black top hat; Skylar assumed the head probably belonged to Toy Freddy. And there was also Toy Chica's head.

„Aaaaaaalright...?"

It was standing in the middle of a spotlight, above which was a big _3._ Suddenly, the image brightened a bit, showing her a creature standing in the darkness.

She blinked, realizing it was the same Animatronic from before. She was certain he didn't belong to the Toys. His suit looked tattered (she mostly saw his arm), golden-green and she noticed a grin on his face. His eyes were glowing in a white color in the darkness.

The picture was replaced with the words _He always does_ , which were in a purple color.

Then the image vanished.

Skylar whistled. Well, whoever this Animatronic is, she had to admit that he was good at hiding.

 _He always does..._

Does what?

She had no idea.

 **xXx**

Foxy was in good mood. Listening to the _You are a Pirate_ , he sought inspiration for a new story. He had one in mind – a sequel to _Foxy's Tale_. But for that, he had to assemble his crew. Chica, Cakey and Freddy were at the Kitchen (truthfully, Chica dragged him inside to... well, probably help her bake mini-pizzas for Skylar or something) and Goldie and Bonnie were sitting at a table, playing Memory with some cards which had animal pictures (and Bonnie was leading). The Toys were nowhere in sight, while Skylar was still at the Toys Territory. If Foxy wanted to make a sequel, he'd have to wait for her. After all, this was her idea.

What he didn't know was that Mangle slightly opened the door to peek into the Animatronics Dining Area, staring right at the Pirate Cove. Yep, she was pretty jelaous at Foxy, but she had to admit that Skylar was right – he had more experience as a story-teller and knew what the kids wanted. Not even the newest tech could replace that.

She saw Foxy getting up and going to Goldie and Bonnie, asking them about something. They nodded and looked pretty much excited. Then Foxy went to the Kitchen. Mangle assumed he was searching for Chica and Freddy, probably wanting to ask them the same. Seconds later, Chica, Cakey, Freddy and Foxy exited and made their way to the table.

Mangle wished she could hear what they were talking about. They were on the opposite side of the room, near the hallways which lead to Office 1 and, different than the Toys Dining Area, the Animatronics Area was pretty big. Not to mention that some music played on the radio.

 _„Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,_

 _being a pirate is all right to be!_

 _Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free,_

 _you are a pirate!"_

That kind of music.

Mangle really wanted to know what they were talking about.

 **xXx**

„Hey, watch out!"

„Ow, shut up!"

Puppet growled as he glared at Skylar, wishing the Foxy Plushie Sky won wasn't made of foam but of concrete or something so it could smash her skull. Or at least that the hook gouges her eye out.

„Unbelivable! You're acting like a little bratty child, you know that?" Skylar said.

Puppet shut the lid down in response.

Skylar shook her head, hugging her Foxy Plushie. Puppet will never learn it, huh?

She took the shortcut back to the Animatronics Area, a bit surprised when she saw Mangle spying on the Animatronics.

„Errr, Mangle, what are you doing?"

Mangle got startled, almost letting out her trademark robotic shriek. She turned around nervously, looking at a confused Skylar.

„Umm, nothing. Just been hanging around," she gave a toothy smile. Skylar still stared at her, making Mangle uncomfortable.

„Ok," the girl shrugged and smiled cheerfully, leaving the baffled vixen.

Mangle was pretty sure something was seriously wrong with Skylar. She was just... odd.

 **xXx**

„Hey, look what Puppet threw at my head." Skylar showed the Fazbear Gang her Foxy Plushie.

„He threw it at your head?" Chica rose an eyebrow.

„Well, he actually does that quite often." Skylar said.

„And you're letting that pass through?" Bonnie asked, staring at her.

„Look, I'm just tired of playing the babysitter each night, so I don't really care anymore. Besides, if that makes Puppet happy, alright!" Skylar shrugged.

„At least, he's not doing something which can harm you badly." Goldie pointed out.

„Yeah, that too." Skylar agreed. „So, any plans for tonight?"

„Aye, I actually planned a sequel of Foxy's Tale." Foxy said.

"Really?! Alright!" Skylar smiled. „I'm in!"

„So... where are we going to continue it from? The Fazbear's Cave part on Spice Island?" Bonnie asked.

„Actually, it's cut directly to the _Red Pearl_. We already left Spice Island." Foxy said.

„Huh?"

Mangle was a bit confused. Is that how Foxy makes up his stories? By asking his friends for help?

The vixen slowly entered the room, sneaking into the Restrooms. Apparently, the Fazbear Gang was too busy to notice her progress to move closer to them.

 **-Tale-**

„Water, water, water... nothing but sea water..." Bonnie said while sitting on the deck and staring at the horizon. „We haven't seen the land for decades."

 **-Cut-**

„What?!" Bonnie said as everyone stared at him.

„Decades?" Freddy looked at him.

„I'm just trying to give the story some drama." Bonnie said.

The rest just sighed.

 **-Tale-**

„It's only been a few days since we took off. Don't be so melodramatic." Freddy approached him.

„I'm getting sea sick!" Goldie, who was sitting next to Bonnie, complained.

Freddy, the Guardian of the Fazbear Cave (ex-guardian, he was now the Scout), rolled his eyes in annoyance. The two Bounty Hunters (who were also in charge for the cannons) had been doing nothing but complaining the past few days. And he, Skylar (a well-experienced Thief), Chica (their Cook) and Captain Foxy (obviously, the Captain) had to endure it.

Suddenly, Goldie and Bonnie got mops tossed at their heads.

„What's this for?" Bonnie stood up, glaring at the bear.

„Something to keep you occupied. You two are now on cleaning duty." Freddy told them calmly.

 **-Cut-**

„NOT FAIR!"

Bonnie and Goldie complained, while the rest looked at them with smug smiles.

 **-Tale-**

„Not fair!" Bonnie protested.

„You have currently nothing to do. Now, get the job done!" Freddy pointed at the deck. The two picked the mops up and grumpily started to work.

„They'll never learn it." Skylar, who was adjusting some ropes, chuckled. Freddy smiled back. He then went to Captain Foxy, who was studying a map and looking at his compas, and Chica, who was steering the ship.

„So, any idea where we're heading now, Captain?" Freddy asked.

„Nope." Foxy answered without batting an eye-lid.

 **-Cut-**

„Seriously?" Freddy rose an eye-brow, looking at Foxy. The fox pirate smiled in response.

What the Fazbear Gang didn't notice that Mangle was now withing earshot and heard the whole story.

What Mangle didn't notice is that the other Toys entered the room as they were searching for her and also listened to the story. (How BB broke out of Party Room 4 and managed to steal the batteries Skylar hid in the drawer will remain a mystery).

Surprisingly, they were really interested into the story.

 **-Tale-**

„Well, according to ta map, we should've already arrived at Stage Island." Foxy said. He looked at Chica. „Are ye sure we turned left at Dead Man's Point?"

„How am I supposed to know that?" Chica asked. „I was at the kitchen at the time."

„And who was at the steering wheel?" Freddy asked.

„Bonnie." Chica replied.

 _Cue to Flashback of Bonnie sitting on a chair, sleeping and snoring heavily with his legs on the steer wheel as the ship passes at the right side of a rock in the middle of the sea on which is a skeleton of a man sitting and pointing towards left with his index finger. In front of him was a sign on which stood „Dead Man's Point – Please turn left if you don't want to die"._

Foxy facepalms.

„Sorry, boss!" came Bonnie's reply.

„So, where are we going now?" Skylar asked.

„To a place so dreaded nobody ever dared to set a foot on it..." Foxy said (cue dramatic music and wing blowing in the background). „To..."

 _BAM!_

 **-Cut-**

The Animatronics turned with a death glare (complete with black eyes) to the intruders. Skylar sighed as she saw the Toys standing behind them, nervously glancing at the Fazbear Gang and back. Apparently, in their attempt to get closer, Toy Bonnie knocked off a chair. So much about being quiet.

The two sides were staring at each other (one angry because of the interruption, the other ready to book it out). Balloon Boy looked at both sides.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

„Wait, how did you get out of PR4?" Skylar asked him, ignoring everyone else.

„Nevah underestimate me! HAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB replied and then grinned evilly. This made Skylar shudder.

„Alright, what are you guys doing here? Were you spying on us?" Bonnie asked the Toy Gang.

„Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell..." Toy Bonnie shifted his eyes away from him. „Maybe?"

„We were just curious..." Toy Chica said.

„And than we overheard the story..." Toy Freddy said.

„And stayed..." Mangle ended. The Toys smiled nervously, giving the Animatronics _Please, don't kill us_ looks.

The members of the Fazbear Gang just glanced at each other, but the looks were specifically directed to Foxy. It was his story after all. The fox sighed.

„Alright, ya can join in," he said.

„For real?" Toy Bonnie rose an eyebrow. The rest didn't bat an eye-lid and quickly joined in, obviously excited.

Except for Mangle who was a bit sceptical.

„Why should I participate in your story-telling?" she asked. „Especially coz your stories never teach anyone a life-lesson."

„Ya don't have ta if ya don't want." Foxy causally replied, and then frowned. „But don't ya dare ta criticise me stories!"

„Umm, Mangle? Have you ever listened to any of Foxy's stories?" Skylar asked.

„Nope! And I never had the need to!" Mangle said.

„That explains a lot!" Bonnie said to Goldie who chuckled. „No wonder why her stories are so... outdated."

„Who do you call outdated!?" Mangle yelled at Bonnie.

„And here we go again..." Freddy muttered, fearing this will end up again into one of their many arguments.

 **TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Luckily, Skylar didn't forget to bring her whistle, making everyone to look at her.

„If you guys plan to quarrel – go on, but I won't participate!" she said firmly.

„Neither I." Chica added, much to everyone's surprise. „After all, this was supposed to be a night where we all could come up with various ideas for a story and tell it together and just have fun."

„She has a point." Freddy said, obviously also annoyed by the constant quarreling.

„That was me idea from the beginning!" Foxy also said.

„Also, Mangle, you said you never listened to any of Foxy's stories. Why were you listening now?" Goldie asked. This confused the stoic vixen.

„Umm, I..." Mangle stuttered.

„Guys, can I nuke it?" Skylar asked, turning to Freddy.

„You have a bomb with you?!" cue to Toy Bonnie's face filled with horror. Toy Freddy just lowered his eye-lids.

„No, she doesn't have a bomb with her," he said in a complete deadpan voice.

„Can we just settle this once and for all?" Skylar asked, pointing at the Toys and then at the Animatronics. „I know _you_ guys are jelaous at _them_..."

„WHAT?!"

Cue to the Fazbear Gang getting stunned, staring at the Toys in sheer disbelief. The Toys seemed a bit annoyed by Skylar's _nuking it_. Skylar was dumbfounded.

„... and I thought this was common knowledge."

„Well, it's great to know you do think we're much better." Bonnie grinned. The Toys glared at Skylar.

„Uppsie...," she gulped.

„Well, that explains the arguments. Somebody's been afraid they're not good enough, so they throw trash at the other side coz the grass is greener there." Freddy said, earning a glare from Toy Freddy.

„Go on and insult us..." Toy Freddy muttered, narrowing his eyes.

„There's no need for that." Freddy said calmly. „But you should've told us where the problem is – not insult us without any given reason."

„The fact that we're rivals in business never occured to you, huh?" Toy Freddy asked.

„You forgot that you guys work at the one and the same places. It is a bit justified coz, as much as I know, for the Toys, this is the first time they actually aren't in the lightspot." Skylar said. „Want it or not, you'll have to share the audience."

„It's not like the Fazbear Gang was any better considering the arguments." Toy Chica said.

„Only coz you were the ones who started it." Chica glared at her counterpart.

„I have to agree with Chica. And speaking of sharing the audience I'm also the audience here, at least, during the night. And I tried to spend my nights evenly at both sides as I had to keep an eye on both teams, but the Animatronic team got used to me spending my nights longer at your area." Skylar looked at the Toys. „And you're still complaining about it."

That made the Toys shut up.

„And speakin' of story. The last one we made up had a point." Foxy said.

„ _We_?" Mangle rose an eyebrow, staring at Foxy.

„Usually, Foxy comes up with the ideas of his stories by himself, but he had problems with the last one so we all gathered around and helped him." Chica said.

„Yeah! I usually, when tellin' me story, am all alone and when the rest joined in, we made one about me assembling a great crew – the lesson of the story is how friends are the most valuable treasure in the whole world." Foxy said.

„Woa – that's... deep." Mangle was stunned. She never expected something like that in Foxy's stories. Maybe she was wrong about him... „But still, telling only pirate stories... that has to get boring sometimes."

„And what would be yer idea?" Foxy challenged her. Mangle accepted it, with a confident smile.

„More fantasy. Sailing on the sea and finding treasures is apparently the only thing which happen in your stories," she said.

„And what about the giant sea monsters?" Foxy said.

„That,... might pass." Mangle stopped for a moment.

„Besides, kids get bored by yer stories. Ever tried somethin' more excitin'?" Foxy asked.

„Umm, no." Mangle said.

„Maybe yer mates have some ideas." Foxy pointed at the rest of the Toy Gang. They looked equally surprised as Mangle was. She looked at them.

„Guys?"

„Well, I have an idea." Toy Bonnie rose his hand. „How about putting in some ninjas in your stories!"

„Oh, an aliens! HAHAHA! HAHAHAH!" Balloon Boy said.

„Even better – Ninja Aliens!" Toy Bonnie said dramatically. Mangle stared at them and then back at Foxy.

„There, ya see?" Foxy said, with a complete smug smile.

„I don't want to point out the obvious, but – did anybody notice that Foxy just helped Mangle?" Skylar said.

„She nuked it again!" BB exclaimed, with everyone giving him a _WTF?!_ expression. „She's a terrorist!"

„I think I'm gonna get a headache." Skylar muttered.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH! HAHAHA-OUCH!" BB cried out as Toy Freddy hit him on the head.

„Thanks." Skylar said.

„Anytime." Toy Freddy replied.

„Umm... Foxy?" Mangle looked at her male counterpart.

„'sup?" Foxy looked back.

„Well, now that Sky has pointed it out, I want to say – thanks for the little push." Mangle said.

„YES!" Skylar exclaimed. „Does this mean you won't complain anymore and co-operate more?"

„Well, truthfully... I always wanted to play on those arcades." Bonnie grinned. „Kinda been dying for that..."

„Really?" Toy Bonnie stared at him in surprise.

„I think we might co-operate in the future. Or at least, set up a truce." Toy Freddy said, looking at Freddy. „We'll still have to work on our rivalry."

„I agree with that." Freddy said. Skylar sighed in relief. Freddy then looked at her. „But I don't think that you'll get spared."

„Aw maaaan!" Skylar banged her head against the table, making everyone burst out laughing. Nobody noticed that it was well past six.

 **xXx**

 _Meanwhile..._

Puppet felt his inner clock telling him it was 6 AM. He rose up from the Gift Box and looked around. He was completely dumbfounded.

„Where is everybody?"


	29. Only Girls Allowed

I'm back with a new Night. This time, it's **Ladies Night,** here titled **Only Girls Allowed.** It stars Chica, Toy Chica and Mangle and I'm pretty sure that all the girls who had sleep-overs and slumber parties maybe had that one time when a boy crashed in (or at least, tried). Or one of the adults tried to keep an eye on you.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews.

 **wes27 -** Your question is gonna get answered in the next chapter.

 **Matt-Robinette -** Although I'm not a shipper, I do prefer Foxy x Mangle. Probably coz they're the same species. Dunno if there will be any shipping here.

The song is **The Mangle** by **Groundbreaking (ft. PurpleRoselyn).** Has not real significance, but I still like it, since it's sung from Mangle's perspective + a male voice. To me, it sounds like Foxy and Mangle have a duet.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 28:**

 **I am out for you**

 **Take a bite out for you**

 **I'm climbing upside down**

 **There's nothing you can do**

 **I'm not for revenge**

 **Just wanna have some fun**

 **But I have got some friends**

 **They're gonna get it done**

 **xXxXx**

It was afternoon when Skylar came back from the grocery store to the complex where she lived. She checked the mail, noticing a bouquet of chrysanthemums stuck in her mail box. She took it out and with it was a small card, reading it on her way upstairs.

 _„I'm so sorry for being such a jerk and writing nosense. Please, you're my only friend, my best friend. Please, please forgive me. Josh."_

Skylar sighed. She felt bad about him. His father was in prison, his mother scarred and had amnesia and she was litterally his only friend. And now, she had a lot of friends, a loving mother and a lot of fun at her job (although it almost killed her a few times).

Skylar knew she was a too nice person to say no. She entered her apartment and locked the door and placed the plastic bag on her table, wondering what she should do with the bouquet and the card. She planned to put them in a vase... until she realized something.

She never gave Josh her actual address.

Just how did he find it out? Her mum wouldn't give it to him not in a million years. Skylar was suspicious.

Not only that, but Josh knew that her favorite flowers were purple gladiolus, but instead sent her yellow chrysanthemums. There was a reason why Skylar choose the purple gladioli as her favorite flower. First, the color purple symbolized compassion, understanding, support, always helping someone in need, being creative,secretive, a good judge of character, a dreamer and idealistic. Also a bit arrogant, selfish and self-indulgent. Need to say anything more. Also, gladiolus are used during funerals, but also symbolise strength of character, sincerity, remembrance and moral integrity.

However Skylar, who learned about flowers and tailoring from her grandmother (her mother's mother), remembered how chrysanthemums are used during funerals, symbolic for death, lametation and grief. Also, despite yellow (this one was a bit darker shade) being a color of joy and friendship, it also meant that somebody's a perfectionist, very critical, over-analyzes, impulsive, often selects a small group of close friends (or in Josh's case, only one friend), stubborn, intelligent, arrogant, pretentious and snobbish. Actually, that fits Josh's personality.

Skylar had a grave feeling she should throw away the flowers. _Death_ and _friendship_ were the only words stuck in her head. She seriously didn't want to go through everything again. Also, she considered changing her phone number.

Skylar went straight to her Facebook account, seeing she had tons of messages, all saying _I'm sorry, forgive me,_ etc. Now, she was creeped out.

She simply blocked him and hoped he gets the message.

 **xXx**

Hugging her newly won Chica Plushie (Puppet was actually surprised she came straight away once it turned 12 to the Game Area). She went to her Office 2, impatient to see the next teaser. It appeared as soon as she turned it on. This time it showed her...

„A map?" Skylar was surprised.

It looked similar to her first two maps, obviously showing her the third location. There was a room with the words YOU, and she assumed this must be the third Office. She saw that this one showed an entrance and an exit, the exit being next to the Office. All in all, it didn't seem to be that big and there was only one entrance to the Office, looking more like a maze.

„Okay... I can live with that," she muttered.

Suddenly, the picture brightened. Skylar gulped.

„Ow, damn."

The rooms were connected with lines which looked like... were that air-shafts? And one was leading straight to her Office, completely cutting the need to go through the whole maze to reach her. Skylar knew that she'd be in trouble. She wondered what means of defense she'd have this time.

The teaser vanished and Skylar breathed deeply. So, this is what the new location looks like – a maze with air-vents? And there'll be only one Animatronic to deal with.

Well, no problem – she can do it.

 **xXx**

Mangle, Toy Chica, Muffin, Cakey and Chica were waiting in front of the Kitchen at the Animatronics Area, as it was bigger than the one at the Toys Area. The guys were meanwhile trying to hack the arcades, much to Puppet's frustration. Skylar called them and the five wondered what she wanted.

„Gee, hope you didn't have to wait for me." Skylar exited the East Hallway, carrying a backpack.

„Not really... so, why have you called us?" Mangle asked.

„Well, I thought we could simply hang out. Just us girls." Skylar said.

„Oh, you mean like those slumber parties people always talk about?" Toy Chica looked excited. „I'm in!"

„Me too!" Chica said.

„Count me in." Mangle said. Muffin and Cakey squeaked.

„Sorry Cakey, but you can't join us." Toy Chica told him.

„Why not?" Chica asked.

„This is a girls-only party. And he's a guy." Toy Chica stated.

„Oh..." Chica looked at Cakey. „Sorry, Cakey, but you can't join us."

Muffin, despite not having a mouth, had a smug expression on her face. Cakey pouted, turned around and hopped away, looking rather angry and annoyed.

„Y'know, I wouldn't have anything against if he stayed." Skylar said.

„Yeah, but you said _just us girls_. You can't have a boy over at a girls-only party." Toy Chica stated.

„I guess you're right. Truthfully, this is the first time I have something like this." Skylar said.

„You were never at a real slumber party?" Chica asked.

„I've oversleept several times at Annie's, but I was never at a real slumber party. The girls from my class never liked me and never wanted me to come coz I was a weirdo." Skylar said.

„Well, you can be a bit weird, but hey... I guess we could've ended up with someone worse." Toy Chica said nonchalantly, with Chica and Skylar glaring at her. „What?"

What they didn't notice was that somebody overheard their converstation. And that someone, a mischievous golden bear, had a brilliant idea.

Goldie chuckled as he teleported away.

 **xXx**

Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie managed to somehow activate the arcades without the need to put in a token and now Foxy was playing a car racing game against Toy Freddy with the rest cheering for either one or the other. Puppet was enraged about them using the arcades for their own fun, but after he realized nobody was listening, he withdrew into his Gift Box, calling them _idiots_ and _childish_.

That's when Cakey hopped inside, looking rather sad and angry.

„Huh, Cakey, what's up?" Freddy asked him.

Cakey let out a series of squeaks and groans.

„Sorry boy, we don't understand cupcake." Bonnie said.

„What Cakey wants to say is that he got thrown out of the _girl-only party_ which Skylar, Toy Chica, Chica, Mangle and Muffin currently have at the Kitchen." Goldie suddenly appeared.

„A party? And they didn't invite us?!" Toy Bonnie was shocked.

„What in the words _girls-only party_ don't you understand?" Goldie asked him.

„All I heard was _blah blah PARTY."_ Toy Bonnie said, causing BB to laugh.

„If it's a girls-only party then it's obvious the girls want to be alone by themselves." Freddy said.

„Well, I hoped you guys'd like to crash in at their party." Goldie had a smug smile. The rest was a bit stunned. „Com'n, this'll be fun! Aren't you interested about what they'd talk about?"

„Well, now that you're saying it... I'm in!" Bonnie said.

„Count me in too." Foxy said, lowering his eye-patch.

„Us as well." Toy Bonnie pointed at himself, BB and Toy Freddy.

„No way." Freddy, on whose shoulder was Cakey, shook his head. „I doubt this'll end well."

„Okay, but you'll miss the fun." Goldie told him. Freddy shook his head. The rest shrugged and went towards the Animatronics Area.

„They're really childish." Freddy muttered. Cakey squaled, agreeing.

„Haven't I already stated that?"

Freddy looked at Puppet, who grumpily stared back, his had on his chin, drumming with the other on the edge box.

„Well, ain't my problem." Puppet withdrew back, listening to the music. Freddy looked at Cakey.

„Maybe we should keep an eye on them that they don't break something."

Cakey agreed.

 **xXx**

„Oh, dear..."

Skylar, Muffin and Mangle looked at Toy Chica and Chica quarreling back and forth. Both of them were the main cooks in their team, but while Chica specialised in pizza, Toy Chica was good at making sweet pastry, like cakes. Their problem was that they couldn't agree what they would make for Skylar. Chica wanted to make Skylar's favorite pizza for her, but Toy Chica argued back that Skylar never tasted her cakes and wanted to make cakes instead of pizza. And then...

„Your cakes taste like cardboard." Chica said.

„No, they don't!" Toy Chica argued back. „Your pizzas are the worst!"

„Ha, they aren't! In fact, people love them!" Chica smiled.

„Um... guys..." Skylar rose her voice.

„Well, you won't make any pizzas tonight coz I'm gona bake cakes!" Toy Chica said.

„No way! You're in my Kitchen, which means we're gonna make pizzas!" Chica said.

„Guys..."

„That's not fair! I want to make cakes! NOW!" Toy Chica cried out.

„GUYS!" Skylar finally yelled. The two chicks turned to her. „How about making both pizzas and cakes?"

„NO WAY!" the two yelled back.

„You gotta choose – either we make pizzas..." Chica started.

„...or cakes! Which are thousand times better than those smelly pizzas." Toy Chica ended, glaring at Chica.

The two had a staring contest.

„How about this? Chica makes mini-pizzas and Toy Chica makes cakes and I decide which one is better." Skylar suggested.

„Agreed," the two chicks nodded and went on to work. Mangle bowed over to Skylar.

„And in the end, you'll tell both they're great cooks, right?" she said.

„Um, I planned that. Hopefully, this'll stop them from arguing. But, excuse me now." Skylar walked over to her backpack.

„What are you doing?" Mangle asked as she saw Skylar taking out a sign. She smiled.

„Taking precautions," she said.

 **xXx**

 _„ONLY GIRLS ALLOWED – BOYS FORBIDDEN."_ Toy Freddy read the sign which was glued over the _Out of Order_ sign and put in front of the Kitchen, with a red band surrounding the entrance.

„Well, I don't care. Watch the master getting inside." Goldie snapped his fingers and disappeared. He teleported inside the Kitchen...

... and came face to face with a plastic shoting gun Skylar was holding. She cocked it.

„Hello..." she grinned evily.

Goldie's eyes widened and he had an _Oh, crap!_ expression.

„...and goodbye!"

 **xXx**

A minute later Goldie appeared at the Dining Area, in front of the rest of Toys and Animatronics, who all had this epic _WTF?!_ expression when they realized he was wet.

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

The rest joined BB. Goldie groaned.

„What happened to you?" Bonnie asked, smiling, also amused by Goldie's appearance.

„Skylar has a gun." Goldie muttered.

„ **WHAT?!"**

„A water gun!" Goldie yelled back. „And she said she'll soak wet any of us who dares to enter."

„I told you this is a bad idea. But did you listen? No." Freddy said.

Goldie simply glared at him.

 **xXx**

While the boys were contemplating how to get inside, the girls were laughing. Muffin, Mangle, Chica and Toy Chica simply enjoyed the sight of a wet Goldie.

„He deserved it." Skylar said, placing the water gun on her shoulder.

„No wonder you're called Winchester." Chica said. Toy Chica, Mangle and Muffin gave her confused looks.

„A Winchester is a type of shotgun." Skylar explained them.

„Aahhhh..." now it dawned them.

„Plus, it's also the surname of two infamous supernatural hunters." Skylar chuckled, filling the water gun with water.

„You aren't related, right?" Mangle asked.

„Nope. They're just TV characters – Dean and Sam Winchester from the show _Supernatural_. Seriously, I gotta bring my laptop for once. Maybe we can have a movie marathon." Skylar said.

„That would be great." Toy Chica said.

The mini-pizzas and cakes were soon done and Skylar first tried Chica's food, complimenting her on it. Chica was very proud of herself. Then she tried Toy Chica's cakes. The result?

„Ugh, too many sugar!" Skylar grimaced.

„Yes!" Chica muttered, while Toy Chica just stared blankly at Skylar.

„Ugh, um... but aren't they supposed to be sweet?" she asked.

„Not _that_ sweet." Skylar said. „Do you even measured how much sugar you put in?"

„I actually dumped in the whole bag." Toy Chica said.

„Told ya." Chica gloated. Toy Chica pouted, but she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She sat down, sobbing.

„Why does everyone hate my cakes?!" Toy Chica cried out. Muffin hopped next to her, trying to calm her down. That made Toy Chica even cry louder.

„What a drama queen." Chica rolled with her eyes, her arms crossed.

„Toy Chica..." Skylar wanted to approach her, but was stopped by the Animatronic counterpart.

„Do me a favor and don't." Chica told her, trying to ignore Toy Chica's wailing.

„Why?" Skylar asked. Mangle sighed.

„The deal is, Toy Chica loves to over-dramatize things until she gets what she wants." Mangle explained.

Toy Chica overheard this one. She stood up, glaring at Mangle.

„You really had to tell her that!" she glared at Mangle.

„I would've told Sky that anyways." Chica said, looking at Skylar. „Besides, you can't force anyone to like your food, right Sky?"

„Yeah." Skylar giggled.

„What do you mean?" Toy Chica asked.

„Truthfully, I also wanted Sky to like my food, so I kinda forced her. Then I realized it was the wrong way to do it and I apologized and learned my lesson." Chica explained.

„Yeah, but I got sick for two days." Skylar said.

„Sorry." Chica gave her a semi-smile.

„How about this? Why don't you ask Chica a bit about how she does things? Maybe you learn something." Skylar suggested.

„Nope!" Toy Chica said.

„I think Freddy warned you about something like this." Mangle told Skylar.

„I know." Skylar sighed. „Okay then... only, next time, watch out how much sugar you put in. Otherwise, I think your cake was delicious."

„Really?!" Toy Chica's jaw dropped. Skylar nodded. „YAY!"

They suddenly heard rumbling from the outside.

 **xXx**

„Stop making so much noise!" Toy Bonnie hissed at Toy Freddy as they lift the sign and the red band.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

As always, BB found it amusing. Freddy, Cakey, Bonnie, Goldie and Foxy as well, as they watched the two Toys to get inside.

„Keep it quiet!" Toy Freddy hissed at them. Toy Bonnie meanwhile peeked from the inside.

His eyes widened in an _Oh, crap!_ expression as he saw Chica holding the water gun and Skylar instructing her how use it.

„Any last words?" Chica grinned like a badass bird she was. (Speaking of badass, she also had black sunglasses she borrowed from Skylar).

„Um... what's up, Doc?" Toy Bonnie said and then, screaming like a little girl, got out as Chica was about to spray water over him.

The girls laughed and so did the guys outside.

„Y'know, I actually thought you'd get inside. After all, you DO look like a girl." Bonnie mocked his Toy counterpart.

„Shut up!" Toy Bonnie hissed.

 **xXx**

„Now this was fun." Chica said, pulling down the sunglasses and lowering the water gun. „Never thought slumber parties would be so interesting."

„I'm next!" Mangle grabbed the sunglasses and water gun, feeling like a BOSS. „I wonder what the boys will be next up to."

Toy Chica rolled with her eyes.

„Sheesh, are we playing some fighting game or is this a girls' party? Stop behaving like the boys!" Toy Chica told them, with Muffin squeaking in agreement.

Out of all of them, Toy Chica and Muffin were the most feminine, while Chica, Mangle and Skylar were a bit of tomboyish. Toy Chica actually expected more something like girly conversations, styling and dressing-up each other and so on. She didn't expect the other three playing _Defend the Kitchen._

„This is not how girls behave." Toy Chica muttered.

„Does anybody care?" Mangle lowered her eye-lids.

„Nope!" Chica and Skylar shook their heads.

„Besides, this is Skylar's party. So we're gonna do what she suggests." Mangle added.

„Yes!" Chica and Skylar nodded. Toy Chica sighed and rolled her eyes, pretty annoyed.

„And I'm currently having the time of my life." Skylar chuckled. „Speaking of boy... I got flowers."

„You have a secret admirer?" Toy Chica's eyes widened. „You gotta tell me more!"

„Actually, he's more of a stalker. Chica, you remember what I told Goldie, you and the rest about Josh?" Skylar looked at Chica.

„You mean the guy who threatened to burn you or something among those lines? Yes." Chica said.

„What?!" Mangle, Muffin and Toy Chica stared at them.

„Look, I had this one friend during high-school – a guy named Josh and we were best friends since I was socially awkward and I never befriended anyone else. But then he got... overprotective, we'd quarrel a lot, he thought we were dating although we weren't and I saw him only as a friend, he would threaten me and then beg me for forgivness and then repeat the cycle. Currently, I'm sick and tired of him." Skylar said.

„Well, now you have us." Mangle said.

„Exactly." Chica added.

Skylar smiled. Yep, they were robots, but they were her friends more than Josh.

Even though they tried to kill her.

 **xXx**

„You think this is gonna work?" Freddy asked Foxy.

„Any better idea?" Foxy asked him. Freddy shrugged. Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie, Goldie and Bonnie laughed their ass off as they saw Balloon Boy.

Or should they say, _Balloon Girl_.

Apparently, Foxy came up with the idea to use the finger paint the stuff saves up for the kids and use it on BB, turning him into BG.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB also laughed at his new appearance.

„This will never work." Freddy said.

„I have to agree with Freddy." Toy Freddy said. Meanwhile, BB spotted a helium tank at the Backstage.

„Mine!" he yelled.

„Don't let him inhale the helium!" Toy Freddy yelled.

„Why not?" Bonnie asked.

„Because..."

„ _HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

„...this." Toy Freddy deadpaned.

Suddenly Balloon Boy started to run around wildly in circles, laughing in a high-pitch voice.

„Don't let him get out!" Toy Freddy warned everyone.

However, BB already slipped out, causing chaos at the Dining Area, turning over the tables and laughing maniacally.

The guys simply stared, rather horrified, at the hyperactive Balloon Boy. Then the girls bolted out of the Kitchen.

„Alright, what's going on?!" an annoyed Chica asked, glaring at the guys who were standing at the entrance to the Backstage. Then they saw BB.

„Get him!" Skylar yelled.

Mangle, who had the sunglasses and water gun, jumped over the red band and like a BOSS, GTA-style, fired at BB. Not only did the water wash away the finger-paint, it also caused BB to withdraw into the corner. Chica and Toy Chica then grabbed him until he calmed down.

Skylar turned to the rest of the cast.

„Kind of ironic that girls saved the pizzeria, huh?" Skylar eyed them. The rest, spare Freddy and Cakey, stared down in shame.

„Truthfully, I enjoyed it." Mangle giggled, putting down the sunglasses. Chica and Toy Chica also giggled, obviously amused. BB, meanwhile, passed out.

While the girls laughed, an annoyed Puppet was watching them, rolling his eyes.

„Kids."


	30. Let's Celebrate!

I think that the questions about _Puppet_ and _Skylar's_ relationship will be answered in this chapter.

 **Beowulf's Spirit -** yes, Mangle IS a fox. She's Foxy's expy, Toy counterpart and her original name is Toy Foxy, Mangle being a nickname.

This one has Chorus 2 of the song **Five Nights at Freddy's 2** by **Sayonara Maxwell.** The next chapter marks the start of FNaF3 and will be rather short as well.

This one is based on **Freddy's Circus** and is called, for the pure irony, **Let's Celebrate!** (the meaning is much darker than you think).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 29:**

 **Evil craves defeat and chaos**

 **You not staying home was fatal.**

 **Endo, come, enjoy the party**

 **This one sure does look real hearty**

 **Carelessness left you in vain**

 **Walls all sprinkled with blood stains**

 **So why won't you just give up?**

 **You'll fall asleep and won't wake up!**

 **xXxXx**

„Sheesh!"

This was Mike's only reaction after Skylar told him what happened the previous night. He laughed hardly when she described him the ridicolous ways the 'bots used to try go crash in at the slumber party the girls had. Especially the part where Mangle had to chase Balloon Boy with the water gun.

„And she kept it?" Mike asked, eating his pizza.

„Well... I kinda gave it to her, so I don't have to drag it home and back. Turns out, it's pretty handy." Skylar chuckled.

The two were at the Animatronics Area, discussing the current situation. Mike still couldn't find the numbers or arddresses of the former Night Guards Skylar told him about, but he would call her at times, just to check on her.

„That's crazy." Mike shook his head.

„The best part is that everyone actually enjoyed it. Except Puppet. But it's already established that he's a total fun-breaker." Skylar said.

„Probably because you always win. How many prizes are left?" Mike asked her.

„Um, three plushies and I also eyed a replica of Freddy's microphone." Skylar said. „I guess he's angry coz I'm humiliating him."

„It's ironic that he's actually the one who gives out prizes, but resents it giving a prize to you." Mike said.

„Don't forget, I'm the Night Guard. Probably reminds him of his own failures." Skylar said.

„Speaking of the security, did you know that Daniel quit yesterday?" Mike asked her.

„You mean the day security guard?" Skylar rose an eye-brow, a bit surprised.

„Yes. Somebody's gonna replace him." Mike said, eyeing her.

„Forget it. I'm pretty much satisfied with my night shift." Skylar said.

„I wasn't talking about you."

Skylar's eyes widened.

„Really?! Then wh- wait, WHAT?!"

Mike smiled slyly.

Skylar smiled in disbelief, shaking her head.

„You applied for the day guard job? I thought you hate it!" she narrowed her eyes.

„I did. Until I realized that, us two being the only ones who actually know what's going on, it would be a good thing if I keep everything on eye. It wouldn't be such a big deal." Mike said.

„Well, congratulations! Do the 'bots know it?" Skylar asked.

„Nope. But I'm pretty sure they'll be _overjoyed_ when they hear about it." Mike made quotation marks.

„Aw, com'n. It won't be that bad to let them know. It's not like they will kill you." Skylar said.

„Well, I guess that's better than the graveyard shift." Mike replied.

„The graveyard shift ain't that bad. I have a lot of fun here." Skylar said.

„I didn't want to insult you, but compliment you. You're doing a great job here." Mike said.

„Thanks." Skylar replied.

„Hello?"

Skylar and Mike turned around, only to see two familiar faces.

„Skylar Winchester, right?" the woman asked, her daughter having a huge grin on her face.

„Yep, that's me." Skylar looked at the girl. „Hi, Katie! Nice to see you again!"

„Hi!" Katie still grinned. „Do you want to play with me?"

„Not now sweetie..." Katie's mother looked at her daughter. „I forgot to introduce myself. Julia Summers."

„Nice to meet you, Mrs. Summers." Skylar replied politely.

„I was calling your manager several times, but he didn't want to give me your phone number and we happened to pass by and Katie saw you. I wanted to thank you again for saving her. How's your shoulder?" Julia said.

„It's fine. There are some scars left, but I'm okay." Skylar replied.

„Great... now, I wondered if you had some time. You see, my babysitter quit and I don't have anyone to watch over Katie. I work on the afternoon and sometimes the night shift on Fridays and I need somebody to watch over her and I thought that you could do that. After all, Katie likes you and I already saw that I can trust you." Julia said.

„Umm, I'd be glad to babysit Katie, but I'm not sure how I should do it during your night shift, Mrs. Summers. I also work the night shift here." Skylar said.

„I think we can arrange something. When doing the evening shift, I'm usually away from three to ten-eleven. That's the time you usually go to your job, right?" Julia said.

„Exactly." Skylar said. „Maybe you should give me your phone number and I'll give you mine so you can contact me about it and tell me your schedule and I'll see if I'll manage it."

„That would be great! You're a real life-savior, Mrs. Winchester." Julia sighed in relief.

„It's Skylar."

The two then traded numbers.

„I tend to work at home, but it's those Fridays when my boss calls me into the office and I really can't do anything else but call somebody to watch over Katie."

„Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be able to come over." Skylar assured her. Julia smiled and looked at Katie, who giggled at Mike who made funny faces at her.

„Katie, we're going."

„Already?" Katie pouted. She then waved. „Bye, Sky!"

„Bye!" Skylar muttered as the two exited the pizzeria.

„Now you got two jobs." Mike said. „Any idea how you're gonna handle them?"

„I'll figure it out... somehow. Like always." Skylar smiled.

 **xXx**

„Would you stop it already?!"

Puppet yelled, obviously annoyed at Skylar's behavior. The girl in question was gushing over the Freddy Plushie she won tonight, calling it _adorable_. Skylar rose her head, her eye-lids lowered and she stared at Puppet, totally unimpressed.

„Oh, for the Creator's sakes, stop it already!" Puppet said. „Why do you have to be so dramatic over a simple toy?"

„Coz it's CUTEEEEE!" Skylar told him. Puppet face-palmed.

„I think I'm gonna barf," he muttered.

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

Skylar closed her eyes and grimaced.

„Please don't tell me BB found the batteries."

Puppet grinned, obviously enjoying her dismay. Skylar sighed, turned around and ran to the Office 2. She put double locks on the damn drawer and the Toy in question still managed to get the pouch with the batteries.

Also, when Skylar arrived, he was already gone.

„I'm gonna kill that 'bot," she muttered, putting the Freddy Plushie on the table and looking at the Monitor. She decided she'll sic Goldie on BB. After all, Goldie knew how to handle the Toy 'bot.

Skylar waited for the new teaser and once it appeared – she was horrified.

 _Guess who?_

„NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

No, it wasn't the state of the 'bot which terrified the girl so much, although the 'bot in question actually looked pretty creepy. Just those giant soulless eyes staring straight at you, the relentless happy smile, and the fact that he appears to be covered in blood and viscera made him a living monstrosity.

No, the real reason why she was horrfied was that the 'bot in question was none other than _*dramatic pause*_ **_Balloon Boy_**!

„Why, oh why am I punished so hard? Why had it be BB? Why didn't you put any of the other 'bots? Everyone, yes even Puppet, would be great – but no! It had to be BB!" Skylar rambled.

The image got brightened, showing her a huge _10,_ perhaps a countdown. So it meant she'll soon find out about the new location.

The image then faded, leaving the word _fear_.

„Oh yeah, I'm pretty much afraid now." Skylar muttered sarcastically, sighing in annoyance.

What the hell was BB doing at the new location? And why did he look so... charred? Will he work with the new Animatronic?

Skylar hoped he won't.

This just had to be a joke. She saw the box and saw BB's parts inside it. He was scrapped by the time the third location opened (Skylar had still no idea what it was). But how did he come back?

Skylar chalked it up to the supernatural. She wondered though if the others will make such return.

She shuddered.

 **xXx**

Foxy was napping at the Pirate Cove as he heard somebody passing by. He slightly opened his eyes, noticing Skylar gripping the Freddy Plushie. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

„Hey, Skylee, what's 'bout that sad face?" Foxy sat up, looking at her.

The girl looked back, smiling.

„Oh, it's nothing. Just a usual night." Skylar said and climbed on the Pirate Cave, sitting next to Foxy. „BB again stole the batteries and Puppet is cranky as usual. I told Goldie about it and he promised he'd take care of Balloon Boy."

„Haven't ya said ye put double locks on the drawer?" Foxy asked.

„Yup. I have no idea how he got them out though. I think I'll need to put an alarm system on it." Skylar said.

Suddenly, the two were interupted by Balloon Boy and Goldie bursting into the Dining Area. BB had black sunglasses on and cocked the water gun Skylar gave to Mangle, spraying water at Goldie and laughing like a maniac. Golden Freddy didn't take it kindly and wrestled with the Toy 'bot.

Skylar and Foxy dropped their jaws.

„I think I'm gonna help Goldie. Ye just relax." Foxy told Skylar as he saw her standing up. „Ye deserve some rest, lass."

„Thanks." Skylar smiled. Foxy pulled down the eye-patch and ran into the battle.

Skylar sighed and simply walked to Office 1 deciding that if the something happens like somebody setting the building on fire then she'll intervene.

For now, everything was just as usual. Except that she had two Animatronics and a Toy fighting over the water gun and batteries. As much as she saw on the video feed, Foxy managed to knock BB out using the broom he found at the Kitchen.

Skylar simply shrugged.

 **xXx**

„Do you need company?"

It was 4 AM and Skylar didn't go out of her Office at all, but watched over the Animatronic Area via the Monitor, making sure she has enough power left. As always, the damn fan was sucking away the power.

Skylar saw Freddy standing at the right door-way, leaned on the door.

„Why not?" she said, smiling.

She didn't have much work tonight, as it was rather (surprisingly) calm and Skylar was thankful for that. The only other incident, aside the above mentioned, was when BB locked himself into the Backstage and got high on helium (AGAIN!), pretty much messing up the room. Goldie and Foxy promised they'd take care of it. What they did was lock BB inside and wait till the effects of the helium wear off. Skylar still kept an eye on the Backstage CAM.

Freddy entered the Office.

„So, how you're doing?" he asked.

„Pretty good. It's surprisingly calm tonight, if we ignore the fact that BB is causing trouble – again." Skylar said in a deadpan tone.

„He's a lost case. Sheesh, I'm glad he ain't in our team." Freddy winked, with Skylar giggling.

„Uh, I forgot to tell you the big news." Skylar started. „On Monday, Mike's starting the day-shift."

„Really? That sounds great." Freddy said. „Wait, I thought he hated the job."

„Obviously not anymore. He believes that, since only I and him know what's going on here tonight for real, it would be the best to just take the job and make sure no more incidents happen." Skylar said.

„I'm glad... well, everyone here's glad, to have your and Mike's help in keeping this place safe." Freddy said.

„Everyone except Puppet." Skylar reminded him.

„Yeah, true. But he's not much of a threat. Not anymore." Freddy said, although he didn't sound really sure.

Skylar then remembered the pictures of the newest Animatronic. She wondered if she should ask Freddy about it. And then there was that hidden room. She was sure he'd tell her. However, when she opened her mouth, she asked him a different question.

„What are your and Toy Freddy's issues?"

„Beg your pardon?" Freddy looked quite surprised.

„Well, I noticed that everyone here has issues with their counterpart. Toy Bonnie and Bonnie, Chica and Toy Chica, Mangle and Foxy – Goldie is obviously annoyed by BB's antics." Skylar said. She giggled. „Puppet obviously has something against me. Even Muffin and Cakey sometimes snarl at each other. What about you and Toy Freddy?"

„Oh, it's the usual Expy vs. Original issue."

Freddy and Skylar turned around to see Toy Freddy standing at the left side.

„It's pretty annoying when you don't have a more direct access to the Office here." Toy Freddy shook his head. Skylar and Freddy glanced at each other.

„May I close the door?" he asked. Skylar lift her hands.

„Do what you want," she said nonchalantly.

„Hey, hey wait!" Toy Freddy waved wildly with his arms when Freddy approached the left side. „No need for closing the doors!"

„Well, the doors are one of the reasons why I like this Office more." Freddy said, glancing at Skylar who shook her head, rather amused. „Hey, they drain a good chunk of the power. I never had anything against it."

Skylar giggled. Toy Freddy looked rather annoyed that the girl was more fond of the Animatronic than him.

„Geez, always the same..." Toy Freddy rolled his eyes. „Some of the teens already gave us nicknames – Expy Animatronics. Do you have any idea how annoying this is?!"

„People are telling the truth." Freddy replied in a indifferent manner, causing Toy Freddy to glare at him. Skylar instantly jumped in between them.

„Yeah, before this escalates into something – guys, keep it calm and don't start a fight. I was totally enjoying the night and I really don't want it get ruined." Skylar said. The two bears looked at each other, but quickly calmed down.

„Okay."

„Wow, that was easy." Skylar said.

„Only for your sake." Toy Freddy asked. „However, Puppet ain't happy about it."

„Is he ever happy about anything that doesn't include giving gifts to kids or me being in trouble?" Skylar asked.

The duo looked at each other and then at Skylar, shaking their heads.

„Nope."

„He seriously needs to learn how to relax." Skylar said.

„I agree. But you know our story, so you know the reason why he's so grumpy." Toy Freddy said.

„Yeah." Skylar muttered, frowning. „He – this whole place – ain't the only one with a gruesome history."

„What do you mean? Is this something about you mentioned previously?" Toy Freddy asked.

„Aha." Skylar said.

„Sky, if you don't want to talk about it, then don't." Freddy said. „We already saw how painful it was for you to tell it."

„Tell what?" Toy Freddy asked. He gulped when he saw Freddy glarning at him, complete with black eyes. „Com'n, we're the only ones who have zero idea what's going on."

Skylar stood up.

„Apparently, he's right," she said. „Maybe I should tell them."

She saw Freddy's worried expression.

„Don't worry, I can cope with it," she assured him.

Freddy doubted it.

 **xXx**

Okay, Skylar knew Freddy was right. She was more relaxed now, as she knew she had the Animatronics to back her up if she gets stuck, but it would be only fair if the rest knows about it as well, as they all, especially Puppet (albeit reluctantly) showed her bits of their own past. Who knows, maybe their similar situation will soften Puppet?

Skylar, the Animatronics and the Toys were currently at the Toys Dining Area. Puppet was outside the Gift Box, standing in front of the girl and staring at her with an annoyed look on his face. Skylar was sitting on a chair, feeling anxious, but she knew she had to tell them anyways. She was always the one who suggested that it's better to talk about problems and not pushing them away.

So she sighed and started the story, with the rest listening.

„I pretty much explained ya all that I was abused at school and how my father wasn't really the best parent around. As I said, I had no real friends in elementary school, except one – Annie," she started. „We were really close, BFFs and all. We both shared our secrets and ideas and were inseparable. However, while Annie was more outgoing, loud and popular, I was an introvert, shy and quiet."

„That's hard to believe." Toy Bonnie remarked.

„Apparently, she was. Don't interupt the story." Bonnie eyed his counterpart.

„I lived in a small town, a community of sorts, where everyone knew each other. And well... kids suddenly started to disappear."

The Toys (except Puppet) gasped. He looked rather annoyed.

„Some of them were my classmates or people I knew. Their parents were worried and searching actions were organized, but they couldn't find them. People suspected they got kidnapped." Skylar continued in a quiet, indifferent tone.

„Did they find them?" Toy Chica asked, obviously hoping this one has a good ending. Chica silenced her.

„I... yes, they were found."

The Toys sighed in relief. Only Puppet frowned.

„Not in the way you think."

„What do you mean?" Toy Freddy asked, but Freddy silenced him.

„You see... there were 6 kids. Only one survived."

There was a look of pure shock on the Toys' expressions (even BB's). Puppet didn't bat an eye-lid. He still had that frown on his expression.

„It... the last two who were kidnapped," against her will, tears streamed down Skylar's cheeks. „It were Annie... and myself."

„WHAT?!" came a collective response from the Toys. Again, Puppet's expression remained the same.

„This guy... we were at school waiting for my father to pick us up and this guy pulled by and offered us a ride. I warned Annie to not go inside, but she did. So I followed, as I wanted to make sure nothing happens. He drove us into the woods..." Skylar gulped. „He went outside and when we realized he wasn't coming back, despite all my warnings, Annie went outside and searched for him. I didn't want to go out – I urged her that we go home by foot as it wasn't too far away. But she didn't listen and we had an argument. She went there and I waited... and when I went to search for her... he-he was choking her... he killed her in front of my eyes."

„That's... that's horrible!" Mangle said, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

„I managed to escape... I got injured in the process, but I managed to escape. I showed the police where the crime scene was and they found the bodies... but I never forgave myself for letting Annie walk alone into the woods." Skylar concluded.

„And in the end – it's your fault she got killed." Puppet stated coldly, glaring at Skylar. „You're a horrible friend."

The rest looked rather shocked after hearing Puppet, but Skylar stood up, glaring at him.

„So what?! That's not your problem!" she angrily yelled at him. „As if you could ever understand how I feel! You know what Puppet?! You behave like a bratty child who didn't get things done his way!"

„How dare you?!" Puppet glared at her, bowing over to Skylar. He was much taller and more scary, but Skylar didn't care.

„Yes, I do dare! Stop whining around for once and face the consequences!" Skylar said.

„You're the one whining!" Puppet replied. „ _Ohh, boo-ho-ho, I couldn't forgive myself for what happened._ You're just an arrogant little Night Guard girl who happens to be lucky that she's still alive!"

The two had a glaring contest, with the rest nervously looking at each other, not knowing if they should interfere or not.

After several minutes, which seemed like years, Puppet and Skylar each went away - Skylar to Office 1 and Puppet to the Gift Box.

Puppet was enranged.

How dares she compare her story to his? How dares she to insult him?

He would show her.

Yes, he'll find a way to kill her.


	31. Game Over

Told ya this one is short. With the next chapter, the **FNaF3 Arc** starts and thereby, our last Animatronic shall appear (I'm not counting the FNaF4 'bots, yet).

BTW, thanks for the flamings (*deadpan tone*). I know you're frustrated, but it can't be helped. I just realized that Puppet makes a really interesting and complex character and I simply had to involve him more.

Speaking of involving more, the **FNaF 3 Arc** is now next in line and that includes a new Animatronic - **Springtrap**. And an old Animatronic - **Puppet**. (DUH!) And the usual drama.

The song is **Game Over** by **MiaRissyTv** (the message from Puppet is in cursive). And so is the title. You'll find out at the end why. This one is based on the **Cupcake Challenge, Fazbear Fever, Golden Freddy aka 10/20 Mode** from the **Custom Night.** Ironically, only Puppet has a speaking role here.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 30:**

 **Something creepy in the hallway**

 **When the trigger goin` low way**

 **Blow your mind across the wall**

 **Free your soul to deadly haul**

 **Fear and pain are breaking chances**

 **Your headshot makes resonanсes**

 **Lodging turn of yours was short**

 ** _You can't beat the Five-Nights-Load!_**

 **xXxXx**

Puppet and Skylar were still bitter towards each other the next night and they didn't even try to talk. The Animatronics and Toys were rather unsure what to do about those two and decided to get out of harms way and leave them alone. However, despite the fact the two hated each other, both calmed down.

Skylar didn't care what Puppet thought about her. Yes, he was right about the fact that it was her fault her friend died – she blamed herself ever since. If she wasn't a coward, Annie would've been now alive. She had to admit that he was right and that she really should stop whining about it. Maybe she was a bit harsh towards him, but she had to vent out her frustrations on somebody and Puppet was the one who pulled the trigger. Didn't she already tell everyone she'd throw temper tantrums?

Even though she was angry at him, she wasn't bothered. The reason why she was here were was because of the similar stories she and the Animatronics, especially Puppet, had. With his refusal to accept it, he only fueled her determination to solve the mystery.

Plus, she decided to get revenge on him using the most humiliating way she knew – by winning the rest of the prizes in row. The Animatronics, who were watching her playing the arcades were surprised when she won the Cupcake Plushie, the Replica of Freddy's Microphone and the Golden Freddy Plushie without a problem. This only angered Puppet.

(Speaking of the Golden Freddy Plushie, the owner wanted everything being like the '87 pizzeria and found out there could be a Goldie Plushie won, so he added it).

Skylar smirked victoriously as the angry Puppet glared at her.

He had to get rid off her – no matter how!

To him, this Night Guard was just an annoyance. He didn't really care about any other Night Guard who'd replace her, he just wanted to get rid off **Skylar,** _and only **Skylar.**_ She was the reminder of all his failures, of the fact that he couldn't protect those children, no matter how much he tried. Her story, so similar to his,... it was so frustrating. She was an eternal memento of his failure and how he missed his chance, since she herself couldn't protect the person she cared about. He was really frustrated and the girl just triggered his anger and he vent his frustration on her.

On the other hand, he hated to admit it, but she was right – he should've stopped bitching around about his failures. She didn't understand about his need to prove himself, she didn't know how it is when you live with the knowledge that you failed taking revenge.

And that's why he had chosen her. Getting rid off Skylar meant that he would get rid off his guilt and shame. He was sure that he'd find peace once she's gonne.

However, Puppet was curious. He couldn't understand how easily the girl won over the Toys and Animatronics. What did they see in her, what potential did she have?

For Pete's sake, she was just a Night Guard who happened to be lucky and survived the first five nights. She survived the other five nights simply because the Animatronics took pity on her and decided to let it be her way. What a brat!

However, he couldn't harm her. Not directly, as he would break the deal and also anger both Toys and Animatronics, who loved the Night Guard and would kill anybody who would try to harm her. Puppet knew he could control the Toys via fear, but the Fazbear Gang was a bigger threat as they don't listen to him anymore. Now, Freddy was in charge.

Puppet knew he had to figure out an another way.

But what was he supposed to do?

Then, it dawned him.

Puppet grinned evilly.

In this building, there existed one another being, a being everybody, even Puppet (though he wouldn't admit it) feared. This being – this Animatronic – was so vicious and evil that nobody even dared to speak his name. Sealed in the Safe Room, nobody dared to approach it in fear of him. He was a tabu here. Puppet made sure everyone would fear him, as everyone's memories were so messed up that all they knew about him was what they heard from Puppet.

That Animatronic was a pure malicious monster, a killer machine and Puppet probably did everyone a favor when he told them what he knew about this Animatronic.

Puppet couldn't control this Animatronic like he could the other 'bots, but he knew how to use this Animatronic's viciousness for his own advantage. He hated this Animatronic, as much as said Animatronic resented him (long story and Puppet hated talking about it), but he already knew how to trick it into co-operation – even without knowing he was co-operating with Puppet.

He knew he'd easily trick the girl. She was too curious and she wouldn't let go of a chance of learning more. She was such a fool.

All he had to do was to show Skylar where Fazbear's Fright was, and then watch the show unfold.

 **xXx**

Skylar was at Office 2, waiting for an another teaser. She hoped that this one would explain the BB teaser she got.

„Alright guys - gimme something good," she muttered as she opened the Monitor. The screen flickered for a bit and then, the new teaser appeared.

Skylar shuddered.

 _It's all in your mind._

„Okay, creepy," she muttered.

This time, it showed her Foxy and Chica and hoo-boy, they looked similar to BB. They were in a bad condition, all black and covered with what looked like blood – was it?

Well, actually, Skylar thought that they looked like they were burned. Also, while Chica looked somehow... _normal,_ Foxy looked more like his Withered version. She noticed the damaged ear.

„ _It's all in your mind_ , huh? So, you guys are some sort of hallucinations?" she wondered.

Well, if she was going against one Animatronic, then there had to be a barrage of hallucinations to keep her distracted.

Oh, the joy.

Skylar sighed and then looked back. The teaser disappeared and was replaced with a barrage of letters.

„Huhuh..." Skylar blinked several times. She quickly took out a paper and a pencil and wrote down the letters which appeared in rappid succesion, three times. The screen went black and she started decoding the message.

The result?

„ _My name is Spring trap,"_ she titled her head, a bit confused. „Wait! _My name is Springtrap._ Now, that should be more correct. Okay, but who would name himself a _Springtrap_? _"_

As much as she knew, spring traps were those traps for catching small animals in the woods. But she still didn't understood why...

The Animatronic.

Skylar stared at the words.

The kids wanted to tell her that the new/old Animatronic, her new foe, that his name was Springtrap.

Okay, but what was she supposed to do now? She had no idea where he was or how to find the new location. And she had some idea that the Animatronics wouldn't tell her.

Wait...

The Sealed Room.

There had to be a reason why it was hidden. What if, what if behind that door is the next location?

It made sense, right?

Skylar sincerely hoped it did. But she needed to figure out how to get inside – and that without the others knowing about it.

 **xXx**

Skylar looked around before she entered the Restrooms. Luckily, everyone was busy and didn't pay much attention to her, which was good for her. What she had to do now is to figure out how to open the Sealed Room.

Skylar stared at the hidden wall, knocking on it. It was hollow inside, a big room probably, hidden from everyone. She really wanted to know what is behind it.

„You need help?"

„AGHH!" Skylar almost had a heart-attack and turned around, glaring at the intruder. Her eyes widened in confusion. „Puppet?"

„You're searching for something." Puppet stated, eyeing the paper Skylar held.

„So? That has nothing to do with you." Skylar replied, trying to hide the paper, but Puppet was faster. He snatched the paper away, reading it.

„ _My name is Springtrap,"_ he was surprised.

„Gimme that back!" Skylar took the paper away.

„So, were nosing around – again. I wonder why you didn't ask your friends about it." Puppet grinned.

„They don't have to know about it. I have already proven I can take care of myself." Skylar stated.

„Oh, you do, you do... but you have problems figuring out where the Animatronic whose name on the paper is resides, right?" Puppet asked, smiling slyly. Skylar was suspicious.

„How do you know?" she asked.

„I've been here for a long time, Night Guard. I've seen a lot and I know a lot." Puppet rose his head. „And I could help you finding the third location – Fazbear's Fright."

„Fazbear's Fright?" Skylar repeated, obviously confused.

„Exactly." Puppet said.

„Okay – what's in for you?" Skylar asked suspiciously. Puppet still smiled.

„Ah, you know me too well. Apparently, Fazbear's Fright is a horror attraction, which was build beneath the pizzeria. All you have to do is to open this hidden door and there you are. And what's in for me? Well, I'd really like to see you getting sceared away and never coming back – or even better, getting killed by it's resident." Puppet said.

„Springtrap." Skylar uttered his name.

„Yes, that's right. Sadly, he ain't under my control. Which means I can't stop him from harming you, due his... unique nature." Puppet said.

„Unique nature?"

„Yes. Of course, if you want to find it out, you'll have to go down. I'll help you. It'll be a pleasure." Puppet said.

Skylar frowned. If Puppet was willing to letting her inside the Fazbear's Fright, then it obviously was a dangerous place.

„You hate me pretty much, huh?" Skylar asked.

„Isn't that obivous?" Puppet said in the same nonchalant manner.

„You forget one thing – I managed to survive against 11 Animatronics. I can take care of one." Skylar said. „If I survive, you'll probably only continue to sulk."

„Don't you think I didn't thought of the possibility you'd survive?" Puppet asked, leaning over to her. „Yes, I did. But I'd like to see how you'll fare against this one, without any help."

„You are aware how odd this situation is? You hate me, yet you help me and send me to a location about which I have little to no knowledge about and let me spend several nights with a killer machine..." Skylar blinked. „Actually, that's a neat plan. Why did you tell me about it anyways?"

„Coz you'd probably figure it out. DUH!" Puppet deadpaned.

„And what will happen once this is over?" Skylar asked.

„I'll still hate you." Puppet said.

„Are you jealous?" Skylar asked. Puppet winced.

„I'm not jealous! I'm only annoyed coz you have so much support. Even the spirits support you! Now, I'd like you to see how you'll fare all alone – for once." Puppet said angrily.

„Yep, you are jealous." Skylar smirked.

„Oh, shut up and let's get over with it." Puppet hissed.

„Okay. You help me get inside and we'll see if I'll survive. 5 Nights again, right?" Skylar said.

„It's not up to me. It's up to _him_." Puppet replied.

„I accept." Skylar said. „Tomorrow night, I'm going inside."

„Very well." Puppet grinned. He was about to leave, but turned around and looked at her.

„What is it?" Skylar asked.

„Even though I hate you – I think it might be pretty impressive if you actually win against this one. But your chances are pretty slim." Puppet chuckled. „Springtrap ain't... a regular Animatronic. He's a monster."

„I still accept the challenge." Skylar replied with a small smile.

„Then it'll be Game Over _,_ Night Guard." Puppet replied.

„Let's face it, we're both curious how this will end." Skylar said. Puppet was silent for a moment. Okay, she passed his test. He really wanted to know how she'll do against Springtrap.

„Indeed, you're right." Puppet replied.

Still, she was doomed.


	32. Fazbear's Fright

Yes! Finally **FNaF3**! Granted, it's Night 1, so nothing really happens. But still, there is a lot of important information for Sky. And a new tutor - _Phone Dude!_

Oh, and the chapters will be as short as the nights in the game itself.

Now, I saw people here are interested in my potrayal of Springtrap and there's the question of Purple Guy's whereabouts. *grins* Sorry guys, but you'll have to read the story to find out more.

The title is **Fazbear's Fright** and the song is **Springtrap** by **Madame Macabre,** which sounds like a haunting ghost story.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 31:**

 **There is a place that long ago,**

 **rumor has harbored crime**

 **Many who went there never left,**

 **but stories change with time**

 **Sealed it away they just hid their error,**

 **locked all the slain from sight**

 **Spring loaded traps that unleash their terror,**

 **how did he last five nights?**

 **xXxXx**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's 3 – Night 1._

Skylar chuckled at the title. Hey, the kids were the ones who came up with it, not her. And here she was, in front of the Sealed Room, holding only her bag and her Flashlight. Puppet promised to open it (and leave it open) and make sure nobody enters the place until she gets back.

Skylar went this morning to the local library and asked Sally about Fazbear's Fright. She told it that several months ago, at the local amusement park, this attraction opened but burned down, but pieces got salvaged and the new owner re-used them for the new pizzeria. According to what Sally knew, the owner built the pizzeria a long time ago, even before the horror attraction was built. Skylar assumed that the Fazbear's Fright she was going to enter wasn't a replica, but the one which burned down was a replica of the one she's going to visit. She also found one newspaper clip about the opening. It featured a Freddy head without eyes and a stand light inside it glowing.

 ** _Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!_**

 _Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

 _Featuring actual relics from the decades-old pizzeria, this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way!_

She smiled.

Little did Puppet know that she loved horror attractions. She also saw the Animatronic and it wasn't that scary. Maybe even cute. But she still needed to see it in it's full form. Skylar opened the hidden door and entered the room, closing it. She turned on the Flashlight.

It was dark inside and she saw cobwebs on the ceiling. One corner looked rather dark, dirty. She looked around, wondering what the this Sealed Room was used for. It wasn't on her digital map on her usual Monitor. She noticed down at the room an another door. Next to it were boards, which had obviously been covering the door until Puppet removed them.

„Well, no risk no profit." Skylar muttered and opened the door.

It led her to a staircase which was going down. She went down the stair-case, noticing the dust and cobwebs which were covering it. It seemed like nobody entered this place for a long time.

Once she got down, she found herself in front of short corridor which led to a door titled _Exit._ Remembering the map, she knew that if she enters it, she'd get to the Office. She entered it and saw a red neon-glowing sign titled _Exit._ The corridor was covered in wires, drawings and stars. It was pretty dark inside and the lights were flickering.

„Okaaaay..." Skylar gulped nervously as she looked around. She quickly found the Office.

Next to the door was a Freddy costume on a pole and as she entered it, she saw a box with Toy parts in it. She guessed those parts were all replicas designed for this place and how the originals went to the amusement park, before being re-used for the new pizzeria.

She saw a table with cute figurines of Freddy, Chica and a blue Bonnie and a large window in front of it. On the right was a huge Air-Vent. She also saw two monitors on the left and the right side of the chair where the Night Guard should be. She put her bag down and sat on the chair, rising the left monitor. On it stood Maintenance Panel and there were green words saying _audio devices, camera system, ventilation, reboot all_ and _exit_. She turned it down and turned to the other Monitor, noticing that both covered almost her entire vision. She could see the room only if she pulled it down. This Monitor showed her the cams and the map of the place. The cams sucked, even more than in the first two Offices. There was a lot of static and due the map covering half of the camera, she could barely see anything. There was also the word _Map Toggle_ and she clicked on it and the Monitor showed her the Air-Vents. Luckily, she could seal them. She went back to the cams and saw _Play Audio._ She was currently on CAM 08, which showed her a corridor with boxes and a Chica head-lamp. She clicked on _Play Audio_.

 ** _Hello!_**

Skylar almost jumped out of her chair when she heard BB's voice. It seemed like it was a voice-clip or something, but she had no idea for what it was. She clicked on it again.

 ** _Hi!_**

„Okay?" she rose her eyebrows. Actually, this was funny.

 ** _HAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!_**

She relaxed, flicking through the cams. Actually, there wasn't anything there. She checked the vents. Nothing.

She wondered if there was really an Animatronic here.

Suddenly, she heard the clock striking 12. Game on.

 _Ring, ring!_

Skylar looked around, confused by the phone ringing. Wasn't Phone Guy dead? And this place was built after his death as much as she knew. She was confused. The phone picked up.

 _„Hey-Hey!"_

It wasn't Phone Guy, but someone else. Someone who sounded even more cheerful.

„Hello?" Skylar replied, but she knew this was just a record, probably left for the previous Night Guard.

 _„Glad you came back for another night!"_

Seemed like this dude worked here longer than she thought.

 _„I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time."_

„I'm ready!" Skylar cheerfully said while flicking through the cams.

 _„We found some-some great new relics over the weekend."_

Okay, she was now here after the last pizzeria closed. Freddy told her they got dismantled. Which means they found the dismantled parts of the 'bots. CAM 01 showed her the Exit.

 _„And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now."_

Skylar decided to call this guy Phone Dude, simply because of his accent and surfer-dude attitude. CAM 02 showed her a corridor with a Bonnie suit down the hallway.

 _„So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work."_

„Still no sign of Springtrap. Or those charred Animatronics." Skylar muttered. CAM 03 showed her a corner filled with wires.

 _„Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!"_

Ironically, the place burned down. Speaking of burning down...

 _„Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit."_

„So this is how things work here." Skylar muttered as she looked at CAM 04. It showed her a Foxy head-lamp. Yep, it was disturbing to see what they did to the Animatronics and Toys here, but they were all okay now. Also, BB, Chica and Foxy looked really charred. Maybe they showed her how this place would end up. Possible.

 _„Uh-yeah! You've officially become a part of the attraction!"_

„What?!" Skylar was dumbfounded. SHE was now the main attraction?! Phone Dude had to be kidding her.

CAM 05 showed her a corridor decorated with pizzas, stars and wires. Down there was an arcade.

 _„Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard!"_

„Oh, the sweet irony." Skylar muttered. So that's how the people here entertained themselves. This was ridicolous!

She switched to CAM 06: more arcades.

 _„So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show."_

„Eeeughh!" Skylar wondered what the hell was wrong with Phone Dude. Was he high or something?

CAM 07: more arcades.

 _„It'll make it feel really authentic I think."_

Skylar burst out laughing. Seriously, this was too much. Nobody here knew what was really going on. If they did, they wouldn't have opened the place.

CAM 08: the Chica corridor.

 _„Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new."_

„Alright, what's new?" Skylar asked, rather interested.

CAM 09: dark hallway with a Bonnie drawing.

 _„We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head!"_

„Lucky you, I guess."

 _„Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh..."_

„Alright, this dude had to be smoking something." Skylar muttered.

CAM 10: another Exit, but on the other side. Probably the entrance.

 _„Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props."_

„I noticed." Skylar muttered as she checked the Air-Vents. She could only seal one. To seal an another, she had to open the sealed vent.

 _„Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh..."_

This guy was on drugs, Skylar was betting on it.

 _„But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now."_

No sign of this Springtrap Animatronic.

 _„Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that."_

„Boarded up?" Skylar muttered.

It had to be that Sealed Room she entered. But it seemed like at the original pizzeria, it was a closed space.

 _„So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find."_

Maybe that's when they found Springtrap. Skylar went back and played the audio.

 ** _Hello!_**

Irritating as always, but she remembered how Phone Guy told her that the 'bots were drawn to various sounds. Maybe that's how she'll keep Springtrap out.

 _„Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um..."_

„Already did."

 _„You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel."_

Skylar checked everything once again. Everything was working, but the cams still had that annoying static.

 _„Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk."_

As always, blame the Fazbear's Fright Company for their crappy security system. It's too obvious this place is gonna burn. Skylar hoped the new owner was smarter and made the place more secure.

 _„Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man."_

„Ugh, and you'll like, _dude,_ be sitting in the vents and smoking weed so I can see the crazy stuff. Right, _dude?"_ Skylar replied sarcastically.

 _„Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night."_

Tomorrow night, huh? Does this mean nothing will happen tonight. That would be great, but Skylar really wanted to get familiar with this Springtrap Animatronic.

Oh, well – she'll meet him tomorrow. Now, she could relax and just get familiar with the system.

The hours were long and she was rather bored, wondering what the 'bots were doing. She had no idea what was going upstairs and wished she brought her Office 1 Monitor. After six long hours, she noticed that on the Monitor stood 05:59 AM. Then, it flickered to 06:00 AM.

 ** _YAY!_**

„Ha, this was easy." Skylar chuckled.

Suddenly, the Monitor flickered. She was taken to one of those Atari Minigames, which seemed to take place in the first pizzeria. She was on the Show Stage, seeing Chica, Freddy and Bonnie (again blue – maybe this was original color). She got Freddy off of the Show Stage, following a Purple version of Freddy (due the _follow me_ sign). Maybe this was Shadow Freddy. Skylar had no idea.

She got a bit off the tracks and came to the West Hall. On the left was the text _"BBdblclick,"_ and on the right was a series of four sets rectangles with one rectangle highlighted in yellow in each set.

Skylar wrote down the hints and followed Shadow/Purple Freddy. Maybe she'll need the clues later. She followed Shadow/Purple Freddy to the Restrooms. He went through a doorway, which Skylar assumed it was the Sealed Room (or Safe Room). She got an _ERR_ sign and was pushed backwards. Not knowing what to do, she suddenly saw Purple Guy (a different sprite) running out and dismantling Freddy.

Then the game cut off.

Skylar frowned. So, this Purple Guy was the one who dismantled the Animatronics. She also noticed the place was a rundown, which meant it passed some time until it was re-discovered. Poor Animatronics.

Well, now that she was done, she didn't have anything else to do but return upstairs. And hoping Freddy and co. won't be too mad at her.

 **xXx**

„YOU DID **WHAT?!"**

So much about being spared.

The Fazbear Gang looked angry, especially Freddy, the Toys looked frightened and Puppet seemed to enjoy it.

„Sorry." Skylar squeaked out. Freddy face-palmed.

„Do you have any idea how dangerous it is down there?! There is a reason that room is sealed off!" Freddy said.

„I know... but nothing happened! Really! And if something would happen, I'd cope with it easily." Skylar protested.

„No, it's too dangerous!" Freddy replied.

„Being in one room with 11 'bots IS dangerous. As much as I know, there's only one Animatronic down there and he didn't even appear." Skylar said. „If I could handle you 11, then I can handle one."

„You have no idea what you're talking about. Springtrap ain't an ordinary Animatronics." Freddy said.

„Then what is he?" Skylar asked.

Freddy gasped, not really willing to tell her.

„Please, I need to do this." Skylar pleaded. „It's only 4 more Nights. I can win this game."

Freddy wanted to shake his head, tell her that she can't, but the fire in Sky's eyes told him something else. The girl was determined to find out who Springtrap is and what happened in Fazbear's Fright.

Freddy sighed. He knew he couldn't stop her.

„Okay," he said. While everyone had this terrified look on their faces, Puppet was grinning like the Joker.

„Trust me. Everything will be alright." Skylar told Freddy.

„I hope so." Freddy said.

 **xXx**

Meanwhile, at a hidden room between the CAM 08 and CAM 09 corridor, a golden-green bunny was lying on the floor. There was something inside him, something which made him so powerful.

The Animatronic suddenly opened his eyes, which were grey-blue and flashed in a golden-green color. He was awake.

Springtrap was back.


	33. Just an Attraction

Like said, short chapter.

This one is named **Just an Attraction,** based on the song by **TryHardNinja.** Obviously, Springtrap is here taunting the player aka Skylar.

 **wes27 -** he's still on loose and has no connection whatsoever with Purple Guy, whose corpse is STILL inside Springtrap.

 **Matt-Robinette** \- Puppet knows he can't lie to Skylar as she'll figure it out easily. Telling her the truth will only fuel her need for knowledge and she'll be more willing to risk her life, which is what Puppet was aiming for. He's using her curiosity against her. Notice that he doesn't reveal much, just points where she can find her answers.

 **Mike Rotch -** I'm not offended. Just feel awkward. Thanks for the review.

BTW, I stated in the last sentence in the previous chapter _who exactly is back._

I leave the interpretation to you, but I wonder if somebody figured it out.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 32:**

 **They left you in charge but in here I call the shots**

 **Tonight you're staying with a monster in the dark**

 **So go check your screens**

 **Play sounds or scream**

 **You're just an attraction in my amusement park**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar literally ran down the stairs to get in time to Fazbear's Fright. She hoped that tonight she'll get more action. She was just _that_ curious about Springtrap and excited about seeing him. Yep, no fear. Besides, she wanted to know which role those Phantom-like 'bots had she saw on the teasers. She couldn't ask any of the other Animatronics as it was a deal between her and Puppet. This will be just like her first five nights, where she had only Phone Guy's help against the Fazbear Gang. Now she had Phone Dude and she hoped she'll manage it.

She hopped on the chair and waited for 12 AM to strike. The 'bots wished her luck, except Puppet, but she and Puppet had now a mutual _understanding_ for each other. Let's say it so – both were just curious and they didn't care about the outcome. Well, who would've known that they had something in common.

Okay, MP and Monitor were in position. All she had to do is wait. She looked at the clock. 12 AM.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Having no idea what to expect from Springtrap, Skylar quickly switched through the Monitor Cams. Granted, there was static which made it hard for her too see, but it wasn't that bad. For now.

 _„Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you!"_

„You found Springtrap?" Skylar asked the excited Phone Dude.

 _„First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes!"_

„Ow... so close." Skylar switched to the Air-Vents.

 _„Dude, these are, like, prehistoric!"_

„And you're officially on drugs."

 _„I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that."_

„Training tapes?" Skylar rose her eyebrows. She toggled back to the map, where static appeared on the cams.

 _„So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction."_

„THERE HE IS!" Skylar yelled.

She switched over to CAM 08 (the Chica-head CAM) and saw Springtrap standing in the hallway.

 _„Dude, that makes this feel legit, man."_

Springtrap was just standing there and despite the dimmed lights and static, Skylar noticed he was in an even worse condition than the Withered Animatronics were.

 _„But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one!"_

„Springtrap." Skylar muttered after hearing the line. Phone Dude sounded overjoyed. The girl simply stared at Springtrap, who didn't move at all.

 _„Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it."_

Skylar's eyes widened when she noticed the _Oh, crap!_ tone in Phone Dude's voice. He probably realized Springtrap wasn't where he left him. She only hoped the Animatronic didn't get Phone Dude like the rest got Phone Guy.

 _„Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"_

„See ya-WOA!" Skylar blinked. „I lost him!"

Springtrap was gone and Skylar quickly switched to CAM 07, hoping Springtrap travels from one room to an another and doesn't teleport around how Bonnie tended to do. It was hard to see him on CAM 07 due the static, but she found his hand. She clicked back to CAM 08 and played the BB clip.

 ** _Hello!_**

 _„Uh, hello! Hello, hello!"_

Skylar was in disbelief when she heard Phone Guy's voice. But, how-?

Oh, yeah, Phone Dude found some really old tapes. Probably made when Phone Guy was still alive.

 _„Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

„Performer? Ain't the Animatronics the performers?" Skylar wondered. She sighed in relief when Springtrap returned to CAM 08.

 _„Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes."_

„Wait – WHAT?!"

Skylar's jaw dropped.

 _„Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits."_

„Wha-wha- wait!"

Skylar gritted her teeth when Springtrap again vanished. So, the pizzeria had two suits which could be used as Animatronics and costumes?

 _„So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur."_

„Don't they always?" Skylar said as she lured Springtrap back to CAM 08. She wondered if this particular Animatronic was one of these... Hybrid Suits. Possible. And she already knew about the possibility of getting maimed. There was again static and Skylar played the audio again.

This lone 'bot won't outsmart her.

 _„First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form."_

Again static.

 _„For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value."_

„I know that –WOA!" Skylar yelped. She planned to lure Springtrap all the way back to the other side, CAM 10 as she came across CAM 09 and suddenly found a burn Balloon Boy with white dots as eyes staring at her and covering the camera.

 _„To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer."_

„Go away!"

Frustrated, Skylar closed the Monitor, in hope this hallucination would disappear. She cried out as she saw the burnt Balloon Boy in front of her.

„RIIIIIAAAAAAUUUUGHHHHHHH!"

„Ack!"

Skylar closed her eyes as the phantom-like Animatronic jumped at her. He disappeared in a flash. She opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

„What the-!"

Everything was turning red, an alarm was blarring. She quickly went to the Maintenance Panel and saw a Ventilation Error and rebooted it.

 _„Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside."_ Phone Guy continued with his explanation, sounding rather firm and more offical.

„My dear God... what was THAT?!" Skylar breathed deeply as the system finally rebooted. „Some sort of Phantom?"

 _„Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe."_

„Yeah, yeah..." Skylar opened the Monitor and searched for Springtrap.

Only, due the static it was hard to find him.

„Ack! How the hell did he get there so fast?!" Skylar was baffled when she saw him on CAM 05. Springtrap seemed to be as fast as Foxy and he stared at the Cam with a wide grin on his face.

 _„We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session."_

„Get back!" Skylar said grumpily and played the audio at CAM 06.

 _„Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

„Whatever. Geez." Skylar sighed. Okay, Springtrap was now on CAM 06. saw his arm next to the arcade.

She played the audio at CAM 07 quickly.

 ** _Hi!_**

„Oh, God, not again!" Skylar groaned when Phantom BB appeared. She quickly switched over to CAM 10.

„Huh?"

Skylar was surprised when she suddenly saw that instead of the Freddy Poster, a Springtrap Poster appeared. She lowered the Monitor and sighed in relief when she realized there was no Phantom BB.

„Now, where is Springtrap?"

She switched throught the Cams quickly, but couldn't find him. However, she found something else on CAM 04.

„Mangle?" she dropped her jaw, staring at the cam.

Suddenly, it was forced down and she saw a burnt Mangle's head, Phantom Mangle, in front of her, emmiting loud, garbled static.

Then she heard the alarm blarring.

She went to the MP to fix the Audio error.

„Neat trick... now com'n!" Skylar was impatient. It passed too long since she saw Springtrap and till now, he could've already been at her door.

Luckily, he wasn't and she quickly searched through the cameras. She couldn't find him.

She toggled the map and searched through the vents. She heard some metalic bump sounds and assumed he entered the vents.

„Where are you?" Skylar smirked. „Gottcha!"

Springtrap was on CAM 12. Skylar quickly closed it, staring at the hare.

Actually, when looking at him, he wasn't that scary. Actually, she could consider him as cute. He still had this grin and she noticed his eyes were quite... human-like.

She shuddered.

She had a bad feeling about this.

Skylar lead him out of the vent to CAM 07 then CAM 08 by playing the BB audio. Suddenly, there was static on the cams.

„Aw man..." she closed the Monitor and rebooted the Camera Error. She prayed to God Springtrap was where she left him.

Nope, he wasn't. Instead, he was at CAM 06.

„Are you kidding me?" Skylar turned to CAM 07 and again lured Springtrap to CAM 08.

She then quickly lured him to CAM 09 and then turned to CAM 11 and closed it. That way, he couldn't enter the vents. Toggling back, she sent him to CAM 10. There was an Camera Error again and she opened the MP to fix it. Once back, she saw Springtrap at CAM 09.

From now on, it was much easier to watch over him. He couldn't enter the vents and she had the control of his location. Her only worry was Phantom BB who appeared several times at CAM 10, and she got jumpscared again, but soon learned how to ward him off. It was easy, she just had to quickly turn to an another camera.

That way, she easily won Night 2.

 **YAY!**

„Alright!" she chuckled, glad she figured out the new gig. The only problem were the Phantoms and Sky had a feeling there would be more. The screen flickered and took her to a new MiniGame.

This time, she played as Bonnie and was alone with Chica on the Show Stage. Again, she had to follow Purple Freddy, but she entered the West Hally, finding four grey cupcakes in a box in the corner.

Okay, that was a new hint, though Skylar didn't know what it meant.

She again arrived at the Safe Room, finding Freddy's remains and got dismantled by Purple Guy. The game then ended.

She waited a bit, pondering what those hints meant, but she didn't get any idea. All she knew is that two more suits existed, one being Springtrap, and that they were some sort of Hybrid suits, made to be Animatronics and costumes, and via a crank, you could turn the suit into an actual costume.

And speaking of Springtrap, she couldn't really get a good view of him due the static, but she knew he was very withered, as if salvaged from other Animatronic parts. Also, he had this slasher smile and his eyes didn't look really Animatronic-like. Well, she guessed she'd have to come one more night to figure that out.

After several minutes, Sky left.

There were metalic steps in the now silent Fazbear's Fright.

One sole Animatronic peeked into the Office and then looked at the Exit.

Springtrap stared at it, then turned around and left.


	34. Reboot

Skylar's really becoming a veteran in FNaF. Hope she won't end up like Phone Guy.

 **dougal691 -** First: Purple Guy and Sky's killer are two different people. Second: I won't involve any fan-made Animatronics.

This one features Night 3 and the song **Another Five Nights** by **JT Machinima.** It's called **Reboot** , coz that's what Skylar's been doing the whole time.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 32:**

 **You spent so many nights,**

 **but here's another five**

 **You'll come to realize evil doesn't die**

 **I know you're frightened by**

 **the thought of what's inside**

 **Hiding behind my lifeless eyes**

 **Enjoy these five long nights**

 **Kick back and grab a slice**

 **If you get killed on the job**

 **We will not cover you're loss**

 **So while you're here, try not to die**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar was surprised how fast the day passed and Night 3 came. She came earlier to Fazbear's to tell the Animatronics about her experience in Fazbear's Fright. It was very similar to her first five Nights and, although they were worried about her, they were interested about it. She described the place and also told them about the Phantoms, which were harmless jumpscares, but good enough to give Springtrap enough time to move closer.

Speaking of Springtrap, she burst into laughter when she told them she thought of Springtrap as cute. Their faces showed pure shock and Bonnie waved her off as _crazy._ Still, it was just the start of the week and Skylar was aware Springtrap will get more agressive as it progresses.

After wishing her luck for Night 3, Skylar went down to Fazbear's Fright, in hope she'll find out more. She had a theory about the spring suit, but wanted to hear the rest of Phone Guy's instructions.

She sat down and once it stroke 12 AM, opened the Monitor and searched for Springtrap. There was more static this time.

 _„Uh, hello, hello."_

„And we're back in the game." Skylar muttered as she found Springtrap on CAM 08.

 _„Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques."_

Skylar now knew how to handle Phantom BB and Phantom Mangle. She experienced it the previous night that Phantom BB would appear almost anywhere, while Phantom Mangle would hang out at CAM 04 (literally).

 _„When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit."_

„Or you'll get maimed." Skylar said as Springtrap vanished. She quickly went to CAM 07.

...with Phantom Chica staring at her.

„WTF?!" Skylar was baffled as she saw Phantom Chica's face on the arcade monitor.

 _„It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak."_

She instinctively closed the Monitor and paff – Phantom Chica appeared on the left side, lunging at her.

„RIIIIIAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHHH!"

 _„Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit."_

Skylar gritted her teeth. It seemed like Phantom Chica had a similar trigger like BB. And now she disabled the Ventilation System. Great.

 _„Do not touch the spring locks at any time."_

Skylat felt that it took like hours for the vents to reboot. Once the MP was down, she saw a Bonnie paper plate dool appearing at the left hand side above the box of animatronic parts, and a Freddy plate doll in the top right-hand corner of The Office.

„Whatever," she waved the hallucination off. She saw enough of those to ignore them.

 _„Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose."_

Speaking of loose, Springtrap managed to get on CAM 05. Skylar, who saw a shortcut between CAM 05 and CAM 08, played the audio to lure Springtrap away. However, she had to stare at him until he vanished, which resulted into a Camera error.

 _„In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience."_

„WHAT?!"

Skylar pulled the MP down. Her eyes widened as she saw Phantom Foxy standing next to the box.

„You gotta be kidding me," she deadpaned as Phantom Foxy lunged at her.

„RIIIIIAAAAAUUUUUGHHHHH!"

She flinched, frowning.

„And I just rebooted the system. Aw, what the heck," she turned the MP on to fix the ventilation error.

 _„As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room."_

„You probably mean the sealed room, right?" Skylar muttered. The ventilation system was fixed and she moved back to the Monitor.

 _„Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras."_

„No wonder I didn't know about it." Skylar muttered as she searched for Springtrap. He was in one of the Air-Vents. CAM 13 and closing.

She sealed it.

 _„This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera."_

„Invisible to Animatronics?" Skylar muttered.

The Minigames... Freddy and Bonnie couldn't enter the Safe Room because it wasn't designed into their digital map. No wonder that the Purple Guy managed to catch them off guard.

 _„As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

She quickly switched cams to avoid being jumpscared by Phantom BB and got a Camera error. She turned to the MP to fix it, hoping Springtrap wasn't closing in.

Once she turned it down, she saw Phantom Freddy slowly hobbling to the left. On second thought, this Phantom looked more like Withered Goldie.

She made a mistake staring at it.

„RIIIAAAAAUUUGHHHH!"

„Ack!"

Skylar shuddered as Phantom Freddy lunged at her. New note – DON'T STARE!

She turned back to the MP to fix the Ventilation System and hoped Springtrap didn't come any nearer.

Nope, he was at CAM 05, staring at the camera with a slasher smile on his face. Skylar waved nervously, almost expecting him to wave back. She clicked over to CAM 08 and played the audio. When she turned back...

... Phantom BB was staring at her.

„Gimme a break!" she growled and turned to CAM 04. She noticed that the Toy Bonnie poster changed to a pink cupcake, but simply ignored it. This wasn't relevant.

What mattered was Phantom Mangle who was hanging upside down and forced the Monitor down.

„No, please not again!"

Skylar ignored the random cupcake which appeared in the Office in favor of Phantom Mangle causing an audio error.

Angry, the girl went to the MP, praying to God it'll hurry up as Springtrap was pretty fast. She could already hear his steps.

This reminded her on the third Night of her first week, when she had to endure Freddy's creepy laughter and Chica and Bonnie making noise.

Although knowing that she might only trigger an another Phantom jumpscare, she had to see where Springtrap was.

To her horror, he was on CAM 03, ready to get into the hallway where CAM 02 was. She quickly played the audio on CAM 04 and closed the Monitor in hope she'd avoid Phantom Mangle.

She quickly realized this was a mistake as she saw Phantom Freddy hobbling past her and rose the Monitor. She'd rather take on Phantom Mangle.

However, Springtrap wasn't on CAM 04.

Static.

Or, there he was.

Skylar sighed in relief. She was on edge of her nerves, afraid that if she does something, she'll trigger an another jumpscare.

The camera devices and the audio had an error and she needed to reboot them. She went to the MP, praying Phantom Foxy won't appear and pressed Reboot All. She got lucky this time as Phantom Foxy was nowhere in sight.

Nor was Springtrap.

She toggled the map and froze in fear as she saw him on CAM 15. It wouldn't take long for him to enter the Office.

„SEALSEALSEALSEAL!" she cried out in fear as the vent got sealed.

Skylar sighed in relief, but the night wasn't still over.

She had to endure several more jumpscares, some accidentally triggered. The biggest annoyance was Phantom BB, as she wasn't fast enough when switching through the cams. Luckily, she managed, after hours of being on the edge of her nerves, to lure Springtrap to CAM 08, where she kept him for the rest of the Night.

 ** _YAY!_**

„Yay..." she deadpaned, pretty exhausted.

Yep, she'd have nightmares when she gets into her bed.

However, she won it and that's what mattered. The MiniGame let her play as Chica, who was alone at the Show Stage. She went to the West Hall for a new hint: the the numerical code "395248." Then she went to the Safe Room, where, as expected the _ERRR_ sign appeared and Purple Guy dismantled Chica.

„What a blow..." Skylar muttered as she got up.

Poor Animatronics – they really didn't deserve this. And due not having a map (at least at that time) they couldn't enter it, so they couldn't know what might happen.

Skylar picked her bag up and exited Fazbear's Fright.

What she didn't know was that Springtrap was hiding next to the large window in front of the Office, staring at her as she left.

He tilted his head, having a firm expression on his scarred face and then left in the other direction.


	35. IT'S TIME TO DIE

**It's Time To Die** by **DAGames.**

First of all, I'm sorry for any grammar errors, I wrote this on my phone.

And second: Holy carp! I saw the demo of FNaF 4! The demo of FNaF4 is on Youtube and I saw Razzbowski's brief playthrough. The game is AWESOME AND SCARY AT THE SAME TIME! YOU GOTTA SEE IT TO BELIEVE IT!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 34:**

 **12:00AM You sit and stare!**

 **1:00AM I start the fair!**

 **2:00AM I zip and zoom!**

 **3:00AM I come for you!**

 **4:00AM Shit just got real**

 **5:00AM You know the deal**

 **Let's hope you make the last hour count!**

 **IT'S TIME TO DIE**

 **xXxXx**

„You say like, he can summon Phantom versions of us?"

„Haven't I already told you that?" Skylar replied, drinking her coke. „Seesh, I can't even go to the Monitor without fearing that one of the Phantoms might appear in the Office. And then I fear that, if I spend too much time with the MP, that he'd get to close and it would be Game Over."

„I hope that'll never happen." Chica said.

„I have zero idea what his intentions are – but if he's only trying to scare me, he's doing an excelent job. That is, after all, a horror attraction." Skylar replied.

„I still think this is a bad idea." Freddy replied.

„Maybe, but I can't give up now. I still have several more nights to go." Skylar said.

„It's your 4th Night today, right?" Chica asked.

„Yup. But I'm a veteran Night Guard now – or at least one who lasted longer than the others. I can handle it." Skylar said.

„Have you found out about anything interesing yet?" Bonnie asked.

„All I saw was, at least during the Minigames, that you guys got dismantled." Skylar told them. Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other (it was day time, but they weren't so busy).

„We can't really remember much 'bout it." Foxy said.

„I'm sorry." Skylar replied. „Your memory must be really messed up, huh?"

„Indeed it is." Foxy said.

„Do you guys know anything about the Hybrid suits?" Skylar asked.

„Hybrid suits?" The 'bots looked surprised.

„Not really. I think you need to ask Goldie about them." Freddy said. „He knows more."

„Either that or I'll have to continue to come down and listen to Phone Guy's tapes. He said that Hybrids were used as both costumes and Animatronics." Skylar said.

„I think that was before we came along, so we really can't help you." Bonnie said.

„It's alright. However, I think Springtrap might also be one of these Hybrids. Phone Guy said there were two and they had also a specially designed Safe Room, the Sealed Room here, where they actors could hide if the suit malfunctioned." Skylar said.

„You mean like, letting them bleed to death?" Chica asked, obviously disturbed. „I can't believe it!"

„You have to accept it Chica – the company consists of morons." Skylar said.

„We never heard of the Safe Rooms, well, except the time when we actually tried to enter it, but or programming prevented us." Freddy added. „Now, we can freely roam around, even go outside."

„Why don't you come down?" Skylar asked.

„Coz we're afraid and we're proud of it." Bonnie nonchalantly replied, earning glares for the other three.

„We're not proud of it, but – we have ta admit, we don't wanna go down." Foxy said. „It's already dangerous enough with Springtrap around. If ya want to mock us, go on."

„Actually, I understand why you don't want to go down. It brings up a lot of bad memories, right? I wouldn't want do that if I was you either." Skylar said. „But I think there's something off with Springtrap. I can help it, but I feel that there is something I really should know. I still have no evidence what happened to the Murderer or to the kids and you said the kids ain't haunting you, but it seems like they stayed here just in case, either I wouldn't hear them every night cheering for me."

„That's right." Bonnie said.

„And than this Purple Guy. I assume he's The Murderer – what happened to him? I saw he came probably years after the previous pizzeria closed and dismantled you, but what happened then?" Skylar asked.

„You'll have to ask Puppet for that." Freddy said. „He was the only one around at that time. The only one, except Springtrap, who didn't get the same treatment."

„And what about Goldie? He's equal to a ghost Animatronic. He doesn't have an endoskeleton either, so I doubt he was dismantled as well." Skylar said.

„He wasn't. But his memory is as messed up as ours. Probably coz the kid who haunted him left." Foxy said.

„Alright. I will try to get more answers tonight." Skylar said.

 **xXx**

 _„Uh, hello? Hello, hello!"_

Skylar was already on hunt for Springtrap (CAM 09) and almost got jumpscared by Phantom BB.

 _„Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't."_

The cames were covered in static and Skylar noticed that Springtrap was moving much faster than he was supposed to. She used an audio distraction, to keep him at CAM 08, but all she got was an Audio Error which she had to fix quickly.

 _„After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees."_

„There is a sister location?" Skylar rose an eye-brow. She couldn't really think much of it as she had problems with the camera and had to reboot it. Once she put down the MP, she had to quickly turn to the Monitor as Freddy slowly passed by the window in front of her.

 _„Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician."_

„The Safe Room." Skylar gritted her teeth. Springtrap was in Air-Vent 12 and she closed it as quickly as possible and tried to lure him back to CAM 08. However, this only caused Phantom BB to appear.

„RIIIIIIAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHHHHHH!"

Skylar winced as she heard the already familiar animal like hiss. It sounded like somebody was in great pain. She assumed that the Phantoms were more likely Springtrap's doing than the kids trying to warn her or something as this might be his signature roar, as much as the other 'bots had a screech and a robotic roar.

 _„Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you."_

„The replacements... is that the Fazbear Gang?" Skylar wondered. She went to CAM 08, but found a burnt version of Puppet staring at her.

The Monitor was suddenly pulled down, with Phantom Puppet staring at her, a buzzing noise following the stare.

 _„Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected."_

Skylar stared at Phantom Puppet, on the edge of her nerves. He was right up at her face and he didn't seem like he wanted to leave.

 _„I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn."_

Skylar felt that like hours passed until Phantom Puppet disappeared.

 _„That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish."_

Skylar got a ventilation error but she ignored it in favor for searching Springtrap. She heard the blarring alarm and saw the red lights but she had to find the Hybrid at first.

 _„As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

He was on CAM 04 and closing. Sky went to CAM 05 and was surprised to see him there. CAM 06, there he was again. CAM 03, there he was. CAM 08 – there he was as well.

Skylar dropped her jaw as he realized there were, in fact, multiple Springtraps in the building – and only one of them was real.

Now she understood what Phone Dude meant when he said she'd start to see crazy things if she doesn't reboot the ventilation.

She played the audio in a random room and went to the MP, only to see Phantom Foxy lurking down.

„RIIIIIAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHH!"

She winced and rebooted the system.

„C'mon, c'mon!" she hissed in panic.

Back to the cams (and ignoring Phantom Freddy), she found the real Springtrap on CAM 15 and sealed it.

She couldn't really sigh in relief as she still had to take care of Springtrap for the rest of the night and avoid the Phantoms. She had to quickly switch between the MP and the Monitor and especially between the cams as the Phantoms were as aggressive as Springtrap was and driving her crazy.

She had no idea how much time passed, but she again got jumpscared by Phantom BB and rebooted the system.

Once she pulled it down, she froze.

Springtrap was standing right in front of the window in front of her. He was staring at her with this wide slasher grin, his grey eyes looking at her.

Skylar dropped her mouth, not being able to take her eyes off him. She knew that, if she loses contact with him, he'll slip into the Office and she'd be done for.

Instead, she just stared and hoped there won't be a ventilation error.

She saw that Springtrap had a lot of holes and scares. His suit was tattered and ripped and he lacked the top half of one of his ears. The foam around his mouth was eaten away and his eyes were disturbingly human.

Wait, human?

Skylar now looked through the rips, noticing some pink strings, wires. There was something inside his torso.

She remembered what Phone Guy told her about the Hybrids and gulped in shock.

Was, was there a corpse inside the suit?

She knew there was one.

The two still stared at each other. Skylar tried to calm down, wondering why Springtrap hadn't done anything yet. He already proved to be quick, stealthy and smart. He could easily trick her and get inside. He didn't try to speak to her either.

He just,... stared.

Skylar rose her hand and wiggled with her fingers, waving, with a nervous smile on her face.

To her surprise (and amusement) Springtrap did the same, waving her back, his slasher grin widening.

Skylar wondered if this was a good sign or a bad sign.

Suddenly, she heard the bells chime and the kids yell.

She was safe. She was alright. SHE SURVIVED!

But it seemed that, whoever wore the suit, didn't.

She still stared at Springtrap, who tiled his head in a curious manner, looking disappointed and then turned around and walked away.

Skylar was surprised. Something was indeed different with this Animatronic.

She then turned to the MiniGame, playing this time as Foxy and exiting the Pirate Cove. The pattern was the same, but in the West Hallway, she found a figure of Shadow Bonnie.

Then, she realized something.

Springtrap was about the same height and build as Shadow Bonnie. Not to mention that both had this slasher smile on their face.

Were they connected in some way? Skylar didn't know.

But she would find it out.


	36. Sprung the Springtrap

**OH MY GOD! FNAF 4 IS OUT! I REPEAT: _FNAF 4 IS OUT!_**

Lets re-cap: the kid we play is the victim of the Bite of '87, his brother pulled a prank on him by stuffing his head into an Animatronic - Golden Freddy! Also the spring-lock suits made an appearance! I gotta get my hands on that game!

Not only that but I also have an awesome idea how to put the game into my story.

This song is **Sprung the Springtrap** (pretty obvious why this is my choice) by **VGRB ft. MandoPony.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 35:**

 **WELCOME!**

 **Your reboot starts now**

 **You're the star they all adore**

 **Now let's show some kids around**

 **It's time we gave a lucky few**

 **The offer of their lives**

 **But to spread the happiness**

 **There must be sacrifice**

 **Come now kids**

 **You will be perfect**

 **Before they are rebuilt**

 **Their bodies must be dismantled**

 **Purple guy, join me**

 **Let us set an example**

 **The family shall be eternal**

 **As long as we got you and me**

 **Come**

 **We are complete**

 **xXxXx**

Fifth and final Night, right? After this, everything would be over, right?

Skylar sighed.

She was lying on her bed, thinking about Springtrap. She simply felt that something was off. Something was different about him. His behavior was different - it seemed like he wasn't toying around, but was full on getting her. There was no _Red Light - Green Light_ game she had with the other 'bots, particulary with the Fazbear Gang. However, those 'bots had been haunted by kids and wanted to _play._ Springtrap also _played_ but in a different manner. He was more aware of the situation. And he moved almost like a human.

Speaking of human, Skylar was certain there was a corpse inside the hare. A real rotting corpse. She wondered how nobody noticed, but Fazbear's was always notorius for being morons. On the other side, there had been several cases where people even slept on a corpse (granted, it was below their bed) and... well had a few _adventures_ and nobody reported it. Besides, this was a horror attraction - people think the corpse is a part of it. Just to show what happens when you get stuffed into a suit.

Only, Skylar had some idea this guy might not have been stuffed into a suit. The 'bots told her they're afraid of entering the Safe Room (not to mention that years ago they couldn't even enter it). Also Springtrap looked like he hadn't been used for ages. Did an employee got stuck inside and they left him to die? Skylar was horrified at that thought. However, everything was possible.

She felt it won't be over after this Night. And she still had to solve the Minigame clues. Hopefully, she'll be smarter tonight.

 **xXx**

It was already a routine for her. Luckily, during her absence the Animatronics and Toys weren't bickering as usual. Instead, they stayed in their respective areas and waited for her, sometimes going over to the other side just to see if there are any news. Also, both sides showed clear fear of Springtrap. Skylar didn't know what Puppet told them, but she had a close encounter with Springtrap and he didn't look like a monster all (she didn't count the corpse).

Speaking of Puppet, he was upset any time Springtrap was mentioned. Skylar had the impression Puppet hated Springtrap more than her. Wonder why?

Sky didn't think much of it. She hopped onto her chair, mentally preparing herself for the worst. This was Night 5, after all. And she felt there will be a Night 6.

 _"Hello? Hello?"_

Springtrap was on CAM 08 and Skylar lured him to CAM 09, which resulted in an Audio Error.

" _Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room."_

While waiting for the system to reboot (she had to press Reboot All as the cam was covered in static), Skylar was tense, hoping no Phantom will pop out.

 _"The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only."_

If that's true, why didn't the company tell the Night Guards to hide there from the Animatronics? It's the perfect place!

 _"This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area."_

Great job, management. Skylar gritted her teeth as she spotted Sprintrap on CAM 11. She managed to seal it, but got caught off guard by Phantom BB.

 _"Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved."_

Spring Bonnie? Is that Springtrap's real name? And he has been moved.

Skylar knew there had to be something... She could only theorize, but what if Spring Bonnie was the costume used in the Missing Children Incident? He also had five fingers, while the 'bots and Goldie (her former _suspect)_ had four. If this was true, Purple Guy had to know how the spring lock suits worked. Not to mention, there was one more suit.

 _"We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances."_

If it's so - why would somebody even touch it?

 _"Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

Skylar gulped as she saw Springtrap staring at the cam with his signature slasher grin.

 _Smile - you're the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

Somebody took these words _too_ literally.

 **xXx**

Sky was quick on the cams, but she couldn't avoid the Phantoms and system errors. She'd quickly play the audio and reboot the system, seal the vents and try to keep Springtrap as far as possible away from the Office.

However, no matter what she did - Springtrap was coming closer and closer, sending her into panic mode. Seriously, not even the first two locations scared her so much. Okay, the Night when the Fazbear Gang caught her was the scariest as they were totally going to shove her into that suit. But this was something else.

She sighed as she stared at Phantom Puppet. She'd gladly punch him into the face if he wasn't a Phantom.

She managed to prevent Springtrap to get inside via Air-Vent (CAM 15). Just to get team tagged by Phantom Foxy and Phantom Freddy.

What. The. HELL?!

As she was rebooting the system, she saw in the corner of her eye that something ran past her in front of the Office, behind the window.

Something golden-green.

Once she put the MP down, she saw Springtrap at the door, his head peeking inside. Pretty much Game Over.

Well, damn it.

Skylar stared at Springtrap, the Animatronic in question returning the gaze. They made eye-contact and Sky noticed that he seemed to be rather curious about her. He had this puppy-like expression and if he wasn't a scary zombie bunny wanting to kill her, Sky'd think he was rather shy and not knowing if he can enter or not, seeking her approval.

For some reason, that made him only cuter in her opinion.

Still not breaking eye-contact, Skylar got quickly to the Monitor and played the audio on CAM 01. Despite the fact he saw her, Springtrap was drawn to the sound of BB's laughter, giving Skylar enough time and space to keep him away. It was a deadly move, as he also could've entered the Office and kill her. She was lucky.

The last few minuted both stared at each other, Springtrap again being at her door. They didn't say anything nor did they broke eye-contact. Springtrap was still grinning, while Sky remained firm yet curious. Something was very different here.

She didn't believe Springtrap was a monster, despite Puppet's attempts to convince her otherwise.

Suddenly, it turned 6 AM and the kids cheered.

Springtrap was still at the door, staring at Skylar. He then tilted his head and walked away. Once he was at the window, he gave her one last glance.

He looked... sad. Disappointed.

Sklylar was surprised. Was he disappointed coz he lost?

She couldn't figure out the answer as a new Minihame appeared on her Monitor.

She was playing as a dead crying child and went to the Safe Room. Purple Freddy was nowhere in sight and different than the Animatronics, the spirit could enter the room. She noticed a few other spirits and Purple Guy inside the room. To her amusement, Purple Guy started to panic and ran around in a comical fashion. She noticed a slumped down bunny suit in the corner.

Was that Springtrap?

Suddenly, Purple Guy ran at the costume and entered it. He stood up and marveled at his idea, laughing, until the spring lock mechanism in the suit malfunctioned. Skylar stared at the fountain of blood spraying around at the place as Purple Guy was slowly dying. The spirits faded away once he stopped twitching.

Purple Guy was dead.

Or?

Sky suddenly realized that she might've played against the serial murderer, whose body is still inside Springtrap.

She gulped.

Yep, he deserved it, but now what? Who was in control here - the Animatronic or the Killer? Did he move towards where she played the audio coz he was drawn to the sound because of his programing, or because he thought his next victim was there?

Suddenly, on the Monitor appeared five heads - the heads of the Fazbear Gang. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Goldie - their eyes were glowing and below them were, in cursive, the words _Bad Ending._

Skylar didn't understand it. Did she do something wrong? Did she miss something? It seemed so. It looked like the kids were still trapped.

Skylar sighed.

Yep, there would be a Night 6 - and it'll be a Nightmare.


	37. Springtrap Finale

**Springtrap Finale** by **Groundbreaking.** Fitting, as this is the finale. Or?

The plot for the FNaF 4 Arc will have to wait as I need to analyze the game and story. Also the **Trailer** is finally complete (unless Scott surprises us again).

Sorry for the errors, this was written on my phone.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 36:**

 **This is it!**

 **The big finale**

 **But they never quit**

 **They were out to get me**

 **What I did is unforgivable**

 **And I will pay the price**

 **Golden suits**

 **Are now my curse**

 **So now I walk towards you**

 **Can you get me out of all my troubles and**

 **All my past mistakes**

 **All the sadness and**

 **Please all of the hate**

 **I see how you get ideas**

 **About how I really came to be**

 **Well I guess**

 **I can see**

 **How you think**

 **I am mean**

 **Golden green**

 **All machine**

 **Cause it's me**

 **You are never going back**

 **Cause you got springtrapped**

 **xXxXx**

"Puppet!"

Puppet rolled his eyes as he heard a familiar voice calling out for him. Suddenly, he got approached by a rather annoyed Skylar.

"There is a friggin' corpse inside Springtrap. And it's the Murderer's!"

Puppet didn't bat an eye-lid.

"Took you long to figure it out." Puppet said nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You knew it?" Skylar dropped her jaw.

"Everyone knew it from the start." Puppet replied, grinning slyly. "But hey, now you know it too. And you passed 5 Nights. Where's the problem?"

"The problem is that the five night trial ain't over yet." Skylar looked over at Katie who was playing with Toy Chica. "Nothing happened during the first Night, which means I have one more to do."

"One more Night against that monster? Well, if you want to get yourself killed, go on. I'll be watching." Puppet said.

"You're an idiot Puppet." Skylar hissed.

"And you're a bigger one for actually going down." Puppet hissed.

"Truthfully, I'd rather spend my Nights down than here with you." Skylar said, turning around and walking away.

"Foolish girl." Puppet narrowed his eyes.

 **xXx**

Skylar had bigger problems on her mind. Namely, shaking the Fazbear Gang off. They were afraid she won't make it out alive, despite her telling them she'll be fine. She wasn't worried about Springtrap getting her - she wanted to get the Good Ending. That's why she needed one more Night.

 _"Uh, hello? Hello?"_

Skylar didn't waste time and lured Springtrap to CAM 10, despite the heavy static.

 _"Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one."_

"Budget restrictions?" Skylar rebooted the audio, quickly escaping Phantom Freddy. "Seems like the management did something smart for once."

 _"Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base."_

"Seriously, that's a dumb move." Sky sealed CAM 14.

 _"Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault."_

Sky chuckled, avoiding Phantom BB and spotting Springtrap at CAM 05. She played the audio at CAM 08 and got face-to-face with Phantom Puppet. What a shame she couldn't hit him.

 _"Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives."_

She told Mike about the Safe Rooms and he was angry he didn't know about them before. She didn't tell him about what happened to the Murderer though.

 _"Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

Skylar smiled. She was, after all, the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

And she wouldn't let a petty murderer get her.

 **xXx**

Springtrap was closing in, so she made priorities in rebooting the systems. First came the audio (since it was her main defense line), then the vents (to prevent hallucinations), then the cams (the static was driving her nuts).

The biggest threats were Phantom Foxy (who'd randomly appear and attack), Phantom BB and Phantom Puppet. She could easily avoid Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica and Phantom Mangle, but she still got jumpscared, wasting precious time on rebooting the system.

This went on for several hours, but Sky managed to keep Springtrap away. She mostly sent him to CAM 08 and sealed the vent on CAM 12.

Being quick with the cams due her experience, she knew she'd manage to survive. Still, she was cautious. After all, she played against the spirit of a Murderer.

However, Springtrap was stubborn and was closing in, despite her efforts of keeping him away. It was ridicolously hard and she had several close encounters with him looking through the window at her, forcing her to play audio on CAM 02 and reboot the audio system.

While she waited for it to reboot, she heard moaning. It sounded like...

 _Help me..._

She shuddered and lowered the MP. She froze as she saw an empty Freddy suit on the left side at the Office.

"WTF?!"

The lights flickered and due the lightning, she only made out the colours purple and yellow. The suit disappeared, but Skylar was creeped out.

Luckily, she made it to 6 AM as Springtrap was peeking through the door. He again had this look of disappointment and Skylar didn't understand why she had this strange feeling about him.

It wasn't disgust or fear... Actually, she felt sorry for him. Not for the Murderer, but for the Animatronic. What she didn't understand as well was why Springtrap left her after 6 AM. He could easily get inside and kill her.

That's... if the Murderer was in control.

Skylar suddenly realized what was missing. There were no Death Hallucinations like the ones she had during her previous Nights. The only exceptions were Puppet, Withered Foxy and Withered Bonnie. But she survived 6 Nights with Springtrap and there was no Death Hallucination.

She wondered what's going on.

As she checked the Monitor, she saw Freddy's black top hat on the floor. It was illuminated by a faint purple and yellow light.

So, were her trials over? It seemed so. This was The End.

Until the screen flickered.

"The hat is gone!" Skylar's jaw dropped.

The teaser was the same, but there was no hat.

So, there _was_ more than she thought.

The game wasn't over yet.


	38. Happiest Day

I couldn't decide, so I used two songs in this chapter: **Balloons** by **MandoPony** and **Children's Requiem** by **Trickywi.** The title is **Happiest Day.**

Don't worry guys. The next chapter is entirely dedicated to Springtrap.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 37:**

 **So many years.**

 **So many dark memories.**

 **So many fears.**

 **We've now put to ease.**

 **Pain makes you do things**

 **You never knew you could do.**

 **Is this all real?**

 **Or just d** **eja-** **vu...?**

 **But now the party's over.**

 **Now the guests are gone.**

 **It's already past our bedtime.**

 **It's already almost dawn.**

 **Just like balloons,**

 **We soar on our own!**

 **Finally free**

 **From the pain of our home!**

 **And just like balloons,**

 **That no one will hold.**

 **Free from the truth,**

 **That no one will know.**

 **xXxXx**

 **IT BURNS!**

 **Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!**

 _A new local attraction based on an acient pizzeris chain burned down overnight._

 _Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring._

 _Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at a public auction._

 **xXx**

Skylar glanced again at the article. It seemed like there survived more than thought at first, all bought by the new owner. She saw a picture of a Freddy figurine, but when looking closer, she saw Springtrap's head in the background. Sally told her that she couldn't find any more news about the incident. Skylar was thankful to her for finding this article.

Despite the fact that she was supposed to have a day off, Skylar planned to return to Fazbear's Fright and figure out the Good Ending. The kids were no more haunting the 'bots, but she still had to figure out what exactly happened to them.

She got into an argument with Freddy because of that. He was worried about her being at Fazbear's Fright, but he couldn't force her to stay away. This was her quest, her job. And the Animatronics knew too well that she wouldn't give up so easily. Not even if she had to face a murderer. But they didn't want to go down with her, being afraid of what was lurking doen there. Skylar didn't blame them. She'd probably do the same if she was in their shoes.

Oddly, Goldie was nowhere to be found. Skylar didn't tell the rest about the odd hallucination she had and decided to talk with Goldie once she gets all the answers she needed.

And for that, she had to figure out the puzzles she found in the Minigames.

Little did she know somebody was watching her as she went down to Fazbear's Fright.

 **xXx**

Despite it being 12 AM, Springtrap was nowhere in sight and the cams were oddly clear. Skylar was thankful that Springtrap spared her tonight, so she could spend all her time on the puzzles.

Suddenly, the Monitor itself turned to CAM 08 and she saw words flashing below the BB poster.

 _"BB's Air Adventure."_ Sky read. She double clicked on it and started the Minigame.

She played as BB and was supposed to collect balloons. In the first room, there were only 7 to collect and an exit appeared. Sky went through it and the Minigame ended.

It restarted, and once again, Sky collected 7 balloons. She then fell into a black and white area via an invisible door. She went to the left, entering a new area. The next area contained three crying, silhouetted Balloon Boys near a large silhouetted structure. She went left and touched the door, ending the Minigame.

It again restarted and this time, she collected the 7 balloons and accidentally found a hidden exit. Entering it, she found red balloons as static platforms underneath where BB is falling, leading to a blue platform with a child that appears to be dead. She found a hidden room with a colour changing balloon. Then it ended and the Monitor took her to CAM 07.

She looked at her notes and figured out she had to click in a certain order on the arcade machine to access the Minigame, now titled _Mangle's Quest._

She now controlled Mangle and collected her 4 missing parts, each worth 100 points, all while avoiding the kid who was running around to avoid being dismantled and an instant game over. She found a door at the end and exited it.

The game restarted and this time, Sky found an invisible exit.

Mangle fell a considerable distance into a majority-red atmosphere. Falling all the way showed very tall crying Puppet silhouette (or statue) collapsed down on its knees. Going left showed her red balloon platforms. She followed them and Mangle found a cake on the last red balloon. She touched it and it ended.

The game glitched and returned to BB and she did everything like the last time. This time, the child led her to a cake and the Minigame was completed succesfully.

The next game was _Chica's Party,_ which she triggered by finding Phantom Cupcakes on CAMs 2, 3, 4 and 6.

This time, she controlled Toy Chica and was supposed to find 4 cupcakes and deliver them to 4 crying children. Once they turned green, she didn't exit the door, but roamed around and found a secret path and landed on a red balloon. She reached a child and Toy Chica gave him a cupcake. The game ended.

The next one was _Stage01_ and Skylar entered the code on a dial on the Monitor. She found two Animatronics on a stage, one being a golden bunny and the other a golden bear. She assumed the two were Springtrap and Goldie. After a series of trial and error, she finally found out how to get the Cake Ending. She got through nine rooms and found a crying child, giving him a cake.

It instantly turned her to the _Glitch Minigame,_ with Shadow Bonnie briefly appearing on the screen. She found a purple room with a crying child. Shadow Bonnie, or RWQFSFASXC, touched the child and a cake appeared, ending the game.

She then heared children's laughter and looked around.

Nothing.

She looked back and was directed to CAM 03, clicking on Puppet's poster and unlocking _Happiest Day._

She was controlling Puppet. Walking past several kids wearing alligator and pig masks. She found five other kids, all wearing masks of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Golden Freddy. She touched the table and a cake appeared.

Skylar suddenly realized what this game represented.

It was the kids' last party.

 **xXx**

Freddy stared at the closed Safe Room. Skylar was inside and he couldn't go down and help her. He was worried that she'd get hurt or worse, killed, and hoped for the best.

"You okay?"

Freddy turned around and saw Goldie looking at him.

"No, I'm worried." Freddy replied.

"That Spring will kill Sky? I don't think so." Goldie said.

"You forgot that inside him is the body of a murderer." Freddy narrowed his eyes.

"And you forgot that no Animatronic here is haunted here anymore. The fire did a good job." Goldie said.

"Oh, yes, but is there any evidence The Murderer's spirit left? I don't think so."

The two turned around, seeing Puppet and everyone else approaching.

Freddy frowned.

"You! This is all your fault Puppet!" Freddy growled at Puppet. "And it'll be your fault if Sky doesn't make it out alive!"

"My fault?! If it's anyone's fault it's that stupid girl's! I warned her, but she agreed!" Puppet hissed. Freddy glared at him.

"Guys, please stop fighting..." Chica told them, but they didn't listen.

Suddenly, soothing music started to play...

 **xXx**

Sky watched the six children disappear and the masks falling down. She watched six balloons flying up and out of view.

Sky smiled as she saw the _Good Ending_ picture. Tears streamed down her face as she saw Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy's head in the darkness, symbolizing that the kids left and finally found peace.

Then, she heard music play...

 _Blurs of bloody red_

She stood up as she heard children singing, her tears still flowing.

 _Hours of pain and dread_

She exited the Office, following the sound. She felt like she was in trance.

 **xXx**

 _Given a new life that night,_

 _Years of strife_

The Animatronics and Toys looked at each other and then at Puppet. He was in disbelief.

The kids... were singing?

 _He trapped us_

 _Please release us_

Their begging, they never wanted to be imprisoned. They wanted to be free.

Puppet looked down in shame.

 _A voice that fuels our rage_

 _Consumes us_

He remembered that rage - that uncontrolable hate of the child who haunted him. His rage was the fuel which drove Puppet to gain revenge.

 **xXx**

 _A haunting lullaby_

Skylar smiled, whiping her tears. She never felt so in peace. It was wonderful. Finally, she achieved something.

 _Awake but not alive_

It was sad when you think about it. They were awake yet dead. They were trapped.

 _Five nights of fun despite_

 _Stolen lives_

They were just playing a game.

 **xXx**

 _They watched us_

 _Did they mock us?_

 _Did they come here again,_

 _To join us?_

The 'bots never felt such grief before. They were on the verge of tears, blaming themselves for everything.

 _What is this?_

 _The pain is gone_

They lift their heads as the tone changed.

 _Our shells of misery stay_

 _We see day!_

They felt relieved - everything was fine. The kids were free!

 _They watched us_

 _They saved us_

Everyone was at peace. The grief was gone. They did a good job. It was over.

 **xXx**

 _Embers burn away what_

 _Had kept us_

Skylar was thankful to whoever burned Fazbear's Fright down. Whoever did this, did the kids a great favor.

 _ **Remember...**_

"I will." Sky muttered. She will keep the secret and make sure they won't be forgotten.

Sky suddenly heard laughter. She turned around and saw somebody running. She followed the noise.

Again, she saw somebody running and laughing. She followed the sound back to the Office. Her jaw dropped at the sight.

"SURPRISE!"

Six children, four boys and two girls, all between 7 and 10, were looking at her happily, blowing noise-makers and firing party-crackers. Each of them had a mask on their heads so Sky could see their faces. On the table was a big cake.

"Our special guest has arrived!" A girl, about 7, exclaimed. She wore a yellow dress and had a Chica mask.

" **YAY!"**

"Ummm, hi!" Skylar was completely surprised. "I'm Skylar Winchester, but call me Sky. And you are?"

"I'm Clara," the girl replied. She had blonde hair.

"I'm Troy!" a boy with a red T-shirt on which was a Jolly Roger print and brown pants. He had a Foxy mask.

"Brian!" a boy with a blue shirt with a purple vest said. He had a Bonnie mask.

"I'm Fabian!" a boy with a brown hoodie said. He had a Freddy mask.

"My name is Megan." the eldest, a girl in a brown-golden hoodie said. She had a Golden Freddy mask.

"And I'm Peter!" A boy with black-white pants and T-shirt said. He had a Puppet mask.

"So, you guys were haunting the Animatronics?" Skylar said.

"Yes, and we're very sorry about that." Megan said.

"No, that's my fault. I wanted to go to that party but Puppet interprented my dismay wrongly. I didn't mean it to end like this." Peter said.

"Hey, hey - it's alright. I'm just glad you guys are now free and you can have your party." Sky replied.

"And you're joining it! After all, you deserve it." Fabian said.

"Yeah! You passed Five Nights at Freddy's - now it's time to party!" Troy said. Brian and Clara blew noise-makers.

"So you guys were behind this!" Skylar stated.

"Yeah, sorry we put you through all the trouble." Brian said.

"It's fine. I also had a lot of fun." Skylar said.

"We know." Clara replied. "We watched over you and the 'bots."

"You were amazing!" Megan said.

"Thanks, but I'd also like to thank you for helping me." Sky said.

"Well, all we wanted is that somebody remembers us. You see, when the fire broke out, we realized we couldn't leave everything behind, so we tried to save the most." Fabian said.

"And we did a good job!" Brian interupted, with Sky nodding.

"And then you came and won everything!" Clara added. "And became friends with everyone!"

"Not everyone, Clara." Peter said. He looked at Sky. "Like said, I'm sorry for what happened. Being an enraged spirit and a kid, I didn't rationalize and the Animatronics felt our dismay and felt that only revenge will bring us peace."

"It didn't. Actually, all we needed was a party." Troy said.

"And you got one - but why didn't you left?" Sky asked.

"Like said - we wanted to be remembered, not forgotten. And you were the perfect person for helping us." Fabian said.

"And every time you won, we had a party here." Brian said.

"Why here? Why didn't you come upstairs?" Sky asked.

"Coz Fazbear's Fright ain't only a horror attraction. It's a memorial place, reminding people on what happened here - even if it's only for their amusement." Megan said.

"I see." Skylar said.

"Also, we have a surprise for you!" Troy said.

"Really?" Sky blinked.

"Turn around!" Clara exclaimed.

Sky turned around and her jaw dropped. In front of her was no one else but a ten year old Annie.

"A-Annie! Is that you?" Skylar stuttered, shaking. Annie nodded.

"I see you have grown up." Annie said.

"Annie!" Skylar was broken. She ran over to her best friend, now a ghost, hugging her and crying. "I'm so sorry! I-I... what happened - it's all my fault. If I had been braver, you'd be alive now!"

"Skylee." Annie stopped Sky's rant, gently whispering. "It was never your fault. I was responsible for my own decisions and I never blamed you for what happened. Now, please stop crying."

Sky whiped the tears.

"Promise me you'll never again blame yourself for what happened?" Annie held up her little finger.

"I promise." Sky smiled. "I'm so glad you came here for one last goodbye."

"It's not a goodbye. We'll see each other again." Annie smiled. She turned around and saw a light. "Ups, gotta go. See ya at the end of the tunnel!"

"I promise!" Sky smiled. She felt like a heavy rock fell off of her chest.

"I'll be watching over you! See ya!" Annie waved as the light engulfed her.

"Bye." Sky smiled and waved back.

"Did you like our present?" Clara asked.

"I loved it! Thank you all!" Sky said.

"We have to go now too." Fabian said. "But we won't cross over yet."

"If you need us, send us a party invitation." Peter added.

"Okay." Sky nodded.

The six turned into orbs of light: yellow, brown-orange, red, blue-purple, golden and black-purple. Then, they vanished and Sky was all alone.

Or?

She turned to the window and saw Springtrap staring at her with a sad expression.

Then, he left.


	39. Springtrap's Sorrow

Woa, thanks for the reviews! Believe me guys, this story is FAAAAAR from over. The interesting part has just begun.

Finally, here's Springtrap's story. The title and the lyrics pretty much say everything: **Springtrap's Sorrow** by **Zalzar.** A beautiful song.

Anyways, I love my potrayal of Springy and I hope you'll as well. I think you'll be very surprised.

Enjoy!

P.S. I won't be able to update so frequently from now on (like every day).

* * *

 **Night 38:**

 **Hey**

 **Are you there?**

 **Hey**

 **Can you forgive...my past?**

 **All I wanted was friends**

 **I hoped they could relieve my pain**

 **Every twitch is my fight, against the broken soul in me**

 **He sees through my eyes, twists my thoughts with lies,**

 **this metal prison became his wicked disguise**

 **A shell filled with hate, a lethal play mate,**

 **I am so sorry, I never wanted this**

 **Please escape this place, leave this blood stained maze,**

 **I don't think that I can control his terror and craze!**

 **Lock me in and leave, he will not bereave,**

 **I will hold him here because it is my time to grieve**

 **All I wanted was friends**

 **I hoped they could relieve my pain**

 **My mind isn't my own, this blackened heart is his alone.**

 **xXxXx**

"Springtrap?"

Springtrap's ears jerked up as he heard Skylar calling out for him. He stopped and turned around. The girl stood in front of him, looking rather unusure about how she should approach him.

"My name is Skylar Winchester, but you can call me Sky. Can I call you Spring?" Surprisingly, the girl was confident.

"You should leave." Springtrap spoke in a gruffy tone.

"Gimme one good reason to leave you here alone." Skylar smirked.

Suddenly, Springtrap turned around and took of his head, showing her a mummified head of Purple Guy.

"RIIIIIAAAAAUUUGHHHH!"

He put it back on, staring at it.

" _This_ is the reason." Springtrap said. He blinked, surprised. "Why aren't you shaking in fear?"

"Y'know, after watching and re-watching _The Mummy_ and _The Mummy Returns_ , you get used to the sight of corpses. Not to mention _Child's Play._ " Sky smiled confidently, looking amused. "Speaking of which - the Murderer's spirit is not here, right? All the time, I was playing against you, Springtrap."

Springtrap nodded.

"Cool! Coz this was one of the best weeks I had!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Really?" Springtrap stared at her. "So, you liked my show?"

"Yep... wait, show?"

"Yeah! This IS a horror attraction and I was supposed to scare you." Springtrap said.

"I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Why am I supposed to do that?" Springtrap asked.

Instantly, the level of adoration Skylar felt for Springtrap shot up.

"Well, I'm kinda used to that, when I enter a new location, that the 'bot there try to kill me." Skylar said.

"I'm not posessed by the Murderer and I just met you. I don't really have any reason to harm you." Springtrap shook his head.

"Okay. So, would you like to show me around the attraction?" Skylar asked. Springtrap stared, rather confused, at her. Then he nodded, smiling.

"I guess I can," he said.

 **xXx**

"As you already noticed, I don't have many visitors." Springtrap said as they were walking around.

"I'm not surprised. The place was sealed and they hid the door." Sky said.

"Right. The last visitor I had while I was still myself was that jackass who shares now the body with me." Springtrap said. "The kiddos sealed it again and... well, you know the rest."

"So, you killed him?" Skylar asked.

"What else was I supposed to do? Besides, the spring locks were so rusty they wouldn't have flew back if I didn't force them. Idiot got what he deserved." Springtrap pointed at his body.

"It was sure painful to know you share body and mind with a serial killer." Skylar looked worried.

"Yeah, it was." Springtrap muttered, his arms crossed as he looked down. "But I served no purpose so, what the hell, let it be!"

"You were the costume which maimed the performers." Sky stated. Springtrap sighed.

"Several times and I didn't mean it. Those morons made mistakes and I was blamed. Everyone saw me as a monster." Springtrap shook his head. "And I'm sure you see me as a monster as well."

"Why should I see you as a monster? Gimme a reason!" Skylar said.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that idiot Puppet gave you enough reasons. If not him, then the rest of the cast." Springtrap said.

"He actually was more of the type _see it yourself._ But actually, Puppet hates me and he hoped you'd kill me." Skylar said.

"Well, damnit. He won't see me killing anbody anymore." Springtrap then growled. "But I'd gladly shove my fist into his ugly girly face."

"You hate him pretty much, huh?"

"You bet it. That idiot has no idea what he is doing. He wanted to come off as a big hero, but at the end I had to clean his mess." Springtrap rubbed his forehead, sighing. "Can you believe it? And then he calls me a monster. But that's only coz he's envious of me that I was the one who killed the Murderer and not him."

"Alright, we agree Puppet has issues." Sky said.

"The only thing that has issues is Puppet's ego." Springtrap remarked, causing Skylar to chuckle.

"Agreed." Sky said.

Springtrap smiled. For a long time he has nobody to talk to and now Sky was here. He felt relief, as he now could complain to somebody. And nobody yelled at him for his foul language. Not only that, but she enjoyed his company. Truthfully, he enjoyed her company as well.

"So, you were the one who caused the Phantoms to appear?" Sky asked.

"Yep - all part of the attraction. And I'm glad you actually came back. I thought you'd leave after one or two nights." Springtrap said.

"Well, if you had asked me to come back, I would. It wouldn't be a problem for me." Sky replied.

"Really?!" Springtrap was stunned.

"Yeah. Also, it turned out that I actually really like you and I was curious about everything and seriously, I don't mind the corpse or your state. I think you actually look adorable. Or at least cuter than the _kid-friendly_ Toys. Well, alright, cuter than Puppet at least. Also, this all reminded me of my first week and I was, although paranoid, but excited..."

During Sky's ramble, Springtrap was starting to blush more and more. He never experienced that somebody was praising him so much. He had no idea what he did, but he loved the feeling.

"Also, I know how it is when you have issues with your self-confidence."

Beat.

"I don't have problems with my self-confidence." Springtrap frowned.

"If you had no problems, why didn't you go inside and told me you wanted me to come back?" Skylar eyed him. Springtrap sighed.

"Alright, maybe I have problems with my self-confidence... bit I'm still a badass!" Springtrap rose his head proudly.

"Of course you are." Skylar said cheerfully.

"The way you say that it sounds less badass and more girly." Springtrap muttered.

"Alright. But I think we should go now up." Skylar said as they arrived back into the Office and looked at the clock. "Freddy and co. are probably worried about me."

"Yeah, just go back..." Springtrap frowned, obviously unhappy Sky had to go.

Beat.

"Wait, WE?!"

"Yeah. You're coming along. I mean, you spent so much time here alone and I believe it will do you some good if you come along."

Springtrap paused.

"I doubt that." Springtrap said. "Everything I can expect from them is that they throw insults at me and chase me back here and lock the door."

"They wouldn't do that. Besides, they trust my judge of character."

Springtrap stared at her.

"Really?"

Beat.

"Alright, maybe not so much. But honestly, they're actually scared of going down here."

"Who wouldn't?" Springtrap leaned on the pole with the Freddy costume. "This place IS supposed to be scary. And I'm making sure that it does."

"Do you miss your former entertainer job?" Sky asked curiously.

"You mean the standing on the stage and singing? A bit. But this job is much more interesting." Springtrap grinned. "I recently discovered my talent for scaring people and I love it. Only that I lack visitors."

"Maybe we can arrange something. But we need to first get out of here." Skylar pointed at the Exit.

"Alright." Springtrap liked the idea.

 **xXx**

"Locked." Skylar kicked the door. "Somebody boarded it up again."

She kicked it again.

"Hello! Guys! Open the door!" she yelled. Nothing happened.

"You really have great friends." Springtrap remarked sarcastically.

"This was for sure Puppet's doing." Sky growled angrily. "I'm gonna kill him once I get out."

"You'll get your chance once I'm done with him." Springtrap frowned.

"I assume the other Exit is also blocked." Sky looked at Springtrap, who nodded.

"Let's go back. Maybe we'll figure out something." Springtrap said.

"Good idea."

 **xXx**

The two were back at the Office and sat down, wondering about their next step. Both were silent for a while. Springtrap looked at Skylar, who was contemplating about what to do next. He still couldn't believe she accepted him so easily.

"If you don't want my company, I'll understand." Springtrap muttered.

"What do you mean?" Skylar looked at him, confused. "I never stated I feel uncomfortable around you."

"Well, you look worried and I just assumed things..." Springtrap rubbed his head.

"I feel sad for you." Sky said.

"Fot me?!" Springtrap was stunned, but quickly regained his cool attitude. "You don't have to feel anything for me."

"Why are you so self-loathing? I mean, yes you look terrifying, but you brought The Murderer to justice. You did the kids a favor. Where's the problem?" Skylar asked.

"No... I _AM_ a monster, and I'll always be." Springtrap looked away. "And you know why?"

He looked at Skylar, a death glare on his face.

"He used ME to gain their trust! I'M the reason why he could so easily kill them!"

 _The Spring Bonnie suit has been noticeably moved..._

Skylar then hugged him withoht a second thought.

Springtrap was... stunned. Even more - he couldn't believe it that anybody would hug HIM! He was disgusted of himself and felt he didn't belong to anywhere. He was a friggin' Hybrid - not only a cross between a costume and an Animatronic, but he was an Animatronic with a friggin' CORPSE inside his body. He was a Hybrid in any sense of meaning and he really didn't belong anywhere. Although he felt lonely, he'd rather spend his time at Fazbear's Fright than upstairs. It was the best... for everyone's safety.

Still, he embraced the warmth he felt.

"That's how I show affection to someone. And you seriously needed a hug." Skylar said once she let him go.

"Thanks Sky." Springtrap said.

"You're welcome, Springy." Sky smiled. Springtrap grimaced, but then gave a half-grin.

"Do me a favor and never call me that in front of everyone else."

"Alright, Spring." Sky noted the distant expression on his face. "What's wrong now?"

"You'll never be safe around me." Springtrap stared at the ground. "I'm still not done with him. He's gone now, but he'll return. He always does."

Sky knew he was talking about the Murderer.

"We'll risk it. Ain't my first time I put myself in danger. And it won't be the last time." Sky said with a firm, confident expression.

"You're suicidal." Springtrap narrowed his eyes.

"You ain't the first one who told me that." Sky smiled. "I did crazier things."

"Something with your friend? That dead girl." Springtrap asked.

"You know Annie?" Skylar blinked.

"We talked a few times and she told me you're the kindest and most selfless person she knows." Springtrap said. "She told me what happened. And that you were bullied. A lot."

"Yeah. But, past is past and I'm glad I met Annie once again." Sky stood up and Springtrap as well. The two looked at each other.

"We need to get out." Springtrap said. Sky nodded. "All I know is that are two Exits and both are blocked. However, there exists a hidden room with an Air-Vent. But I can't open it."

"Then I will." Sky said.

 **xXx**

"I have enough of this waiting." Freddy growled, going to the hidden door. "I'm going down there and get her out."

"Freddy, that's a bad idea." Bonnie said. "A very bad idea."

"I don't care. If something happens to her, I'd never be able to forgive myself!"

The entire robot cast stared at Freddy. He was angry and in despair.

"I don't want an another Incident to happen. We got a new chance with Sky and I won't let go off it." Freddy opened the door to the Safe Room. He was stunned at the sight. "Who boarded it up?"

He turned around and saw the others staring at him.

Puppet stepped out.

"No one is going inside."

 **xXx**

"It won't take long." Skylar said as she used her remaining token to unscrew the Air-Vent bars. "Ta-da! It's open!"

Springtrap yanked the bars out. Skylar then crawled inside. She turned around and looked at Springtrap.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Right behind you." Springtrap entered it.

The two started crawling.

"Any idea where it leads?" Sky asked.

"Nope. I thought you'd know." Springtrap said.

"Oh, well..." Sky sighed.

 **xXx**

"Puppet?"

Freddy glared at him.

"Are you nuts? What have done?! You locked Skylar inside with Springtrap!"

"I did it for everyone's safety. This place is supposed to be boarded up. FOREVER!"

Puppet and Freddy had a glaring contest. Freddy was enraged. He hated Puppet so much that he could barely control himself.

But before he could do anything, the team heard rumbling coming from the Kitchen.

 **xXx**

Skylar kicked the bars away and crawled out.

"Where the hell are we?" Springtrap asked as they got out.

"At the Kitchen." Skylar said. "Animatronic Area."

She opened the door just as the 'bot got outside.

"Freddy!" Sky yelled, jumping at the bear Animatronic.

"Sky! I'm so glad you're alright!" Freddy hugged her tightly.

"Omigoshi, Sky!" Chica cried out. "We were so worried!"

"I'm fine guys!" Skylar said as Freddy let her go.

"How did ya get out?" Foxy asked.

"I had help." Skylar said.

"Whose?" Puppet frowned.

"Surely not yours."

Everyone turned around as Springtrap walked out.

"Hello!" He grinned.

"SCREEEEEEE!"

"RAAAAAUGHHHRRR!"

Every 'bot (except Freddy, Goldie and Puppet) started screaming (not to mention that Foxy and Bonnie and BB and Toy Bonnie hugged each other in a fit of terror). Skylar covered her ears. Springtrap narrowed his eyes, feeling like he's surrounded by idiots.

"RIIIIIAAAAAAAUUUUGHHHHHRR!"

His scream silenced everyone, leaving everybody (but Sky, Goldie, Freddy and Puppet shaking). Springtrap looked satisfied by the result.

"That's better. Now..." he glared at them, "...which idiot has boarded up the door?"

Everyone (except Skylar) pointed at Puppet. The 'bot in question gave everyone a WTF?! expression. Springtrap approached Puppet, with everyone taking a HUGE step back.

Puppet gulped nervously.

"You are going to unseal the Fazbear's Fright - understood?!" Springtrap hissed at him. Puppet rapidly nodded. Springtrap grinned. "Now, get lost!"

He growled, with Puppet and the Toys running back to their area in fear. Springtrap turned now to the Animatronics, grinning like a maniac. Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and Goldie were hiding behind Freddy and Skylar... who suddenly burst out laughing.

"That was awesome!" Sky laughed. "I've never seen Puppet being so scared. Good job!"

She gave Springtrap a fist bump.

"Yep, I showed him. And I doubt he'll annoy you again. Unless he wants to face me." Springtrap chuckled. The two looked at the other Animatronics. They all were rather shocked and baffled, not understanding a bit of what was going on.

"Oh yeah, you don't know it yet. Turns out Spring here is a nice guy and, as usual, all what Puppet said were lies." Skylar shrugged. "Oh, and I thought it would be nice if he joins the Fazbear Gang. Can he?"

Cue to puppy-eyes (even Spring tilted his head to come of as cute). The Animatronics stared at her with dropped jaws.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

"Sky... can we talk in private?" Freddy asked the girl. He looked at Springtrap. "No offense."

"None taken." Springtrap replied carefreely.

Freddy literally pushed/pulled Skylar to the Backstage. The rest followed with a nervous look, eyeing Springtrap, who waved at them with his signature slasher smile. They waved back and booked it out. Especially Goldie did his best to hide himself.

"Hey, Fredbear... nice to see you again." Springtrap said. Goldie froze and noped the heck out of there.

Springtrap burst out laughing. He simply loved to scare people.

 **xXx**

"ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"What's the matter?" Skylar pouted. "Spring is a cool guy."

"You don't understand..." Beat. "Spring?"

Freddy stared at her.

"Yeah. He's really nice to me and just happens to be a victim of circumstances. Much like you guys. Plus, he never intended to kill me. He just did his job as a horror attraction." Skylar explained.

"Skylar, are you sure?" Freddy asked. "Springtrap is dangerous..."

"And protective of me. The only one who should actually fear him is Puppet." Skylar chuckled. "Seriously, it's okay!"

"How do you know he's not lying?" Chica asked.

"Trust me, he ain't." Skylar said.

Springtrap looked at the floor. He was listening to their conversation, knowing the 'bots won't trust him. However, he was happy Sky did and that only mattered. He looked around the Dining Area and decided it might be good to explore it - just in case Sky convinces the Animatronics that he can stay.

"The Murderer's spirit ain't here anymore. Trust me. Only the kids are here." Sky said.

"The kids? You met the kids?!" Foxy stared at her.

"Yeah and they were having a party down there. They seem to like Fazbear's Fright as much as I do." Skylar smirked.

"Down... WHY?!" Bonnie was baffled.

"It's a memorial place." Skylar shrugged. "Just... trust me."

The Animatronics looked at each other and than at her.

"Well, I trust you...and him." Goldie shuddered. The rest, one by one, agreed. They exited and looked around.

"Where is he?" Freddy asked.

Suddenly, they saw the Office lights turning off. A confused Springtrap walked out, holding the Monitor.

"Alright, who the hell turned the lights off?" Springtrap asked.

The group stared at him. Then they burst out laughing. Springtrap was baffled.

"What's so funny?"


	40. Salvaged

Woa, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!

I'm SOOOO glad you all like Springtrap's personality and trust me, there's more! This story is gonna get continued since I still didn't conclude the various subplots and there's still FNaF 4 and the Halloween update, so no worries.

This time, we have the song **Salvaged** by **NateWantsToBattle** which I personally consider to be Springtrap's theme song.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 39:**

 **It's been years**

 **Since I've seen a face around here**

 **I was broken and alone**

 **In that hell I called my home**

 **Should have left me to decay**

 **Finding me was your worst mistake**

 **And I've found my new obsession**

 **Now it's just you and me**

 **xXxXx**

It was 12 AM. Springtrap knew it. It was time to move and now he stood in front of the door which led him to the Safe Room. He gulped, a bit nervous. Despite the Animatronics telling him they trust him, he knew they didn't completely trust him. They only tolerated him because Skylar trusted him. And he wasn't a member of their gang. Yet.

What Springtrap was actually afraid of is opening the door to the Safe Room only to find out it was boarded up again and everyone lied to him.

Springtrap extended his hand and put it on the door knob. It opened. It really opened! Springtrap felt relieved. So, they would try and give him a chance. He sighed in relief.

He got to the hidden door and opened it, ending up at the Restrooms. He deeply breathed in and took a peek at the Dining Area. He wanted to figure out what they were doing during the night. He wanted to get familiar with their schedule.

And although he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to be a member of their team.

He was a bit surprised when he saw that the Animatronics were doing nothing special. Chica, Cakey and Freddy were talking and Bonnie and Foxy were playing chess with Goldie watching them. Also, they didn't pay attention when he got out. He cleared his throath.

"Um, hello?" Springtrap announced his presence. The Gang just glanced over to him, greeted him and carried on with what they were doing.

Okay, this was something Springtrap didn't expect. They simply ignored him. Springtrap glanced around, feeling awkward. He wished Skylar was here coz he slowly got the urge to run back to Fazbear's Fright. He was more than 30 years locked inside the Safe Room and became socially awkward. He had no idea how to handle people properly.

Instead, he kept cool and simply walked around, the others not minding him. He stepped in front of the door which led to the Toys Area and planned to open it.

"Don't bother opening it."

Springtrap turned around and saw Freddy looking at him.

"The Toys barricaded the door once everyone left. They were even unwilling to let Skylar inside." Freddy continued.

"Why would she bother going inside?" Springtrap asked.

"Routine check." Bonnie answered, not taking his eyes of the board.

"...Okay." Springtrap said. He hoped the girl would soon be back. He sat on the Show Stage and waited, occasionally glancing at Bonnie and Foxy's state of game. Mostly, he was just looking around, trying to be patient.

Only, he felt awkward and was growing annoyed.

Until suddenly Balloon Boy ran inside, laughing like an idiot and holding batteries. He was followed by Toy Bonnie, who was followed by an annoyed Skylar who waved with the Flashlight.

"Gimme the batteries back!"

"NOOOOOOO!" BB cried back, turning around and throwing them to Toy Bonnie who catched them. Skylar ran over to Toy Bonnie, who tossed them back to BB.

Springtrap stared at them, rather confused. He was even more confused because nobody seemed to be surprised by what was going on. Instead, they all groaned in annoyance, while Skylar was chasing the two around.

Springtrap sprung (no pun intended) into action and catched the batteries just as BB threw them to Toy Bonnie. The two Toys turned around with horrified expressions on their faces.

"So, you like playing games, huh?" Springtrap glared at them. The two screamed like little girls and ran back to their Area. Springtrap looked amused. "This was fast," he looked at the gang. "This happens often?"

"Usually two-three times per Night." Bonnie replied as he made his move. "You'll get used to it..."

"Thanks for helping." Skylar put the batteries into the Flashlight, flicking it on and off. "I seriously need to hide those things better."

"You can't hide batteries from BB." Chica stated. "He'll find them anyways."

"Yeah." Skylar muttered.

"Checkmate baby!" Bonnie grinned with Foxy groaning.

"I hate dis game." Foxy growled.

And again, it seemed like everyone has forgotten about the undead hare in the room. Except, they haven't. Especially Goldie, who did his best to not try make eye-contact with Springtrap.

"Hey Sky, are you hungry?" Chica asked. "You want some Mini-Pizzas?"

"Sure." Skylar nodded. Chica and Cakey ran into the Kitchen. Springtrap wondered if this was just an excuse to not be in the same room with him. "Oh, Chica!"

The Animatronic in question returned.

"I have some news." Skylar clapped, drawing everyone's attention. "I talked to the manager and he said he'll contact the owner, but I think I can tell you now - we'll open Fazbear's Fright! In other words, Springtrap is back as an entertainer."

"WHAT?!"

The 'bots were stunned, but Springtrap was shocked, dropping his jaw (and partially exposing the corpse).

"But how... did you... How did you manage that?" Springtrap asked.

"You said you're lacking visitors. So, I decided to solve that problem. The manager didn't even know about the horror attraction, but after telling him about it, he was delighted about the idea. Especially since the last attraction burned down. Oh, and Mike might appear to check the wires. Just in case. Probably in the early morning while I'm still working." Skylar explained. "So Chica, you can make some extra pizzas."

"Alright!" Chica chirped, completely unfazed by the situation. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Goldie, Springtrap and even Cakey were stunned.

"Apparently, when it comes to pizzas, Chica would forget her head if it wasn't screwed on her shoulders." Bonnie commented.

"Aye..." Foxy agreed and Goldie and Freddy just nodded.

"I HEARD THAT!" Chica responded, leaving the door open.

"Should I take a note to not piss her off?" Springtrap asked, a bit worried.

The rest nodded.

"Whatever you do, don't insult her cooking skills." Bonnie said. He grinned. "If you do, well, it was nice knowin' ya."

Springtrap returned with a death glare, causing Bonnie to withdraw and squeak.

"Ugh, I'll go practise on my guitar." Bonnie quickly ran away to the Backstage.

Springtrap was a bit surprised, as he actually didn't plan to scare him - he just didn't get the joke. But, the damage was already done. Foxy quickly excused himself and walked to the Pirate Cove, putting the _Out of Order_ sign and closing the curtains. Goldie (much to Springtrap's annoyance) simply teleported away, obviously not wanting to talk with his old companion about the _good, ol' times_ ; simply because those times were everything but good. Freddy merely shrugged, gave Springtrap a _I'm sorry, I can't help you_ look and walked away.

Springtrap looked at Sky with an expression which practically screamed _What did I do?_ The girl shrugged, feeling helpless.

"Let's go to the Office," she said.

 **xXx**

At the Office, Springtrap finally got a chance to say what he felt and thought.

"This wasn't really the best ice-breaking." Springtrap muttered, playing with the Monitor absent-mindedly. Sky took it away before the lights get _turned off_ again.

"I didn't fair better with them during my first two weeks either." Skylar said. "They were hellbent on killing me. Until Chica decided it might be a good idea to bring me a pizza."

"And how is that supposed to help me?" Springtrap asked.

Beat.

"I have no idea." Skylar shrugged. "But, I thought it'd be nice to know."

Springtrap smiled. For some reason, Skylar managed to cheer him up.

"It was bad, huh?" Springtrap asked.

" _Bad_ doesn't even scratch the surface. It was a _nightmare."_ Skylar said. "I faced 5 and then about 11 killer Animatronics five Nights straight, not to mention the additional Nights. I was threatened that I'd get killed, bombarded by various hallucinations, was deprived of sleep for weeks, ended up scarred mentally and physically, found out this place has a gruesome past..."

"It's amazing you didn't lose it." Springtrap said.

"Yeah. But, do you know why?" Skylar looked at him. "The Missing Children Incident. Annie probably told you how she died."

"She did. And it was... less bloody than this case." Springtrap said.

"There were 4 other kids. I knew them. However, I never found out why it happened. And the killer was never caught." Skylar said. Springtrap stared at her.

"And that's why you clinged to The Missing Children Incident. It was so similar to your situation and you had to know how it happened and why it happened." Springtrap concluded. "And, if the killer was caught."

"Yes." Skylar said. "I'm just glad this has a happy ending."

"More like a bittersweet ending." Springtrap muttered. "But yes, the kids are free to go. And yet they decided to stay and protect everything until they make sure someone knows the truth. And while they're at that, they decided to have some fun."

"I'm not angry at them. Or anybody. I did have fun, despite nearly losing my mind. And I met a lot of great friends. I can't really complain. Especially since you and the other Animatronics are basically my only aand best friends. Though, there's also Mike, Katie and the kids." Skylar said.

"Could you explain me first who this Mike-guy is? And who's Katie?" Springtrap asked.

"Mike's an ex-Night Guard who spent 7 Nights against the Fazbear Gang aka Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie. He's now the mechanic and day guard and has some idea what's going on here. Katie is a 6 year old girl whom I'm babysitting." Skylar explained.

"Okay. Seems like I have a lot of to catch up." Springtrap said.

"Don't worry, it won't be that hard." Skylar smiled.

 **xXx**

"How long are they there?" Bonnie asked as he and Foxy looked down the West Hallway. Freddy and Goldie were doing the same with the East Hallway.

"Dunno." Freddy said, frowning. "But he's dead if he tries to harm her."

"Ain't his description _zombie hare_? So, you don't really have to bother with it." Bonnie chuckled.

"Bon, dis really ain't a time for a joke." Foxy growled.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Chica joined them.

"Spying. DUH!" Bonnie said. The chick Animatronic rolled her eyes.

"Where's Sky?" Chica asked.

"At the Office with Springtrap." Goldie said. "And we have no idea what's going on."

"Why don't you go down and see it by yourself?" Chica asked. The four looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Do you want to go down?" Bonnie asked.

"Ugh, ummm... not really." Chica admitted.

"That's really surprising. We used to know Springtrap, even be _friends_ and 30 years later we're afraid of approaching him." Freddy said.

"Oh, the irony." Bonnie rolled his eyes. "And the fact there's The Murderer's corpse inside him doesn't make it any better. I mean, the Toys totally barricaded their area and you saw how afraid Puppet was. There has to be a reason for going into panic mode."

"I think we should still try to trust her." Goldie said. "Despite... the history we had with him."

"Yer talkin' about the Incident?" Foxy asked.

"I'm talking about The Bite." Goldie replied.

There was a short silence. Bonnie broke it.

"Somebody seriously needs to go down there and listen to their conversation."

 **xXx**

"I doubt they'll change their opinion about me." Springtrap shook his head. "Even though they know me."

"How long?" Sky asked.

"Since the 80s." Springtrap said. "But spending 30 years in the Safe Room didn't really help me. I mean, I have zero idea what had been going on here since '87."

"So, you know about The Bite?" Skylar asked.

"I witnessed it. More or less." Springtrap shrugged.

"Wait... You were at the '87 pizzeria?" Skylar stared at him in surprise.

"In the Parts/Service Room. But only for a short while." Springtrap said. "I was called Spring Bonnie."

"I know about that name. But it seems like somebody decided to change your name." Skylar said.

"The Fazbear's Fright staff decided to have some fun and give me a name which is more suiting. And truthfully, it really sounds better. For Creator's sake, Bonnie is a girl's name!" Springtrap said.

"You have no idea how much problems Bonnie and Toy Bonnie had with that. Especially Toy Bonnie." Skylar said.

"I guess the eye-lashes didn't help." Springtrap chuckled. "Speaking of names, I heard you call that yellow bear Goldie."

"Golden Freddy. Goldie's just a nickname." Skylar said.

"Well, his actual name is Fredbear." Springtrap said. Skylsr's eyes widened, but she kept calm.

"So?" She asked.

"I thought you might want to know more about The Bite? Did they tell you?" Sprintrap asked.

"They said they don't remember it." Skylar said. Springtrap growled.

" _They don't remember it_ my ass. Oh, they weren't there to see it, at least not the details, but I'm pretty sure they do remember it." Springtrap growled.

"Spring." Skylar looked at him. Springtrap calmed down. "I have no idea if they lied to me about it or not, but I don't care. I realized that the only way to find out more is to do it by myself. I knew this was as traumatizing as the Incident and due Puppet, they put more attention to it than The Bite. If they don't want to talk about it, I understand. And you don't have to tell me about it either. Heck, I didn't even get used to the idea that there existed Hybrid Animatronics."

"Okay." Springtrap said.

 **xXx**

"This wasn't surprising at all." Goldie whispered. The Animatronics finally gathered enough courage to actually approach the Office.

"I'm glad Sky still trusts us." Chica whispered. She, Freddy and Goldie were at the East Hallway and Bonnie and Foxy were at the West Hallway.

"Shhh..." Freddy silenced them.

"Okay." Springtrap sighed. "But, I wonder what I should do now. They're avoiding me only coz I look scary and coz I have a corpse."

"No." Sky shook her head. "They're just afraid you might hurt me."

Beat.

"Okay. What part didn't you understand in _I wouldn't hurt you ever?_ I mean, you're the first person who actually showed that you care about me, despite being a complete monster." Springtrap said. "Truthfully, I'd rather be the person who'd rip apart the poor idiot who upsets you. And no censorship."

"Umm... thanks. But there's no need for violence until I say so." Skylar said. Springtrap smiled.

"Ow, maaan..." he groaned. Skylar giggled.

"Oh, and guys... you can come out now." Skylar looked at both doors. The Animatronics werr so stunned they literally fell over into the Office. Springtrap was surprised.

"How did you know we're here?" Bonnie asked as he stood up.

"I'm the Night Guard. I know everything what's going on here." Skylar smirked.

"Ow really?" Bonnie crossed his arms. "If you know everything then tell me what number I'n thinking about."

"Your guitar." Skylar deadpaned. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Wow! You're good." Bonnie said.

"Still, what the hell is this all about?" Springtrap was still confused.

"First - stop cursing." Freddy said as he got up. Springtrap blinked, surprised the bear was brave enough to call him out on his cursing. Freddy looked at Skylar. "And second, sorry for spying on you but we were just worried."

"That I'd hurt her? You're out of your mind!" Springtrap growled.

"Umm... sorry."Freddy said. "I guess we should've trusted you more. Or at least talked about it instead of avoiding the issue."

"Told ya!" Skylar chirped. "Besides, in my definition of friendship, friends accept each other the way they are. And Spring here needs some help as he lacks social skills."

"I don't lack anything!" Springtrap growled. He was met with Skylar's glare. He gulped. "Okay, maybe I do - but I still don't see the point!"

"You ain't the only one." Bonnie said. Springtrap glared at him, with Bonnie yelping and quickly hiding behind Foxy.

"Ugh, Sky... I have a question." Chica rose her hand. "This is a pizzeria, right? For family-fun and kid-friendly. No offense, but I don't see how a horror attraction should fit into that picture."

"It does, more than you think." Skylar said. "I talked with Sally, she works at the local library BTW, and she told me that a lot of people were disappointed when Fazbear's Fright burned down."

She eyed Springtrap.

"Why are you looking at me?" Springtrap protested.

"I'm just assuming things." Skylar said, smiling.

"Really funny." Springtrap frowned.

"Anyways, people here are interested into Freddy's because of the legend." Skylar said.

"What legend?" Bonnie asked. Goldie rolled his eyes... err, dots.

"We're the legend." Goldie stated. "The rumors about killer Animatronics."

"Exactly, but it stays only at that part. People wave it off as just rumors. Still, they know this place's history - or at least a part of it - and that's why they keep coming. They're curious about the darker side of this pizzeria which, seriously, nobody considers completely kid-friendly anymore. By re-introducing the horror attraction, we split the pizzeria into two segments: one being the _family-friendly_ pizzeria with Animatronics who sing and play with children and the second being a horror attraction for people who want to learn more about the darker side of the pizzeria." Skylar explained.

"People are interested into the darker side? That's new!" Chica blinked.

"It's not new. There had been other places, infamous for killings or for being haunted, and turned into horror attractions. You guys ain't the first ones." Skylar said.

"Well, it's been more than 30 years. We wanted to forget everything..." Fredy said.

"But some things cannot be forgotten." Springtrap interupted. "And that's what the kids wanted - they wanted somebody to remember them."

"And I was pretty lucky to survive long enough to solve that part of history." Skylar said. "Like I already said, you don't have to tell me anything anymore. I hace my own ways of figuring things out."

"And you did a great job while doing it." Freddy said.

"Speaking of job, I wonder what the Toys are now doing." Skylar smirked slyly.

"Did you tell them about Fazbear's Fright?" Chica asked.

"Nope. I wanted to surprise them once it opens." Skylar giggled.

"Now that's mean." Foxy said, but he grinned.

"What makes it even funnier is that Fazbear's Fright covers both the Animatronic and the Toys Area." Skylar said. "One entrance leads to the Safe Room and the second is nearby he Parts/Service Room. And since the Toys are afraid of Springtrap, you can already assume what might happen next."

"They'll freak out." Bonnie stated. Then he grined. "Hey, that doesn't sound that bad."

"So, keeping me here, you'll make sure the Toys won't bother you." Springtrap concluded. "I'm feeling used."

"Nobody said you _must_ stay here. You can freely roam around all over the place; that's the deal we all agreed on. And that includes the Toys." Freddy said.

"Of course, if ye even want to go to ta Toys Area, ye'll first have ta break their barricades." Foxy said.

"Or just use the other entrance at Fazbear's Fright. I checked it - it's open." Skylar said. "When I came there, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were patrolling in the corridor which connects the Toys and the Animatronics Area. Until BB stole the batteries."

The Gang laughed.

"What about Puppet?" Goldie asked.

"He's still sulking inside the Gift Box." Skylar said.

"He got what he deserved." Springtrap growled.

"Maybe... but for now, try to keep away from troubles with them." Skylar said. "All of you."

"Now _that's_ mean." Springtrap muttered. "I hoped I could have some fun."

"The Toys are paranoid enough, so no thanks." Skylar told him. "For now, leave them alone. I don't want the Toys have a heartattack or the robot equivalent of that. Geez, even Puppet went into panic mode when he heard me approaching the Prize Corner."

"Oh, I'd love to see that." Bonnie said. "You didn't take a picture, right?"

"No." Skylar lowered her eye-lids. "And although I don't like Puppet, do me a favor and don't upset him. He's pretty sensitive since yesterday."

"You mean after I scared the hell out of him?" Springtrap asked.

"Yeah, but there's more behind it. I think he's still upset coz the kids were cheering for me all the time and after hearing that song the previous night, something must've snapped inside him." Skylar said.

"You want to say he's nice now?" Chica asked.

"Nope, he's still the ol' grumpy self and he still hates me, but I don't mind." Skylar said. "I believe he'll soon be fine."

"What a shame." Springtrap muttered.

"Hey, I'm glad that at least you six get along with each other." Skylar said. The Animatronics looked at each other, but they mostly stared at Freddy and Springtrap. The two looked at each other, being silent for a while.

"Well..." Freddy started. "Welcome to the team."

"You won't regret it." Springtrap nodded.

"ALRIGHT!" Skylar cheered.

At the same time, the lights turned off. Apparently, Skylar forgot to pull down the Monitor.

"Okay, what's wrong with the power here?!"

Came Springtrap's annoyed comment. The Animatronics' eyes glew in the darkness, while Skylar searched for the Flashlight.

"The power in this Office is limited. The fan, the Monitor, the blast doord and hall lights waste all the power." Skylar explained as she turned on th Flashlight. "Let's go to the Dining Area."

 **xXx**

Meanwhile, the Toys were in front of the Show Stage in their area, with Puppet still sulking at the Prize Corner. Toy Freddy was walking up-down, the rest sitting around and watching him.

"So, now what?" Toy Chica asked. "What are we supposed to do about... _him_?"

"Why don't we ask Puppet?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I doubt he's in shape to help us." Toy Freddy said.

"We're on our own." Mangle said concluded.

"HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB laughed for no reason. The rest glared at him.

"What's so funny?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"..." BB stared at him. "Nothing. HAHAH! HAHAH!"

Cue to facepalm by the other Toys.

"Okay, I, Toy Bonnie and BB'll go and spy on them." Toy Freddy said. Toy Bonnie rose his hand.

"I have two questions. First: WHAT?! Second: ARE YOU NUTS?!" Toy Bonnie glared at Toy Freddy. "I'm not going anywhere near them."

"You are." Toy Freddy said. "I mean, look at BB. He's glad he's coming."

"HAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB laughed. Toy Bonnie lowered his eye-lids.

"You know he's an idiot, do you?" Toy Bonnie deadpaned.

"Yeah, but he's our idiot. Deal with it." Toy Freddy sighed.

"HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

"SHUT UP BB!"

...

"HAH!"

Cue to facepalm.

 **xXx**

Back to the Animatronics Area, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie tried to teach Springtrap how to play chess. It didn't turn well...

"I hate this game." Springtrap growled as Bonnie beat him again.

"Patience is all what you need." Bonnie said in a _highly spiritual teacher/mentor_ manner. Springtrap just glared at him.

"Yer talkin' 'bout patience..." Foxy narrowed his eyes. "The last time I beat ya, ye knocked off the table."

Springtrap and Goldie chuckled as Bonnie glared at Foxy and _vice versa_. They suddenly heard steps and saw the door to the Toys Area closing.

Springtrap had this mischievous slasher grin on his face. He gestured Foxy, Goldie and Bonnie to follow him and they got the point, tip-toeing to the entrance.

 _Meanwhile at the other side..._

"Do you think they saw us?" Toy Bonnie asked Toy Freddy.

"I hope they didn't." Toy Freddy said.

"HAHAHAH!"

"SHUT UP BB!"

What they didn't know is that the other four Animatronics were standing/crouching next to the door, the door itself being the only thing which separated them. And they were up to something, all grinning slyly, with Springtrap gesturing something.

He held out three fingers.

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One..._

 **"SCREEEEEEEEE!"/"ROOOOAAAAARRGGGHHH!"/"RIIIIAAAAUUUGHHHHR!"**

 **"RAAAAAUUUUGHHHHHRRRR!"**

Springtrap, Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie burst out laughing like idiots after scaring the hell out of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and BB by using their signature screeches.

Freddy, Chica, Cakey and Skylar watched this, resulting into Freddy making a facepalm, Chica and Cakey rolling their eyes and Skylar giggling.

"Maybe I should check on the Toys." Sky muttered as Freddy eyed her.

"Excellent idea," he replied. Skylar shook her head in amusement and approached the four.

"Y'know, this was funny, but could you skip the part where you traumatize everyone for the rest of their lives?" she asked.

"It was just a joke." Springtrap defended the team.

"I know, but I don't want them to act paranoid. Having Puppet around is already enough." Skylar muttered as she crossed over to the Toys Area. The four lookef at each other and burst out laughing again.

 **xXx**

Mike wasn't really impressed by Springtrap. Actually, he was grumpy and sleepy, due to having to stand up so early so he just waved Springtrap off (much to the latter's annoyance) and quickly checked the wires and drove back home.

Skylar's shift was ending and she was still at the Toys Area, trying to calm down the Toys. Meanwhile, the Animatronics were preparing themselves for the following day and Springtrap was about to enter the Safe Room and go down to Fazbear's Fright as Freddy stopped him.

"What is it?" Springtrap asked, curious about what Freddy wanted to tell him.

"I just wanted to apologize, in the name of everyone, for our paranoid behavior." Freddy said.

"You guys seem to love to aplogize a lot." Springtrap asked.

"After Skylar got here, we had to get used to that." Freddy replied. "I'm glad you're in our team."

"Well, thanks for trusting me." Springtrap replied. "If I was in your place, I would've let the door locked. But now, for the first time, I'm actually glad I got salvaged from the fire."

"You ain't the only one. I and everyone else are also glad we all got a second chance." Freddy muttered. "Thanks to Sky."

"Yeah." Springtrap smirked.

"Thanks to Sky."


	41. Welcome

Sorry for the delay. Like said, I won't be anymore able to update the chapters so frequently. Maybe one or two per week. On the other hand, the chapters are getting longer.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm really happy about your comments!

Now, answering the questions about:

 **Shipping Wars -** Okay, I'm not a shipper. Honestly. However, I decided to leave some subtle traces of whom I might ship with who, but don't expect much. Mostly, those shipping are for comedic purposes so don't think of them as being something serious. However, there might be one pairing I actually favorite and will probably feature more. Can you guess which?

 **FNaF 4 -** Truthfully, I'm waiting for the Halloween update to reveal more until I can start FNaF 4. Until then, you'll get a very long arc I love to call **Mayhem** **at Freddy's Arc,** which'll feature a lot of subplots (for example, the subplot with Josh, or the subplot with Skylar's killer) and I guess that, once I end the **FNaF 4 Arc** , the fic will also get finished. I planned to put in all four games into this fic (I thought I might also put some of the **FNaF Movie lore,** but I guess I'll leave that for some other time). So, you'll have to wait till Halloween for that, but believe me, you'll be stunned! XD

Now up to the chapter. This one is called simply **Welcome** because, well, Fazbear's Fright has opened. (Kids: YAY!) The lyrics belong to the song **Five Nights at Freddy's 3** by **RoomieOfficial.**

Speaking of lyrics, I just found two brand new songs about FNaF 4 which are absolutely amazing and ridiculously catchy. I simply can't get them out of my head. One of them is **Break My Mind** by **DAGames** and the second (and currently my favorite) is **The Monsters Under My Bed** by **Aviators.** I really recommend them, they're real earworms.

Enjoy!

 **Edit:** I forgot to answer the question about the **Fanmade Games.** Truthfully, the only one I played was **Five Nights at F*ckboy's 3** at my cousin's and I met up with Cranky Kong a dozen of times, even before I started the game properly. So, yeah... in revenge towards Cranky Kong and all the Party Hats I died to, I guess I'll include a **FNaFB** parody chapter (or maybe more of them).

* * *

 **Night 40:**

 **Five nights, five nights only**

 **Five nights, five nights only**

 **Five nights, five nights only**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **Five nights, five nights only**

 **...five nights only...**

 **Five nights, five nights only**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 ** _Phone Dude:_**

 ** _„Hey man, ok, I have some awesome news for you_**

 ** _You're not gonna believe this_**

 ** _We found one, a real one..."_**

 **Welcome to Fazbear's Fright**

 **The new attraction**

 **You'll be the guard at night**

 **You'll see some action**

 **Yeah something's not quite right**

 **A strange contraption**

 **Moves in and out of sight**

 **You know he's comin'**

 **xXxXx**

Today, Skylar was woken up by the loud ringing of her mobile phone. Just as she was about to throw the thing out of her window, she looked at the caller's ID. It was the manager.

"Hello?" Skylar responded, falling back onto her bed and hugging the Bonnie Plushie. She decorated her entire bed with the Plushies she won.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Mrs. Winchester..." the manager said. "But I need you here. Now!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Skylar yawned as she canceled the call.

She had no idea what was going on or why the manager has called her, but she figured out it had something to do with the 'bots. She was recognized by the staff as the Night Guard who escaped the _killer Animatronics._ They still couldn't believe it she didn't quit. The real kicker was when she refused the day shift in favor for the night shift, for which everyone thought to be a crazy move. She didn't care. She loved spending her nights with the Animatronics, despite the fact she almost died several times.

Hardcore survivor indeed.

 **xXx**

Wearing her usual Night Guard uniform, she knocked and entered the manager's office. She found the manager talking with a man, who looked a bit amused about something, with the manager looking worried and shaking his head.

"Um, did I interupt something?" Skylar rose her voice. The two looked at her. "I can come later."

"No, you didn't interupt anything. In fact, we've been talking about you, Mrs. Winchester," the manager said.

"Okaaay..." Skylar felt uneasy. "So, what did I do now? Am I in trouble?"

The other man laughed.

"No, don't worry. You ain't in any trouble. In fact, we were talking about giving you a promotion," the man said.

"What?" Skylar dropped her jaw.

"Of course, if you want to accept it. I already heard that you'd rather stay at your current position," the man said.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Skylar looked at the man. "And yes, I l'd rather stay in my current position."

"Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself - though, I thought Henry already told you who I am.," the man extended his hand. "Scott Hawthorn. I'm the current owner of this restaurant."

"Skylar Winchester. Nice to meet you, sir." Skylar shook his hand.

"Please, it's Scott. No need for formalities." Scott told her.

"Likewise." Skylar nodded.

"Now, speaking of the promotion..." Henry stood up. "I was just telling Scott about your achievements. Namely, spending less than two months locked in with 12 Animatronics and watching three Areas. And taking overtimes."

"Well, I like my job. Is something wrong with that?" Skylar said.

"No, not at all. I'm glad you like your job and since you refuse a promotion as your prize, I hoped a little bonus will make up for your hard work. But, I'd like to speak in private with you about it." Scott said. "What do you think?"

"Sure." Skylar nodded.

 **xXx**

The two walked around the pizzeria, talking.

"Henry called me several times to tell me about you. You probably know about the issues with the Night Guards, so it was really surprising when you didn't quit after a day or two. Not to mention you stayed here for an entire month." Scott said.

"I like challenges. Besides, it wasn't a big deal." Skylar shrugged.

"I believe it has something to do with the Animatronics, right?" Scott asked as Skylar waved back to Chica who greeted them.

"I guess so." Skylar said. "I have never been in such a pizzeria and I was curious about the robots."

"I see. I believe you're already aware why they were nicknamed _Killer Animatronics._ " Scott said.

"Well, I heard about the rumors about them trying to kill the Night Guards..."

"And experienced."

"Yes, that to." Skylar frowned. "Hey, what's the point of that?"

"Not many people know, but I believe you do. These Animatronics... they're sentient."

Skylar stared at him.

How did he know it?! She thought that only she and Mike knew about the Animatronics' sentience.

„You seem to be quite surprised." Scott said, mildly curious. „I thought you already knew it."

„I _know_ they're sentient." Skylar narrowed her eyes. „But I didn't know you knew it as well, sir."

„I did. And it's _Scott,_ not _sir._ " Scott said.

Skylar rose her head and looked around, seeing Freddy looking at her with a worried expression on his face. She smiled, assuring him she was fine. Scott noticed the little exchange.

„I see you found friends here." Scott said. „Was it hard to convince them not to kill you?"

„The first week was a nightmare. The second was more like an introduction to each other. Gradually, they got used to me being here." Skylar explained. „But how do you know about them being sentient?"

„Because I heard them talking." Scott said as they crossed into the Toys Area. „After being refurbished to look as original as possible, they were left at a storage before they could be moved to this restaurant. When I visited the storage, I heard... voices."

„Which ones?" Skylar asked.

„I'm not really sure, but I think I heard Freddy talking. You see, at the storage, all 12 Animatronics were put into separate sections. The Toys had their own, Springtrap was on the other side and the 5 you know as the Fazbear Gang had their own section, so they weren't aware of each other being there." Scott explained.

„Until they came here." Skylar concluded.

„True. I couldn't make out much, but they were talking about a mission. And about a Night Guard. I believe they wanted to carry on with what they did in the past." Scott said.

„Yeah, they did. Until I came along. Now we're practically a family." Skylar said.

„Now I understand why you want to stay here so much." Scott said as they passed the Prize Corner. Skylar noticed that Puppet was inside the Gift Box, but it was obvious he was listening.

„I love my job here," she said loudly, knowing very well Puppet was listening. „I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

„I'm aware of that. So, instead of promoting you, you'll get a bonus." Scott said as they walked through the hallway into Office 2. „You'll be in charge for the Animatronics and for anything relevant to them. Also, you'll get a decent paycheck, plus a bonus of the overtime."

„Well, I did the overtime mostly because I wanted to stay here and have some fun." Skylar said. „And besides, I think I AM already in charge for the Animatronics, ain't I? I mean, I came up with the suggestion to open Fazbear's Fright."

„Now we're making it official. And you really deserve the bonus." Scott told her. „Also, due the opening of Fazbear's Fright this evening, you'll get a brand new uniform and I want you to participate at the opening."

„As the Night Guard?" Skylar chuckled. „Sure thing!"

„Great! Your uniform is already here and I already explained Henry to contact you or me if something happens to the Animatronics. Or they cause something to happen." Scott looked at her. „You sure you can take on so much responsibility?"

„I believe I can." Skylar nodded.

„Good. Because we really need to show them some care. As you already know, a lot of incidents happened during the past years – and they were accused of all of them." Scott said. Skylar blinked.

„What... do you mean...?" Skylar muttered. Scott just sighed, but walked away.

„I expect you here at least at 06:30 PM. The pizzeria will close at 6 PM so we can prepare everything for the opening of Fazbear's Fright. Don't be late."

Skylar looked as he walked away, a bit stunned and confused.

„HELLO!"

She was startled when she suddenly heard Balloon Boy. She turned her head and saw BB standing right next to her.

„HI!" he waved. „HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

„What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Game Area?" Skylar asked him. „And what's so funny?"

„I scared you – that's funny!" BB replied. He extended his hand, which was full with strings on which was a bunch of balloons. „Wanna a balloon?"

„Sure." Skylar took the purple one. „You probably heard that today's the opening of Fazbear's Fright. Ergo, it's time for Springtrap to show-off."

„Y-yeah..." BB stuttered. He and the Toys were still scared of Springtrap. The prank caused by him, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie the previous night didn't help either.

„Well, you'll have to deal with it. But I told you yesterday that Springtrap won't harm you – as long as you don't anger him. He just happens to like scaring people." Skylar said.

„And having a corpse inside his body." BB added.

„Yeah. Just, deal with it." Skylar said.

„Scottie said you're in charge for all the Animatronics here – does that mean everyone must listen to you?" BB asked.

Skylar shrugged.

„I guess so."

„Okay." BB smiled. „HAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

BB walked away, leaving Skylar holding her balloon with a confused expression on her face. She had zero idea what the 'bot was up to, but she felt that she won't like it.

 **xXx**

Skylar knew she was annoying, but she was glancing at the clock like every second while at the same time shuffling through her stuff which she already prepared ahead. All she needed to do was to put on her new uniform and she could go.

She sighed as she realized she still had plenty time to spare. What should she do?

She went to ther Facebook account, just to see if there were any new messages. And, surprise-surprise, there were about 20 of them – all from Josh. Most of them were questions about how she's doing and if she got the flowers, which she simply ignored. The last ones were rather,... intriguing.

 _I want to see you again..._

 _U ignore me coz you have a boyfriend?_

 _Please, answer!_

Skylar now had enough. She found Josh's number on his Facebook account and called him.

„Oi! Sky! You finally answered my calls!" Josh sounded cheerful. „So, when should I pick you up?"

„Listen, I really have enough of your messages!" Skylar growled. „I can't even browse my account without getting an another message. I don't want to see you again nor do I want to hang out with you!"

„But whhhhhhhhyyyyyy?!" Josh sounded like he was crying.

„Because I'm uncomfortable around you, Josh. I'm sorry, but this has to end now. Do me a favor and find a new friend, because I can't deal with your problems anymore." Skylar said.

„I don't have problems – you have!" Josh yelled angrily.

„Listen, I don't want to see you anymore. Yes, we were besties and whatnot, but we're past that now. And for the last time, I was NEVER EVER INTERESTED IN A BOYFRIEND-GIRLFRIEND MANNER INTO YOU!" Skylar yelled the last part. She then came up with an idea. „Also, yes I DO have a boyfriend."

Best tactic ever. She usually used that excuse when someone was hitting on her and it would always work.

However...

There was silence on the other side.

„...Did you get the flowers?"

The dark, calm voice sent chills down Skylar's spine. She didn't answer.

„...You're seeing someone else, right?"

She shuddered.

„How did you know my address?" Skylar finally asked.

„Don't worry – _I'll find you and your boyfriend."_ Josh said in a dark tone. _„And then, you'll be mine. Forever..."_

Skylar's eyes widened as she heard the last part.

She heard a click and then silence.

 **xXx**

Skylar sighed deeply. She arrived around 06:10 PM and just came out of the changing rooms, admiring her new uniform. The rest of the staff was discharged earlier and wouldn't arrive till 06:50 PM, so she was all alone with the Animatronics and she could prepare herself and them for the event. The opening was scheduled at 07:00 PM. Thanks to Skylar telling Sally about the opening of Fazbear's Fright, the word spread quickly and Skylar learned that there were a lot of curious costumers who wanted to see the horror attraction.

Currently, she was twirling on the tip of her toes, showing the 'bots her new uniform. The Toys also accompanied the Fazbear Gang (yes, Puppet was also there), but they made an _obvious_ distance between themselves and Springtrap. As much as Skylar knew, Balloon Boy told them everyone had now to listen to Skylar, which the Toys interpreted as as long as they're around Skylar, they don't have to fear that Springtrap might do something _evil_ to them. Puppet was annoyed because of Skylar's new status, but he kept quiet.

Skylar's old purplish-black uniform was replaced by a new one, which consisted of a black polo T-shirt. She didn't have a badge anymore. Instead, there was a golden print of a yellow badge on the upper right part of her chest with her name tag and the name of the restaurant. On the back were the words _SECURITY GUARD_ written with dark purple letters. She wore black jeans, matching sneakers and (she bought them by herself) black finger-less bike-gloves. On her belt was a holster for the Flashlight (she gave BB empty batteries, but apparently it didn't work and she had to take the Flashlight and the batteries and carry them around). Her brown hair was tied in a high pony-tail and she also got a baseball cap on which was the logo of the pizzeria.

„You look great!" Chica said.

„Thanks!" Skylar replied. „And I feel great as well. Plus, I'm not working on minimum wage anymore."

„Oh, and I'm sure you're particulary proud of that." Puppet said sarcastically.

„Sorry, Puppet, but not even your attitude can bring me down today." Skylar smiled smugly.

„Leave him!" Bonnie spotted the same smug smile. „He's just jealous coz you got a new shiny uniform."

„I am not." Puppet growled, crossing his arms and glaring.

„Sourpuss." Bonnie muttered.

Cue to Puppet staring at Bonnie with glowing eyes of doom and Bonnie yelping and hiding behind Foxy. The latter is not amused and is rolling his eyes.

Skylar was mildly annoyed by the scene, but she was still in an excellent mood. Luckily, the 'bots were getting along with each other (more or less) and she didn't have to worry about them starting a fight. At least, the Animatronic team showed some respect to Springtrap and the Toys were smart enough to not piss him off. Well, everyone except Puppet. He wasn't anymore hellbent on killing Skylar, but he gave her clear signs that he would make her life hellish. Skylar didn't mind. She was already used to the fact Puppet doesn't like her. Period.

„I hope you guys are ready for tonight." Skylar looked at Springtrap. „Spring, it's time for you to shine."

„Actually, it's more lurking in the darkness and scaring them off." Springtrap chuckled darkly.

„Do US a favor and go easy on them." Toy Chica said.

„Yeah – with that attitude you'll probably make all the costumers to swear to never come back to Fazbear's." Toy Freddy growled.

„Oh, don't worry." Springtrap gave them a wide slasher grin which you'd see on a delighted psycho killer, with the two shuddering. „I know exactly what I'm doing."

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica felt chills being sent down their endoskeletons.

„You really think this is a good idea?" Mangle whispered to Skylar.

„Sure I'm sure. Besides, I'll be down there and make sure nothing happens." Skylar said.

They Toys (and Animatronics) looked relieved, while Springtrap was staring at them, rather confused. Apparently, he was just joking (which the rest didn't get).

After all, this was all part of his horror attraction act.

 **xXx**

At 7 PM, the horror attraction opened and Skylar was at the Office. Quiet music was playing **(A/N** : **Instrumental ver. of _Springtrap_** **by _Madame Macabre_ )**, simply to give the place an eerie atmosphere. And it worked. People were creeped out, walking through the attraction, anxious about what might be at the next corner.

Skylar did mostly what Phone Dude told her. (Yes, I'm serious). She was a part of the attraction, the Night Guard, and would keep an eye on people. Y'know, making sure nobody's making trouble or making out in the corner. There was a third exit door, previously locked, until Scott gave the manager the keys. It led directly outside, and via a short hallway, it was connected to the exit staircase which led to the Toys Area. People would walk through that outside door through the attraction, past Skylar and up to the Safe Room to the Animatronic Area.

Skylar was glad she the manager didn't have HER to _dress up in a Furry suit and yell BOO at people_. The Murderer already took care of that. Speaking of Springtrap, the two made up a plan. He'd keep hidden from everyone and let the Phantoms so his work. Slowly, the number of Phantoms would increase and once only a couple of the bravest visitors remain, he'd appear. Skylar thought it was a great plan as people would have a bit time to decide if they'll leave or stay and face the horrors. Plus, she laughed her ass off as a girl shrieked after seeing the Foxy head-light. She had no idea that this wasn't even the beginning.

 _HELLO!_

Skylar played the BB audio. This was the signal that the party could start. She saw Springtrap at CAM 10 which was empty. He was grinning as he stared at the camera.

His eyes flashed.

 **xXx**

 **RIIIAAAAAAAUUUUIGHHHHHHRRRRR!**

Skylar knew that it was mean on her side to laugh at the poor people who got jumpscared by Phantom BB. But she couldn't help it. It was HILARIOUS! Especially after Phantom BB appeared (it was only one jumpscare!), a dozen of people instantly ran past the Office and up, still screaming in terror. Mostly, it were teens and young adults.

Skylar couldn't help it. The staff put a sign outside which said it was really authentic and realistic and that the entrance is on their own risk. Blame the people for not taking it seriously. Besides, they really wanted everything to be as real as possible and Springtrap was doing an excellent job.

He was a stealth master, summoning the Phantoms at the most unexpected times and let them lurk in the shadows before startling the visitors. He himself didn't show up as it was supposed to be the grand finale. However, he would walk around and his steps made the people only more paranoid as they knew he was here but didn't know where exactly.

What they also didn't know is that Springtrap laughed his ass off in delight as he saw how easily the people got scared. And he just started it.

Skylar would at times play the audio distractions, just to signal him where were no people. Springtrap usually used the Air-Vents for travelling between the rooms and those sounds, combined with BB's laughter, resulted in lot of visitors running away after getting jumpscared by the Phantoms. Apparently, they really didn't want to see the _monstrous mastermind Animatronic_ who was behind it. Yes, they thought that he probably looked terrifying and didn't want to take chances with him.

Skylar laughed, wondering what people would think if she tells them that Springtrap isn't as gory as they think and that he looks like a withered golden version of Bonnie. Just with a corpse inside. They'd probably think she's crazy. She chuckled as she rebooted the system. (Yes, she had to do that as well).

On the other side, some visitors were braver and curious and even stopped by at the Office to ask Skylar questions about the attraction and the myth about the killer Animatronics. She told them that the legend was true and that the previous management tried to cover it up. She lied though and said it was because of faulty AI and that, after the opening of this restaurant, the Animatronics weren't anymore kill-happy as they used to be.

What surprised her was that some were disappointed as they wanted to see the 'bots in action, so she suggested them to stay until the very end. Then they would see what it looks like when a human gets stuffed into a suit (she lied about it and told them the body is just a prop, just to make things more realistic).

All in all, after the faint-hearted left, the challenge increased as Springtrap had to scare those braver. It was still awesome to watch people walking through and try not to shriek when a Phantom popped out. At one point, Phantom Puppet appeared in front of the face of some guy and his girlfriend and the dude was so scared he tried to punch him, only to realize his hand went through the Phantom and hit the wall. So much about being a macho man. He cried like a sissy after this.

Skylar laughed and switched cams.

Until the Monitor got pushed down.

 **RIIIIAAAUUUGHHHRR!**

Skylar yelped as Phantom BB lunged at her. She frowned as she heard somebody chuckling.

"Springtrap!"

The Hybrid Animatronic entered the Office via the Air-Vents (after making sure nobody was around), his ears moving in a very cutesy fashion and his mouth slightly opening as he looked at her with his ever-present grin.

"I just couldn't resist," he chuckled.

"I should've seen that coming." Skylar shook her head. "You seem to have a lot of fun."

"You have no idea how much. But I think it's time for the big finale." Springtrap said.

"Good idea. The attraction should be closing soon." Skylar told him.

The Animatronic walked through the door and waved to Skylar as he went past the window. The girl smiled and looked at the Monitor (after rebooting the whole system). She went to CAM 06.

She froze.

There, staring at the camera,...

"Josh!"

Skylar felt chills creeping down her spine. The camera caught static and she had to reboot it again. When she checked the area, there was nothing.

Did her eyes play a trick on her?

She checked every corner and even the Vents but didn't find him.

Maybe she was just tired and hallucinated. After all, she was still bothered by his earlier message.

Yeah, that's probably the case. Besides, he didn't even know where she worked.

But he did know her address...

Skylar shuddered.

She heard people shrieking and Springtrap's signature screech. The little group then passed, laughing and complimenting how scary Springtrap's casual entrance was, yet at the same time funny and how they overreacted, thinking they'd see a gory monster instead of an adorkable Animatronic.

Skylar was glad everything went good. She checked the cams again and met up with Springtrap.

"This was probably the best performance I ever had." Springtrap bragged. "I'm a genius."

"Alright, genius - we still need to check everything and lock the doors. My shift is gonna start soon and the manager told me to take care of everything." Skylar told him.

The two checked the halls personally and locked the door. They then took the longer route back to the Safe Room at the Animatronic Area.

As expected, everyone has already left.

Right?

 **xXx**

Much to Springtrap's surprise, both Animatronics and Toys were waiting at the Dining Area and seemed pretty curious about how everything went. Despite their fears, they didn't know how the customers would react to a horror attraction or how it works and they wanted to hear every little detail about it. Puppet didn't participate in the questioning and though he tried not to show it, it seemed like he was curious about it as well. The horror attraction was news to everyone and they really wanted to know how it would work out.

Springtrap and Skylar told them every bit of it and Skylar noticed that Springtrap enjoyed all the attention he was getting. She was glad about the positive response of both sides - especially when it turned out that nobody was fussing around about Springtrap being here. Well, everyone except Puppet. Duh.

Skylar was relieved. Finally a calm night. Surprisingly, the 'bots took the news very well and even heard some of the comments as the people had to pass the Dining Area. And most of them were positive comments about the horror attraction - how it's really scary and realistic and how they'd love to come back.

"Y'know, maybe we could arrange something here." Bonnie said.

Everybody stared at him.

"What?" Bonnie yelled.

"You just stick to the singing and leave me the scaring." Springtrap deadpanned. The rest agreed.

Skylar meanwhile glanced back at Fazbear's Fright. She had this feeling that something was wrong. Ignoring the 'bots, she went to the Safe Room, looking down the stairs.

"Oi, is there a problem lass?" Foxy approached her.

"Yeah. I think something's down there." Skylar told him.

"Something what?" Toy Bonnie suddenly popped out.

"Well, someone." Skylar said.

"Someone who?" Mangle asked. Now the others caught on.

"Josh."

"Oh."

The 'bots nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who's Josh?"

Except for Springtrap.

"Josh was my best friend during high-school, but he turned out to be a wierdo and sent me calls and whatnot. He thought we're a couple so to get rid of him, I told him I have a boyfriend." Skylar said.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"

Everyone was stunned. Except Springtrap, who was frowning.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. I just tell persistent people I have one so they leave me alone. But now, I'm single." Skylar told them.

"OHHHH..."

It dawned them. Springtrap gave a sigh of relief.

"Why are you sighing?" Chica turned around, startling the Hybrid.

"Uh, um nothing!" Springtrap stuttered.

"Anyways, I think I bettet should go down there and check everything again. I have a feeling I missed something and I trust my gut." Skylar took out the Flashlight. She frowned. "BB?"

BB grinned.

"HAHAHAH! How did you know?" he asked.

"She's the Night Guard. She aaaaaalways knows." Bonnie said, trying to sound scary. Instead it sounded like something from a low budget horror movie. The crew wasn't impressed.

"Spring, you coming with me? I'll need help with this." Skylar turned to Springtrap.

„Sure." Springtrap grinned. Skylar turned to the rest.

„I want you guys to stay at both entrances – at both Safe Rooms here in the Animatronic Area and Toys Area. Just in case we miss something and whoever or whatever there is doesn't escape. The exit leading to the outside is closed and locked and only I have the keys." Skylar said.

„No problem." Freddy said.

 **xXx**

Each of the Offices had advantages and disadvantages.

In the time of peace, Office 1, despite the finite power level, was well enough to protect Skylar from somebody breaking in and she had two escape routes.

Office 2 had no sturdy doors to protect her, but gave her three escape options and a Flashlight so she can peek into the darkest corners.

Office 3 had a crappy system but it gave her one advantage the other Offices didn't have. She could communicate with Springtrap using the BB voice-clips. While she was sitting at the Office, switching through the cameras and vents and trying to see something, Springtrap walked through the hallways trying to find something. The deal was, if Skylar spotted something on the cams, she'd play the BB voice-clip at that area and Springtrap could easily get there.

For now, there was nothing. But Skylar had the feeling there was something there and she trusted her feeling...

„There!"

CAM 08 – Skylar spotted someone running past. She played the BB voice-clip there.

Springtrap heard it and went straight for the hall. However, before he could reach it, he saw somebody running past at the hall with the arcades.

„What the-?!" he was a bit confused.

Skylar saw the same, realizing they might have more intruders.

She closed the CAM 15 Air-Vent, the one next to the Office and walked out of the Office to search for the intruders personally.

 **xXx**

The two teams waited impatiently for a sign that Skylar and Springtrap found the intruder.

„Y'know, I still can't believe Skylar would go down on her own during the night." Mangle said.

„She's crazy enough to do that." Puppet replied dryly. „And one day, she'd see that craziness doesn't pay off. And hopefully leave."

„I think you're stretching it now." Toy Freddy said, lowering his eye-lids.

„Hey – I agreed not to kill her. That doesn't mean I'm going to adore her or something." Puppet growled, his arms crossed.

Truthfully, now the Toys also had enough of attitude and rolled their eyes. Puppet looked like he had a thunder cloud above his head.

„I can tolerate her, though," he mumbled.

 **xXx**

The Animatronics had less problems and Freddy was walking up-down, a bit worried that something might happen to the two.

„Freddy, don't worry mate – they'll be fine!" Foxy told him.

„I know, but when it's about Skylar, you can easily expect that she'd do something stupid." Freddy told them.

„Yeah, that's true." Bonnie said. „Err, one question – why are we waiting in front of the Safe Room? I mean, can't we go down?"

„If you want to go down, go. Nobody's gonna stop you." Goldie told him.

„Ugh... how about you coming with me?" Bonnie was nervous.

„And why? Don't tell me you're afraid." Goldie smirked smugly.

„I am not!" Bonnie growled.

„Then what are you waiting for?" Goldie asked.

„Stop it you two." Freddy growled. „Listen!"

The 5 went silent.

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

 **xXx**

Springtrap was in the area where CAM 05, CAM 06, CAM 07 and CAM 08 were. He looked around, knowing very well that somebody was here. And that it were more people. He didn't catch the person who ran past him, but he knew that that person couldn't get away as he or she has to go past Skylar and the Animatronics and Toys who were waiting upstairs.

Instead, he focused on the sound next to him.

Somebody was in the Air-Vents.

 **xXx**

Skylar patrolled stood at the end of the hall with CAM 02. She saw down the hall the Bonnie costume flickering and she peeked into the hall with CAM 03 and 04.

And saw two shadows moving.

Due the dimmed light, she couldn't make anything out, so she turned the Flashlight on. But before she could do that, she heard somebody screaming and she ran towards the end of the hallway, only to be pushed away by a figure running past her. She ignored him/her and focused on the one who ran towards where CAM 05 was.

 **xXx**

„This wasn't Skylar."

Despite Goldie's statement, Freddy had enough of waiting and stormed through the Safe Room towards the staircase and then down to the CAM 01 exit hallway.

„This was a bad idea." Bonnie sighed as the gang followed their leader.

They arrived down, a bit startled by the Freddy costume on the pole and scrapped parts in the box at the Office, but otherwise ignored it.

„Hey, this place ain't that bad." Bonnie said. „I don't understand what the fuss was all about."

Foxy, Chica (she left Cakey at the Safe Room to guard the door) and Goldie shrugged as they suddenly heard someone running down the hallway.

They braced themselves...

...as suddenly a girl in her early teens bumped into them (specifficaly, into Freddy). She got startled and took a good look at the Animatronics and started to scream like crazy. Instinctively, the Animatronics also started to scream (due being surprised and confused as much as the girl was).

The screaming contest ended when the girl backed away and ran into the Office. She didn't notice the Air-Vent as Skylar cowered it with a sheet to make sure nobody uses them. She was staring at the Animatronics, obviously afraid.

„P-Please... don't hurt me..." she cried out.

The Animatronics were too stunned to answer. Luckily, Freddy managed to get back to his senses to calm the girl down.

„We won't hurt you," he told her.

The girl gulped, obviously not trusting them.

„What's wrong?" Chica gently asked her.

„Ugh-uh, you're... those Animatronics... from the urban legend," the girl muttered.

„Well, I always knew I was legendary..." Bonnie boasted, only for Foxy and Goldie to smack him over the head.

The girl was confused.

Just then, they heard somebody yelling and somebody else groaning and yelling back at the person to shut up. They looked through the window to see Skylar dragging a boy who was about 12-13 with an annoyed look on her face. She ignored the startled Animatronics and chucked the boy into the Office.

„Alright – what do you have to say in your defense?" Skylar growled at the boy.

„In my defense – you look like a monster in the darkness. I didn't know!" the boy yelled back.

„And you thought it'd be a good idea to attack me with a Swiss army knife?" Skylar held the tool up. „Boy, I could've broken your arm."

„It still hurts," the boy rubbed his wrist.

„That's what you get when you attack someone experienced in self-defense." Skylar said, crossing her arms.

„Sorry..." the boy mumbled.

„What's going on here?" A confused Freddy asked.

„Agh, it spoke!" the boy yelled.

The Animatronics and Skylar gave him an expression which screamed **DUH!**

The girl just looked at the boy with an expression which screamed **You idiot!**

„Where's Springtrap?" Foxy asked Skylar.

„I think he went after the third intruder..." Skylar got cut off by somebody yelling. „Yup, there he comes!"

Springtrap was carring a 13 year old boy who screamed, cried and kicked the Hybrid in order to run away. He chucked him into the Office with an annoyed look on his face.

„Found him crawling in the Air-Vents." Springtrap explained.

The three looked at the group of Animatronics, looking rather afraid and worried. Skylar sighed.

„Alright you three – Who are you and what are you doing here? The horror attraction has closed a few hours ago and nobody should be here past the working hours." Skylar said.

„And what about you?" one of the boys said.

„She's the Night Guard, you idiot," the girl hissed.

„That's right. So, will I get any answers?" Skylar said impatiently. The girl stepped out.

„I'm Tracy Tanner. This is my younger brother Tim and his friend Adrian Simons." Tracy introduced herself.

„And I'm Skylar Winchester." Skylar introduced herself.

„Woa, you mean like the Winchester bros?" Tim asked (he was the one Springtrap found).

„Nope. But I too have to deal with the supernatural." Skylar glanced at the Animatronics. She looked at the three. „Now that you introduced yourselves – what are you doing here so late?"

„Umm...night walk?" Tim said with a nervous smile. Skylar frowned, eyeing him.

„It was all my idea." Tracy stepped up. Skylar noticed a lot of similarities between her and her brother. Turns out, they're twins. „I thought it would be nice to stay at the horror attraction after it closes. I didn't expect... this, though."

She pointed at the Animatronics.

„Well, I told you this was a bad idea!" Adrian yelled at her. He looked at Skylar. „Can I get my knife back?"

She extended her hand, but just as the 13 year old was about to grab it, she swiftly withdrew her arm.

„You better don't use it again while you're here." Skylar frowned. Adrian returned the glare and took the knife and pocketed it. „You'll better go home now."

„You really expect us to go home at 1 o'clock in the morning?!" Tracy asked, frowning. „Nope, I don't think so."

„You had enough guts to stay here after working hours. I guess a stroll back home won't be such a problem." Skylar looked at her.

„Sheesh, she's as grumpy as Puppet." Bonnie whispered to Springtrap. The latter nodded.

„No way!" Tracy protested.

„Then I'll call your parents." Skylar said.

„Good luck with that. Our parents are not home." Adrian said. „Tim and Tracy's are on a business trip and mine are visiting my grandma and won't be back so soon."

„Oh, great..." Skylar sighed. She looked at the 'bots, who just shrugged. She then turned towards the three. „Okay, you can stay here until the end of my shift. But then, you're gone."

„Got it." Tim said.

„Let's go upstairs." Freddy said, with everyone agreeing.

 **xXx**

Once at the Dining Area, Goldie teleported to the Toys Area to inform them they got the intruders. Tracy, Tim and Adrian stared with dropped jaws as they saw that.

„How... is this possible?" Tracy asked.

„Goldie doesn't have an endoskeleton, so this is his way of moving around." Bonnie said. The three teens stared at Bonnie who grimaced. „Did I say something wrong?"

„No, but I think they still didn't realize that you guys are pretty much alive." Skylar gave a small grin.

„WHAT?!" Tracy, Tim and Adrian stared at her, completely stunned.

„Alright – question time: how much familiar are you with the Fazbear lore?" Skylar asked them.

„Ugh, all we know is that it's said that during the night, the Animatronics try to catch the Night Guard and stuff him in a suit. But, that's not true..." Adrian's eyes widened. „Is it?"

„And what do ya think?" Foxy asked. The three gulped.

„Wait – you guys don't look like you're trying to kill her." Tracy pointed at Skylar.

„Not anymore." Bonnie shrugged. The three teens were confused. Then the Toys entered the Dining Area.

„Oi, visitors!" Toy Chica looked cheerful. The teens were creeped out.

„HELLO!" BB waved. The three withdrew even more.

„Alright, what did you do to them?" Puppet asked, glaring particulary at Springtrap. The latter returned the glare.

„Nothing, really." Skylar stepped in. „Tracy, Tim and Adrian here sneaked inside Fazbear's Fright and I decided they'd stay here until dawn."

„Really? Oww, we're gonna have so much fun together!" Toy Chica chirped. The teens still were creeped out. „Does anyone want a cake?"

„Why would they want any cakes?" Chica interrupted. „Pizza's better!"

„No, cakes are!"

„Pizza!"

„Cakes!"

„Pizza!"

„Cakes!"

„Pizza!"

The entire crew was dumbfounded (Puppet simply facepalmed).

„Does this happen often?" Tracy whispered to Skylar.

„You have no idea." Skylar sighed.

„CAKES!"

„PIZZA!"

„Oi, you two! Stop it!" Skylar got between the two chicks. „You two can make both pizzas and cakes."

„ALRIGHT!" Toy Chica and Chica dashed towards the Kitchens, each in their respective area, with Muffin and Cakey following their respective owners.

„They'll never get it." Toy Bonnie muttered. Suddenly, Chica exited the Kitchen with a sad expression on her face.

„Chica, what's the matter?" Foxy asked.

„We ran out of dough." Chica told them.

„Why don't you borrow some from our Kitchen?" Mangle asked.

„I don't think Toy Chica will be so happy about it." Toy Freddy said.

„Does that mean we'll have an another chick fight?" Balloon Boy asked. „HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

„No – no fights." Skylar said. „But yeah, if you want the dough, you'll have to ask Toy Chica."

„Why don't you make new dough?" Tracy asked. Chica looked away.

„We're also out of ingredients." Chica said. She stood there for a while. „I better get going."

She walked past them to the Toys Area.

Skylar sighed.

„I guess we'll be spending the Night at the Toys Area," she said.

„What's the Toys Area?" Tim asked.

„The Toys Area is our place. Just go through that door." Toy Freddy told them. The teens hesitated.

„The pizza and the cakes are free." Bonnie told them.

The teens looked at each other and fully sprinted towards the Toys Area, leaving the stunned 'bots and Skylar.

„I think they're hungry." Balloon Boy said. „HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

 **xXx**

Once at the smaller Toys Dining Area, Skylar noticed the teens glancing over to the arcades at the Game Area while they were waiting for Toy Chica and Chica (Mangle had to seperate them after they got again into a fight) to make the food.

„You want to play?" Toy Bonnie asked. The three looked at him.

„Ugh yes... can we?" Tim asked.

„Only if you pay for the tokens." Puppet groaned.

„Wait, I thought you made that rule just to piss me off." Skylar told him.

„Haven't I told you already that this IS a general rule?" Puppet hissed. Skylar sighed.

„Toy Bonnie, where are the tokens?" she looked at the blue bunny Toy. „Can you get them?"

„Sure." Toy Bonnie nodded.

„Hey, and who's gonna pay for them?" Puppet asked.

„I'll do." Skylar replied. Tracy, Tim and Adrian looked at her.

„Really? Thanks!" Tracy said, smiling.

„We'll, I need to get you occupied with something till 6 AM." Skylar said. It was only 02:30 AM, so they had a lot to wait. She took out her remaining token, twirling it through her fingers. „Besides, you ain't the only ones itching to get on the arcades."

„Haven't you already won all prizes?" Puppet asked her her, frowning.

„I thought to go for one just for the heck of it." Skylar grinned slyly.

Puppet wasn't amused.

 **xXx**

Soon, Chica, Cakey, Toy Chica and Muffin arrived and Skylar, Tracy, Tim and Adrian sat at one of the tables near the Toys Show Stage, with the 'bots either sitting on the stage or being leaned against the wall.

„Hey, this is great!" Adrian said after tasting Chica's pizza. Chica made a victory pose.

„The cakes aren't bad either." Tracy said. Toy Chica did the same, smilling smugly and looking at Chica, who frowned.

„That's only coz Chica taught Toy Chica how to bake cakes properly." Bonnie said. Now Toy Chica was glaring at him. Chica giggled.

„So, this is how your usual night looks like?" Tracy asked Skylar. She and the 'bots exchanged glances.

„Mostly," she shrugged nonchalantly.

„Sorry for intruding the place, but we were just curious about what's going on here." Tim said.

„Okay, the truth is – we made a bet with Reese that we'd sneak into Fazbear's Fright and stay the whole night there." Adrian said.

„Who's Reese?" Foxy asked.

„He's your typical school bully." Tim said. „And he usually picks on me. A lot."

„Told ya that kids can be little monsters." Skylar turned to the Animatronics.

„Why don't you fight back?" Springtrap asked.

„Springtrap, violence is not an answer to everything." Mangle said.

„Well, in my world, it is." Springtrap said. Another session of sighs. Springtrap meanwhile wondered what was wrong.

„At least you held your part of the bet." Freddy said. „Though it was a stupid decision."

„We know." Tracy said. „And it won't probably be our last."

„Welcome to my world." Skylar giggled. Tracy looked at her with a questioning look.

„Sky here's the queen of dumb decisions." Bonnie said.

„Aye to that." Foxy added.

„And what was your dumbest decision?" Adrian asked.

„Siging up and becoming the Night Guard." Puppet answered instead.

„If you ask me, this was probably her best decision ever." Springtrap said. Puppet frowned, ending with him and Springtrap glaring at each other.

„I agree with both." Skylar said.

„REALLY?!"

Springtrap and Puppet were stunned.

„Yeah. It was both the best and the most stupid decision I ever made. But it worked out." Skylar said.

„Thinking about it, maybe it wasn't so bad decision for us to stay here." Tracy smiled.

„Believe me, it was." Toy Freddy told her.

 **xXx**

Later, the crew separated and everyone engaged into some sort of activity. Mostly, it revolved around the arcades. Tim and Adrian got a few tokens and Foxy, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Springtrap, Puppet, Goldie and BB watched them playing. Skylar, Toy Chica, Cakey, Muffin, Freddy and Mangle were talking to each other and answering Tracy's questions.

Springtrap rose his head and looked over to the Prize Corner, noticing the plushies on the shelves. Skylar, who was about to play a game, noticed his annoyed expression.

„Is something wrong?" she asked.

„How comes that even that Golden bear has a plushie of himself, but there's none of me?" Springtrap muttered. „Ugh, not saying that im jealous or something. I mean, why would I need something like that!"

Skylar pretty much knew that Springtrap was just acting aloof. It would ruin his image of a scary Animatronic if he'd suddenly start acting all excited about the thought of having a plushie version of himself.

Which gave her an idea...

Skylar went to one of the arcades, playing Space Invaders.

„I'm out of tokens." Tim said as he lost the game.

„Me too." Adrian said. He picked up the tickets they got. „Can we exchange this for something?"

„Yes." Puppet literally glided towards the Prize Corner. He gave Tim a Toy Bonnie figurine. Adrian got the Foxy Plushie.

„Ohhh, Puppeeet!"

Puppet shuddered as he heard the familiar cheerful sing-song voice.

„Please somebody kill me now." Puppet muttered under his breath as Skylar approached the Prize Corner with a wide smile on her face. „What do you want?"

„The Bonnie Plushie." Skylar said. Puppet growled something incoherently and threw it at her.

„They don't really like each other, do they?" Tracy asked Freddy after seeing this exchange.

„Nope. Not at all." Freddy replied.

Puppet sulked.


	42. Mama Bear

Again, thanks for the massive support guys! You people are awesome! XD

Okay, so you figured out the secret pairing :-) I'm glad mostly everyone reacted positively coz pairings ain't really my thing, but I kinda felt I had to set up something and this was just perfect. Now, will Josh torch Spring just coz he likes Sky - you'll have to wait a bit till that. Patience, guys!

 **HolyMaiden24 -** I'm familiar with the Draco in Leather Pants trope and considering some characters, I actually like it XD But I didn't feel that Springtrap falls into that category. Actually, I often try to potray my characters as realistic as possible and give them a good reason for their actions... And sometimes I just let them do something just for the heck of it.

Anyways, this chapter introduces Gabrielle Winchester aka Sklyar's mother. Hence the title **Mama Bear.** Also, it'll have some references to FNaF 4, which is why I used the lyrics from the song **The Monsters Under My Bed** by **Aviators.** Let's just say it that in Skylar's case, the humans who ruined her life were the real monsters.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 41:**

 **It's just a phase**

 **They call my fear**

 **No one can see**

 **The evil here**

 **A monster killed**

 **And his victims rose**

 **I think they want**

 **To make me pay**

 **For the life**

 **That he took away**

 **I'm not to blame**

 **Still they play this game**

 **xXxXx**

It was peaceful at Freddy's tonight. Skylar entered the pizzeria, noting that nobody moved. Yet. All she had to do was to wait for the clock strike 12 and do a routine check in all three areas. She was still in disbelief that she failed to notice the 3 teens the previous Night, but luckily nothing serious happened. Except that the 'bots revealed that they were indeed alive. Skylar talked with Freddy about it, who wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing. The 'bots never really thought of keeping their sentience a secret, but Puppet told the teen trio to keep their mouth shut.

It stroke 12 AM just when Skylar finished checking Fazbear's Fright. She saw Springtrap on CAM 08 and moving and decided to wait for him. It seemed like the 'bots were already used to the idea that they'll spend most of the nights at the Animatronic Dining Area. It was the biggest Area and was connected with the others.

Suddenly, her phone rung.

"I swear, if this is Josh, I'll..." she muttered angrily as she reached for her pocket. She was surprised as the caller's ID was labeled _Mum._ "Hello?"

"Hi, Sky! What are you doing?" Gabrielle Winchester asked.

"Mum, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Skylar sounded annoyed.

"Oh, sorry dear. Doesn't your shift start around this time?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes." Skylar gestured Springtrap to keep quiet.

"Great! I'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"What?!"

Gabrielle canceled the call and didn't hear Skylar yelling.

"What's going on?" Springtrap asked.

"My mum's coming over for a visit." Skylar took a deep breath. "Let's go tell the others."

 **xXx**

While Springtrap was informing Freddy and co. about the situation, Skylar went to the Toys Area. Puppet was mildly annoyed once she started to beg them to not do anything stupid.

"And why should I listen to you?" He asked.

"Coz she's the Night Guard! HAHAHAH! HAHAH!" BB laughed and stepped out, extending his hand. "I won't do anything stupid if you give me your batteries."

"Alright." Skylar groaned and gave him one. BB frowned.

"Double or nothing," he responded. Skylar groaned and gave him the second one, with BB laughing in delight. Just then, the rest of the cast arrived.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked. "Springtrap told us your mother's coming over for a visit, but what's the panic all about?"

"Honestly, I'm panicking coz I didn't tell mum about you guys. That I'm working with 12 sentient 'bots." Skylar explained.

"OHHHH..." it dawned them.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Mangle asked.

"My mum's really protective of me, especially after what happened to me. Haven't it been for that fight, I would've never landed here. So what do you think would happen if I told her that during the night I'm locked inside with 12 kill-happy 'bots?"

"Good point." Bonnie said after a bit of silence. "But you'll still have to tell her about us."

"I know, I know." Skylar said. "I'm currently working on how to tell her without her freaking out."

"Better hhrry. Time's running out." Puppet grinned. As in cue, the band heard a car pulling by.

"Ow, great." Skylar muttered sarcastically. "Just act normal. I'll try to figure out something."

With that said, she ran towards the entrance to the Animatronic Area and saw Gabrielle knocking on the glass door. Skylar opened it.

"Hi, mum! What are you doing here so late?" Skylar asked her as she got in.

"Oh, can't a mother visit her daughter during work? I mean, I didn't see you for weeks! I just wanted to see how you're doing." Gabrielle said. "Besides, this is like _bring your kid to work day._ Well, more like _bring your parent to work day_ , but I guess you get it."

"Mmmm, yes." Skylar deadpanned.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

 _Not really._

"I am, but couldn't you have called me a little bit earlier?" Skylar asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Gabrielle smiled. "Now, how about showing me everything? You never talk about your job here and I'd be happy to see your work place. Do you sleep enough?"

"Ugh-uh, yes I do, but..."

Gabrielle frowned.

"Skylar, what's going on? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Ugh I..."

Truthfully, Gabrielle could get pretty scary when in Mama Bear Mode. Skylar was worried to how she'd react to the 'bots.

"I... well..." Skylar stuttered, having no idea what to tell her. "Um, of course I'd show you the place. But let's first go to my Office."

"Okay." Gabrielle was still suspicious. Just what was Skylar hiding from her?

Skylar meanwhile prayed to God that the 'bots are at their usual places and not moving around. Luckily, her prayers were heard as she saw Freddy, Chica and Bonnie on the Show Stage. The curtains to the Pirate Cove were closed as well and the sign _Out of Order_ was placed in front of it. At least, they were playing along.

„So, those are the Animatronics you were talking about?" Gabrielle asked as she looked at the trio on the Show Stage.

„Ugh, yes, mum. But before I show you everything, I want to see you my Office." Skylar pushed/pulled Gabrielle via the West Hall to the Office. She glanced back and saw the Animatronics' encouraging expressions.

She smiled weakly.

„You should keep your Office cleaner." Gabrielle told Skylar as they entered it.

„Don't blame me. A fellow co-worker of mine, Mike, is the day-guard and he usually stays here and I have to clean up after him." Skylar said.

„Oh." Gabrielle looked at the doors, pressing the buttons. „Why did they build in these?"

„Um, you see... it's because of the Animatronics." Skylar sighed. Well, she couldn't keep it a secret forever, right?

„What about them?" Gabrielle asked suspiciously.

„They tend to roam around during the night so the management build up those doors so they don't enter the Office. You see, they're drawn to sounds and where there's noise, they think there are children there to whom they have to perform." Skylar said.

„Couldn't they use normal wooden doors instead of blast-doors?" Gabrielle asked, pushing the door button to lower and rise it.

„Well, nobody said they're only here for the Animatronics." Skylar gulped as she saw Gabrielle's horrified expression. „Ugh, but don't worry! Nothing serious has happened."

Gabrielle pouted, not really believing her daughter. Just as Skylar at the beginning, she was unfamiliar with the Fazbear lore. However, she did hear bits of it. Something among the lines that _no sane person would sign up for it_.

She picked up the Monitor and flicked through the cams.

„So, you usually just sit here and watch the cameras?" she asked.

„Yeah..."

„What's the power meter for?"

Skylar flinched.

„Um, you see, this Office has a power limit, so I need to use it sparingly. But mostly, nothing happens." Skylar said. „Really!"

„And what about the roaming Animatronics?" Gabrielle asked.

„Well, if you keep quiet..."

„AGH!"

Gabrielle yelped as she stared at the Monitor.

„The bunny is staring at the camera!"

Skylar picked it up and noticed Bonnie staring at the cam. He had a goofy grin on his face.

„You gotta be kidding me," she muttered.

 **xXx**

Bonnie looked away from the cam.

„Do you think they noticed me?" he asked Freddy and Chica. The bear face-palmed.

„Oh, no, they didn't." Springtrap hissed sarcastically. Apparently, he, Foxy and Goldie hid at the Pirate Cove.

„I hope Skylar won't get into trouble because of us." Chica said, with Cakey squeaking worriedly.

„Her mother can't be that bad. Right?" Goldie said, looking at Foxy and Springtrap.

„Skylee completely freaked out when she said 'er mother'd show up. Draw yer own conclusions." Foxy told him.

„She even bribed BB with batteries, for Creator's sakes." Springtrap shook his head. „Obviously, it's not good."

 **xXx**

„Well, I told you they'd move. I guess the cameras must've alerted them." Skylar said, trying to calm her mother down.

„I still didn't expect... _this._ " Gabrielle looked like she had a heartattack. „Now tell me again – just how _safe_ is this place?"

„Pretty safe." Skylar gave her a dorky smile.

„Skylar, don't mess around with me." Gabrielle stood up to her full height, frowning and staring at her daughter.

„It is now." Skylar mumbled. She sighed. „Alright, here's the deal... those Animatronics... they are sentient."

Gabrielle's eyes widened as Skylar nuked it.

„What?!"

„And there are 12 of them in this pizzeria." Skylar added.

Now, Gabrielle was furious.

„WHAT?!"

„Is something wrong?"

The two turned to the left, only to see Bonnie peeking inside. Instead of fainting or shrieking, Gabrielle simply walked up to the door and pushed the button, shuting it down right in front of Bonnie's nose. The lavender bunny Animatronic was stunned with this WTF?! expression and looked at Foxy and Springtrap. The two exchanged worried looks.

„You have five minutes to explain me what is going on here!" Gabrielle yelled at Skylar. „And after that, we're going straight home."

„Okay, okay... remember how I told you how I found a lot of new friends here? Well, those friends are actually the Animatronics here and they're alive." Skylar said. „Also, there's no need for closing the doors."

Gabrielle still glared at her daughter, who calmly opened the door. Bonnie was rubbing his nose.

„Family fights, right? Gotta get used to that." Bonnie told Skylar who just sighed. Gabrielle shook her head, glaring at the four, with her jaw slightly dropped – both angry and confused. Well, more angry.

„We're sorry for the interuption, Mrs. Winchester." Gabrielle turned around, only to see Freddy, Chica and Goldie at the East Hallway. „Maybe we could go to the Dining Area and explain everything. The Office is getting a bit crowded."

Gabrielle shot him down a glare which caused Freddy to shudder.

„Now we know where Sky got that attitude." Goldie whispered to Chica, who just nodded.

 **xXx**

„I can't believe it!" Gabrielle said and turned to Skylar. „And you'll get yours for lying to me."

„I wasn't lying!" Skylar protested. „I just skipped some unimportant details."

„Working locked in a pizzeria with killer 'bots are _unimporant details?!"_ Gabrielle frowned. „Oh, you're for sure in big trouble!"

„Can I speak something in Sky's defense?" Freddy asked.

„You keep your mouth shut!" Gabrielle hissed. Freddy instantly closed his mouth, shuddering.

Everyone in the Dining Area knew that Gabrielle was the TOP AUTHORITY now. And let's be honest, she scared everyone with her _Mama Bear_ attitude.

It took them about 10 minutes to explain everything to Gabrielle and Skylar knew it'll take even more for her mother to calm down. Gabrielle hated liars, but put the safety of her family on the first place. Now combine those two and you get a furious mother who could take on the Terminator and win.

Though, while everyone was scared, Puppet found the whole situation amusing – if not downright hilarious.

„Mum, I'm sorry for not telling you everything." Skylar sighed, with her mother still glaring at her, still angry. „But let's face it – you always overreact and I really didn't want you to cause trouble for the Animatronics."

„You didn't want to ME to cause trouble for THEM?!" Gabrielle's eyes widened. „You were exposed to 12 killer machines, for God's sakes! Which mother wouldn't react like this?!"

„And you're absolutely right, Mrs. Winchester." Puppet said. Gabrielle shot him a glare, but that didn't stop him from speaking (he did flinch though). „And maybe it'll be the best for everyone to take your daughter back home. We're all thankful and whatnot, but maybe it's time for her to go."

Now all Animatronics and Skylar shot him a glare.

„I'm afraid I have to agree. The working conditions are too dangerous here!" Gabrielle said.

„Muuuuuum!" Skylar protested. „I'm not a kid anymore! You can't order me around!"

„Well, I AM your mother and I CAN order your around. And you're coming home." Gabrielle demanded.

„Yes, but YOU were the reason why **I** got stuck here in the first place." Skylar nuked it.

Gabrielle was at the moment speachless. She kind of forgot that she was the one who threw the newspaper at Skylar, even pointing at the first add she saw – the Help Wanted add for a Night Guard at Freddy's.

Currently, everyone was wondering if the silence was a good thing or a bad thing.

„I totally forgot about that." Gabrielle sat down, stunned and looking like she was talking to herself. „Sorry I got you into trouble."

Skylar sighed in relief. Yes, her mother was overprotective, but she had a reason. However, once she calms down, it's a lot of easier to communicate with her. Also, she'd always admit the mistakes she made.

Indeed, Skylar was a lot like her mother, not only in her personality but also in the looks. They even had the same shade of green eyes. Gabrielle dyed her hair brown-blonde, but the root of the hair was exact the same shade of brown as Skylar's.

„If I can say something, I know that you're just a worried mother and just really protective of Sky. I understand your reasons, because Skylar told us about what happened nine years ago." Freddy said.

„You did WHAT?!" Gabrielle mouthed, staring at Skylar.

„And we're all sorry..." Puppet frowned at that part. „... we caused some much trouble for Skylar, but we also were victims of traumatizing events and after meeting Skylar, everyone's lifes here improved to the better."

„He's right. I'm not having any nightmares anymore." Skylar said. „And I have a lot of fun here."

„And I'm currently having a heart attack." Gabrielle remarked dryly.

„Woa, Skylar is a lot like her mum." Toy Bonnie stated.

Skylar couldn't help but laugh. She didn't really like to confront her mother, but sometimes she had to do that, simply because her mother was pretty much controlling her life any time she could. Being away and alone for a few weeks was a blessing to her.

Gabrielle was surprised to hear Skylar laugh so happily. She didn't hear her laughing so carefree for years. Mostly, when she saw Skylar, she'd be depressed, throw temper tantrums and be very very moody. There were times of fun, but they were short-lived and pressed. Now, Gabrielle felt like a different person stood in front of her.

„Alright. Who is this and what did you do to my daughter?" Gabrielle stood up and faced the 'bots. „Because she ain't this giggly."

„Mum, leave 'em alone." Skylar giggled. „Let's say it that I loosened up a bit and that I don't have this feeling of having a stone on my chest."

Gabrielle smiled. She sighed.

„I'm sorry dear for yelling at you. You were right, maybe it was better for me not to hear that part." Gabrielle said.

„Nah. I should've told you much earlier." Skylar said. Gabrielle suddenly hugged her.

„I just was afraid something might happen to my little sweatheart baby." Gabrielle cried out, stroking Skylar's head. The girl was visibily wierded out.

The Animatronics had all dorky smiles, watching the little moment with wide grins.

„Muuuuuuum, stop it! Not in front of my friends!" Skylar managed to get out of her mother's tight grip. She shot a glare towards the 'bots who were trying to stiffle their laughter (Puppet didn't even try to hide it). „Mum, I'm 19, I'm not a baby anymore! And stop embaressing me in front of my friends!"

„Oooohhhh, but you're such a sweet baby." Puppet snarked. Skylar shot him a glare which said _once we're alone, I'm gonna kill you._

„I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll just get a grip on myself." Gabrielle took a deep breath while Skylar made her pony-tail again and put the cap on. Gabrielle turned to the rest of the cast. „Again, I'm sorry for yelling at everyone. I guess I wasn't thinking clear."

„Apologize accepted." Freddy said. Gabrielle looked at Skylar.

„Ever since childhood, you had a talent for getting into trouble. I kinda hoped I'd manage to prevent that..."

„Do me a favor and don't." Skylar said. „You'll only mess it up more."

„I'm sorry." Gabrielle said.

„It's fine." Skylar smiled. „I guess that now we've settled down everything (and that nobody will again try to get into a fight with each other), I might introduce everyone."

„Yeah, that'll be a good thing." Gabrielle said. Now that her _Mama Bear Mode_ was off, she was curious about the Animatronics.

„Guys, as you already know – this is my mum, Gabrielle Winchester." Gabrielle just waved. „Mum, these are Freddy Fazbear, Goldie, Chica, Cakey, Foxy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Muffin, Mangle, Balloon Boy (shorter BB), the grumpy one's Puppet..." cue to Puppet shooting her a glare, „... and the our main star of Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction – Springtrap."

„Nice to meet ya all." Gabrielle said.

Beat.

„Wait, what's a horror attraction doing in a family-friendly pizzeria?"

„We often asked ourselves that question." Toy Bonnie said.

„Everyone here knows our history so well it turned into a myth. Nobody considers this pizzeria to be family-friendly. But customers still come here." Chica said.

„Besides, what's the problem with a horror attraction?" Springtrap asked.

„I don't think that the problem is the horror attraction, but it's _main star._ " Puppet said in a deadpan voice. Springtrap looked like he'd lung at Puppet.

„Guys, stop it." Skylar got between the two, who still glared at each other.

„I see you're doing a good job babysitting the Animatronics." Gabrielle had a small smile on her face. „And I was just about to ask you if you considered thinking about college."

„Huh?" Skylar stared at Gabrielle.

„Don't tell me you forgot it!" Gabrielle frowned. „Luckily, you still have a few weeks till the start..."

„Um... well, okay, I forgot about it." Skylar said. „But I was thinking... maybe I could take a year off..."

„What?" Gabrielle stared at her.

„You see, I really love my job here and I really want to stay as a Night Guard at Freddy's. I mean, I got everything what I wanted and my boss didn't only promote me, but also gave me a decent paycheck and a bonus. In other words,... I wanna stay here and I don't wanna quit my job and I don't care if you'll be angry at me for not going to college!" Skylar said defiantly, expecting her mother to fuss about it.

Instead, she recieved an another response.

„You got promoted just after a few weeks of work? That's impressive." Gabrielle said. „And no, I won't yell at you because of your decisions. You already said it – you're a 19 year old girl and old and responsible enough to make your own decisions. I'll just step aside and let you do your work. But if you need me, I'll be always by your side."

Skylar stared at her with her jaw dropped.

„Woa... that was easier than I thought." Skylar muttered.

„Of course... if you don't want to take full responsibility for your actions..."

„Nonononono! I'm fine with how it's now!" Skylar said.

"So, who's for a pizza?" Chica suddenly asked.

"Or cupcakes?" Toy Chica asked.

"Do we really have to go through that again?" Toy Freddy groaned. The Chicas looked at each other and then at him, nodding.

"Yeah!"

Skylar simply laughed.

 **xXx**

"Mmmm, this tastes really good." Gabrielle complimented both Chica's pizza and Toy Chica's cakes. The two gave each other a high-five (well, high-four).

"And all for free. Being a Night Guard in a pizzeria has its advantage." Skylar said.

"And disadvantage. I don't want you to eat only junk food." Gabrielle said.

"Mum, don't worry. I don't only eat junk food. At home, I usually prepare myself something healthy and I walk a lot, so don't complain." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"You're really mummy's girl." Puppet grinned, turning to Gabrielle (with Sky shooting him a glare). "I just wondered, you sure have a lot of stories to share."

Skylar was meanwhile standing behind Gabrielle, but in plain sight of the Animatronics, waving her hands like a wind-mill, totally panicking and mouthing something among the lines _Cut it off! Shut up! CUTCUTCUT SHUT UP!_ Her expression changed to dismay and she wss more like _Please don't!_

Too late.

"Oh, you have no idea how many funny stories I have."

Cue to Skylar facepalming.

"Oh, I remember when Skylee was a little girl, like 4, my mother bought her this plushie green dragon and she called him Theo and would carry him everywhere. He was her version of imaginary friend." Gabrielle started. Skylar rolled her eyes. "Oh, and when I say everywhere I mean EVERYWHERE. To the kindergarden, to the park, while sleeping,... even while bathing! And she'd cry if I had to take him and stuff him into the washing machine. I mean, she'd fall asleep next to it."

"Oh, that was sure cute." Puppet grinned and glanced at Skylar who wished she could kill him with her sight.

"Yeah... I think I have one shot of her bathing." Gabrielle said. "Not with me, but in the photoalbum."

"I'd love to see that." Puppet chuckled.

"And when she was five, she somehow got the idea monsters in her closet, under her bed and from the hallway would invade her room and that she had to prepare herself for a war." Gabrielle smiled. Now everyone chuckled a bit. Skylar banged her head against the wall. Gabrielle lowered her eye-lids. "Sweetie, don't do that. You'll have a headache."

Skylar looked at the 'bots mouthing _Kill me now._ The 'bots shook their heads. Nope, they can't.

"I remember Sky gathering all the pillows she could find, every possible toy and taking the little bow and arrow my father bought her at a garage sale and she'd take her helmet and build a fort in the corner and stay up till past bedtime. And when she falls asleep, I'd come in and put her to bed." Gabrielle said.

Skylar groaned.

"Aw, Sky, what's the matter?" Chica asked.

"Yeah. She just told us you were pretty much of a fighter at 5 years age." Springtrap said.

"And fighting imaginary monsters!" Toy Bonnie burst out laughing.

"Not my fault the tree next to my window casted scary shadows." Skylar muttered.

"It's kind of funny to imagine a 5 year old girl being so crazy prepared." Foxy said.

"Actually, it felt like it was doomsday." Gabrielle said. The gang chuckled. "She'd tell the most vivid stories about the monsters coming after her. She called them Nightmares. All shadow-like creatures with glowing eyes, sharp teeth and claws."

"Sounds like you had a wild imagination." Freddy said.

"Like I said - I've already seen things worse than what I experienced here at Fazbear's." Skylar said.

"And where is Theo now?" Mangle asked.

"He was thrown into the junk by my father. I already told you what happened to my plush toys." Skylar said.

"Oh, yeah. You mentioned it when you started to raid Puppet's Prize Corner." Toy Freddy said.

"I was pretty furious when I heard what Daniel did." Gabrielle said.

"Sky mentioned you're divorced." Goldie said.

"Oh, really?!" Gabrielle looked at Skylar. "Is there something you didn't mention?"

"Well..." Skylar frowned. "There's something I'd like to know. Did dad ever call me? I didn't hear anything from him for over 9 years."

Gabrielle went silent. Skylar frowned.

"Muuuuum?" Skylar looked at her. "Okay, what's going on?"

"The truth is... Daniel did call a few times." Gabrielle sighed. "It was after the incident. I was angry that he forgot about you and Annie and told him to get out of the house. What you didn't know at the time is that Daniel not only cheated on me, but was also an alcoholic and lost his job. Remember how he told you he was taking a long vacation? Yeah, that's it."

"I can't believe you also lied to me." Skylar whispered.

"I told him to not ever call again until he gets himself back together." Gabrielle added. "I didn't hear from him anything either after that. And then we moved away..."

Skylar stood up, walking up and down the Dining Area, thinking about what Gabrielle told her. She wasn't angry or sad. Just confused. Really, really confused.

The 'bots stood there in silence, not sure what to say. They just waited, watching the situation unfold.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. But you were going through a real traumatic phase and would throw temper tantrums just about anything. I was simply worried that you'd hurt yourself." Gabrielle said.

"That still doesn't make up for the lying." Springtrap said dryly.

"I know." Gabrielle sighed. She looked at her daughter who turned her back to them, lost in her thoughts.

Skylar sighed and turned around.

"I understand the reason why you did that," she said. "Maybe I would've done the same in that situation. But at least, you could've tell me the truth when I became old enough for that."

"I..." Gabrielle sighed as she stood up.

"Mum, I'm not a kid anymore. And you can't protect me from the outside world. I already proved I can very well take care of myself. Also, I found a bunch of friends who care about me. You already saw how easier life is for me." Skylar said. "I'm not angry at you for lying. However, I want you to stop being so overprotective and just leave the past behind. Yes, dad did a mistake and I'm still angry at him because of that. It was pretty hard for me to go through everything and no child should've suffered so much. But I moved on. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, right guys?"

"Exactly!" Springtrap said, with everyone else pretty much agreeing with him. Puppet just crossed his arms. Gabrielle whiped a tear and hugged her daughter.

"You're right," she hugged Skylar tightly. "I just couldn't accept my little baby grew into a strong woman."

"Technically, a teen. But that's okay." Skylar said as she let go. "I hope we managed to settle this dilemma down."

Gabrielle nodded.

"So, would you like to see the rest of he pizzeria?" Skylar asked. "We still have plenty of time left."

"Sure. Y'know, maybe I should visit you more often." Gabrielle said.

"And don't forget the photoalbum." Puppet said, not noticing an annoyed Freddy and Springtrap behind him, ready to knock him out. To their surprise, Skylar gave them a _cut it out_ sign. They looked rather disappointed.

Skylar chuckled. How it turned out, she'll now have to protect Puppet from the other 11 'bots.

"Y'know... people might think I lost a lot during the past years... but I gained much more during the past weeks." Skylar said, looking at everyone. "I consider this place my second home and you guys my new family."

"Owie, that's sweet." Chica said.

"Thanks! We also see you as a family member." Bonnie said.

The whole situation was heartwarming. Gabrielle now knew her daughter would be safe and protected. She didn't lack anything - she found a place where she belongs. And the 'bots have completely accepted her. All in all, everything ended good. Right?

"I'm gonna puke from all the sweetness here."

Okay, not everyone was happy.

Puppet stared at the little happy family scene in front of him. He still disliked the girl. But on the other side... he sighed.

 _If you can't get rid off her, try to deal with her in an another way._

Namely, mess around with her.


	43. Is It Something Out There?

Alright! Finally an another chapter! And this one is going on the creepy real life factor. Like FNaFxLet's Not MeetxUrban Legends. Yeah, you heard it right - the chapter features Urban Legends.

You've been warned.

Also, this fanfic will, all in all, have 81 chapters. No sequel, but after ending it, I might write an another FNaF stand-alone story. In-universe, the fic will end one-two weeks after Halloween and currently, it's August. FNaF4 gameplay starts around chap 70. So, be patient.

 **wes27 -** I'm glad somebody noticed the change in Puppet's attitude. Apparently, he's starting to tolerate her more and more.

 **Matt-Robinette -** The hanging up the phone to Skylar is a Running Gag. :-) Also _Beat_ doesn't refer to a heartbeat (though it lasts as long as one) but is actually the short awkward silent moment before somebody realizes something and freaks out. (Bonnie had a lot of these in earlier chapters. Note _Double take_ ). Well, mostly.

And yes, it's official - I'm a SkyTrap shipper (and calling dibs on the name!) XP

This chapter and the name of the song are **Is It Something Out There?** by **Flannyr and Greeneyed Manganekko.** If you read the lyrics, you'll pretty much realize just how fitting it is, being told from the perspective of the kidnapped kids. I recommend it! ;-D

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 42:**

 **First day off I've been there alone**

 **stood outside the house with a lonely frown**

 **frozen to the bone, it is well known**

 **that I hate it on my own**

 **Suddenly a big man showed up**

 **said he'd give me cake if I'd move up**

 **told me I'm a good girl with a smile**

 **since then it's been a while**

 **xXxXx**

It was Friday evening and Skylar was babysitting Katie. Due the beautiful warm summer day, Skylar decided the two could go out to the park instead of letting Katie play in the backyard. Also, Skylar needed a little walk.

She had to clear her head after the revelation previous night. Her mother offered her to contact her father, but Skylar declined. She'd contact her father on her own and it'll be when she's ready for it.

All in all, the 'bots, though a bit fearful of Gabrielle and her attitude, seemed to accept her, even Puppet. Of course, he only did all the sugar-coated talk simply to gain some info about Skylar's life and use it to humiliate her in front of the others. It didn't really work as the Animatronics still thought that Skylar was a badass, even as a child (toy bow and arrow, anyone?). Skylar was thankful.

At the park, Katie was playing on the swings while Sky sat on a bank under the tree and just relaxed, even dozing off.

Due the sun's shadow play through the leaves, Skylar felt like seeing the most vivid characters. Most of them were shadows with no real definite forms, but they didn't look intimidating. Skylar listened to the breeze flowing and lulling her into a safe sleep.

Wait... how long was she sleeping?

Skylar opened her eyes as she felt a sharp sense of _something's not right_. She rubbed her eyes and squinted them. Her gut feeling was right.

Over at the swings, an unkempt man in a black coat was talking to Katie. Red flags rose. Apparently, Gabrielle ain't the only one with mama bear instincts.

„I have candy."

„Mummy said I mustn't take candy from strangers." Katie replied, staring at the man. He had black greasy hair, a dirty white shirt and brown trousers. His face was unshaven and he had this creepy grin on his face.

„Ohhh... do you want to see my puppy? I'm sure you like little doggies. I have one in my car," the man said.

Katie felt uncomfortable. She also felt red flags rising, but her mother always told her to be polite to strangers so it was a tie. She just wanted to go away from him.

„Katie!"

Katie turned around and ran towards Skylar. She was afraid and hid behind Skylar, gripping tight her hand and staring at the man in fear.

„Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Skylar yelled at the man. Despite being a slender and rather normal looking, she could be really scary at times.

The man obviously realized he shouldn't mess around with her and walked away. Skylar had a bad feeling this won't be the last time she'll see him.

„We should better go home." Skylar turned to Katie who just nodded, still scared. The two picked up their stuff and walked away from the park.

Skylar made sure they are walking through the more crowded streets and kept an eye on everything, just in case the creepy pedo would follow them. She didn't see him, causing her to relax a bit. Still, she was tense and would every so often glance around.

„Are you angry at me?" Katie, who was holding Skylar's hand, asked.

„No, not at all." Skylar smiled. „I'm angry at that man."

„He was scary." Katie said.

„Yeah, and it's a good thing you didn't go with him." Skylar told her. „Next time when you see someone scary trying to offer you candy or asking you to come with him, just scream and run away where more people are. Do everything to keep as far as possible away from that person."

„Okay." Katie nodded.

„You know how this feeling when you see someone scary is called?" Skylar asked.

„No. What is it called?" Katie asked.

„Red flag. Y'know, when a red flag rises, you know you need to get somewhere safe." Skylar said.

„So, when I feel a red flag, I need to scream and run away?" Katie asked.

„Yeah. But sometimes, if the person following you doesn't notice you noticed him, try to get away as far and quiet possible." Skylar said.

„That's confusing." Katie said.

„I just hope you won't experience any more encounters like this." Skylar suddenly got the strange feeling somebody was staring at her.

She turned around and, hello, hello, the Creepy Pedo was taking pictures of her. Not Katie, but Skylar.

The girl had enough of this.

„How about a piggy-back ride?"

Skylar crouched with an excited Katie getting on her back. Despite the additional weight which might prevent her from running away, Skylar didn't want to risk it. She still stayed in streets where people were passing, walking at a faster rate and hoping Creepy Pedo won't notice that she saw him.

Funnily, her first urge was to walk up to him and tell him to stop taking pictures of her, but she couldn't due Katie being here. If she was alone, she could take on him (he was short and scrawny), but she didn't want to put Katie into danger.

Skylar started to slowly jog as she crossed at the traffic light.

„He's near." Katie whispered into her ear.

Skylar took a peek, seeing the man being like 50-60 meters behind her and closing. He still seemed to be unaware that the girls noticed him.

„Okay. Do me a favor and don't say anything. I'll try to shake him off. Don't turn around and don't scream or something." Skylar told Katie. She was a bit struggling with the additional weight on her back.

„I'll be quiet as a mouse." Katie promised. Skylar could hear how worried the little girl was, feeling the tight grip around her neck.

Skylar jogged and the Creepo picked up the pace. Skylar realized that she'd soon come to emptier streets and she needed a plan and quick.

She got one as she saw the green traffic lights in front of her blinking.

She broke into a full sprint and ran right through as the lights turned from green to red. She turned her head back and saw the man running after her, but due a car passing, he had to stop at the traffic. Hadn't the car been there, he'd have caught up with her and do God knows what to her.

Skylar didn't waste time and ran as much as she could in hopes she'd get rid off him. She knew she and Katie had to find a safe place, but Katie's house was nowhere nearby and Skylar couldn't run for so long. Not to mention that her apartment was also in quite a distance and she really couldn't go there.

Also, Skylar felt that it would be a bad idea to reveal the Creepo where she and Katie lived.

Skylar ran into a smaller alley at the outskirts of the town and looked around. Nobody was on the street except her and Katie. She put Katie down, trying to get some rest. She knew that they weren't safe yet.

„Are you alright?" Katie asked her.

„Yes." Skylar said and the two began walking. Skylar wanted to keep on moving, feeling that staying on one place would make them look only more vulnerable.

„Did we lost him?" Katie asked, feeling anxious. Despite being only 6, she was well taught about stranger danger and pretty much knew that the guy could have kidnapped her or hurt her.

„I dunno." Skylar said. „We need to get somewhere safe."

Skylar looked at her phone, ready to call the cops if needed, but for now, the Creepo was out of sight. The two walked through the alley and through a few empty streets. Slowly, people started to appear.

As well as the Creepy Pedo.

„There he is!" Katie yelped in a panicking tone. She was aware of how dangerous this guy was and was panicking more and more the closer he came..

Skylar had enough. She was bullied, kidnapped, stalked and almost killed on several occasions and she didn't really care. However, if anybody dares to mess up with her friends, let alone the little Katie, you bet she wouldn't let it go away!

Still, Katie's safety was on first place and Skylar got the girl on her back, jogging again. A few cars passed, but the people didn't notice the chase. (Thanks a lot, guys!)

The Creepo was closing in...

Skylar suddenly realized that the streets she was crossing were getting more and more familiar. She smirked and ran as fast as possible until she saw the building.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Thank God her subconciousness was having its own will and led her here. Skylar knew the Animatronics would go crazy if they see the Creepo and he'd have no chance against them. Also, she knew Mike was working the day-shift today, so it'd be easier to deal with the Creep. Also, despite the fact that today it wasn't really crowded, there were still people inside and could provide help for getting rid off the guy.

The nearest entrance was to Fazbear's Fright. Skylar smirked.

You bet Springtrap would be glad to get his hands on the stalker.

She broke into a sprint, with the guy more than obvious chasing her. At the entrance, she let Katie first go down the stairs and then she did, closing the door. Luckily, the horror attraction would be open the whole day, not just during evening, so there was no problem getting inside.

Katie gulped as she found herself in the darkness and clinged to Skylar as if her life was depending on it (well, it actually was).

The two heard the creak of the door and steps behind them and hurried inside. Skylar was slowly panicking.

„He's coming." Katie whispered, slowly tearing.

„Don't worry. My friend will take care of him." Skylar whispered back. „Springtrap!"

She hissed, calling out for the Hybrid Animatronic. The two got to the hall where the Safe Room was. Only Skylar, Mike, Scott and the 'bots knew about it's existence. Skylar quickly hid herself and Katie inside.

The two heard steps passing by, knowing their stalker was searching for them. However, he completely ignored the hidden Safe Room, giving Skylar and Katie some breather time.

„Is he gone?" Katie asked.

„Dunno." Skylar whispered back. „Stay here."

„I'm scared. Don't go." Katie teared.

„Don't worry. Just stay here, don't make any sound. You'll be safe here. I'll just get my friend." Skylar hugged her and exited the Safe Room, closing the false wall-door.

„Springtrap." Skylar called out as quiet as possible.

She assumed the stalker went down to the other exit, but she couldn't be sure. Suddenly, she heard steps. Mechanical this time.

„Springtrap." Skylar muttered as she turned around and saw the Hybrid Animatronic staring at her.

„What are you doing here?" Springtrap asked. „And why are we whispering?"

„We have a problem. There's a guy following me and Katie from all over the park to here. I have no idea who he is, but I need to get Katie out of here and call Mike and the cops." Skylar said. „Could you stall him?"

„Sure." Springtrap said. He knew the situation was serious and having already bad experience with creeps like The Murderer didn't do him any good. It only fueled his anger towards such people.

Once Skylar made sure the Creep was away from them, she opened the door and got Katie out. The little girl stared at Springtrap, dropping her jaw.

„You look... ripped." Katie muttered. Springtrap blinked in surprise, not expecting such comment from the little girl. He actually expected her to scream or something.

The steps were coming back.

„Let's go." Skylar grabbed Katie's hand and ran towards the stairs. Springtrap turned around, watching the lights flickering and throwing eerie shadows. One was coming closer.

Whoever this guy is, he picked up the wrong 'bot to mess up with.

 **xXx**

Skylar and Katie entered the Toys Area and she quickly ran over to the Toys Dining Area. There weren't really many people around. Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were on the Show Stage, BB was handing out balloons and Mangle looked busy. The only unoccupied 'bot was Puppet.

Skylar sighed. Well, did she have any other choice?

BANG! BANG!

„Puppet!" Skylar hissed. The Puppet rose up, looking annoyed.

„Stop banging on the lid! Can't you-"

„Keep an eye on Katie and if you lose her I'll kick your ass!"

Skylar cut him off and ran towards the Animatronics Area.

Puppet stared, rather dumbfounded and having no idea what's going on. He looked at Katie, who looked back and shrugged.

„She's serious." Katie stated.

For some reason, Katie found Puppet's dumb stare amusing.

 **xXx**

The Animatronic Area was almost empty and the 'bots (except Goldie) were cleaning the Dining Area up (the staff was grateful for having Animatronics who can also clean up). They noticed Skylar dashing through the place towards the Office. They exchanged confused glances and followed Skylar.

„Mike! Mike!"

Mike, who was half-asleep BTW, fell off the chair and accidentally closed the blast-doors, with Skylar banging through the window from the outside (West Hall Corner). Yeah, it's hard to let go of some old habits.

„Open the friggin' door!"

Mike shook his head and opened it.

„What's wrong?" he asked.

„That's what we'd like to know as well." Bonnie said as he, Freddy, Chica and Foxy got there.

„At Fazbear's Fright is a potential kidnapper who followed me and Katie all over from the park to here." Skylar said. „Springtrap is stalling him."

„WHAT?!"

„We need to call the cops." Skylar continued, with a serious expression on her face.

Everyone exchanged stunned glanced.

 **xXx**

The Creepo walked up down the hall where CAM's 5-8 were, oblivious to the undead hare Animatronic lurking in the shadows in the already dim lit horror attraction. He was muttering something under his breath, obviously searching for Katie and Skylar, but unable to find them. He looked pissed off.

Springtrap frowned. Skylar told him to stall the lurker, so all he had to do was keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't run away. However, Springtrap was just a step from going into rage mode. He wanted to beat up the living crap out of the guy for making Skylar and Katie uncomfortable.

The Creep didn't even notice he walked past Springtrap, only several centimeters away.

He took out his phone and called somebody.

„Hey... no, I lost them," he listened to the other speaker. „I'm in some kind of half-assed kiddie pizzeria. The two probably ran away..."

Springtrap frowned.

„Ugh, you don't want the kid? Only the teen?"

Springtrap's eyes widened in surprise, only to narrow again. He growled. The man chuckled lightly.

„Well, I have no idea what you plan to do with her sir, but she is pretty hot..."

That was the trigger.

The man turned his back to Springtrap, not knowing the angry Animatronic was behind him.

Springtrap's eyes flashed.

 **xXx**

It was a bit chaotic when the police arrived. The pizzeria closed earlier and some of the customers who wanted to leave gathered, curious about what everything was about. Two officers brought out the man who seemed to be in a catatonic state. There was a look of complete fear on his face and he was screaming something incoherently. Meanwhile, the third officer took statements from Katie, Mike and Skylar. He then talked with the manager. Skylar meanwhile glanced back and saw the Animatronics peeking through the windows, curious about what was going on. She gave them a weak smile.

„Katie! Katie!"

„Mummy!"

Katie ran into the arms of her mother, hugging her tightly.

„You're alright." Julia kissed her daughter and, relieved, walked over to Skylar. „Are you alright? What happened? I came from work as fast as I could and..."

„It's alright, Mrs. Summers. Nobody has been harmed." Skylar glanced at the car. „Alright, except for that pervert."

An officer approached them.

„We found the photos on his phone. Seems like you were right, he indeed took photos of you," the officer told Skylar.

„What do you mean sir?" Mrs. Summers asked.

„The guy we caught had already been charged for several attempted abductions, illegal posession of a gun and the abuse of alcohol and drugs. He broke into a store a few days ago and we were searching for him," the cop looked at Skylar. „Thanks for helping us."

„I was just making sure Katie won't get harmed." Skylar said. The cop nodded, but then grinned and looked at Mike.

„You work here?"

„We both do." Skylar answered.

„Well, I have no idea what is in your horror attraction, but it scared the hell out of our stalker. I think he might spend a couple of months on therapy for PTSD," the cop chuckled and went to his car. The crowd had already dissolved.

Mike and Skylar looked at each other, knowing well this was Springtrap's doing.

„Do you need a ride home?" Julia asked.

Skylar nodded, feeling exhausted.

 **xXx**

The 'bot were anxiously waiting for Skylar to appear. Mike didn't tell them anything about what happened and all info they had were just pieces and bits. All they knew is that Skylar and Katie were almost kidnapped and they were dying for hearing more news.

Soon, they heard a car parking on the lot. Bonnie was the first at the window, rising the shutters a bit.

„It's Mike!" Bonnie said, as everyone (well, Puppet stayed behind) pressed their faces against the window. „And Sky's with him!"

„Coming through the front door!" Goldie added.

The 11 'bots turned to the entrance to the Dining Area. The girl had a conversation with Mike and it took her a bit to notice 11 curious 'bots staring at her like a pack of hungry wolves. Her eyes widened and she blinked, rather confused.

„Umm... hi?"

And that's when the wolves attacked. Skylar was literally bombarded with questions from all sides. Okay, mostly from Bonnie, Chica, BB, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Foxy and Mangle. Puppet was sitting in the corner, Cakey and Muffin couldn't talk and Springtrap, Freddy and Goldie decided to hold their distance until everyone calms down. Well, or at least until Mike jumps in.

„Hey, guys! Tone it down, you'll get your answers! Sheesh..." Mike stepped in front of Skylar, giving her space. „You guys are worse than the paparazzi."

„What's paparazzi?" Toy Chica asked.

„Those are people who invade personal spaces. And when I say personal, I don't mean six inches. Try six feet." Mike told them. Everyone stepped back.

„Well, well, well... Seems like we have a little hero there." Puppet said dryly.

„For your info, I'm not a hero. I would've been one if I had the chance to kick the guy's ass." Skylar replied.

„So, what exactly happened?" Chica asked as they finally sat down (or kept on standing, depends on the person).

„Typical stuff: I saw the guy in the park, talking to Katie so I told him to leave her alone and left the park with Katie. Then he started to follow us and even took pictures of me. We managed to get rid off him, he found us again and once I figured where _exactly_ I was heading, I ran for Fazbear's Fright." Skylar said.

„One question – why heading to Fazbear's Fright? You could've come here." Toy Chica said.

„Coz it was the nearest entrance." Skylar said.

„Why didn't you go home?" Freddy asked.

„I couldn't. It wasn't that close to the park and I was piggy-back riding Katie so I wasn't Usain Bolt. Also, I didn't want the creep to know where I or Katie were living." Skylar said.

„That's a smart decision." Toy Freddy said.

„So I left the guy with Springtrap, left Katie with Puppet and left searching for Mike. And then the police came." Skylar added.

„And what happened to that creep? He didn't look really..." Chica eyed Springtrap who just chuckled, „...sane."

„The cops told us he's having PTSD." Mike said.

„PTS-what?" Toy Bonnie looked at him.

„Posttraumatic stress disorder." Skylar said. „In other words, he went nuts and will have to spend the rest of his life behind the lock."

Now everyone looked at Springtrap, eyeing him suspiciously or just staring at him in surprise.

„What?" Springtrap growled, sounding annoyed.

„What in the world have you done to that guy?" Mangle asked.

„Oh, nothing special. Just gave him a close encounter with the Phantoms, threatened to kill him if he ever dares to try something like that again and, for special referrence, showed him why Freddy's has the reputation it has now." Springtrap chuckled.

The rest just... stared.

Springtrap got annoyed.

„Why are you giving me those odd looks? If you heard what I did, you would've done the same." Springtrap said.

„What do ya mean?" Foxy asked.

„The guy called somebody and told him how he lost _the kids_ and _the teen._ The other person responded something about how he only wants _the teen._ " Springtrap said. „After your stalker said something among the lines _I have no idea what you want to do with her, but she's pretty hot_ I went beserk."

The group shuddered.

„So you want to say this one was probably planned?" Freddy asked. Springtrap shrugged.

„I don't think this was really planned. At least not Skylar's." Mike interupted. „The cop said that this man was several times charged with attempted abductions. Also, he approached Katie first. And Skylar said he started taking shots while they were on run. I assume he posted the photos to whoever he was working for and that person changed his mind."

„How can some people be so... awful?" Mangle asked.

„How can some Animatronics be so mean?" Skylar asked back, staring at Puppet, who frowned. She looked at the others. „I have no idea who this person is or who the one who orderer the kidnapping was, but I hope I won't meet any of them," she looked at Springtrap. „At least, one creep is behind the bars and all I have to say is that I'm sorry I couldn't help you with scaring the hell out of him. Still, great job!"

„Thanks." Springtrap grinned like a kid who's about to open the Christmas presents. He noticed Bonnie staring at him, with a small grin on his face. Springtrap's eyes flashed meancingly, freaking the bunny out.

„Also, I pretty much doubt you'd be able to _kick his ass._ " Mike eyed Skylar. „The dude was armed."

„I didn't see any gun." Skylar shrugged.

„That doesn't mean he hasn't any." Mike said.

„Mike's right – it was better for you to run away than fight." Freddy said.

Skylar gave him a stare which screamed _Really?!_

„I don't need your lecturing now," she muttered.

„And Springtrap, even though you didn't aprove of that guy's actions, scarring him for his entire life ain't the only option." Freddy turned to the undead bunny.

„Oh, and what was the second? Mutilation?" Springtrap replied sarcastically.

„SPRINGTRAP!"

Everyone flinched at Freddy's growl. Springtrap pouted, merely glancing aside. He noticed that almost everyone was freaked out. He was probably the only Animatronic who could talk about things like murder and mutilation in a calm, almost bored, manner (the rest tried to avoid that as much as possible). Well, sometimes it sucks to be a horror attraction.

Just then, he realized that the other 'bots got reminded on the Incident. And how he was the one whom The Murderer used. No wonder why they were freaked out. The Murderer's soul was gone, but there was no guarantee he wouldn't return, especially since Springtrap still had his corpse inside the suit. That hit him even harder when he noticed that even Puppet and Mike sided with the rest of the 'bots. And Skylar also looked a bit nervous.

Springtrap realized that he might've pushed it too much. Great job, idiot.

There was an awkward silence.

„Whatever..." Springtrap stood up, deciding it'll be better for him to leave. The others' expressions practically begged him to leave.

„You leaving already? I thought you might've wanted to stay for a round of urban legend stories?"

Springtrap turned around. Skylar, who was sitting on the Show Stage, with everyone staring at her.

„What?" Springtrap asked.

„Apparently, this incident reminded me on a couple of stories I read on the internet. I thought I might share them with everyone." Skylar said.

„Which story you mean? _The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs?_ " Mike asked. Skylar wasn't the only one who knew those urban legends.

„Well, my favorite is _The Killer in the Window._ " Skylar said.

„Seriously?" Mike rose an eyebrow.

„What are you guys talking about?" Bonnie asked.

„Like said – urban legends. They're like stories, some made up, some based on real life events." Skylar said. „Just like Freddy's and all of them are creepy as hell."

„I'd like to hear one." Springtrap said. Everyone stared back at him and then at Skylar.

„So, what do ya say?" Skylar asked. The response were a few shrugs.

No one really wanted to hear them, but curiosity took over.

 **xXx**

The 'bots (except Springtrap) were already regretting accepting to hear a story once Skylar started to tell her favorite. They were creeped out, even more as Skylar dimmed the lights. She was sitting on the Show Stage, the 'bots on the ground in front of her, while Mike was leaned against the wall next to the Show Stage, pretty amused.

„Alright, this story... what the-?!" Skylar tried to turn on the Flashlight as she planned to put it beneath her chin. Cliché, she knew, but it was funny. „Balloon Boy!"

„HEHEHEH!" BB waved with the batteries, which Goldie snatched, not amused at all, giving them to Skylar. She put them into her Flashlight.

„I still have no idea how you manage to do that." Skylar said.

„I'm a magician!" BB said. „And magicians never reveal their tricks."

„Thanks for the info, Harry Potter." Skylar muttered. „Onto the story."

„Who's Harry Potter?" BB asked.

„A wizard from a book series. Y'know what? I'll bring tomorrow my laptop so we can watch a couple of movies." Skylar said.

„YAY!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard children cheering. They looked around awkwardly.

„Guys, it's not 6 AM yet." Skylar muttered, annoyed and crossed her arms. „Anyways, the first story is _The Killer in the Window._ According to the lore, a teen girl was left alone at home babysitting her little sister who was sleeping upstairs, while the parents went to some fancy restaurant or a party or something. Also, it was winter and it was evening and the girl was watching TV. Next to the TV was a sliding glass door..."

„Where's the killer?" Toy Chica asked. „Is he waiting outside?"

„I'm coming to that. Anyways, when the girl glanced sideways, she saw a strange man walking towards her from the outside."

The 'bots were already freaking out. Springtrap looked like the only one excitied about the story.

„She freaked out, grabbed the phone, put the blanket over her head and called the cops." Skylar continued. „After a while, she looked back and the man was gone."

„So, she was alright then." Chica breathed a sigh of relief.

„Yep. The cops came inside and investigated the thing. They saw footprints in the snow outside and looked around, looking worried. Then, they came back to the girl and told her..."

„ _Miss, you're extremely lucky._ " Mike took over.

„Why?" Mangle asked.

„ _Because, the man wasn't outside at all. He was in here, standing right behind your couch! What you saw in the window was his reflection."_

The 'bots shuddered, totally creeped out.

„Apparently, there were footprints in the snow outside and lead through the door inside, ending behind the couch." Mike added.

„That was creepy." Toy Bonnie muttered.

„Yeah, but it never happened, as much as I know." Skylar said. „There are two other stories, similar to this one. One is _The Clown Statue._ "

„A clown?" Toy Bonnie blinked.

„Hey, clowns are also creepy. There exist people who have phobia of clowns." Mike said.

„Speaking of which, Puppet looks somewhat like a clown. Guess, that's where the phobia comes from..." Bonnie chuckled, with Puppet glaring at him.

„Anyways, in this story, the parents hire a babysitter as they're going out to the town. They put the kids to the bed and tell the girl to stay inside a room and watch TV till they come back." Mike said.

„And what's the scary part?" Springtrap asked.

„The girl stayed in that room and tried to watch TV. However, in the corner was an unnerving clown statue which freaked her out. So she calls the parents and asks them if she can cover the statue with a blanket." Skylar said. „The parents' response? _Gather the kids, get the hell out of the house and call 911."_

„But, why?" Toy Chica asked. The 'bots were on edge.

„He didn't tell her. The girl did what the parents told her and some time later, the police and the parents came back." Skylar said. „The father's response to the confused girl's questions?"

„ _We don't have a clown statue._ " Mike said in a deep eerie voice, sending shivers down the 'bots spines.

Suddenly, Bonnie felt something creeping down his back for real.

„SCREEEEEE!"

Bonnie clinged to Foxy, causing Foxy to scream as well.

The rest just stared at the two, with Skylar tilting her head.

„Puppet!"

Puppet was meanwhile laughing. Turns out, he was creeping his fingers down Bonnie's back, freaking the Animatronic out. Bonnie glared back, while Foxy glared at Bonnie, pushing him away.

„What's the ending?" Toy Freddy asked.

„Oh, yeah. Turns out the clown was a homeless person dressed in a clown, who lived in the house for a couple of weeks, hiding away from the family, eating their food, using their shower, etc. And during the nights, he'd creep into the kids' bedroom and watch them while sleeping. The kids even told their parents about somebody watching them, but they thought the kids were just dreaming." Skylar added.

„And they didn't believe them?" Chica dropped her jaw. Cakey squealed angrily.

„A lot of parents think kids have vivid imagination. What they don't know is that some of the stories turn out to be true." Skylar said. „And it's usually when the worst strikes."

„There's another story about a babysitter." Mike continued. „It's known as _The Babysitter and The Man Upstairs."_

„I don't like the sound of that." Toy Bonnie muttered.

„And it's as creepy as the first two. In it, the parents go out, the babysitter is downstairs watching TV and the kids are upstairs, sleeping." Skylar said. „Then, the babysitter hears ringing and picks up the phone."

„And it's the Phone Guy!" Mike said. The 'bots gave him awkward looks. „Sorry, bad joke. Just move on."

Skylar rolled her eyes.

„For a bit, she doesn't hear anything. As she's about to dimiss it as a prank call, she hears a man talking."

„ _Have you checked the children?"_ Mike said.

„Then, she hears a click." Skylar said. The 'bots gulp. „The call got canceled."

„Did she check the children?" Freddy asked. Skylar shook her head.

„No. She calls the police, but they can't do much about it. Then, the man calls back." Skylar's voice darkened.

„ _Have you checked the children?"_ Mike said, apparently enjoying his new role as the creepy guy. And the fact that for once, he managed to scare the Animatronics instead of _vice versa._

„ _Who is it?_ Still no response." Skylar said. „She dials 911 and asks the police to help her. They decide to track down the call when he calls again."

„And then?!" Toy Chica was hugging Muffin tightly, obviously on the edge of freaking out.

„The girl turned off her lights to see if somebody was spying on her from outside. The man called one more time." Skylar asked.

„ _It's me."_

The 'bots shuddered.

„ _Why did you turn off the lights?"_ Mike continued.

„ _Can you see me?"_ Skylar sounded like a frightened girl.

 _„Yes."_

There was some clattering. The confused group looked around, only to realize that Toy Bonnie was the source. Specifically, his teeth. The story resumed.

„ _Look, you've scared me. I'm shaking. Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?"_ Skylar said in an annoyed tone.

„ _No._ "

„ _Then, what do you want?"_

 _„Your blood, all over me."_

„BAM!"

Now everyone started to scream. Well, everyone aside Skylar and Mike, who just rolled their eyes. And Springtrap, who burst out laughing. The result were 11 pissed off Animatronics, looking like they'd beat the crap out of Springtrap.

„Well, it seemed appropriate to me." Springtrap said.

„Ugh yeah, the girl indeed slammed the phone down." Skylar picked up. „Thanks for the sound cue."

Springtrap grinned, the rest still glaring at him.

„Anyways, the dispatcherd called her and told her to go out." Skylae added.

„I assume she screamed at him, thinking the man called again." Goldie said.

„Yes. The dispatcher told her the call was coming from inside the house." Mike said.

„The girl got out, but in the last second, she saw the door upstairs opening, the light illuminating a man. And he was covered in blood." Skylar said.

„Ugh, uh." Chica was practically choking Cakey.

„Turns out, he killed all three children upstairs." Skylar ended the story.

Again clattering. The 'bots looked at Toy Bonnie, but Toy Freddy turned out to be the one shaking in fear.

„Luckily, it's not based on any real-life incident. Nobody can trace the caller in such a short time. Especially not in the time the story appeared." Mike said.

„But there's the possibility that something like that _could_ happen." Mangle said. Mike shrugged, only creeping the 'bots out more.

„Just how can you two sleep with such stories in mind?" Bonnie asked.

„Truthfully, I was already awake a whole night and couldn't sleep anyway." Skylar said. „So I read them and that's then when fell asleep. Besides, a lot of those stories never happened. On the other hand, it's not like all stories are just about somebody trying to kill someone."

„Really?" BB asked.

„Yeah. There's one urban legend, known as _The Missing Bride_." Skylar said. „According to the legend, there was a big wedding and the groom thought of a game of Hide and Seek. The groom was _it."_

„That doesn't sound scary at all." Foxy said.

„Well, it ain't. Actually, the groom found everyone except his bride." Skylar said. „He thought she left him and was hearbroken for years."

„That's a mean wife." Chica said.

„Yeah. Though..." Skylar went silent for a bit. „Years later, the groom's mother went upstairs to the attic, wanting to clear some old stuff. She opened a wooden trunk and screamed."

„What did she find?!" Goldie asked.

„The dead bride." Skylar said. Everyone gasped. „Turns out, she decided to hide inside the trunk, but got locked inside and died of suffocation."

„Wow." Bonnie said. „Can we do that to Puppet?"

Another argument started, with Skylar rolling her eyes and trying to calm them down. Mike chuckled and took over.

„There are even more. Skylar, have you ever tried _Bloody Mary?_ " Mike asked her.

„Nope. I'm not that stupid." Skylar replied.

 _„_ Who's Bloody Mary?" Springtrap asked.

„Well, Bloody Mary is both a woman and a ritual. During slumber parties, girls sometimes dare each other to get a mirror, turn off all lights and look at it, saying _Bloody Mary_ several times and turning around. It is said that then the image of a woman with a mutilated face will appear." Skylar said.

„And who is this woman?" Chica asked.

„Nobody really knows. There are some theories. One of them is that the woman was a young girl who was very vain, but due an accident, her face turned horrifying and her family hid all mirrors from her. When she finally found a mirror to see her face, she went nuts, entered the mirror and vowed to kill anyone who summons her. Especially girls with pretty faces." Skylar said.

„Then it's a good thing you didn't do that." Springtrap added.

„I did a bit of research. According to a website, the story is tied with the acient belief that you need to cover mirrors when somebody dies else the person's soul will get trapped inside them forever." Skylar said.

„Either that, or you leave them with Puppet." Bonnie said. Puppet glared at him, causing Bonnie to squeak and hide behind Foxy, who was annoyed by Bonnie's behavior.

„Then there's the story known as _Humans Can Lick Too._ " Mike said, trying to prevent an another outburst. „In this one, a girl stays home with her dog. She hears about a serial killer escaping the prison and closes all doors and windows. Except for a basement window."

„Why didn't she close it as well?" Freddy asked.

„Because it couldn't be closed and locked. But she thought it was too small for anyone to pass through and just locked the basement." Mike said. „She then went to sleep and woke a few hours later up. It was dark and dead night."

„Did the killer woke 'er up?" Foxy asked.

„No, she heard dripping. She went down to the kitchen sink, thinking the faucet was dripping, but it didn't. She then went back to the bed, still hearing the dripping." Mike said.

„She needs a plumber." Bonnie remarked, causing some of the 'bots to chuckle.

„Well, she was freaked out and left her hand dangling, feeling her dog licking her hand. She fell asleep then. The next morning, she woke up and realized the dripping was coming from the bathroom." Mike said.

„And then?" Goldie asked.

„She went inside and saw her dog. Skinned and dead. The blood was producing the dripping sound." Skylar said.

„Wait, but who was...?" Puppet started to ask, but Skylar rose her hand. He pretty much realized it the next second.

„On the wall was a message, written in blood: _Humans can lick too."_ Skylar said, causing everyone to shudder. „What's worse, when she looked at the mirror, she saw the killer standing behind her."

„And this is where the story ends." Mike said.

„Ugh, uh..."

The 'bots were creeped out.

„This reminds me on an another one." Skylar said.

Cue to the 'bots' expressions changing to _Oh, no._

„It's known as _Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?"_ Skylar continued.

„It's a long title." Puppet remarked dryly.

„Basically, two college students had an exam and while one decided to go to a party the night before the exam, the other stayed at their apartment and study." Skylar said.

„Guess what, the one at the party got followed." Puppet deadpaned.

Everyone glared at him for interupting the story. Puppet just sulked.

„Nope. She had the best night of her life and came back. Everything was dark and she saw a figure on the bed. So she picked up all her stuff in the dark not to wake her friend up." Skylar added. „The next morning, she went to her friend to wake her up... only to discover she was horribly mutilated."

The rest shuddered, while Puppet seemed to be annoyed by the idea of somebody getting killed. Again. Springtrap had other worries on his mind...

„And on the wall, there was a message written in blood: _Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?"_ Skylar said.

„Unbelievable." Chica gasped. „The guy killed her friend in front of her nose!"

„Aha." Skylar said.

„And there's a possibility for this to happen for real. Maybe it was indeed better for you not to go to college and stay here as a Night Guard instead." Springtrap said. Skylar smiled warmly, noticing the hare seemed to be a bit... too happy with the response.

Odd. She simply dismissed it.

„Of course, there are a few urban legends which don't necessarily happen at home. One of them is _The Knife in the Briefcase_." Skylar added.

„And that is...?" Freddy asked.

„I know that one too. It's about a woman who got a flat tire and stopped at a tank station. A guy approached her and offered to help her out. He changed the tire and asked her to give him a lift, which she agreed to do. He left his briefcase in the backseat and went inside the mall to the bathroom." Mike said. „The woman suddenly remembered about her appointment and drove away, forgetting about the man. When she came home, she remembered the briefcase. She looked at it to figure out the man's ID and to return it. But guess what she found."

„Duct tape, rope and a butcher's knife." Skylar added.

„Woa, she was lucky." Bonnie muttered.

„Yeah, and speaking of which, there's an another story, similar to this one and it comes in two variations. It's known as _The Killer in The Backseat._ " Skylar said.

„Should I guess?" Puppet groaned in annoyance. „The killer was in the backseat."

„Yes. However, the woman driving the car didn't know that. Instead, she was worried about the guy in the truck behind her. He was constanly coming closer and flashing his light. She managed to get to home and dashed to the house, only for the truck driver to come out and yell at her to call 911. As Puppet already said, there was a killer in the backseat and the truck driver saw him and flashed his lights to alert the woman, making the killer to crouch down." Skylar said. „There's an another variation, where the woman pulls over to a gas station and the clerk tries to keep her inside the mall. She's freaked out by him trying to get her into the office, until he responds by telling her he saw a killer at the backseat, trying to slice her when the opportunity comes."

„Luckily, he didn't have any." Freddy sighed.

„Yeah, but sometimes, the danger doesn't come from inside, but outside the car." Mike added. „A friend of mine told me of a story called _The Hook."_

„Teh Hook?" Foxy looked at his.

„Or _The Hook Man._ " Mike added.

„Oh, I'd like to hear that one." Springtrap said, glancing at Foxy's. The fox just frowned.

„Well, it's about a couple making out in a car in the forest when they hear in the radio about a murderer with a hook who had escaped a insane asylum." Mike said.

„So, it ain't a pirate?" Foxy asked. „Shame."

„It doesn't make the story less terrifiyng." Mike said. „The girl was terrified and told her boyfriend to drive away and he did. Reluctantly."

„Guess he wanted to stay and continue." Springtrap chuckled. „Poor guy."

„And what about the Hook Man?" Toy Freddy asked.

„When they came home and exited the car, well..."

During the story, Skylar noticed Bonnie and Foxy whispering something to each other. The two grinned and looked at Toy Bonnie, who was shaking in fear as he listened to Mike.

„On the door handle they found a bloody hook."

„RAAAAAAAAAUGHHHH!"

Foxy and Bonnie laughed their asses off after scaring Toy Bonnie by letting Foxy tap on his shoulder with his hook. What made the situation funnier was that Toy Bonnie jumped straight into Springtrap's arms, clinging to him as he stared at Foxy and Bonnie.

Then it dawned him to whom he was clinging.

Let's say it that Springtrap wasn't amused at all.

„Seriously guys, stop scaring each other." Skylar, despite smiling, rolled her eyes in annoyance. „Besides, there are also two other variations of this story. Both called _The Dead Boyfriend."_

Springtrap's ears wiggled.

„How did he die?" Springtrap asked.

„It's similar to this one, except the Hook Man didn't have a hook and was just a dangerous serial killer. And yes, the couple was again making out in the woods." Skylar said. „This time, the guy went out to take a break and didn't come back. The girl suddenly heared noise from outside, but didn't see her boyfriend."

„What kind of boyfriend leaves his girlfriend alone with a serial killer wandering around?" Springtrap frowned.

„Why are you asking?" Freddy lowered his eye-lids.

„Not your business, Fazbear." Springtrap growled.

„What noises did she hear?" Toy Chica asked.

„Squeaking sounds." Skylar said. Now that confused the group. „Y'know, _squeeeeaaakk, squeeeeeaaaakk..."_

„And then?" BB asked.

„She turned on the car and tried to leave. Only to realize something was tied to the bumper of her car. She got out..." Dramatic pause.

„And then what?!" Bonnie yelled, freaking out as much as the others did.

„She saw her boyfriend hanging from the tree. His sneakers were scrapping on the roof, producing the _squeak_ sound." Skylar said.

The crowd went silent.

„The other version is similar to this one. But this time, the girl heard somebody walking around the car and didn't get out of it." Skylar said. „She locked the doors and suddenly saw a man staring at her from the window at the driver's seat."

The 'bots gasped.

„He had this crazed grin on his face and was holding a bloody knife in one hand. And in the other... well, he slowly pulled his arm up, showing the girl the other thing..." Skylar held her breath. „It was the head of her boyfriend, dismembered from the rest of his body."

The 'bots were freaking out.

„She shut her eyes and when she opened them, she saw the man grinning at her. Something else was in his hands." Skylar went silent for a moment. „It were the keys for the car."

„So, this one doesn't have a good ending either." Freddy muttered.

„There's one more, but it doesn't actually have a bad ending." Skylar said. „It's known as _The Vanishing Hitchhiker."_

„It's a story about a guy picking up a young woman in a white dress. She hitchiked, told him the address and when he arrived, he realized the girl vanished. Puff." Mike said. „And when he asked the people in the house about her, they told him that the girl was their daughter who died in a car accident."

„There have been several reportings how this might actually be a true story, but no one really knows." Skylar said. „There are a lot more urban legends, but I guess you guys are too scared to hear more, right?"

„Yeah... thanks for the insomnia." Bonnie replied dryly.

The gang just chuckled.

 **xXx**

The rest of the night, they just told each other jokes, trying to forget the creepy stories and when it came the end of Skylar's shift, she and Mike checked the place. Mike was upstairs, at the Toys Area, trying to solve a fight between Toy Freddy and BB, while Skylar checked Fazbear's Fright.

„I think this is it... oh, yeah! I almost forgot it!" Skylar was on the exit as she turned around and started to search through her backpack.

„What is it?" Springtrap asked.

„Here!" Skylar suddenly pulled out a plush toy. It was the Bonnie Plushie she won a few nights ago, but now it was ripped and covered in red and golden-green fur. It looked like...

„Is that me?" Springtrap took it, staring at it.

„Yeah!" Skylar smiled. „I saw you looking at the other plush toys and thought you'd want one of your own. Luckily, my grandma taught me a bit about tailoring so, there you go! Your own plushie!"

Springtrap was speachless. He couldn't believe Skylar did that. FOR HIM!

„I-I... thank you... it's great..." Springtrap said.

„You're welcome, Springy." Skylar said.

Skylar then hugged him as a response, knowing full well he really needed it more than everyone else. Springtrap embraced the warmth, his adoration for the girl rising to unknown levels. He felt... he couldn't describe that feeling... It was like...

„DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!"

The two blinked in surprise and broke the hug. They turned to the exit, seeing Freddy, Chica, Goldie, Foxy and Bonnie peeking through the exit, looking at them with _wide_ toothy grins.

Springtrap was boiling.

„Awww, that was so cute." Chica said.

„Didn't know _Springy_ can be so soft." Bonnie chuckled. He, Foxy and Goldie were laughing their asses off. Springtrap looked like he was ready to choke the bunny to death.

„I'm giving out free hugs, if you want some." Skylar remarked, smiling a bit.

„No, we might just leave you two alone..." Freddy said, still grinning. He and Chica had to pull the laughing Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie upstairs.

„I liked them more when they were afraid of coming down." Springtrap said, frowning.

„Nah, they just like to joke around. Don't pay any attention." Skylar said.

Springtrap sighed, but he was visibly smiling.

That small moment made him really glad he was indeed a member of the gang and that everyone did care about him.


	44. Follow Me

Thanks for everyone's reviews! You're the best guys!

Here's an another chapter featuring our favorite Night Guard (with slight SkyTrap and the usual Animatronic antics). Just a note: Due to recent speculations about Mike being the Kid from FNaF4 or the Night Guard from FNaF3 (or the Kid's older brother being Mike), I decided that they're all be different people in my fic (just like Phone Guy NOT being Purple Guy). If it turns out I'm wrong, well, I'm sorry then - the damage has already been done.

 **Spyash2 -** I know pretty much about Slendy (I played the game BTW and wrote two fics about him) and I considered adding him into the next chapter. :-D

 **wes27 -** Nope, Josh didn't phone the kidnapper, but someone else did. Note that the kidnapper was interested in Katie (aka random kid in the park) and switched over to Sky after taking pics of her and sending them to his boss who told him to go for Sky. Now, who do we know who might've done the same at some point in this story?

But yes, you're right. Josh is crazy.

 **JeffTheAlmighty -** I think we'll have to sort that out in a PM. There are a few reasons I can't borrow Skylar to someone so easily.

 **Nyan9950** and **Melania** -Oh, I'm gonna make Purple Guy's spirit appear (not soon, but later). XD And it won't be pretty.

This one shows Sky's violent side and Springtrap's and Josh's dark side, brought by you by the song **Follow Me** by **TryHardNinja.** I know the title might be random, but once you come to the end, you'll pretty much realize whom else the lyrics are referring to. Specifically the part with _for the real monster's face to finally be revealed_ (i.e. Josh). Come to think off, he's pretty similar to some other in-game character. Also the first part of the lyrics ( _Deeds so rotten came back to haunt him..._ ) pretty much describe the struggle and issues an another favorite character has.

 _The truth is hard to swallow..._

Enjoy! (While I'm listening to **JT Machinima's** new song **We Don't Bite** \- awesome song dude!)

* * *

 **Night 43:**

 **Deeds so rotten came back to haunt him, they know (know)**

 **know (know)**

 **Forever changed, he wears a spring-locked grave, alone (alone)**

 **alone**

 **He said: "Follow me!"**

 **Follow, follow, follow**

 **All the horrors have been sealed, boarded up, they were concealed,**

 **But it's time for the real monster's face to finally be revealed**

 **Follow me! Then you'll see!**

 **Follow follow follow follow, but the truth is hard to swallow**

 **Follow me! Then you'll see!**

 **Follow follow follow follow follow**

 **Follow me, see a nightmare in action**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar shook her head and threw the card into the trash. In it stood _See ya soon, babe!_ and there was a drawing of a heart with an arrow piercing it. Skylar had enough of it.

"What an idiot," she shook her head, not understanding why Josh didn't simply give up and move on. The only thing which creeped her out was how he found out about her address, but she was otherwise annoyed.

She shut down her laptop once the download ended. She decided to let the 'bots watch _Harry Potter and the Philsopher's Stone_ and _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._ And maybe a _Supernatural_ episode. _Repo Man_ perhaps. Or maybe _Born-Again Identity._ Or _Hunteri Heroici_ (she loved that one). Or she might start from the beginning.

Well, this night would be pretty fun. She'd probably have to defend Springtrap from the other Animatronics. Or them from him. She knew how violent he can get and it could get bad.

Speaking of Springtrap, no, she was not oblivious to his feelings. It was pretty apparent he really liked her, but he probably felt awkward about it. An Animatronic having feelings for a human... oh sure the rest adored her as well, but this one was different. Skylar already knew that the 'bots will probably tease him about having a _crush_ on her. Oh, boy...

This'll be a looooooooooooooong night.

 **xXx**

Mike offered her to drive her to work and Skylar accepted, though reluctantly. She was more worried about someone stealing her laptop than being stalked. For the... she lost the count of how many stalkers she had.

"So, how's it going?" Mike asked as they stopped at the red light. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Just two Harry Potter movies and one or two Supernatural episodes." Skylar shrugged.

"Oh." Mike deadpaned. "Anything else?"

"Alright, what's the deal?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought that you need some advice... y'know, it's one thing when they try to kill you, but something else when it turns out one has a crush on you..." Mike smiled.

"Okay, what happened?" Skylar asked.

"Bonnie spread the rumor that Springtrap's having a crush on you." Mike said.

"Aw, man! Unbelievable!" Skylar frowned. "I can't understand where they drew such conclusions. I mean, I practically hug everyone..."

"It's not you who gives that feeling, but him. He's practically jumping every time something happens and involves you." Mike said.

 **"** Pretty much everyone does." Skylar said.

"I doubt someone of the 'bots would scar the guy who stalked you for his entire life simply coz he said you're hot. Of course, the fact that he probably did human trafficking does probably help." Mike said. Skylar went silent for a bit. Okay, Springtrap did act odd and it was obvious he had strong feelings for her.

"Alright, how would you feel when after 30 years a living being approaches you and tells you you're not a monster and gives you the feeling that somebody cares about you?" Skylar said. Mike shrugged. "No wonder why Springtrap acts so overprotective."

"I think you should talk about it with the 'bots." Mike said. "Still, I should warn you that you'll be met with creepy grins and an annoyed zombie bunny."

"I'm aware of that." Skylar said. „Y'know, it makes me wonder why they're acting so childish... they were influenced by the spirits of children."

„So?" Mike asked.

„Springtrap wasn't only influenced but also possesed by the spirit of an adult. No wonder why he's the odd one out, considering some of the ghosts' personalities also went over to them."

„Could be... speaking of ghosts, I managed to find Jeremy Fitzgerald." Mike said.

„Really?"

„Yeah. Once I mentioned Freddy's, he shut down the phone." Mike said.

„I guess that's the general reaction of all ex-Night Guards." Skylar muttered.

Mike smiled.

"I'm so glad I'm not in charge of the 'bots." Mike chuckled. "Good luck."

"Oh, I'm totally gona need it." Skylar muttered as she got out of the car.

 **xXx**

"I don't want to hear anything. UNDERSTOOD?!"

It didn't help. Despite her best to shush the 'bots, the Animatronics kept on following her with those wide grins, even besting out Springtrap's. Speaking of Springtrap, he was nowhere in sight. However, Puppet seemed to be happy.

Skylar was creeped out.

"Just stop following me." Skylar rolled her eyes. "And stop grinning!"

"Just been curious." Goldie said.

"Dawww, it was so cute!" Chica chirped.

"Wish I had a photo of that." Puppet chuckled.

"Just...stop..." Skylar hissed.

"Sky and Springy sittin' in the tree-"

"Just sing one more verse and you'll spend the next week without your voice box!"

Bonnie got cut off by Skylar's death glare.

"Um, sorry."

"There is a word for such behavior - immature." Skylar said.

"How do ya spell that?" Foxy asked casually. Then half of the gang burst out laughing.

"And childish." Skylar deadpanned. They still laughed. Skylar held up her hands, sighing and slowly walking towards the Backstage. "Y'know what, I'm getting into that suit. And DO NOT revive me!"

"Hey, Sky, calm down! We were just joking!" Freddy called her.

"I dunno. Maybe we should let her go." Puppet said, totally cheering for Skylar's idea of suicide. Freddy shot him a glare as Skylar turned on her heel back to them.

"Guys, I'm really not in mood for such jokes tonight." Skylar told them.

"Wow, someone needs anger management." Toy Bonnie said. Toy Chica ellbowed him.

"No wonder why she gets so well along with Springtrap." Toy Chica snarked. "Both have the same temper."

Skylar was boiling.

"Calm down. We're just joking." Freddy put his hand on her shoulder. "Though, this situation is new to us."

"Do me a favor and don't draw conclusions before you know what's actually going on." Skylar said.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Mangle asked.

"Mmmm, dunno." Skylar sighed. "All I did was just hugging him."

"And you didn't notice that he acts odd around you?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Okay, I kinda noticed that." Skylar said.

"Who would've said that Springy can get emotional." Bonnie said.

"First time we saw 'im like that." Foxy added.

"And the first thing you come up with is to tease him and annoy me?" Skylar asked. The 'bots looked a bit and felt guilty.

"It was Puppet's idea!" Balloon Boy yelled.

"Thanks for backing me up." Puppet said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

BB smiled. Puppet made a face-palm.

"Let me get something straight - Springtrap maybe is rough and blunt..."

"And scary!" Toy Bonnie added.

"Yeah, that to." Skylar said. "Still, that doesn't mean his feelings can't be hurt. How would you feel if somebody starts to tease you?"

Now they felt bad. Puppet was nonchalant.

"There was no much teasing, sadly. He barricaded himself at Fazbear's Fright." Puppet said.

"I kinda wonder why." Skylar pushed it. "It's kinda like a gang of bullies ganging up against one. Even if played for laughs."

She was perfectly calm. Any anger vanished she showed has vanished. It felt like someone lowered the temperature to freezing levels.

Silence. It took them a second till they realized just how much they screwed it up. Especially when they realized that Skylar, despite being calm, was more than pissed off.

Just how many times had she told them she was bullied when she was younger and her bullies told her it was just a joke?

And now, a similar situation unfolded in front of her eyes. No wonder why she got was angry. For her, it was personal.

Now, they felt really REALLY bad.

"We didn't... we didn't mean it." Bonnie muttered.

"I know. You just thought it might be fun to tease him a bit." Skylar said dryly.

"We didn't know he'd get so upset." Chica muttered.

"Or rather didn't notice." Skylar paced up and down. "I know you didn't have any ill intentions. Except for Puppet."

The 'bot in question frowned.

"However, you forgot about something - you all had each other, despite what happened. You tried to solve your problems, had a whole history of cases behind you. You were loved by children and despite some complainments and issues, you remained on stage. Mostly. Now imagine somebody telling you you're malfunctioning and chuck you away, not for a year or two, but for 30 years straight. Not only that, but then you turn out to be the costume used for killing several children, against your will. You're called a monster and live with guilt, knowing you had done something horrible, participated in something against your own will. Not only that, but you get possessed by the very same person you hate the most, horrified you might hurt somebody again. Now, how would you feel when somebody comes in, on her or his own free will and tells you you're not a monster and assures you that you won't have to relive all the horrors again? That they'll take care of you and protect you, be your friend? How would you react?"

Now, this stunned them. Completely. They were totally speechless.

„I've brought my laptop with a few movies on it. I'll set it up and give you some time to think." Skylar simply said and walked away to get the projector Mike gave her and her laptop.

The 'bots were in pure shock, but while some showed it, some didn't. They pretty much knew how it is when you get scrapped, replaced and even participate in killing others. However, whenever they returned, their fans would cheer for them, they would forget the horrors they witnessed and move on. Sometimes, it was hard, but they could always rely on each other and move on.

Springtrap was a totally different case. They completely forgot that he still had a hard time to move on. His social skills turned to dust, to speak so, as he spent decades locked behind a Safe Room and it wasn't even his fault. He was being used in the murders and was probably driven crazy by guilt. Yet, his last act was to kill the guy who used him and even fight all the time against the spirit who possessed him. Luckily, that spirit was gone now, but for him, the world crumbled into nothing. The reason why he would get so angry and usually scare others, even if unintentionally? He didn't know it better. He's just learning it again how to approach people in a nicer manner than creeping them out. It got easier after Skylar befriended him, but he still had issues. He didn't know how to react to such jokes and teasings. While the others would probably just joke back or something similar, his response would be throwing a temper tantrum or just lock himself inside the horror attraction.

They never thought about his reasons and just saw him as weird.

Now they knew.

 **xXx**

After the first few minutes of the movie (sometime when Harry started to speak with the snake and Dudley got trapped inside the snake exhibition), Skylar sneaked to the Safe Room. It wasn't that hard as everyone else was either too focused on the movie or just lost in their own thoughts. She tried to open the hidden door (they didn't even bother to put a sign on it). It opened and she entered it, trying to open the one which led to Fazbear's Fright. It was open.

Skylar wondered what Puppet meant when he told her Springtrap barricaded himself inside the place.

„RIIIIAAAAAUUUUGHHHH!"

Oh, now she knew. Skylar yelped as she fell on her butt, being jumpscared by Phantom BB and the door suddenly closed. It seemed like every time the door would open, she'd get jumpscared by a Phantom. Not a bad way to lock yourself inside and keep everyone else out.

She didn't want to risk an another Phantom encounter, so she used the same way she used the last time when she got locked inside the Fazbear's Fright – the air-vent which led from the Animatronic Area Kitchen to the hidden room inside Fazbear's Fright. The 'bots were in front of the Show Stage, so it wasn't that hard to sneak past them. Though, it seemed like they didn't care either. Using the thunder and the BAM! noise Hagrid produced when breaking into the cottage where Harry and the Dursley's hid to escape the letters from Hogwarts as a cover, she got inside the Kitchen. It also helped that the lights at the Dining Area were dimmed. She got inside the air-vent and started to crawl.

It took her a few minutes and she tried to be as quiet as possible, but she finally managed to arrive down at the horror attraction. The bars for this air-vent had been removed a while ago, so she didn't have to unscrew them or something to get inside. She looked around, noticing the place was completely empty.

So, Springtrap wasn't inside the hidden room. Skylar decided that he was probably roaming around, maybe trying to clear his head. So she headed towards the Office, deciding she'd try to find him on the cameras and if not, maybe use the BB voice-clips to lure him out.

The lights were flickering eerily and Skylar was wondering if she should use her Flashlight (she checked if there were batteries inside – luckily, there were), but gave up on the idea. She looked around, peeking into the dark corners, but he was nowhere around. She didn't think much of it since he might've heard her and hid in the air-vents to escape her to not talk to her.

It was a bit sad.

Finally reaching the Office, she found the Hybrid sitting on the floor, leaned against the wall and staring at the little plushie she made for him. It took her a while, especially since she had to rip parts of it away (she struggled with the ears and the belly) and replace the blue cloth with green-golden fur, but it was almost a perfect replica of him.

His ears jerked as he heard steps next to the door.

„Go away."

„No."

He didn't even argue back. He didn't react when she sat next to him. He just stared in front of himself with a blank expression on his face.

Skylar didn't say anything. She was just sitting in silence next to him, feeling he needs some time to get to his senses. She was just there to provide him company.

„What am I doing wrong?"

Skylar didn't answer, expecting him to continue.

„They have no idea how it is. But I don't expect them to understand either. They have no idea how it is when you fear every second that you might lose it and harm somebody. Especially if that person is somebody you adore."

„Spring..."

„Nope. I don't care if they think I have something like a crush on you... I just want to make sure you're safe from me. That's my problem." Springtrap sighed. „That's why I try to distance myself from everyone."

„You just can't distance yourself from everyone. It doesn't do you any good." Skylar said. Springtrap frowned.

„Oh and being friends with someone does?" Springtrap said sarcastically. „It was much better when I was locked in, left alone."

„Spring, I spent almost my entire life having only one or two friends. It's horrible and I know you don't want to go through that. I understand that you fear you might get possessed again, but living in constant fear won't help you. You have to accept the risks." Skylar said. „If I had lived in fear that I'd get kidnapped again or worse, we probably would never have met. Such life is awful and just drives people crazy."

Springtrap already felt like he was just a step away from going insane.

„I hate it being around you because of being an idiot and afraid of being unable to control myself. Otherwise, you're probably the only person I really cared about." Springtrap added.

„You're not an idiot. You're just misunderstood and you try to get used to your new life. Besides, you ain't the only one who's a bit afraid that he might kill me." Skylar chuckled. „You're the only one who actually never intended to kill me."

„Um... I think you mentioned something similar..." Springtrap narrowed his eyes.

„After the 5th Night during my first week, I ran out of power and Freddy got inside. He pinned me against the wall, holding my neck. Luckily, it chimed 6 AM and he just told me to to leave, leaving bruises on my neck." Skylar said.

„What?!"

„Two Nights later, the entire crew gangs up against me and even brought me inside the Backstage. I was just this bit away from being stuffed inside the suit and killed in the most painful way possible." Skylar added, noticing that Springtrap was slowly starting to grow angry.

„However, once we became friends, they throroughly apologized to me for all the trouble they caused and we moved on. Point is, you shouldn't worry so much about the past or what might happen in the future." Skylar said.

Springtrap sighed, thinking about her words and looking at the plushie. Yes, he worried too much about what might happen and that's why he had those odd reactions. He only let his guard down when Skylar was around, simply because he could only relax in her presence. She was giving off this strange feeling that she could easily solve any problem and that nobody should worry about getting into danger. However, nobody considered that she was endangering herself on purpose. They only thought about it on rare occasions, when it was too obvious.

„I'd love to consider myself as your guardian." Springtrap suddenly said. „Because you put yourself into danger too many times."

„But that's not a big deal." Skylar protested.

„I don't mean it to constantly annoy you with warnings or forbid you to do what you want. However, I just want you to know that if I sense something which might put you into danger, I'll be the first one to jump in." Springtrap said. Skylar smiled.

„You're really the sweetest zombie 'bot I ever met," she said, noticing that he was blushing. „Even though you consider yourself scary and dangerous, you can't hide the fact that you obviously care for others and have a protective nature, even if it costs your own sanity."

„Just like you." Springtrap said. The two sighed.

„Toy Chica was right – we are really alike." Skylar said. „And speaking of which, any idea how to counter their _teasing_?"

„The same way I barricaded myself inside." Springtrap smirked. Sure, they knew now his heart wasn't made of stone, but that still didn't mean he couldn't show them just what happens when they piss him off. „Did you really think I'd let them away just like that?"

„Go easy on them. First of all, they were just joking. Secondly, I already lectured them." Skylar said. „And they feel sorry for upseting you."

„...Whatever." Springtrap muttered. Skylar smiled.

„Need a hug?"

„Nope. I actually feel a lot of better now." Springtrap replied, standing up and cracking his knuckles. „Also, they didn't see my definition of a _crush_."

Skylar had a feeling that his definition didn't involve adoration and fluffy emotions.

She giggled looking past him and noticed somebody looking at them. She ignored the certain person, focusing all her attention on Springtrap.

„But just to sort that out, what would you say what those emotions towards me are? Also, I'd like to hear your explanation why you blush sometimes." Skylar said as she stood up. She kinda caught him off guard.

„Okay, maybe I like you more than the average level. Is that such a bad thing?" Springtrap growled.

„No. Actually, it's a good thing. Having a guardian certainly is an awesome thing." Skylar smiled. Springtrap instantly sensed that something was wrong.

„Okay, what's the problem?" he asked.

„The guy who stalks me." Skylar said. „I saw him."

This triggered a switch in Springtrap's mind, turning him into defensive mode.

„Where?" he asked, looking like he was ready to beat the crap out of Josh, even though he never had never seen him in personal.

„He sent me today a card, saying something like that we'll meet soon. I'm seriously sick of that." Skylar said. „So I wanted to ask you and the others to help me."

That was unexpected.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Sky?" Springtrap growled. Skylar just rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm just kidding! But I didn't expect you to ask for help as you usually want to do everything alone."

"Well, I can't do everything by myself. Also, I feel safer here." Skylar said.

"You afraid of him?" Springtrap blinked.

"No. But knowing that he's following around makes me nervous. Currently, this place is the safest one I know. Especially since I know just how much you and the others care about me." Skylar said. Springtrap felt flattered.

"You really put a lot of trust into us."

The two turned around, but Skylar already knew they had a visitor. Freddy looked rather nervous, but he held his ground.

"What are you doing here?" Springtrap growled.

"I came here to apologize for basically everyone's behavior." Freddy took off his hat, holding it in his hands, looking down.

"You should've then brought everyone here." Springtrap growled and walked past him. He wasn't really upset, but it still annoyed him that they made fun of him.

"They sent you as a precaution, right?" Skylar asked.

"I came on my own. The others are both upset and afraid to come down here." Freddy said.

"They should be." Springtrap turned around, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall and looked at Freddy as if he was expecting something.

"Okay, what do you want?" Freddy asked.

"Everyone to apologize, for starters. I'll solve the rest on my own, though I heard Sky did a good job." Springtrap grinned. Freddy rolled his eyes, putting his hat back on. Skylar giggled. "And since I'm the poor victim in this situation, there's something I want."

"And that would be?" Skylar asked. Springtrap got inside the Office and took something out of the drawer.

"Can I keep this?"

Skylar and Freddy blinked in surprise as they stared at the thing in his hand.

"A fedora hat?" Skylar said.

"Where did you get that?" Freddy asked.

"I scared a guy, he dropped it and never came back." Springtrap put the dark black-green fedora on his head. It really suited him. "How do I look like?"

"You know that this thing belongs to the _Lost and Found Box._ " Freddy said.

"Like said, he didn't come back so I thought I might keep it." Springtrap shrugged. He then made his best puppy face and looked at Skylar. "Can I keep it? Please!"

The girl sighed, but smiled.

"Okay, you can keep it..."

"YES!"

"...but only till the owner returns and asks for it."

"He won't. Believe me." Springtrap was dead serious.

"Why? Coz you killed him?" Freddy deadpanned.

"No... Hey, stop using my jokes!" Springtrap growled. "Wait, you figured them out?"

"It took a while to figure out when you're serious and when you use black comedy." Freddy said. "But still, not everyone is fond of your idea of jokes."

"Nor am I of yours." Springtrap replied.

"Have you two now settled it down?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, but there's one more thing..." Springtrap said. He glared at Freddy who was startled. "You tried to choke her to death?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Freddy was startled... and kind of scared to death.

Springtrap suddenly calmed down and grinned.

"Now, I feel much better."

"Guess you just needed to yell at someone." Skylar chuckled. "Vent your anger out."

"And you picked up me for that?" Freddy asked.

"Actually, you were the nearest around. And I wouldn't yell at Sky." Springtrap said.

Cue to Freddy making a face-palm.

"Errr, guys... did you hear something?" Skylar asked.

The three went silent. They heard footsteps, as if somebody was running around and some doors slamming.

"Yep, we heard it." Springtrap said.

"It's coming from the other side of the attraction." Freddy said.

"Well, lets check it." Skylar ran, along with the two, towards the origin of the sound.

It suddenly stopped.

"Okaaaay, whoever this was, he probably knows we heard him." Skylar whispered.

"Great. Now what?" Springtrap hissed back.

They were standing in the dim hallway, with a light flickering. There was no noise except the sounds of mechanical movements and Skylar's breathing.

"Let's split up," she said. The other two didn't consider it to be a good idea. Still, she managed to persuade them. Currently, she was exploring the dark CAM 8-9 Hallway. She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

" _Skyleeeeeeee"_

Her heart sank to her feet. She froze on spot.

 _"Skyleeeeeeeeeeee"_

Skylar shuddered as she realized whose this eerie, insane-sounding voice belonged to. And it pissed her off.

"Hello, Sky."

She turned around. There was something shining in the darkness. A flash of glasses...

A boy walked out of the darkness.

"Josh." Skylar hissed.

"I thought you'd be happier when see me." Josh said, frowning.

"No. I'm not happy at all. Now get out or I'll call the cops." Skylar glared at him.

"For what?" Josh had a huge grin on his face, outstretching his arms. "Coz a friend visited you?"

"You're not my friend anymore." Skylar replied.

What the two didn't know was that Springtrap and Freddy arrived and watched them. And Freddy was trying to hold Springtrap back.

Josh looked angry.

"You dumped me?"

"Duh!"

"Because why? Some imaginary boyfriend told you that? Or your made up friends?" Josh yelled angrily. Now he pissed Springtrap AND Freddy off.

"Leave me alone, Josh! I have enough of you and your delusions!" Skylar yelled back.

"Oh, you're calling me delusional?! You little lying bitch!"

Before any of the 'bots could react, Josh grabbed Skylar's wrist, twisting and pulling it.

"You'll follow me!" He hissed.

Skylar gave him a death glare and responded with grabbing his wrist, digging her nails into his skin and making him release her only to pull him down and kick him into the stomache with her knee. He fell on his knees, holding his stomache, yelping in pain. The furious Skylar massaged her wrist.

"That's what you deserve. I have enough of your messages! I have enough of you stalking me! I have enough of you in general!" Skylar yelled. "So leave me alone or you'll regret it coz I can get a lot worse than this!"

"Why you-?!" Josh suddenly got up and proceeded to attack her. That's when Springtrap lost it.

He emerged out of the darkness and grabbed Josh's shirt, pinning him against the wall and even lifting him a few good centimeters up. Josh looked absolutely terrified, seeing nothing but a horrible monster snarling at him.

"When she tells you to leave her alone, you better listen, you jerkass!" Springtrap growled at him. Josh trembled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Her guardian." Springtrap gave him a slasher grin which even could give Purple Guy a run for his money. "And let me know you one thing - if you ever dare to stalk or approach her again, I'll hunt your ass down and kill you, slowly and painfully. And be certain, I'll enjoy it."

Josh looked terrified as Springtrap let him go. What horrified him more was the black-eyed death glare Freddy gave him, standing in complete darkness with only his eyes visible. The bear was equally pissed off just as Springtrap was and approved of all of Springtrap's actions.

Then he did something unexpected. He grabbed Skylar's arm and suddenly pulled her, trying to get the hell out of the place. The other three were too surprised to react and Skylar kicked back as he pulled her towards the exit (he was still stronger than her). Through the darkness, she saw the door open and the moonlight shining inside.

Then heard steps.

It all happened like in a few seconds.

Josh was suddenly surrounded by 12 pairs of glowing eyes, some coming from the hallway and some from the staircase. Skylar used the moment to get out of his grip and ran towards Springtrap and Freddy (and realizing that Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie joined them).

In the bottom of the staircase were the Toys, with BB laughing in a creepy manner. And Puppet floated down the stairs, staring right into Josh's face, only a few centimeters away.

"Leave this place, NOW!" Puppet growled. Josh stared at him for full five seconds.

"You're all f*cking insane!" Josh yelled. He gave a death glare to Skylar and booked it out.

The crew stood in _total_ darkness for a bit.

"You think he left?" Skylar heard Chica speaking.

"Dunno. Hey, somebody turn on the lights!" Foxy yelled.

"I don't see a damn thing here!" Mangle replied.

"Stop cursing and search for the light switch!" Freddy growled.

The 'bots thumbled around, occasionally hitting themselves on something.

"Found the switch!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

SQUEAK!

"Toy Bonnie, that's my nose!" Freddy replied.

"Oh."

"Gosh, I don't see anything." Toy Chica complained.

"Got it!" Skylar managed to turn the light on.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why's Spring wearing a fedora?" The confused Toy Freddy asked.

"You jealous?" Springtrap asked.

"No."

"What are you guys doing here?" Skylar said.

"We heard noises." Chica said.

"And Puppet freaked out coz somebody touched his Music Box so he kinda forced us to search for the culprit." Bonnie added.

"...oh." Skylar deadpanned.

"Nobody's touching my Music Box! Make that a rule!" Puppet growled. Skylar sighed. "What did you think that I came here to help you? Yeah, right."

"Oww, poor Puppie is upset." Springtrap mocked him, causing the rest to chuckle.

"Shadup!" Puppet hissed at him.

 **xXx**

Things pretty much got settled down. The 'bots apologized to Springtrap for making fun out of him. The latter already forgot about everything and focused on his new fedora, showing off and pretty much annoying everyone and making them regret picking on him.

They returned to watch the rest of the movie (becoming Harry Potter fans in the process) and were halfway through the second one as they figured out that Skylar was rather silent during the movies. They looked around, only to figure she has fallen asleep during the movie... leaned against Springtrap. She was obviously exhausted.

"Ghosh, that's cute." Chica whispered to Mangle in hopes Springtrap won't hear her and freak out again. To her horror, he did hear her.

However, his response surprised them.

"So what? I'm her favorite and proud of it. Yer just jealous!" Springtrap replied.

Now that he said it, yep, they actually did envy him coz Skylar gave him a special treatment; pretty much wanting her attention as well.

Springtrap chuckled.

Maybe he was the odd one out, but he was now glad about it and not bothered by it anymore.

Until someone angers him again.


	45. A Night in a Nutshell Act I

Hey-yah! I planned to post this chapter tomorrow (16.8) coz it's my 19th B-Day but figured out I kind of won't be available so I posted it today. This one is a parody to the game _Five Nights at F*ckboy's_ (and pretty much every other game, cartoon, anime, movie, etc.) The title **A Night in a Nutshell Act I** probably says it all. The lyrics belong to the song **Five Long Nights** by **JT Machinima.**

This one marks the return of the spirits of the kids and it gets pretty crazy. Don't ask how all what happened in this chapter happened - the kids did it!

Basically, I just wanted some crazy, silly chapter and that's what I came up with and I think it's pretty hilarious (especially at the ending of the _game_ \- I loved the idea for the last sign). LOL!

Also, for those who want a double shocker, read the past few chapters and then the first few (Night 0-5). Unbelievable how everyone changed in a span of a few months, huh?

Onto the questions:

 **wes27 -** nope

 **Quilldafox -** it's answer is in this chapter.

 **Nyan9950 -** it'll probably be referrenced, but not really.

 **Melaina -** I was wondering if I should answer this or not, but I decided to satisfy your curiosity. First: Yes. Second: No. No. No.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 44:**

 **Enjoy your five long nights**

 **Kick back and grab a slice**

 **If you get hurt on the job**

 **We cannot cover your loss**

 **Just get to 6 and you'll be fine**

 **xXxXx**

„Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on everything." Mike assured Skylar.

The girl explained him what happened the previous night. Josh managed to break in by picking the lock on the door and threatened her, only for the 'bots to jump in and help her.

It turned out that Springtrap didn't barricade the outer entrance to the horror attractions just as he didn't barricade the air-vents. He only set them on the entrances to the Toys and Animatronics area. And after Skylar came down, she pretty much distracted him with her speech so Freddy and co. could easily get down without being scared (as he needed to focus himself when he scared people). Turns out, Puppet noted some strange noises at the Toys Area and saw Josh mugging with his Music Box, gathered the others and chased him down.

It was evening in the pizzeria and it was just busy as usual. Luckily, there had been no incidents since the previous night and Skylar was thankful.

„Did you get Jeremy on the phone?" Skylar asked.

„Nope. I'll try later again." Mike replied.

„Oh, and could you find out who the Night Guard at Fazbear's Fright was?"

„Huh, hey? What do I look like to you? I'm not your secretary!" Mike frowned.

„Whatever." Skylar sighed. Mike felt that the girl didn't take him serious enough.

„Alright."

 **xXx**

Tonight, while the girls were chattering, the boys gathered around Skylar's laptop in the Dining Area and played _Slender: The Eight Pages,_ trying to scare themselves silly. Skylar told them about the game, about a supernatural being in a suit who stalks his victims and then kidnaps them to God knows where and how in this game, they needed to gather 8 Pages before Slendy gets them.

Instantly, everyone got interested in the game, bets fell and they started to play the game, switching any time somebody died to Slendy or trying to scare each other.

It was pretty hilarious, especially since they were screaming like little girls any time Slenderman popped up. It got even better when then happened while they were searching for pages in the abanoded house or in the tunnel. Springtrap especially took most of the time to get revenge on the others for making fun of him by using the game jumpscare and double it with Phantoms popping out literally off the screen.

All Chica, Cakey, Mangle, Toy Chica, Muffin and Skylar could do was shaking their heads in disbelief and annoyance.

Puppet, who at first didn't felt like leaving the Gift Box, joined the guys after watching Bonnie screaming once Slendy got him. It was pretty hilarious and Puppet simply approached them from behind, looking over their shoulders. Of course, when they asked him about being there, he said something along the lines that he was _forced_ to come. Nobody bought that.

Currently, it was Toy Bonnie's turn. He managed to get two pages without encountering Slendy and headed to the truck.

BOOM!

„RAAAAAAAOUUUGHHHHH!" Toy Bonnie screamed, while the rest yelled as Slenderman suddenly popped up and the screen slowly turned to static.

„Get away from 'im!" Foxy yelled.

„Run!" Freddy yelled.

„What's the button for running?!" Toy Bonnie panicked due the heavy static.

„You forgot how to run?!" Toy Freddy asked.

„Press Shift you idiot!" Springtrap growled.

„Turn the flashlight off, turn the flashlight off!" Goldie yelled. „He'll see you!"

„Now I don't see anything!" Toy Bonnie complained.

„Get away and turn it on!" BB suggested.

„Ugh, okay..." Toy Bonnie tried get himself together.

BOOOM!

Mixed screams and a screen with Slendy's face filling it entirely. Toy Bonnie looked like he had a heart attack.

After a few seconds of silence, they all started to laugh. Springtrap was the next one to play.

„Can somebody tell me why the boys are so stupid?" Mangle asked, as the girls glanced at the other table.

„Y'know, Slenderman looks like Puppet. He just needs a business suit." Springtrap grinned as he got a page.

„Nah, he looks like No-Face from Spirited Away!" Skylar, who overheard them, yelled.

Puppet wasn't amused.

However, to Springtrap's annoyance, Puppet started to lecturing him on his gameplay, with Springtrap ending up running into Slenderman before he could find the second page. Now Puppet WAS amused. The two broke into an argument and Springtrap dared Puppet to play. The latter accepted, but was busted by Slendy before he could find the first page.

All in all, they had a good time.

"I'm just glad everything's okay now and we can relax a bit." Skylar said.

"If anyone needs a vacation, then it's you." Mangle said.

"Hanging out with friends _is_ my type of vacation." Skylar said.

"But still, you should do something for yourself. Something fun." Chica said.

"Maybe you're right." Skylar muttered. Then she grinned. "I have an idea!"

She went to the Backstage and came out with crayons, markers and paper. Then she started to doodle.

"What are you doing?" Toy Chica asked.

"Making an party invitation card. Or something similar." Skylar said.

"And for whom?" Mangle asked.

"For the kids." Sky replied without looking at her.

The three looked confused.

"You mean like _the dead kids_?" Toy Chica asked.

"Yeah. They said to send a party invitation to summon them so I'm currently doodling one." Skylar said. "There! What do you say? We ran out of glitter though."

The card had balloons drawn on it and the names of the kids written on it.

"It's nice." Toy Chica said. The rest just shrugged.

"So, how does it work? Do you have to send it to someone?" Mangle asked.

"Dunno... usually in _Supernatural_ to summon something you have to ohhhhhhhh..." Skylar went silent. "I'll be back in a second."

The three watched her going into the Kitchen, rumbling and coming out holding a lighter with a big grin on her face.

"Woa, woa - what do you think you're doing?" Freddy approached her. This resulted into everyone else paying attention to her.

"Ghost summoning? Duh." Skylar lit the lighter.

"Hey! You're not going to burn anything here." Puppet growled.

"Just watch me." Skylar grinned and lit the invitation. It burst into a flame and vanished into thin air.

Suddenly, 6 orbs of light appeared in front of everyone. They took the form of six kids.

"Hell yeah! My first summoning was succesful!" Skylar grinned. She blinked. "Did I just sound like a Warlock from Warcraft or something?"

Some shrugged and some (well, all Animatronics) stared at her dumbfoundedly.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with ya?" Troy asked.

"They're just stunned." Skylar explained.

"Coz they're seeing ghosts? Where's the problem?" Megan asked.

Apparently, the 'bots still weren't used to the fact that the kids didn't left but stayed.

"What are you doing here?" Puppet asked.

"We came here to play!" Clara chirped.

"Thanks for inviting us BTW." Peter added.

"I thought it'd be funnier if you six tag along." Skylar grinned. She looked at the 'bots who gave her a WTF?! expression.

"Okay, we know you're a bit stunned to see us..." Fabian started.

"I'm not!" Springtrap exclaimed. Apparently, the kids sometimes tended to visit him.

"... but get used to the idea we'll stay here for a while." Brian finished.

"Okay, so what game do you want to play?" Freddy asked.

The kids had those mischievous grins which were obviously a sign of trouble.

"Sky's coming with us into the Office. We want to discuss the rules." Clara said. Skylar shrugged and followed them.

After about 15 minutes, they came back.

"So, are ye done now?" Foxy asked.

"Yep. The game can start." Megan said.

A light flashed.

 **xXx**

Freddy woke up, findig himself standing in next to the entrance to the Toys Area. He looked around, but except Skylar, who was holding a huge sign under her arm, he didn't see anybody.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" Freddy asked. Skylar responded by lifting the sign in a Will E. Coyote manner.

 _Can't tell ya. I'm not the tutor._

Freddy lift an eyebrow.

"Tutor?"

Suddenly, Fabian appeared, startling Freddy a bit. He was holding a Monitor, about the size of Skylar's sign.

"Hello and welcome to _A Night in a Nutshell._ " Fabian announced. "That's how we call this game. It has similar mechanics to the Pokemon Core series, which Sky told us about, and yohr goal is to gather your teammates: Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, beat all Cameras and face the Boss in the Office."

Freddy was totally confused.

"O-okay."

"During the game, minor enemies will pop out and you'll have the option to run away or beat them up. I recommend the latter, coz with every win, you'll get a stats boost." Fabian added.

"And how am I going to fight? I don't have a weapon." Freddy said.

"You can get weapons and other items during the game. They're hidden in present boxes." Fabian said.

"Alright." Freddy sighed.

"Great! You'll get more info during the gameplay. I and Sky are just here as a moral support and judges." Fabian added.

"Judges for what?" Freddy asked.

"You'll see." Fabian mischievously grinned.

Freddy felt stupid, but decided to go along. Just as he made his first step, a light flashed and he found himself in some sort of arena, resembling the Dining Area. And his opponents?

"Party hats?" Freddy blinked. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Two blue party hats we floating in front of him.

"We decided we'd use something familiar for enemies." Fabian added. He was holding up the monitor which showed Freddy his stats (HP, MP, Attacks, level, etc..) and the Level and HP bar of the Blue Party Hats.

He was like Level 1 and they were Level 5.

"Oh, great." Freddy muttered. He felt like an idiot. The BPHs were first to move, firing some sort of blast attacks at him which depleted his HP to zero.

 _-GAME OVER YEAAAAAHHH!-_

Music blasted through the loudspeakers.

Freddy was baffled.

"I was beaten by... Party Hats?!"

He looked at Skylar who held up her sign. On it was a picture of Cranky Kong and pointing at him.

 _Git Gud!_

"Really funny." Freddy growled, rather annoyed.

Skylar idly turned the sign around.

 _LOL XD_

She then burst out laughing. Freddy groaned.

"I didn't even make a move!"

Skylar turned the sign with Cranky Kong on it.

 _Shut up and git gud!_

"Can you at least give me some opponents I have a chance against?" He asked Fabian.

"Actually, the Blue Party Hats are the easiest foes here." Fabian said. "Lvs range from 0 to 5. Not my fault when you encounter one with a high level. You better get yourself a weapon, coz the Cameras are even harder to beat."

Freddy sighed. It was pretty obvious that this game was one of the _lets screw the Animatronics_ type. Due his defeat, he got back right where he started. Also, looking around, he noticed the Dining Area was way bigger than usually. He took a few steps forward and a light flashed.

A BPH appeared, Lv 0. Freddy breathed a sigh of relief. Sky and Fabian watched the fight, looking excited.

The only problem was that Freddy had no idea what to do. He had the first move, but had no idea how to actually execute an _attack_ or whatever the kids had on mind. All he got was the screen Fabian held on which stood his attacks were _Tophat Toss_ and _Animatronic Screech._ Did that mean he should screech and throw his top hat?

Having no other ideas, he just went along, feeling like an idiot.

" _Tophat Toss!"_

Freddy threw the top hat at the BPH. To his surprise, it actually worked. The top hat spun like a tornado, hitting the BPH and depleting the HP to zero.

"Woa, one hit KO!" Fabian said.

 _-YAY!-_

The winning sound cue sounded great. Freddy was relieved. On the other hand, the stats boost was crappy. However, he got a few tokens out of it, which Fabian collected.

"You can use them in the shop to buy stuff." Fabian told him.

Freddy moved on, bee-lining between the tables to reach the Show Stage where the first Boss Camera was. He encountered several Blue Party Hats and, to his annoyance, got git gudded quite a lot. Freddy started to slowly hate the party hats. They were annoying and spawning literally every two-three steps.

On the other hand, he managed to get to Level 4 by the time he got to the Show Stage.

"Engage the Camera!"

Freddy was teleported to a new battle area and facing... well, a camera.

It didn't look mean, but it shot a laser at him. Freddy dodged.

„Seriously?! A laser!?"

He looked at Fabian and Skylar who stood on the sideways. The two just shrugged.

The Camera was on Level 7, so Freddy had no chance to beat it. Still, he tried.

„ _Tophat Toss!"_

The tornado hat hit a barrier which the camera formed around itself, much to Freddy's annoyance.

„ _Animatronic Screech!"_

Okay, this worked better as it cracked the lenses of the camera. Still, after firing a laser at Freddy, the Camera won.

- _GAME OVER YEAHHHHH!-_

Freddy growled as he glanced at the two. Skylar held the Cranky Kong sign while Fabian shrugged in a _I can't help you_ manner.

„The Dining Area Camera is easier to beat." Fabian said.

„Really? I thought the Show Stage Camera is the first one I need to beat." Freddy said.

„Nope. You can engage them in any order you want." Fabian said.

„And why is this Camera easier to beat?" Freddy asked, pointing at CAM 1B.

„Coz the Camera on the Show Stage is placed higher, which means higher difficulty." Fabian said. Skylar rose the sign.

 _DUH._

„Can't argue with logic like that." Freddy muttered. On the other hand, this game made no sense whatsoever.

To his relief, he managed to beat CAM 1B by using _Animatronic Screech_ two times in row and one _Tophat Toss,_ managing to shatter the weaker barrier and then destroying it.

Beneath it appeared a present box. Freddy opened it.

„My microphone!"

„Yep! That's you new weapon! It'll increase the attack stats of your _Animatronic Screech_ skill." Fabian said.

Freddy looked at the two. Skylar rose a sign.

 _You'll need it, BTW._

„Do you really have to speak using the sign?" Freddy deadpanned.

 _Yeah. XP_

All in all, Freddy figured out the microphone really increased his attack, giving him the _Advanced Animatronic Screech_ attack, which shattered CAM 1A.

 _-YAY!-_

Freddy grinned.

„Cool!"

Now that the beat two cameras, he wondered where to go next. Skylar appeared with a sign on which was a large arrow, pointing towards the Backstage.

„Thanks!" Freddy told her and went towards the Backstage, fighting off several Blue Party Hats. Being on Level 6 - 7, he made small process with them, feeling like a BOSS with his microphone.

„Oi, good bear! Wanna buy something? HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

On his way to the Backstage, he was stopped by BB who had a counter and a sign above him. It stood: „ _Enragement Child's Gift Shop – BUY OR DIE!"_

There was also a smaller note beneath it: „ _We're also taking credit cards."_

Freddy just started at him, stunned. Skylar turned the sign.

 _WTF?!_

Yeah, that pretty much descriebed Freddy's current thoughts.

„Errrr... no. I don't need anything." Freddy said, just wanting to get the hell away from BB's death glare.

„Hey, the sign says _BUY OR DIE!_ If you don't want to buy anything, you'll die!" Balloon Boy yelled.

„By your hands? I don't think-„  
BAM!

Freddy fell on the floor after being whacked with BB's _Balloons!_ sign over the head. Now, he saw the Milky Way. BB grumbled something under his breath and simply walked away.

Fabian and Skylar approached Freddy.

 _You OK?_

Skylar extended her sign for Freddy to grip on it and helped him to stand up.

„What was that?" Freddy asked, still dizzy.

„Something random." Fabian said.

 _Crazy things happen here._

Skylar nodded as she put up the sign.

 _Don't ask._

„I think this game is trying to kill me." Freddy muttered.

 _And what do you think..._

Skylar twirled the sign.

 _...how I felt playing..._

She again twirled the sign.

... _Five Nights at Freddy's..._

Twirl.

 _...three times in a row?_

Freddy just sighed. He somehow managed to get to the Backstage without dying. (MIRACLE!)

„Okay, where's the camera?"

„Freddy?!"

The Backstage was covered in complete darkness, but Freddy recognized the voice.

„Bonnie?!"

The lights turned on and... well,...

„What happened to your face?!" Freddy asked. Bonnie was faceless (again).

„My friggin' head is gone! That's what happened!" Bonnie yelled back.

„Can't you use the spare heads?" Freddy scratched the back of his head.

„No! I want my face back! Spares ain't like the originals!" Bonnie growled.

„Aw,... great..." Freddy groaned.

„Hiya guys!"

The two turned to Brian who suddenly appeared at the Backstage.

„Oi, Brian – where's my friggin' head?!" Bonnie yelled.

„At the Safe Room." Brian said. „And if you want your guitar, you have to go to the females Restroom."

„I'm not going to the ladies room!" Bonnie protested. „I have enough of people confusing me for a girl!"

„I'll get them." Freddy growled. „But then, you're gonna join my team, alright?"

„Just bring me my head and guitar." Bonnie growled.

Freddy exited the Backstage and saw Fabian and Skylar waiting for him.

„Have you two told everyone to behave as rude as possible?" he asked.

„Well, actually we told them to behave out of character." Fabian shrugged.

Freddy wasn't amused.

 _LOLZ_

Skylar was.

 **xXx**

Freddy managed to get somehow to the Restrooms. He turned to the Safe Room.

„How do I open it? Do I need to beat the Camera?"

 _Punch the wall._

„You serious?!"

Skylar grinned and nodded rapidly.

„Here goes nothin'." Freddy sighed. He started to punch the door.

Punch punch punch... punchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunch...

„This ain't working." Freddy growled.

 _Try again._

„How about you helping me?" Freddy growled at Skylar.

 _Nope._

„..." Freddy was irritated. Skylar put the sign in front of the camera.

 _Another punch sequence later..._

„Yes!" Freddy sighed in relief as he punched through the door...

...only to activate a fight with the security camera.

„Aw maaaan! You gotta be kidding me!" Freddy growled as he faced the Camera.

 **xXx**

Skylar laughing her ass off as she rose an another _Git Gud!_ message. Even Fabian was laughing. Freddy lost like three times in a row, got himself pizzas and drinks to replenish his health (there were two shops, one which Peter managed and the other managed by BB) and finally faced the camera again.

 _-YAY!-_

Both clapped to Freddy, who bowed and got inside to get the head. He then walked over to the ladies room, standing in front of it. He sighed.

„I hate this."

He got inside and quickly returned with Bonnie's guitar only to bump head first into Skylar's sign.

 _SKILL UPGRADE!_

Twirl.

 _Aquired: Toreador's March!_

Twirl.

 _Useful for putting opponents to sleep._

„Thanks for throwing me a bone." Freddy said. He returned to the Backstage, with Bonnie putting on his head and taking his guitar.

„Alright, Freddy! Now what are we supposed to do?" Bonnie asked.

„Kill the camera of course!" Brian appeared, holding a sign with Bonnie's skills and stats, similary to Fabian.

„Okay." Bonnie shrugged as the two faced the camera. Skylar rose her sign.

 _ENAGAGE THE CAMERA!_

The Backstage Cam looked malicious. It had black sunglasses and it was glaring at the two.

„Watch out, Bon! Those things are hard to beat!" Freddy said.

Instead, Bonnie charged right at the Camera.

„ _Guitar Hero!"_

Bonnie played a high-pitched noise which shattered the Camera's glasses, barrier and everyone else's ears. Also, it confused the Camera.

„ _Rock 'n Roll Smash!"_

Bonnie hit the camera with his guitar, shattering the cam. The guitar didn't sustain any damage whatsoever.

- _YAY!-_

„What was that?!" Freddy dropped his jaw.

„Bronze Guitar, baby!" Bonnie made a victory pose.

„Better than normal and when upgraded, it can smash through anything." Brian added.

„Woa..." Freddy was speechless.

„So, where are we going now?" Bonnie asked.

„Try the Kitchen." Brian said. „Chica and Clara are already waiting there!"

The two 'bots nodded and headed towards the Kitchen.

 **xXx**

After beating up several Pink Party Hats (new enemies, guys!), upgrading Bonnie's guitar to a Silver Guitar and beating several more Pink Party Hats (and getting a few times git gudded in the process), they finally got to the Kitchen.

„HELLO! Want to buy something?"

BB was standing behind the counter placed next to the Kitchen. Freddy sighed in annoyance.

„What do you have?" Bonnie asked. He read the sign. „ _Enragement Child?_ Wait, is this still a K-rated game?"

„Nope! HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB showed them a lighter. „Costs a million tokens."

„We don't have so much." Freddy growled. „And we won't buy anything from you."

BB's eyes turned black.

BAM!

BB left after whacking Freddy over the head again.

„Freddy, are you alright?" Bonnie asked.

„Once I stop seeing everything twice..." Freddy shook his head. „Just, let's get into the Kitchen and get Chica out."

Once they entered the Kitchen, Freddy got instantly tackled by Chica.

„What the-?!" Freddy dropped his jaw as Chica kicked the nearby table to cover them from the Camera which shot energy blasts at them.

„We're under attack!" Chica told them. Clara was next to them. Chica was holding a gun which looked like a water gun. However, instead it fired sharp metalic feathers, a skill called _Feather Shooter_.

„Well, we're here to help." Bonnie said. „How do we beat the Camera?"

„We need to find Cakey first." Clara told them.

„He's in that cage, guarded by Green Party Hats." Chica added. „However, I can't get to him because the Camera is shooting laser beams at me!"

„I have an idea!" Freddy said, dodging a laser beam and standing up. _„Toreador's March!"_

Basically, his jingle started to play, putting the Camera and the two Green Party Hats asleep. He grinned and looked back. Then he dropped his jaw.

Basically, everyone was asleep as well. Bonnie and Chica were leaned against each other, Clara was on the floor and Fabian and Brian were using the monitors as pillows.

And on Skylar's sign stood _Zzzzzzzzz..._

Freddy face-palmed. He then tip-toed to the cage with Cakey inside (he was asleep too) and got back. The Sleep Status stopped and the Camera started to shot laser beams again.

„Wake up!" Freddy growled, only for everyone to grimace and glare at him.

„Just five more minutes..." Chica muttered. Freddy simply dropped the bird cage on her. She instantly woke up.

„Cakey!" Chica exclaimed. Cakey chirped as he got out of the cage.

„Now we have to take care of the Green Party Hats and the Camera." Freddy said.

„You two beat the Party Hats. I'll take on the camera." Chica cocked her gun. Freddy and Bonnie nodded.

„ _Tophat Toss!"_

 _„Guitar Hero!"_

„ _Feather Shooter!"_

The combination of the attacks killed the Party Hats and Chica modified her gun, putting Cakey in it (Slugterra-style, guys!).

„ _Cake Cannon!"_

She fired Cakey who twirled and turned bigger, hitting the Camera and killing it.

 _-YAY!-_

Chica gave a toothy grinned. Cakey hopped to her and got on her shoulder.

„Kitchen CAM is beaten. How many are left?" Bonnie asked.

„The Pirate Cove Camera and the cameras at the West and East Hallways and the Camera at the Supply Closet." Clara answered.

„All in all, 6 Cameras." Brian said. „And a final Boss."

„And you still need to recruit Foxy." Fabian added.

„Well, let's go to the Pirate Cove." Freddy said.

 **xXx**

On their way there, they had to beat more Green Party Hats and several Red ones. There, the Pirate Cove curtains were closed, but Troy waited in front of it.

„Where's Foxy?" Freddy asked.

„Inside the Pirate Cove." Troy replied. Skylar rose a sign.

 _DUH!_

„So, what are we waiting for? Let's open it and get the fox out!" Bonnie said. He tried to open the curtains, but for some reason, they kept together as if they were glued.

„You have to burn them down." Troy said.

„And how are we supposed to do that?" Chica asked.

„Hey, didn't BB have a lighter?" Freddy remembered.

„HI!"

They turned around, with BB waving with the lighter.

„BB, I'd like to buy that lighter." Freddy told him.

„Nope! Get your own!" Balloon Boy blew him a raspberry and ran away.

„Great. Where are we going to get a lighter?" Bonnie asked. Skylar shoved the sign right under his nose.

 _Supply Closet_

„And while searching for it, we can beat the Camera there." Chica said.

It sounded like a good idea...

 **xXx**

...which they regret.

The Camera inside the Supply Closet was even crazier than the one in the Kitchen, and it took them several git guds to beat it. Not to mention the Purple Shiny Party Hats, which were a Nightmare. They were like level 20 and the Camera was on Level 25. The 'bots managed to beat it after Bonnie and Chica reached Level 14 and Freddy level 15 and after several upgrades.

Once they got the lighter, they headed towards the Pirate Cove. Freddy lit the lighter.

„Umm, you sure we can burn the curtains?" Bonnie asked Troy.

„Yeah sure!" Troy nodded.

Freddy grinned and lit up the curtains, with Skylar holding out a sign.

 _Rip Pirate Cove!_

„Didn't you mean R.I.P Pirate Cove?" Bonnie asked.

The girl shook her head.

The curtains burned down and everyone was surprised to see Foxy leaned against the wall, listening to some loud music blasting through the headphones on his ears. No wonder why he didn't hear them.

At least, until Freddy smacked down the headphones.

„Foxy!"

Foxy screeched in surprise, jumping on his feet.

„What's goin' on?!" Foxy asked.

„You were just recruited into a group in a war against the security cameras." Troy explained. Skylar held out a sign which pretty much matched Foxy's surprised expression.

 _WTF?!_

„Um... okay." Foxy was still stunned.

 _LOL XD_

„Can you stop that with the signs?" Foxy growled.

 _NOPE!_

Foxy sighed.

„Well, there's a camera 'ere. Should we fight it or somethin'?" Foxy asked.

 _ENGAGE THE CAMERA!_

„Whatever." Foxy muttered.

 **xXx**

After beating the camera (with Foxy using _Rushdown,_ i.e. rushing down to the camera and then ripping it with his hook) the team gathered in front of the Pirate Cove and discussed their next move. They still had to beat the pair of cameras at the West and East Hallway and the West and East Hallway Corners.

„Those cameras are heavily armed." Troy explained.

„How heavily?" Freddy asked.

„You'll need as many upgrades as possible and a lot of health items." Clara said. Skylar rose the sign.

 _IMAO_

„I'm not arrogant." Clara glared at her. Skylar twirled the sign.

 _IMPO_

„That's better." Clara smiled. Skylar twirled the sign, rolling her eyes.

 _OMG_

Clara glared at her.

„We should gather whatever we can and then go face the Cameras." Freddy said.

 **xXx**

 _At Peter's Armory Shop..._

„So, do you like our game?" Peter asked as he handed Bonnie a Golden Guitar over.

„It's interesting..." Freddy muttered.

 _And annoying IMAO_ with an arrow pointing at Freddy. Skylar chuckled with Freddy glaring at her. Peter also chuckled.

„Truthfully, we had no idea whatsoever we should do, so we decided to play something completely random, with rules changing every second and nothing having any sense." Peter said.

„Indeed, this game makes really no sense." Freddy said.

„But it is funny at times." Chica said. Cakey chirped in agreement. Skylar rose a sign.

 _LOL!_

„We were actually doing you a favor." Peter looked at Skylar.

 _Thank you!_

„What favor?" Foxy asked.

„Well, for all the nights she had to suffer here, being in danger of being shoved into a costume." Peter said.

 _DUH!_

„At least somebody's having fun here." Freddy muttered.

 _LOL X3_

„She ain't the only one." Clara said. „I also have a lot of fun."

„Me too!" Fabian said.

„Yeah! We should play this one again!" Brian chuckled.

The Animatronics were really happy about that.

 **xXx**

„Okay... CAM 2A is starin' at us." Foxy said as the group crouched or stood next to the entrance to the West Hallway.

 _ENGAGE THE CAMERA, GUYS!_

„Sky's right. We won't accomplish anything if we stay here." Chica said.

They went down, engaging the camera...

...which turned out to be a Mob Boss Camera. It summoned a black fedora, a lit cigar, two Black Party Hats and a Tommy gun, starting to shot at them.

The 'bots screeched in panic and ran back, the bullets following them.

 _-GAME OVER YEAAAAHHHH!-_

„We weren't even beaten!" Chica yelled at whoever played that sound cue.

„Maybe, but you left the battle field." Brian said.

„That Camera had a friggin' gun!" Foxy hissed.

„That's still no excuse. To finish the game, you need to get into the Office. The only way to do this is to beat the remaining 4 Cameras." Fabian said.

„Fabian's right. No camera will hold this gang back." Freddy said. „Let's get gud!"

„YEAH!"

 **xXx**

Despite their newfound attitude, they still had been beaten several times by CAM 2A and CAM 2B. It got even worse in the East Hallway, where they had to battle CAM 4A and CAM 4B at once. Still, they beat them.

Then, the power got out. They knew that they now could get inside the Office.

They were baffled when they saw the Toys and Springtrap messing around with the Office Monitor. The other team rose their heads, looking a bit nervous. Springtrap (wearing his fedora) just lowered his eye-lids.

„Oh, damn." He said idly and looked at Puppet, who was holding the Monitor. „Told ya you should've left me to control the CAMs."

„You got the West Hallway!" Puppet growled.

„What's going on?" Freddy asked, looking angry.

„We won?" Bonnie peeked into the Office, but was met with Freddy's glare and withdrew. Megan approached them.

„Welcome to the Final Boss Fight." She said. „And if you're wondering, we let the Toys and Springtrap control the cameras, their appearances, attacks, stats, etc."

Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie waved nervously, Puppet was frowning and Springtrap grinning.

„You liked my Mob Boss CAMs?" Springtrap asked. „They were my idea!"

 _LOVED IT!_

Skylar waved with her sign.

The others weren't that excited over the CAMs.

„Okay, so who's the final boss?" Freddy asked.

„I am."

Suddenly Goldie appeared in front of him.

„Goldie's the final boss. You beat him, you win the Office Monitor." Megan added.

Suddenly, the Office turned into a battle arena, with Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy on one side and Goldie on the other. The Toys, Springtrap, the kids and Skylar were on the sidelines, watching and cheering.

 _ENGAGE THE BOSS!_

Skylar waved with her sign.

Freddy started with _Toreador's March_ , putting Goldie to sleep and Foxy used _Rushdown._ However, Goldie snapped out and countered with _Golden Toss,_ hitting Foxy twice. The fox pirate was dizzy, but before Goldie could beat him, he was caught off guard by Bonnie's _Guitar Hero_. Chica used _Feather Shooter_ to deplet his HP. Freddy used _Advanced Animatronic Screech_ with Goldie countering with _Golden Roar_ , the two basically ending up in a screaming contest.

„Hey, could you stop that!?" Megan yelled from the sidelines.

The five looked at them, noticing that most of them looked like they're in pain and holding their ears. Skylar held up a sign with a frown on her face.

 _OUCH! THAT HURT!_

„SORRY!" Freddy and Goldie yelled.

Suddenly, Goldie used _Hallucinations_ , causing basically everyone to hallucinate and finished everyone off with _Gold Rush,_ firing beams of energy at them. Everyone, except Freddy, who saved a Soda Can to replenish his health. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy joined the sidelines, cheering for Freddy.

Now, it was a battle between to bear LARPers.

„Okay, in-game: why are you the final boss?" Freddy asked Goldie.

„Can't tell ya! It's personal!" Goldie replied, using _Golden Toss_ and managed to knock the microphone out of Freddy's hand.

„Ow, great." Freddy now had to dodge Goldie's attacks. That's, until he saw a present box in the corner of the room.

He rushed over to it, using _Tophat Toss_ to distract Goldie and reached for the present box. He gained a new weapon.

„A Monitor?" Freddy was in disbelief, but quickly pressed the button on the Monitor. On it appeared a word.

 _„TERMINATE!"_

The Monitor shot a lightning at Goldie, turning his HP to zero. The Monitor then shattered.

 _-YAY!-_

Skylar rose the sign.

 _FREDDY WINS! FATALITY._

 **xXx**

It was close to 6 AM as they returned to the, now normal, Dining Area.

„This was epic!" Skylar exclaimed. „We gotta do that again!"

She turned around, noticing that pretty much everyone was exhausted.

„Maybe next time." Megan suggested. „This game has two more acts."

„So, in-game, will we finally find out why Goldie is the final boss?" Chica asked. Megan nodded.

„W-w-well, folks, stay tuned!" Fabian said.

The group started to laugh.

They didn't notice BB hiding in the shadows, rubbing his hands and chuckling evily.

„They have no idea what awaits them... MUAHHAHAHAHAA-AUGHHHRRRHH!"

BB coughed during his evil laugh.

„Ugh, I think I swallowed a fly."

 _To Be Continued..._


	46. Creepin' Towards The Door

First, I want to thank everyone who congratulated me on my B-Day! Thanks Guys!

This one is short, but introduces an another Mini-Arc. We all ready have open the following Mini-Arcs: Josh Arc, Sky's Case Arc, A Night in a Nutshell Arc and very soon a Night Guard Arc (next chapter, YOLO GUYS!). This Mini-Arc will feature a chapter about each Animatronic, starting with Balloon Boy. There's also a bigger arc, namely the FNaF4 Arc (without the DLC) and that's it. So you now know what's going on.

I plan to write, well not a sequel, but a sort of successor (like **Our Little Horror Story** being a successor to **Survive The Night** ) which will feature whatever info we get from the Halloween update and the movie along with all other.

Now, I have a question: I didn't plan to feature Skylar (at least this Skylar), but a brand new character in the successor FanFic (again, it won't be a sequel! since for this story, once you see the ending, it's pretty much impossible to get a spin-off or sequel). However, I wanted to hear your opinion:

 _Do you want a brand new character with her own quirks and unique background and personality or an AU version of Skylar (new background, slightly altered personality, etc)?_

Warning: Only coz you vote for one thing, doesn't mean I'll accept your suggestion. However, I will consider it.

 **Melaina:** Try **Da-Ten, Ten, Setsu** or **Setsuna.** Hope I could help you. :D My favo is **Ten**

 **Nyan9950:** Jeremy and the Fazbear's Fright Night Guard will make their appearance in the next chapter.

Also, _special thanks to the YouTuber **Bonbongirl1987** aka **Lizy the lizard**_ _(YouTube Account) for acknowledging my story and reading it out on Youtube (for those who want to watch it, **just PM**_ _ **Bonbongirl1987 or find her account on YouTube**_ _)._ **I totally recommend it, as it's really REALLY great! XD**

 _Sheesh, can't believe how popular this story is. All what I need now is somebody recommending me on TV Tropes XD_

Onto the chapter. Like said, this one features mostly BB and his interactions with others. It's a bit silly and short, but I believe you'll like it.

The title and the song are **Creepin' Towards The Door** by **Griffinilla**. Well, there is one door BB keeps on approaching...

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 45** :

 **They keep creeping towards the door**

 **My stomach**

 **Twists, like a worm beneath the lure**

 **My heart beat**

 **Skips, like a phonograph**

 **Old machines weren't built to last**

 **But they keep creeping towards the door.**

 **xXxXx**

At the Toys Area, everything seemed to be fine. Well, at least for Mike, it was fine. The manager sent him here on guard duty to keep an eyes on the kids playing at the arcades (he also got smacked by Freddy for sleeping on duty). There were also the news that they might get new employees - security guards. Skylar refused to share the night duty with anyone (except for Mike, who'd occasionally join in) which meant there would be someone on during the day here, either working together or splitting the shift.

Speaking of night shift, Mike wondered if there was any need for a Night Guard. The Animatronics could pretty much hold their own and there were also the spirits of the kids there, protecting the place and making sure nobody breaks in. And different than during the _Incident,_ the Animatronics could freely roam around, even go outside the building. There was nothing that could stop these killer machines. On the other hand, they pretty much needed Skylar since only she could ensure that the place doesn't fall apart during the night. Having 12 bickering Animatronics in one building and hoping no incidents will happen? Mission Impossible!

Also, he pretty much knew how dear those nights are to both the Animatronics and Skylar. Of course, they enjoyed performing during the day and interacting with kids - it made them happy! But during the night, the real party would start. Mike just couldn't believe it how attached the 'bots grew to the girl. He noted that almost everyone would impatiently roam around, exchange glances and stare endlessly at the clock when not on duty.

Mike just had to laugh. Still, he was glad that that they weren't killing anyone anymore.

It sounded just like the happy ending everyone wanted, right?

 **xXx**

Balloon Boy, aka BB, was grinning widely as he greeted a small girl holding her father's hand.

"HI!"

He waved to get the shy girl's attention.

"HELLO!"

The girl glanced nervously at BB. She was roughly his as tall as him.

"Wanna a balloon?"

The girl glanced at her father, who nodded approvingly. She smiled and nodded as well, with BB giving her a yellow balloon.

"Thanks!" The girl chirped.

"HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB started to laugh and the girl joined in giggling. After she left, BB looked around for more people.

This was basically his job: look around for people and give them free balloons. He mostly hanged out at the Game Area, but would also move to the Toys Dining Area, Prize Corner and Kid's Cove. Well, he couldn't really go to the Kid's Cove since Mangle threw him out coz he interupted her story with his continuous laughter. He was also forbidden to go to the Parts/Service Room where the helium tanks were stored. He could visit the Animatronic Area and Fazbear's Fright, but rather stayed at his Area. Still, despite the Fazbear Gang (and pretty much everyone else) thought of him as annoying, they still were nice to him and sometimes even happy if he dropped by (well, usually Foxy, Goldie and Bonnie, just in order to play some pranks on someone with BB's help).

All in all, he enjoyed his butt monkey status, as long as he could laugh about something or make someone else laugh. His trademark giggle was like a disease, spreading to everyone. Maybe he was a bit of a bumbbling idiot, but the kids loved him. And besides, that still didn't meant he wasn't smart.

He already proved his genious when trying to steal Skylar's batteries. He succeded every time, even when the batteries were inside the Flashlight with Skylar holding it. The only thing which annoyed him was Goldie who would steal the batteries back. Aside Skylar and Puppet, only Goldie knew how to handle him properly. Probably had something to do with his supernatural powers Megan handed over to him. BB had no counterpart, so Goldie pretty much filled the role for him, just as Springtrap did for Puppet (while Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Mangle had Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy).

Also, this wasn't the first time BB proved his genious. Back in 1987 and even during the FNaF2 _game_ with Skylar, he proved to be a threat, despite not being able to kill her. Well, he could've whacked her with the sign and knock her unconsiciouss, but what fun would that be. Just like with the day guard, Jeremy and Fritz, he'd simply make his was from the Game Area to the Left Air-Vent and sneak inside and start to laugh. The Freddy head didn't really fool him – in fact, he saw it all as a game. If the Night Guard put the head on while he's in the Left Air-Vent, he'd accept it as a loss, return to the Game Area and start the process again, saying HI or HELLO just to freak the Night Guard out.

However, if he managed to get inside, he'd start to laugh. After all, he won the game and took his prize – the batteries. His laughter would draw the other Animatronics, leaving the Night Guard vulnerable. Especially to Foxy, who could only be repeled by the Flashlight. And he would laugh and laugh and laugh...

That's why the Night Guards feared him as much as Puppet since, once he got inside, you couldn't get rid off him. During his (rather short) life, he managed to get inside successfully about three times. However, none of them ended up deadly for the Night Guard, mostly because it would chime 6 AM before Foxy could bite their head off. Well, actually, he managed to get one, but didn't kill him. The third time was with Skylar around and she was smart enough to bow to dodge Foxy.

What made him especially proud was that during the FNaF 3 _game,_ Skylar had to use his voice-clips to distract Springtrap. Not only that, but turns out he was scary enough that Springtrap used him as a Phantom version. Granted, Skylar was never in danger of getting killed by the undead hare, but BB felt pretty cool. Especially since Skylar noted that out of all Phantoms, his counterpart gave her the most trouble.

So much for being an annoying little brat.

 **xXx**

It wouldn't be hard to say that BB was again up to something, as it was totally predictable. Mike didn't trust that little 'bot and he was at the Toys Area mostly because of him. Thank God, he had Puppet on the other side of the place, every so often looking at BB and making sure he won't do something. He broke enough stuff, all on _accident_.

Nobody bought that.

And yet, despite being better covered than the USA President during a terrorist attack, Mike and Puppet somehow managed to lose the little bugger. Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Muffin couldn't help them as they had their own stuff to do. This sent Mike into slight panic mode and Puppet was typical pissed off as this pretty much proved his point of all security guards at Freddy's are idiots and doing a half-ass job and that they all should be fired.

Still, Mike had already an idea where BB might be – yep creepin' towards the door to the Parts/Service Room (which pretty much served as a storage as well).

Balloon Boy was eyeing one of the worker who had a nap inside (nobody was in the Office to check on it, so hey, why not?) and this one was still sleepy. Sleepy enough to forget to lock the door.

He crept towards the door, until he heard somebody shouting.

„Hey! Get back here!" Mike growled.

BB just turned around and grinned.

„HELLO!" he said innocently as he hatched a _devious_ plan.

„What are you doing?" Mike asked.

„I ran out of balloons." BB said.

„You know that you mustn't go to the Parts/Service Room." Mike sighed.

He didn't really like working at the Toys section. At least, he knew the Animatronics from earlier and the Toys were a completely different world to him.

„Could you get them for me?" BB asked.

Mike groaned. He felt like this wasn't his job, but hey, if it keeps the bugger away from the helium tanks, then hell, let's do it!

He entered the Parts/Service Room...

...and the door got closed behind him.

„Hey, what the-?!" he tried the door knob.

Locked.

„BB, what's going on?! Let me out of here! BB! LET ME OUT!" Mike yelled.

BB grinned slyly as he held the key for the room in his tiny hand.

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

„If I get out I'll dismantle you and use your parts for my car! You heard me?!""

„HAHAHAH!"

BB whistled cheerfully as he made his way to the actual room he planned to go.

The Office.

„Batteries – here I come!"

 **xXx**

Mike was stuck about 3 hours until somebody noticed he was missing. Well, actually, they didn't really notice he was missing – more like he felt somewhere asleep. Slacker.

One of the co-workers needed to store the box with the party supplies in the Parts/Service Room and realized it was locked. There were no keys, so he went to the Office, where he saw BB standing and laughing.

Okay, creepy, but let's be honest – seeing the Animatronics walk around and get basically anywhere was pretty normal at Freddy's. Until he saw the keys and looked up at the open Monitor, which showed Mike pacing up-down the Parts/Service Room.

Let's say that the Toys were amused, while Mike was furious at the end of his shift and was just a bit away from going full Terminator on BB. Screw the job, he was close on using the hammer on him.

Well, who'd understand that strange yet... poeticly symbiotic relationship between Animatronic and Security Guard?

 **xXx**

Closing hours. The 'bots were excited that in less than a few hours, Sky would arrive and they'd have a night of fun together. Mike had already left (saying something along the lines that he'd drown himself in the nearest bar – the 'bots saw this as a metaphor). The janitor was last to leave and everyone gathered at the Dining Area, waiting for Skylar's arrival.

It stroke 12 and... she was nowhere in sight.

Okay, strange.

„Where's Sky?" Chica asked.

Usually, the girl would arrive at least half an hour earlier.

RING! RING!

Everyone jerked, surprised when they heard ringing.

RING! RING!

Now, they were searching for the source, which turned out to be the Office at the Animatronic Area.

RING! RING!

They stared at the phone before Freddy finally picked up.

 _„Hello? Hello?"_

„Skylar?" Freddy asked.

 _„Yeah it's me!"_ Skylar replied cheerfully.

„Where are you? It's 12 AM." Freddy said.

 _„Look, I'm stuck in a traffic jam. Ugh, I took the bus and there had been some sort of car crash or traffic accident, I dunno. And now the cops won't let us pass."_ Skylar answered.

„So, any idea when you'll be able to get here?" Freddy asked.

 _„In an hour. Two at most."_ Skylar said. _„Just don't break anything while I'm gone. Freddy, you're in charge."_

„Okay." Freddy said.

 _„And if Puppet complains about it, whack him over the head with the baseball bat at the Backstage."_ Skylar added.

„Oka-, huh? When did you snuck a baseball bat into the Backstage?" Freddy asked.

 _„Ammm... gotta hang up. See ya!"_ Skylar replied. Freddy sighed and put the phone down.

„So, who was it?" Springtrap asked.

„Skylar. She said she's stuck in the traffic, probably for an hour or so." Freddy replied.

„Aw, maaaan!" Bonnie said.

„Also, she said I'm in charge till she arrives." Freddy added.

„What? Why would she put you in charge? I should be the one in charge!" Puppet growled.

„She also told me to whack you over the head with the baseball bat at the Backstage if you complain." Freddy added.

Everyone was stunned. The reaction:

„WHEN DID SHE SNEAK A BASEBALL BAT INTO THE BACKSTAGE?!"

 _Sigh._

 **xXx**

Everyone decided to occupy themselves with something till Sky's arrival. Toy Chica and Chica were at their respective Kitchens, Mangle chatted with Freddy and Toy Freddy, Puppet was polishing his Music Box, Springtrap went down to Fazbear's Fright to get his fedora...

Bonnie gathered Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Goldie and BB to the entrance to Fazbear's Fright, presenting them his idea for a good prank.

„Wait, we're gonna prank Springtrap?" Toy Bonnie's eyes widened.

„Yeah." Bonnie looked at him. „What? Don't tell me you're afraid."

„No – but I doubt that's a good idea." Toy Bonnie said.

„Don't worry, Springs won't be that angry." Foxy said.

„Yeah. He finally develped a sense of humor." Goldie added.

„Umm, no. I'm better going get my guitar polished." Toy Bonnie hightailed it.

„Chicken." Bonnie muttered.

„Watch out Bon, or the Chicas might 'ear ya." Foxy said.

„So, what are we gonna do?" Goldie asked.

Bonnie grinned and looked at BB. BB just started back.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

 **xXx**

The plans was simple and Bonnie loved it. They would send BB through the Air-Vents and at the same time use the BB audio-clip to mess around with Springtrap. This would create one heck of a confusion for the poor Hybrid and Bonnie, Goldie and Foxy had the first places to see it as they were sitting at the Office.

„HAHAHAH!"

Springtrap jerked his ears. He was in the hidden safe room, putting his fedora on as he heard the laughter. He looked around, following the sound.

 _Hello!_

The sound came from the CAM 07 Hallway.

 _„HI!"_

Now he heard it at CAM 05 Hallway.

 _HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!_

Now the sound came from CAM 10 aka the Exit.

 _HELLO!_

Now it was at CAM 04.

 _„HI!"_

We're back to CAM 08.

Slowly, Springtrap was growing annoyed. He heard something banging in the Air-Vents and looked at CAM 08 angrily. What he didn't know (but was close figuring it out) was that Goldie, Foxy and Bonnie were laughing their asses off at the Office, especially seeing Springtrap's dumbfounded face as he walked around.

Although it was a bit scary seeing him staring at the camera, they still pushed it, playing one at CAM 06.

The screen flickered.

 **RIAAAAUUUUGHHHH!**

The trio screamed as they got jumpscared by Phantom BB, Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy in rapid succesion.

When they looked at the window, they saw a very angry Springtrap glaring at them.

 **xXx**

BB was laughing his ass off as he saw Springtrap sprinting towards the Office. He knew that Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie would get into trouble. He then idly got out and walked back to the Toys Area, making sure no one would see him.

He knew where the keys for the Parts/Service Room where and he was going to get high on helium tonight. Ahh, the sweet helium... He loved his high-pitched voice after a good dose.

What he didn't know was that Puppet spotted him. It wasn't hard to hear his trademark laughter and Puppet layed his Music Box down and followed it, in hopes to catch BB before he does something stupid.

To his horror, he was too late.

BB was already giggling in a very VERY high-pitched tone. He looked at the horrified Puppet.

„ _HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH!"_

„BB, calm down and don't move." Puppet held out his hands. He hoped he'd manage to get the little bugger before he breaks something.

„ _Nonononononononono! Can't catch me!"_

Puppet jumped at BB, who ran past him, with Puppet bumping into the wall, head-first. BB laughed and then ran towards the Animatronic Area.

Puppet growled.

„Damnit!"

 **xXx**

Freddy was shaking his head at the stupidity of his fellow comrades. Wasn't it obvious they'd get hurt if they attempt to prank Springtrap? Hey, maybe he regained his sense of humor, but this still didn't mean he'd kick their ass for pranking him.

„I hope you learned your lesson." Freddy said. Goldie, Foxy and Bonnie were sitting on the floor, dizzy, with Springtrap grinning. The trio tried to keep their distance from him.

„Yeah... wait, where's BB?" Bonnie asked.

Cue to BB storming through the door and laughing like a maniac with Puppet on the door.

„GET HIM!" Puppet yelled.

Instantly, the 'bots surrounded BB.

„Time out for you!" Toy Freddy growled.

„ _HAHAHAHAH!"_ BB grinned deviously.

He dodged each and every attempt of them catching him, which was basically throwing themselves at him football-style to knock him out. Well, that ended up with Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Springtrap, Toy Freddy and Foxy lying on the floor.

BB laughed and ran, with Chica, Toy Chica and Mangle cutting off his path. Instead, he cut through the tables, knocking the tables and chairs off. Goldie tried to catch him, but ended with his head stuck into one of the chairs.

Now it was Puppet turn, who used a string to make BB trip.

„Now you're done for." Puppet said as he bowed over BB.

„HI!" BB whacked him with the _Balloons!_ sign and ran off towards the entrance, with the Animatronics bearing an _Oh, crap!_ expression.

Until they heard a BAM! sound with Freddy walking out from the hallway, holding a baseball bat across his shoulder and dragging a knocked out BB by his arm.

„Skylar was right – there really is a baseball bat at the Backstage." Freddy said.

The rest just sighed in relief.

They suddenly heard somebody entering the place. Cue to an another _Oh, Crap!_ expression on their faces when they realized that the Dining Area was in complete mess.

Skylar just stared at them, her mouth wide open. Most of the Animatronics were lying on the floor, Goldie still tried to get his head out of the chair, Freddy carried a baseball bat and BB and the place was trashed.

„I have no idea what happened, but as long as you clean up the mess, I don't wanna know it," she said.

The rest just nodded in agreement.


	47. They'll Find You

**WARNING: DO ME A FAVOR AND READ THE COMMENTS BEFORE THE RESPECTIVE CHAPTERS! THEY'RE AS IMPORTANT AS THE CHAPTERS THEMSELVES!**

 **Now, I'd like to thank _Bonbongirl1987_ for reading out my fanfic on YouTube (under the account name _Lizy the Lizard_ ). I seriously recommend everyone to listen to it, as most of you probably forgot what happened at the beginning. Lizy, you have my support! XD**

 _To **everyone:** What my question regards - I was planning to create a new OC, but I'd be happy to hear your opinion too (if nobody got it, go to the previous chapter). I got about 3-4 responses._

 **Matt-Robinette:** Thanks for the response. Like said, my first idea was to actually use an OC, but I wanted to hear other people's opinions.

Now, this chapter introduces two lovely Night Guard we used to play as in FNaF2 and FNaF3: Jeremy and Fazbear's Fright Night Guard (here, I refer to him as _Mark Campbell_ since I still have no idea what his actual name is). Phone Guy and Fritz won't appear though (aside a cameo), but the kids will. I pretty much dropped the hilarity here, simply to remind you how things weren't always that easy. Also, watch out, there's some swearing.

This chapter is pretty much a Night Guard reunion XD

The title and the lyrics are **They'll Find You** by **Griffinilla.** For those who forgot, I used the lyrics in _Night 1: The Terror Returns._ In this case, the 'bots (and Mike and Skylar) found Jeremy and Mark. Or _vice versa..._ Whatever.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Night 46:**

 **There is a bear who bears no introduction**

 **And a chick who's thick from reconstruction**

 **There is a bun who's gunning for the air shaft**

 **And a fox who gawks behind an eye-patch**

 **Unserviced servo turning**

 **Refurbished fur perturbing**

 **It doesn't matter where you go**

 **They'll find you!**

 ** _Find the mascots_**

 ** _Check your blind spots_**

 ** _Put the mask on_**

 ** _Turn the lights off_**

 ** _Wind the Toy box_**

 ** _Check the game clock_**

 ** _Shun the dark thoughts_**

 ** _It's a long shot_**

 **They'll find you**

 **They'll find you**

 ** _We will find you_**

 ** _Terrorize you_**

 ** _And ensnare you_**

 ** _In a bear suit_**

 **xXxXx**

An another day at the Office. Mike spent his time at Office 1 aka the Animatronic Area Office and checking the cameras every so often. During the day, he didn't have to worry that the power would go out and he was thankful for that. Mostly, nothing happened and during the pause, Chica would bring him some pizza.

Well, being the security guard at Freddy's had it's benefits – namely, free food!

Mike chuckled. He pretty much remembered how it was when he had to do the graveyard shift. Being stalked by 5 extremely dangerous Animatronics, having to deal with hallucinations and to top it – they fired him! Reasons? Tampering with the Animatronics. General unprofessionalism. Odor.

... Idjits.

Also, the pay sucked. 120 dollars and 50 cents for the overtime. Hadn't they fired him, he probably would've quitted by himself.

At least the management weren't morons like during the time when he worked. Not only that, but the owner himself would drop by just to check on everything. Also, the 'bots were much nicer, all thanks to Skylar. She pretty much made everyone's life easier.

 **xXx**

He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. He looked at the sign in front of pizzeria. Who would've thought that the place would open again, but this time as a pizzeria. He thought that after the fire, everything would be over.

Seems like he was wrong.

Not only did the pizzeria open, but he also heard the Fazbear's Fright opened again and that they were searching for security guards. He was surprised that there were no incidents with the Animatronics and that the people accepted them so easily.

Didn't they know that one of them held the corpse of a murderer?

Mark Campbell sighed.

Why did he even come here? To apply for the job? Well, he had the experience, but was it really worth it? He had no idea what to expect. He had never seen the Animatronics during the day, especially not when interacting other people.

The only Animatronic he ever saw was that dreaded undead bunny, a spring suit which trapped the guy who took away the lifes of 6 kids (if not more). He hoped it would be over, but it wasn't.

He had nightmares almost each night, dreaming of Springtrap getting into his Office and killing him. He dreamed of the hallucinations, the strange Atari Mini-Games and the children.

And now, he was back for one more round.

 **xXx**

Jeremy Fitzgerald knew this was a mistake - a HUGE mistake.

Returning again to that dreaded place, after so many years of trying to recover. He only worked there for 5 nights and 1 day, but that was already enough to scar him for the rest of his life. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't work properly, he had a hard time to talk to people... It was unbearable.

And not to mention the scars on his forehead. Just something to remembered the nights he had to go through. Also, he was never again able to listen to _Pop Goes the Wease_ l or _My Grandfather's Clock_ without thinking about Puppet. He even avoided listening to radio or hear children's laughter, as it reminded him on Mangle and Balloon Boy.

For him, his whole life was just a big mess.

However, he came back. He had amnesia of his last day at work, but had flashbacks. Nothing he could recognize, though. And then, there was that call. That damned call.

A man called him and told him about Freddy's and he hung down the phone. He didn't want to hear of this place again. But the man, introducing himself as Mike, continued.

And now he was here, applying for the Night Guard job.

Truthfully, he now just wanted to die and move on.

 **xXx**

Skylar hummed _Toreador's March_ as she put on her uniform. It was about 10 PM, but after what happened last time, she decided to get as early as possible to the pizzeria, in fear the 'bots would probably smash something again. Well, at least, she was afraid BB would do something. After what happened the previous night, Freddy kept the baseball bat in his hand, just in case he had to knock Balloon Boy out again. Their actual solution was to tie him up and leave him like that till the end of Skylar's shift.

Sky checked her noteblock. Scott called her earlier that day and told her that they had two new security guards and wanted her and Mike to show them around tonight. Skylar wrote down their names and some additional information.

One of them was Jeremy Fitzgerald, a man in his 50s and a previous Night Guard. He worked at Freddy's in 1987, having about 6 days of experience and about 30 years of nightmares. He was unemployeed and that's why he needed the job at Freddy's.

The second newbie was Mark Campbell, a guy in his early to mid 20s. He worked at the amusement park as an actor and Night Guard at Fazbear's Fright, before the place burned down. Police suspected that it was him who burned the horror attraction down, but they couldn't prove anything and chalked it up to the faulty wiring. Interestingly, Scott said that Mark was formerly the member and lead singer in his own band, before it fell apart. He didn't say why, just that it were personal reasons.

Sky was supposed to show them where they would get assigned and tell them about the basic rules at Freddy's. She already had an idea where she would put them and they probably won't like it.

She was pretty sure Mike would get a good laugh about it, as, different than Jeremy and Mark, he wasn't worried about the Animatronics. Mike's experience was based on the week with the Faz Five, but he and the Animatronics became good friends and he also got along with the Toys and Springtrap, despite not really liking it to go to their areas.

Skylar was fine with her night shift and didn't want to share it with anyone. It was her special time and though she would allow others to join in, she felt that she should be the only _Night_ guard in the whole place, while Mike, Jeremy and Mark would get the day shift, covering their respective areas, while she gets the entire pizzeria for herself.

Selfish, she knew – but who cares!

 **xXx**

Mark gulped as he stood in front of the pizzeria during the night hours. It was 11:30 PM and he was supposed to spend an another night here to get _familiar_ with the place. He hated this. Why couldn't they just tell him where he'd work and what he was supposed to do instead to send him for one more night here? It just didn't make sense!

While he was talking with the managed (on the way to the manager's office, he made sure he would avoid the Animatronics) and met up with the owner, Scott Hawthorn, who informed him about how he got the job and how the current Night Guard would show him everything. However, to meet to meet the Night Guard, he had to wait till 12 AM, when her shift starts. All he got was her name, Skylar Winchester and Scott telling him he'd know who she is once he meets her.

5 minutes later, an another man arrived. It was Jeremy, whom Mark didn't know, but was sure he saw him somewhere.

„Good evening." Mark muttered. Jeremy just nodded, looking tired. Mark was pretty sure he saw him somewhere. A few minutes of silence passed as they waited in front of the pizzeria.

„My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald." Jeremy finally said.

„Mark Campbell. Nice to meet you." Mark said, shaking Jeremy's hand.

„So, have you also applied for the job here?" Jeremy asked him.

„Yes. You too?" Mark asked. Jeremy nodded. Mark now realized why the man was so familiar to him. He briefly saw him when he entered the pizzeria.

„Let's be honest. I never liked this place." Jeremy sighed.

„Me neither." Mark muttered.

„So, why did you apply?" Jeremy asked.

„I needed the money."

„Same here."

„Hello?"

The two rose their heads and saw a man walking towards them.

„Are you the Night Guard?" Jeremy asked.

„No, I work the day shift. My name is Mike Schmidt." Mike said, with the other two introducing themselves.

„Hey, you were the one calling me!" Jeremy pointed at Mike accusingly.

„Yep, I'm guilty." Mike grinned. „But I guess we should go inside now."

„Why? Shouldn't we wait for the Night Guard?" Mark asked.

„Believe me, she's already inside." Mike said. Mark and Jeremy glanced at each other.

„Well, let's get over with it." Jeremy sighed and they entered the place.

 **xXx**

„Hey, Mike! Could you just tell us how bad it's this time here?" Mark asked.

„What do you mean?" Mike asked as they walked through the hallway towards the Animatronic Dining Area.

„Com'n, man! Just tell us straight – are the Animatronics still in killer mode?" Mark asked.

Mike chuckled, making Jeremy and Mark nervous.

„Maybe you should ask them by yourselves." Mike said.

„D-don't mess around with us, man!" Mark replied.

Mike ignored his protests. He stood in front of the entrance to the Dining Area.

„Stay here, till I check if _the air is clean_." Mike made quote marks, angering Jeremy and Mark.

The two were dead serious and Mike was just making fun of them! Especially since it was close to 12 AM. What did the management expect from them? To walk around the place with deadly 'bots coming after them?

Finally, Mike returned with a 19 year old girl, having brown hair tied in a ponty-tail, emerald green eyes, wearing the Night Guard uniform and holding a noteblock and a pencil.

„Hello, my name is Skylar Winchester, but you can call me Sky. I'm the Night Guard here and I'll asign you to your positions." Skylar said, sounding pretty professional.

Mark and Jeremy were rather baffled. They didn't expect that their superior would be a teen girl. Skylar continued as if nothing happened.

„You're Mark Campbell and Jeremy Fitzgerald, right?" she asked as she looked at the noteblock. „Guess I better show you your working places. Follow me, please."

Still stunned, Mark and Jeremy followed her after Mike nudged them to go. They entered the Animatronic Dining Area, which was nothing what Jeremy and Mike imagined. All they remembered was how the 1987 pizzeria and Fazbear's Fright looked like. They stared around, gulping at the sight of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie on the Show Stage. The Pirate Cove curtains were closed.

„So... we'll work here?" Mark asked.

„No. This is actually Mike's working place. You see, there are three sections of the pizzeria plus the storage. This is the Animatronic Section and Mike's working place. However, I believe you should also get familiar with it." Skylar said. „You can approach the Office via those two hallways. Besides the camera, it's other special features are the hall lights and the blast doors."

„Wait, what?!" Jeremy was stunned. „He has blast doors!"

„Yes." Skylar nodded. „Is there something wrong with it?"

„Yeah! This crappy company had the money for the facial recognition system, but no money for actual doors! All they gave me was a mask and a stupid flashlight!"

„I had it even worse." Mark growled. „A faulty Reboot System and some irritating voice-clips."

„I assume you two worked here before." Mike said.

„1987." Jeremy said. „Worst week of my life."

„I was the Night Guard at Fazbear's Fright." Mark said.

„And I worked here when the place closed in the 90s." Mike told them.

„Really?" Mark asked, surprised.

„Yeah. I know as much as you do how bad it was." Mike said.

„Unlike us, you had blast doors." Jeremy grumbled.

„And limited power." Mike replied. „Once the power's out, the doors rise and I could kiss my ass goodbye."

„Hey!"

The three turned to Skylar.

„You can talk later. For now, I want to show Jeremy his work place."

Skylar led them towards the Toys Area. Mark and Jeremy gulped as they walked past Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, as the Show Stage was right next to the entrance towards the Toys Area. Jeremy was a bit surprised to see them refurbished. Last time he saw them, they were Withered. Mark was also a bit surprised as the last time he saw them, they were just lamps or costumes on poles.

„Here it is!" Skylar said as they entered Office 2.

„No. No, no, no, no, no! Not again!" Jeremy shook his head in panic as he saw his old Office. „I'm not gonna work here! NEVER!"

„I'm sorry Jeremy, but you were asigned to the Toys Area." Skylar said. „Besides it ain't that bad."

„You think it ain't bad? This place is a nightmare!" Jeremy yelled. Skylar just stood there, not giving a damn that the man had a mental breakdown.

„Mark, you're the next." Skylar told Mark. Jeremy felt like a fool, especially since the girl ignored him completely. „Just as a side note – you all are doing the day shift."

Mark sighed in relief. He hated the night shift.

„So, where is my work place?" Mark asked as they went back to the Animatronic Area.

„This way." Skylar led them to the Restrooms and opened the hidden door to the Safe Room.

„Hey? Ain't this..." Mark was a bit confused as they walked down the staircase.

They then entered Office 3.

„Oh, no..." he deadpanned. „Really?! I have to work here?! AGAIN!"

„Since you both have experiences working in the respective places, I decided to asign you corresponding to them." Skylar said.

„Wait, you were the one who was deciding which section we'll cover?" Mark asked.

„Yes. Now stop complaining and let's get upstairs. There are a few other things I need to explain you two. Mike already knows everything." Skylar said. Mark and Jeremy looked like they'd run away in panic.

What else would Skylar want to tell them?

Once at the Dining Area, they were standing in a way that their backs faced the Show Stage, Pirate Cove and the entrances to the Toys Area and Fazbear's Fright.

„Now..." Skylar was shuffling through her notes.

„Just one question: what time is it?" Mark asked.

„12 AM," said a voice behind him.

„Thank you." Mark turned around to thank whoever told him that and turned back to Skylar.

He blinked in confusion and turned back, seeing Freddy standing next to him and looking at him with a grin on his face, his arms on his back.

In the next second, Mark screamed like a little girl and hid behind Skylar.

Jeremy was also panicking as he saw that Foxy, Chica and Bonnie were walking towards them, Goldie floating behind the three. Not only them, but Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy (with his trademark laughter) and Puppet were getting also towards them. Mark almost fainted when he saw Springtrap coming out and waving at him with his trademark slasher grin on his face.

„What the f*ck is all this about?!" Mark yelled.

„Hey! No cursing, Mr. Campbell! This is, after all, a family-friendly pizzeria." Freddy growled.

„Well, no really..." Bonnie shrugged. Mark looked at Skylar.

„Are you f*king kidding me?!" Mark yelled at her.

Skylar had a huge grin and burst out laughing.

„S-sorry, but it's... you look so funny when stunned...!" she laughed, trying to get grip of herself.

„What the hell is going on?" Jeremy asked, equally stunned, staring at the Animatronics in fear.

„Well, Mr. Fitzgerald, the thing is – we're sentient." Freddy said.

„Consider us your co-workers!" Toy Freddy added.

„Non-killing co-workers." Freddy corrected him.

„WHAT?!" That was all what Mark and Jeremy managed to say. Mike and Skylar couldn't stop laughing.

„I kinda forgot to tell you..." Skylar took a deep breath. „I told the Animatronics that two ex-Night Guards would drop by and they wanted to get you know better."

Mark and Jeremy dropped their jaws. They were in in complete disbelief, not being able to say a single word. Also, both looked like they were close to fainting.

„Maybe we should sit somewhere." Mike said.

The two just gave slight nods.

 **xXx**

The Animatronics had to put two tables together to make place for everyone and Chica, Toy Chica and Mangle got some food and drinks for the four humans. Finally, they sat down. Skylar, who was sitting between Mark and Springtrap, rolled her eyes as Springtrap eyed Mark with his slasher grin plastered on his face. Mark moved his chair as much away as possible.

„Okay. Before we start anything, we'll do just a quick re-introduction for those who forgot. Mark, Jeremy, these are Freddy, Chica, Cakey, Foxy, Bonnie, Goldie, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Muffin, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Puppet and Springtrap. Guys, these are Jeremy Fitzgerald and Mark Campbell, the two new day guards." Skylar said.

There was an awkward silence. You could almost hear a cricket noise.

„Ummm, okay..." Skylar said. „Jeremy, Mark, I wanted to introduce you two to some of the rules here considering the Animatronics, as they and Mike already know what they are allowed to do and what they are forbidden. Also, you can later ask more questions or complain about the working conditions."

Jeremy and Mark just glanced at her, but kept an eye on the Animatronics, as if they were afraid the 'bots would suddenly jump at them and stuff them into a suit. Both were on edge. Mike meanwhile had the time of his life.

Skylar decided to ignore everything and just move on.

„Alright, concerning the activities at the Animatronic Area, which is Mike's section, though that doesn't mean you two don't have to follow the rules as well." Skylar looked at Jeremy and Mark. „I already told you that at the Office are blast doors and hall lights. During the day, everything's okay, but during the night, there's a limited power-level and I want you to keep away from switching on the Monitor or using the lights and doors unless it's really necessary."

„Oookaaay..." Mark said nervously, glancing around. Skylar was thankful they at least listened to her.

„Good. Now, that's for the Office. You are, of course, allowed to roam through the entire restaurant and you already saw where the entrances to the other sections are. The residents of this section are, by the way, Freddy, Chica, Cakey, Bonnie and Foxy. Goldie doesn't participate in the entertainment and if you need him, go to the Monitor, switch to CAM 2B and wait until you see a poster of him." Skylar added.

„Or even better - don't. I'm not really fond of being summoned during the day unless it's an emergency." Goldie said. Jeremy and Mark didn't say anything, but Jeremy seemed to be a bit relieved that he didn't have to deal with the Faz Five.

„Also, I suggest you to keep people away from the Backstage. The Mr. Endo at the Backstage doesn't work so no need for checking on him." Skylar added.

„Y'know, just leave everything to us." Freddy said.

„Or that. Also, don't touch the props unless they're needed." Skylar shrugged.

„That especially goes for my guitar." Bonnie interfered.

„Right. Also, ignore the _Out of Order_ sign at the Pirate Cove." Skylar continued.

„I'm not outta order yet and I don't plan it." Foxy said.

„Also, the benefit here is that you can get free food from Chica. Specifically, free pizza." Skylar looked at Jeremy and Mark until they nodded, still stunned. Chica gave them a toothy grin with Cakey squeaking. „Moving on to the Toys Area, which is your section, Jeremy."

„I think I already know what I have to do." Jeremy muttered.

„Well, I still have to go through this." Skylar ignored him. „The Toys Section residents are Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Muffin, Mangle, BB and Puppet."

„So, only them?" Jeremy pointed at the Toys. Skylar nodded. Jeremy sighed in relief, while the Toys looked insulted.

„Aside from the Office duty, you'll make sure nobody wanders into the Parts/Service Room and keep an eye on the Game and Dining Area. The Party Rooms only require attention when there's a B-Day party going on. Also, there's no need to wind up the Music Box." Skylar said. „And as a side note – Puppet, don't bother the poor man by playing _Pop Goes the Weasel._ I'm sure he already had enough nightmares."

„Damn sure I had!" Jeremy growled.

„Alright, but you mustn't touch my Music Box!" Puppet replied in the same tone.

„If anything, use the remote controler on the camera." Skylar added. „Also, you can pick up the Flashlight and carry it around."

„Really?" Jeremy blinked. He didn't know he could do that.

„Yeah, but just make sure BB ain't anywhere near it. He just _loves_ stealing batteries." Toy Freddy said.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB laughed, waving the batteries. Skylar dropped her jaw, picking up the Flashlight.

„Just when did you-?!"

„HAHAH!" BB laughed. He got smacked on the head by Goldie, who snatched the batteries away and threw them to Skylar. Toy Freddy turned to Jeremy and Mark.

„Do you now understand what I meant?" Toy Freddy said. Both nodded.

„Also, don't let him anywhere near the helium tanks!" Mangle said. „Once he get's high on helium, he'll trash the whole place!"

„Dully noted." Jeremy eyed BB.

„HAHAHAH!"

„The prop rule also goes for the Toys Area..." Skylar continued.

„...and when she says that, she means no touchie-touchie my guitar." Toy Bonnie told them.

„Dude, speak normal! We're not 2 year olds." Mark told him.

„I – Hope – You – Understood – Me." Toy Bonnie said, word by word, as if talking to a retard. The gang burst out laughing, while Mark face-palmed.

„And if you wish to play the arcades, you're allowed, but you need to buy the tokens." Skylar said.

„Why?" Mark said.

„Coz I said so!" Puppet growled. Mark shuddered.

„Also, in Mangle's case – make sure the kiddies keep their hands the hell away from her parts." Skylar added.

„How could they?!" Mangle cried out. „Why did they have to do that?!"

„Woa, calm down. I won't let them dismantle you." Jeremy said, taken aback, a bit surprised by Mangle's sudden outburst. The Toy gave him a smile.

„Also, the free food rule goes for me as well. Only that you'll get cakes from me." Toy Chica said.

„Can't wait for that..." Jeremy said sarcastically, rubbing his scarred forehead. Toy Chica didn't notice and smiled.

„Now, on to Fazbear's Fright, which is your section, Mark. There's only one resident there." Skylar said. Mark gulped as Springtrap grinned and waved. Skylar looked at them. „I see you two know each other very well."

Mike couldn't hold it anymore.

„THERE'S A F*CKING CORPSE INSIDE THE SUIT!" he yelled.

„DUH!"

Mark dropped his jaw. Jeremy also looked confused, but Mark looked completely wasted. He just couldn't believe it that nobody was freaking out about the corpse inside Springtrap.

„You... know?"

„Yep." Skylar said. „And nobody's really bothered. Also, none of the suits are haunted, so you're pretty much alone with the Animatronic."

„Haunted?" Jeremy asked.

„Long-short story: those 7 were each haunted by the ghost." Skylar said, pointing at Puppet and the Fazbear Gang. „You're familiar with the _Missing Children Incident_ , right? Well, the kiddos haunted those six and Springtrap was haunted by the ghost of their Murderer – after he killed him."

„I knew it!" Mark said. Jeremy was rather silent.

„Do us all a favor and just don't ask about it." Freddy told them. They silently agreed.

„So, yeah... Mark, you'll mostly have to stay in your Office, reboot the system from time to time and just stare into the cameras." Skylar said. „You can also use the BB voice-clips to navigate Springtrap around."

„Or even better – don't." Springtrap growled. Mark gulped. „The last time someone messed around with me, ended being my punching bag."

Springtrap glared at Bonnie, Goldie and Foxy, who sunk into their chairs.

„And speaking of which – Springtrap, you better don't use the Phantoms on Mark. Or you'll hear me." Skylar said.

„Ugh, but why?" Springtrap pouted.

„I said no. Those two are on the edge of their nerves and a scare is the last thing they need." Skylar said as she pointed at Jeremy and Mark. Springtrap just growled, glancing away and crossed his arms, acting like a stubborn kid. She sighed and turned to them. „You think you can handle everything?"

„I guess so." Mark said.

„Meh..." Jeremy shrugged.

„You'll get used to it. Besides, I know well how you've felt going through Five Nights at Freddy's." Skylar said, taking a bite of her pizza.

„Five Nights at Freddy's? What's that?" Mark asked.

„Basically, being the Night Guard for five nights straight and avoiding being caught by the 'bots. The kids came up with the name." Mike replied, idly chewing on his pizza.

„You mean like the spirits of the kids who haunted the suits?" Mark asked.

„YUP!" everyone said.

„Wait – those buggers are still here?" Jeremy asked.

„They're not buggers." Skylar said. „Although, they have a strange sense of humor."

„And they said they'd drop by." Freddy added.

„WHAT?!" Mark and Jeremy yelled.

As in cue, six orbs of light appeared, with the kids standing in front of them.

„Has somebody called for us?" Megan asked.

„You arrived just in time." Skylar said. „Meet Mark and Jeremy!"

„HI!" the kids replied. The two stunned security guards just waved awkwardly. Goldie turned to Megan.

„You said you wanted to show us something. What is it?" Goldie asked.

„Oh, yeah! I found this." Megan showed them an old video camera.

„Where did you get it?" Mike asked.

„It's mine." Peter said. „Well, was. I kinda hijacked it and hid it in the Office, after... umm, my death."

„Wait, what?" Skylar asked.

„During the days, when I was still sane, I placed it into the Office in hopes to catch someone suspicious aka the Murderer." Peter said. „Oh, and by the way – sorry for almost killing you Jeremy."

„Thanks." Jeremy replied sarcastically. „Also, thanks for the scars on my forehead."

He glared at Foxy and Mangle. The two foxes looked away.

„Look, the thing was we weren't really sane at that time." Brian said. „Well, Peter in Jeremy's case and us in Mike's case."

„Hey, I'm cool with it." Mike said. Brian gave him a high-five.

„We did it several times, but all we got is a bunch of funny scare compilations." Clara giggled.

„Really?" Skylar said.

„Wanna see it?" Fabian asked.

„Sure." Skylar looked at the others. They just shrugged or agreed.

„Just a warning. This thing ain't censored. But it's funnier that way." Troy laughed.

„Wait, I have an idea." Skylar said, taking the camera. „There must be a cable to connect it with my laptop. Mike, where's the projector?"

 **xXx**

After some searching and connecting, they finally managed to project the tape on the camera. It showed a young _Jeremy just starting his first night_.

„Cool! Now we can see what the Night Guard is doing in his Office, while we're on the Show Stage." Toy Bonnie said.

On the video _, Jeremy seemed to be rather nervous, obviously being informed by Phone Guy that something strange is going on with the Animatronics. He played around with the flashlight and switched through the cameras._

„Boring!" Brian exclaimed, doing a fast forward on the camera. It played normally once they saw Jeremy's _Oh, crap!_ face _._

 _„Nononono... where's the bunny?" Jeremy searched for Toy Bonnie. There was an another_ Oh, Crap! _moment when he realized Toy Chica was on the lose. He frantically searched for them and let out a shriek when he turned on the light and saw Toy Chica down the hallway._

Everyone, sans Jeremy, laughed.

 _„Huhuh, he told you to put the mask on. Put the mask on!" Jeremy quickly put the mask on, breathing heavily as the lights flickered. Suddenly, Toy Bonnie appeared in front of him, with Jeremy looking like he was going to shit himself._

„It's getting funnier during later nights." Clara giggled.

 _Night 1 was tame, but on Night 2, Jeremy looked like he was shitting bricks once he heard BB's laughter._

 _„Oh, damn, oh damn, oh damn..." he searched through the cameras. „What the hell is wrong with that Music Box?!"_

 _„HAHAHAH! HELLO! HI!"_

 _„Who the hell designed those Animatronics?!"_

Said Animatronics couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Jeremy panicking.

 _„Wait, I thought they said he was just a prop!" Jeremy panicked in response to BB's closing laughter._

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHA!" BB laughed, with Jeremy glaring at everyone.

„Guys, this ain't funny! I had a heart-attack there!" Jeremy yelled.

„Well, we're sorry. But we were just some sort of killer 'bots who were just ensuring the restuarant was safe." Mangle replied sarcastically. Jeremy glared at her.

 _„Oh, no... Nononononono! Why isn't the Flashlight working?!" Jeremy yelled._

 _„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAH!" BB, who sneaked into the Office, laughed. Jeremy looked terrified._

„With all due respect, but when you guys starting hunting down the Night Guard, it get's pretty scary." Skylar said.

„Yes, and I had to deal with... what, 11 of them?" Jeremy growled.

„Well, excuse me, but you've been a stubborn Night Guard who didn't want to give up? What did you expect?" Toy Freddy told him.

„I was trying to survive!" Jeremy yelled.

 _„Oh, no." Jeremy muttered as he heard steps down the hallway._

 _„RAAAAAOUUU-!"_

 _At the same time as Withered Foxy jumped at Jeremy, the bells chimed. This ended with Foxy's jaw being stuck on Jeremy's head, with the Night Guard lying on the floor. However, Foxy's jaw didn't close and he lied motionlessly on Jeremy._

„And that's how I got scar number 1." Jeremy said, pointing at his forehead.

„Umm, sorry fella?" Foxy shrugged.

 _On Night 3, Jeremy was on the edge but still managed to avoid being killed by the Animatronics._

 _„I'm sooo screwed..." he muttered as he put on the head in response to Withered Bonnie entering the Office._

„Sheesh, no wonder why you guys are so angry at us." Toy Chica said _after Jeremy in video let out an another shriek when he saw Mangle in the Office._

„Thanks for noticing." Jeremy replied dryly. „And this is how I got scar number 2."

 _It was the same thing like with Foxy. The bells saved Jeremy, but not until Mangle did a full swing onto his forehead and glomped him._

„Heheh..." Mangle chuckled nervously, noticing Jeremy's glare. „Sorry?"

 _By Night 5, Jeremy was completely wasted. He was paranoid, jumping at every little sound._

Skylar glanced around, noticing that all Animatronics were intently watching the video. There was some tension in the air. She knew that the 'bots never could get a full glimpse of the Night Guard's reaction while they're coming closer to the Office and they were curious about what was going on there.

 _„What is that sound?" Jeremy glanced around._ Pop Goes the Weasel _played. „What's going on?"_

 _He switched through the cams._

 _„Why can't I wind it up? Where's The Puppet?"_

 _He looked around in panic and then down the hallway._

 _„Please no..."_

 _As in cue, Puppet jumped at him, with the clock turning to 6 AM, so Puppet pretty much knocked Jeremy off, with the latter trying to get the 'bot of him once he regained consiciousnes._

 _„I hate this job."_

„I still hate it." Jeremy said.

„We're neither looking forward to work with you." Puppet replied dryly.

„Okay... Mike's next." Fabian took the camera. Soon, the video switched to _Mike's first night at Fazbear's._

 _And he was sleeping._

„Once a slacker, always a slacker." Freddy said.

„I pretty much ignored all warnings and decided it would be a good time to take a nap." Mike said.

 _Mike woke up and fell off the chair once he heard the phone ringing. He cursed, listening to Phone Guy's introduction._

„I kinda wondered... what happened to him?" Mark asked, recognizing the voice from the training tapes.

„He's unavailable." Skylar said.

„Unavailable as in _dead?_ " Mark asked.

The 'bots, kids, Skylar and Mike just shrugged. Mark gulped.

 _Mike looked confused as he listened to Phone Guy, but he didn't really look like he was worried._

 _„Is this supposed to be some sort of prank? Coz I'm not laughing." Mike said as he looked at the Monitor. Nobody moved. „Hahahaha... really funny guys."_

„I thought the guy was joking!" Mike said as he noticed everyone glancing at him. „And I thought the Cupcake plush toy was a camera."

„Actually, it ain't. It's just a regular toy." Chica said.

 _„What the-?!" Mike looked confused as he saw Bonnie missing. He switched through the cams, only to yell in surprise as he saw Bonnie staring at him from the Backstage. „What the hell!?"_

Bonnie chuckled, with Mike glaring at him.

 _Night 1 went relatively fine (except for a few curses he made when Bonnie and Chica peeked in), but Night 2 made him paranoid. Mike's jaw dropped when he saw Foxy staring at him from the Pirate Cove._

 _„What the heck?! I thought they said that thing was out of order?!"_

Pretty much everyone laughed at his _Oh, Crap!_ expression when he raced towards the door in response to prevent Foxy from getting in.

„They should've told ya I'm sensitive ta the cam's tally light." Foxy said.

 _„Damnit, they drilled me in here!"_

„Seriously, that ain't funny!" Mike said as the rest laughed.

 _On Night 3, Mike looked paranoid, but he kept cool. Until he heard Freddy's belly laugh._

 _„Oh, no." Mike deadpanned. „Don't tell me the bear's on the move as well."_

 _Different than Jeremy, Mike seemed to be less panicky and actually managed to cope with the Animatronics much better._

„Well, if I had doors and less Animatronics to watch over, the job would've been easier done." Jeremy muttered.

„WE GET IT!" Almost half of the cast yelled at him (mostly the Toys). They were all annoyed.

 _By Night 4, Mike had this_ Oh, crap! _expression after listening to Phone Guy's last call._

The viewers were a bit stunned, the Faz Five, Skylar and Mike already knowing what the call was about. The rest was either shocked or just speechless when they actually heard the attack.

 _Mike managed to get through the Night relatively well, being more annoyed than terrified, even cursing a few times when he saw the Freddy, Bonnie and Chica lurking at the door or Foxy running down._

 _„What the-?!"_

The gang couldn't help, but laugh when they saw _Mike's stunned expression as Goldie appeared in the Office. He looked around, the Office doors were closed and then he looked up and beneath the Monitor._

 _„Dude, go away. I'm already dealing with your friends, can't afford one more! Shoo! Go away! What the-?!" Mike rose the Monitor once the hallucinations started._

That made the gang chuckle.

„I was serious about that!" Mike told them.

 _On Night 5, Mike looked confused when he heard the garbled message._

„That one was sent by Puppet." Skylar said.

„Oh, I wasn't even paranoid, so thanks for increasing my paranoia by sending the message." Mike told Puppet sarcastically.

„You're welcome." Puppet said in a mocking tone. Mike just glared at him.

 _Mike managed to avoid being caugth on Night 5 and Night 6. Come Night 7..._

„I pretty much had enough of you and, well..."

 _Mike was pretty much panicking as the 'bots, all set on 20, were going after him. He ran from one door to other, looking at the camera, with Freddy laughing the entire time._

„Now this is what I call a Night in a Nutshell." Fabian said.

 _That lasted until he ran out of power. Come Freddy looking at him and playing his jingle._

 _Then, everything went dark..._

 _-YAY!-_

„Saved by the bell." Mike sighed.

„But you gotta admit it, it was impressive to watch you go through the whole week without losing." Clara said.

„Yeah, I had a good motivation." Mike said dryly.

„Now it's Mark's turn!" Megan said.

„Skip Night 1. There's nothing going on there anyway." Troy said.

„Wait, really?!" Jeremy asked.

„Yeah. I mean, nothing was really going on on Night 1. I was just boring myself out of my mind." Mark said. „Oh, and talking with the guy who told me about the job."

„The Phone Dude?" Skylar asked.

„Actually, his name is Steve. But if you want to call him Phone Dude, okay..." Mark said.

 _„...we found one – a real one!"_

„And here's where the actual nightmare started." Mark said.

 _Mark looked confused as he switched through the cams, staring with his jaw wide open at the screen. He watched Springtrap – well, The Murderer inside the spring suit – standing in the hall at CAM 08._

 _Then he got jumpscared by Phantom BB._

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!" The actual Balloon Boy laughed as _Mark screamed._

 _„Am I dead? Am I dead?"_

„Not yet." Springtrap said, grinning. Mark looked at him, sighing.

 _He quickly rebooted the system, but this one was pretty much the start of five long nights of being jumpscared by Phantoms, rebooting the systems, using BB's voice-clip to lure The Murderer away..._

„...and having some strange hallucinations." Mark said. „I thought Steve was making fun of me!"

„Only that he wasn't." Skylar said.

On screen, _Mark cursed as he saw The Murderer/Springtrap peeking through the window._

 _„Sh-t, sh-t, sh-t..." he muttered rapidly as he tried to lure him back._

„Seriously, do guys have to curse all he time?" Freddy asked.

Mike, Jeremy and Mark just stared at him with a _you gotta be kidding_ expression.

„Oh, that didn't occure to me that I should've used kid-friendlier words. I was just kinda trying not to die." Mark said sarcastically.

 _He spent Night 6 having a staring contest with Springtrap until the clock chimed._

„One thing – I was trying to fight back that idiot who hijacked me." Springtrap told Mark.

„Couldn't you have tried to fight harder?" Mark asked. Springtrap just shrugged.

„Speaking of which – how did Fazbear's Fright burn down?" Skylar asked.

„Hey, don't look at me. They said it was faulty wiring." Mark said. „Also, if I knew what would happen, I would've never accepted this job and stayed in the band."

„You have a band?" Now this drew the attention of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and their Toy counterparts.

„Had one. Until my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend and ran away. Then everything fell apart." Mark said.

„Oh, we're sorry about that." Chica said.

„I was the song writer and lead singer in my band, but I really didn't have much inspiration for writing songs." Mark said.

The 'bots grinned glancing at each other and then looking at Mark who looked confused.

„Would you like to be the song writer of our band?" Freddy asked.

„What?" Mark looked surprised.

„And for our too!" Toy Freddy said.

„Um... okay..." Mark didn't really expect this. On the other hand, it didn't sound that bad.

„Could you write a song about our lore?" Bonnie asked.

„You mean like about what happened here? I guess I can." Mark said. He was surprised to see that the 'bot looked rather cheerful about it.

„Can we now move on to Sky's Nights?" Clara asked, hopping on spot. „She has the most interesting one!"

„Ow..." Skylar didn't really want to watch herself going through the whole three _games_ again. However, Megan let the video run.

 _Skylar just got into the Office and settled down. Until she heard ringing._

Everyone watched intently to see the girl's reactions.

 _Skylar looked confused about Phone Guy's call..._

„Seems like the owner managed to save the tapes... dunno how they go there." Skylar said in response to Jeremy and Mark's confused expressions.

 _Different than Mike, Skylar's response was to at first check if Phone Guy's theory was true, making pretty funny responses._

„So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" _Phone Guy said._

 _„You mean like, alive?"_ _Skylar asked and then added cheerfully: „_ Okay!"

„Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read."

 _„BOOOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIINNNNG!"_ _Skylar muttered._ „Now I understand why he sounds like this."

Everyone chuckled.

„Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." _Phone Guy continued his ramble._

 _„Oh, really?" Skylar rose an eyebrow._

„Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"

 _„Yes!"_

„No."

 _„Well, you snooze you lose."_

Everyone looked rather amused at Skylar's nonchalant replies and her constant mood swings.

„They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on." _Phone Guy continued._

 _„Okaaaaaay..."_

„Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

 _„You gotta be kidding me! Who the hell programmed them? I want to hunt down that person and stuff HIM into a suit!" Skylar yelled._

„Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."

 _„...ouch..."_

„So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

Skylar giggled. Somehow, that sentence always made her laugh.

„I was totally praying to get through the night!" she said as everyone laughed, especially when she shrieked and started to curse at Bonnie coming to the door.

 _„Ow damnit, get the hell away you BEEEP!"_

„Well, at least somebody listens." Freddy said as everyone laughed.

„I couldn't really come up with anything better and after watching MTV the whole day, that was the first thing I could come up with." Skylar chuckled.

 _Night 2 was pretty much the same thing, only that Skylar experienced an another hear-attack when she saw Foxy barrel down the hall. And had a few more heart- attacks on Night 3 and 4, with even wittier responses to Phone Guy's ramble._

 _Until she heard him getting caught on Night 4._

 _Then came Night 5, which wasn't funny at all._

The atmosphere was tense as everyone watched Skylar's attempts to survive without running out of power. Everyone was silent, especially Freddy, who pretty much knew what would happen.

 _Skylar ran out of power._

The audience gasped.

 _The girl saw Freddy playing Toreador's March and then everything went dark._

„It'll turn 6 AM, right?" Mark asked. „Right?"

Skylar bit her lip.

 _„SCREEEEEEEEEE!"_

Everyone almost jumped out of their skin.

 _Freddy grabbed Skylar by her neck, slamming her into the wall. The girl struggled._

The audience, except for Freddy and Skylar, was shocked.

 _„Why are you keeping on coming? We don't need an another night guard!" Freddy hissed angrily._

 _„Y-you can speak!"_

 _„If you love your life, don't come back here." Freddy threw her on the ground. „I won't spare you next time."_

 _Freddy left, with the girl touching her neck in disbelief. She breathed deeply, looking at the clock. There was silence for a few minutes. Then, she sighed._

 _„Night 6, here I come."_

Skylar glanced around once she felt everyone staring at her with disbelief painted on their faces. They were all shocked, especially after seeing the girl willing to continue the job even after she got almost suffocated. Jeremy, Mark and Mike pretty much regreted yelling at her when she joked about their nights.

„Could you guys stop staring at me? You're making me uncomfortable." Skylar said. They kept on staring, completely speechless.

„I already said it once, and I'll say it once again: I'm sorry for attacking you." Freddy said.

„I already told you it's okay. Just keep on the video playing." Skylar told Megan.

 _Sky was in the Office. It was Night 6 and she was pretty paranoid. However..._

„I have one question – where were you guys during that time?" Skylar asked.

„At the storage." Chica replied.

They kept on watching the video.

 _Skylar was running around, paranoid about where the Animatronics might be, but nobody came to visit her._

What happened next surprised everyone.

 _Skylar got out of the Office, running from one hall to another._

 _„Freddy! Chica! Come out!"_

 _„Foxy! Bonnie! Please! Come out!"_

 _No response._

 _„Guys? Anybody?"_

„Yep, I was slowly going crazy." Skylar said. „And then I tried to summon Goldie into the Office."

„YOU WHAT?!"

 _Skylar seemed to finally have enough. She switched on both hall lights and closed both doors, leaving the Monitor open. It soon turned dark._

„Did you just ran out of power on purpose?" Mike asked.

„I was pretty desperate." Skylar said.

 _There was a movement in the darkness, and after it chimed 6 AM and the lights turning on, she saw a message on the wall._

„Why are you always coming back?" Skylar muttered. „Who put that one on the wall?"

„Me." Goldie said.

„Well, at least that mistery is solved." Skylar said.

„We all were asking ourselves that question. Why would you come back even after Freddy showed you what will happen?" Chica said.

„Haven't I already told ya why?" Skylar asked.

„Speaking of which." Megan did a fast forward for Skylar's 7th Night, when she got caught by the 'bots. „Should I show you what happened at the Backstage? It ain't pretty though."

Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie looked at Skylar. Oh, they knew damn well what happened at the Backstage. However, the rest didn't.

„Play it." Skylar said. She managed to handle it once, she could handle it once more. And it was a pretty firm reminder to everyone that she was tougher than they thought.

 _At the Backstage, the Animatronics were messing around with a bear suit. And Skylar was lying on the ground, seemingly unconsicious._

Skylar glanced at everyone. They looked horrified, as if they were watching a horror movie.

 _The girl panicked and tried to move away, hoping she'd make it to the open door and dash out of the place. However, the four heard her and looked at her with their black eyes._

 _The girl was doomed._

 _„Hey, let me go!" she yelled as Bonnie grabbed her and held her in a tight grip, slightly lifting her above the ground. She struggled to get free, but the bunny was surprisingly strong._

 _„Ow, shut up!" Bonnie groaned._

 _„It will only hurt more if you keep on struggling." Chica added._

 _Bonnie moved her to the head-less costume and Skylar saw the wirings and crossbeams inside it. Now, she panicked._

 _„Wait!" she shouted. The Animatronics were startled, glaring at her (particulary Freddy) with their black eyes._

 _„What is it?!" Freddy growled. „Can't you just accept your fate? We warned you countless times!"_

 _„Well, that's my problem!" Skylar replied in the same manner. „I usually don't listen to common sense."_

 _She pouted._

 _„Besides, I thought you were kid-friendly Animatronics. Killing me is ALL but kid and family-friendly."_

 _„That's why we're gettin' rid off the witnesses." Foxy spoke._

 _Skylar gulped. She frowned._

 _„Then at least tell me why are you doing this?"_

 _The 'bots didn't answer right away._

 _„What did I do to you that made you so angry?" she added, now sounding frustrated._

 _The Animatronics still hesitated with the answer._

 _„We have no reason to tell you that!" Chica protested._

 _„Then, how many night guards died without knowing why?"_

 _Freddy growled – with Bonnie dropping her at the same moment. Fazbear grabbed her collar and lift her, pinning her against the wall_.

 _„You have no idea what you're talking about!" Freddy growled, glaring at her with his black eyes. „I tolerated you long enough, but this crosses the line!"_

 _„Then why don't you kill me then?" Skylar replied in the same manner. Freddy growled. „Besides,_ I _don't have a reason either to tell you about_ it. _"_

 _Freddy at first looked like he was going to personally show her into the suit. Skylar managed to keep a calm expression. She had already acknowledged she'd get stuffed inside the suit and stopped caring about it._

 _All she wanted to know is WHY?_

 _„Why are you coming back?" he asked in a low tone, growling. His eyes turned bright blue._

 _„I am aware of the consequences..." she inhaled deeply. „...but I want to know."_

 _Freddy rose an eyebrow._

 _Skylar rose her head, having a firm expression on her face._

 _„I want to know what's going on here."_

 _Suddenly, Freddy released her._

 _„And you're even willing to risk your life?" Freddy asked, crossing his arms. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie's eyes also turned normal. The three seemed to be confused._

 _„Yes."_

 _Skylar nodded. Then she smirked._

 _„Say, what time is it?"_

 _The four turned around to the clock, realizing it was 6 AM._

 _When they turned back, Skylar was gone._

 _„Woa, she's fast." Bonnie said._

„Saved by the bell again." Skylar chuckled.

Almost everyone stared at her. Just how could she laugh in such a critical moment? She was inches away from being stuffed into the suit and killed iron maiden-style.

„You're insane!" Mark said.

„I know. I already stated that." Skylar replied calmly. „And you know what? I. Don't. Care." She looked at Megan. „Do you have the second part?"

Megan stared at her and then nodded.

„Wait, what do you mean, second part?" Jeremy asked.

„Did you really think I did only a week at this place?" Skylar asked, pointing at the Dining Area. Then it dawned them and they looked at the video.

 _Skylar was at the Toys Area Office, idly looking around as the clock stroke 12. She looked surprised when the phone rung, then happy when she heard Phone Guy's voice. She did the usual comments and quickly got used to the new mechanics and passed Night 1 with ease._

„This was the worst week of my life." Puppet muttered, crossing his arms on his chest.

„Ow, poor Puppet. Well, we had a deal." Skylar said.

„What deal?" Jeremy asked.

„If I survive through the week, Puppet'll leave me alone. If I lose, I lose my life." Skylar shrugged nonchalantly. Jeremy just dropped his jaw, not believing how calm the girl was.

 _On Night 2, it got a bit harder and Skylar was showing obvious annoyance about BB. Not only that, but she also had to deal with Foxy and Mangle._

 _„You call that kid-friendly?" Skylar asked as she shone once more down the hallway. Mangle was still there._

 _It was obvious that she was again going paranoid here, pretty much yelling at every Animatronic who would come inside the Office. Not only that, but she was annoyed about the Music Box._

 _Still, Night 2 went without any bigger accidents._

 _Come Night 3, the Withered 'bots were after her._

„Just one thing – our Withered friends here..." Skylar pointed at the video, "were pretty much helping me getting through the nights."

„What do you mean?" Mark asked.

„We technically fought each other over who'd get into the Office Hallway or into the Vents." Freddy said.

„And at one point Freddy shoved Toy Freddy into the Party Room. Despite having to follow the rules, we bended them a bit in Sky's favor." Bonnie chuckled. It died down when he looked at the video.

 _„RAUUUUUUGHHHHRRR!"_

 _Skylar closed her eyes as Withered Bonnie reached for her. Luckily, the bell rung, so she was saved._

„Now the funny part starts!" Clara said.

 _Night 4 was similar to Night 3, except for the fact that BB got into Skylar's Office at the end. Her response?_

 _Throwing the Flashlight at BB to knock him out and dodge when Withered Foxy jumped at her._

That made pretty much everyone burst out laughing.

„Agh, I wish I had done that." Jeremy sighed.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB laughed just for the heck of it. He also thought it was funny seeing himself being knocked out.

 _Night 5 had Skylar on edge. She did her best to counter the 'bots. And then..._

„Is that _Pop Goes the Weasel_ playing?" Jeremy asked, recognizing the sound cue. „You let the Music Box wind down?!"

Skylar gave him a nervous smile and just shrugged.

They looked at the video, everyone being stunned by Skylar's action.

 _Skylar's hear almost stopped beating when she checked the Prize Corner and saw that Puppet left it. She panicked, but then calmed down. She sighed, with a firm expression on her face._

 _She stepped in front of the table and stood there, waiting for Puppet to come get her. Her face showed pure defiance. If she was going to die tonight, then she would do it without fear._

 _And just when it seemed that Puppet got her, 6 AM turned, with him stopping in mid-air and standing around, completely confused._

„That was just badass!" Fabian said.

„The most awesome thing we've ever seen from a Night Guard!" Peter added.

„Thanks. I mean, if I was gonna die then at least I'd face it rather then scream in fear." Skylar smiled.

„I'm gonna repeat myself – you're _insane!"_ Mark said.

„Speaking of insane, I did also a week at Fazbear's Fright." Skylar said.

„Why am I not surprised?" Jeremy muttered.

Megan showed them the footage from Night 1, simply because of some comments Skylar made.

„Y'know... I also thought that the dude was high on something." Mark said. Skylar shrugged.

 _On Night 2, Skylar actually looked excited. It was obvious she wanted the action to start as soon as possible and she was handling everything almost perfectly._

 _Almost..._

 _„RIIIAAAAAUUUGHHH!"_

 _Until she got jumpscared by Phantom BB. She closed her eyes, yelping._

 _„What the-!"_

 _Everything was turning red, an alarm was blarring. She quickly went to the Maintenance Panel and saw a Ventilation Error and rebooted it._

 _„My dear God... what was THAT?!"_

Everyone laughed at that response, Skylar being the loudest.

„Seriously, I hated those Phantoms." Skylar said. „I wished I could punch them for jump-scaring me."

„You're not the only one." Mark said.

„Surprisingly, she recovered from the jump-scares much quicker than you did." Springtrap said.

„And speaking of which, Springtrap was the only one who never actually wanted to kill me." Skylar added.

„For real?!" Mark was baffled.

„Well, I liked her attitude and besides, I was bored so I played along." Springtrap said.

 _Cue to the end of Night 4, where Skylar and Springtrap waved to each other awkwardly._

This caused an another wave of laughter.

 _Night 5 and Night 6 were pretty much the same (not to mention Skylar's reaction when she hallucinated multiple Springtrap's inside the building). Only, Springtrap looked pretty sad when Skylar left._

„Geez, if you've told me earlier, I would've let you in." Skylar said.

„It was still funny as it lasted." Springtrap replied.

„And that's pretty much it." Megan said.

„Well, I'm stunned." Jeremy said.

„And I say that Sky's awesome!" Brian said.

In an instant, everyone agreed.

„Thanks. Pretty surprising how things changed over the span of about 2 months." Skylar said. „And do me a favor and don't pity me for all the _horror_ I had to go through. Seriously, it's annoying. And besides, if I had the chance, I'd go through that again."

„Again – you're nuts!" Mark said.

„Yeah, I'll take that as a compliment. Coz if I wasn't, I wouldn't be where I am now." Skylar smiled. Jeremy and Mark had to agree on that.

Looking at each other and knowing through what they had to go through... they all hoped that they'll manage to maintain peace this time.

Nobody really wanted to experience the horrors again.


	48. Maybe One Day

I know what you're all thinking: _FINALLY, A NEW CHAPTER!_

Sorry for the delay guys, I've been busy and had a bit of a brain freeze (known as writer's block), but we're moving on. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm just gonna quickly answer your questions:

 **Daughter of Artimas -** Thanks for the suggestion, but that ain't gonna happen. But still, I think you might love the alternate version of your idea.

 **Samantha -** When Mark meant insane, he meant she's so insane she's a badass with a big B. And let's face the truth. Hadn't she been a bit _nutty_ (I think that most people would quit the job once a giant bear animatronic threatens to outrightly kill them) she wouldn't be where she is now.

 **TaurielHathaway -** The creepy stalker guy will appear, don't worry. Just read the section about the Mini-Arcs below for more info.

 **Melaina -** I think I answered that question like million times, but here we go again - yes! He is going to appear. And it won't be pretty. At least for him... but neither for Sky or the 'bots.

 **Quilldafox -** Nah, that ain't possible. They won't come back as ghosts. Once you read the very ending, you'll know why.

Now, about the Mini-Arcs in this story. The next four chapters will feature the **Animatronics Mini-Arc** which I started two chapters ago with BB. Those four will be about **Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Toy Mangle.** Then we're having a **Night in a Nutshell** chapter (for the already mentioned **A Night in a Nutshell Mini Arc** ) and then we're moving on with the **Animatronics** **Mini-Arc**. The **Mini-Arcs** about **Josh** and **Sky's kidnapper** will come later (well, after that). So grab a slice of pizza and kick your feet up, coz those **Animatronic-centric Mini-Arcs** were **requested** and I won't give up on them.

This chapter features three songs (and references to JT Machinima's Rap Songs). The title song is **The Puppet** by **GatoPaint** because this is a Puppet-centric chapter (no, it does **not** belong to the **Animatronic-centric Mini-Arc,** he'll get one later). The second one is **Five Nights at Freddy's** by **The Living Tombstone**. The third is (surprisingly, I managed to find a _female version_ of the song) **No More** by **NateWantsToBattle** (which suits Skylar _perfectly)._

Speaking of my new story, I decided to use a new OC. Thanks for the suggestions and reasonings guys! :D More info next time!

The title of the chapter is **Maybe One Day...** based on the last verse of the song **No More.** _It's a message from Sky to Puppet._

Enjooooooy!

* * *

 **Night 47:**

 **I'M!**

 **The guilty one behind**

 **Those children look happy inside**

 **Let me set your place**

 **around the others.**

 **You'll be alright.**

 **The sounds close to the hall**

 **It's me, waiting for**

 **the perfect moment to**

 **make you DIE, so goodbye.**

 **Oh, it's over now**

 **It's all over now!**

 **xXxXx**

 _*Toreador's March plays, with Freddy laughing*_

 ** _Freddy:_**

 _We're waiting every night_

 _To finally roam and invite_

 _Newcomers to play with us_

 _For many years we've been all alone_

 _We're forced to be still and play_

 _The same songs we've known since that day_

 _An imposter took our life away_

 _Now we're stuck here to decay!_

 _Please let us get in!_

 _Don't lock us away!_

 _We're not like what're thinking_

 ** _Chica:_**

 _We're poor little souls_

 _Who have all lost control_

 _And we're forced to take that role_

 ** _Bonnie:_**

 _We've been all alone_

 _Stuck in our little zone_

 _Since 1987_

 ** _Freddy:_**

 _Join us, be our friend_

 _Or just be stuck in defend_

 _After all you only got_

 _Five Nights At Freddy's_

 _Is this where you wanna be?_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you wanna stay_

 _Five nights at Freddy's?_

 _Is this where you wanna be?_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you want to stay_

 _Five Nights at Freddy's?_

* _instrumental*_

 _*SCREEE-!*_

 ** _Freddy:_**

 _We're really quite surprised_

 _We get to see you another night_

 _You should looked for another job_

 _You should of said to this place goodbye_

 ** _Freddy, Chica, Bonnie:_**

 _It's like there's so much more_

 _Maybe you've been in this place before_

 _We remember a face like yours_

 _You seem acquainted with those doors_

 ** _Freddy:_**

 _Please let us get in!_

 _Don't lock us away!_

 _We're not like what're thinking_

 ** _Chica:_**

 _We're poor little souls_

 _Who have all lost control_

 _And we're forced to take that role_

 ** _Bonnie:_**

 _We've been all alone_

 _Stuck in our little zone_

 _Since 1987_

 ** _Freddy:_**

 _Join us, be our friend_

 _Or just be stuck in defend_

 _After all you only got_

 _Five Nights At Freddy's_

 _Is this where you wanna be?_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you wanna stay_

 _Five nights at Freddy's?_

 _Is this where you wanna be?_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you want to stay_

 _Five Nights at Freddy's?_

 _*ending instrumental*_

„Y'know, maybe you could put in your trademark screech. It would fit in." Mark said.

„Okay." Freddy said.

It passed a few days and after some brainstorming, Mark finally managed to come up with a decent song, at least for Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. The 'bots loved it and that night, they tried it out.

And the crowd went wild! (Okay, maybe except for their three counterparts).

„And when will get our song?" Toy Chica asked.

„Just wait. I am a song writer, but it takes some time for me to make something decent." Mark replied.

„Well, this song was pretty amazing." Skylar said. „It's a shame your band broke up."

„Nah, I found a better one." Mark smiled.

Only a few days passed, but Mark and Jeremy managed to get used to their new jobs... well, mostly Mark.

Jeremy still hated the day guard job and he had a lot of complaints about it and the Toys weren't happy either, which resulted into the Toys teaming up against him and playing pranks on Jeremy. However, it seemed that, despite all complaints (mostly towards BB and Toy Bonnie who were usually the pranksters) Jeremy did care for the 'bots. It seemed like he was only complaining because he had somebody to complain to. The Toys accepted it as some sort of wierd insult game, just to see who'll get the last word so Skylar was pretty much stuck in a yelling contest. Not to forget that Jeremy still held grudge against Mangle, Foxy and Puppet for being responsible for his scars. But it was more the _old grumpy man complains_ type. In fact, Toy Bonnie suggested they should see who's grumpier: Jeremy or Puppet. Both declined and yelled at him to shut up.

The situation with Mark was a bit better. He became pretty popular among the two bands for promising them to write new songs. He has just finished one and was brainstorming about the next. Knowing more about the lore certainly helped him. And he did less complain about the job than Jeremy. Although Springtrap did scare him on a few occassions, there was nothing malicious behind it and Mark actually enjoyed spending the time at the Office and laughing at the people who got scared by Springtrap. Not only that, but all the time alone in the Office gave him plently of spare time which he would use for his own benefit. Not bad.

Oh, and Mike? He was just glad he just had to cover one Area and enjoyed his job as much as Skylar did.

Skylar certainly enjoyed her nights. Sometimes, one of the ex-Night Guards would drop by, just to check on them, or in Mark's case, do a rehearsal. Once the management stopped covering the truth and people saw that the Animatronics started with a new type of behavior, they got curious. As long as it was safe for their children they would come back.

Tonight, almost all 'bots surrounded the Show Stage at the Dining Area, the only non-robotic beings there being Skylar and Mark, so they could hear about Mark's ideas or give him their own opinion.

Everyone except for Puppet.

The kids pretty much convinced him there was no need to kill anyone (and especially not Skylar) and that they're done with their attempts to get revenge. They already got it and could spend the nights without worry. Yet, they still didn't want to cross over. It was strange and Puppet speculated there was indeed some unfinished business, but had no idea what kind. Also, he still disliked Skylar, mostly because she was admired by everyone for her achievements.

„You're just jealous."

„No, I'm not!" Puppet growled and turned around, spotting Springtrap. Puppet had his arms crossed and looked pretty annoyed.

„Don't deny it." Springtrap said. „You pretty much hoped you'd be the one who'll fix everything, but got it only worse. And then Sky got in and saved the day and even improved it. It's so obvious that everyone knows it."

Puppet boiled. If there was any doubt that in this Toys vs. Animatronics game Springtrap was Puppet's counterpart, nobody had it. Especially in the way both treated Skylar.

Puppet never liked her and attempted to kill her even before they met, by using Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie as his marrionettes and did the same with the Toys. Springtrap immediately liked Skylar and did all the job by himself. The Phantoms were just ghost-like beings he could summon to distract, but not to kill. He was both a solider and the boss, while Puppet would wait in the background and when everything's cleared, then he'd jump out. He loved to be the leader and command people around, hence making them his marionettes.

Not only that, but their appearances also showed just how different they were, yet similar. Puppet looked brand new and humanoid, made to be appealing for children (and was even popular), yet was ruthless towards Skylar (and pretty much every Night Guard before her), using various tactics to get her. Springtrap is a tattered bunny Animatronic, a Hybrid and a hazard for everyone, thrown away once he proved to be too dangerous and was unaware for three decades about what was going on. Still, once he opened up, he proved to be very sweet and funny, despite being socially awkward (to the point where Skylar once called him _just being shy_ ) and often using brute strenght to solve problems.

However, both were similar in one way – they hated The Murderer. Only that Puppet made a lot of mistakes in his attempt to get revenge on The Murderer, while Springtrap happened, by chance, to kill him once he made a mistake and got into the suit.

They still couldn't settle down their differences.

„Keep your mouth shut." Puppet walked away. Springtrap didn't look upset by Puppet's jerkass attitude. He pretty much knew how to handle the Toy Boss.

Puppet was today dealing with an another problem. A problem which started roughly the night when Sky was late and the 'bots had to deal with BB. He was in disbelief when he saw that everyone instantly agreed when Skylar said that Freddy was in charge. It wasn't the fact that Freddy was in charge that offended him (actually, it was a smart choice, given that the bear was responsible and could handle certain situations), but the fact that everyone agreed on it without batting an eye-lid. They were just _that_ loyal to Skylar and trusted her. Had they no backbone?

Puppet kept silent about it. He believed that the little incident they had with BB was nothing special and that they still didn't need Skylar to be around. He didn't care about Mike, Jeremy or Mark but only about getting rid of Skylar. She was a thorn in his eye.

Speaking of which, said thorn just managed to sneak up behind him.

„Okay, Puppet, what's the problem?" Skylar asked.

Puppet turned around, glaring at the very person who turned pretty much everyone against him, who beat him in his own game, who humiliated him and stole whatever power he had in this pizzeria.

„You are the problem!" Puppet growled.

„You still want me gone, right?" Skylar asked. She already knew what it was about and was actually surprised Puppet managed to keep quiet for so long. (Though, he still asked her about when her mother would give him that photo album of her).

But now, he was back.

„Exactly." Puppet said, not paying attention to the fact that now everyone was listening to their conversation. Speaking of which, he was still the only one who refused to actually address her with her name or even with her surname. For him, she was still _The Night Guard._ Well, more like _That Damned Night Guard._

Skylar had to keep her mouth shut a few times to not reply him that he was a puppet in every sense – mostly because his desires were pulling the strings of his actions. (Not to mention that he was also controlled by the rage of a little boy for a brief time).

„Alright – how about this? We settle it down once and for all." Skylar said.

„I'm listening." Puppet said.

„Five nights." Skylar said. „You'll get 5 Nights without me. If you manage to cope through them without me being around, I'll admit that I'm maybe not so much needed as everyone thinks."

„Sounds good to me. And then you'll quit your job." Puppet said.

„What? Ya can't do that!" Foxy growled. Puppet just glanced at him, glaring and then looked back at Skylar.

„Fine. However, if I win, you'll apologize to me for everything – in front of everyone. And you'll admit that it was a good thing I stayed here." Skylar said.

„Fair enough." Puppet said.

Once he looked around, he noticed that pretty much every Animatronic was glaring at him. They all looked angry. Puppet frowned.

„I'll talk to the manager to give me 5 Nights off." Skylar added.

„You can do that?" Mark asked.

„I guess I can. I mean, I didn't have a free day ever since I started to work here." Skylar said. „But truthfully, I doubt I'll be away that long."

„We'll see." Puppet said.

 **xXx**

The next day, on her way to the manager, Skylar bumped into Scott and decided to tell him about her problem. Scott was actually laughing when he heard about it. He knew about the issues Skylar had with Puppet and was glad the girl could handle him for this long. However, it seemed like somebody needed a little lecture.

„Okay, but I'll need a replacement for you. Somebody has to stay there during the night and watch over the place. I trust the Animatronics, but I just want to make sure nothing will happen." Scott said.

„Okay." Skylar said. „You don't have to tell me that, but them."

Scott smiled.

„I wonder how long they'll survive without you."

 **xXx**

It was the first Night without Skylar and the 'bots have already been informed that they'll get a substitute for Skylar. Puppet was fine with that. The rest was close to rioting. They didn't know whom they'll get, but in their opinion, any other Night Guard except Skylar was bad (they didn't count Jeremy, Mike and Mark). Still, they made a deal – they would leave the newbie alone, grit their teeth and somehow try to make it through.

It was 11:50 PM and Scott and the newbie, Todd, were talking at the entrance. The 'bots tasked Goldie to listen to their conversation to see if the how the newbie is, personality-wise. He pretty soon realized that the guy was a 20-something annoying brat who didn't pay any attention to what Scott told him. He was typing on his phone, leaving an impression of someone who didn't care a bit about the job.

„So, you'll mostly stay in the Office and from time to time check the cameras." Scott told him.

„Yeah, okay..." Todd replied absently.

Goldie felt that he and his friends would have it hard tonight.

 **xXx**

He was pretty much right. Once Scott left, Todd walked in, still typing on his phone. He looked annoyed by his job, but Scott told him to check every area before he settles down in one of the Offices. The 'bots decided not to move from their spots until they made sure he was in the Office. Todd looked at them (well, at Freddy, Chica and Bonnie on stage), a sly smile appearing on his face.

„Ugh, so those are the infamous killer 'bots. What a joke!" he muttered. He got on the Show Stage and kicked Freddy's leg. „Hah, you're not so scary now! I'm the boss here! And what is this? A duck with teeth? Oh and a bunny called Bonnie? Doesn't look like a girl to me!"

He didn't notice that, once he got off stage, the trio was glaring at him with black eyes. He had no idea how angry they currently were. He walked over to the Pirate Cove, peeking inside.

„Cheap rip-off fox. Couldn't they think off something better?" he muttered, leaving for the Office.

The four 'bots were boiling. Once they figured out no camera was working, they got off stage.

„Cheap rip-off?! I'd like ta see that rat's face when I show 'im what a _rip-off_ is!" Foxy hissed angrily, rising his hook.

„Keep quiet Foxy." Freddy said. „We need to make sure he'll stay at the Office..."

„... cause if he doesn't, I'll personally stuff him into the suit!" Bonnie hissed angrily.

„Not 'til I'm done with him!" Chica growled.

„You forgot one thing. We promised Sky to not go on Night Guard hunt again." Freddy said.

„I think in this case she might make an exception to the rule." Bonnie said.

Goldie suddenly popped out behind them.

„Hi, guys! Having a nice time with the Night Guard?" Goldie asked. The trio shot him a death glare for even bringing it up. „Though so. I was digging a bit in the employee files about this guy – he wrecked his last working place."

„I'm not surprised." Foxy said.

„How _wrecked_ was it?" Chica asked.

„Atomic Bomb Level-wrecked." Goldie said. „This guy is a danger for everyone and he KNOWS it!"

The three gasped in horror.

„He got fired several times, once jailed for setting fire at a swimming pool (no idea how he managed to do that – or why he even did that) and now Scottie decided to give him a chance coz he's the nephew of one of his friends." Goldie added. „However, it's only for five Nights."

„ _Five Long Nights_." Bonnie said.

 _„_ Hope we won't be stuck with him _Five More Nights_." Chica sighed.

„Or _Another Five Nights_." Foxy growled. „Can we at least scare him into leaving? Y'know, showing a bit teeth?"

„ _We Don't Bite."_ Freddy growled. „And we're not scaring anyone. If anything, we'll try to get through this."

„Wait, didn't Puppet said that Sky has to quit her job if we survive the week?" Goldie asked.

„Um, I think the bet was this – We stay five Nights here without her. If we manage to get through without complaints or causing trouble or killing the dude on graveyard shift; i.e. showing we _do not need her_ , as Puppet said; Sky would admit she's not needed and quit the job." Bonnie said.

„No way she's gonna quit her job!" Chica protested. „That's not fair!"

„I don't think she'll quit her job. As things are going, it's clear that she'll win." Freddy said. „Surviving five nights with _that_ guy watching us? I'd rather run into The Murderer again. This guy is insane even for the usual insanity criteria."

„Aye ta that!" Foxy said. „Wait, what happens if Puppet loses?"

„He'll apologize to Sky for the trouble he caused and admit it was a good thing she stayed here." Bonnie said.

„That's like a punishment for Puppet." Chica said. „We NEED Sky!"

„First of all, I think the bet was stupid." Goldie said. „And second, don't emphasize _need_ , Chica. It sounds,... so desperate."

„Well, I am desperate. Who else is gonna enjoy my delicious pizza?" Chica asked.

„I gotta agree with Goldie here. The bet was indeed stupid and silly – especially the part where Sky's forced to quit her job. However, as much as I hate to admit it, Puppet is right. We shouldn't rely on Sky for every trivia." Freddy said.

„'Dis guy ain't trivia!" Foxy pointed down the hallway.

„Yes and that's why, even if Puppet wins, we'll force _him_ to take the part about _quitting the job_ back. But for now, just grit your teeth and bear it." Freddy said.

Collective sigh.

 **xXx**

Night 1 was... bearable. All 'bots stuck to their own area, but after running out of power, Todd got bored and ran up-down the Dining Area (that Night, he simply remained at the Animatronic Area, ignoring Fazbear's Fright and the Toys Area) and started to glue sticky notes with doodles and some nosense on the 'bots and then do photo shots to upload them on Facebook. Needlessly to say, the 'bots were pissed.

This afternoon, Skylar came to see them (with Katie tagging along), listening to their complaints about the temporary Night Guard. She symphatised with them, but had to giggle at a few occasions.

„He's horrible!" Chica said. „And it's not funny! This is torture!"

„Who would've said this game can go reverse." Skylar muttered. „Did he visit the Toys Area? Or Springtrap?"

„No." Freddy growled. „And Puppet was pretty _surprised_ that we were so angry and said we were just whiny."

„This guy sure sounds like trouble. Perhaps we should let Puppet see how your night was?" Skylar said with a devious grin. The 'bots grinned when they saw her expression.

„Owie, this won't be pretty." Katie muttered.

 **xXx**

During Night 2, Scott told Todd to stay at the Toys Area Office. He listened to his Boss... but only the first five seconds. The rest was spent on brainstorming on how he would have fun tonight. After pestering the Animatronics (who were quite close to exploding) he moved on to the Toys Area.

„And here comes the rip-off trio." Todd chuckled, looking at Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. „Losers!"

He looked around.

„Now, where's that garbled piece of junk with the hand-puppet?" he said, obviously refering to Mangle, who pretty much heard him.

He flashed the flashlight directly into their eyes. Despite not being so sensitive to the flashlight anymore, the Toys still hated when somebody does that.

„Hi Giggly-one." Todd said as he looked at BB. „Do ya know where the tokens for the arcades are? Ah, maybe your friend, the Marionette knows."

He flashed at the Prize Corner.

„Oiii, prizes! Can I take them? Mmm, maybe the boss won't mind." Todd walked over to the plushies.

Suddenly _Pop Goes the Weasel_ started to play. Meancingly.

Todd backed away.

„Or maybe not..."

He walked away.

„Stupid Toy Animatronics."

He also kicked BB in the process, searching for the tokens.

Puppet just peeked out of the box, glaring at Todd.

 **xXx**

„What's wrong, Mr. Puppet?"

Puppet, who was sulking in his Gift Box, looked at the source of the question. It was Katie, who delightfully enjoyed the, now daily, trips with Skylar to the pizzeria. Different than the other people here, Katie was aware the 'bots were indeed alive and loved to hang out with them.

„It's nothing." Puppet replied, glancing around in search for Skylar.

Earlier that day, the Animatronics AND Toys chewed his ear off by complaining how much they hate the new Night Guard and how everything is Puppet's fault. He expected that Skylar (who also knew about their helish nights) would come to him and rub it on his nose. The only one who didn't complain was Springtrap. Granted, Todd didn't visit him, but Puppet was glad he didn't have the undead Hybrid breathing down his neck. Still, it was obvious Springtrap enjoyed seeing Puppet squirm.

„I can tell something IS wrong. Mummy and Sky tell me that any time I feel that something is wrong, I should tell them about it and they'll make it go away." Katie said.

„Well, you can't help me let my problems _go away_." Puppet said.

„Why don't you tell Sky about it?" Katie asked.

„She already knows about it. _She_ is the problem." Puppet replied. Katie blinked.

„Still, I always tell Sky when I feel something is wrong. She's like my big sister, y'know. Do you have a big sister or a big brother? Maybe they could help you." Katie said.

Puppet was a bit surprised with her question.

„I don't have siblings." Puppet said. „I'm an Animatronic, not a living being like you. I was built."

„Okay, but what about the others? Aren't they your family? Sky says she feels they're her family. That means you're part of her family as well." Katie said.

Puppet was baffled. Sure, he loved the kids and enjoyed their company, but this one was a bit too nosy for his taste. Still, he couldn't tell her to shut up and go away. That would be inapropriate (and, to Puppet's annoyance, it would prove that Sky was right when she said the 'bots ain't that child-friendly). So he continued the conversation.

„I still don't like her."

„Why?"

„She's annoying."

„Why?"

„Because she's mocking me."

„Why?"

„... because she likes to tease me."

Pause.

„Why?"

Puppet face-palmed. How is he going to explain a six year old why he dislikes Skylar? They had a pretty complicated history and relationship. Though he didn't despise her as much as he did at the beginning, he still disliked her.

„Why?" Katie repeated her question impatiently. She wanted an answer.

„Like said – I. Don't. Like. Her. Period."

...

„Why?"

Oh, the endless _Whys_ of a little child. How to explain them something for what they're too young to understand? Puppet had no idea. He just wanted to be left alone.

„Hey, Mr. Puppet. I asked you a question. It would be great if you answer me." Katie said. Puppet just looked at her and then away. „You're upset, right? You know what cheers me up when I'm upset? Ice-cream!"

Puppet couldn't help but grin at Katie's naivety. Maybe she was a young child, but it seemed like she was able to read people (or in this case, Animatronics) and try to help them in her own way, even though she couldn't.

„Do you wanna some ice-cream?" Katie asked.

„Again, I'm an Animatronic. I don't eat." Puppet said.

„Oh." Katie said. „Is there anything that makes you happy? I asked Sky but she said she doesn't know. I mean, you always look so grumpy, like you had a bad day. Or that thunder cloud over your head."

„..."

Puppet just sighed, with Katie still being confused.

 **xXx**

Night 3 didn't fare better than the first two. Well, Todd visited Fazbear's Fright this time, but got quickly out once Springtrap used the Phantoms on him. (Note to himself: Nobody messes up with Springtrap). So he targeted the 'bots upstairs and his pranks got worse. It was nothing of the property-damaging type, but he was insulting the 'bots. As if he wanted them to come and get him.

Still, they didn't. They were done with such sort of stuff and even at their worst, all they would give him is a goot scare.

However, all anger they felt towards Todd, they directed towards the Puppet, whom they deemed to be the culprit for everything. Puppet just told them that this is just a lesson for them and that they shouldn't take all their previous nights for granted as such things could happen as well, even without a bet. Still, he refused to tell Skylar that they wanted her back. The deal was, all 12 had to complain – however, only one was still stubborn and refused to say anything. Skylar, who visited them later that day, just listened to the 'bots, but didn't speak to Puppet at all. She didn't even jab him with a little insult. Puppet was a bit afraid that, once the situation collapses, she'd throw such an insult to him that could be compared to a dagger piercing the heart.

And he didn't like the way she smiled warmly any time he saw her. He felt creeped out.

Come Night 4, Todd fell asleep at Office 1, giving some breathing time for the 'bots.

„Are you sure he is asleep?" Foxy asked Springtrap who just came back from checking the Office.

„I used a Phantom-in-row jumpscare. Believe me, not even an explosion would wake this guy up." Springtrap said.

Everyone in the room sighed in relief. Everyone, except for Puppet. He gulped once everyone, Toys and Animatronics (and Hybrid) turned to him, glaring at him with their black eyes.

„Are you now happy?" Freddy asked angrily.

„Like said-„ Puppet was quickly cut off by an angry Toy Chica.

„Ow, don't give us those excuses! This is all your fault and you know it!" Toy Chica hissed angrily.

„For once – for once! We get somebody who let's us have fun during the night, we don't have to hurt anyone anymore and now you come in and just take it away from us coz you don't like it!" Bonnie yelled.

„What a hypocrite." Goldie muttered.

Puppet slowly backed away. Months ago everyone, except Springtrap, was scared of him. And now everyone was so pissed off that they would gladly beat him to a pulp, or in this case, to little bits of electronics.

Surprisingly, out of all of them, only Springtrap didn't seem to bear the same level of grudge the others had against Puppet. He wasn't even near the group when they started to yell at him. He looked more like he was piting him. And that was even worse, because in Puppet's opinion, it would be better to see an angry Springtrap than one who pities him.

He felt just... low.

„You know why Skylar is the only Night Guard everyone wants here to work?" Springtrap said, with a mischievous grin. No malice, but he seemed to enjoy the situation. „I dunno how many Night Guard you've seen, but let's face it – she's the one who treats us with the most respect. She listens to us, tries to help us when we have arguments against each other. Basically, she tries to make this place safe and please us while at the same time putting her life in danger. How many Night Guards have _you_ seen doing that?"

Puppet didn't answer.

„I should've known it. You shouldn't be surprised that everyone's so pissed off that she had to get replaced. However,..." he glanced at the other 'bots. „... you shouldn't be surprised that Puppet totally screwed it up again. After all, he's infamous for doing mistakes only to get things go his way. Also, the bet is such a sad excuse. Just give up on it already and everyone will go their merry way. We get Sky back and and then we can throw that sucker out!"

Springtrap said, gesturing at the Office. The rest pretty much agreed, still glaring at Puppet.

He glared back, shaking his head. Even after having 11 'bots go after him, he still refused to admit they were all better off with Skylar.

„It's just one more night." He muttered, slowly leaving. „It's not like something bad is going to happen."

He was wrong.

 **xXx**

Finally, Night 5 arrived and the 'bots were still angry at Puppet. This time around, Todd didn't want to stay at the Office. Instead, he roamed around, talking to somebody on the phone.

„... yep, the place is clear... I think it's somewhere here... We gotta do this, it's my last f*cking night!" he listened to the other side. „Yeah... they won't do anything. They're as harmless as a shoe."

He laughed.

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, who overheard the conversation, were worried. Once Todd walked out, they got off the stages and looked at each other worriedly.

„What's going on here? Who was he speaking to?" Chica asked.

„I have no idea." Freddy said. Yes, he was still pissed off at Puppet, but the safety of his pizzeria was top priorty.

They heard Todd opening the door and talking to somebody, wondering what they should do. Go back to the stage and pretend nothing happened? Or go there and face them?

They quickly realized just how much they badly needed Skylar in this moment. She'd know what to do in this situation.

„It's here somewhere... jackpot!"

Then, they heard the cash register open.

It dawned them.

They were going to get robbed!

In all those Nights, they never thought they should keep an eye on the Night Guard, instead of bickering with each other. Now they stood there, in stunned silence.

Once they snapped out, the two were already running out with the cash.

Freddy was the first to go after them and once he got to the entrance, he heard cries of pain and loud bumps. As if someone hit something.

„Idiots," a familiar voice muttered. A female familiar voice.

„We have the evidence. The cops will take care of the rest," an another familiar voice said.

„Skylar? Mark?!"

Suddenly, the whole cast appeared at the entrance. Skylar was holding a baseball bat and Mark a video camera. In front of them were Todd and his friend, lying flat on their faces, unconsicious. Next to them was a bag with the money.

„What the hell?!" Springtrap said, in the name of everyone.

„Oh, hi guys!" Skylar waved cheerfully.

„What are you doing here?" Puppet asked.

„Preventing a robbery, doofus!" Skylar replied.

„But... how did you know there's gonna be a robbery?" Chica asked.

„Oh, easy. Scott told us this guy's uncle noticed that money was going missing and he suspected his nephew was the culprit but Todd denied everything. So after I told him about the bet between me and Puppet, he thought it would be a good idea to put his guy on Night Guard duty and leave some money in the register as a bait. So I and Mark waited every night in Mark's car to see if he'll take the bait." Skylar said.

„And we were successful." Mark stated, giving Skylar a high-five.

The 'bots were stunned. Baffled.

„You guys should better get inside. We have already called the cops and they'll soon arrive to take those two away." Mark added.

 **xXx**

Once the whole situation calmed down, the 'bots were glad they had Skylar back and that they can resume their lives normaly. As a thank you, Chica and Toy Chica got some food for them, and everyone joined in, happy everything was over. Certainly, nobody could replace Skylar.

Well, there was one 'bot who didn't join in, but watched everything from a dark corner in the room. Puppet felt humiliated. He felt so low, especially since he obviously lost the (apparently never existing) bet. Even more because Skylar won it and now he had to apologize in front of everyone to her.

He just... he didn't want to.

Surprisingly, Skylar never mentioned the bet between them during the whole night. She was talking with the others, reassuring them they won't have to go through such an ordeal again and generally enjoyed the night. Mark did as well. The relief everyone felt just couldn't be described.

And Puppet hated it. He was staring at the floor, hearing steps. Oh, great, now the girl probably wanted her prize.

„Are you alright?"

„Leave me alone," he hissed at Skylar. „Why did you come here? To rub your litte victory on my nose? To rub salt onto my wounds?"

„No..." Skylar whispered. Puppet didn't hear that.

„So, yes! I'M the guilty one behind! I'm the one to blame for everything that happens here! And you're just the oh so mighty Night Guard who happened to be in the right place, in the right time to fix everything! Every bit of my mistakes! So go on! Throw dirt at me in any way you want! Boast about your victory! Because I have enough of this-„

Skylar hugged him.

This made everyone's jaw drop to the floor, as they were listening to Puppet's ramblings which annoyed them rather quickly. However, nobody expected this.

„This was the only way to make you shut up." Skylar smiled as she let him go. Puppet was stunned, stiff like a statue, staring at her. „Now listen. I'm sorry if I was mean in any way possible to you (which I probably was). I know you hate me and I don't expect it to be different. I understand your wish to be the hero for once and despite what everyone said – you _are_ a hero. Hadn't you made that bet with me, we wouldn't probably have a chance to catch a thief in the act. So most, if not all, credits for catching the thief go to you. You should be proud of yourself."

Puppet just stared at her, not being able to comprehend her words. She... she was praising him? He couldn't understand.

„Also, haven't you set the chains of events which made me stuck here – namely sicing all 'bots on me – we wouldn't be in the situation we're in now. So thanks a lot for that too." Skylar added.

They 'bots were simply shocked. Nobody dared to make a snarky comment about it.

Finally, Puppet snapped out.

„Um... I..." he stuttered. „I... thanks... I guess... you were... you're a good Night Guard."

„Thank you." Skylar grinned, then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the shadows and towards the brightly lit table, showing him a free chair and sitting right next to him.

After an awkward silence, their little celebration resumed as if nothing happened. However, something indeed changed. Puppet could feel it.

It was as if the 'bots, at least in the way they looked or talked to him, showed him the respect he wanted for so long. It seemed like Skylar wasn't just there to watch over them. She was there to protect them from everyone who wanted to harm them, but from themselves as well. Blinded by his wrath and sorrow, he didn't see just how much she tried to help him as well. Yes, she did humiliate him, but she tried to show him that he wasn't right and that he had to search for a different path. Even if that path wasn't the one he wanted.

Somehow, he felt happy. Yes, tomorrow, he probably would continue to act like a jerk to her, as if nothing had changed (even Sky stated that!), but she (finally!) earned his respect.

Even if he would continue to act like a jerk towards her, he'd just do that to point out what she did wrong. Just as she did with him. Easy as that.

But now, let's just enjoy the reunion.

„Hey, Mark! Do you have a new song?" Toy Freddy asked.

„As a matter of fact, I have." Mark said.

„What is it?" Mangle asked.

„Well, it's actually not for you guys. It's actually sung from the Night Guard's perspective. I showed it to Sky." Mark admitted.

„Then let Sky sing it! She's a great singer!" Chica said.

„Umm... do I really have to?" Skylar asked.

„YEAH!"

The girl sighed, taking the microphone and got onto the stage. This time, everyone was cheering for her – no exceptions.

She smiled, as the music started. The lights were off.

 _You can break down my lights and my doors_

 _But I won't let you back in no more, no more_

 _I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine again!_

The lights turned on, showing Skylar with a huge grin on her face, matching the lyrics with hand gestures and dance moves:

 _Five nights it shoudn't seem so long_

 _But it takes forever when you go all about it wrong_

 _These halls are lined with blood_

 _I can't have on my hands_

 _These walls they seem to call my name_

 _But I refuse to be another puppet in your game_

 _And your eyes are dead inside_

 _But tonight I leave alive_

 _You can break down my lights and my doors_

 _But I won't let you back in no more, no more_

 _I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine again!_

 _Tie me up put me into a suit_

 _But I'll never ever be like you_

 _No, I know what happened here_

 _And you can't erase your past_

 _*instrumental*_

 _Done what I can to try to hide_

 _But even you can tell who I really am inside_

 _And it's not my job to watch you_

 _I'm leaving here tonight_

 _But maybe one day_

 _You'll find humanity_

 _Until there don't you dare say that_

 _We are the same_

 _You can break down my lights and my doors_

 _But I won't let you back in no more, no more_

 _I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine again_

 _Tie me up put me into a suit_

 _But I'll never ever be like you_

 _No, I know what happened here_

 _And you can't erase your past_

 _I crave the light of day_

 _Cause I've been keeping you away_

 _It's driving me insane,_

 _It's driving me insane!_

 _You can break down my lights and my doors_

 _But I won't let you back in no more, no more_

 _I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine again_

 _Tie me up put me into a suit_

 _But I'll never ever be like you_

 _No, I know what happened here_

 _And you can't erase your past_

 ** _Maybe one day_**

 ** _You'll find humanity_**


	49. Crank Those Gears

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!

The last one was a really heartwarming chapter and the 'bots finally accepted Puppet coz he finally CONFESSED that it was his fault. Of course, we could've been spared all the drama, but com'n, it wouldn't be funny then.

Speaking of funny, before I move to this chapter, I just wanna address some questions and people:

 **wes27 -** PM-ed.

 **plushtrap -** There'll be an Bonnie-centric chapter. I guess you'll get your prank war then.

 **TaurielHatahway -** Yup, Freddy will indeed take back his _We Don't Bite._ But at that moment, he won't care anymore.

 **Melaina -** I thought about that and I actually wanted to make one, but I'm not really good with juggling two fics at once so you'll have to settle down with this one. However, you can post your questions about the characters any time you want.

 **Xxwds-teh -** You'll see. It'll be such a smooth sailing and you'll (and everyone else) will be impressed.

 **Guest -** You mean for the sequel? I won't turn them into gijinka or humans. I'm keeping everyone just the way they're in the games. :P

 **Blue the Raptor -** _Our Little Horror Story_ is a special song which'll appear at the very end. Not sure if I'll give the others image songs, but if anything Springtrap'll get _Salvaged._

 ** _(another?)_ Guest - ** you'll have to wait for that

 **ninjamonkey3904 -** _thanks my friend for the awesome review_

 _when will the Nightmares appear in the show?_

 _I already talked 'bout that a few chapters ago_

 _See it by yourself, they will appear_

 _at the time, when the ending is near_

LOL XD

 **Lyra8472 -** Plushtrap will appear in the story.

 **savageknight94 -** got a new song for ya!

Now to clear one thing for those who want to see the Nightmares. The whole fic will have 81 chapter. The Nightmares will appear in the **FNaF 4 Arc,** which is the _last and final_ arc. Unofficially, the arc starts at _Chapter 65._ The actual game will start at _Chapter 70._ **Do the math!**

 **Also, a lot thanks to Lizy the Lizard for updating chapter 5. She still seeks people for the voice-overs and honestly, I like her work very much!**

Now, to this chapter. This and the next few chapters represent the **Animatronic Mini-Arc** and this one features **Toy Freddy.** Took me some time to get to a good plot and while brainstorming I hit **Damnyouautocorrect** (I'm sorry I couldn't write everything down LOL)and realized I had to include that one. So yeah, just as the previous **AtM-A** chapter was for the BB fans (if there are any), this one is for the **Toy Freddy** fans.

Though, I think I could've done it better. But honestly, I actually like the result. (Warning: images and language).

The song is **Showtime** by **Madame Macabre ft. Mr. Creepypasta.** The title is **Crank Those Gears.** In my opinion, it's _get to work and start with something new._ At least he got his happy ending.

Oh and check the mentioned site! I died laughing! XD

Enjoy!

 **EDIT: Saw on Tv Tropes that Scott won't open the Box. Also the FNaF movie is coming out in 2016. _Your move, Call of Duty!_**

* * *

 **Night 48:**

 **Crank those gears**

 **The music is in me**

 **Been a real long day**

 **and we're dying to be free**

 **Don't stop now**

 **'Cause I can guarantee**

 **when the silence drops**

 **we're the last thing that you'll see**

 **xXxXx**

The first time he woke up (or in robotic language – got turned on) he found himself standing on a stage, with two other robots standing left and right from him. One was a chick (in every sense of that word) and the other one was a bunny whom he first mistook for a girl. The bunny wasn't really happy about that.

Well, that's how Toy Freddy met Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. He wasn't at first aware that he was self-aware to the point it broke his robotic AI. But after learning how there existed other robots who... were more self-aware than average robots should be, he figured out he and his new friends must be something very special.

He learned about his job in the pizzeria – sing and entertain – and he loved the children. He also quickly befriended the other Animatronics in the pizzeria; after being introduced to Toy Chica, Muffin and Toy Bonnie, he also met Toy Foxy, who worked at the Kid's Cove. There was also Balloon Boy, who was at the Game Area (and ticked Toy Freddy off with his behavior) and Puppet who was at the Prize Corner.

All in all, Puppet told him, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy and BB, that they're the new Animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and that they have the newest tech which'll help them recognize previous criminals before they can even strike again and bring them to justice. The Toys accepted this mission, believing they were chosen or something, to protect the pizzeria from potential predators. Toy Freddy took the leader role, but only when Puppet wasn't around, as the Toys considered him to be some sort of higher-being, somebody they must listen no matter what circumstances.

Let's say that the re-opening party was the only good thing that happened to them. The rest rolled down the hill.

It started the very week Puppet told them there's a Night Guard in the Office and that he's dangerous and thus had to be eliminated. They tried it the first night, but didn't succeed, which angered Puppet. So they tried it again, night after night.

At the same time, the Toys realized they weren't the only Animatronics in the building. And Puppet knew that.

Could you imagine Toy Freddy's surprise when he found out that some of the older kids, who were familiar with the previous Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, told him he'll never replace the originals?

He asked Puppet about it, who told him offhandedly that the older Animatronics, the original ones, were at the Parts/Service Room, and that first the staff planned to use them at the new location, but then dropped the subject altogether and bought new and shiny ones.

However, that's where the problem started. The nostalogia filled costumers wanted the old ones back on the stage and Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica suffered because of that. BB didn't, as he was completely new. However, Toy Foxy got affected the worst as the angry children started to tear her apart. The staff didn't do any better and left her as a tear apart and put together attraction, earning her the nickname The Mangle.

The Toys blamed everything on the older 'bots, angry at them. They never really talked to them, as the older Animatronics were always at the Parts/Service Room, not moving around. They actually met them in person the very next week, with the arrival of a young new Night Guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, whom Puppet suspected to be potentially dangerous.

The Toy trio decided to prove themselves to Puppet, who was annoyed they didn't get the previous Night Guard, and they failed. Again. Puppet was pretty enraged, so he siced the older Animatronics on the Night Guard around Night 2-3.

That's when they first met. That's when both sides declared deep hate for each other. The Toys because the costumers didn't like them for being new and shiny and the Animatronics because the Toys replaced them. Only Puppet kept them from tearing each other to bits, as he knew the Withered Animatronics and since he worked with the Toys, who showed him deep respect.

Yet again they failed. Toy Freddy was secretly happy that the Withered failed as much as the Toys did. The exceptions were BB, Mangle, Foxy and Puppet, who managed to get into the Office and actually pose as a real threat to the Night Guard. However, once 6 AM stroke, they couldn't do anything anymore.

And then, they got scrapped. Without a real explanation.

Toy Freddy remembered there was something. However, his memory was so damaged he only knew bits about it. He heard that the reason why the location closed was a murder and then a terrible incident, known as The Bite of '87. After that, they had no idea what was going on.

Until now.

They met a teen Night Guard who, to everyone's surprise, managed to win over the hearts of Freddy, Goldie, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie and set the Refurbs against the Toys (at least, Puppet told them so). The Toys considered the Refurbs to be fools and wanted so badly to prove themselves to Puppet (especially Toy Freddy) that they didn't notice that Skylar wasn't so bad as they thought.

It took him some time to realize (after being a lot of times fooled by the hollowed Freddy Fazebear head or confused by the Flashlight) that Skylar was actually a nice person. Not only that, but it didn't take her very long to befriend the Toys.

However, once the two groups stuck living under the same roof, old rivalries surfaced up.

As already stated, Toy Freddy has issues with his Reburb counterpart. He hated it to be seen as a rip-off polished Toy version as most people liked the older ones. Different than Toy Freddy, Freddy didn't seem to bear any grudge against his Toy counterpart. At least not anymore.

Despite being scrapped to make place for the Toys in 1987, they got refurbished and now, performing in this restaurant, Freddy and his gang figured out people, the kids they once entertainted, never forgot them and would visit them now as grown-ups, bringing their own children.

Toy Freddy couldn't really understand how that was possible. Luckily, thanks to Skylar's explanation of the situation, that people were nostalgic and wanted to see the older 'bots again, he came to the conclusion that people might want to visit them.

Boy, he was right.

Looking now at the Toy Dining Area and singing for the toddlers, Toy Freddy noticed that there were people who favored the Toys over the Refurbs. And some claimed that he was their favorite. He couldn't help himself, but think how this was maybe Skylar's doing.

Well, she showed how both groups can live in peace and how to have fun at night. She also spared them the gruesome experience the Refurbs had. She also showed them how they could work together and give each other advice.

Freddy and Toy Freddy's agreement was that none will try to copy each other, as they both were unique and that they should do their best to be as original as possible. However, they had some problems with that as both were the lead singers and sung similar songs.

That's why Toy Freddy decided to search for a new method of entertainment.

Though, Jeremy had no idea how to help him out with that one.

It was day and the day guard was cranky as ever. Being approached by a robotic bear didn't help. Nor did his search for an advice.

„I have no idea." Jeremy said while standing near the Game Area, making sure BB won't slip through and get into the Parts/Service Room. Again. „Why are you asking me?"

„Because Skylar ain't here." Toy Freddy said. „I have already questioned Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica and they suggested to ask you. Though, I already told them you won't probably have any idea either."

„That's true. If anything, I could call Mark or Mike. They know more about that. My job here is just to make sure that-„ Jeremy's eyes widened as he noticed BB was gone. „Oh, damn."

„Don't get locked into the Parts/Service Room like Mike did last time." Toy Freddy said as Jeremy ran off to where he suspected BB might be. He also shouted something incoherently to Toy Freddy as a response, but the toy bear didn't understand it. He assumed it was some sort of curse, making him laugh.

...

„Hm, laughter..." Toy Freddy turned around and saw Toy Bonnie telling some jokes to several kids, making them laugh.

Then, he realized this might be the solution to his problem.

 **xXx**

Skylar arrived right at 12 AM, carring her laptop. She actually arrived earlier to turn on the Wi-Fi, so she and the 'bots could watch some funny videos on YouTube.

She wasn't surprised when the entire group gathered in the Dining Area. Nor that they were accompained by 6 ghosts. What did surprise her was that Toy Freddy was discussing something with the kids.

„Hey guys! Guess what I gotcha today." Skylar said.

„Sour gummy worms?" Freddy asked, noticing the plastic bag peeking out of her bag.

„Yeah that too. But what matters more, I found this one funny site on 'net." Skylar said, plugging the laptop and turning it on, connecting it to the internet.

„What is it about?" Toy Bonnie asked.

„It's about the times when your smartphone fails you miserably while you text messages to other people. This site is called _Damn you autocorrect._ " Skylar said.

„Sounds funny." Toy Chica said.

„Wait, what's autocorrect?" Bonnie asked.

„It's a feature on your mobile phone which automatically corrects words by replacing them with older words you used before in a message. Everybody hates it but it's so damn funny reading the messages." Skylar said, smiling.

This drew Toy Freddy's attention.

„Funny you say? Can we see one?" Toy Freddy asked.

„Wait till I get internet connection." Skylar told him.

„Did you ever had problems with autocorrect?" Megan asked.

„Yup." Skylar sighed.

„Can we see it?" Chica grinned. Cakey, who was on her shoulder, squeaked.

„Good thing I saved it. It was probably one of the most ridicolous conversations I had with my mum." Skylar showed them the message.

It went like this:

 **S** : _Hi mum I'm going to the mooners to watch Holy Peter and the Golem on Fire with Joe._

 _What the duck?!_

 _I meant Harry Polen movie!_

 _POTTER!_

 _... damn you auto cucumber_

 **G:** _Whos Joe?_

 **S _:_** _I meant Josh. Duck you autocucumber!_

 **G:** _LOL XD_

 **S:** _God DONKEY!_

 **G:** _Oi, don't swag in front of your moth!_

 **S:** _XD MUUUUM!_

 **G:** _Oh, crack you auto-erect..._

 **S:** _LOL!_

 **G:** _-.-_

You can imagine the reaction of everyone. They all burst out laughing at the message.

„This _autocucumber_ is one mean thing." Clara giggled.

„I think that it's even funnier when you consider that the _autcucumber_ didn't let any of them to swear." Puppet said.

„Okay, Sky made it offical. Or curse words will be replaced with words like duck or donkey." Freddy said.

„Okaay, but we won't tell you which word is synonim for the word donkey." Fabian said.

„It's a-mmumgh!" Brian opened his mouth, with Troy and Peter covering it.

„You guys have no idea what people tend to write on their phones." Skylar said. „And yes, there will be unpleasant images."

The kids giggled mischievously, while the 'bots had worried expressions on their faces.

„Hey don't worry 'bout us! After 30 years spending as insane ghosts there's no need to shelter us!" Peter said.

„Okay then. By the way, this site also has other sorts of funny messages. Like this one:" Skylar showed them.

 **Mom** : _What does IDK, LY and TTYL mean?_

 **N.N:** _I don't know, love you, talk to you later._

 **M:** _Ok, I will talk to your sister._

This one made everyone laugh. Well, not really everyone.

„What's so funny? What do those words mean?" Toy Bonnie asked.

„I can't believe it you didn't get it." Springtrap rolled his eyes. „The guy (or girl) answered it and his/her mum didn't get it."

„Oooooohhhh." It dawned Toy Bonnie.

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!" BB just laughed over Toy Bonnie's cluelessness.

 **Mom:** _Don't forget to unload the dishwasher_

 _Did you finish your homework?_

 _We have to go to your grandmother's house for Thanksgiving._

 _Dad and I talked, we are going to buy you a car next month._

 **N.N:** _U are? Omg, thank u_

 **M:** _No. We're not. I just wanted to make sure you were getting the texts._

 **N.N:** _That was cruel_

„I think he or she has BB's attention span." Foxy said.

„Agreed." Mangle said.

„HAHAHAHAH!"

 **Mom:** _Your great aunt just passed away. LOL"_

 **David:** _Why is that funny?_

 **M:** _It's not funny David! Wth you mean?_

 **D:** _Mom lol means laughing out loud!_

 **M:** _Ohmy goodness! I sent that to everyone I thought it means lots of love. I have tocall everyone back oh god_

„Now THAT was cruel." Toy Freddy said.

„Well, she didn't know it." Megan said, still laughing.

 **Mom:** _Look and see if I left my phone outside_

 **N.N:** _Ummm mom you texted me from your phone_

„No comment." Troy said while everyone burst out laughing.

 **N.N:** _Mom. Where are you?_

 **Mom:** _Leaving walmart. Halfway home. Why sweetie?_

 **N.N:** _You brought me to walmart with you -.-_

 **M:** _OH DARN! Be there in a bit_

While the kids and Skylar (and a good part of the Animatronics) were laughing, Puppet frowned.

„Now that's parent neglectment," he said.

„Yeah. But it wasn't her intention." Skylar said, trying to catch her breath.

„Well, poor kid." Brian said.

„How do you know it wasn't a teen or adult?" Clara asked. The two looked at each other and chuckled at that image.

 **Mom:** _please stop changing the google logo so much_

 _i liked the original one_

 **N.N:** _Mom I don't change the logo. Google changes it._

 **M:** _on my computer_

 _You don't run google?_

 **N.N:** _If I did I wouldn't be driving a 2004 ford._

„Soooo clueless." Bonnie chuckled.

„Parents and new tech don't go together. Apparently." Fabian said.

 **Mom:** _In 2012 the UK government will start shipping retards abroad so the country looks tidy for the Olympics. My eyes watered at the thought of losing you_ _L_ _. Be strong. Take crayons x_

Everyone just stared in silence.

„What the duck did she write?" Springtrap said, stunned.

Everyone shook their heads slowly, having no idea.

„Autocucumber I guess." Skylar shrugged.

 **NN1:** _Ya don't say_

 _With home made cherry chips, broccoli slaw and a light asshole vinaigrette_

 _OMFG_

 _APPLE_

 **NN2:** _Bahahahahahahahah_

 _I'm in tears_

 **NN1:** _SHUT UP_

 **NN2:** _I can't breath_

 _Never had asshole vinaigrette_

The reciever wasn't the only one in tears. Skylar quickly turned to the next one.

 **NN1:** L iv left my dinner on the side too L will you poo in the fridge when you get home xxx

 **NN2:** _Will I poo in the fridge?! xxx_

 **NN1:** _HAHAHAH pop in the fridge! Oh god. Please don't poo in the fridge xxx_

„Next!"

 **NN1:** _Me too!_

 _Y'all eat cucumbers_

 **NN2:** _Yes mam_

 **NN1:** _I'll bring ya some from the garden I f*cked this morning_

 _PICKED PICKED PICKED!_

 **NN2:** _Roflmao!_

 **NN2:** _I don't know if I wanna eat those cucumbers!_

Next!

 **NN1:** _Ok! I also brought you some temptations for your cat... Only the realize that u have some too... Haha!_

 **NN2:** _Haha awww that's cute_

 **NN1:** _Is 3.25% homosexual milk ok?_

 _**HOMOSEXUAL_

 _***HOMO_

 _I meant honk milk_

 _Homo milk_

 _Next!_

 **Girlfriend:** _Hey love you_

 **Boyfriend:** _Love you too when are we going over wedding plans I talked to you dad he says you look like a cow in you dress_

 _He say you look cut_

 _F*ck cute I hate this phone_

 **NEXT!**

 **Rob:** _Mom said u had a rough day at work. What happened?_

 **NN1:** _yeah i almost got fired_

 _for jacking this guy off_

 **R:** _You JACKED a guy off at WORK? you're gay?!_

 **NN1:** _sweet f*ck no_

 _i told this fat guy off_

 **R:** _U need a new phone_

 **NN1:** _yea and a new job_

 _NEXTNEXTNEXT!_

 **NN1:** _What shampoo did you buy?_

 **NN2:** _Dunno... It says prevents hairball_

 _Hair fall_

 **NN1:** _Prevents hairball_

I MARRIED A CAT

 **NEXT LOL!**

 **Austin:** _Hey_

 **NN1:** _Hey_

 _Ugh dude, my moms tits just popped and i can't do anything tonight..._

 **A:** _Lol wtf!? Ur mums tits popped?_

 **NN1:** _***TIRES! DYAC!? Ugh i hate this phone o.O -.-*_

 **Okay, next!**

 **NN1:** _Heyy_

 _Sup gurl_

 **Sarah:** _Not much :/ eating some chinese men_

 **NN1:** _THE HECK_

 **S:** _EATING SOME CHIPS, IM EATING CHIPS_

 _Damn it auto erect!_

 _..._

 _FML._

 _LOL XD NEXT!_

 **NN1:** _Quick_

 _My sister's friends are flooding the table i bearly have place to slut_

 _Sit* omg_

 _Wtf ima turn off autocucumber-0-_

 _Autocucumber_

 _Autocucumber_

 _Autocucumber_

 **NEEEXT! (Before I die!) XD**

 **NN1:** _How was breakfast?_

 **Brandon:** _It was good, I ate a nutsack_

 _I ATE A NUTSACK_

 _F*ck off phone I ate the short staff_

 _THE F*CKING SHORT STACK OF PANCAKES_

 **NN1:** _Sounds filling. Lol_

 **(TEARING) OMG NEXT!**

 **Jake:** _You were a really great finger last night_

 **NN1:** _What?_

 **J:** _I meant dinger_

 _*FINGER_

 _***DONGER_

 _Singer!_

 **NN1:** _XD omg that was amazing oh lord_

 **J:** _Auto correct has a mind of it's own seemingly_

 **NN1:** _Sure ;) :'D_

 _(Dying) NEXT!_

 **GF:** _I need to tell you something._

 **Jake:** _What is it babe_

 **GF:** _I broke your xbox!_

 **J:** _WHAT?!_

 **GF:** _Jk I'm cheating on you..._

 **J:** _Soooo my xbox is ok right...?_

 **LOL Next!**

 **NN1:** _Heyy_

 **NN2:** _I was told I have no soul today..._

 **NN1:** _That's no true_ _L_ _why would someone say that?_ _L_

 **NN2:** _I laughed when Simba's dad died in lion king..._

 **NN1:** _We're so over._

 **I agree with NN1. NEXT!**

 **BF:** _Hey babe_ _J_ _where are you right now?_

 **GF:** _Oh, just getting ready for bed. I'm beat, spent all day on college work, resting and texting you now. where are you?_

 **BF:** _Standing behind you at the bar, asshole, whos the guy you were making out with?_

 **GF** _: SH*IT_

 **BF:** _We're over, b*tch._

 **XD NEXT!**

 **Otto:** _Want to bang tonight?_

 _I meant hang. Duck you auto-cucumber._

 _God donut._

 _How the duck do I turn this thing off?_

 **NN1:** _It's painful watching you struggle man._

And the like...

This went on for hours and by the end of Skylar's shift, everyone was on the floor, dying of laughter.

Literally!

„I can't! I can't anymore!" Troy yelled while laughing so hard, he held his hands on his stomache. „I'm dying! This is so funny! Make it stop!"

„You're ghost dumbo! You can't die!" Peter yelled at him, while laughing.

„Are ye sure?" Foxy asked.

For some reason, everyone burst out laughing.

 **xXx**

Around 6 AM, everyone calmed down. Seriously, Skylar had swear she won't bring up the _auto-cucumber_ and any sort of funny messages on the internet for a week. Just for the safety and sanity of everyone.

„I'll put it under lock." Skylar said.

„GOOD IDEA!" Everyone replied.

While walking away (and still joking), Toy Freddy approached Skylar.

„Umm, Sky? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Toy Freddy asked.

Skylar looked at him, surprised, once he started to tell her about his idea.

She smiled.

„Sure!"

 **xXx**

On the stage...

„What are you doing?" Toy Bonnie asked Toy Freddy.

„Nothing much... converting oxygen into carbon dioxide..." Toy Freddy replied. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica gasped.

„How do manage to do that?!" Toy Chica asked.

„Breathing, guys..." Toy Freddy replied.

„Oh."

The audience laughed. Not only them but Jeremy as well.

Turns out, the funny messages Skylar showed the 'bots gave Toy Freddy an idea for a stand-up comedy show which he could do together with Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie on the stage. Totally beats singing.

And guess what? It even drew the customers from the Animatronics Area. The 'bots, as they couldn't leave their respective area, instructed Jeremy to actually tape the performance of the Toy Trio. It took Sky and Toy Freddy some time, but they managed to come up with several awesome jokes to entertain the guests and truthfully, Toy Freddy loved his new comedian job. To him, it was pretty original as Freddy and his team didn't do any comedy sketches.

At least, he was happy now.


	50. Recoil

Again, thanks for the reviews.

 _Now, news about FNaF:_ According to the link on Tv Tropes, Scott won't open the Box as nobody managed to figure out the hidden lore in FNaF4. I respect his decision, but I'm still curious.

Tying to my Fic, the **FNaF4 Arc** will be based on my first assumptions after going through the game (which are probably wrong or semi-right at best). The in-depth analysis will be featured in the _successor._

 **Winslow'sPhonenix -** It's authoress. I want to thank you for your review and I'm glad about hearing there are Toy Freddy fans (no BB fans though).

 **DJ Kamza -** Don't worry, there'll be more like the last one. Just wait.

 **plushtrap -** Mr. Endo is not working. Sorry. That has been stated in a few chapters.

This one is for the **Toy Chica** fans. I hope you'll like it. Sorry if it's so short.

The song is **Showtime** by **Madame Macabre ft. Mr. Creepypasta.** The title is **Recoil**. You'll see why.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 49:**

 **Springs recoil**

 **your time is nearly out**

 **you've got one percent**

 **and no one can hear you shout**

 **all goes black**

 **you hear the motors roar**

 **been a real fun game**

 **but we're breaking down that door**

 **xXxXx**

 **LET'S PARTY!**

If you look for your usual drama queen, then it's Toy Chica. She wouldn't miss a second to go melodramatic over the tiniest issue. She would whine about anything and usually act as your typical spoiled brat (or how Springtrap pointed once out – a female version of Puppet; the latter wasn't amused about that comparision).

However, when she's in bad mood, you should watch out. The experienced Night Guards know that, when she's on hunt, she can get pretty scary. She'd walk down the Main Hallway, staring at the camera with no eyes and no beak. (Though, someone compared her expression to the yellow M&M or Pikachu due the cheeks – Toy Chica didn't waste her time to chew Springtrap's ear off because of the latter's joke).

All in all, you don't want to mess around with the Queen of Drama. Just as her counterpart, Toy Chica is protective of Muffin (who at least causes less trouble than Cakey) and her cooking skills. She simply hates it when somebody says that Chica's a better cook than her. _(Totally*cough*true*cough*)_

„Is it just me or do you also have the feeling that Toy Chica might kick Springtrap's for making fun of her?" Skylar asked, blinking at staring at Springtrap who was talling some jokes to BB, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Foxy, Goldie and Toy Freddy who were laughing. Toy Chica was glaring at him, with him not noticing.

„I hope so." Puppet looked excited over the thought of Toy Chica beating the crap out of Springtrap. Freddy shot Puppet a glare. It wasn't very effective.

Fed up by Springtrap's (and everyone who listened to him) jokes, she marched over to him.

Skylar felt a red flag rising and ran over to Toy Chica before she could do any damage (read: bloodshed).

„Oh, hi Toy Chica! How about making some cakes? I'd like some!" Skylar pushed Toy Chica towards the Toys Area.

„Um, sure!" Toy Chica's mood changed instantly when she saw Skylar begging her to make some cakes. She felt flattered and went to the Toys Area Kitchen, accompanied by Muffin.

Skylar gave a deep sigh of relief and glared at Springtrap, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, BB and Toy Bonnie and Goldie.

„You better stop cracking jokes about Toy Chica. Haven't I interfered, you'd now be resting in pieces." Skylar said.

„You mean resting in peace?" Bonnie asked.

„Resting. In. PIECES." Skylar emphasized the last one. They gulped.

„She's right." Mangle added.

„Um... thanks?" Springtrap said. Skylar rolled her eyes and went to the Toys Area Kitchen.

She felt that tonight it would be a good idea to keep an eye on Toy Chica.

 **xXx**

Toy Chica hummed _Pop Goes the Weasel_ while stuffing the plate with the chocolate covered cookies into the oven. Skylar was sitting on a chair which was turned backwards, leaning on it, watching her work.

„Now, we'll just have to wait for a bit and the cookies will be done." Toy Chica said. „I'm so excited that tonight you've chosen my specialties over Chica's."

„Um, sure... I anyways wanted some sweets as I ran out of sour gummy worms." Skylar said.

„So? How are you doing tonight?" Toy Chica asked after a bit of silence.

„I'm fine. Nothing's really going on so I'm just chillin'." Skylar said. „Just relaxing..."

She actually hoped her words would make Toy Chica relax.

„You don't really have much to do as you don't have to fear for your survival anymore." Toy Chica said.

„Yeah, that's true... But it the stress factor hasn't still been removed." Skylar said. „As much as I like to hang out with you and the others, this is still a job and I have to make sure nobody will do any damage to the restaurant or it's residents. Remember Todd?"

„I'm trying not to." Toy Chica said, with Skylar giggling.

„So, how about you?" Skylar asked. „The new performance Toy Freddy came up with seems to be a hit and score."

„I'm happy that we're doing something different than the Refurbs. Makes us special." Toy Chica said. „And we're happy for you showing us the sitcoms to give us ideas. Though, we'll need to change some of the jokes."

Truth is, Skylar showed (after introducing them to _Supernatural_ ) the 'bots several sitcoms like _Full House_ and _Malcom in the Middle._ They liked them, but the actual fandom war started when she introduced them to _The Big Bang Theory_. Let's say it that they totally split into two groups, with one side fanboying over Sheldon and the other fangirling over Penny (yes, it was actually boys vs. girls with BB and Freddy joining the girls) and they had an argument over who's the better/funnier character. At the end, they asked Skylar whom she likes and were disappointed when her choice fell on Bernardete (whom she liked coz she had this _I look like a fragile girl but I'll kill you if you touch me_ image). Seriously.

On the other hand, just as Mark helped Freddy, Chica and Bonnie with new songs, Mike volunteered to help Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie with their comedy show.

„Well, I'm glad you like the change. Causes less drama." Skylar said. Toy Chica grimaced.

„You say that I'm causing too much drama?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

„Ugh, no." Skylar waved with her hands. „But you do sometimes overreact when you don't get what you want..."

„Hey, I'm not Puppet!" Toy Chica said. Muffin squeaked angrily in agreement.

„Who says I'm comparing you to Puppet? He's a different case." Skylar said with a straight face.

„Shall I guess? Chica and Mangle complained again, right? Ugh, when I'll get them..." Toy Chica frowned.

„Ugh, no..." Skylar got cut off by Toy Chica.

„Was it Toy Bonnie? I still won't forgive him for that powder prank." Toy Chica said angrily. What Toy Bonnie did was filling a box with powder and let it explode into Toy Chica's face.

„No, no... Well, actually Chica complained how you took some of her ingredients away and when she asked about them you made a scene." Skylar said.

„I DIDN'T MAKE A SCENE!" Toy Chica yelled, with Skylar flinching.

„You practically yelled at her for _annoying_ you about trivia. Ingredients ain't trivia." Skylar said. „Good thing the pizzeria was closing."

Toy Chica simply pouted and crossed her arms, turning around angrily. Muffin actually did the same, turning her back to Skylar. The girl rolled with her eyes.

„You have anger management problems..."

„I DON'T!"

„...and I want to talk to you. You see, any time you go all drama queen, you forget about other stuff. And that means trouble." Skylar said and sniffed the air. „What's that smell?"

Toy Chica and Muffin turned to her with confused looks. They started at each other for a few seconds.

„What do you mean?" Toy Chica asked. Skylar looked past her and Toy Chica followed her glance.

They saw some coming from the oven.

„AAAAAHHHH, MY COOKIES!" Toy Chica ran over to it and took the plate out. The cookies were all burnt black. Toy Chica sighed in disappointment and tossed the whole thing into the trash bin and looked at Skylar who was standing in front of her with a fire extinguisher. She lowered her eye-lids. „No need for that."

„You sure?" Skylar looked at the oven which still smoked. Toy Chica opened the door and window.

„Yes," she said.

„Do you now understand? Anytime you start an argument, you forget about your surroundings and before you're aware of it, you'll get hit by the recoil." Skylar said.

„So, what am I supposed to do about it?" Toy Chica asked.

„First of all, stop taking everything so seriously. You have a sense of humor when it comes to others, but once somebody throws in a joke about your looks, you go all fury against the person in question." Skylar said.

„You're saying that because I almost got Springtrap for making fun of my looks." Toy Chica said.

„Yeah. Although, I think the Pikachu comparision is cute." Skylar said.

„Really?!" Toy Chica smiled. Yep, she had pretty bad mood swings. Everything depended on how she percieved things. And it seemed like Skylar's opinion influenced her a lot.

„And besides, while going throught the FNaF 2 trial, I think that you were scarier than Toy Freddy or Toy Bonnie. Especially when staring at the cam with your beak and eyes off." Skylar said.

„Ow, thanks!" Toy Chica replied. „Truthfully, it's been a real fun game. But we had to break in."

„Yeah, I think it was funny too." Skylar said. „But why would you bring Muffin along?"

„Muffin also wanted to scare you." Toy Chica said. Muffin jumped up-down, growling at Skylar.

„Okay." Skylar rose an eyebrow. „Hope I managed to help you with this conversation."

„Yeah. But truthfully, you were the blame. Hadn't you brought it up, it wouldn't have drawn my attention and I could've saved the cookies. But I couldn't, so you'll have to go through the night without sweets. Anyways, thanks for the conversation." Toy Chica stood up and walked out, leaving a stunned Skylar.

The girl had no idea what just happened. But yes, logic could be applied to Toy Chica's argument.

Sky sighed.

 **xXx**

Toy Chica wasn't angry at Skylar for what happened with the cookies. She did blame her, but it was her own fault as well. Skylar was right, she should've payed more attention to what she was doing instead of causing a scene and percieving everything as an insult.

Most of her arguments she had were with Chica. Both were the respective cooks in their teams and they wanted to be better than each other. And let's face the truth, what she did was mean. Stealing wasn't a nice thing (not to mention that Mangle, who was the one who told Skylar about what happened and Chica went along). After all, they shouldn't encourage the kids who come to the pizzeria to steal stuff.

„So, now what?" Toy Chica was sitting on the stage, looking at Muffin. The cupcake prop shrugged. „Maybe I should apologize to Chica for stealing her ingredients?"

Muffin squeaked. Toy Chica knew that Muffin agreed that that should be the best thing to do, but she wanted let Toy Chica decide.

„But what's the benefit of apologizing to someone when you know you're gonna argue with that person again?" Toy Chica asked.

„ _You get the chance to apologize again. Nobody's perfect._ "

Toy Chica turned to the source and saw Mangle holding the Foxy-doll. With her was also Chica, Cakey and Skylar.

„ _That way, you show people you do care about them."_ The Foxy-doll spoke again, with Mangle holding her mouth shut.

„Oh, really?" Toy Chica said sarcastically. „What are you doing here?"

„Sky told us that you need help. So we came here to help you." Chica said.

„I don't want any help. I can handle it on my own!" Toy Chica crossed her arms and turned her back to them.

„You're doing it again, Toy Chica." Skylar said.

„Huh?" Toy Chica turned to her.

„Sky's right. You're again trying to make a scene for no reason." Mangle said.

„ _Admit it, ye love the attention!"_ The Foxy-doll added.

„Umm..." Toy Chica stared at them. She looked down. „Maybe I do."

„There's nothing wrong with that." Chica said, with Cakey squeaking in agreement. „But you need to draw a line which you'll try not to cross."

„And what if I do?" Toy Chica asked.

„Then we'll be here to warn you." Skylar said. „But you need to control yourself and don't see it as an insult."

„I'll try." Toy Chica said.

„That's a wise decision." Chica said.

„Also, sorry for taking away the ingredients." Toy Chica said.

„Apologize accepted. Friends?" Chica extended her hand.

„Friends!" Toy Chica high-fived and then gave her a hug.

„Now that everything's solved, maybe we should return back to the Dining Area." Skylar said. „Who wants to watch an another episode of _The Big Bang Theory?_ "

„ME!"

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!

The girls (and Cakey) looked back and saw Toy Bonnie and BB passing, still laughing over the comparision of Toy Chica with the yellow M&M. They stopped and greeted the girls.

„Hi guys!" Toy Bonnie said.

„Hi yellow M&M! HAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!" BB said.

Toy Chica was boiling, but then glanced at Mangle, Sky and Chica. She then calmed down.

„I'm better than that. I'm not taking as an insult but as an compliment. Which means that I'm sweet just as an M&M." Toy Chica said.

„Huh?" Toy Bonnie and BB were confused, with Toy Bonnie scratching his head, not understanding a bit. They thought Toy Chica would cry or yell at them.

„Hey, do I get permission to kick their butts later?" Toy Chica asked the other three. Mangle, Sky and Chica exchanged glanced and then nodded.

„Awesome!" Toy Chica said and looked at Toy Bonnie and BB who gulped nervously, backing away. She took off her eyes and her beak.

„Run!" Toy Bonnie yelled, with him and BB running away and Toy Chica going after them (and the rest of the jokers) with Sky, Chica, Muffin, Mangle and Cakey laughing.

„RAAAAAUUUUGHHHRRRR!"


	51. Showtime

Wow, this was fast. Hope this chapter won't disappoint you.

 **DJ Kamza -** well, I support Toy Chica x Toy Bonnie :P

 **Guest -** _Springtrap kick somebody's butt episodes_ are reserved for special occasions. And for now, the chapters are focused on the other Animatronics, not on Springtrap. Please be patient.

 **wes27 -** Technically, there's only one endoskeleton at the Backstage. And I already have plans for him (Mr. Endo). The child of FNaF4 will appear (not sure about the Fredbear plushie though, but I think it will) and he'll have an important role.

 **GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS -** Yay! A BB fan! I was already afraid that there are none. I don't really like BB, but I love to portray him as a Butt Monkey. I think he's funnier that way. And speaking of FNaF 2, I was playing Night 2 and saw BB in the Air-Vent. I actually planned to just focus on Puppet, Hallway and perhaps check the Air-Vents. Cue to me go to the Music Box and then seeing BB in the Air-Vent. I put the mask on, hope he'll go away - cue to Withered Foxy jumping into my face. I totally forgot to check the Hallway. BB is smart as he's just a distraction and whoo boy, did he distract me.

 **#Melaina**

 _Ten_ \- Thanks for your question. Bonnie, you got a question!

 _Bonnie_ _-_ What is it?

 _Ten -_ How are you so cool? You should wear sunglasses to make you cooler!

 _Bonnie -_ (boasting) Hah, I always knew I'm cool. At least, cooler than the fox.

 _Foxy -_ (angrily) Hey!

 _Bonnie -_ Only, I cannot afford myself some cool shades coz Skylar won't let me anywhere near the _Lost and Found Box._

 _Toy Bonnie -_ Look what I got (holds a baseball cap).

 _Bonnie -_ That's not fair!

 _Skylar -_ Toy Bonnie, gimme that cap back!

 _Toy Bonnie runs away with Skylar following him. Cue to Bonnie sweatdropping._

Anyways, this one is about **Toy Bonnie.** I got the idea for the chapter this morning while thinking what I should write this time. I listened to some songs and came across **The Hobbit - Rap Battle of the Five Armies** and realized I could also throw in a rap battle. Since I don't really know how to write rap battles, I borrowed this one from **JT Machinima ft. SploogeGaming** called **After Hours**. The lyrics at the start are again (and the title as well) **Showtime** by **Madame Macabre ft Mr. Creepypasta.** If you don't like the regular version of the rap battle, try the _**Nightcore version**._

Although the plot ain't something special, I think it's cool to see the Night Guards and Animatronics have a rap battle.

 **SO, WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN?**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Night 50:**

 **Oh, what a shame that things turned out this way**

 **forgive me but you've really got to pay**

 **up for the suffering you've caused us**

 **join into this children's chorus**

 ***squeak***

 ***Chica, Freddy and Bonnie laugh***

 **xXxXx**

If there's anyone as annoying as BB in the Toy Team, that's Toy Bonnie. Actually, those two are best friends, much to everyone's horror. Still, BB's considered the Butt Monkey of the team, while Toy Bonnie just makes up the plans that get them into trouble, much to Toy Chica and Toy Freddy's annoyance. Not to mention how he brags that he got a figurine (ignoring BB who states the same) in front of the two, while they didn't.

He's the guitarist of the band, but not as protective over his guitar as Bonnie is. That probably explains why, when Bonnie approaches the Office, he leaves the guitar on the stage, while Toy Bonnie carries his around. Guess he wants to kill the Night Guard with the power of rock music. Only he doesn't really get the chance coz the Freddy head fools him just as much as it does the others. Still, he get's a pretty good look on the new _Animatronic_ before leaving.

Chilling, I know...

If you need somebody to come up with jokes which sound like insults and he'll push it, Toy Bonnie is your bunny. Just ask Toy Chica. Yesterday, she beat the crap out of him and BB, with everyone else hiding. Speaking of the yellow avian, Toy Bonnie actually liked her. But he was afraid of getting near her when she has mood swings. Thanks to Sky, Mangle and Chica, it got better.

Though, if there's something that Toy Bonnie likes less than somebody touching his guitar or being exposed to Toy Chica's rage, it's calling him a girl. He got it worse, as he had those red cheeks and long eye-lashes. The kids recognized Toy Freddy as male and Toy Chica as female, but he was usually the one with gender issues. (Mangle had also gender issues, but that was quickly overshadowed by the fact that she was torn apart by those brats). And Bonnie, his counterpart, wouldn't let live him one day without reminding him about that. Despite both sharing a girl name, it would take longer for people to acknowledge Toy Bonnie's actual gender than Bonnie's.

Toy Bonnie hated that and would often make comments about Bonnie's looks and lack of face. However, thanks to Skylar interfering into his life, the flame war between the two died down, except for some pranking. And sometimes, they'd team up.

All in all, he felt that it was now easier for him than before.

Tonight he was bored though. The kids payed them a visit, but there wasn't really anything to do. Skylar decided to abuse the Wi-Fi and let them surf on internet (but forbid them to go to _Damn you auto correct_ – they still burst out laughing randomly when it got mentioned). Instead, they went to YouTube, searching for some videos or songs. Or both.

Currently, half of the group had WTF?! expressions while watching a video called _ULTIMATE ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 SONG (Music Video)._ The other half (including the kids and Springtrap) was enjoying the song. The reason?

 _„...Jumpin' off giant buildings like I was Super Man_

 _use your mama as a meat shield every time that I can..."_

„Seriously, this video has too much blood and violence." Freddy said, dissaproving of it. Cue to the kid's frowning (they actually liked the bloodshed).

„Okay, then I won't show you the Mortal Kombat Fatalities video." Skylar said.

„Ow maaaaaan..." The kids (and Springtrap) sighed disappointedly.

„How about this?" Skylar wrote _THE HOBBIT – MISTY MOUNTAINS RAP._

She showed them some _Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_ trailers, so they knew what is it about. Luckily, the kids liked it as much as the Assassin's Creed video. And to Freddy's relief, it had less violence and it was funny too. Especially when Gandalf interupted Legolas.

„That's sounded pretty cool." Toy Bonnie said.

„Hey, who wants to see a rap battle?" Skylar said, with the rest agreeing. She typed _THE HOBBIT – RAP BATTLE OF THE FIVE ARMIES._

 _Galadriel:_

 _Home is behind, death ahead_

 _And through every path we tread_

 _I see fire, I see smoke_

 _I see blood and loss of hope_

 _Brothers peace comes not with swords_

 _But with words_

„She's pretty." Clara commented.

„And smart." Mangle said.

 _Gandalf:_

 _I summoned you all here_

 _Because it's near the end of autumn_

 _And an evil army is forming_

 _and the numbers only broaden..._

„I always thought Gandalf is Dumbledore." Troy scratched his head.

„Yeah, fans tend to pair them up a lot..." Skylar replied.

Gandalf:

 _Oh, dear,_

 _I forgot them!_

 _However, you two must join forces..._

Gandalf's speech, as much as inspiring, was still funny and got a few chuckles.

 _Gandalf:_

 _...Man Middle Earth is screwed worse_

 _Than it was in your Misty Mountains carol_

 _Bilbo:_

 _Oh, but guess who's there and back in this_

 _Oh, you just know the protagonist..._

„Bilbo Bagins!" Clara exclaimed.

Cue to „YAY!".

Several verses later, he got smacked by a stone or whatever and cue to the orcs shooting down their own verses.

„Finally, the real rap battle has begun." Toy Bonnie said.

Sure, everyone was cheering for the good team, laughing when Legolas pushed Thorin aside and later cheering Thorin giving a complete smackdown to the orcs AND admitting his mistakes.

 _Thorin:_

 _But I must admit I'm also flawed_

 _And prone to selfish ways_

 _I brought my men far from their homes_

 _They fought through hellish days_

 _But my kingdom's worth defending_

 _And my men worth fighting for_

 _So grab your swords_

 _Prep your hordes, motherf*ckers_

 _I will have war!_

„YAY!"

 _Galadriel:_

 _So here you find death ahead_

 _Did you hear what I just said?_

„Nope." Megan said, giggling.

 _Galadriel:_

 _You know what? Fine!_

 _I'll let you be!_

 _Beat each other senslessly_

 _We will see who lives, my friend_

 _In the end_

„I still think Galadriel is the best of all of them." Megan said.

„Me too." Freddy said.

„I wanna more rap battles." Troy said.

„Hey, I have an idea." Toy Bonnie grinned. The 'bots' eyes widened. They didn't like Toy Bonnie's idea. The kids were excited. „How about we have a rap battle?"

„Are you serious?" Toy Freddy asked.

„What?" Toy Bonnie blinked.

„I think that would be cool!" Peter said.

„ Me too!" Clara exclaimed.

„You forgot one thing. Though we do sing – we're not rappers." Freddy said.

„We could ask Mark. He's the one who writes the songs." Bonnie said. Skylar giggled.

„Yeah, imagine this – a rap battle between Animatronics and Night Guards," she said.

„That would be awesome!" Fabian said.

„Well, since Toy Bonnie suggested it, he should also arrange it." Puppet said. The rest agreed.

The kids were excited about the thought of having a real rap battle in the pizzeria.

 **xXx**

„You want me to write a rap battle song?" Mark asked Toy Bonnie.

„Yeah! You're the genius writer." Toy Bonnie was dead serious.

„I guess I could. Besides, I think it would be funny to participate in one." Mark said. „But if it's a rap battle between Animatronics and Night Guards, you'll have to ask Skylar, Mike and Jeremy if they want to participate."

„No problem. Sky already agreed on that and I think that I'll manage to get Mike and Jeremy to participate." Toy Bonnie said cheerfully. „Maybe I could help you with the lyrics."

„Sure, thanks Toy Bonnie." Mark said. Toy Bonnie smiled.

This would be the best rap battle ever!

 **xXx**

While he managed to easily persuade Mike to participate (who saw the rap battles as a poetic way to throw insults at them), it was a bit harder with Jeremy, who didn't want to participate at all.

„Com'n please! It'll be fun!" Toy Bonnie pleaded.

„No thanks." Jeremy replied. „I'm too old for your antics. Besides, how should I know you won't try to make a fool out of me? No way."

„That's stupid. Mike, Sky and Mark already agreed on participating as well as everyone else, even Puppet. And the kids will be the judges." Toy Bonnie said.

„I still won't participate." Jeremy replied.

„You know that rap battles usually have insults. And I'm pretty sure you have a lot to say." Toy Bonnie said, grinning slyly.

Jeremy looked at him. Indeed, he had a lot to say. Especially to Toy Bonnie and BB who wouldn't let him live a day without causing trouble.

„Okay. But give me the shortest part." Jeremy sighed.

„Yes!" Toy Bonnie made a victory pose.

 **xXx**

It didn't take long for Toy Bonnie and Mark to come up with a good song, but it took them a bit longer to teach it to the others. They had help, as both sides had certain wishes (like Chica wanting them to put the word _pizza_ in it). Due nobody being really able to do a freestyle rap, they completely relied on Mark and Toy Bonnie and hoping they won't make fools out of them. Finally the day of the rap battle came, with everyone rehearsing the verses they learned. The kids were sitting on the stage, excited about it. None side (except Mark and Toy Bonnie) knew the other side's verses, so they wanted to know as well what the other say has to say. Toy Bonnie also managed to find a baseball cap in the _Lost and Found Box_ and put it on his head, turning it to the side.

„Now, let the offical Rap Battle – Animatronics vs. Night Guards begin! May the better side win!" Peter announced, with Megan starting the music.

„It's Showtime!" Toy Bonnie announced.

Which side will win?

 ** _Freddy:_**

 _It's 12am, you're wide awake_

 _Your sanity is mine to break!_

 _Don't fall asleep, cuz it's time to play,_

 _Soon it will be your life I take._

 ** _Bonnie:_**

 _When it's closing time we come alive to prey,_

 _on any girl or guy left inside the place!_

 _I'm a different beast between night and day,_

 _You're gonna see a brand new side of me!_

 ** _Mike:_**

 _Trust me, I can stay up way past 6._

 _6, I'm not that surprised Imma live._

 _Live, but don't get much closer, I'm hoping you posers break down when it's over._

 _Before you will know it, I'll split you like Moses!_

 _You robots will need some hope as I'm still flowing and blowing your circuits._

 _It's hurtin' right? My security's perfect._

 _I'm living life surviving every night!_

 _Got my eye on every door,_

 _Power's low I can't use more!_

 ** _Springtrap:_**

 _Warming up my rusty joints!_

 _Join us now you have no choice!_

 ** _Mark:_**

 _Same routine, night an day!_

 _At least I'm the one who's getting paid!_

 ** _Toy Bonnie:_**

 _Cameras live, start the show!_

 _What's the smell? I think you know!_

 ** _Toy Freddy:_**

 _I think you know..._

 ** _Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Goldie and Springtrap:_**

 _Just get through this and then you'll get your pay._

 _Unless this graveyard shift should put you in your grave!_

 _After hours we both know what's goin' down!_

 _Can you make it all the way till 6am rolls around?_

 ** _Skylar:_**

 _I'm gonna beat ya!_

 _I'm gonna beat ya!_

 ** _Chica:_**

 _Hope you like pizza!_

 ** _Jeremy:_**

 _Ugh, you call this pizza?_

 ** _Goldie:_**

 _Bon appetit, bruh,_

 _You'll never see the end of me!_

 ** _Mike:_**

 _My camera's up, you can't hide from me!_

 ** _Mangle:_**

 _This restaurant won't fit us both!_

 ** _Animatronics and Night Guards:_**

 _Which one of us is gonna run the show?_

 ** _Puppet:_**

 _Clean your desk, get to packing._

 _Unless you're an expert at multi-tasking!_

 _Complain to HR, they'll all be laughing,_

 _when you say, „Animatronic tried to harass me!"_

 ** _Toy Bonnie:_**

 _Blow my circuits? You gotta be jokin'!_

 _You cannot break what's already broken!_

 _Forget the night shift, you want a promotion?_

 _We've got a spare suit that's currently open!_

 ** _Jeremy:_**

 _Batteries low but that doesn't concern me._

 _You want some water? 'Cause you robots look thirsty._

 _You can try but you won't ever hurt me._

 _You can stuff me in a suit, 'cause I know that I'm deserving!_

 ** _Mark:_**

 _Intimidating but you're actin' like the bad guy._

 _I'm always hunting you down, check your blind side._

 _I'm just a normal guy lookin' for a quick fix,_

 _you should too! 'Cause you robots are a bit glitched!_

 _I'm a big risk._

 _You can never change this._

 ** _Toy Freddy, BB, Mangle, Toy Chica, Puppet, Toy Bonnie:_**

 _Just get through this and then you'll get your pay._

 _Unless this graveyard shift should put you in your grave!_

 _After hours we both know what's goin' down!_

 _Can you make it all the way till 6am rolls around?_

 ** _Jeremy:_**

 _I'm gonna beat ya!_

 _I'm gonna beat ya!_

 ** _Toy Chica_** _:_

 _Hope you like pizza!_

 ** _Mark:_**

 _Ugh, you call this pizza?_

 ** _BB:_**

 _Bon appetit, bruh,_

 _You'll never see the end of me!_

 ** _Skylar:_**

 _My camera's up, you can't hide from me!_

 ** _Puppet:_**

 _This restaurant won't fit us both!_

 ** _Animatronics and Night Guards:_**

 _Which one of us is gonna run the show?_

 ** _Springtrap:_**

 _Have a slab of that crappy pizza!_

 _Sit back relax and just kick your feet up._

 _We're pushing you into overtime,_

 _and that friend of yours on the phone will die!_

 ** _Freddy:_**

 _Don't matter how much you prepare,_

 _I've never seen a grown man get so scared!_

 _Stay the night, take a chance._

 _Hope you brought of change of pants!_

 ** _Skylar:_**

 _I'm not scared if anything I'm embarrassed._

 _Inherit these skills and where the hell are your parents?_

 _Yeah, they're caring enough, when they left you transparent?_

 _You wandered in the dark, in that suit is where you'll perish._

 ** _Jeremy:_**

 _Yeah, I'm the bite of '87,_

 _my brain and thoughts are my weapon,_

 _you ready to learn your lesson?_

 _Don't ever follow a peasant or stranger into the dark._

 _You'll need repairs, I'm tearing you all apart!_

 ** _Freddy:_**

 _You really can't be such a man,_

 _if this was the best job you could land!_

 ** _Mike:_**

 _You're a bunch of brats who hate adults!_

 _So quit with the petty lame insults!_

 _They say this place was made for kids._

 _Is that a joke? I think it is._

 ** _Springtrap:_**

 _We'll say goodbye at morning light,_

 _wanna play tomorrow night?_

 ** _Mark:_**

 _Actually, I'm kind of busy..._

 ** _All Animatronics:_**

 _Just get through this and then you'll get your pay._

 _Unless this graveyard shift should put you in your grave!_

 _After hours we both know what's goin' down!_

 _Can you make it all the way till 6am rolls around?_

 ** _Mike:_**

 _I'm gonna beat ya!_

 _I'm gonna beat ya!_

 ** _Goldie:_**

 _Hope you like pizza!_

 ** _Jeremy:_**

 _Ugh, you call this pizza?_

 ** _Foxy:_**

 _Bon appetit, bruh,_

 _You'll never see the end of me!_

 ** _Mark:_**

 _My camera's up, you can't hide from me!_

 ** _Freddy:_**

 _This restaurant won't fit us both!_

 ** _Freddy and Skylar (exclaiming):_**

 _WHICH ONE OF US IS GONNA RUN THE SHOW?_

Once the music died down, they got a rewarded with cheers and an applause. Apparently, the kids loved their performance.

„This was the best rap battle ever!" Brian exclaimed.

Both sides were proud of each other, but Toy Bonnie in particular.

„Don't forget whose idea it was!" Toy Bonnie said. Mark frowned.

„Don't take away all the credits. After all, it was me who wrote _After Hours._ " Mark said.

„With me helping you with the most part." Toy Bonnie said. „And it was still my idea!"

„I was the one who made the music!" Mark said.

The two now glared at each other, with everyone else being rather confused about their fight.

„Does this mean we'll get an another rap battle?" Fabian asked.

„I think it'll be more a fist fight." Toy Freddy said.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB laughed, for no apparent reason.

The rest just hoped this won't end up in a fight. What the kids concerned, they all agreed that both sides were aswesome.

At least, Toy Bonnie's idea made the night interesting.


	52. The Mangle

And again: GUYS, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! I'M ANSWERING THE SAME QUESTIONS OVER AND OVER AGAIN! (Or even better, people credit me for stuff I already SAID I'm NOT taking credits for). -.-"

Okay, let's just go through the reviews:

 **ninjamonkey3904 -** They would probably get bored and Toy Bonnie and BB would prank the rest (Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Muffin, Mangle and Puppet). Well, you already saw/read how Toy Chica can be when pranked with. All I can say is NEVER MESS AROUND WITH A PISSED ANIMATRONIC. I'm leaving it to you to inteprent it in whatever way you want. (My favorite is tying and gagging the two up and then figure out a way to get out - only to realize the door was never locked to begin with XP).

 **Melaina** \- "I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*three hours later * oooooooooooooooooooooo happy that you (/Bonnie) replied to my question! *does fan girl scream* I'm soooooo happy!"

 _Cue to Bonnie nervously backing away from the crazy fangirl._

Bonnie _: Gotta get away before she sees me._

Melaina: _*spots him* *says in a sing-song voice* Oh, Boooooonnniiieee!_

Bonnie: _So close!_

Melaina: _Bonnie, how would you react to me making a religion that worships you and your epicness?_

Bonnie: _Ugh *scratches head* Umm... I think you're going tooooooo far with that. I am AWESOME, though... I guess you can worship me, but do it from a big distance. How about going to the North Pole? Or to Pluto?_

Skylar: _We're not sending fans to the North Pole! Or Pluto! No matter how crazy they are._

Melaina: _Yay!_

Bonnie: _*gulps*_

Skylar: _Melaina also has a questions for Puppet:_ idk why but you are one of my faves now! So here's a question for you. How are you so cool?

Puppet: _*shruggs* I AM The Puppet. Coolness comes with it. However, I believe Skylar and my redemption have something to do with it as well._

Skylar: _Awww, thanks._

Melaina: _BB, have some batteries! *gives BB batteries that I stole from Skylar* have a nice day, BB!_

BB: _HAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH! *runs away with Skylar chasing him* *stops in front of Melaina* Thanks! *speeds off*_

Skylar: _Give me the batteries! BB!_

 _*Meanwhile, Melaina eyes Bonnie*_

Bonnie: _*flatly* Oh, no... *runs away*_

Melaina: _COME BACK SO I CAN HUG YOU AND NEVER LET GO! *starts chasing him around*_

Puppet: _*face-palms* Seems like I'm the only sane person around._

Hope you liked it. ;D

 **Meoniman:** Sorry, it's an oversight. I copied that from a site which had the lyrics and I probably didn't notice it. However, I fixed it now.

 **ShadowFighter2:** No. I already stated that I borrowed it from **JT Machinima.** And I stated I'm not really good at rap songs. Actually, the only rappers I ever listened to were _Shorty_ and _Eminem._

Now, back to our fic. This one is for the **Mangle** fans (my favo _Toy Animatronic -_ And when I say my favo Toy Animatronic, I mean TOY Animatronic). Anyways, the next chapter will be a nod to the Five Nights at F*ckboy's parody **Arc** I'm writing, i.e. part two and then we'll resume with the **Animatronic-centric Mini-Arc** with Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. That's it for now.

Regarding my **new fic**... I got some inspiration from the Mystery Case Files Games: _Ravenhearst_ , Return to _Ravenhearst_ and Escape from _Ravenhearst_. Let's see, we have a detective who needs to free spirits who were bound by their killer to machines. Sounds familiar, huh?

The tile and the song is **The Mangle** by **Groundbreaking ft. PurpleRoselyn.** In my opinion, yes, this is Mangle's theme but we also hear a male voice. I assume it's actually a duet between Mangle and Foxy. LOL! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 51:**

 **I don't like this**

 **They all gave up**

 **On trying to**

 **Fix me every day**

 **I may not have**

 **A grudge against**

 **The one they hate**

 **But that will not stop me**

 **Today**

 ***glitches out***

 **xXxXx**

„And that's how Herman the Dragon defeaded the evil monkey army from the outer space." Mangle said.

 _„He ate a lot of carrot, giving him super eye-sight so he could spot the monkeys!"_ The Foxy-puppet added. „ _And if you do the same, you'll also have super eye-sight!"_

„That's right." Mangle said.

The kids who were sitting around Mangle cheered happily.

„That was an awesome story!" A boy said. „Now I know why my parents want to eat me carrots. They want me to become a superhero!"

„Um, well... carrots are also healthy. Did you know that you can become blind if you don't eat enough vegetables?" Mangle said.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

„I don't want to become blind!" A girl said.

„ _That's why you need to eat a lot of fruit and vegetables!"_ The Foxy-doll added.

„Does a vegi pizza count?" A boy asked.

„Ah, huh... Not really. I guess it does..." Mangle stuttered.

„Thanks for the story!" A girl added as they started to leave the Kid's Cove.

Mangle sighed in relief. Her carrier as a story-teller rocketed skywards after including some of the other Animatronics' ideas. Foxy was telling interesing adventure stories, while she added fantasy elements in her stories whilst still maintaining important lessons. She was thankful she decided to listen to everyones advices.

„Hi Mangle!"

Mangle rose her head, seeing Katie. She had also been listening to her story but remained. As it was Friday evening, Skylar brought her here to have some fun.

„Hi, Katie! Did you like the story?" Mangle asked.

„It was great!" Katie said. „I wish my mummy would tell me such stories."

„You're a smart girl for your age." Mangle said. „You aren't naive as the others and know I'm just telling the story so they would listen to their parents."

„I know. But I think I should make sure I'm ready if the evil alien monkeys attack, so I'll eat my carrot." Katie said, smiling innocently.

„I think that's a good idea." Mangle chuckled. „Do you know where Sky is?"

„She said she wanted to talk to Mark about something." Katie said. „And that I should stay with one of you guys. So I told her to leave me at the Kid's Cove."

Mangle felt happy that today, Katie decided to hang out with her.

„Well, I'm currently on pause for an hour. Do you wish to do anything?" she asked.

„I'd like to know why everyone calls you Mangle." Katie said. „Sky told me your actual name was Toy Foxy. But everyone calls you Mangle. Why?"

Mangle was a bit surprised by the question. She wondered how she should explain the 6 year old girl why she was given such a horrible nickname. Although, she has already got used to everyone calling her that and even forgot what her original name was.

„My actual nickname was _The Mangle._ " Mangle said. „That's how the workers called me. Later, it became my new name. Just like Springtrap's actual name was Spring Bonnie. But he got nicknamed Spring Trap."

„Which became his new name." Katie nodded. „But how did it happen? How did you get it?"

Mangle sighed. It seemed like it was time for a new story. Though, she didn't want to scar the girl. Still, Katie saw a lot and knew about the Animatronics' past (at least about the part where they killed other people during the night) and didn't seem to mind. She was just like a younger version of Skylar.

„Okay. I'll tell you." Mangle said, sitting down on her makeshift stage, while Katie sat on a cushion.

 _„It all began more than 30 years ago..."_

 **-Flashback-**

„Finally, the last one arrived." A worker came in, pushing a wooden box, a bit taller than he was. The other worker helped him open it.

„So, this is the new Toy Animatronic?"

The other worker asked him comrade as the two looked inside the box. Inside was a white-pink fox with blushy cheeks. She had a bow on her chest. On the bottom lied a red fox-doll with an eye-patch and a hook. Her eyes were closed and she was in a _turned-off_ state.

„According to the papers, it's name is Toy Foxy and is the resident of the Kid's Cove." The worker who pushed the wooden box inside said. „It has one of those new facial recognition systems, just like the others."

„Hmmm, Toy Foxy you say?" His comrade whistled. „I think I like the chick more."

His friend laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

„Com'n you perv, we need to unload the Animatronic." The two took Toy Foxy out of the box and placed her on the makeshift stage.

„So, what is it supposed to do? Sing and dance?" asked the second worker.

„They said that Toy Foxy is supposed to be a story-teller. Perhaps a ventriquolist," said the former worker.

„How do you know that?"

„It came with a doll. You don't need to be Einstein to figure that out."

„Oh."

They put the fox-doll on Toy Foxy's hand.

„Guess that's it," said the former worker.

„You know, I kinda liked the pirate fox more," the latter said.

„Well, he's know at the Parts/Service Room. They tried to retrofit him with the facial recognition system but gave up and chucked him inside with the rest of the old gang." The former said.

His friend just shrugged and carried on with the work. They left Toy Foxy on the stage, turning her on, just as it said in the instructions. According to them, the new Toys should be left for a while to get used to their working space. Or something like that.

Toy Foxy opened her eyes, scanning the room. It was evening, the day before the grand re-opening of Freddy Fazbear's. Her sensors told her to move and look around. So she did. Suddenly, she felt a strange urge to leave the stage and go to the next room. So she did.

Once she entered it, she found herself in a larger room, dubbed Game Area. Next to it was the Prize Corner. In front of her were tables and the Show Stage. She scanned her surroundings and saw four other Animatronics standing in front of the Prize Corner. They were looking at something. She approached them.

One of the Animatronics was a brown bear, the other a blue bunny, then there was a yellow chick and finally a small boy in a blue shirt holding a balloon and a sign. They were looking at a black humanoid Animatronic with a white mask. The humanoid Animatronic looked past the other four, right at her. She felt strange. There was something about this marrionette-like Animatronic, something eeriee.

Finally, he spoke.

„Our last friend has arrived," he said. The other four turned around and saw Toy Foxy looking at them, a bit surprised. „I'm The Puppet, but Puppet is also enough. What is your name?"

„Toy Foxy," she said, hearing her robotic voice for the first time.

„I'm glad you joined us, Toy Foxy. These are Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Balloon Boy." Puppet gestured at the others. They greeted her politely, while Balloon Boy started to laugh for no apparent reason.

„HAHAHAHAH! HI!" he grinned. „You can call me BB for short. I'm giving out balloons. What do you do?"

„I'm a story-teller." Toy Foxy said.

„We are singers. There's our stage." Toy Chica said, pointing at Toy Freddy, herself and Toy Bonnie. Toy Foxy turned to Puppet.

„And what do you do?" she asked. Puppet had a strange grin on his face.

„Oh... I'm giving out prizes," he said and tilted his head. „And sometimes, I give away gifts."

 **xXx**

„That's how I met the other Toys." Mangle said.

„And what about the other Animatronics? What about Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Goldie and Springtrap? How did you meet them?" Katie asked.

„I'll tell you about that, but first, you need I should tell you how I got my new name." Mangle said. „Also, I warn you. Back then, we were doing some bad stuff and if you don't want to hear any of it, you need to tell me."

„Okay." Katie said.

 **xXx**

Toy Foxy had never seen so many people at one place. The re-opening drew many customers, some of which were patrons and she saw a lot of children gathering around her. She quickly figured out that she loved children. She greeted them when they came to the Kid's Cove. Some were awed to see her, but some looked disappointed. Despite her best efforts to entertain them, she got negative comments.

She wondered why they didn't like her. Did she do something wrong?

Mostly, it were several pre-teens insulting her badly, saying she's not cool at all. She told that Puppet and he told them to ignore them. However, she couldn't.

That night, Puppet gathered them for an important mission.

„What is it?" Toy Chica asked.

„There is a certain person in this building. A Night Guard. I want you to get him." Puppet said.

„But, why?" Toy Freddy asked.

„He's an evil person. And we need to protect the children from evil people. So get him." Puppet said/ordererd.

That week, they spent night by night hunting down the Night Guard, but they weren't successful. Puppet became progressively angrier with every of their failed attempts. It was pretty frustrating for them.

 **xXx**

„Wait, and what happened to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy?"

Mangle opened her eyes. She was deep in her thoughts and was surprised when she saw more children gathered around her. They all looked curious.

„Ugh... I'm not supposed to tell you this story." Mangle stuttered.

„Why?" A girl asked.

„Because... because I'm afraid you might be afraid of me and my friends." Mangle said.

„And why should we be afraid?" A boy asked.

„Because we did some bad things." Mangle replied.

„Well, I'm not afraid!" Katie said. „Skylee told me you and your friends did very bad stuff, but that you regret it and that you deserved an another chance."

The children (it was a group of 5 and more were coming or standing leaned on the doorway) got into an argument. They didn't know the whole story, only that the Animatronics tried to hurt the Night Guard. Now, they wanted to know why.

Katie, who was currently the youngest in the group, looked at Mangle.

„Please move on," she said. „I promise I won't hate you because of what you did."

The rest cheered in argeement. Mangle's jaw dropped when she realized that the kids were supportive to her. Yes, they were still young and innocent, not knowing how horrible it was, but they still would support her. She felt relief.

„ _Okay, but this is our little secret. Don't tell yer parents."_ The Foxy-doll spoke.

„PROMISE!"

Mangle smiled and carried on.

 **xXx**

It passed only a day when she learned she wasn't the first fox Animatronic at Freddy's. There was one before her, a male red fox pirate called Foxy. She found out that the reason why everyone hated her so much is because they saw her as a cheap replacement for Foxy.

Toy Foxy was desperate. She didn't want to be just a replacement. She wanted to prove herself. She gave her best, but they kept on calling her an expy and rip-off. And then...

 **xXx**

„I wasn't angry at them... I just couldn't understand why they hated me so much. However, I and the other Toys felt anger towards the Refurbs. Because they were more loved than we were." Mangle said. „The children couldn't really harm the others due them being on the stage and BB and Puppet were safe as they weren't expies. So they vented out their rage at me."

„What did they do?" A girl asked.

„They started to rip me apart." Mangle closed her eyes, having an expression on her face which clearly showed the pain she felt. „Any time no adults were around, the older kids would sneak inside and try to rip off all my parts."

„That's horrible!" An another girl spoke.

„That was really mean!" A boy said.

„The staff didn't even bother much to fix me up. After one-two days, they decided to leave me as a sort of jiggsaw puzzle attraction. And the children continued to punish me for no reason, even managing to damage my voice-box, so I had to use radio-signals as a way of communication." Mangle sighed. „However, I never fought back. I loved them as much as I love you and I didn't want to hurt them, no matter how much they hurt me."

„Ugh, I wish I was there! I would've told them to not hurt you!" Katie said.

„Thanks." Mangle smiled, realizing the children really cared about her, now even more that they knew her story.

„Well, I would never hurt you!" A boy said.

„None of us. Promise!" A girl said.

„Thank you so much." Mangle said, feeling relief and happiness.

„Sooo, what happened next?" A curious girl said, hugging a Foxy plushie. „And how did you meet the... ugh, other Animatronics?"

„We call them Refurbs and though we were rivals at the time, we're all friends now." Mangle said. „It was well into the second week and we already met a new Night Guard – Jeremy Fitzgerald. By the way, it's the guy who's on day-duty here."

„Really?!" The children looked awed. „What did he say when he saw you again?"

„He just panicked." Mangle giggled. „I apologized to him though, as I was partially resposible for the scar on his head. I have sharp teeth, you see."

„Like a vampire!" A boy said. Mangle shrugged.

„That week, I also met Foxy." Mangle said. „He was also in a pretty bad shape, but not as much as I was. I was just a pile of mangled robotic parts and that's why the staff gave me the nickname The Mangle. And people continue to call me that to this day."

„Oww,... and you let the call you that?" Katie asked.

„Yes. I accepted it." Mangle said.

„Say... do you like Foxy?" A female voice asked. Mangle was caught off-guard, gulping at the creepy grins on the kids' faces. She looked around to see who asked her that and saw Tracy, the girl who, along with her twin brother Tim and friend Adrian, lurked a few weeks ago at Fazbear's Fright.

„Com'n, tell us! Do you like Foxy or not?" Adrian asked.

„Well, he's my friend and helped me a lot..." Mangle got cut off.

„So you like him? Like, like him a LOT?" Tim asked, with a sly grin.

„Ugh, I... he's my friend. I like him as a friend..." Mangle slowly panicked. She didn't really like to answer personal questions. It made her feel uncomfortable.

„I think today's session is over!"

Mangle sighed in relief as Skylar appeared, wearing her Night Guard cap, but not her uniform.

„I think our dear story-teller needs a pause." Skylar said. „So please, proceed to an another section of the pizzeria."

The kids then walked away, grumbling for being interupted. Tracy, Tim and Adrian had sly grins on their faces, chuckling.

„And you three are in great trouble." Skylar turned to them.

„Why? Coz we asked just a few questions?" Tracy said, pouting.

„Actually, you're in trouble for messing around with the monitor at Fazbear's Fright." Skylar told them.

„Springtrap told us we could do that." Adrian said.

„Right... I already took care of him." Skylar said in a creepy manner. „Thanks to you, the alarm was blarring the whole time and Mike and Mark had to repair the thing."

„Sounds funny." Tim said, chuckling. He then gulped when he saw Sky's glare.

„Down! Now! And don't try to escape. I already alerted the others." Skylar said. The three gulped and went towards Fazbear's Fright.

„Thanks for helping me." Mangle said, with Katie standing next to her.

„No problem." Skylar said.

„No... what I meant – thanks for helping me to become a better person... um, well Animatronic. And thanks for protecting me and everyone else." Mangle said. Katie giggled happily and Skylar smiled.

„Like said, no problem."


	53. A Night in a Nutshell Act II

Finally! A new chapter!

 **Guest -** Well, she does. (Seriously, who wouldn't?). But you saw how the one with Sky and Spring turned out. They're trying to prevent an another catastrophe. XP

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal -** _Also, I have a question to both Puppet and Mangle. Did you two know that some fans ship you together?_

Puppet and Mangle look at each other and then look back: **What?!**

 _I'm actually one of them._

The two drop their jaws: **WHAT?!**

Skylar: _Apparently, they're too stunned to answer. And they're looking like they'll have a heart-attack. Maybe I should call the ambulance..._

 **DJ Kamza -** she's NOT mangled. She's normal, just like the others.

 **wes27 -** yes. In fact, the big bro will play an important role. His buddies will make a cameo in the Atari-game (remember FNaF3 Atari-games?)

 **Daughter of Aritmas -** Hope this chapter will satisfy you. There are a few bits, but it's worth it. :D

 **Samantha -** Gotta think about it - what if some of the parents of the present kids were the ones who teared Mangle? Doubles as Crowning Moment of Awesome for the kids who decided to protect Mangle.

 **Guest -** No. However, somebody else will get turned into a toddler. ;D

 **Melaina -** _Also I'm sorry for freaking you out Bonnie! Sometimes when I go full gangirl mode that happens then I act crazy aaannd you know the rest! Also your welcome BB!_

Bonnie (holding a baseball bat, lowers it): _Umm, it's okay... I guess._

Melaina: _*puts a piece of paper on toy Bonnie's back. It says "I'm a girl"* muhahahah! I love pranking!_

Bonnie and Melaina laugh. Toy Bonnie groans.

Toy Bonnie: _Hey! NOT FUNNY! Com'n, throw me a bone here! SKYLAR!_

Skylar can't help him coz she still chases BB.

 **Sebe589Plays -** _If you were to meet Sebe (my OC) at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and she was acting hyper, how would you react?_

Skylar: _If you mean BB level hyper, then probably look her up and throw the key. And hide all helium tanks. Otherwise, well, I guess I would let her wander around and make sure nothing gets broken. Who doesn't get hyper when staying at Freddy's and finding out the 'bots are alive?_

Decoding message: reallywantstomakeaspinoffstoryorhaveherOCinthestorybutdoesntwannabeannoying* *cri*

Umm, dunno 'bout the spin-off. You can think of the successor as a spin-off. But wait till I complete the story first.

 **Story**

Now, I'd like to thank **StikLover2** for accepting my story into her/his community: **Five Nights at Freddy's - The Best of the Best.**

Next, this chapter is a FNaFB parody, so expect insanity. The lyrics is **Five More Nights** by **JT Machinima.** Also, there's the song **Absolute Configuration** by **Yuki Kajiura.** The title is **A Night in a Nutshell: Act II.**

After this, we have three Animatronic-centric chapters (Chica, Bonnie, Foxy) and then two chapters with Josh (that's the last time you'll see him). We're still in the first half of the second part of the story (ie. 3/4 of the story) but I guess you can slowly start the countdown.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 52:**

 **When I come to life, you got no place to hide**

 **Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side**

 **You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights**

 **Stick around, don't be shy**

 **We're your friends, we'll show you why**

 **Join us and die...**

 **Join us and die...**

 **JOIN US AND DIE**

 **xXxXx**

„Hi kids and welcome to a new episode of _A Night in a Nutshell_! This time with more insanity, new enemies and a more interesting story. So throw away your common sense and join us in the hunt for a night of fun." Skylar said, holding a microphone in her hand.

„Who are you talking to?"

Skylar turned around and saw Springtrap.

„Duh! I'm talking to the audience." Skylar pointed in front of herself.

„What audience? All I see are the kids with a camera." Springtrap said. Indeed, Megan was holding a cam and filming Skylar. Clara, Troy, Brian, Fabian and Peter were with her.

„We're shoting a teaser!" Megan said.

„Oh." Springtrap said flatly. He still had no idea what the hell they were talking about.

„Say something to the camera!" Fabian hissed.

„Ugh, umm..." Springtrap gave them a WTF?! expression, not knowing what to say. „Well, if you want spoilers... I was told that this time, our dear friends will face new bosses. Apparently, I won't have a big role here."

He pouted.

Megan, Clara, Troy, Fabian and Peter shrugged.

„Aw, don't be sad, Spring. You'll get a bigger role in the sequel." Skylar told him.

Springtrap grinned.

The kids giggled.

He then shot a glare to the kids who giggled who shut up, with wide grins on their faces.

Skylar turned towards the audience.

„And now, the recap: Our heros from the previous chapter will have to face a new threat. Remember what happened last time? Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie had to beat the cameras and enter the Office where they faced Goldie and won the Monitor. However, it seems like BB has a sinister plan... What is it? Stay tuned!" Skylar said.

Cue to a bright flash.

 **xXx**

„Oh, no. Not again."

Freddy sighed as he realized the kids again decided to mess around and do one of their little games. In front of him was Skylar with a sign (again Will E. Coyote-style) and a grin on her face. On the sign stood: _A Night in a Nutshell: Act II._

Luckily, he wasn't the only one there. Chica, Foxy and Bonne were by his side. And he was holding the Monitor he won in the last game. Suddenly, Fabian appeared.

„So guys, ready to continue the game?" he asked with a large grin on his face.

„Not really." Bonnie muttered.

„Aw, com'n, it'll be funny!" Fabian said.

„What in the world is so funny bein' chased by cameras which have guns?" Foxy asked sarcastically.

„Dunno about you, but I had the time of my life." Fabian said.

 _Collective sigh._

Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie sighed and then looked at Skylar who was holding the sign with the _Collective sigh_ written on it. She was biting her lip to not burst out laughing. Truthfully, the Refurbs feared what the kids decided to do this time.

„Okay. So, now what?" Freddy asked.

Skylar: _Intro cutscene._

The 'bots were confused. Suddenly, Freddy got approached by BB.

„HI! Could you give me that Monitor? HAHAH!" BB asked. Freddy was suspicious.

„Why?" he asked.

„Coz I want it!" BB replied.

„No!" Freddy said. Balloon Boy was boiling. He suddenly jumped and smacked Freddy with his _Balloons!_ sign. The bear fell down and BB snatched the Monitor, running away and laughing madly.

„Freddy, are you alright?" Chica asked.

„I'll be better once I get BB." Freddy growled, glaring at the way which BB took. He looked at Skylar who held up her sign.

 _You triggered an event flag._

„What?" Bonnie said.

Suddenly, Goldie appeared in front of them.

„Goldie, do you know what's goin' on?" Foxy asked.

„Yes." Goldie looked annoyed. „You just doomed the world."

„What do you mean?" Freddy stood up, rubbing his head and adjusting his top hat.

„I was guarding that Monitor, in-game of course, to prevent anybody evil, namely Balloon Boy, to use it for the time traveling machine at the Office." Goldie said.

„Wait, WHAT?!" The Faz Four were baffled.

„Yes." Goldie said nonchalantly. He glared at them. „And it's your fault for BB getting it!"

„First of all – we were told we should come to the Office and win the Monitor." Freddy said, giving Fabian an annoyed look. The boy in question smiled nervously. „And second – BB stole the Monitor. Not like I gave it to him."

„It's still your fault he got it." Goldie said. „Now before he dooms the world."

Freddy growled something incoherently as a response and went the way BB took, followed by Chica, Cakey, Foxy, Bonnie, Fabian and Skylar.

„I knew it! I knew BB was evil! He has that scary slasher smile." Bonnie said.

„Only in-game." Fabian said.

„I still can't believe you caused us to take away that Monitor so BB could time travel and do whatever to doom the world." Freddy told him.

„All part of the game. Besides, ain't the first time a game character does something he later regrets." Fabian said. Skylar held up her sign.

 _True!_

They got into the Office, just in time to see BB opening a portal via the Monitor.

„Give us the Monitor back!" Freddy growled.

„No! I'll go to the past and execute my evil plan! And nobody will stop me! HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB jumped into the portal.

The team simply followed him. Cue to blackness.

 **xXx**

Skylar then showed up in front of the audience monitor, rising her sign.

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

„That's, a lot's of loading." Clara popped out next to her.

„Video games, especially old and scratched ones, tend to take longer to load." Brian popped out as well.

„I'm getting bored." Clara said. „Let's resume the game!"

Cue to Skylar rising her sign.

 _Beware – lot's of fourth wall breaking!_

Cue to blackness.

 **xXx**

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Cakey, Foxy, Fabian and Skylar found themselves in a corridor.

„So, where are we?" Bonnie asked.

„In the past. Actually, 1987, when the Toys worked." Fabian said. „And speaking of which, they're the new enemies!"

„So, I can beat up Toy Bonnie? Cool!" Bonnie smirked.

„Do we really have to do that?" Chica asked, glaring at Bonnie.

„Apparently. The idea with using the cameras as bosses was boring, so we put the Toys instead. Your goal is to go from the Kid's Cove all the way towards the Office and prevent BB from his evil plans." Fabian explained.

 _Beware of the traps!_

„What traps?" Foxy asked. Skylar gave him a sneaky grin which made Foxy shudder.

„Well, let's go." Freddy said. „The sooner we get there the better."

They went towards the Kid's Cove, hoping they won't have any surprise encounters. Luckily, they didn't, so they managed to get there quickly.

 _First Boss Stage!_ Skylar held up her sign.

„Already?" Chica said.

„So, who's the first boss?" Bonnie asked.

„Well, we're in the Kid's Cove so I asume..." Foxy got cut off by a familiar radio-static noise. „Yeah, Mangle."

They looked upwards, at the ceiling, only to see Mangle in a... well, mangled state (the way she actually looked like in 1987), crawling around like Spider-Man.

„Owww, great." Freddy dead-panned.

„Apparently, to continue, you need to defeat Mangle." Troy appeared. „However, the battles are one vs. one so choose wisely."

Mangle looked down at them, emmiting a radio-static noise.

„What happened to her?" Chica asked.

 _Got brainwashed._ Skylar turned her sign.

„By who?" Freddy asked, but then shook his head. „Wait, don't answer – BB?"

Skylar shrugged.

 _Close enough. BB's the man behind the marionette._

„So, Puppet works for BB? Hilarious!" Bonnie burst out laughing.

„Then, what happens if we beat the Toys?" Chica asked.

„They return to normal." Troy answered. „So, are you ready?"

„I'll do it!" Bonnie said, rising his guitar and ready to _poke_ Mangle with it.

„Oi, I'll do it." Foxy stepped out, preventing Bonnie, who gave him a _what the hell, dude?_ look. „I suggest it goes Refurb counterpart vs. Toy counterpart."

Troy nodded and Foxy stepped up. Skylar rose her sign.

 _Initiate Battle! Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

„How long does dis loadin' thing take?" Foxy asked. The girl simply shrugged and turned the sign.

 _Okay, time to battle._

„FINALLY!"

 **xXx**

Cue to battle music, with Foxy and Mangle standing on the field which resembled a large Kid's Cove.

„Okay, do I need to explain the rules?" Troy asked.

„Umm... okay." Foxy shrugged.

„Now, you can use your usual attacks..." Troy looked at Foxy. „Hope you didn't forget them."

„Nope!" Foxy said.

„Okay, then. During the battle, Skylar will comment the moves Pokemon-style." Troy said.

„And that means?" Foxy asked.

„You'll see. Good luck and hope you won't get Cranky Kong." Troy said.

„Ok, matey." Foxy turned to Mangle, having no idea what Troy meant. _„Rushdown!"_

Cue to Skylar waving with her sign.

 _FOXY USES RUSHDOWN._

 _MANGLE DODGES._

 _ATTACK FAILED._

 _FOXY BUMPED INTO A WALL._

 _FOXY IS STUCK.  
_ „Seriously?!" Foxy was stuck with his hook into the wall. He out his feet on the wall and tried to push himself away from the wall.

 _MANGLE USES THE BITE._

Cue to Foxy's _Oh, crap!_ expression when he saw Mangle swinging down to him, her mouth wide open. Finally, he managed to get his hook out and dodged.

 _FOXY DODGES ATTACK._

 _MANGLE SLAMS INTO THE WALL._

 _SLAMMING WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE!_

 _MANGLE FAINTED._

Cue to Mangle peeling down the wall, knocked out. Foxy breathed a sigh of relief.

 _FOXY WON!_

While Foxy celebrated, Mangle turned back to her non-mangled state and stood up.

„Owww, my head aches," she rubbed her head and looked around. „What? Battle already over?"

Cue to Skylar flashing her a _Git Gud._

„Yeah, whatever. Well, I'm the enemy and usually enemies are there to be defeated." Mangle said, crossing her arms.

„Apparently, ye knocked yerself out." Foxy told her.

„Whatever. I didn't actually volunteer for this. Still, thanks for helping me." Mangle gave him a warm smile. Foxy looked nervous.

„Why are you so red?" Bonnie asked.

„That's the color of my fur!" Foxy snapped at him.

„Nah, I meant your cheeks." Bonnie said. Cue to Skylar waving her sign.

 _Whhhoooooo... he's blushing!_

„Ow, shad up!" Foxy growled. Mangle rolled her eyes, feeling sorry for herself that she had to witness all the nosense here.

„Whatever, move on!" She pointed at the door. Everyone except Troy and Mangle passed.

Cue to black screen.

 **xXx**

Skylar holds up her sign.

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

„Move on!" The kids yell. Skylar blew them a raspberry.

 _Second Boss Stage!_

 **xXx**

The Refurbs and Skylar found themselves at the Game Area.

„So? Who's the boss of this stage?" Bonnie asked. Cue to Brian appearing next to them.

„Hi, guys!" He greeted them. „And welcome to the Game Area Stage!"

„Hi, Brian! Whom do we get to beat up this time?" Bonnie asked, eager to smash his Golden Guitar at something.

„Today's your lucky day, Bonnie! Because you have to deal with your own counterpart!" Brian said.

„YES!" Bonnie exclaimed. Out of the shadows, Toy Bonnie emerged, carring his guitar. He stared in front of himself like a zombie.

„What happened to him?" Chica asked.

 _Zombiefication!_

„Yeah, whatever... just initiate the fight." Bonnie said.

 _Okay!_ Skylar twirled the sign. _Loading... Loading... Loading..._

„Aw, com'n!" Bonnie said, looking pretty annoyed. (He wasn't the only one).

Skylar pouted.

 _Battle, start!_

 **xXx**

 _TOY BONNIE USES LASER GUITAR!_

 _BONNIE GETS FRIED!_

Cue to Bonnie standing, all black with a WTF?! expression on his face.

 _BONNIE COMPLAINS._

„Hey, why does he have a guitar which fires laser beams?!" He complained. Skylar just turned the sign.

 _IT'S NOT VERY EFFECTIVE!_

„Aw, com'n!" Bonnie frowned.

 _Git gud!_

Bonnie sighed. Okay, maybe he hadn't a techno-style guitar which fires laser beams, but he had a Golden Guitar which was very effective.

 _BONNIE USES GUITAR HERO!_

Cue to Bonnie playing his guitar and sending painful sonic beams at Toy Bonnie. He grinned and then looked at Skylar's sign.

 _IT'S VERY EFFECTIVE... ON THE AUDIENCE._

Foxy, Chica, Cakey, Freddy, Skylar and Brian all had expressions which clearly showed they were in pain, holding their ears.

 _TOY BONNIE USED HIS SPECIAL ABILITY: SOUND DEAF._

„What?! You gotta be kidding me!" Bonnie couldn't believe it. He frowned. „Alright, let's see how you'll like this!"

 _BONNIE USED ROCK 'N ROLL SMASH!_

 _TOY BONNIE BLOCKS IT._

 _BONNIE'S GUITAR GETS SMASHED._

„WHAT?!" Bonnie looked at his broken guitar. „You better pay me for that!"

„Don't worry! It's just a game guitar." Brian told him.

 _BONNIE COMPLAINS._

„Yeah, but I lost my weapon!" Bonnie said.

 _STANDBYERS SHRUG._

 _BONNIE IS ANNOYED._

 _TOY BONNIE USES LASER GUITAR._

 _BONNIE DODGES._

 _TOY BONNIE CHASES BONNIE AROUND._

„Ack!" Bonnie dodged an another laser beam and hid behind the Gift Box at the Prize Corner. „Great, what should I do now?"

He looked around and saw a Present Box. He quickly opened it, recieving a mirror. He grinned.

 _TOY BONNIE USES LASER GUITAR._

 _BONNIE USES MIRROR._

 _ATTACK RECOILS._

 _IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!_

 _TOY BONNIE FAINTS (FRIED)._

 _BONNIE WINS!_

„Yes! I won!" Bonnie exclaimed. Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie tried to get back to his senses.

„Ugh, ow... what happened?" Toy Bonnie asked.

„You, my friend, were brainwashed by Puppet and BB. But I saved you." Bonnie said.

„Did you really have to fry me black?" Toy Bonnie looked annoyed as he looked at his new black-blue color.

„It was necessary..." Bonnie tried to explain, but Toy Bonnie just walked away, annoyed. „Aw, at least he could've thank me!"

The 'bots, Sky and Brian had straight expressions. Skylar flashed her sign.

 _Git gud!_

„Don't you usually use that when somebody loses?" Freddy asked. Skylar grinned.

:P

„Should've known it." Freddy sighed.

 **xXx**

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

„Can we skip the loading sequence and get to the battle?" Clara said as she popped out next to Skylar. She giggled.

:P _Cut it short._

„Well, okay... how about this? We just skip the intro and get into the battle?" Clara asked.

 _Good idea!_

 **xXx**

Gilligan cut to Chica and Toy Chica having a gun battle at the Dining Area similar to the one between Homura Akemi and Mami Tomoe in _Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion_ with Yuki Kajiura's epic _Absolute Configuration_ thundering in the background. While they had their epic battle, Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie were running around, comically dodging the bullets with _Yackity Sax_ playing in the background. Clara and Skylar (who were sitting on the Show Stage) were amused.

 _ABSOLUTE CONFIGURATION (PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA: REBELLION) PLAYS_

 _Mistia aldo litiosa a_

 _santia kasa firiote_

 _saldita fada firi iya i_

 _amaria te iri ada_

 _fidi ita sonti kasa_

 _mia dita firiosa_

 _mari asa solte mita_

 _firiote dista via_

 _santi asa_

„Get a load of this!" Chica, who had a machine gun, fired at Toy Chica, who was summoning rifles. Chica hid behind a table and fired a load at her counterpart.

 _CHICA USES FEATHER SHOOTER!_

 _IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE ON THE AUDIENCE!_

Well, judging from Clara and Skylar's expression's, yes, they were in awe.

Toy Chica used a barrier made of ribbons to shield herself. She then fired rounds at Chica. Chica hid behind the table.

However, the bullets continued, almost hitting Bonnie's head. He dodged.

„Ugh, I hate this!" Bonnie yelled.

„This is madness!" Freddy agreed. Cue to Skylar rising her sign.

 _MADNESS?!_

 _THIS._

 _IS._

 _SPARTA!_

She and Clara burst out laughing and Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie looked annoyed.

„This is World War III. In a world which is apparently ruled by robotic chicks." Foxy said.

Freddy and Bonnie thought about that possibility and shuddered.

„Please no. I need bleach to get that thought out of my memory." Bonnie said.

 _„Cake Cannon!"_

Finally, Chica managed to use her final Slugterra-type attack and fire Cakey at Toy Chica, knocking her and Muffin out.

 _CHICA WINS! FATALITY._

 _..._

 _BONNIE COMPLAINS._

„Why did she get the fatality?" Bonnie asked. An annoyed Skylar flashed him the sign.

 _IT'S NOT VERY EFFECTIVE._

„Hahahah..." Bonnie said sarcastically. „Very funny."

„Woa! What happened here?!" Toy Chica dropped her beak when she saw in what mess the Dining Area was.

„WWIII." Foxy said.

„Long short story – you got brainwashed by Puppet who works for the big evil BB. So we had to defeat you to snap you out." Chica said.

„Ow, thanks." Toy Chica said. „But I'll guess we'll have to clean up."

„Nah, those things will respawn so don't worry about the damage." Clara said. „You guys should move on."

„Yeah, let's get the next boss!" Bonnie exclaimed.

 **xXx**

 _Loading..._

„WE GET IT!" Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie yell at Skylar as they cross over to the Main Hall. Skylar pouted.

:-/

„Hi-ya!" Fabian greeted them. „How are you doing?"

„Good. For now." Freddy said. „I guess I'm the next in line, right?"

„Yep!" Fabian gave him a cheerful smile. Freddy didn't like it.

„Wonder what's Toy Freddy up to..."

Cue to cameras suddenly appearing in the Main Hallway, with Toy Freddy standing on the far end and holding a device.

„Hey, we were told there won't be any cameras!" Foxy looked at Fabian.

„You were told there would be traps." Fabian replied. Skylar rose a sign.

 _DUH!_

„Well, it's ol' Freddy's turn!" Bonnie pushed Freddy towards the Main Hallway. „Now show'm whatcha got, Fazbear!"

Freddy rolled his eyes in annoyance. He eyed the cameras and then carefully stepped forwards. Instantly, the cams started to shot laser beams at him.

„Ack!" Freddy jumped back. „I can't get to him."

 _FREDDY IS THINKING._

 _IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!_

He wondered what to do and then figured it out.

„Bonnie, gimme the mirror!" Freddy said, with Bonnie giving him the mirror he got from the previous fight.

Freddy stepped out and used the mirror to redirect the lasers towards the cameras. Every single time, he managed to KO the camera, until he got to the last. He managed to split the beam, destroying the camera and the device in Toy Freddy's hands.

„AWESOME!" Fabian exclaimed.

„Yup. I'm the unbeatable boss." Freddy grinned as the gang approached him.

„What's going on?" Toy Freddy asked.

 _You were brainwashed._ Skylar held up the sign.

„Okay..." Toy Freddy didn't really think much of it. „I guess you can move on. What's your next destination?"

„To the Office!" Bonnie exclaimed in a hammy way. The rest was unamused.

 _Collective sweatdrop._

„What?" Bonnie looked at them. „Com'n, I always wanted to say that."

„Yeah, whatever, let's go." Freddy said. Bonnie frowned as the others ignored him.

 **xXx**

Skylar rose her sign.

„DON'T YOU DARE!" Both Animatronics and kids said.

Skylar rolled her eyes.

 _Gilligan cut..._

 **xXx**

"Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed. „We finally reached the Office!"

Inside the Office were BB and Puppet, examining a Special Present Box. The two turned to the team.

„WHAT?! How did you manage to come here?!" BB asked in disbelief.

„Duh. The usual way. Fightin' through the game." Foxy said. BB turned to Puppet.

„Puppet, do something! Fight them!"

Puppet looked annoyed.

„You know what, I have enough of this minimum wage job! I quit!" Puppet yelled at BB.

„What?" BB dropped his jaw.

„Call me when you're ready to pay me more." Puppet growled as he passed the 'bots. They were just... stunned. BB was stunned as much as they were.

„Okaaay... Well, you'll have to come to the Office so I can reveal my evil plan!" BB laughed evily.

„Y'know, we're already in the Office." Foxy said. BB frowned.

„No, you're not." BB said and teleported the 'bots to the hallway which leads to the Office. The Animatronics face-palmed. Skylar rose her sign.

 _Seriously?!_

Then again they had to walk to the Office, with BB trying to open the Special Present Box.

„Stop it, enragement child!" Freddy said.

„You're too late!" BB said in a hammy way. „Once I open this box, I will have enough power to mind-control people into buying my goddies. Then I will invest the money into cheap B-rated movies and spread mind-controling powers onto everyone and then I'll rule the world!"

„And you had to time travel for that?" Freddy asked, being confused. BB shrugged.

„Well, you won't get away with that!" Chica said.

„Oh, I will!" BB attempted to open the box.

„No!"

„SCREEEEEEE!"

The Animatronics screeched in surprise as Megan suddenly popped out. She gave them a _What?_ expression. The 'bots... were still shaking. Skylar's reaction?

 _LOL XD_

Megan turned to BB.

„You can't open that Present! It's reserved for Lord Michael Jackson!" Megan said.

„Lord WHO?!" The Refurbs yelled.

„I don't know the guy, so who cares." BB opened the box.

Cue to a whoossshh sound with a bright vortex. Out of the vortex emerged...

„Lord Michael Jackson..." Megan announced. The Animatronics were stunned, giving a _You're kidding me, right?_ look.

„MIKE!"

Yes, apparently, the dude on the table was actually Mike in a Michael Jackson costume. And he looked confused too.

„What's going on here?!" Mike said, getting of the table. „And why am I dressed up as Michael Jackson?"

„Umm, yeah... we couldn't get the real Michael Jackson as he died and his spirit has already crossed over, so we when we saw Mike pulling over, we decided he'd make a perfect substitute." Megan said. Mike shot her a glare.

„Okay, what am I supposed to do?" Mike asked.

„You're pissed off and you're gonna fight the Animatronics." Megan explained nonchalantly.

„Cool." Mike grinned. The 'bots gulped as he cracked his knuckles. He rose his hand. „Behold my power!"

 _Beat._

Nothing happened. The 'bots looked around, having no idea what's going on. Mike was also confused.

„Okay, where's my power?" he asked. Everyone shrugged.

 _Try again!_

„Okay." Mike grinned. Cue to omnious music playing as he slowly rose his hand.

„Behold my power!"

The lights turned off.

„Hey, who turned off the power!?"

The lights came back on and an annoyed Mike looked around. Then he heard laughter and spotted Springtrap who was messing around with the power switch.

„Ha-ha. Really funny." Mike deadpanned.

„Sorry, but I couldn't resist." Springtrap chuckled. Skylar turned up her sign.

 _LOL ;3_

Mike shot Springtrap a glare.

„Agh, I have enough of this. I'm not playing anymore." Mike groaned and left. The Animatronics were still stunned, but they managed to come back to their senses once BB opened a portal.

„Stop it BB! You won't escape this time!" Freddy said.

„Oh yeah? Watch me!" BB yelled.

„Oh, no, ya won't!" Foxy suddenly pulled out a flamethrower. Everyone stared at it with a confused expression.

„Where did you get that?" Freddy asked. Foxy shrugged.

„Errrr, Internet?"

Foxy then fired it at BB, turning him coal-black. Or, well, into his Phantom counterpart.

„I'll be back." BB said, Terminator-style and jumped into the portal.

„Get back!" Bonnie jumped after him, but the portal closed and he slammed into the wall.

„Sorry, guys, but that's not gonna happen." Peter said. The crew stared at him. „There's a sequel, so you'll get one more chance to not screw up and do it right."

„Hey, you and the others were the ones who told us to get the Monitor." Bonnie said.

„Yeah, but you lost it." Peter said.

„Where did BB go?" Chica asked. Skylar flashed her sign.

 _The future._

„Like said, there is still part 3 and let's hope you won't screw it up again." Peter said.

„IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!"

 **xXx**

„And this is how it ends. However, there's still a sequel. Will the Refurbs get BB? Will they prove they didn't screw it up? Stay tuned!" Skylar said, holding a microphone and looking at the camera. She turned to Springtrap. „And now, I'd like to announce that we got a sneak peak for the third part. Mr. Trap, would you like to share some info?"

„All I can say is that next time, I'm the main attraction and that it'll be awesome." Springtrap said. „Can't disappoint my fans."

Skylar ( _dreamy eyes)_ : „Yeah..."

Megan coughed, gesturing Skylar to continue.

„Mmm, yes, where were we?" Skylar snapped out. „Anyways, I'm Skylar and this was my report live from Fazbear's Fright! See ya next time!"

Scene zooms away and cuts black.


	54. Let's Eat!

The Internet joke was actually from _Fairly OddParents,_ where Timmy Turner uses it as an excuse for basically everything Cosmo and Wanda summon.

 **wes27-** a question to puppet, mike, jeremy and Mark did you know that there are people that ship you guys when puppet is depicted as female

 _Mike, Jeremy and Mark drop their jaws:_ **WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!**

 _Mike:_ I think I'm gonna get sick. *runs to the toilet*

 _Mark:_ Wait for us! *Jeremy and him follow*

 _Puppet: *beat*_ Wait, people think I'm female?

 _Skylar:_ I'm surprised you didn't comment the former part of the question.

 _Puppet:_ As everyone already learned, the fandom consists of insane people. And after everything what I experienced (murder, mutilation, annoying Night Guards, crazy fans) I simply brush it off. Even writers who love war shippings. Besides, I'm an animatronics. Robots don't have gender. At least those writers turned me into a female. Ain't my fault people get confused about who's male or who's female so it's justified. Just ask Bonnie.

 _Skylar: *shrugs*_ Maybe I should check if Jeremy, Mike and Mark are alright.

 **ninjamonkey3904:** what would happen if I locked freddy bonnie chica foxy goldie and springtrap in a room

Freddy: _I can answer that. We would first check if the door is actually locked. *cue to a bunch of annoyed Toys glaring daggers at Freddy*. If not, give us a bunch of cards and we'd probably start playing poker. On the other hand, we would break it down. Also Goldie can actually teleport himself out of the room and open it if the former doesn't work._

 **TreePenguin:** I do ship them a bit ;P but honestly, I'm not much a shipper as some other people. I tend to focus less on the romance netween the characters and more on the mysteries and events in the pizzeria. And yes, Sky will get turned into a toddler (okay, not really a toddler, but a little kid - have you read the opening trailer?) It's plot relevant.

 **Guest:** Yes. I tend to write such things the way people have to read it between the lines. Once the chapters focus again on Skylar, you'll get the SkyTrap moments.

 **Melaina:** Also sorry Toy Bonnie! * takes the paper off his back*

Toy Bonnie: _*annoyed* Well, thank you. At least somebody spared me the humiliation. *glares at Bonnie and Springtrap*_

Melaina: _Hey Bonnie! Did you know that fans are shipping with Freddy,Chica,Foxy, and Toy Bonnie?! Also don't worry! I'm not one of those fans._

Bonnie: _*sighs* Okay, I can understand people confusing me for a female (STOP IT GUYS!) which explains the part with Freddy and Foxy (I have nothing against Chica), but Toy Bonnie? SERIOUSLY?! We can't stand each other!_

Skylar: _I have already explained them about what the fandom does. You see the results._

Melaina: _Also Skylar! Have some cookies! *gives Skylar a 5 pound bag of cookies* enjoy! Also here BB! *gives BB batteries that I bought from the store with my money* have a great day!_

Skylar: _Well, thanks._

BB: _HAHAHAH! Thanks! *steals Sky's batteries while holding onto Melaina's*_

Skylar: _*rolls eyes* What the duck?! COME BACK! *runs after him*_

Anyways, this chapter, which I call **Let's Eat!** is dedicated to Chica. The song is **Chica** (okay, I'm calling it **The Chica Song** ,) by **Groundbreaking ft PurpleRoselyn**. The reason why is coz I found in some sources that it is called **The Chica Song.** Also, the next two chapters will feature lyrics from songs called **The *Insert Animatronic Name Here* Song.** So, that's why.

Speaking of Skytrap, Springtrap will be a main character (along my new OC) in the successor. Along with the Nightmares.

* * *

 **Night 53:**

 **No way!**

 **We're not talking this through!**

 **You tricked me,**

 **and you tricked all my friends too!**

 **Your purple uniform means bad**

 **you took away the life I had**

 **and now I wear a bib that says**

 **„Let's eat!"**

 **I'll make some noise with pots and pans**

 **I'll use my endoskeleton to**

 **make you never wanna come back again**

 **But if you do, we'll get revenge and see how you**

 **like being stuffed into an animatronic golden suit**

 **Let's see how you like it, it's like it's meant to be!**

 **Let's see how you like it, it's like it's meant to be!**

 **Let's see how you like it, it's like it's meant to be!**

 **Let's see how you like it – my phantom's hungry!**

 **xXxXx**

If you want to eat some delicious pizza, ask Chica. She's an expert in baking pizza. Not only that, but she's also like an older sister with whom you can share secrets or generally hang out. (At least, in Skylar's opinion). She has, at least in the Refurb Team, the role of the Team Mom and the others treat her as a little sister (despite Foxy being the last one who joined the team).

Different than Toy Chica, she's more a tomboy, being around Cakey, Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie and joining into whatever they're planning, while Toy Chica had Mangle and Muffin as her female companions. To everyone's relief, it seems that this and her experience from the past made her less drama queen-y like Toy Chica and more responsible and she does recognize her mistakes and accepts them. After all, she was the first one willing to befriend Skylar, though her main motive was to get someone to taste her pizza – despite her bad experience with Night Guards.

Chica was in some sense like Toy Chica, a little spoiled princess, but never acted as bratty as her Toy counterpart. Especially after being replaced by Toy Chica in 1987. At that time, she experienced the pain everyone had to go through when the management tried to retrofit them, only for her to lose her arms and her face and endoskeleton being demolished to the point she looked like something out of Alien. She was sincerely crying when she realized what she had been turned into and even mocked for being a _Toothy Bird._ However, this only made her eager to get revenge on whoever caused them this. So she followed Puppet's idea to go and kill Jeremy when he requested her and the other Withers' help.

It didn't go well, as her sensors couldn't recognize the Night Guard due the Freddy head, but that didn't stop her from trying. Although, trying to get into the Air-Vent while her arms being stretched out in a T-form was difficult.

She and everyone else were relieved with finding out they'd come back on the Show Stage and she got reunited with her little pet cupcake Cakey. Though the joy didn't last long as they, now possessed by ghosts, still had to carry out Puppet's orders. Chica served as Clara's host, who was just a playful innocent little girl, the youngest of all of them. While making her way to Mike's Office, she'd often go to the Kitchen, her favorite place and munch on the left-over pizza (probably Clara trying to at least do something which connected her with the mortal world, i.e. eating).

Being clumsy, Chica couldn't really deal with Mike, who often got alerted by her knocking pots and pans or moaning when she was nearby. So she dealt it with standing longer at her respective corner to drain the power out, while Bonnie would give up, but return more often. During that time, she also developed a desire for baking pizzas, thought at the end, she never really had a chance to.

Now, after Skylar became the Night Guard and after managing to get Chica into the Kitchen during the day, Chica's wish finally came true. Not only was she free of being obligated to kill people, she also found a new friend who was fond of her food and helped her to let others taste it.

Just as Skylar, Chica also believed the 'bots were like a family, this being strenghtened by the fact that everyone grew closer to each other. All in all, she was happy about her new life and had no regrets nor wishes. What also was a big score in her mind was the fact that she could now be a mature big sister mentor figure to the Toys (them being technically _younger_ than her) and teach them a thing or two. Especially in Toy Chica's case.

However, being mature still didn't stop her from throwing tantrums, but at least she now knew to reason why she was angry and talk it out.

 _„Say!_

 _What you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave!"_

Chica hummed the melody of _Brave_ by _Sara Bareilles_ , a song which Skylar taught her during her second week as a Night Guard. It felt like ages since then. A lot of it changed and the changes continued. She took the pizza out of the oven and closed it with her leg. Although she persuaded Mark to make her own theme song which he titled _The Chica Song_ or shorter, _Chica_ , she still preferred _Brave._

Chica honestly believed people could bond through pizza and music, evident by the fact that it was indeed pizza (and later the very same song she was singing) that caused her to do the first step and actually approach the girl. However, this went quickly down the hill when Chica started to use her as her test subject for her experimental pizzas, until Bonnie caught her in the act and got it in her head how she couldn't treat Skylar like that (not that he was in friendly terms with the girl either). That caused her to go sick for a day and Chica being remorseful for what she did. She still didn't grasp the fact that humans couldn't handle such an amount of junk food and suffered the consequences. Luckily, for her, the step she took was what caused to break the barrier between the 'bots and Skylar. (Not to mention her and Bonnie's idea of getting her out – by turning the power off in the entire restaurant).

Chica giggled when she remembered what they did. Yeah, Freddy was angry because of that, but it was funny as it lasted. She sliced the pizza and brought it to Skylar. Since she wasn't anymore in danger of being stuffed into a suit, the girl spend all of her time roaming around the pizzeria, but most of it she spent at the Dining Area. This Night was rather calm and both Toys and Animatronics were gathered at the Dining Area, as it was the biggest one in the pizzeria. Well, most of them.

„Thanks!" Skylar happily dug into the pizza as Chica sat next to Toy Chica, across Skylar and Mangle.

They were having one of those _girl conversations_ (Cakey was just half-listening, half-napping) _._ Well, actually it was Toy Chica who did the most talk and she was gossiping.

„Where are Springtrap, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, BB and Goldie?" Chica asked when she realized that some 'bots were missing.

„They're at Fazbear's Fright." Mangle said. „Apparently, they planned to get rid of BB by locking him in the Air-Vents."

Chica was surprised by her nonchalant attitude. She looked at Skylar, who didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

„And you allowed them that?" Chica asked.

„As long as they don't break the Monitor or the MP, I don't care what they plan to do as long as they keep BB away from the Parts/Service Room and my Flashlight." Skylar said.

„Jeremy complained how a certain Toy covered him in glitter so his first suspect was BB. If you ask me, Toy Bonnie probably also had something to do with that." Toy Chica said. Chica giggled.

„I don't think they'll be able to pull that off," she said. „Remember Foxy and Goldie trying to get rid off BB by locking him into a Party Room only for him to emerge seconds later?"

„That doesn't count. They forgot that Party Room 2 has an open Air-Vent which leads to the Office." Skylar said.

„I think it'll be easier to get rid off one of them instead of BB." Mangle said. „He just keeps on popping out when you expect it the least."

The five agreed on that.

„I still think that the kids actually favor him and help him to get what he wants." Toy Chica said.

„Nah, I talked with Peter about that. He said that there's no way they'd help that terrible terror in getting what he wants." Skylar said.

„Terrible Terror?" Mangle blinked. „Where'd get that?"

„How To Train Your Dragon. Nasty ones." Skylar said.

„HAHAHAH! Who's nasty?"

The five looked at BB who suddenly appeared, standing between Skylar and Mangle. The girls blinked in confusion.

„HELLO! HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB found the stunned moment amusing. Skylar gripped her Flashlight and checked if there were any batteries.

Nope, there weren't.

„Seeking for these?" BB held up the two double As. Skylar snatched them away with an annoyed look. BB just laughed.

„Also, you might want to check the others." BB said.

„Why?" Skylar asked.

„Well, Toy Bonnie and Goldie got stuck in the Air-Vent. HAHAHAH!" BB laughed.

„How the duck did that happen?" Skylar asked.

„We were playing tag!" BB laughed and walked away. Skylar face-palmed.

„I think they were more like chasing him." Toy Chica said. Skylar stood up.

„I'll go help them," she sighed, getting a crowbar from the Backstage and went to Fazbear's Fright.

„I gotta see that." Toy Chica smiled slyly. „Does anybody know where Megan's camera is?"

„You're really going to film the rescuse mission?" Mangle asked.

„Why not? I could use it as a black-mailing material." Toy Chica giggled. Muffin also had a similar cunning expression on her face. Mangle, though being younger than Toy Chica was the mature one, stopped for a bit. Then she smiled.

„I think I know where it is," she said. „Are you coming with us Chica?"

„No thanks." Chica shook her head. The three wandered away, giggling. Cakey meanwhile looked at Chica with a questioning look. „As much as I'd love to see Toy Bonnie and Goldie getting humiliated, I still feel it's not nice to humiliate them. It's childish."

„What's childish?" Chica turned around to see Freddy and Puppet.

„Oh, well... BB managed to get Goldie and Toy Bonnie getting stuck in the Air-Vents and Sky went to help them. And Mangle and Toy Chica want to film the whole thing and use it as a black-mailing material." Chica explained.

„Really? That's not childish, that's actually a smart move." Puppet said. Freddy, Cakey and Chica weren't amused by his joke. Puppet pouted. „Speaking of which, is anybody keeping an eye on BB?"

BAM!

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash noise coming from the Toy Area.

„I hate that 'bot." Puppet deadpanned and went to check what BB blasted this time.

„Don't forget the fire extinguisher!" Freddy told him. Puppet actually turned around to tell him to shut up, but then realized that it would be the perfect tool to knock BB out for the rest of the night.

„Yeah, whatever..."

Freddy, Chica and Cakey chuckled and Freddy sat across Chica.

„For some reason, it's never boring here." Freddy said.

„Well, when you inhabit a place which mostly hosts either crazy people or troublemakers, you shouldn't be surprised that it ain't boring." Chica said.

„Actually, I'm more worried that something might get blown up." Freddy said.

„You ain't the only one." Chica said, with Cakey squeking in agreement. „I just hope Sky will get the two out."

„Say, can't Goldie just teleport out of the Air-Vent?"

The three looked up to Foxy and Toy Freddy.

„Actually, I think he can." Freddy said

„Well, somebody better tell him that." Toy Freddy chuckled. „I and Foxy've been down and they're still trying to figure out how to get them out. Mangle, Toy Chica, Springtrap and Bonnie are pretty amused."

„Bon and Spring seem to be the ones who actually planned the whole thin'. Only for it to backfire spectaculary." Foxy said.

„Speaking of which, does anybody know why Toy Chica is holding Megan's camera?" Toy Freddy asked. Freddy sighed.

„Better get going before somebody comes up with the idea to blow the Air-Vents up." Freddy said.

„I think BB mentioned somethin' along these lines. Though, Puppet managed to tie him up and was pulling him towards the Prize Corner when we last saw them." Foxy said. Freddy just rolled his eyes and went down.

Chica couldn't help but giggle.

„What's so funny?" Foxy asked.

„Just, the whole situation." Chica gave him the widest grin ever. „I mean, everything what happened over past three months. We turned from vicious Animatronics who hunt down the Night Guard to a loving family. I mean, even Puppet doesn't hate Sky, at least not as much as he did before. Not to metion that the kids are at peace and even Springtrap proved himself to be good. It simply makes me happy."

„I doubt the _loving_ part. Toy Bonnie and Goldie sounded mad at Bonnie and Springtrap for convincing them to go after BB." Foxy said. „Once they get free, there'll be a bloodshed."

„Is that really different from any of the other nights?" Chica asked.

Toy Freddy and Foxy glanced at each other, realizing that pretty much each night has the same pattern. Somebody comes up with a crazy idea and all hell breaks loose.

„At least, we're prepared for it when it comes." Toy Freddy said.

„Maybe we should strenghten our defense forces to not get caught in a crossfire." Foxy suggested.

„Oh, and what do you suggest? Hide in the Office with the blast-doors?" Chica asked sarcastically. Foxy and Toy Freddy glanced at each other and then at Chica.

„That's a good idea! Thanks Chica!" Foxy said. They suddenly heard everyone down yelling.

„Hey, I wasn't serious about it!" Chica yelled. However, the two have already dashed off to the safest room in the pizzeria (at least until the power goes out). Chica sighed. „Oh, boy..."

Cakey looked at her with a worried expression on his face as the voices became louder. It sounded like Goldie and Toy Bonnie were yelling at Bonnie and Springtrap, with Freddy trying to calm them down.

„Maybe we also should avoid getting into the crossfire." Chica said. Cakey rapidly nodded and they went to the Kitchen.

She peeked out, just to see a mad Goldie and Toy Bonnie dashing out and going to the Toys Area (probably to get BB), while Freddy and Skylar looked annoyed, with Springtrap and Bonnie trying to defend themselves that it wasn't their fault the plan to tackle BB didn't work. Skylar looked tired, dropped off the crowbar grabbed the pizza and went to the Office. Chica and Cakey followed her, only to hear (while at the East Hallway) Skylar being surprised by seeing Toy Freddy and Foxy hiding in the Office. They left shortly after and Chica approached the Office, seeing that the girl was exhausted.

„Let's eat!"

Skylar slowly opened her eyes and saw Chica.

„Do you want more pizza? Maybe I could bring you a drink as well." Chica said, with Cakey on her shoulder.

„Yeah, thanks... I just need some rest. And Bonnie and Spring probably need insurance. Goldie and Toy Bonnie ain't gonna forget this so easily." Skylar said.

„Well, this is just an another night at Freddy's, right?" Chica smiled. „Nothing out of ordinary."

„Exactly."

The two girls laughed.


	55. Don't You Forget

It is short, but for those who wished a prank war between Springtrap and Bonnie finally got one! _Kids and fans: YAY!_

 **Guest:** Yup, I checked it and they're adorable. However, I went one step further and found on Tv Tropes a link to a gif which shows the changes. Have you noticed that the background becomes brighter with each change (like going from black to dark blue). Also, the _Thank You!_ sign is fading, like becoming transparent.

 **GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS:** _*sneaks up to skylar and takes batteries* whispers :here BB" *gives BB batteries and some helium. Also ties him to toy bonnie to annoy him for bonnie.*_

BB: * _grins like a madman*_

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: _GOLDIE WILL YOU HI-FIVE ME?_

Goldie: _*shrugs* Sure. *high-fives him*_

Skylar: _You know what, I have enough of this. *frees Toy Bonnie and releases a high BB into GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS' house to wreck havoc* Have fun!_

Goldie: _Sorry dude, but once BB's on lose, better call the SWAT team._

 **Guest:** There'll be two more chapters with Josh once I finish the next one (the Foxy chapter). After that, he's gone.

 **ninjamonkey3904:** First of all, you forgot to add Nightmare Bonnie and Plushtrap (the other two bunnies). Secondly, Withered Bonnie is just Bonnie in a withered form. Other than that...

 _Springtrap, Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie and Toy Bonnie are locked up into a room._

Toy Bonnie: _Great, now what?_

Springtrap and Bonnie: _*shrug*_

 _They notice Shadow Bonnie._

Shadow Bonnie: _*static noise*_

Springtrap/Bonnie/Toy Bonnie: _*confused*_ _Who the hell are you?_

Shadow Bonnie: _*static noise* *fades away*_

 _The rest is just confused._

 **wes27 -** Balloon Girl is just a hallucination, not a real character.

BB: _Besides, remember the slumber party the Chicas, Sky and Mangle had? Only girls were allowed, so the guys turned **me** into **Balloon** **Girl** to get access to their party. It didn't end well. HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!_

 **Daughter of Aritmas:** Read the above explanation. There's (luckily) only one BB in this pizzeria.

 **Melaina:** _Also Springtrap, I need to ask an important question: Why is there no phantom Bonnie? There's a phantom BB but no phantom Bonnie!_

Springtrap: _You have me, why the hell do you need an another bunny? I believe I'm scary enough. And Balloon Boy wasn't scary enough in 2, so he got a Phantom version._

Melaina: Also _here are my fave animatronics in each game:_  
 _Fnaf: Bonnie. Reason: because I can and because Foxy has too many fans._

Bonnie: _Thank you! ;D (?in the backstage, complains*: why does the fox always have to be more popular than me!?)_

Melaina: _Fnaf2: Withered Bonnie. Reason: I just feel bad for him because he has no face!_

Bonnie: _Again, thank you. I'm glad you love me more than the fox! (Even while faceless!)_

Melaina: _Fnaf3: Springtrap. Reason: cuz he's cool._

Springtrap: _*grins and ellbows Bonnie* Sucks to know you're not the cool one, but I am. *Bonnie frowns*_

Melaina: _*gives Bonnie and Springtrap sunglasses* w_

Both: _Thanks!_

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal:** _Also, I have a question for everyone. What kind of shows do you like? I want to know so I could make some suggestions in the future._

Freddy: _Ugh, you asked the wrong question. There are like 12 Animatronics in this place and everyone likes something different. There's no way we all are going to agree on the same thing on our own. Maybe you should suggest something?_

 **Samantha:** The new OC is female. :D

 **Guest:** I saw it. Also, Balloon Girl is a hallucination. She won't appear (of course, if the Animatronics don't come up with the idea to dress BB into BG. AGAIN).

Like I said, this is a **Bonnie-centric chapter** and will have a prank war between Springtrap and Bonnie. Sorry if it's too short. The song is **The Bonnie Song** by **Groundbreaking.** The title is **Don't You Forget** as in _Don't You Forget Who I Am._

Also, there are like 5 more chapters (not counting this one) and the FNaF 4 teasers will start arriving! Then, the countdown can start!

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Night 54:**

 **No!**

 **It just isn't fair!**

 **The chicken and the bear**

 **Even the fox didn't go throught**

 **What I had to bare**

 **My replacement is blue!**

 **It got the latest tech too!**

 **All I have is my guitar**

 **Let me play a song for you**

 ***Instrumental part***

 **Now with red glowing eyes**

 **I'll be your demise**

 **As my endoskeleton decides**

 ***Instrumental part***

 **My name is Bonnie**

 **I'm a big purple bunny**

 **I play guitar in a band**

 **Don't you forget who I am!**

 **xXxXx**

If you weren't scared by Toy Bonnie staring at the camera (which was hilarious), you will once you see the black-eyed Bonnie at the Backstage. Being Brian's host, Bonnie has a knack for mischief and is usually the one who gets into trouble for basically anything. And usually, it IS his fault (no matter what he says).

Perhaps his behavior came from a really sad event. Having your face ripped off for what you can basically consider an experiment and then left to rot in the Parts/Service Room while being replaced by a shiny Toy is certainly not something pleasant. And Bonnie got hit the hardest. Not only did he lose his face, he also lost an arm and his place as an entertainer (not to mention his dignity due his _girly_ name). So when you see him coming from the hallway and grabbing you when you're not fast enough with the Freddy head, think how this Animatronic was probably furious about what happened to him and wants to vent his anger out on somebody.

After being refurbished, it seems like he calmed down a bit. Mind you, he was still driven by a mad soul, but he got more creative ways to get into the Office. Staring at the camera, walking around randomly and then hiding behind the door so you can't see him, all while twitching in a nightmarish way. He'll leave sooner than Chica, but you'll meet him more often (that's, if Foxy decides to not pay you a visit).

Still, he's an individual with whom you can have fun. But don't, under any circumstances, do any of the following: 1. Comment his name. 2. Talk about the times he was faceless. 3. Touch his guitar without his permission.

I dare you. You won't survive.

Otherwise, you'll probably have a lot of fun with him, but be careful to not end up as his victim. Just as some other two individuals did...

 **xXx**

Toy Bonnie and Goldie watched angrily as Mark and Bonnie were practising Bonnie's new theme song. They still didn't forget what happened yesterday and wanted revenge on Bonnie and Springtrap. Especially Bonnie, since he was the one who initiated the whole thing by telling them to go after BB at the same time, while Springtrap just tagged along.

Now, it was payback time.

The two withdrew to Party Room 4, to talk about it in peace.

„So, what are we going to do?" Goldie asked.

„Prank them of course!" Toy Bonnie said.

„I think they'll know it was us who pranked them." Goldie said. „And then, we're done for."

„Yeah, you're right." Toy Bonnie said, crossing his arms, pondering. He then grinned. „And how about sicing Springtrap on Bonnie and _vice versa_?"

„How?" Goldie asked.

„Remember when Jeremy got covered in glitter?" Toy Bonnie asked.

„You mean how he chased BB all over the place after the latter presented him an exploding present box? Yeah, why?" Goldie asked.

„Actually, that was my idea. BB was just a decoy." Toy Bonnie said.

„So Toy Chica was right! It was you!" Goldie said.

„Yeah, yeah, don't be so loud, else somebody will hear you." Toy Bonnie said. „You know how Bonnie, and recently Springtrap, love to set up pranks to others. We'll do something similar, like give them presents and say it was from the other. Once they get annoyed, they'll Prank KO each other. It's just perfect!"

„I love the idea." Goldie grinned.

 **xXx**

 _„Hello my friend_

 _Back so soon again?_

 _It seems to me that you like our company_

 _You play again_

 _And it's usually me_

 _To be the first disturbing being that you see."_

„There he is."

Toy Bonnie hid behind the door which led to the Toys Area, holding the little _surprise_ for Bonnie. All he had to do is make sure Bonnie will open it and watch the events unfold. Bonnie and Mark were at the Show Stage, practising Bonnie's new song. Luckily for Toy Bonnie, they were turned with their backs to him and had no idea he was behind them. So he sneaked behind them and left the little surprise next to the stage.

 _„They tore me apart_

 _They used me for parts_

 _They took away my face_

 _They took away my arm!"_

Bonnie suddenly stopped singing.

„Y'know, this sounds more like a blues song." Bonnie told Mark.

„Well, you wanted something in-character, so this is the best I could figure out. Besides, I like it." Mark said.

„Yeah, coz you wrote it." Bonnie said. „But honestly, I like it too."

He started to play and sing.

 _„My name is Bonnie_

 _I'm a big purple bunny_

 _I play guitar in a band_

 _DON'T YOU FORGET WHO I AM!"_

„There, like I said. It's indeed in-character." Mark stood up. „Just keep on practising. I gotta go now."

„See ya." Bonnie waved and concentrated on the sheet with the lyrics. „Where was I...?"

He looked sideways, noticing a present box.

„Whooo, what's this?" He lifted it up and noticed a note on the top. He read it. _„We really got them yesterday, right?"_

He looked at the box, assuming this was sent by Springtrap. He remembered how they tricked Toy Bonnie and Goldie the previous night with getting them to crawl into the Air-Vent where they got stuck. However, why would the Hybrid send him a gift? Bonnie was suspicious.

He shook the present, but didn't hear anything. Was it empty?

He shrugged, finally letting his curiosity take over. He opend it.

BOOM!

Bonnie's head and chest got covered in glitter. He frowned.

„Really funny..." he hissed angrily.

Nobody, not even Springtrap, is gonna trick the King of Pranks! He'd pay him back.

Meanwhile, Goldie and Toy Bonnie laughed after they saw they were successful.

„Now, the real party starts!" Toy Bonnie announced.

 **xXx**

Springtrap was at Fazbear's Fright. Somebody was having a party tomorrow and the pre-teen, a fan of horror movies, wanted to partially celebrate it at Fazbear's Fright. Springtrap was surprised when he heard that, but hey, why not? This would be the first birthday party he'd attend after more than 30 years, so he wanted to make sure the pre-teen and his friends would be pleased with the little show he planned for them. Flickering lights, static on the cameras and Phantoms going wild. He also decided it would be fun (for him at least) to change some props while the B-Day gang is here, just to freak them out.

He chuckled at the thought and proceeded to the Office. There, he found a present box. He was surprised. Who'd send him a present?

His first thought was Skylar. After all, she gave him that little plushie version of himself and allowed him to keep the fedora. However, once he read the accompaning note, he realized this wasn't from Skylar, but from Bonnie.

Wait, why would the lavender bunny send him a present? Springtrap was suspicious. He knew that the bunny was only up to mischief and wouldn't waste a second when he's given the opportunity to make some trouble.

He opened it.

BAM!

He blinked and stared at the box which held a cream covered pie, with a spring mechanism which threw the pie at him once it was opened.

Springtrap growled.

The bunny was soooo dead!

Yes, he'd scare Bonnie to death with his threats. On the other hand, if Bonnie wants to play a prank war game, so be it.

Springtrap grinned darkly.

 **xXx**

Toy Bonnie and Goldie were sitting on the stage and enjoying the show.

Earlier, Springtrap came and locked the door to the Backstage, sticking a note which said that it'll open via voice-recognition and that you have to scream to open it. Bonnie, who wanted to retrive his guitar from it, was currently screaming in his signature Animatronic screech to open it.

Everyone else was staring at Bonnie, wondering why he was screaming at the door. Springtrap, of course, was laughing his ass off, hidden behind the Pirate Cove. That's when Bonnie noticed him.

„What the-?! Is this your prank!?" Bonnie yelled angrily at him.

„Ha, this is a payback for what you did to me!" Springtrap replied. Bonnie growled.

Springtrap started it! And Bonnie won't let him make a fool of himself.

 **xXx**

Springtrap was checking the Air-Vents at Fazbear's Fright, crawling into one of them. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He turned around, just to see Bonnie holding the fan from the Office and a pile of shredded paper. Springtrap's eyes widned.

„Oh no, you don't!"

„Yes I do!" Bonnie turned the fan to the max, with the shredded paper flying at Springtrap.

He left the fan on and ran out, while Springtrap yelled and cursed that damned bunny for the prank.

 **xXx**

„I hate him." Springtrap said, while Skylar had to clean him from the paper pieces, some of which were stuck inside his endoskeleton.

„Well, you know how Bonnie is." Skylar said. She giggled. Springtrap gave her a _you're kidding me, right?_ expression. „Okay, honestly, I loved your prank from earlier. It was so awkward to see Bonnie screaming at the door for no reason."

„Well, I'll give him an another reason to scream." Springtrap growled.

„Remember, don't injure him physically." Skylar said.

„Sky, as much as I like you, I hate your rules for such situations." Springtrap said.

„Those rules are here for a reason." Skylar said.

Springtrap sighed.

 **xXx**

Bonnie was surprised he got a note from Skylar. It said that she'd allow him to play a bit with the Monitor, just to make sure Springtrap (or BB for that matter) didn't mess around with things in the pizzeria. Bonnie felt it was wierd, but hey, he loved to play pretend to be the Night Guard.

So he picked up the Monitor and sat into the chair...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!

He jumped up, once he hear an airhorn blaring, scared to death. Skylar ran into the Office once she heard it.

„Bonnie, what are you doing?" Skylar asked.

„N-nothing." Bonnie said. He heard somebody laughing and saw Springtrap on the left side.

„Gotcha!" Springtrap said. Bonnie looked down and saw that below the seat was an airhorn taped. He couldn't believe it.

He looked at Skylar.

„ _Et, tu Brute?_ " Bonnie asked her.

„First of all, I have nothing to do with this. Second, where the hell did you learn Latin?" Skylar asked.

„Toy Freddy and Puppet found a site on the internet full with Latin phrases." Bonnie explained. He then glared at Springtrap. „You were the one who sent it!"

„This is just the beginning!" Springtrap replied.

„Hey, hey! Stop it! Both of you!" Skylar said, standing between them. „Before this escalates into something deadly."

„Springtrap started it!" Bonnie yelled.

„No I didn't! You were the one who started it first!" Springtrap yelled back.

„Woa, guys – calm down a second!" Skylar held up her hands. „Spring, you first. What happened?"

„Bonnie sent me a box with a cream covered pie flying into my face." Springtrap said.

„Bonnie?" Skylar looked at Bonnie with a questioning look.

„Okay, I admit I did that. But only coz Springtrap sent me a present box which flung glitter into my face." Bonnie said.

„No I didn't." Springtrap said, looking confused.

„What? Then who did?" Bonnie looked equally confused.

„Well, I remember Toy Chica saying how BB set up Jeremy a box full with glitter." Skylar said.

„You want to say BB started this?" Bonnie asked.

„Well... Toy Chica assumed that it was actually Toy Bonnie who was behind the prank, with BB just tagging along." Skylar said.

„I should've known it. Toy Bonnie and Goldie are still furious from what happened the previous night." Springtrap said. He looked at Bonnie. „Wanna kick some ass?"

„Oh, sure I do." Bonnie grinned slyly.

„Ugh, guys?" Skylar called out, but the two have already walked away. „Guys, hey don't injure them... Guys!" she sighed. „Agh, who cares. Nobody listens to me anyways."

 **xXx**

„Hahahah! Did you see their faces? Absolutely priceless!" Toy Bonnie and Goldie laughed while at Party Room 4.

„Best idea ever." Goldie chuckled. „But, do you think they'll figure out it was us?"

„No way. They're too stupid for that." Toy Bonnie said.

„Who do you call stupid, stupid?"

The two froze and turned around, only to see Bonnie and Springtrap glaring at them.

„Ehhh, hi guys? Did you have fun?" Toy Bonnie smiled nervously. Goldie looked like he was scared to death.

„As a matter of fact, we had." Springtrap said.

„And now we'll show you our definition of _Synthetic Agony._ " Bonnie punched one fist into his other.

Toy Bonnie and Goldie hugged each other in fear.

 **RAAAAOUGHHHRR!/ROOAAAAAUGHHHR!**

 **xXx**

Everyone at the Dining Area lift their noses from whatever they were into, only to see Toy Bonnie and Goldie being chased around by an angry Springtrap and Bonnie. They all were confused, but shrugged it off and continued with whatever they were doing.

„What's going on here?" Freddy asked Skylar, who simply sighed. She shrugged. Her answer didn't surprise him.

„Oh, it's just an another regular night at Freddy's."

They have already got used to that.


	56. Alone in the Pirate Cove

*Deep long sigh* Okay, I've been answering questions simply coz I wanted to be polite and I felt obligated to answer them but I need to draw a line somewhere. Guys, **this is NOT a Q &A FanFic**. If I wanted to make one, I would've already made one. So please, stop sending me questions not relevant to the FanFic. I WILL answer to your questions, suggestions and comments but PLEASE PLEASE I don't want to turn this fanfic into a Q&A Fic. It was funny as it lasted, but now I'm just tired and I had to make up my mind: Do I want a Q&A Fic or do I want to focus on Our Little Horror Story? I decided it'll be Our Little Horror Story.

I will answer any of your questions and listen to your requests, but I think _I'll go crazy_ if I get an another question of the type ( _Insert Animatronic Name Here) why are you so cool?_ I'm always eager to hear who's your favorite Animatronic, but seriously, I need to draw a line somewhere. You can comment about your favorite Animatronic, write reasons why you love him/her, but seriously find a FanFic which does the Q&A stuff, because this one ain't that sort of fic. Or just PM me.

Thanks for your understanding.

The questions here are to satisfy people's curiosity about the Animatronics and the plot as well as to clear up some misunderstandings. Keep it that way. Now, to the questions:

 **Will the Drawkills appear?:** Counter question: what the hell are drawkills?

 **And the Shadows?** : They have already appeared in the FNaF 2 Arc, i.e the part where Skylar had to play through FNaF2. They were again mentioned in the FNaF3 Arc, where Sky assumed they might be connected to the Spring suits.

 **Note to DJ Kamza:** There'll be an another prank war chapter. A Halloween themed one though.

 **Can Mangle still play the static sound despite being fixed?:** Yes. Yes, she can.

 **Is there going to be a chapter based on Freddy?:** Of course there will be one. However, the Freddy-centric chapter will come with the Puppet and Springtrap-centric chapter, instead of being the mini-arc with Chica, Bonnie and Foxy (this and the past chapters).

 **Note to Daughter of Aritmas:** I know about that speculation, but I believe the Puppet wasn't inhabited by the mother (as it's said in It's Been So Long) but by the kid who got killed in the Mini-Game by Purple Guy outside the pizzeria. And I called that kid Peter.

 **Note to D3n14l:** Springtrap is a horror attraction Animatronic who was before left at the Safe Room and then got inhabited by Purple Guy. No wonder why he's so scary. Also, he ain't afraid of Puppet (if you've read the end of the FNaF3 Arc, you'll see that Puppet is/was afraid of Springtrap, along with the rest of the Animatronics). Also, people confuse Toy Bonnie for a girl due the eye-lashes, make-up and the fact he's called Bonnie. (If anything, watch PewDiePie's Let's Play).

 **Note to Xxwds-teh:** Woa! That's an interesting question and I can confirm that in some way, the Animatronics will play FNaF. Okay, they won't actually play it as in using the computer and playing the game, but it'll be more like watching someone on Let's Play playing the game. And that game will be FNaF 4. I think I'm probably the only person who'll manage to get a camera and a monitor into Five Nights at Freddy's 4. ;D

Now, after this chapter, the Josh-centered chapters follow and after that, we have again the FNaFB parody part three.

This one is dedicated to Foxy and has a lot of singing. The opening lyrics belong to the song **The Foxy Song** by **Groundbreaking.** The songs sung by Freddy, Chica and Bonnie in-universe are: **Survive the Night** by **MandoPony** , **Five Nights at Freddy's (Groundbreaking Remix Version)** by **The Living Tombstone/Groundbreaking** , **Showtime** by **Madame Macabre ft. Mr. Creepypasta** and finally **Noticed** by **MandoPony.**

The chapter is titled **Alone in the Pirate Cove.**

 **Enjoy, read and review! :D**

* * *

 **Night 55:**

 **Hey mate, Foxy here**

 **Finally made it, don't you fear.**

 **I'm here to tell you all my tales,**

 **but someone is approaching near.**

 **I prefer to be alone in my dark pirate cove.**

 **But every now and again, I jump right out and then,**

 **go for the guard who just sits in the room.**

 **With no doors and no lights**

 **I will spell out his doom.**

 **But why do I find this pleasure in fright?**

 **I guess that's what happens when you don't see the light.**

 **I just hide in the shadow, this is a prison to me.**

 **How I'd love to get out just so I could be free!**

 **So I could be free!**

 **BUT THERE IS NO ESCAPING!**

 **[Instrumental]**

 **Dum-dum-dilly-dum-dum-dum**

 **Dum-dum-dilly-dum-dum-dum**

 **Dum-dum-dilly-dum-dum-dum**

 **Dum-dum-dilly-dum-dum-dum**

 **Dum-dum-dilly-dum-dum-dum**

 **Dum-dum-dilly-dum-dum-dum**

 **Dum-dum-dilly-dum-dum-dum**

 **Dum-dum-dilly-dum-dum-dum**

 **xXxXx**

 _„Let's try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And we're so sorry if we_

 _Give you all a little fright_

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as_

 _You survive the night"_

His ears jerked as he peeked out of the Pirate Cove, listening to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica singing.

 _„Let's try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And we're so sorry if we_

 _Give you all a little fright_

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as_

 _You survive the night!"_

Foxy liked to listen to his friends singing in his spare time. Even though he wasn't a singer and had his own stage, he always considered himself to be a member of the band. He saw Freddy stepping out, singing solo.

 _„Hey there!_

 _How ya doin'?_

 _Nice to meet you, are you new in town?_

 _Don't think i've seen you before_

 _It's great to see new faces around!_

 _And if you like it_

 _I can give a tour_

 _Of our enchanting wonderland_

 _New and improved without the doors!_

 _There's no escape but then_

 _Who would wanna leave?_

 _It's a fantastical paradise_

 _And it's not, make-believe!_

 _I'm so glad to have an other member of the band_

 _You're one of us now_

 _So let me take you by the hand!"_

Even though the lyrics obviously should've scared the kids, or at least their parents, nobody really payed attention to their meaning. Once Freddy finished the verse, Chica and Bonnie joined in.

„ _BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?_

 _WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?_

 _I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!_

 _MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS..._

 _TIME TO INVESTIGATE_

 _WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!"_

Still no reaction, except for intense listening. Mark did a pretty good job when writing the song. Foxy couldn't help but smile, seeing his friends and the kids being so happy to listen to the song.

 _„Let's try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And we're so sorry if we_

 _Give you all a little fright_

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as_

 _You survive the night!"_

What surprised Foxy was that Mark didn't only write one, but three theme songs for him (and making Bonnie jealous, as he had only two: _The Bonnie Song_ and _Synthetic Agony_ ). Apparently, Mark had a stroke of inspiration, seeing Foxy was the odd one out and found it really interesting, so Foxy got three songs: _Foxy's Tale, The Foxy Song_ and _Noticed_ along with the song Skylar presented him, _You Are a Pirate_ and his little tune _._

Freddy offered him to join them on the stage and sing along, but Foxy refused. He felt awkward. He was always a type of loner, always different than the others. He preferred to sing to himself and entertain children by telling them pirate-type stories. That has been always so and he wanted to keep it like that.

As Troy's host, Foxy was somewhere between Bonnie's mischievousness and Freddy's nononsensness. He would join Bonnie in tricking others, but he would draw a line when necessary. Or he would just do everything by himself. Just like he did all those years.

He was the last to join the Fazbear Gang (not counting Springtrap) and they were a bit surprised to see an Animatronic with a different stage and to top that, having a pirate attire and not being a singer like them. Foxy was a bit mischievous, quickly befriending Bonnie and would often land into trouble. He was also somewhat arrogant, due being the kids' most favorite Animatronic. They simply loved him and he would sometimes rub it into the other Animatronic's noses and brag about how popular he is.

However, being loved didn't save him from the kids' parents, who were afraid that his sharp teeth and hook might hurt the children. He was surprised when the parents whisked their children away from Foxy, fearing he might snap and try to hurt them. Due their parents, less and less children came to visit him.

And then came 1987. He felt like his heart was ripped out as he found out that he, along with the other Withers, wouldn't be used anymore on the Stage. To him, it seemed like the parents have won, pushing the management into replacing him with his new Toy counterpart, Toy Foxy. Just as the rest, he was angry and depressed about being replaced. He simply wanted to vent-out his anger on somebody. He got the opportunity on Night 2 while Jeremy did his shift.

He was told about the dangerous Night Guard, so he wanted to prove he wanted to protect children, not hurt them. His plan was to charge at the Night Guard, but due his sensors being damaged, the light would reset his memory and he'd just return to where it was. This continued, night by night, until he managed to scar Jeremy, but due 6 AM chiming, he got turned off and didn't wake up until next night.

Also, during that time, he met his counterpart, now known as Mangle. He was surprised that the children hated her and wanted him back and was stunned when he saw what they did to her. Yes, the kids were little monsters, but Mangle still cared about them. Somehow, this made Foxy realize that he couldn't rely on being popular and that that would save him from being scrapped.

He quieted down, smartened up. Now that he knew how strong light was his weakness, he would charge when the camera wasn't turned to him. Different than the others, who would eventually stop at the Office and then walk away, he would punch on the door, knowing well the Night Guard is inside. The electricity which streamed from the blast door through his body would reset him, but he'd try again and again until he'd get the Night Guard.

He also distanced himself from the other Animatronics. He felt that in this cruel world, he was on his own. After being Refurbished, it turned out he was the one who got damaged the most. Fearing he might hurt somebody, the staff put him Out of Order. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie also distanced themselves from Foxy, not knowing how to interact with the fox pirate.

Still, Foxy didn't give up. If he couldn't interact with children, then he would punish whoever was responsible for hurting them. Fueled by Troy's rage, he continue his run night by night, until the pizzeria closed.

 _„We're waiting every night_

 _To finally roam and invite_

 _Newcomers to play with us_

 _For many years we've been all alone_

 _We're forced to be still and play_

 _The same songs we've known since that day_

 _An imposter took our life away_

 _Now we're stuck here to decay_

 _Please let us get in!_

 _Don't lock us away!_

 _We're not like what you're thinking..."_

Foxy looked up at his friends. He smiled, happy that everything had a good ending. After Skylar came, things got better for the Animatronics. Not only did Skylar persuade Mike to repair him, she also managed to bring the Animatronics and the spirits the peace they wished for so long. She taught him how friends are important and how he can't do everything on his own. Foxy listened to her, realizing that no matter what, the other 'bots would always back him up. Heck, he even managed to end his fiendship with Bonnie and Mangle.

 _„...Join us, be our friend_

 _Or just be stuck and defend_

 _After all you only got:_

 _Five Nights at-_

 _*Chorus Remix*"_

Life was wonderful now... Or at least, Foxy thought so.

He suddenly saw Tracy, Tim and Adrian running into the pizzeria and looking around in panic. Foxy stepped out of the Pirate Cove. It was September and for them, school started, so they had their backpacks. The three saw Foxy and ran to him.

„You gotta help us!" Tim said, tearing.

„Can we hide in the Pirate Cove?" Adrian followed.

„Thank you!" Tracy said and the three got inside, placing the Out of Order sign in front of it and closing the curtains. Even before Foxy could say anything.

Foxy was dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on or why the three pre-teens looked so scared.

 _„...It's like there's so much more_

 _Maybe you've been in this place before_

 _We remember a face like yours_

 _You seem acquainted with those doors!"_

„Guys, what's goin' on?" Foxy asked, slightly opening the curtains.

„Reese and his gang are after us. Please don't tell him where we are." Tracy said.

„What happened?" Foxy asked.

„Tim accidentally spilled his noodles we had for lunch at school over Reese and he wanted to beat him up, so I and Tracy backed Tim and now Reese and his friends want to beat us all up to bloody pulps." Adrian said.

„Don't ya worry mates, I won't tell 'em a thin'. However, ya can't stay 'ere forever." Foxy said.

„I believe we can." Tim said and froze when he heard somebody shouting his, his sister's and his best friend's name. „Close the curtains!"

Foxy closed the curtains and looked around. He saw a aurburn haired guy and three others looking around, obviously searching for the trio hiding in the Pirate Cove.

 _„...Join us, be our friend_

 _Or just be stuck and defend_

 _After all you only got:_

 _Five Night at Freddy's!_

 _*Chorus Remix*"_

Foxy frowned. Tracy, Tim and Adrian were his friends, and though the Animatronics had a rule that they won't hurt the costumers, there was a rule above that. If somebody hurts their friends, they're done for and nothing else matters.

 _„...We're waiting every night_

 _To finally roam and invite_

 _Newcomers to play with us_

 _For many years we've been all alone_

 _We're forced to be still and play_

 _The same songs we've known since that day_

 _An imposter took our life away_

 _Now we're stuck here to decay!"_

He decided to play polite first and approached the four.

„'ello and welcome ta Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Captain Foxy! How may I help ya?" Foxy asked.

„Ow, shut up you overgrown dog." Reese said. He ignored Foxy and looked around. „Where are they?"

„Well, I saw them running inside." One of his friends said.

„Maybe they got out." The other friend said.

„I doubt that. Let's split up and search for them!" Reese said.

Foxy frowned. He just couldn't tell them to go away as they didn't do anything. However, he decided to keep an eye on them. And perhaps inform Mike. He couldn't tell Chica, Freddy and Bonnie what's going on as they still were singing. He went back to the Pirate Cove.

„Are they gone?" Tim asked.

„No. But don't ya worry. I'll make sure they won't bother ya again." Foxy said. „Just stay 'ere."

He then sneaked down to the West Hallway to the Office. Mike was reading a newspaper, occassionally looking at the monitor.

„Oi, Mike, I need ya help!" Foxy said.

„What is it?" Mike asked.

„Remember Tim, Tracy and Adrian?" Foxy asked.

„You mean that trio who almost broke the Monitor at Fazbear's Fright? Yeah, what is it?" Mike asked.

„They're 'ere, hidin' from some bullies." Foxy said.

„Did the bullies break something? Or someone?" Mike asked.

„No." Foxy shook his head.

„Okay. I can't do anything now, but I'll keep an eye on them. You too." Mike said.

„No problem, mate." Foxy salutated and left.

Mike looked at the Monitor, seeing the curtains of the Pirate Cove being slightly open. Probably where the teens were hiding.

 **xXx**

 _„...Crank those gears,_

 _the music is in me_

 _Been a real long day_

 _And we're dying to be free_

 _Don't stop now,_

 _'cause I can guarantee_

 _When the silence drops_

 _we're the last thing you'll see!"_

Reese and his gang were angry because they lost their main targets. So they found new ones. There were a couple of kids, near the Pirate Cove, playing with some foam swords. The spot was out of sight for Mike and the Animatronics, so they didn't know what was going on

 _„.._. _Don't you feel even a little regret?_

 _I can't see it in your eyes, so judgment you'll get_

 _Hunt you down, doesn't this seem familiar?_

 _We'll trade our lives for one that's bigger"_

„Haha, step back Captain Drake! Coz I, Captain Foxy, am the unbeatable pirate and you can beat me!" said a little boy with an eye-patch and a foam sword covered with plastic.

„Hey, why can you be Captain Foxy? I want to be Captain Foxy! Drake always loses!" the other boy pouted.

„Guys, stop quarreling." The girl acompaning them groaned.

„Hello guys! Watcha doing?"

The two boys and the girl turned around and saw Reese and his gang staring at them with large grins on their faces.

„Ugh, um, playing?" The girl stuttered.

„What, with these?" Reese grabbed a sword and started to bend it. „Those aren't even real!"

„Please, stop bending it, you'll break it!" One of the boys cried out.

„Owww, I'll break it? Does the baby want his little toothpick back?" Reese and his friends laughed. He then broke the sword.

„No..." The boy started to cry, with Reese and his gang laughing and laughing.

 _„...Springs recoil, your time is nearly out_

 _You got one percent and no one can hear you shout_

 _All goes black, you hear the motors roar_

 _Been a real fun game, but we're breaking down that door!"_

„Reese, stop it."

The four turned around and saw Tracy, Tim and Adrian. Despite the three being scared of the four, they didn't want to see the gang picking up on someone else.

„Oh, hey, look, there are the little cowards!" Reese said, grinning slyly. Tracy, Tim and Adrain shuddered. „Decided to face me now?"

„Yes." Tim said firmly.

„Like a friend said, we can't run away all the time." Tracy said.

„Though, we brought some help." Adrian said.

 _„...Oh what a shame that thing turned out this way_

 _Forgive me_

 _But you really got to pay up for the suffering you're caused us_

 _Join into the childrens chrous!_

 _SQUEAK!_

 _Hahaha..."_

The four teens suddenly heard steps behind them and turned around. They shook in fear as behind them was a fox, glaring at them with his black eyes.

„Anything you want to say?" Foxy gave them a slasher grin which could belong to a serial killer.

 _„Crank those gears, the music is in me_

 _Been a real long day and we're dying to be free_

 _Don't stop now, 'cause I can guarantee_

 _When the silence drops we're the last thing you'll see"_

Reese's friends shook in fear. It was one thing to see the goofy fox offering help, but this time, he looked like he was on a killing-spree. And he looked quite cheerful as well. They knew about the rumors about the killer Animatronics and they didn't want to end up as their next victims. Everyone, but Reese stepped back.

„Ha, you don't scare me!" Reese said.

Suddenly, Foxy grabbed his shirt with his hook and lift him. Reese's eyes widened in fear.

 _„Springs recoil, your time is nearly out_

 _You got one percent and no one can hear you shout_

 _All goes black, you hear the motors roar_

 _Been a real fun game, but we're breaking down that door!"_

„Listen ya little rat. I have enough of seein' ya terrorizin' my mates. Do ya know what happened ta the last one who did that?" Foxy said. Reese shook his head in fear. „I stuffed 'im into a suit. And if ya don't want ta end up as 'im, ya better leave my friends alone! Or else I'll get ya and ye'll be walkin' the plank! UNDERSTOOD?!"

„Y-yes Mr. Fox!" Reese stuttered, shaking like crazy.

„Goodie, now get yer asses outta 'ere!" Foxy growled at them.

He let Reese fall on his butt. He and his friends stared at the fox in fear and then ran away once Foxy started to screech at them.

 _„..._

 ** _Freddy:_**

 _Come back to see us real soon!_

 ** _Freddy, Chica and Bonnie:_**

 _And thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbears!_

 _He He He He He!"_

„That was awesome!" Tracy said. „You totally scared them!"

„I just taught 'em a lesson." Foxy turned to the two boys and the girl. „Are ye alright?"

„Yeah. We're fine." The boy with the broken sword replied. „But, they broke my sword."

„Don't ya worry matey. There's one at the Backstage. I could get you one." Foxy said. He looked up and saw Mike looking at him with a smile on his face.

„Oi, Mike, could ya get a sword fer me little friend over 'ere?" Foxy said. Mike sighed, but did what he said.

They suddenly realized just how quiet it was. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie finished their gig and were walking over to them.

„Hi, what happened?" Chica asked. „We saw those teens running out."

„Captain Foxy helped us to beat the bad guys!" The little girl exclaimed.

„Aww, it was nothin'." Foxy said.

„Speaking of which, does Captain Foxy wish to join us on the stage?" Freddy asked.

„Wait, you can sing?" Tim asked.

„Umm, well, Mark got me a few songs but I don't wanna..."

„But you should!" The other boy exclaimed.

„Yeah, it would be pretty cool to see you singing!" Tracy added.

„Really?" Foxy blinked in surprise.

„YEAH!"

Freddy put his hand on Foxy's shoulder.

„After all, you're a member of this band." Freddy said.

Foxy smiled and nodded.

„Alright!"

„YAAAAAAAY!"

 **xXx**

Both adults and children were surprised when the music started to play and were even more surprised to see Foxy on the Show Stage and holding Freddy's microphone, with Freddy, Chica and Bonnie being his back-up singers. Instantly, the kids ran over, along with Tracy, Tim and Adrian as seeing the fox sing was literally a once in a life-time event.

Foxy was nervous, but decided to go along.

 ** _*Foxy*_**

 _All I wanted was to be on the stage_

 _But I'm living my dreams_

 _From inside of a cage_

 _Don't look away_

 _Don't turn your back_

 _Don't you dare disengage_

 _Joints are rusty,_

 _Tank is empty,_

 _Now I'm running on rage_

 ** _*with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica*_**

 _All alone on Pirate Cove_

 _It drove me half insane_

 _Even if you'll never hear,_

 _I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain_

 ** _*Foxy_** *****

 _But I just want to be noticed_

 _I only crave your gaze_

 _But when you look away_

 _From my display_

 _It sends me in a craze_

 _'cause I just want you to notice_

 _I just want everyone to know_

 _But now my heart is dark_

 _My bite is worse than my bark,_

 _I just wanna put on a show_

 ** _*with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica*_**

 _I just wanna to be noticed_

 _I just wana to be noticed_

 _I just wanna to be noticed_

 _I just wanna put on a show!_

 ** _*Foxy takes a deep breath*_**

 _All I wanted was to play in the band_

 _Even if it was challenging_

 _With a hook for a hand..._

 _You never listened_

 _Never bothered_

 _Never looked my way_

 _It's only fair for me to visit you_

 _And make you pay!_

 ** _*with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica*_**

 _All alone on Pirate Cove_

 _It broke my heart in two..._

 _You never came to see me_

 _So now I'm coming to see you_

 ** _*Foxy*_**

 _But I just want to be noticed_

 _I only crave your gaze_

 _But when you look away_

 _From my display_

 _It sends me in a craze_

 _And I just want you to notice_

 _I just want everyone to know_

 _But now my heart is dark_

 _My bite is worse than my bark,_

 _I just wanna put on a show..._

 ** _*with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica*_**

 _I just wanna to be noticed_

 _(I just wanna to be noticed)_

 _I just wanna to be noticed_

 _I just wanna to be noticed_

 _I just wanna put on a show!_

 _I just wanna to be noticed_

 _I just wanna to be noticed_

 _I just wanna to be noticed_

 _I just wanna put on a show..._

 ***Foxy grins***

 _...for you..._

 _Hahahah, aghrrrr..._

The entire restaurant applauded him. Now, Foxy felt like he truly belonged here. This was his family. This was his home.

He wasn't alone anymore.


	57. Stay Away From Me

Thanks for the reviews and letting me know what drawkills are. Since they're not canon (unless Scott says so) they won't appear in this fanfic.

I'm glad you liked the Foxy chapter. He really is like a _big bro_ who _protects_ others. (Now fast forward to FNaF 4 - who wears the Foxy mask?)

I found Scott's message on TV Tropes (yeah, that's the site where I get all my info) and I think the toon 'bots are adorable (although there are a lot of people describing them on the Nightmare Fuel page). I heard of the game **FNaF World** and am quite excited about it.

Concerning the successor (an AU spin-off), my main plan is to let it be a Supernatural/Horror genre fic as although it is said the new game will be lighthearted, this IS FNaF we're talking about. I will probably put it in, however, I need more info about it. All I currently know is that'll be a RPG game with all 'bots appearing. I also plan to let all 'bots appear in the successor, so we solved one thing. However, the successor will have it's base in the first four games. (Continuing from where FNaF 3 left).

This fanfic, Our Little Horror Story will stop just like the game stopped at the Thank You message. The FNaF 4 Arc (ie the last, ending arc) will focus on FNaF 4 gameplay, story and the Nightmares and the Child. Once the arc is over, the fic is over and I'll start the new fanfic which will focus more on the story and trying to solve it. I will again attempt to add all the elements from the games into it.

Just trust me. ;-) I know what I'm doing.

Speaking of which, this chapter has serious mood whiplash. The last one was happy and heartwarming. This one will have a sudden change, so beware. Just a few more chapters and FNaF 4 will start and then you can begin the countdown to the end. Also, this one debunks people's theories about Josh.

The song is **Stay Away From Me** by **NateWantsToBattle** and this ain't Skylar telling the 'bots to stay away from her, but telling it a certain other person.

Also, I believe it would be cruel to tell you to enjoy it. There's nothing to enjoy.

You'll see why.

* * *

 **Night 56:**

 **Guess it's true,**

 **That I'm scared of a five night job**

 **It's only three and I'm almost out of power**

 **These nights no they never seem to end**

 **Now I need you to leave 'til 6 am**

 **Oh stay away from me**

 **Or else I'm soon to be**

 **A robot slave inside Freddy**

 **So stay away from me**

 **When the hell did he leave the cove?**

 **Draining all of my power banging on the door**

 **Deep down I know it's gonna hurt**

 **When I get stuffed in a suit and I'm put to work**

 **Oh stay away from me**

 **Or else I'm soon to be**

 **A robot slave inside Freddy**

 **So stay away from me**

 **xXxXx**

There were no visitors at Fazbear's Fright today. Mark was convinced that Springtrap scared them all away. The latter was pretty sure that that was the case, but that the adrenaline junkies would eventually return. After all, this IS a horror attraction and if he successfully scared off the visitors it meant he did a good job. So he and Mark basically spent the afternoon playing card games in th Office.

„You have a seven?" Mark asked.

„Nope. Draw a card." Springtrap replied. „You have a nine?"

„Nope, draw a card." Mark replied. He glanced at the Monitor. „Still nothing."

„They're probably on therapy." Springtrap chuckled. „I did a pretty good job."

„If you ask me, it was _too good._ " Mark said. „Maybe you should tone it down a bit."

„Nope."

Mark frowned. He sighed and carried on with the game. That's until they heard strange banging noises.

„I swear if that's BB again, I'll take that sign from him and shove it down his mouth." Springtrap growled.

Mark checked the Monitor. However, it was filled with static. He went over to the MP and rebooted the cams. Then he checked the cams.

„I don't see anything," he said.

„Have you checked the Air-Vents?" Springtrap asked.

„Already on it." Mark said. „Nope, nothing."

Then suddenly, the alarm started blarring with the red light flashing.

„Springtrap, is this your doing?" Mark asked, half-yelling due the alarm being loud.

„No!" Springtrap replied. Mike checked the system again. This time, everything (the cams, the audio and the vents) failed. So he rebooted all of them.

„What. The. Hell?" Mark was confused. „Mike said he repaired that thing."

„Perhaps he did a lousy job." Springtrap said.

„No way. He checked it several times. The only reason why the thing would fail is when somebody tampers with it..." Mark's lips formed a small _O_ as he trailed off.

„What is it?" Springtrap asked.

„Mike told me he saw somebody sneaking around the pizzeria, particulary near the Offices. He told the guy off and forbid him to come to the pizzeria ever again." Mark said.

„Who was it?" Springtrap growled.

„Some guy named Josh..."

„Well, good thing I wasn't there. Because he'd be living at the graveyard then." Springtrap said.

„So, he's Sky's delusional friend?" Mark asked. Springtrap didn't answer. „I take that as a yes. I also heard that you and him have an ongoing feud about who's going to be Sky's boyfriend..."

„Would you shut up?!" Springtrap hissed at him.

„Hey, calm down. Ok? That's what Puppet told me when he told me about a list of things which tick you off." Mark explained.

„Puppet's an idiot. Then only reason I tolerate him is coz Sky's saying so. Otherwise, he'd be done for." Springtrap said.

„So you do like her." Mark said.

„Tell me which Animatronic doesn't?" Springtrap countered it.

„Dude, I'm not talking about that." Mark sighed. „Even if it is surprising to see you having a crush on her, I guess that it's ok. After all, she is attractive..."

He trailed off once he saw Springtrap's death glare. Yeah, he shouldn't have said the last part.

„Um yeah... Hey, I'm not interested in her in any romantic way, seriously. After what happened to my last relationship, I don't want to get involved into any in the near future. But I'm just saying, as a guy to a... sentient Animatronic, if you need any advice, you can ask me. Besides, it's not like it's some big secret. And I saw that she favors you. A LOT." Mark said.

They were standing there in silence (Mark praying for his life the Hybrid won't turn against him). Springtrap finally sighed.

„You forgot one thing. Sky's happiness is top priority. So she'll be the one deciding what to do."

Mark simply nodded.

 **xXx**

The girl in question sighed. She looked at the address again. Yep, she was at the right place. Now she needed to gather the courage to investigate.

Her mother sent her a message this morning. She found her father's new number and address and let Skylar decide if she wants to visit her father or not. Gabrielle didn't want to have anything to do with her ex-husband, so she didn't call him. Skylar wanted to call him first, but as she typed in the number, something prevented her to press the call button.

So she took the two hour bus drive to the town where he father now lived. She was currently standing in front of his new house. It was in relatively normal looking middle-class neighbourhood. All she had to do is cross the street and knock on the door and ask about her father. She wondered if he would remember her. After all, 9 years have passed since the last time she had seen him.

Suddenly, she heard a car coming down the street and she hid quickly behind a tree. The car pulled into the driveway in front of the house. Sky peeked out, only to see a man in a business suit exiting the car.

Her eyes widened. No doubt, this was her father. And he looked like he finally got himself a job and a life.

The door opened and Skylar saw two toddlers running out, one being a girl about 4 and the other a 2 year old boy.

„Daaaaaddy!"

Skylar's heart started racing. Did they just call him _daddy_?

He kissed and hugged both of them, calling the girl Mary and the boy Jacob. Out of the house came a woman, probably their mother. To Skylar's relief, she wasn't the woman who was her father's lover nine years ago.

She kissed him as well, greeting him and saying how lunch was ready. The two toddlers hopped around, obviously wanting to tell him what they did that day.

All in all, it was a picture of a happy family.

Skylar was stunned. So, her father started a new life and a new family? That would mean that Mary and Jacob were her step-sister and step-brother. Her eyes filled with tears.

They looked so happy. This family was partially hers. She wanted to step out, call her father _daddy_. She wanted to run into his arms and cry.

She did a step... and stopped. She stared at them, wide eyes, as they entered the house talking and chuckling.

She couldn't do that.

She suddenly felt like an intruder here.

She wasn't supposed to be here at all. This wasn't her family. This wasn't her life. The man there, yes, he was related to her, but he wasn't her father. Not anymore.

She stepped back, gulping and swallowing her tears.

This wasn't her life. She had to accept it. She will never be a part of a family like this one is. Her family was ripped apart. Her father took a new path, and she took hers.

She should've never come here.

Suddenly, her father exited the house. Apparently he forgot his jacket in the car. He opened it and took it out, having the feeling he was watched.

He rose his head and looked around, his eyes widening at what he saw.

„Skylar?"

Suddenly, he heard his kids shouting and turned his head back to the house. The next time he looked back to the tree, the person he thought it was his eldest daughter, vanished. He stared for a while, but then shrugged it off.

„Agh, I probably imagined it."

Whistling happily, he entered the house.

 **xXx**

Springtrap was alone at Fazbear's Fright. Since there wasn't anybody there, Mark got off duty earlier and left. Springtrap was sitting in the chair, staring at the little plushie Skylar made for him. Okay, he had to admit, he had a crush on the girl and he knew she probably felt the same for him. But still, this was her decision and he would simply follow along.

Suddenly, he heard steps.

He stood up, only to see an exhausted Skylar standing at the entrance to the Office. She looked like she had been crying.

„Sky, what is it?" He approached her.

The girl looked like she'd tear again. Suddenly, she lunged forward and hugged him tightly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Springtrap had no idea what was going on, but hugged her back, figuring something bad happened to her and she needed comfort.

„It'll be okay... Don't worry..."

Standing in silence, minutes passed. Finally the girl let go and sat down, the Hybrid next to her.

„What's the matter?" he asked her in a comforting manner.

„I-I saw my father. He has a new family. A new life. He left me and mum behind." Skylar said, trying to whip her tears.

„I see." Springtrap muttered, wondering what to say. The girl leaned on his shoulder, gripping his tattered arm. Springtrap knew she was pretty upset, as he had to go through many loses during her life. „Y'know, you left him behind as well. I believe your father never realized how amazing his daughter is. He didn't deserve you. And now, you have a new family. Everybody here loves you. Don't ya forget it."

She smiled weakly.

„Yes... you're right..." she closed her eyes.

Springtrap was relieved he managed to calm her down. Skylar looked like she was sleeping in his arms, but she was just resting after going through all the emotional pain. He felt that he had to do something more for him. Perhaps, he could convince the others to throw her a little party or something like that.

Anything to make her feel important again.

 **xXx**

Skylar looked at the mirror in her bedroom. After pouring out all her emotions and crying, she got a grip on herself and apologized to Springtrap for upseting him. Though, the hare didn't mind it at all and even looked quite cheerful that she choose him to be the one who'd comfort her.

Once she got home, she ate and took a shower. Feeling clean and satisfied, she smiled. She felt a bit stupid for crying over some trivia like her father leaving her and her mom. The two never got along and their marriage was anyways doomed to fail. And Spring and all the other Animatronics (as well as Mark, Mike, Jeremy and even Katie) showed her that they're her new family and that they care about her and that they will never leave her alone.

She was happy she could spend another night with them.

She exited her apartment complex and walked to the pizzeria. It was a chilly September night, but it wasn't so cold either, so a little stroll would probably do her some good.

Although, she couldn't let go of the feeling she was being watched.

 **xXx**

„Hello? Guys!"

Skylar yelled as he entered the pizzeria. Usually, the 'bots would be practically at the door to greet her. However, this time, nobody showed up.

„Freddy? Chica? Foxy? Bonnie?" she called out as she took the entrance to the Animatronics Area. „Hello? Guys?!"

No answer.

She entered the Dining Area and looked at the Show Stage. The 'bots were standing there, their heads lowered. As if they were turned off.

„Freddy?" she slowly approached them, feeling something was wrong.

She froze when she heard steps behind her.

She turned around.

„Darling, I'm hooooooome!"

Skylar gulped as she saw Josh at the Dining Area.

„What are you doing here?!" she yelled at him.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of a blade and Josh pulled behind his back a large kitchen knife out. She gulped, shivering.

„J-josh, what are you doing?" she asked.

Now, she was scared. Yes, she was good at self-defense, but seeing Josh's mad smile, that wide slasher grin and him holding the large knife pointed at her made her realize her self-defense lessons wouldn't be enough.

AND WHY THE HELL WEREN'T THE ANIMATRONICS REACTING?!

Josh slowly approached her.

„Oh, your friends aren't coming to help you? Can you really call them your friends?" Josh asked, flashing a creepy grin. Skylar backed away.

„W-what did you do to them?" she asked.

„Turned them off. After all, they're just a bunch of _robots..."_ his voice turned to a higher-pitch. „And now, that we are all alone, we can finally dance, right? A little waltz between a guy and his girl."

„I'm not your girl and I'll never be!" Skylar yelled at him.

Josh frowned.

„BEEEP! Wrong answer!" he said. „Since you answered wrong, you'll have to pay."

He rose the kitchen knife.

Skylar gulped, shaking as her gut feeling told her to run.

Josh yelled at her and lunged forward. Skylar quickly turned around and ran, attempting to dodge Josh's knife.  
„You'll be MINEEEEEEEEE...!"

Skylar kicked a chair at him. It did stop him for a second, but he continued. She attempted to dodge his slashings, trashing the entire Dining Area in the process.

She realized she was on her own, he friends couldn't help her. And Josh was a psycho. A sick delusional sociopath.

He lunged with the knife at her, barely missing her. She managed to kick it out of his hands and away, but fell down. Instead of going after the knife, he grabbed her by the hair and kicked her into the wall.

Skylar let out a blood-chilling scream.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHHH!"

 **xXx**

„SKYLAR!"

Springtrap yelled from inside the Safe Room and Fazbear's Fright. Somebody locked him inside and he couldn't get out. He heard the sounds of fighting from above and had to figure out what to do. Suddenly, he remembered something, cursing that he didn't come up with that earlier.

He crawled through the air-vents upstairs.

He got out and entered the Kitchen, hearing Skylar letting out an another horrifying scream.

He opened the door, seeing the girl lying on the floor, beaten up and Josh picking up the knife and approaching her. He stepped on her belly, holding the knife above her.

On Skylar's face was a cut on her cheek and she had several more on her arms and chest. Josh licked the blood-covered knife, licking his lips.

„Mmmmm,... Once I'm done with you, I'll join you. And then we'll be forever together. What do you say about that?"

Skylar stared at him with a look which showed pure terror. She was never so much afraid in her entire life.

And now, she would die of the hands of somebody she thought he was her friend.

„Seee yaaaa!"

The knife came down.

„LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE YOU SICKO!"

Josh had a split second to look up before he got punched into the face by Springtrap. He flew back, letting his knife fall. Springtrap looked at Skylar, helping her up.

„Are you okay?" he asked. The girl didn't answer. She was shaking in fear. Blood was streaming down her cheek and there were bloody spots on her clothes.

Springtrap looked at Josh, who stood up. His nose was broken and the blood was streaming down it, his mouth and his chin, dripping on the floor.

„You again!" Josh hissed. „You just had to take away my true love!"

Springtrap's eyes flashed red for a moment and turned back to green-grey.

„Shut up jackass! I have enough of this!" Springtrap growled, filled with rage.

Screw the rules, he was going to kill the guy.

Instead, he got clocked by a chair Josh flung at him, thanks to the adrenaline in his body, knocking him out.

„Springtrap!" Skylar screamed in terror. She saw Josh approaching her and picked the knife up.

Her hands were shaking as she pointed it at him. Every step he made forwards, she took one backwards, until she felt the cold wall behind her.

„My... love..." Josh gave a slasher grin and lunged forwards.

Skylar stared at him as he ran at her, frozen on spot.

She saw the blood spraying like a fountain when Josh got accidentally stabbed.

She let go of it, staring at him stumbling backwards. Even he couldn't believe what happened. He stared at the girl and then at the knife in his stomache, the blood creating a poodle on the floor. He was paralyzed and twisted the knife out, worsening the wound.

Then, he fell, his eyes turning back inside his head.

The knife fell out of his stiff hand and after a final moan, he was no more.

Skylar felt something wet streaming down her cheeks. She stared at Josh's corpse, her mouth wide open. She was crying. Her legs were feeling like pudding and she slid down the wall, sitting on the floor.

Springtrap, who managed to recover fast enough to see the entire scene, was just as shocked as Skylar was.

Did... did the girl just kill him?

He looked at her, noticing she was in a state of shock, unable to speak or scream. She was crying...

„Sky..." Springtrap muttered. He got up and ran over to her, hugging her and shielding her from the horrifiyng sight of the corpse. „It's okay, it's okay... It's over now... It's just a bad dream..."

Skylar continued to cry, the sound of her crying being her only response. She cried and cried, while Springtrap was im dismay. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how.

And none of the other 'bots woke up.

He wondered why, thinking quickly. They looked like they were turned off. However, if that was the case, where were Puppet and Goldie? He and those two were the only ones who couldn't be tampered with. Springtrap was a Hybrid and due having a corpse inside him, being all rotten, nobody could make modifications on him. Goldie was just a costume, no endo-skeleton, fueled by ghostly powers. And Puppet was... well, Puppet. No need to explain that.

Springtrap had to get help. He assumed Goldie and Puppet were probably trapped just as he was. His first thought was to get Puppet, as he was the one who knew how to handle such situations. However, he couldn't leave Skylar like that. She was in no shape to get moved around.

Still, he had to go...

„Skylee, I'm gonna get help. Just hold on. Please... I'll be back as soon as possible." He said.

The girl just nodded, still crying and shaking uncontrolablly. It just broke Springtrap's heart to see her like that.

He quickly got up and ran over to the Toys Area. Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, BB and Mangle were also turned off. However, he saw a large heavy box on the Gift Box where Puppet was. He saw Puppet banging against the lid, yelling and trying to get out. He pushed the box away, with Puppet jumping out.

„Alright, who the-?!" Puppet cut off mid-sentence after seeing Springtrap. He frowned. „What's going on?"

„We have a problem. And I need your help." Springtrap said.

Puppet wanted to snark back, but after seeing Springtrap being dead serious, he just nodded and followed the Hybrid, ignoring the fact none of the other 'bots were waking up.

The two got to the Dining Area. Puppet was stunned.

„Oh, no..."

The two got quickly to Skylar.

„You okay?" Springtrap asked her.

She stopped crying, had placed her head on her knees and hugged them, obviously not alright. She didn't respond.

„What happened here?" Puppet asked Springtrap after seeing blood all over the place and the corpse of the boy who bothered Skylar earlier.

„That psycho tried to kill her and would've succeeded if I didn't intervene. Skylar got hold of his knife and he ran at her, getting impaled on it. It was an accident." Springtrap explained. „Also, he somehow managed to turn everyone else off."

Puppet frowned.

„Good. You take care of her. I'll take care of everything else." Puppet replied.

„Ya want to stuff him into a suit?" Springtrap asked.

„No. No more ghosts." Puppet rose his head. „I'm calling Mike. And probably the ambulance."

He added as he noted that Skylar was bleeding as well.

„Good idea." Springtrap nodded.

While Puppet headed over to the phone to call Mike, Springtrap lift Skylar and brought her away from the corpse. He found a blanked at the Supply Closet and put it over her, hugging her tightly. She was still shaking, still being in a state of shock and not being able to respond aside glancing, nodding or shaking her head. She leaned on him, while he tried to calm her down.

„It'll be alright... everything will be alright..."

Puppet meanwhile managed to get Mike.

 _„Hello?"_ Mike groaned, sounding like he just woke up.

„Mike, get your arse over her now!" Puppet hissed over the phone.

 _„What the hell, Puppet? Why are you calling me?!"_ Mike asked.

„We have a problem. Get over here ASAP!" Puppet replied. Mike noted the tone of Puppet's voice.

 _„Okay. I'll be here in a few minutes."_ He said.

„Hurry!" Puppet hissed and quit the call.

He went back to the Dining Area, seeing Springtrap and Skylar sitting in the corner. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl going through all this.

He then went to the 'bots and turned them on, being the only one, aside the stuff and that _smartass sicko_ to know how to manipulate the 'bots.

There was a look of pure terror on Freddy's face when he saw the blood, the corpse and the state Skylar was in. Chica, Bonnie and Foxy followed close.

„What happened?" He asked, not believing what was going on.

„Seems like Sky's little friend returned to kill her, only to get killed himself." Puppet replied.

„What?!"  
The four were in disbelief.

„I called Mike, he should soon arrive so wait for him till I get the others." Puppet said.

„Okay." Freddy frowned and nodded.

The four got off their stages and went to Skylar, who was still shaking, but stopped crying. She looked exhausted. They also sat down, to be on her eye-level.

„Sky... are you ok?" Chica asked, almost whispering.

„She obviously ain't." Springtrap growled back. Chica looked upset by his aggressive response, but didn't mind. She knew he was angry and that it'll be better not to push the issue.

„So, she killed him?" Bonnie asked, with Springtrap shoting him a death glare. This made the lavender bunny shut up.

Springtrap then responded, as Skylar showed no reaction to any of the questions.

„He ran at her as she rose the knife. It was just an accident." He explained.

„It was just an accident." Freddy repeated dully.

Soon, the Toys arrived, all of them shocked by what they saw. Puppet explained them what happened and they kept their distance from the girl. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy joined them, leaving Springtrap to take care of the girl.

„What are we supposed to do now?" Toy Chica asked.

„Mike should soon arrive." Puppet said. „We'll leave that to him."

„Where's Goldie?" Mangle asked.

Now everyone realized they forgot about one 'bot.

They heard faint yells coming from the Backstage. Bonnie and Freddy went there, only to find Goldie trapped inside a circle of salt. He wasn't floating, but standing. Barely, as he had to push himself against a wall.

„Goldie, what happened?" Freddy asked.

„I have no idea. I guess the kids and Sky were right. Salt does have an effect on ghosts." Goldie said. Bonnie disturbed the circle, letting Goldie float again. He noticed their faces. „What's going on?"

„You'll see it soon." Freddy said.

They heard a new voice. Mike has arrived. And he was shocked as much as the 'bots were.

Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie caught him talking with Puppet who explained the situation to him. At the same time, Mike dialed the ambulance and the cops.

After all, this was a crime scene.

 **xXx**

The pizzeria was closed for the rest of the night and the entire next day. Skylar was brought to the hospital, while Scott and Mike talked to the police officers. Josh's body was brought away for examination. Mike called Gabrielle. The Animatronics were just horrified.

An another murder happened at Freddy's. Despite hoping there won't be any. And what's worse, it was Skylar who did it. It was an accident though, but nevertheless, she killed someone.

They had no idea what would happen next. All they could hope is that it would end well for them and for Skylar.

However, judging by what Freddy saw on Mike's face as he glanced at him, things would never be the same.

 **xXx**

 _„Sky... Sky?"_

Skylar's vision was blurry. She found herself waking up in a hospital bed, her cuts being sewn and having a big plaster on her cheek. She saw her mother and Mike looking at her. She tried to speak, but she couldn't.

She couldn't speak.

„Sky, please say something..." Gabrielle looked like she had been crying.

Skylar shook her head. She couldn't speak.

„Don't worry dear... everything's gonna be alright..." Gabrielle choked and tried to whip the tears which streamed down her cheeks. She held Skylar's hand. „It's gonna be alright..."

Skylar was also tearing and looked at Mike, who just sighed, having a sad expression on his face.

„Somebody wants to talk to you." He said. A man entered the room.

„I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'm Officer Charles Raymond." He said. He had brown hair and wore a trench coat, a white shirt and black pants. He showed them his badge. „Skylar Winchester, I need to talk to you."

Skylar looked at him with a tired expression on her face. She opened her mouth, trying to speak to him, but words wouldn't come out. She closed her mouth and looked down.

„I know you're currently in a state of shock, but I need you to tell me what happened tonight." He said, opening his note block.

Skylar shook her head. She couldn't.

She realized why.

She pointed at his note block and pencil. Raymond realized she wanted to write down something. He gave it to her and she scribbled something on it.

 _I CAN'T SPEAK_

Raymond rose his eye-brow.

„Sky, of course you can speak." Gabrielle said. However, she was worried. Skylar shook her head.

Mike gulped. He feared for the worst.

 _„_ She's mute." Mike said.

„What?" Gabrielle couldn't believe it.

„Think. She's was in put in a horrible situation and has a record of living through hell. It was only a matter of time till all the strain took tool on her. In this case, she lost her voice." Mike said. Raymond looked at Skylar.

„Can you write down what happened?"

She nodded and wrote down. However, what he didn't know was that she left out the part with Springtrap saving her. She just wrote how she fought Josh and how she kicked out his knife then grabbed it and he got impaled on it.

„Thank you." Raymond read through the notes. „Although, I'll probably come back later."

He exited the room,with Mike following him.

„Officer Raymond. I need to talk to you."

Raymond turned around.

„Do you know what's going to happen to her next?" Mike asked.

„I'm not sure. Even if it was an incident, she had killed somebody." Raymond said.

„It was self-defence and I already said that the guy was stalking her." Mike said.

„I know. We searched through his apartment and found hundreds of photos of her. Looks like he had been stalking her for several years."

Mike was speechless.

„However, we checked the cameras. All of them weren't working. We have no evidence or witnesses that she was just defending herself. I believe her, but some will think she killed him on purpose. She had a motive." Raymond said. „The investigation is still open."

Mike was furious. He knew well the girl would never kill somebody. He was glad that the Officer didn't focus on Freddy's due it's shady history, but she wished he could help Skylar.

Then he realized it that that won't be the case.

„There is a witness." Mike said.

„Really? Who?" Raymond frowned.

„I'll show you. However, you need to be at midnight at Freddy's." Mike said.

„That haunted pizzeria?" Raymond asked. Mike nodded. „Okay."

 **xXx**

The Animatronics were depressed. The restaurant would be closed for a few days, but they didn't mind. They feared for Skylar and what will happen to her. Scott informed them that, while Skylar is absent, Mike, Jeremy and Mark will take turns in watching over the pizzeria.

Tonight, they got Mike, who told them they'd have a guest. The 'bots didn't want to have anyone else here, being quite moody. Springtrap looked like he would snap and kill anyone who neared him.

Officer Raymond arrived at the pizzeria and walked over to Mike who was waiting for him.

„Why have you called me to come here?" Raymond asked.

„I'm sure you heard rumors about this pizzeria. And what happened here." Mike said.

„Yes. There was the case where five children went missing, probably killed. The killer was never caught and their bodies never found." Raymond said. „But what does that have to do with Mrs. Winchester's case?"

„Follow me." Mike said. The two got inside. What Raymond saw stunned him.

The Animatronics were roaming around, talking quietly to each other and looked pretty depressed. They rose their heads when they heard the two men entering the place.

„Who's this?" Chica asked.

„Guys, this is Officer Raymond. He's investigating Sky's case." Mike said. „Officer Raymond, here are your witnesses."

Rayomond looked quite stunned. Yes, he heard about the rumors, but he never though they would be true.

„Maybe you should sit, Mr. Raymond." Freddy walked up to him. He nodded, realizing he'll need a shot of some strong alcoholic bevarage after this.

„I can't stay long here. Mr. Schmidt told me there's a witness here, but I didn't..."

„...expect that the witness would be an Animatronic. We are aware of that. Just go with it." Puppet said.

„So, who is the witness?" Raymond asked.

„That would be me."

A bone-chilling voice came from the dark corner of the Dining Area.

Springtrap approached the Officer.

„My name is Springtrap." He said. „And all I can say is that, hadn't that guy been so stupid and killed himself, I would've been the one who killed him."

„What exactly happened?" Raymond asked him, taking out his noteblock.

„That idiot locked me down in a room at Fazbear's Fright and I heard screams coming from upstairs. I got up via an Air-Vent which leads to the Kitchen and saw him slicing and dicing Sky. Haven't I clocked him straight into his face, he would've killed her." Springtrap said.

Raymond didn't respond, but just wrote that down.

„And then what happened?" he asked.

„He threw a chair at me and knocked me out. Sky grabbed the knife and he lunged at her, getting stabbed. Then he died." Springtrap said. „I comforted Sky and got Puppet."

„You see sir, we're all robots. Sentient, but just robots. My guess is he knew how to turn us off, except for Puppet, Springtrap and Goldie." Freddy said. „That's why we couldn't help until Puppet woke us up."

„I also called Mike and he dialed the ambulance and the cops." Puppet added.

„I see." Raymond stood up.

„Is Sky in trouble?" Chica asked.

„I'm not sure yet, but I'll do anything in my power to help her." Raymond said. „Even though I can't really use this as an evidence. Nobody would really believe that an Animatronic is sentient enough to give me a witness account. Still, after what we saw, it seems like your friend had all right to use drastic measures to defend herself."

„What do you know?" Freddy asked.

„I shouldn't be sharing this, but I see she's really important to you. We searched through Mr. Damon's apartment. Apparently, he had hundreds of pictures of your friend, almost all of them being taken without her knowing it. He wrote diaries about how he wishes to be with her and try to murder her. Also, it seems like he was diagnosed with a mental disorder at early age. My best guess is that your friend won't be charged with murder. However, she'll have a hard time to get back on her feet." Officer Raymond said.

„What do you mean?" Springtrap asked.

„Skylar lost the ability speak due the trauma. She's mute now." Mike said.

The 'bots looked shocked. They all went silent.

„I will help you to clear your friends hands of the blood. But I can't help you with the rest..."

„Sky's a family member to us. We would do anything for her. Anything." Springtrap said.

„I know how you feel. I have a little daughter at home. I would do anything to protect her." Raymond said. „And I believe she'll need you as well. I wish you luck."

They just nodded, absent minded. Raymond was about to exit the place as he suddenly remembered something.

„I know it's probably not the best moment, but do you know what happened to the children who went missing here years ago and their murderer?" Raymond asked.

Springtrap's eyes flashed.

„Don't worry, they got their revenge. The murderer is long gone." Springtrap said.

Raymond noticed then the corpse inside the Animatronic.

He didn't say anything. He just left.


	58. Mechanical Instincts

First of all, I'm happy I managed to snap people out. (Yes, I sound now cruel). But truthfully, I just wanted that it isn't all sunshine and rainbows in this story (after all, it's called _Our Little **Horror**_ _Story)._ I wanted to remind you that there are still dangers to face and though Josh is out of the picture, the dangers won't end there. It's just the beginning... And Skylar is the **main attraction**.

 **The reason for Sky's breakdown:**

And yes, Josh is in Hell now. He got what he deserved. Now, what Skylar concerns, the reason she actually stopped talking ain't really because she _"_ killed" Josh or due her trauma from the past (gaining Annie's assurance she's not responsible for what happened and seeing the nights as a game certainly helped her to overcome that). Re-read the chapter and you'll see how she put a lot of emphasis on her family issues. She was still shaken from the experience to see her father having a family of his own and has forgotten about her. She ran to Springtrap to seek comfort and assurance she DOES still have a family. That's what's in her head the whole day. Fast forward to the night and she sees Josh attempting to murder her but _none of her family or friends are coming to save her._ That's what causes her breakdown (despite being told Josh turned them off). She was _told numerous times she's not alone_ and yet she _was all on her own_ at that very moment (at least, until Springtrap came and saved her). How would you react?

Now, onto this chapter, it is called **Mechanical Instinct** based on the song by **Aviators.** Mostly because a certain (or as seen in the past chapter, two) **Mechanical Instincts** saved the day. Not to mention that the survival instinct kicks also in. The other song is **Nightmare (Just Sleep, Just Dream)** by **NateWantsToBattle.** Put in context, there is a good reason why I put it in this chapter.

And I dare to say: ENJOY!

 **P.S.:** The next chapter which follows is Night in a Nutshell, Act III and then we'll get to see what Skylar's kidnapper (ie the guy who killed Annie) was doing and perhaps giving the 'bots a Big Damn Heros moment. And after that, the teasers for the FNaF 4 Arc will start. So, two more chapters, the third being the start of an new arc while still displaying the Mini-Arcs.

 _Oh, and Mangle is confirmed to be female! Look at the new image with the Chibi Animatronics!_

* * *

 **Night 57:**

 **Here, all alone in the darkness**

 **Why, can't I escape their soulless eyes?**

 **It's a lost cause now**

 **They've got my scent, and I can't get out**

 **Now, I'm afraid to look because**

 **They, are just the beasts to hunt me down**

 **With no way fight back, the night is already over**

 **Looks like I'd better run for my life**

 **I'll never be in one piece to see night five**

 **I've got eleven on my tail, with no time to think**

 **Of a way to survive Mechanical Instinct**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar spent two days at the hospital. Luckily, nobody pressed charges at her. Raymond informed Josh's mother about what happened and her reaction was somewhat... surprising.

„She called and apologized for what her son did. She said that he and her were abused by his father and after he died, Josh continued to abuse her and she wouldn't fight back." Gabrielle said while sitting on the bed. Skylar was just listening, but not replying. She tried, but couldn't. She just wasn't used to so much silence. „Remember how she fell down the stairs and had amnesia of what happened?"

Skylar nodded.

„She revealed how it was her own son who pushed her down the stairs and she pretended to have amnesia because she was ashamed of what her son turned into." Gabrielle said. Skylar looked surprised. „Yes. I know dear. Tragic, is it?"

Skylar frowned. Even though she couldn't speak anymore, she didn't have a hard time to get her mood or emotions noticed. And Gabrielle knew her daughter well so that she practically read Skylar's mind.

„She told me how, after he met you, he completely changed. He wasn't abusing her anymore, but became completely obsessed with you and was only talking about you. She hoped you'd have a good influence on him, but that didn't turned out right..."

Skylar pouted.

„The hell it didn't." Gabrielle knew what she thought.

Even though Josh was dead, he left quite an impact on her daughter. His mother was just an another victim, but still, she should've spoken up. Although she was offered to press charges against Skylar, she didn't and explained that maybe it was better this way for everyone. So the police closed the case and everyone moved on. Officer Raymond was quite helpful, assuring them how everything will be alright.

Skylar was supposed to be discharged from the hospital today. The wounds partially healed, at least the minor ones on her arm, but she would have a scar on her chest and one on her cheek. However, the doctor assured her that it could be fixed with some make-up.

She refused.

Earlier that day, Katie and Julia visited her, bringing flowers. They heard what happened and were worried. Katie tried to make Skylar talk by asking her countless questions about trivia, but the girl didn't answer. So they communicated via charades and Skylar even smiled when Katie said she was quite good at that now that she couldn't speak. Not to mention that Julia and Gabrielle became friends, seeing how their daughters got along very well (Katie basically had the role of Sky's little sister).

Mike, Jeremy and Mark also dropped by and Gabrielle also got introduced to them, showing happiness that Skylar found such good friends. They even bought her a chalkboard so she, since she couldn't talk, could at least write what's on her mind. They also informed her how the 'bots miss her and hope she'll soon return. Skylar was moved by their efforts to make her feel better.

She wanted to thank them, but all she could do is write a _Thank you_ on the board and draw some hearts around it. She missed her voice.

She was dressed up and ready to leave, with a huge plaster on her cheek. The doctor told her to return after a few days so they could remove it. Now she had scars on her arms, cheek, chest and the scars Foxy left on her shoulder when he bit her. Also, she felt guilty over Josh's death.

Oh, sure he did deserve it, but she didn't want to end it like that. Also, it was an accident. It's not like she swung the knife at him. She was also told how he stalked her for years. The guilt she felt faded with every minute, but the feeling about killing somebody would remain.

She sighed, gripping the chalk board. Her mother was carrying the bag with her clothes and Mike also dropped by to help. She was thankful that he was there.

„So, you got everything? Can we leave?" Mike asked.

„Yes, I think we can." Gabrielle said. Skylar wrote something on the board and showed them, rolling her eyes.

 _FINALLY!_

She was offered to visit a psychologist due the trauma she suffered, but she refused. They did a test with her, discovering she has an anixety disorder and severe depression along with her muteness, but Skylar refused any help. She just wanted to go home. Gabrielle and Mike didn't want to argue with her and the doctors couldn't help either. The psychologist told Gabrielle and Mike that there was hope, that Skylar might again talk. It was a slim chance, but she told them they should make her as comfortable as possible and perhaps spoil her a bit. She saw that the girl went through Hell and back (there was a recording of what happened 9 years ago) and was surprised she didn't have a breakdown earlier. As long as Sky's in a comfort zone, she'll be okay. She also perscribed some anti-depressive pills for the girl, who pouted, obviously not wanting to get hooked on meds.

She smiled when Mike said that Skylar pouting and being her stubborn self was a good sign. She considered it funny. Not to mention that he said that he'll miss the silence once Skylar starts to talk again. Gabrielle was surprised that the girl gave a wide grin instead of being upset. Apparently, this was her comfort zone and joking with her fellow co-worker was part of it.

Once at the apartment, Skylar spent the day doodling on the chalk board and watching TV while Mike and Gabrielle discussed what to do now. It was obvious Skylar was recovering fast, to everyone's surprise. Mike's explanation for that was that she'd been used to a life in hell and that she might suffer from breakdowns but would still make it through. Gabrielle was just glad Skylar wasn't suicidal.

 _I'm working at Freddy's – of course I'm suicidal! :P_

Skylar, who overheard the conversation, flashed the chalk board in front of her nose. Gabrielle was angry that Skylar was joking about the situation while Mike saw that the girl he knew was indeed coming back. It didn't help that Skylar gave them a sly grin. However, when Gabrielle showed her how annoyed she is, Skylar went to her room and shut the door.

„It'll take some time for her to recover." Mike said.

„I'm worried. Ever since she was little, she got often in trouble and would usually be the one ending up with bruises." Gabrielle said.

„I just know her for a couple of months, but I can see that anytime she was thrown down, she'd get up and fight back. She's probably the strongest person I've ever seen. Or perhaps the most stubborn. Whatever comes first." Mike gave her an assuring smile.

The two continued to talk, trying to figure out how to help the girl. She didn't take her meds and they knew they couldn't force her. They just hoped everything will get back to normal. Gabrielle made dinner, but nobody ate it. And Skylar wouldn't come out of her room.

The rest of the evening passed in silence. It was around 11 PM and Gabrielle fell asleep on the couch while Mike watched TV.

Then, he heard creaking.

„Hey..." he whispered to Gabrielle, who woke up, still half-asleep.

„Ugh, uh, what is it?" she looked around.

Then they saw her. Skylar's expression showed utter terror when they caught her in the act.

She was dressed in her old Night Guard uniform (due her new one being ripped by Josh, something she'll never forgive him) and was about to sneak out.

„Where do you think you're going?" Gabrielle asked, pretty annoyed. Skylar gave her a nervous smile, but then sighed and stepped up with a firm expression on her face.

She put the baseball cap with the Fazbear logo on it on her head and crossed her arms.

It was too obvious.

„Oh, no, you're not going back to work. Not in this state." Gabrielle said.

Skylar pouted, remaining stubborn.

„Wait a sec, maybe this is a good idea." Mike said. Gabrielle and Skylar looked at him, a bit confused. „Didn't that psychologist said you need to be in a comfort zone?"

„Yes she did." Gabrielle answered instead.

„Okay, and what makes you comfortable?" Mike asked Skylar. She smiled, took off the cap and pointed at the logo. „Being at the pizzeria, surrounded by the 'bots."

Skylar nodded rapidly. Indeed, she felt the most comfortable at the pizzeria.

„Even though,... you know what happened?" Gabrielle asked.

Skylar tilted her head sideways, as if she didn't understand what her mother said. She then shrugged and pointed at the logo again with a firm expression.

Yes, she wanted to go back to the pizzeria.

Gabrielle sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with her daughter. And perhaps, the Animatronics might know how to help Skylar.

She hoped so.

„Okay, we're going." She said.

Skylar smiled, turned around and made a small heel click.

So much about being depressed.

 **xXx**

At the pizzeria, Jeremy and Mark were surprised to see each other. They misread their schedules and thought they both were on Night Guard duty tonight. However, instead of arguing about it, they merely shrugged and went inside. Not like they had much to do.

The pizzeria had been throroughly cleaned and Raymond made sure none of this would get into the media. It's not like people cared. This was Fazbear's for Pete's sake! People tend to disappear (as long as they ain't their family members).

Still, it was sad for both of them to see the Animatronics so depressed. It was quite clear the 'bots adored the girl and the thought of her getting hurt was upsetting them. Even though they tried to kill her a few months ago, they got over it and now just wanted to protect her. However, they couldn't. They were lucky Springtrap managed to escape and save her, but still...

None of the 'bots were roaming tonight. Mark and Jeremy saw Freddy, Chica, Cakey and Bonnie sitting on the stage and staring dully at the ground or the air. The same was with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Muffin and Toy Bonnie. Foxy, Mangle and BB refused to leave the Pirate Cove, Kid's Cove and Game Area. Puppet spent the nights inside the Gift Box, winding the Music Box constantly up. Springtrap was at Fazbear's Fright, refusing to speak to anyone or even show himself and Goldie was nowhere to be found.

It was as if they were waiting for an execution.

Even though Scott could open Fazbear's again, there was no way the Animatronics would be able to do their job. They just couldn't. They felt they failed Skylar and felt guilty. They had no idea if she'll ever recover. They were very worried, unable to think off anything. It was...

"What the-?!" Bonnie muttered as he heard Toreador's March faintly playing. He blinked and looked at Freddy. "Freddy, that you?"

Freddy snapped out of his thoughts, hearing a remix of his own jingle playing.

"No." He said.

"But who-?!" Chica asked.

They looked down to the entrance. Skylar, accompanied by Mike and Gabrielle held up her mobile phone and let Toreador's March play. She waved while smiling.

"SKYLAR!"

Skylar put her fingers into her ears, showing they were pretty loud. Apparently, they were loud enough for the others to hear them coz not even a minute passed and the rest of the 'bots came running.

There was a whole commotion when they saw her. The 'bots were literally tackling each other to speak to Sky first. She was covered in questions, joy, apologies and relief. Only, there was one problem.

"You still can't speak."

Everyone turned around, just to see Puppet looking at Skylar.

"Pity." Puppet said. Skylar frowned.

"Puppet, leave her alone. She already went through enough trouble." Chica said, the rest agreeing with her. Puppet chuckled.

"If she fully recovered, she'd be able to speak now. But she's still mute. That's just... stupid." Puppet said.

"Puppet, shut up." Freddy told him calmly. He didn't.

"A Night Guard who can't even yell shouldn't work as a Night Guard. Perhaps you could work as a cashier." Puppet continued. Skylar glared at him.

"Puppet... shut up." Foxy hissed.

"Oh, it's such a shame. How are you now going to command everyone? By playing on the guilt card? Not with me!"

"Puppet, please..." Toy Fredy said.

"Com'n Sky, you were beaten. Accept it and live with the shame of losing." Puppet said.

Now, both 'bots and humans, including Skylar, were pissed off by Puppet's attitude. The only one who kept his distance during the confrontation was, surprisingly, Springtrap. Yes, he was furious at first, but calmed down when he heard Puppet calling Skylar by her name (something he refused to do). It wasn't only her name, but he used her nickname - something which everyone considered as a sign of affection. He grinned.

Skylar was boiling.

"Please, give it up already." Puppet said with a mocking tone. Skylar had enough of it.

"SHUT UP! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Skylar suddenly yelled at him. "Seriously Puppet, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Actually, nothing. I just thought it would be a good thing to help you a bit." Puppet shrugged nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked, looking surprised.

"Well, everything was better when you kept silent." Puppet said.

"Wait... huh?" Skylar was stunned. "Hey, I can speak!"

"Sometimes it pays off to be me." Puppet grinned, chuckling. Behind him, Springtrap was also grinning. So, this was what Puppet planned all along. The rest of the cast just stood there, completely in disbelief.

Skylar stared at Puppet.

"You're not the type of person who'd easily give up. Nor is there a way to silence you. You could speak, all the time. All you needed was just a friendly push towards the right direction. Or simply somebody who'd annoy you until you shout back." Puppet added. Skylar hugged him.

"Thank you." She said.

"Ehh, sadly, you were right, Skylar. This pizzeria ain't working without you. Plus, I missed it having a foe." Puppet shrugged. Sky let him go.

"Since when did you start to call me with my name?" She asked, grinning slyly. Puppet frowned.

"Just go on with it."

Everyone was relieved this ended good. Skylar had a huge grin on her face and looked at a certain Animatronic. She approached Springtrap, hugging him as well.

"Thank you for saving my life. Haven't you been there, I would've been dead. Or worse, dead AND being forced to be Josh's girlfriend in the afterlife." Skylar said.

"I'm just glad you're back." Springtrap replied. Just as he let go, Sky leaned and gave him a little _peck_ on the cheek. That caught him completely off guard. (And pretty much everyone else). The girl smiled mischievously.

"You deserved it. And I heard the part where you called me _your girl._ I think it was really sweet from you." She grinned. "BTW, the way you clocked Josh across his face was epic."

"You don't seem to be really upset that you killed someone." Puppet remarked, earning a ton of glares (especially from Gabrielle).

"Well, I was thinking a bit and realized I technically didn't kill him. It was practically suicide. He saw the knife in my hand yet lunged at me. That's karma and he totally deserved it." Skylar said. "Also, I was bored at the hospital so I spent all my time on _damnyouatuocorrect_ to lighten my mood. Funny messages cause miracles!"

"Hey, haven't we agreed we won't go on that site anymore as it's insane?"

They heard a new voice, only to see the kids looking at them.

"Well, sue me." Skylar blew Peter a raspberry.

"We're simply glad you're back." Megan said. "It was getting dull here."

"Well, if you ask me, I'm the only one capable of being a Night Guard at Freddy's. And nobody and no one will stop me from that. Also, even if I suffer from trauma, I have an amazing family who'll back me up when I'm down and it's worth it." Skylar said. "Yes, my old family fell apart, but this one is much better! Awesome, and I have every reason to continue my life like this!"

"That's all fine and dandy, but perhaps you should take a few days off work." Gabrielle said.

"Who says I'm working? I'm hanging out with my family!" Skylar replied.

"Slacker." Mike said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Also, I know it ain't nice to talk bad about dead people but..." Skylar looked upwards. "Ha, I'm still alive and kicking and you lost you jerk! In your face Josh! Gee, damn this feels so good! I feel free!"

They had to laugh. It was relieving to see Skylar being her old self. Some things are never going to change. Speaking of which...

"Mark, are you done with the song you promised us?" Fabian asked.

"What song?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, a special one." Mark smiled. "Sit back, relax, grab some pizza and kick your feet up while I get my guitar."

Everyone shrugged and just moved on with it.

 **xXx**

The humans were enjoying Chica's pizza and Toy Chica's cakes as Mark tuned his guitar. Then, he started to play.

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _*instrumental*_

 _In the back of my mind_

 _I was trying to chase a monster this whole time_

 _But I couldn't see_

 _The monster was me_

 _And no one heard our cries_

 _Now I've run out of tears_

 _The time's come for me to disappear_

 _Get me out of this mess_

 _And away from this stress_

 _Set me free so I can rest!_

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _This isn't fair_

 _No we're not just what we seem_

 _We want to fly_

 _But our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game not to play_

 _For fools who hide_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _It's only a nightmare_

 _and soon we'll be set free_

 _*instrumental*_

 _(And soon we'll be set free)_

 _*instrumental*_

 _And I'm cryin' out for help_

 _I know I'm blind but I mean well_

 _Can you see my disguise_

 _I'm different inside_

 _Can you break this spell_

 _Now the ghosts from before_

 _Their knocking_

 _And breakin' down the door_

 _So please set us free_

 _You have the key_

 _'Cause I can't take the pain no more_

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _This isn't fair_

 _No we're not just what we seem_

 _We want to fly_

 _But our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game not to play_

 _For fools who hide_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _It's only a nightmare_

 _And soon we'll be set free_

 _*instrumental*_

"I think I have a new favorite song." Skylar said.

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _This isn't fair_

 _No we're not just what we seem_

 _We want to fly_

 _But our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game not to play_

 _for fools who hide_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _It's only a nightmare_

 _And soon we'll be set free_

 **"YAY!"**


	59. A Night in a Nutshell Act III

First of all - thank you everyone for your reviews and opinions! :D

Secondly - Yes. Puppet's still a jerk, but a Jerk with a Heart of Gold. I always planned to make him like that and his character arc will be soon resolved and this was just a little boost for him (i.e. a push into the right direction). Besides, I like him the way he is.

 **Dracoessa:** There'll be a **Survive The Night** chapter, but a completely different one than you expect (well, suggested).

 **Xxwds-teh:** You mean that they felt like fillers, right? Sorry to disappoint you, but they weren't fillers nor uneventful. Actually, they made the characters and the fic taking a 180 degree turn to a different direction. And truthfully, I want to end the fic, but most of all, I want to end it with FNaF4. :D

The past chapters (especially the ones focusing on the 'bots) were showing just how far our favorite characters came (especially Puppet and there's still a chapter focused on him waiting). All I can say is read the first few and the last few chapters and you'll know what I mean.

Now, the last two chapters (as I already noted) marked a 180 degree turn and the fic is getting darker (just to prepare you for the successor). Yes, the 'bots and Sky are still their old selves, but they might start doing or saying stuff which'll surprise you. Apparently, the death of one character kind of snapped everyone (both 'bots and the audience) out. This fic is nearing it's end (only 20-something chapters to go guys!).

I can tell you that there'll be four more chapters focusing on the remaining 'bots (Puppet, Freddy, Springtrap and Goldie - in that order) and as **ninjamonkey3904** one having Phone Guy making a cameo (seriously, the guy deserves it!), a few focusing on Skylar and her change of character (as well as the revelation of what happened to the guy who kidnapped her when she was 10), a Halloween themed one, one or two which seem completely random (get used to that). And for the icing, the teasers for FNaF 4 will start to appear after the next chapter, slowly bringing us to the FNaF 4 gameplay, the revelation of the new enemies (yes, you probably guessed it who they are) and Purple Guy finally making his appearance. But before I can start FNaF 4, I still need to resolve the last few character arcs (as mentioned above) so I can solely focus on FNaF 4. And after that... well, prepare for the ending of the fic and the announcement of the successor.

Also, the Thank You! message finally changed to the FNaF World teaser (with more adorable chibis! Springtrap, Shadow Bonnie, Puppet even Nightmare Freddy got theirs!)

This one is **A Night in a Nutshell: Act III** and I know, it's short (but we have like two characters playing it so it's justified). Some of the lines are from Five Nights at F*ckboy's 3. The rest is just random (like said, get used to the randomness, the characters are still recovering from the WHAM chapters).

Also: RABBIDS!

Instead of JT Machinima's Another Five Nights, I have chosen **Apprehension** by **Zach Boucher.** Another Five Nights will be the intro for an another chapter.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 58:**

 **This night's dark, where to start with these reactions?**

 **Having a great time at Freddy's horror attraction**

 **Oh . . . You think that you'll be going home?**

 **Think you'll survive this night alone?**

 **Probably not, pick up the phone!**

 **xXxXx**

With his fedora on the head and a bullwhip in his hands and a satchel, Springtrap was ready for his night at Fazbear's Fright (30 years into the future after the Act II). (If you're wondering why he looks like that, the kids wanted to give him an Indiana Jones-style makeover – after screwing Mike with the Michael Jackson cosplay. Also, they thought it was cool. Springtrap certainly agreed with them).

He adjusted the fedora, waiting for a certain person... who was hours late.

Springtrap groaned in annoyance as the person he was supposed to meet finally showed up.

„Hello, S. Trap. It's good to see you." Phantom BB said. (Well, it's actually BB only chared after Foxy torched him). Springtrap (or S. Trap) simply observed him.

"Your current form leaves much to be desired... weak... pitiful... also it ducking sucks." S. Trap told him (all swearings are replaced by auto-cucumber :D). BB frowned.

„Ow, just shut up and listen – you will get the ingredients for my revival. And then, you'll get what you desired." BB said.

„Whatever." Springtrap said and BB left.

Springtrap readied his whip. This shouldn't be too difficult. He just had to solve several puzzles, get the ingredients and revive BB. Yeah, he still couldn't believe it he was working for BB. But hey, neither Puppet could and the latter quit because of not being payed enough. Still, Springtrap decided to follow along with the plan and let BB do whatever he wants.

How hard could it be to gather everything and get to the Office to revive BB?

 **xXx**

„Duck it. I don't wanna go out." Springtrap said.

He had a camera boss fight and accidentally whiped the ingredient (a metal gear) out through the window, destroying the window in the process. And he didn't want to go out to get the thing. However, he had to, else he couldn't revive BB.

So, he got to the exit and walked out. It was dark outside and then shiny metalic gear was lying in the middle of the street.

He looked left and right and then went to get the gear. Suddenly, he heard loud beeping and saw a car driving towards him.

„What the-?!"

Whoever the driver was, he managed avoid Springtrap and crashed into a tree which appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Springtrap's eyes widened as he saw more cars coming towards him and heard tires squeaking as they avoided him. The result was a pile of crashed cars surrounding him. His reaction?

„Ouch."

He then left. Okay, the kids weren't trolling with him so much as they screwed with the Refurbs (apparently, they liked him more) and wanted more action in this Act, so that's why he left unscathed.

Entering the horror attraction, he looked at the map, wondering where to go next. Apparently, the next ingredient was at the arcade machines. He grinned at the thought of playing them.

„Glock, yes let's do this." He tried to turn them on. „...Wait. Duck. It needs quarters. I have tokens. God donkey!"

He kicked the thing angrily and it turned on.

 _You just tripped an event flag._

Then the next metal gear fell out. Springtrap, already used to the madness happening here, just picked it up.

„Okay, where's the next one?" Springtrap looked at the map. He saw that one was supposed to be in the hallway with Chica's flashlight head.

He simply kept the map up and walked blindly towards that direction.

 **xXx**

Once he arrived (but not after walking into a wall head-first and beating up several cameras just coz they stood in his way – and coz he's just that BADASS), he pulled the map down.

In front of him stood the cheerful Tyke from Chipper and Sons Lumber Co. (A/N: The one game which was the backbone for Scott designing Five Nights at Freddy's).

Tyke had a large grin on his face, happily handing him over the metal gear.

Springtrap, on the other hand, was creeped out by him.

„Dude, wrong show..."

Tyke kept on the creepy Stepford Smiler attitude, and then his eyes started to glow. Springtrap was slowly withdrawing, not turning his back to Tyke.

Once he got out of Tyke's sight, he booted it.

„Dear Lord, what the hell was that?" Springtrap, completely creeped out, shook his head and decided to move on.

 **xXx**

Once he collected all pieces, he went towards the Office...

... only to find out it was shut with a steel door and the glass panel had been covered. He tried the door knob. It was locked, which meant he couldn't get into the Office.

"Crack my life. It's locked, five times over. This isn't just security, this is ADVANCED security. One day, office... One day." Springtrap muttered.

Great, now he had to find an another way into the Office. Then he realized it. Of course, the Air-Vents!

So he made his way to the Air-Vents which would lead him directly to the Office.

 **xXx**

 _Meanwhile..._

„DUCK IT, CRACKING BILLBOARD CORRUPTER BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEP!"

Goldie was cursing as Phantom Foxy fired the flamethrower at him.

Megan instructed him to go to the future, find Springtrap and prevent BB from dooming the future.

However, the last thing he was expecting was that the armed Phantom Animatronics would start chasing him around. Phantom Foxy had a flamethrower, Phantom Chica was throwing knives at him, Phantom Freddy had Thor's Hammer and was shooting lightning at him, Phantom Mangle was firing mini-rockets from her mouth at him and Phantom Puppet wore a fedora and had a Tommy machine gun aimed at him.

Goldie jumped behind an arcade.

„Why always me?!" He cried out.

Then he spotted a present box. Hopping for the best, he was surprised when he pulled out a Mushroom Bomb (Super Mario-stlye). Shrugging, he just threw it at the Phantoms, hopping he'd get rid of them.

The Mushroom Bomb landed in between the five Phantoms, who stopped firing and simply stared at it.

BOOOM!

„Yes!" Goldie made a victory pose as he just destroyed the Phantoms.

Now he had to find Springtrap.

 **xXx**

Springtrap made it to the Air-Vent, only to have a staredown with it's guardian – Mr. Endo.

„YOU. SHALL. NOT. PASS." Mr. Endo said.

„Can we cut that short, Freddy's budget buddy? I have other business to attend." Springtrap said.

„NO. I. WON'T. LET. YOU. GO."

„You sound like you have asthma."

Cue to Mr. Endo pulling out an inhalator, inhaling and continued.

„BB. WILL. DESTROY. THE. WORLD."

„I don't CARE." Springtrap replied. Mr. Endo frowned.

„YOU'RE. NOT. LONGER. A. ROBOT. YOU'RE. AN. _AREOPLANE!"_

Springtrap was confused.

„Was that supposed to be an insult?"

„I. BLAME. AUTO. GARBAGE." Mr. Endo deadpanned.

„Yeah, whatever – get the hell outta my way!" Springtrap used the whip, tying it to his arm and slamming him against the Air-Vent.

In the next second, he realized it was a bad idea as he trashed the Air-Vent, which meant he couldn't open it to get inside the Office.

„HOLY MONKEY! WHAT. THE. HELL?!"

It seems like he didn't have to have the kids by his side to screw him. He was doing a pretty good job by himself.

He looked furiously around.

„BALLOON BOY!" he yelled.

Phantom BB appeared in front of him.

„I have your shocking ingredients. Get me to the Office!" Springtrap said.

BB frowned.

„Get me to the Office, sir!" BB replied.

„No need to call me sir, you idiot."

Cue to BB face-palming.

 **xXx**

Meanwhile, Goldie was hurrying towards the Office. He still had a chance to prevent BB's revival. He managed to arrive mid-ritual (the door was open after BB opened it from the inside).

„YOU!" Goldie glared at Springtrap who turned to him.

„YOU!" Springtrap yelled back.

„YOU!" Goldie stepped forward.

„YOU!" Springtrap stepped towards him.

„ME!" BB smiled. The latter two glared at him.

„Do you have any idea what are you doing?!" Goldie yelled at Springtrap.

„Yes I have, else I wouldn't have been doing it!" Springtrap replied.

The two glared at each other for good five minutes, with flames bursting out in the corners of the Office (don't worry, it's just for the visual effect).

Though, BB was seen roasting a sausage above the fire while the latter two had an argument.

Only... the two had no idea why they were hating each other in the first place, so they were just staring at each other.

„Hey, guys!" Megan appeared out of blue between them.

„Oh, hi Meg!" Springtrap and Goldie greeted her nonchalantly and continued the staring contest.

„Why are you here?" BB asked, still roasting the sausage over the fire while watching the show.

„Oh, I just need to explain the audience why in the game-verse, Spring and Goldie hate each other." Megan said.

„And that would be?" Springtrap and Goldie looked at her.

„Well, the backstory is – you two were working as entertainers at Freddy's. Then Springtrap got bored, had a quarrel with the manager, got drunk and trashed the pizzeria during the night with Goldie trying to prevent him. The next morning, the manager found the two and fired both." Megan said.

„That makes sense." BB said.

„I didn't get drunk! I'm a robot! Robots can't get drunk!" Springtrap replied.

„Go on with it." Goldie said.

BB got up, stretched and walked up to the cauldron with the potion which should revive him (with a fire underneath it – nevermind how they managed to light it up).

„Hey, the ritual is finished!" BB exclaimed.

„Oh, no, it ain't!" Goldie said and threw a Bonnie figurine into the cauldron.

The potion changed color to a cream white and started bubbling.

„WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" BB screamed.

„I have no idea." Goldie replied.

Suddenly, something started to get out of the cauldron. White creatures with ears and large grins.

„RABBIDS INVASION!" Megan yelled.

„WHAT?!" Goldie, BB and Springtrap were in disbelief.

Suddenly, where the one came, came more Rabbids. They looked around curiously and instantly started to trash the entire Office.

„DADADADADA! DAHHHH!"

They were either jumping on the chair, breaking the windows, messing around with the monitors or swinging on the ceiling. One had a dress and stood in front of the Air-Vent, making a Marilyn Monroe pose, until a sudden gust of wind knocked him out, with his buddy laughing.

Springtrap, BB and Goldie just dropped their jaws as they stared at the chaos. Megan seemed to enjoy it. And more Rabbids were coming.

„Duck it, stop spawning so much – you've over-crowding our room!" Springtrap yelled at the Rabbids.

They stopped with whatever they were doing and dropped their mouths, staring at Springtrap, their mouths wide open.

„DADADA! DAHDADADAH!" One Rabbid stepped out and looked at the others, pointing at Springtap.

„DAAAAAAHHHHH!" The others nodded and grinned. Springtrap didn't like their expressions.

The Rabbid stepped out.

„DADADADAH DAHAHAH!"

Then he suddenly bowed and got on his knees, along with the rest and they started to worship Springtrap.

Springtrap looked creeped out by their behavior.

„I think they believe you're some sort of deity." Goldie whispered to him.

„I don't wanna be a deity. Those things are creepy." Springtrap hissed back.

BB meanwhile had enough. He suddenly pulled out a laser gun and Skylar out of nowhere, holding the girl at gunpoint.

„ALRIGHT, EVERYONE HANDS UP OR THE GIRL GETS IT!"

Megan, Goldie and Springtrap got startled, while the Rabbids stopped their worshipping and jumped up, startled as well while holding their hands up.

„DAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Rabbids screamed, startled.

„BB, we had a deal." Springtrap said.

„Well, deal's over." BB said. Skylar simply smiled and waved.

„What's going on?" Goldie asked.

„BB kidnapped Skylar and said he'd release her if I revive him. Here's the result of your tampering!" Springtrap yelled at him.

„Ohhh..." It dawned Goldie. „Uppsie... sorry buddy."

Springtrap boiled. He looked at BB.

„Let her go!" Springtrap yelled at BB.

„Forget it!" BB yelled back.

Springtrap had enough. He took his whip and flinged it at BB, knocking the gun out of his hands and managed to grab Skylar.

„You okay?" Springtrap asked.

Skylar smiled and rose a sign.

 _YUP! XD_

„NononoNO! You won't win!" BB threw a temper tantrum.

„Shut up!" Goldie suddenly pulled out a bazooka and fired it at BB.

BAM!

„Where did you get that?" Springtrap asked as the smoke covered the room.

„Bought it on E-Bay!" Goldie replied.

„I want one!" Springtrap said.

However, once the smoke cleared, they saw BB was just stunned.

„Whaaaat? He ain't dead?" Springtrap complained.

„I won't die so easily." BB said. Springtrap pouted.

„Guys?"

The Rabbids turned to Springtrap (their hands still in the air).

„Get him." Springtrap said.

The Rabbids gave a slasher grin.

„DAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

BB screamed in fear as the Rabbids chased him away.

„Who knew those guys would make good mooks." Springtrap said. „So, game's over?"

„Yep. And you won." Megan said.

Suddenly, a portal opened with Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy jumping out, armed to the tooth.

„Okay, where's BB?" Freddy asked.

„We have already beaten him." Goldie said.

„WHAT?!"

„Yeah, game's over. Finally." Springtrap said.

„Aw, com'n." Freddy groaned. Cue to Skylar flashing a sign.

The Refurbs frowned when they read it.

 _GIT GUD!_


	60. The Hunt

Yes, I had to put in the Rabbids. They maybe are retards, but they're awesome retards! XD

Also, Phone Dude won't make an appearance. Sorry **ninjamonkey3904.**

The next chapter will feature the FNaF4 teasers. Finally! ;D

This one could be described as one going from serious to crazy to crazy awesome to hilarious in rapid succession. Though, that's my opinion.

Also, from the next chapter I'm gonna start the countdown. This fanfic is gonna end soon (20 something chapters more to go. Perhaps less). Then I can start the new fic.

Honestly, the idea for this chapter was based on the idea _How to get the Animatronics out of the pizzeria (like going out)?_ The rest is history.

The song and title is **The Hunt** by **MiareisS (MiaRissyTv).**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 59:**

 **Knock-knock-chains – they're broken my mind**

 **And when I see dead people - I feelin' alright**

 **So I took that poison, when I kissing old sin**

 **Gonna starting my hunt and got the haunted skin**

 **Got the bloody-smell hands, got the anger inside**

 **You can never escape, by the way - you will die**

 **All your fakes and tricks – they're nothin to me**

 **I`m your suicide razor, starting sweet agony!**

 **I just wanna to kill you!**

 **Pain - it makes my**

 **Way - to start the**

 **Breath - and feel the**

 **World, where I am not**

 **Alone! I broke the**

 **Heart, I shedin`**

 **Blood! I crush your**

 **Life! To make myself alive!**

 **Alive!**

 **xXxXx**

A week passed since the little event with Josh. Skylar was completely back to her normal self and it didn't seem like what happened left much of an impact on her. Well, at least not in a bad sense. She knew the 'bots would ALWAYS be by her side and she wasn't insecure about it anymore.

Nope, the impact was rather positive. It made everyone stronger and behaving more like a team. They even had a plan for such situations and it pretty much involved _screw the rules, beat the bad guys up and ask questions later_. Also, if necessary, the 'bots could go straight for the kill.

Yes, that event made them only more determinated to defend their pizzeria and friends with Skylar as the ring leader. If anybody messed up with them, they'd be screwed.

Every person has his own way to handle trauma. Skylar's was to dance on the corpses of her fallen enemies. (Yeah, not literally, but the girl wasn't anymore taking crap from anyone).

Everyone noticed a change in her attitude, but were surprised to see that it wasn't her masquerading her pain, but outrightly expressing her opinions and emotions, whether they're good or bad. This was a huge step from the girl they once knew – the girl who thought she could do everything on her own and kept her trauma for herself.

And currently, this girl had been watched. For several weeks.

A strange car would park at times at the pizzeria, especially during the nights, watching the girl as she was going to work. There were three men inside, all thugs, all payed for their job. Their boss wanted them to kidnap this specific girl and they would do it. No questions why.

So they waited and waited... and finally, the moment stroke.

It was a dark cold September night when Skylar came down strolling the street towards the pizzeria. That's when they got the opportunity to grab her.

Skylar was aware somebody was watching her and looked around. She noticed a car, aware it was following her. She wanted to go inside and lock the door, but couldn't.

A cold gun was pressed against her back as a man with yellow teeth smiled at her, along with his buddy.

„Don't scream, or we'll shot ya." He said.

Skylar gave him a dark grin.

„HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She screamed. The two thugs panicked, one kicking the girl for screaming. Skylar winced at the pain, but she knew the damage was already done. There's no way the Animatronics didn't hear her scream.

As the thugs pushed the struggling Skylar towards the car, the 'bots ran out, witnessing the whole kidnapping.

„Skylar!" Freddy yelled.

However, one thug pointed his gun at Freddy.

„You in the stupid costume! Move and you'll get blasted!" he groaned. Freddy growled.

They entered the car and drove off.

„Now what?!" Chica and the rest of the 'bots were in dismay.

„I have an idea." Springtrap said, running of to the parking lot.

„Springtrap, what are you doing!?" Mangle asked as they followed Springtrap (Puppet picking up the bag Skylar left).

„Hijacking the delivery truck!"

„WHAT?!"

The 'bots were in disbelief as Springtrap opened the door to the white van which belonged to the pizzeria and jumped into the driver's seat.

„Are you coming or what?!" Springtrap growled at them.

The 'bots were in disbelief, but all but Freddy went to the back of the van, entering it and closing the doors while Freddy got to the passenger's seat. Springtrap was meanwhile working out the keys. Apparently, the 'bots knew that the worker who drove that van always would forget the keys and leave them inside.

„You know how to drive?" Freddy asked him.

„No... But the guy who's body is inside me did." Springtrap turned the kombi van on and stepped on, doing sharp turns as he sped off and started to chase the thugs who kidnapped Skylar.

The 'bots at the back didn't enjoy the ride as they were thrown around like ragdolls anytime Springtrap would make a turn or speed up.

„Watch out how you're driving!" Puppet yelled at Springtrap as he hit himself against the van.

„Ow, shut up!" Springtrap made a sharp turn to the right.

This made everyone (except Freddy and Springtrap) being thrown to the left side. Mangle landed in Foxy's arms, who used his hook to secure himself by sticking it under the seat in front of them, making sure they won't get again thrown around as he held Mangle.

Toy Bonnie noticed this and eyed Toy Chica, hoping she might land on him at the next time so she could hold onto him. He daydreamed how it would be cool to be her _hero_.

Instead, when Springtrap did a sharp left, BB landed on Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie was in disbelief when he saw that Toy Chica was clinging to Toy Freddy for safety.

„Ow maaan..." he groaned. He then got creeped out by BB smiling and winking at him.

„Who the hell gave you a driving license?!" Bonnie suddenly yelled as he hit his head on the roof.

„Oh, if you know how to drive better, why don't you try?! I'll sit back and complain!" Springtrap yelled back.

Freddy meanwhile found a map.

„We're currently at St. Columbo's street, right? Seems like they're heading towards the outskirts. No, towards the woods."

„That's where we're gonna follow them!" Springtrap said, finding a shortcut.

At that shortcut was a guy, idly smoking weed and hoping no cops will pass.

Suddenly, he saw the white van and a zombie bunny driving it. He dropped his jaw and looked at his cigarette.

„Hell, dis is some strong pot." He shook his head.

Meanwhile, the 'bots held for their dear life as Springtrap drove in a wild chase. At the back of the van, Puppet managed to find Skylar's phone in her bag. He dialed Mike's number.

 _„Hello?"_ A cranky voice said.

„Mike, get up! We have a problem. Again!" Puppet said.

 _„What? Okay, who did you kill now?"_ Mike asked.

„Nobody. Sky has been kidnapped!" Chica yelled.

 _„What?! I'm coming right away! Do you know where they went?"_ Mike said.

„We're currently following them." Toy Freddy said.

 _„WHAT?!"_

„Spring hijacked the delivery van and we're on a chase." Toy Chica added.

 _„Seriously?! You guys- ugh... I'm on my way. Where am I supposed to head to?"_ Mike asked.

„Tell him it's Ebony Street and towards the woods." Freddy said as he looked at the map.

„ _I heard that! On my way and don't do anything stupid!"_ Mike said and quit the call.

„Oh, and stealin' a car ain't stupid enough?" Foxy sarcastically asked.

„Obviously not." Toy Bonnie muttered.

Meanwhile, the thugs, while holding Skylar at gunpoint, noticed the white van following them.

„Is that a bunny driving the van?" One asked.

„Get rid off him!" The leader shouted. He looked at Skylar. „You better pray your friends in those costumes won't catch up. I can't guarantee that my finger won't slip on the trigger."

Skylar didn't look scared. She was amazed that the 'bots managed to get a car and drive after them. Also, it was obvious the thugs kidnapped her for something and needed her alive. So she wasn't much in danger.

„They're Animatronic. A gun can't damage them."

„What?!"

„Wait, you really thought that were humans in suits? Don't you know about the Fazbear urban legend?"

„You gotta be kidding me! He said there won't be problems! Nobody told me we'd get hunted by haunted robots!" The driver said.

„Shut up!" The leader yelled at him. „Once we deliver the package, we're outta here."

„That's why you kidnapped me?" Skylar asked.

„Dude, you're leaking info!" The third one said.

Skylar concluded the three were all idiots. The better.

 **xXx**

For a short time, the thugs managed to get rid off Springtrap and drove to the woods and stopped. Little did they know the Animatronics were already on their way – on foot though.

„He said we'll meet here. You better be worth the effort." The leader said, while still pointing the gun at Skylar.

He didn't see the Animatronics, led by Freddy, hiding behind the trees and in the bushes. Freddy knew he and his friends couldn't just confront the thugs. As long as the leader had the girl at gunpoint, she was in danger.

„What are we gonna do now?" Toy Chica asked.

„Ambush them." Freddy said and turned to his friends. „They're waiting for something or someone. Also, if they wanted to hurt Sky, they would've already done that. So we gotta be fast."

„That's gonna be a problem. One of them has a gun." Toy Bonnie said.

„Yes. But he looks pretty scared. So how about scaring the life out of them, grab Sky and boot it?" Springtrap suggested.

„I didn't mean that..." Toy Bonnie said.

„Actually, it sounds like a good idea. Okay, we aren't at the pizzeria, but that doesn't mean we can't get them the usual way." Freddy said.

„I get what you mean. They're on that clearing, waiting. The only protection they have is their car and a gun. And we can attack basically from everywhere." Puppet said.

„And what are you going to do about the gun? Let them shot at us until they run out of ammo?" Goldie said sarcastically. Freddy blinked.

„Actually, that's a briliant idea."

„What?!"

„Look, they won't shot at _us._ They'll only think they're shoting at us." Freddy said.

„What's yer idea?" Foxy asked.

„First of all, we need an eerie atmosphere. If they're scared, they won't really be able to think clearly. So we're gonna do this. Everyone will scatter around. Mangle and BB – you two are responsible for the sound cues." Freddy said.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAH!" BB laughed.

„Wait, sound cue?" Mangle asked.

„That static noise. You can still do that, right?" Freddy asked.

„Sure I can." Mangle said.

„Like said, you two are gonna provide the audio distractions. Bonnie, Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, you'll be the visual distractions." Freddy said.

„You mean, like their shooting targets?" Toy Freddy frowned.

„Not really, just appear from time to time. I'll also join you so you do just what I do. And that's where Springtrap comes in." Freddy looked at the Hybrid. „Once they start shooting, let the Phantom's appear. They'll think they hit us, but instead, they'll hit the Phantoms."

„I like that." Springtrap grinned.

„And what about us?" Goldie asked, pointing at himself, Puppet and Foxy.

„Once they run out of ammo, attack head on and knock them out. Goldie, you'll grab Skylar and get her to safety." Freddy said.

„Okay." Goldie replied.

 **xXx**

„Where is he?" The leader of the gang asked, looking annoyed.

„I don't think you'll boss will appear." Skylar said. He pointed the gun at her chest.

„Shut up, you b*tch or I'll create a hole in your chest." The leader said.

Suddenly, he heard laughter.

„What is this?" The driver asked.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

Then they heard radio static.

Skylar recognized those sounds though and grinned.

„I told ya about the legend. I heard those 'bots pursue their prey to the end of the world to kill them in the worst way possible." She said with a creepy grin on her face.

„Shut up." The leader yelled at her and pointed his gun at the woods.

They heard rustling.

„What was that?!" The third member cried out, pretty scared. He actually didn't agree on this action.

„They're heeeeeeereeee." Skylar chuckled.

„SHUT UP!" The leader yelled, although it sounded more like a cry of desperation.

Suddenly, he saw something in the bushes. A huge bunny with black eyes staring at him with a creepy grin.

„GO AWAY!" He started to shot towards the bunny, who suddenly got replaced by a black fox.

Skylar recognized Bonnie and Phantom Foxy.

Suddenly, they heard more rustling, this time closer. The leader fired at the Chicas and Toy Freddy, only for his bullets to pass through Phantom Puppet and Phantom BB.

The rustling was coming closer.

„What the hell are those things?!" The driver cried out.

Suddenly, they heard Freddy's deep demonic laughter. Their leader had enough of it and started to shot at anything he saw.

Click. Click.

„What the-?!" He stared at his gun. He ran out of ammo.

Suddenly, they heard giggling and then two mechanical roars as Foxy and Puppet jumped at them, with Goldie snatching Skylar away and leaving her with Springtrap.

„You okay?" Springtrap asked her.

„I'm fine." Skylar smiled back and looked at the three thugs as they recovered from the jumpscare.

The driver and the third member were screaming, having enough of it and running towards the car, ditching their leader who was yelling after them for being dirty cowards.

That's, until he heard somebody stepping behind him.

He slowly turned around and was met with Freddy's black eyes.

„Wanna join my band? We have a suit for you?"

He shook. This made him scream and run after the car.

„Shouldn't we go after them?" Foxy asked.

„Nah." Freddy said. „We got what we wanted."

„Thanks for saving me." Skylar said as the group gathered at the clearing. „That was amazing teamwork."

„I doubt they'll be kidnapping people anytime soon." Mangle said. „What did they want anyways?"

„They wanted to _deliver a package._ I guess somebody payed them to kidnap me and bring me here." Skylar said.

„Perhaps it was the same person who was talking with that guy who stalked you and Katie." Springtrap said.

„Possible. But I guess we should return back to the pizzeria. And I hope you didn't wreck the van." Skylar told him.

„No I didn't!" Springtrap replied.

They laughed, unaware they've been watched.

 **xXx**

At the van, they met a confused Mike, who saw the thugs taking off with their car and the one running after them. They were so scared they didn't notice him, however he noticed them and wrote down the number of the license plate and decided to phone Officer Raymond.

He then saw the 'bots coming out.

„I really don't want to know what happened." Mike shook his head.

„You're late. Again." Bonnie said.

„Well, next time, don't wake me up as I see that you can already handle the situation by yourselves." Mike said.

„That's right!" Chica chirped.

„Yeah, but we should go back now. Though, it was cool to be out of the restaurant for once." Toy Bonnie said.

The rest had to agree with him.

„I'm driving!" Springtrap said.

„NOOOOOOOOOO!" The other 11 yelled.

„Spring, I think I'll do the driving this time." Skylar said. She already had her driving license and Puppet returned her the bag.

Springtrap frowned, while the rest was laughing off the event.

„At least we know that somebody's after Sky again. This time, we won't ignore the message." Freddy said.

„Do you have any idea who might it be?" Mangle asked the girl. She shrugged.

„The only person who'd probably want me on the kill list I can think of (since Josh kicked the bucket) is oooooooohhhhh..." she gulped.

„What?" Goldie asked.

She sighed.

„Guys, prepare for a war."

 **xXx**

„Dude, I tell you! I saw a zombie bunny driving a white van!" The bystander from before was talking to his friend over the phone. „And a bear with a black top hat was at the passenger's seat."

 _„Seriously, where did you get the weed from?"_ his friend asked.

„From Set." The guy said.

He heard a car passing and saw it was the white van again. This time, a girl was driving, but the green-golden bunny noticed him and waved cheerfully.

He dropped his jaw.

„Dude, the BUNNY'S BACK!" he yelled at his phone.

 _„I think you should stop smoking."_ His friend replied. He looked at his cigarette.

Yeah, maybe he should.


	61. Phone Guy

**Guys, do me a favor and go to the TV Tropes Nightmare Fuel page on Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and find the descriptions of the current teasers of FNaF World on Scott's website. You won't believe it!**

 **Guest:** The reason why Springtrap was able to drive the car is coz he shared his body and mind with Purple Guy and after he left, some of his memories and abilities were left in Spring's AI (as it was Purple Guy who went against the FNaF3 Night Guard, here Mark, while Springtrap himself went against Skylar, using a similar if not the same strategy against her as Purple Guy). Also, note that Purple Guy drove a car and exited it before killing the child in the Atari Mini-Game in FNaF2.

 **Firefoxgollum:** Well, Purple Guy will have issues with Springtrap, mostly coz the latter, I quote _stole his body._ Not like Springtrap wanted it... ;3

Also, the teasers appear! The next few chapters will be short, not featuring much and mostly preparing the characters (and audience) for the _grande finale_ and also concluding Puppet, Freddy, Springtrap and Goldie's character arcs. XD If you don't like 'em, I'm sorry, but this is how it goes.

This one has a special appearance of a well known character who simply deserves to be mentioned for one last time before he goes. Ladies and gentlemen (as it's also the title), prepare for - **Phone Guy**! (presented by the song **Not Here All Night** by **DAGames).** I was on the FNaF TV Tropes WMG page about what happened to Phone Guy and decided to put it into this chapter. He never left, after all...

Seriously, also read the intro lyrics presented by the **Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Song** by **TryHardNinja.** This one is an unofficial introduction to the FNaF 4 Arc (the official starts with the gameplay).

Notice that it'll get progressively darker, with the atmosphere being like the one before a storm.

ENJOY!

Also, the countdown has started (the number features how many chapters are left till the announcement and update of the successor - if I did count right, which I believe I did).

 **20...**

* * *

 **Night 60:**

 **There is a legend,**

 **A legend born long ago.**

 **About a wicked,**

 **A wicked man no one knows.**

 **Went and unraveled six innocent little souls.**

 **The souls found bodies,**

 **the bodies started to move.**

 **Some say they still walk,**

 **walk the halls staying from view.**

 **I got a secret that I am here to tell you;**

 _ **That place is this very place and all the stories are true!**_

 **This world's a scary place,**

 **We're not monsters – just changed.**

 **Bigger hands for grabbing a hold.**

 **We were lost to foul play, but we got an upgrade.**

 **Lots more teeth for eating you whole,**

 **Here comes another chapter,**

 **Your heart is beating faster,**

 **Cause you're the one we're after.**

 ** _Five Nights at Freddy's 4, thank you for bringing us home._**

 **xXxXx**

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

He was a complete fanboy of this new pizzeria and it's Animatronics. He was particulary smitten by Foxy, The Pirate Fox, an amazing Animatronic who'd take him and every other child to an adventure over the seas.

Then he finally got his first job at that very pizzeria. He was excited like a little boy that he could participate in all the wonders this place has to offer. He worked the day shift, being close to his favorite characters and even got the responsibility to instruct other people how to use the new spring lock suits. Though, he favored more the robots than the hybrids.

Not to mention that they gave him the task to inform the new night guard about everything what's going on here and (as the Animatronics started to behave weirdly – he shrugged that off though) how to handle them. It wasn't particulary hard and he was glad the Night Guard had no particular _problems_ during the night.

Though, everything changed at the fateful day when he realized someone used the suits to commit _that_ act. His happy-go-lucky nature changed, when he realized that one of his fellow co-workers committed a murder. Not only that, but the Animatronics went berserk.

Where has the restaurant gone he used to know?

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

He took the Night shift on his shoulders and worked night by night, realizing that the characters he used to know where dangerous and murderous. Yet, he had to assure himself and everyone that everything's gonna be alright – though he narrowly escaped death a few times.

So he recorded those messages. He was sure he wouldn't survive. They were nearing and he already knew their _modus operandi._ If they get him, perhaps others will know what to do. He was here for years, surviving the graveyard shift. And yet, his experience made him so vulnerable.

They broke through.

They teamed up and got him.

And killed him.

Now he was stuck.

Turned off.

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

That's until he heard ringing. He heard his voice again. And another one. He stared at the camera, hearing a female voice shouting, responding with witty answers to his apocalyptic recording. That very girl would change the fate of everyone.

She didn't even know he was here. Still, he participated in this game. He was broken, tossed away. He didn't mind. This was all he got.

He was glad he could help. She didn't know his name, but she acknowledged him as a friend and tutor.

 _I'm the Phone Guy_

She called him Phone Guy, but he didn't mind. She didn't know he was still here when she checked the Backstage, stuck like the children who murderer him via the 'bots.

He saw her being almost stuffed into a suit, but to his relief, she wasn't. She survived and continued.

 _Yeah I'm the Phone Guy_

 _Yeah I'm the Phone Guy_

She listened to the recordings from that fateful week, the one which ruined his favorite place forever. She faced an enemy many feared. He never liked that Puppet thing. It was always thinking, and it could go anywhere. And now, it was apparent that that thing was indeed alive.

Just like the others were.

 _Cus I'm the Phone Guy!_

He knew she would be at problems, so he sneaked in and blocked one of the Air-Vents. It was hard to do, but if it helped a fellow co-worker, he didn't mind. Nor did he mind that she was calling him Mr. Endo. Actually, the nickname was quite cute.

 _I'm here to take the care and the fear_

 _once the time ends near I will not be here._

He wasn't there to witness her third task, but she survived and figured the pieces of the puzzle out, again thanks to his pre-recorded messages. He was thankful that the girl again managed to turn the pizzeria into the wonderland he always wanted. And he even witnessed it.

 _Yeah I'm the Phone Guy! RING! RING!_

 _These are all the rules I bring,_

 _There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive!_

They didn't know he was still here, listening. The girl reunited three previous Night Guards. All of them trusted his words and he knew they wouldn't have survived hadn't he helped them indirectly.

 _Yeah I'm the Phone Guy! TICK! TOCK!_

 _Watch the hour's on the clock!_

 _Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make_

 _I am the Phone Guy!_

After all...

 _Yes I am, THE PHONE GUY!_

He was...

 _CUS I... AM..._

 _THE PHONE... GUY!_

And he would continue to help, even though he was strapped to this endo-skeleton at the Backstage. He was enjoying listening to everyone's conversation and their adventures. Peace has been finally brought back.

Tonight, he was listening again...

„So, you think it's him? But how would he know where you are?" Chica asked.

„Remember that creeper who stalked me and Katie? Springtrap said he took a photo of us and talked with somebody. Perhaps that's how he knows where I am." Skylar replied.

„It doesn't make sense that he sends somebody else to kidnap you again. Couldn't he have done that by himself?" Toy Bonnie asked.

„Maybe he ain't anymore in shape? Especially for chasing a teenager around." Mangle suggested.

„Possible, but what are we supposed to do about that?" Freddy asked.

„I talked to both Mike and Officer Raymond and Mike offered me to drive me from work and back. I was also instructed to keep my apartment locked and not wander around by my own. If the guy who killed Annie's back, this _Mr. Sanderson_ , he'll go after me, as I'm the only one of his victims who survived." Skylar said.

„Obviously, he doesn't like to leave his work unfinished, even after 9 years." Goldie remarked.

„What a creep." Toy Chica added, with Muffin agreeing with her.

„Just what makes you so sure about that?" Puppet asked.

„My gut feeling." Skylar said. „He kidnaps children, but obviously has to hide, so he sends somebody else to do his dirty job. After seeing me, he sends somebody else to kidnap me and bring me to him to kill me or whatever he has in mind. Only, I'm not anymore the little 10 year old he remembers. I'm now a veteran teenager who has survived much more and there's no way I'll let him walk around."

„What's yer plan?" Foxy asked.

„We'll set up a trap. And I'll be the bait."

„NO!" The 'bots protested.

„Guys, do you really want a child serial killer to walk around and do whatever he wants?" Skylar asked.

„No, of course not! However, we're worried about your safety." Freddy said.

„Freddy, I'm not a child and I know what I'm doing." Skylar said.

„Well, usually when you _know what you're doing_ you get into trouble." Springtrap said.

„That's why I have you guys to help me out." Skylar grinned.

„I still think that's a bad idea..." Freddy said.

„What's your plan?"

Everyone was surprised when Puppet spoke up. Though, maybe they shouldn't. It seemed like Puppet was pretty determinated to get Sanderson. After his failure of getting Purple Guy, he got a new chance. The rest wasn't so sure...

... although, they really couldn't let any more children get into danger.

„I'm not really sure. I mean, it's not like I can predict when he might try to kidnap me. Although, I need everyone into this. We'll do it together, as a team." Skylar said.

The rest just glanced at each other, then nodded.

„Okay. I'll make sure that I'm always with someone as well as have some sort of protection with me like a can with pepper spray as well as be on alert. I can't really tell what might happen, but if he goes the way he did before, he'll probably try to ambush me when I'm alone and no one else is around." Skylar said.

„I wonder why he didn't charged in earlier." Mangle said.

 _„That's really weird."_ The Foxy-doll spoke.

„Because she already had a stalker." Springtrap said.

Skylar chuckled. Yeah, it was possible that seeing one person stalking her prevented Sanderson from striking. Who would've known that after everything, Josh unintentionally did something good?

„Okay. Also, I'll try to spend as much time as possible here. Not to mention that I practically bobby-trapped my apartment in case somebody breaks in." Skylar said.

„What did you do?" Bonnie asked.

„I hid buzzers beneath the carpets. Whoever walks in will have to walk on eggshells if he wants to pass unnoticed. Not to mention that I also bound a read thread to the knob and to the windows. If somebody opens them, the threads will rip and I'll know somebody was there." Skylar said.

„HAHAHAH! Good luck with catching the intruder." BB said.

„I'll probably need it." Skylar said.

„Did you tell anyone else about what you're planning?" Chica asked.

„No, you're the first ones to hear it." Skylar said.

„You should've told the cops about it." Bonnie said.

„Do you really think the cops would let me then wander around alone?" Skylar asked. „Gee, I'm not stupid! Besides, I'm pretty much done with the fact that people think I'm fragile coz of my past trauma. I don't need somebody to watch over me, I need somebody who'll help me to do what's right."

„So you turned to us." Freddy concluded.

„Exactly. And if this guy, God forbid, comes here, I want you to go all out on him. You're free to do whatever you want." Skylar said.

„That's music for my ears." Puppet said.

„You don't have ears. HAHAH!" BB laughed. Puppet just gave him a death glare. „...HAH..."

BB slowly withdrew and hid behind Goldie.

„Wait a sec – if ye wanna play the bait, shouldn't ye, y'know, look vulnerable?" Foxy asked.

„That would mean ditching all the security and be alone walking at less crowded places." Chica said.

„Or just one place..." Skylar said. „Ain't the lamp at the back, where the storage is, broken? It's also far from a busy street and it's always dark there."

„So you suggest to go out and wait there for him to get you?" Puppet asked.

„I'm not waiting for him to get me. I'm waiting for him to get lured into the storage. It's huge and maze-like filled with boxes and whatnot. Easy to escape a pursuer." Skylar said. „And we'll just make it deadlier."

„I still think it would be wierd for you to wait hours in the cold dark night while waiting for him to come." Chica said.

„Not hours. An hour or two at most. It should look like a routine." Skylar said. „Like taking the trash out."

„And while you're lurking, we're behind and waiting." Toy Bonnie said. „Sounds good."

„Yeah. I'll also get you walkie-talkies. That way we can remain in contact and it won't be visible in the darkness. Once I'm in trouble, you'll be alerted and we'll ambush him." Skylar said. „End of story. And probably also the end of my streak of being stalked by other people and be able to continue a normal life. After all, I believe we're also done with that _Five Nights at Freddy's_ trial the kids came up with."

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

RING! RING!

„Was that the phone?" Freddy asked.

They quieted down and listened.

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

RING! RING!

Again, it sounded like the phone was ringing.

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

RING! RING!

„It's coming from the Office." Skylar said.

 _I'm the Phone Guy_

Phone Guy heard all of them going to the Office (despite being to small for all Animatronics to fit). He knew the trial wasn't done. Not yet.

There was one more thing the girl should know about.

 _Yeah I'm the Phone Guy_

 _Yeah I'm the Phone Guy_

Skylar entered the Office, along with Freddy, Springtrap and Puppet. Goldie, Chica, Toy Chica and Mangle waited at the East Hallway, while Foxy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and BB were at the West Hallway.

The ringing stopped.

 _Hello Hello!_

„Okay, that was strange." Skylar said. „Who would call now? At this hour?"

The rest shrugged, not really knowing it either.

Skylar looked at the phone and then heard faint static. She picked up the Monitor, realizing the faint static was coming from it. It was blurry, but it then revealed her an image. A new teaser. Her eyes widened.

„What the hell is THAT?!"

„What do you mean?" Freddy asked, looking over her shoulder. He was stunned by what he saw.

„Wait, can we see it too?" Chica asked as she saw that Puppet and Springtrap were also surprised.

Skylar nodded and got out of the Office, Monitor in hand, to the Dining Area. She put it on a table so everyone could see it.

Everyone was just as stunned as she was.

„What in teh name of The Creator is dis thin'?" Foxy asked.

„No idea." Bonnie replied.

The image, the new teaser, showed a brown-red bear holding a tattered black top hat. The bear himself had a tattered suit and was even in a worse state than Springtrap, with five fingers looking like drills holding the hat. The tattered suit exposed his wires and endoskeleton. He had extremely sharp metalic teeth, his metalic eyes staring back at the viewers. Also, there was something coming out of the holes in his body. They looked like little bear dolls with sharp teeth and top hats just like their boss.

In the left corner was written, in bloody red, _The Final Chapter._

The image brightened, giving them a better look on the bear and revealing the word _NIGHTMARE._

The teaser then flickered and disappeared.

Everyone was speechless. Minutes passed until they managed to recover from the sight of whatever the thing on the teaser was.

„Is this one of those... _teasers_ , you said you'd see before coming to a new area?" Puppet asked.

„Yes." Skylar nodded. „And it seems like the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ trials ain't over. There's one more chapter."

„You think this has something to do with the kids?" Puppet asked (apparently the only one who actually managed to recover).

„No, I doubt so." Skylar replied. The kids were the ones who send the teasers for the second two _games._ However, they were now at peace and she doubted they send her that. „I think we forgot about something."

„I'd rather want to know what that thing was." Springtrap said. „It said _Nightmare."_

„Perhaps a Nightmare Animatronic?" Puppet suggested.

„I say a Nightmare Freddy. With three Freddles to boot." Springtrap chuckled. Freddy shot him a death glare.

„Springtrap, this isn't funny. We have no idea what this thing is or why there's a teaser in the first place." Freddy said.

„You're just angry you got a Nightmare makeover." Springtrap said.

Freddy wasn't amused.

„Guys, whatever it is, there'll be more." Skylar said. „And we'll find out what this means."

„I don't like this." Chica said. Skylar shrugged and sighed.

„And it seems like this time – this time we'll be facing Nightmares."


	62. Make This Puppet Proud

The reason I'm able to update chapters so frequently? Apparently, I'm a 19 year old soon-to-be college student (this is my first year) and my classes start at 5.10 this year and I want to try to finish this fic till then (or at least most of the chapters). So, I have still plenty of time left and I wanna write as much as possible of it. The only other job I have to do are house chores and help my sister and bro with their homework but otherwise I have nothing else to do. Also, when I enter the last part of a fanfic, I always get a little bit _too_ excited (like a sudden sugar rush) which gives me the adrenaline and ability to write not only one but several (short) chapters at once. Especially if I have nothing to do the whole day.

Now, this chapter is about Puppet and honestly I think I did an awesome job coz when I re-read it (while at the same time contemplating and listening to the featured song) I felt that the character of the day was just... awesome (wow effect). Especially after all what he went through. ;-) His character arc is concluded.

The featured song repeats twice (once with the intro lyrics and the second time when Puppet rewinds the Music Box). Although Puppet was listening to _My Grandfather's Clock,_ in a meta sense he was listening to **Make This Puppet Proud** by **Adam Hoek.** Seriously, the song is awesome and I suggest you to _listen to it while reading the chapter._

Enjoy!

 **19...**

* * *

 **Night 61:**

 ** _Don't you cry, dear children..._**

 **Don't you cry, dear children**

 **Those old bodies just won't do**

 **Dust yourselves off and hop in here**

 **Cuz I gotta gift for you**

 **Who brought the tears to these kids?**

 **Why were their souls evicted?**

 **Isn't that better, you're stronger**

 **See, you're all heroes now!**

 **Walk around and see how they fit**

 **Make this Puppet proud**

 **xXxXx**

 _„Ninety years without slumbering_

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock_

 _His life seconds numbering_

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock_

 _It stopped, short, never to go again_

 _When the old man died."_

Rewinding the Music Box, night by night is vital. Listening to _My Grandfather's Clock,_ which worked as a lullabay, a magical song which keeps the monsters away. One particular monster. It would make him fall asleep... at least, they thought so. However, he was lurking inside the box, day by day, listening till the Music Box couldn't be rewound.

And then, _Pop Goes the Weasel_ plays.

An amateur puppeteer doesn't know how to move his puppets. So they would float. And he would float, but there were no strings on his arms. Nothing which would prevent him from attacking. He was no longer bound to those restrictions.

He was The Puppet - and if you hear _Pop Goes The Weasel_ playing, you won't survive.

 **xXx**

It was night, Sky's night shift has started a while ago. Tonight the kids were also here and Skylar questioned them about the teaser. They had no idea what she was talking about. So they were at the start. Skylar went out for half an hour and returned into the pizzeria while the 'bots (all hidden) were watching like hawks over her. Sky didn't expect something would happen so soon, so was pretty relaxed. She had to give her would-be kidnapper some sense of security. Once it was over, she returned into the pizzeria, locked the doors and everyone did something random simply to pass their time.

Puppet returned to the Gift Box, polishing his precious Misic Box. He adored that thing and would probably break the arm of anyone who would dare to touch it. The Music Box was his. (He ignored the fact it could be winded up remotely as it wouldn't be touched physically).

Besides the melody, the Music Box also reminded him of what happened all those years ago. It reminded him of his effort of bringing peace to the children.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_

He could remember well how it happened. He heard Peter's cries, he felt his rage. He felt his dismay. He wanted to help him. There were no restrictions to him. There were no strings which could hold him back. For years, a ghost inhabited him and made him stronger and stronger. Finally, he snapped.

He found out how he could control the Animatronics to do his bidding. All of this was for a greater plan. He wanted to help the boy who got killed to find his killer. He was aware this person was a security guard – the Night Guard, so he sicced all the Animatronics on him. Whenever the Toys and the Withers would bicker, he'd point out what their actual mission was. And they would do it.

However, despite their efforts, they couldn't save the other children.

 _Now, who was it that broke you?_

 _Show me where it goes, „Ow"_

Puppet was in dismay. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe that five more children lost their lives. He blamed himself for the failure, he blamed the Animatronics, he blamed the staff,... but most of all - he hated The Murderer.

So he gave the children a a Gift – a second chance to live and get their revenge.

Even after getting scrapped, he continued to work. Night by night, he would hack the Fazbear Gang until they finally get The Murderer. He was the one pulling strings behind everything. And he wouldn't give up until he was satisfied, even if it made him what he hated the most – a murderer.

People suffered, as well as the Animatronics...

The pizzeria closed and it seemed like it was over...

Despite telling himself the Murderer would return, he didn't.

Puppet failed.

 _Let me see if I can find him_

 _Cuz he's in trouble now_

That's, until one night, one fateful night, he indeed came back. He dismantled Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, freeing the ghosts from their graves. But unknown to him, the kids cornered the Murderer who hoped he'd escape via the very same suit he used to kill his victims.

He didn't.

Puppet listened to his cries of pain. He was angry. He wanted to be the one who'd kill The Murderer. He wished to be the hero. However, he wasn't. And yet, despite being free, the kids wouldn't rest. Years after they've been freed, they still roamed on Earth.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_

And The Murderer returned, taking over the spring lock suit which was the cause of his death. Puppet was back as well, trying to somehow re-program it and destroy the Murderer. That's when he realized that he couldn't. He couldn't manipulate the hybrid suit.

He felt something which only his victims felt.

Fear.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_

The horror attraction burned down and he thought it was over. Somehow, the children achieved peace and he thought they're gone. But once he found out the pizzeria would re-open again, he knew that he had a new mission.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_

Kill any human who might pose a potential danger to the children so all of this wouldn't happen again. He didn't have luck with his plan.

A certain teenager tricked him. The Animatronics rebelled against him and his plans.

That only angered him.

 _What shall we do with him dear children?_

 _What should his punishment be?_

So he tried again and again. He made a deal with the girl. Go through an another week of fear of being killed. If she wins, he'll leave her alone. He believed he'd win.

He was wrong.

That girl proved to be a tough challenge. Not only did she turn the Refurbs against him but also the Toys who were still loyal to him. He was stunned. He couldn't believe it.

He had to do something. He had to get rid off her.

 _Stick him in a suit, you say?_

 _Well, let's give it a try, shall we?_

Opening the door, he showed her what he most feared. He hoped that Hybrid was still malfunctioning and would kill her. Or at least scare her enough into leaving. He was wrong about him. He wasn't possessed, nor murderous.

That's when everyone lost faith in him. That's when he lost their respect.

Then the kids showed up, showing how they didn't want anymore bloodshed. They wanted him to stop.

He didn't listen. He couldn't.

He hated that girl.

He wanted her to go, to vanish.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

No matter what he tried, he failed. The girl wouldn't go. Instead, she befriended the Animatronics, brought peace between them and the children became attached to her.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

Did he misjudged her?

Was he really wrong?

He just wanted somebody to be proud of his efforts.

But they saw him as a monster.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

She didn't. She did call him out on his actions, but she showed she cared about him. She was the first one to tell that she was happy and proud of his actions, no matter how stupid they were.

He never felt so relieved. He admitted his mistakes and he regained the respect he was longing for.

He was again happy.

The kids were happy. They still loved him. There were no more tears. There were no more screams.

He realized that, perhaps, he also cared about her...

 _Make this Puppet proud..._

„It's still not the end."

Puppet said, aware that somebody was watching him. It weren't the Animatronics. It weren't the kids.

It was the person he thought he hated the most.

„How long did you know I'm here?" Skylar asked, entering the Prize Corner.

„Pretty long." Puppet wound up the Music Box, continuing the song.

 _Don't you cry, dear children..._

„Why are you here?" Puppet asked.

 _Don't you cry, dear children_

 _Those old bodies just won't do_

„Just been wondering why you're here so alone. Everyone else is at the Dining Area, having fun." Skylar said.

„I've been,... thinking." Puppet replied.

He was sitting, looking at the box which continued playing the same song. Skylar said next to him.

„About what?"

 _Dust yourselves off and hop in here_

 _Cuz I gotta gift for you_

„I'm the one who's giving out gifts. I believed I was doing the right thing. Strange how sometimes things just happen and you don't have any control over them." Puppet said.

„Yeah." Skylar muttered.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

„I simply wished them to be happy. But I guess I was blinded by my desire for revenge." Puppet said. „I didn't hear them crying."

 _Isn't that better, you're stronger_

 _See, you're all heroes now!_

„I didn't understand they didn't want any revenge. That they just wanted to be free."

 _Walk around and see how they fit_

 _Make this Puppet proud_

„I wasn't giving them a Gift of Live, but a Gift of Damnation. I was stupid."

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_

„And then you came. I was never so angry like when I saw that you remained and didn't want to go away. It took a lot of time for me to realize that I wasn't supposed to give out gifts, but recieve one of my own."

 _Now, who was it that broke you?_

 _Show me where it goes, „Ow"_

„Puppet..." Skylar said, smiling warmly. „It doesn't matter what happened. Everything's fine now. And you saw how Megan, Peter, Clara, Troy, Brian and Fabian are. Despite being forced to do what they did, they're now at peace. That's what matters."

 _Let me see if I can find him_

 _Cuz he's in trouble now_

„And now we have one more mission." Puppet said. „Capture the one who destroyed your life and killed your friend and numerous others. You're also a child who suffers."

„I'm glad you want to help." Skylar replied. „Y'know. The kids told me they're proud of you."

Puppet stared at her, but then he simply nodded.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_

They heard ringing, coming from Office 2. They stood up, looking at each other, confused. Leaving the Music Box behind, they went to the Office.

Everyone else also heard the ringing and they gathered around. Once Skylar and Puppet entered, the ringing stopped.

They had a message.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_

„Seems like Bonnie got also a nightmare makeover." Springtrap commented as everyone stared at the teaser.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_

It showed a monstrous version of Bonnie. His suit was as tattered, if not even worse, as Nightmare Freddy's was. His mouth was open, showing two sets of razor sharp teeth. He held up his hand, his fingers being pointy metalic drills.

The most disturbing feature on him were his eyes. One of them was shining in the darkness in a purple color. It was pretty unsettling.

 _What shall we do with him dear children?_

 _What should his punishment be?_

There were words in the left corner.

 _Was it me?_

The image slowly brightened, revealing the word _NIGHTMARE_ in the background.

Nobody understood what it meant.

The image soon vanished.

 _Stick him in a suit, you say?_

 _Well, let's give it a try, shall we?_

„I don't like this." Bonnie muttered, upset as much as Freddy was when he saw his Nightmare counterpart.

„Just... how long is this going to continue?" Mangle asked.

„I don't know." Skylar replied.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

„It doesn't matter." Puppet said.

Everyone looked at him.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

„I have no idea who those Animatronics are, but we won't let them do what they want." Puppet said. „No more suffering. No more pain."

They stared at him in silence, feeling once more that authority he had long ago.

The Puppet was back, for one last show.

 _Make this Puppet proud..._


	63. The Show Must Go On

Thanks for the reviews people! :D

 **wes27:** She'll have Fun with Plushtrap and wait inside.

 **Nagatodan:** First: No. You'll see why at the end. Second: I don't think FNaF World will be scary (the chibis are adorable!), but this is Scott we're talking about. You never know.

This is a chapter about Freddy. Also what he says at the end... it was hinting on the successor.

The songs are **The Show Must Go On** by **Mandopony** (also the title) and **Five Nights at Freddy's** by **The Living Tombstone.**

Enjoy!

 **18...**

* * *

 **Night 62:**

 **We just don't know what went wrong**

 **We tried to get along**

 **But our new robot friend's power faded**

 **We did our best to fix our guest**

 **We hated to see him so distressed**

 **We said farewell and had him terminated**

 ***instrumental***

 ** _Every toy eventually breaks_**

 ** _Every battery fades and drains_**

 ** _Even the tiniest little mistakes_**

 ** _Can leave behind the messiest stains_**

 ** _We know that we'll be alright_**

 ** _Though he didn't Survive The Night_**

 ** _Through the pain and through the tears_**

 ** _The show goes on for years and years_**

 **NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO**

 **IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU**

 **WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER**

 **THE SHOW MUST GO ON**

 **THE SHOW MUST GO ON**

 **NEVER FEAR,**

 **THE SHOW WILL GO ON!**

 **xXxXx**

Being the leader (and somewhat the father figure) to the Fazbear Gang, as well as the main mascot of the pizzeria, Freddy expected that he would shoulder a lot of responsibility. Not only for making sure nothing happens to the costumers of his pizzeria, but also making sure his fellow friends and teammates won't do anything stupid or what might put them in danger.

 _We're waiting every night_

 _To finally roam and invite_

 _Newcomers to play with us_

 _For many years we've been all alone_

He'd often have to assume different roles. Like said, he was the mascot of the franchise. He was also the lead singer in his band and the leader of his little team, which consisted of him, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Goldie and now, the newly added, Springtrap.

For years, he was, just as the others, trying to protect the pizzeria. He was the responsible one and back then, he was also the one Puppet trusted the most. However, he was also the one Puppet would chew on when they failed to get the Night Guard.

Fueled with Fabian's anger, he continued Puppet legacy even after the '87 pizzeria closed. They've been doing this for so long... they were forced to continue.

 _We're forced to be still and play_

 _The same songs we've known since that day_

 _An imposter took our life away_

 _Now we're stuck here to decay_

Years back, it was him who the Night Guards feared the most. Once he was off stage, they knew they would have a hard time. Nobody would escape him. Being skilled in tactics and stealth, Freddy could easily avoid the cameras, while sending his friends to distract the person inside the Office.

Then, the power would go off...

 _Please let us get in!_

 _Don't lock us away!_

 _We're not like what you're thinking_

His signature jingle, Toreador's March, was usually playing this verse.

 _Toreador, on guard!_

 _Toreador! Toreador!_

 _And think, yes, think well as you fight,_

 _That a dark eye is watching you,_

 _And that love waits for you,_

 _Toreador, love, love waits for you!_

It was a song about how this all was a challenge for the Night Guard. Freddy was daring him to come back if he survives the first Night. Oh, and the _dark eye_? That weren't the Animatronics.

The _dark eye_ who was watching was the Night Guard himself.

 _We're poor little souls_

 _Who have lost all control_

 _And we're forced here to take that role_

Freddy believed he and his friends were doing what was right. After seeing that humans couldn't help them, they took everything into their hands and stroke back.

 _We've been all alone_

 _Stuck in our little zone_

 _Since 1987_

Freddy remembered what Puppet showed him. He saw the bodies of the dead children, one of them being bound to him. He saw what monsters humans could be. He was angry at the staff, that they let it happen. He was reminded of how adults are the true enemies over and over again.

And he believed it.

 _Join us, be our friend_

 _Or just be stuck and defend_

 _After all you only got_

That's why they played this game. For years and years...

 _Five Nights at Freddy's!_

 _Is this where you want to be?_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you want to stay_

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Is this where you want to be?_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you want to stay_

Soon, the pizzeria closed. They were left to rot. However, he remembered a shadow, a strange being who told him to follow him. So he did, only to meet The Murderer, the true _dark eye_ who was lurking. However, before he could fight back, he was dismantled.

A flash of a hatchet and he was no more.

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

He woke up again, finding himself again on the stage. The curtains rose and he was again given the task to roam and protect. This time, the threat seemed to be bigger than thought.

This threat was, surprisingly, not an adult, but a teen girl who simply was too stubborn to give up and go home. Freddy and his friends tried everything to get her, by they failed.

At the same time, he was wondering...

Why wasn't he hearing the children's cries anymore? Were they free? It seemed so. So why he was doing this again?

He knew that something wasn't right. So when he broke in, he gave her a chance to decide.

Leave, or be stuffed into a suit.

He was surprised when she choose to stay.

 _We're really quite surprised_

 _We get to see you another night_

 _You should have looked for another job_

 _You should have said to this place good-bye_

The little war between him and Skylar continued and the results were stunning. He was suspicious of the girl, but it took him a while to realize she was the very human who could help them to end this nightmare.

He was right.

She pretty much took on herself the responsibility Freddy shouldered, with the Animatronics listening to her now. She showed them that not all adult humans were monsters and the friendship between him and Skylar grew.

However, he started to fear for her safety, as he knew that Puppet would try to kill her. Still, he rebelled and sided with her, along with the others. It was remarkable that not only did she defeat Puppet in his very own game, but also managed to end the rivalry between both sides. Not to mention that she also recruited an another valuable member into Freddy's Gang.

 _It's like there's so much more_

 _Maybe you've been in this place before_

 _We remember a face like yours_

 _You seem acquainted with those doors_

When the cold barrier between him and Skylar broke, he accepted her as a new chance to prove himself. They lost the children in a series of horrifying events and killed a lot of innocent people. Now they had a second chance to redeem themselves and Freddy was clinging to it, doing his best to protect the girl.

 _Please let us get in!_

 _Don't lock us away!_

 _We're not like what you're thinking_

Any time he or anyone else would fail, they'd get a new chance. Even though there were several times she and Freddy had an argument, it was obvious she cared about them as much as they did about her.

And now, they had one more mission...

 _We're poor little souls_

 _Who have lost all control_

 _And we're forced here to take that role_

„That's a suicide mission." Jeremy remarked.

Freddy couldn't help but agree. It was late evening. The pizzeria was closed, but Skylar gathered the other three Night Guards to tell them about her plan and prepare them for the worst. She didn't tell them about the Nightmare teasers though.

„I know it's crazy, but it's our only option." Skylar said.

„Have you even tried to inform the cops?" Mark asked.

„We suggested the same, but she wouldn't listen." Foxy said.

„If the cops didn't caugh him for 9 years, what makes you sure you'll be able to do that?" Mike asked.

„Because I know he's coming." Skylar said.

„Don't be so sure." Mark said. „Who knows when that might happen."

He was right. She couldn't know when Sanderson might strike again.

 _We've been all alone_

 _Stuck in our little zone_

 _Since 1987_

Oddly, this reminded Freddy on the whole FNaF trial the kids made up. Skylar was waiting at one spot, waiting for the killer to come and had only a few resources to fight him. Though, maybe she was just a teenager girl, but Freddy knew she could handle situations no one could.

 _Join us, be our friend_

 _Or just be stuck and defend_

 _After all you only got_

„And what do you want us to do?" Jeremy asked.

„Just be alerted. We're all in this together." Skylar said.

Freddy was glad she finally realized that she is indeed a part of a happy family and though they failed to show her that when she got almost killed, he vowed to himself they'd never let her down again.

„Yeah, but you'll be the one who'll actually go against him." Mike remarked.

„I won't be alone though." Skylar replied, grinning slyly.

 **xXx**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Is this where you want to be_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you want to stay_

That night, Freddy was staring through the window at the darkness outside. He could've sworn he saw something moving out there. A shadow passed. Or, maybe did his sensors play a trick on him? After all, they have been tending to fail before.

„Is something wrong?" Chica asked as she saw him frowning.

„For now, no." Freddy said. „Though it feels like we're under siege."

„We all agreed on this and we won't fail Skylar. Even though it may be a stupid decision." Chica said.

„I agree with you. Though, even if it is a stupid decision, we're given a chance to pay Sky off for everything what she did for us. It's worth it." Freddy said.

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Is this where you want to be_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you want to stay_

Chica trusted him. Freddy could feel the change that occured to everyone. Everyone was more determinated to defend their newly built fort. One tragic event opened their eyes. Now it was time to take action. No more goofing around. It's time to show why people say that bears are bad news.

Freddy was going to make it damn sure why.

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

However, there was one more thing which bothered him and his friends. It were those two teasers which would show up several days apart, seemingly random. Days passed since the last teaser and nothing has appeared yet.

It bothered him to see such a nightmarish version of himself. What was that Animatronic? It said it was a nightmare and everyone dubbed him Nightmare Freddy. It seemed like there was something they missed, an oversight. Bonnie was also bothered by his Nightmare version, even fearing it. Who would want to turn them into such abominations?

Freddy didn't know. However, he was sure there had to be an explanation. Skylar told them to be patient and see what the other teasers will be. He already assumed that Chica and Foxy might be the next victims of this cruel joke.

Also, he wanted to know what those things, specifically Nightmare Bonnie, did that they asked _Was it me?_

He heard faint ringing. He didn't know who was calling, but whoever this person was, they were alerting them of the teasers. They were alerting them of the dangers that follow.

This time, the teaser appeared on the Monitor at Fazbear's Fright. And it confirmed Chica's fears.

„Woa, your nightmare counterpart is ugly." Toy Chica commented. Chica shot her a death glare.

The new teaser showed a nightmarish version of Chica. The theme color was yellow, just like Nightmare Freddy's was brown-red and Nightmare Bonnie's purple-blue. This version of Chica looked even worse than the Withered one, with three sharp sets of teeth. She had a tattered suit and one of her eyes was glowing in a rusty red color.

There was again that question, _Was it me?,_ along with the word _NIGHTMARE._

However, what actually caught everyone's attention was the fact that even Cakey got a Nightmare counterpart. The Nightmare Cupcake was as hideous as Nightmare Chica and had a set of sharp teeth.

„Okay, I expected Chica to get a Nightmare version, but Cakey?" Toy Bonnie said. „Now that's ridicolous."

„Perhaps it is, but weren't the Freddles as well?" Freddy said.

„Just one question: once we figure out whatever those things are and do whatever must be done – what's next? What will we do then?" Bonnie asked.

They didn't really know. Freddy took a deep breath.

„Well, it's obvious..."

The crew looked at him.

Freddy smiled.

„The Show Must Go On!"


	64. Picking Up The Pieces

Yes, Sky will find Phone Guy. For the rest, you'll have to wait for the end of the fic.

Also, about Phone Guy, he possesses the endoskeleton from FNaF which cannot move. However, when Skylar played FNaF2, he was able to possess the FNaF2 endoskeleton which can move around. (Remember that the Refurbs became Withered at that part).

Yes, this one is about Springtrap, named **Picking Up The Pieces** (of the past/that they salvaged) ;P

The songs are **Another Five Nights** by **JT Machinima** (that's why I didn't use it in ANiaN Act3) and **Salvaged** by **NateWantsToBattle** (which I consider Springtrap's theme song ;D).

Enjoy!

 **17...**

* * *

 **Night 63:**

 ** _Springtrap:_**

 ** _Ha-ha-ha-HA!_**

 ** _It's time, my friends_**

 ** _To rise, AGAIN!_**

 **Your first night on the job**

 **Not sure you wanna punch in**

 **Because once you're on the clock**

 **You know I'm up to something**

 **I'm sure you heard disturbing rumors**

 **How things in the night go bumpin'**

 **30 years have passed and it's amazing**

 **That** ** _I still continue to function_**

 **Those first five nights were such a bore**

 **Just wait for what I've got in store**

 **Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors**

 **Am I machine** ** _or something more?_**

 ** _There must be more to my rotten core_**

 ** _Than a walking talking robotic corpse_**

 ** _Better check the time, that's what the clock is for_**

 ** _You never should've picked this job, of course_**

 ** _Look at the bright side, you will not get bored_**

 ** _You're the next victim that I'm coming for_**

 ** _It won't cost your job, but it'll cost you more_**

 ** _Tomorrow they'll wipe your guts off the floor_**

 **xXxXx**

 _It's been years_

 _Since I've seen a face around here_

 _I was broken and alone_

 _In that hell I called my home_

Some call it luck. He calls it a curse.

He was just at the right place, at the right time. He was unable to move, but he was able to manage to do something.

He was the one who sealed The Murderer's fate.

However, he didn't expect that taking away that damned man's fate would also affect his. He didn't expect that he'd also become haunted. It seemed like the guy was still clinging to this world instead of going to the other. Perhaps, he feared what awaits him in the next world.

Once they woke him up and put him at that horror attraction, the Murderer has awaken and took completely over him. He struggled, he fought with all his might, but he only could watch.

That's, until the last night.

He took control over his body once more and cut the wires, setting the spark which would burn the whole damn place down, along with the ghost in the haunted suit.

Only, he didn't expect this turn of events...

 _You always choose to stay_

 _Spend your nights keeping me away_

 _You think you stand a chance to last_

 _Against the ghosts of your past?_

Springtrap opened his eyes.

He was at the hidden room at Fazbear's Fright, the place he now called home. He never thought he'd be an entertainer again. When he first woke up at the new place, he thought the fire was just a dream. Until he came across the blocked door at the Safe Room.

He realized he was in a replica (or was the other location a replica?) of Fazbear's Fright and that he was sealed inside the place. He believed it was the best. He was a hazard for everyone and spent the nights roaming around the place and listening to the sounds coming from above.

He was surprised when he realized the voices he heard were familiar. He believed they were dismantled (in the robot language – dead). Turns out, they weren't.

He heard screeching and roaring, but he heard an another voice. Somebody was fighting against them. Somebody just didn't want to give up.

 _It's been years_

 _Since I've seen a face around here_

 _I was broken and alone_

 _In that hell I called my home_

Weeks passed, but it didn't take him long to realize he was in full control of his body. The Murderer was gone and the children who'd at times appear to talk to him assured him that his AI was now in charge and that he wouldn't have to suffer again like he did months and even years ago.

He was reminiscing of his old days, with the children informing him about the recent events. How a new Night Guard came and how she passed their little trials. How she managed to survive and befriend the Animatronics, who were now working again, doing the same job he did years ago.

They also told him his partner was here as well, but had a new name.

He couldn't believe it.

 _Should have left me to decay_

 _Finding me was your worst mistake_

 _And I've found my new obsession_

 _Now it's just you and me_

Then, one day, a new ghost came. She called himself Annie and told him how she died and that the new Night Guard was her best friend. She felt sorry for him and assured him that, if her friend ever comes down, that she would help him.

He didn't really believe her. At least, not that her friend would want to _help him._

Though, she was right. Her friend indeed came down and passed every night with less or more effort.

Springtrap observed her, each night coming closer. He believed that she'd see him as a monster, especially after he finds out what he was forced to do and whose body he houses. After the first Night, he thought she wouldn't come back. But she did. Even after he showed himself during the second Night, she came back. When he appeared right in front of her, she did something which surprised him.

She smiled (nervously though) and waved – the first sign of her willingness to communicate.

He felt happy and was relieved she was interested in him. He didn't have any real (at least not alive) company for a long time and since he was a horror attraction, he felt obligated to give her a little show. It seemed like it worked.

She'd always come back.

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

However, once the kids told him to not disturb her after the sixth Night. They wanted her to figure out the rest of the story and Springtrap followed their rules. Once she was done, the kids threw a little party for her. However, he didn't want to participate. He just watched. After all, the girl completed their trials. He was now useless and they probably wouldn't need him anymore.

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

And still, the girl came to him, spoke to him, introducing herself as Skylar, and offered him to be his friend. Despite knowing what he is. Despite the fact that the probably scared her and drove her to the peak of paranoia. She offered him to come with her and meet her new friends – his old friends.

He was surprised and he didn't want to come. He felt that he didn't belong there anymore. He was an abomination. However, the girl didn't think so.

She she simply saw an Animatronic who went through a lot and suffered despite not being guilty for what he did.

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight_

He wasn't surprised that the others were afraid of him, or even outrightly despised him. They believed he was on pair with The Murderer and obviously fond of the girl, fearing he'd hurt her. He'd never do that. After all, she was his best friend...

And perhaps, something more...

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

He had to learn how to adjust himself to the new situation. This time, everything was different. He had to learn that some stuff he did made the others afraid of him. He had to learn how to change. But he wasn't the only one.

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

Skylar made it clear – everyone had to change somewhat. The others had to understand that Springtrap was clearly different and had a different experience with The Murderer. He was aware of the cruelty of this world even more than the Animatronics did.

He had been sharing his body and mind with The Murderer for so long...

 _No matter what the ending_

 _You won't last the night_

But now, he was gone. He got accepted into the team, he could work again and he became smarter and somewhat mature, much more aware of his surroundings and of what was going on here.

Though, not everyone did accept him. Puppet still hated him, only because he got the lucky kill.

Truth is, he never wanted it.

 _I hear you breathing in your room_

However, everything settled down for the better and his newfound feelings for the very girl made him feel better. It was obvious that he had a crush on her and she knew it and he was glad she accepted him as her personal guardian. He showed her that she didn't regret her choice.

However, in the last few days, he felt a dreading sense. It was as if somebody was watching him, observing his everyone move, every breath – even reading his mind.

Springtrap feared that the person he hated the most wasn't gone.

 _Now don't you panic_

 _It'll all be over soon_

„Spring?"

Springtrap's ears jerker. He was staring in front of himself, thinking and trying to sense the presence he felt the last few days. It was gone, or so he thought.

Skylar sat next to him, looking worried.

„Is everything alright?"

He looked at her. It was pretty obvious they shared a strong bond and he could practically talk about anything with her. She never judged him by his looks or by what he did (well, was forced to do). She'd always be by his side and even if she grew angry at him, he knew that it wouldn't last long. She easily forgave as she knew him well.

 _And you can play your little games all day_

Should he tell her what he sensed?

Weeks ago, he probably wouldn't. However, times have changed. There were no more secrets between them.

„No."

 _You'll never be free!_

„I'm afraid that we have an another problem, besides your new stalker and the Nightmares." Springtrap said. „I believe that he's still here. He was gone for a while, but returned."

 _You block me out all you want!_

„You mean, that Purple Guy?" Skylar asked. She told him how, when she played the Atari-Games, that The Murderer was depicted as a purple person. So she dubbed him Purple Guy.

„Yes." Springtrap said.

After all she'd gone through, Skylar didn't look upset nor surprised. She showed pure determination. Just as Springtrap and the other 'bots would protect her, she'd protect them.

That was their deal.

 _But I hear the sound_

 _The echo of a "hello"_

„I didn't tell anyone else. However, I fear that he might try possess me again." Springtrap said. „Sometimes, I even think I can hear his voice again, but I guess I'm just imaging things."

 _I'll come back around!_

Skylar sighed. The situation was pretty serious, especially when Springtrap, who usually wasn't afraid of anything, showed concern.

 _You turn away!_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you!_

„That's,... bad." Skylar bit her lip. Some hair fell over her face and she put it behind her ear, briefly touching the scar on her cheek. She rested her fingers on it.

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight_

They were both scarred, mentally and physically. As a little girl, she feared Sanderson would return and kill her and her mother, her only family left, despite her mother telling her the _big bad man_ wouldn't come back again. She didn't want to make friends at school as she felt that they would get hurt because of her.

And when she did find a friend, he also hurt her.

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

„It won't be easy..." Skylar slowly started. „But if he tries to return, you'll mustn't fear him. You'll have to fight back."

Springtrap stared at her.

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

 _No matter what the ending_

 _You won't last the night_

„When I was little, I refused to have any friends. I was afraid I was the reason why Annie got hurt. I didn't want to have any friends because I thought they'd get hurt because of me. But once I became friends with Josh, he hurt me. It changed my whole perspective on such situations. I had to learn that people I love will get hurt or that they might hurt me. However, if I hadn't risked with you and everyone else, who knows where I would be now." Skylar said.

 _No happy ending_

 _Will ever find you_

 _All of these ghosts are_

 _From deep inside you_

„So, you suggest that I accept the risk that I might hurt you?" Springtrap asked.

„Yes." Skylar said. „However, I know you won't hurt me. You and everyone else have become stronger than you think."

„Probably because you helped us." Springtrap said.

 _No happy ending_

 _(No happy ending!)_

 _Will ever find you_

He simply hugged her. Let's face it, he loved her more than anything else and would protect her no matter what. She was the reason why he was still here, still willing to fight. And that feeling was mutual.

They didn't have to confess to know what the other was thinking.

 _All of these ghosts are_

 _(All of these ghosts!)_

 _From deep inside you!_

He had to accept the ghosts of the past and that they couldn't be changed. The future could but he didn't know what awaited him.

He should for now enjoy the present, in the presence of the person he cared about.

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

And if he should perish, he won't perish without a fight. Being a whiny coward wasn't him.

He was strong and others feared him, as shown countless times.

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight_

He dared The Murderer to come. He wouldn't be his little toy anymore. He'd show him that he picked up the wrong Animatronic to fight. Just as Skylar did, he also had a back-up.

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

No matter what happens – and if The Murderer ever appears – he won't last long.

 _No matter what the ending_

 _You won't last the night_

 _(You won't last the night)_


	65. Survive the Night

As always, thanks for the reviews! I'm still working on this fic and I'm sorry the chapters are short.

Anyways, I see some are confused - where is the teaser? Yeah, remember when Scott trolled the fandom by delaying the Nightmare Foxy teaser? That's what happened here. ;P

 **D.I.S.P.:** Nope.

 **wes27:** So close but not close enough...

This chapter shows Skylar's darker side and what exactly happens when you make her snap. Pretty much a mental breakdown which shows how scary she can be. The title is **Survive the Night** by **Mandopony.**

Enjoy!

 **16...**

* * *

 **Night 64:**

 **Hey there!**

 **How ya doin'?**

 **Nice to meet you, are you new in town?**

 **Don't think I've seen you before**

 **It's great to see new faces around!**

 **And if you like it**

 **I can give a tour**

 **Of our enchanting wonderland**

 **New and improved without the doors!**

 **There's no escape but then**

 **Who would wanna leave?**

 **It's a fantastical paradise**

 **And it's not, make-believe!**

 **I'm so glad to have an other member of the band**

 **You're one of us now**

 **So let me take you by the hand!**

 **BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?**

 **WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?**

 **I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!**

 **MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...**

 **TIME TO INVESTIGATE**

 **WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!**

 ** _Let's try to make it right_**

 ** _Don't wanna start a fight_**

 ** _And we're so sorry if we_**

 ** _Give you all a little fright_**

 ** _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_**

 ** _You'll be so happy just as long as you_**

 ** _Survive The Night!_**

 **xXxXx**

Several weeks passed and _Sanderson_ (if that was his real name – Skylar highly doubted it) didn't appear.

Skylar would spend every night in front of the building, walking up-down in the chilly night. She had a walkie-talkie with her, always on, so the 'bots could hear what was going on. Everyone understood the situation was serious and that no goofing was allowed. Even BB was dead serious and didn't even attempt to steal the precious batteries they needed for the walkie-talkies and the Flashlight.

However, Skylar feared Sanderson wouldn't come for her. Though she knew that months, even years might pass before a serial killer strikes again, she was concerned that he was too afraid or thought it was too risky and decided to flee. That wouldn't be good for her.

As she walked in the darkness this very night, she was repeating the plan she and the 'bots thought off in the case there's some action. She was on her phone, pretending to write messages. She hoped that people would think she looks distracted. What nobody knew was that she was intently listening to her surroundings. The months of playing FNaF taught her to keep an eye on everything and notice the slightest changes.

There was one.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a movement. A black figure was approaching her. Clouds covered the moon, but she could make the figure out. She stopped pretending and looked around, trying to look confused. The figure merged with the shadows, probably unaware that Skylar's eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Suddenly, she saw somebody walking towards her. A person, taller than her and wearing a black jacket with a baseball cap. One hand hanged down loosely, while the other was behind his back.

Skylar knew what was going on. Her muscles tensed.

It was now or never!

„H-hello? H-hello?!" She called out, trying to sound nervous. „Do you need any help sir?"

The person walked to her, pretty quiet for his size.

„Um, sir... is there something you need me for...?"

Suddenly, the man started to ran towards her. This was her cue.

She turned and ran as fast as she could into the storage.

„Game On!" she hissed into the walkie-talkie and left it on.

The storage was unusally huge, mostly filled with empty boxes and dusty shelves which were supposed to hold the stuff needed for the pizzeria. It was cold inside. Skylar entered the place, hiding behind the wooden boxes while at the same time trying to figure out where the man was. She heard the door opening and then a metalic _click_.

The guy locked the door. They were now alone inside the storage. At least, he thought so. Skylar knew that the Animatronics were also here, scattered around and hidden.

The show could begin!

Sanderson (whose real name was actually Roy Tyson, no wonder the cops could find him, he had a lot of names) was gripping the butcher knife he brought. Of course, he could try it with a gun, but if those pesky robots were around, a gun wouldn't do much damage to them. He saw it, thanks to those idiots. Besides, he always loved the silence and he loved to be near his victims. A gun was such an impractical weapon. Too much fuss and pretty hard to aquire.

However, he was sure he was now alone with the girl. She was such a fool, just as she was years ago. Oh, maybe she was against him the very first time she met him; he didn't care. She could've left, but she had to go with her friend. She became marked the very moment she entered his car. And then she ran away and he never got the chance to _play_ with her.

Truthfully, he always considered her to be a more interesting victim than the brat he choke. Skylar was willing to fight and he liked little hot-tempered girls. Their screams pleased him.

He moved, almost like a shadow, looking around in hopes to find her. Ever since the day he got her photo, he recognized her and had to admit she grew into a beautiful innocent young woman. Maybe he could have some fun with her before he kills her.

„HAHAHAH!"

He stopped moving. He recognized the sound from earlier.

„HAHAHAH!"

The laughter was followed by static noise.

But, that couldn't be! He didn't see any of these robots entering the storage. He knew it was locked as he locked it. And he was sure there was no other entrance inside.

„ **HEHEHEH!"**

The short giggle was followed by a dark demonic laughter which made his skin crawl. He licked his dry lips, feeling sweat flowing down his face.

This was not going according to his plan.

Suddenly, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like somebody was beating a drum. He heard footsteps.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

He took out his flashlight realizing that, even if it would expose him, it was certainly better to know where he was going. The girl couldn't go anywhere as he had the key. Also, he had a small hatchet hidden in his jacket. It will come in handy against the robots.

However, his hear-beat fastened when he turned the flashlight on. He was in a three-way cross, him coming from the fourth, with shelves and boxes creating a maze. In front of him appeared Toy Freddy, his eyes completely black and his mouth wide open. His head was titled, as if trying to figure out what Roy looks like. Flashing to the right, he saw Toy Bonnie. He didn't have black eyes, but stared at him with a creepy grin, his lenses contracted. He turned left...

„HI!"

BB waved, then his eyes turned black.

„Damn you!" he hissed and ran back the way he came.

He realized this was an ambush. That little b*tch planned it out to capture him instead of _vice versa_. When he get's her, he'll rip her apart.

Just as he wanted to get to the door, it was blocked by a black-eyed Chica and Toy Chica without her eyes and beak.

Creeped out, he didn't want to get captured by those things and ran to the nearest corridor, figuring out those things were to slow to catch him. He wasn't in his top form anymore, but believed that he could outrun them.

 **RIIIAAAAAUUUGHHH!**

„AGHHHH!"

Roy yelled as Phantom Foxy jumped at him. The flashlight fell out of his hands, turning off and darkening the room. Once he recovered, he tapped around, finding it and picking it up...

...only to realize it wasn't working anymore.

Now, he was alone in the darkness, surrounded by 12 Animatronics and that damned girl he should've killed long ago.

He crouched, taking out his hatchet. He was furious.

He decided he'd first hack the robots into pieces and then the girl.

 **„SCREEEEE!"**

He jumped out of his skin when he heard Bonnie and Foxy screeching. Apparently, they were lying on the wooden box he was crouching behind. He held his ears and stood up, seeing the two jumping down. Foxy's eye was covered by his eye-patch and he and Bonnie gave him a black-eyed stare which sent shivers down his spine.

The urge was: fight or flight?

He ran, attempting to get as far as possible from them.

It didn't really work as he was tackled by Freddy to the ground. He managed to pick himself up and grab the hatchet, only for Springtrap to jump in and wrestle with him.

„Get away you... thing!" Roy yelled, kicking the Animatronic. Only, he was the one in pain as Springtrap, being an Animatronic, didn't feel anything.

Freddy joined in, kicking Roy into his stomache, making him let go of his hatchet, with Springtrap claiming it. Springtrap rose it, giving him a madman slasher grin.

He realized that those things were serious about killing him.

Now scared, he picked the knife up and ran, hearing Freddy and Springtrap following him. As well as pretty much everyone else.

Then, he saw his chance to block them by taking down a shelf which fell over and blocked the path for the Animatronics. Even better, he saw Skylar waiting down there. She was cornered.

„You have grown, haven't you beauty?" He grinned, exposing his yellow teeth.

Skylar gulped, but kept calm. She did once panic and it didn't end well. It won't happen twice.

„Who gave you that scar? You always had such beautiful skin!" Roy said.

„None of your business. You can't out and once I and my friends are done with you, you'll be rotting in prison." Skylar said.

„Hah, your friends are currently busy, so it's only me and you, beauty." Roy said, slowly nearing. Skylar knew she had to stall him.

„You're a sick bastard, you know that! A coward who lays eyes on little girls, not being a man to face the consequences." Skylar said.

She kinda hit him in the nerve.

„You'll take that back! And then I'll cut out your tounge. I never really liked the way you talked about me." Roy said, brandishing the knife.

„Try it then." Skylar was as defiant as ever. „Do you even know where you are? This is Freddy's! These Animatronics here are particulary fond of killing child murderers such as you are."

He neared her.

„Perhaps... I saw what they did... But I'll get what I want first!" He ran at her, his knife up.

„PUPPET NOW!" Skylar yelled, dodging the knife and kicking Roy into his gut.

Roy attempted to grab her, only to realize he suddenly couldn't move. He was confused, looking at his hands. He saw something in the faint moonlight. A flash of...

„Strings?!"

Both arms were covered in strings. He had no idea how it happened (actually, when he thought he was fighting off Springtrap and Freddy, Goldie also appeared, replacing Freddy briefly and putting the strings around his arms – due fighting Springtrap for the hatchet, he didn't notice something was on his hands until it was too late).

He jerked, not being able to move his arms. Somebody else was moving them.

„How ironical – The Puppet is the one who controls you."

Roy looked upwards, only to see Puppet and Goldie holding the strings via a giant cross which are normally used for marionettes.

Roy looked at Skylar, only to freeze when he saw her running at him and hitting him with a baseball bat. He yelled in pain and got on his knees. Puppet and Goldie got off the wooden box above them and tied him up.

As he slowly recovered, he noticed that Skylar the other 'bots caught up with Skylar, who picked up the knife and gave the baseball bat to Freddy.

„So, what are you gonna do now?" Roy hissed. „Kill me?"

„Nah, that'll be too easy. We'll call the cops and send you to jail." Skylar said with a wide victorious grin on her face. „I heard the prisoners particulary hate child killers. I wonder what the might do to you."

Roy frowned. He didn't like the sound of that and he pretty much knew what people at prison do to pedophiles and that it'll be worse than death. Also, he was unnerved by Skylar's slasher grin. The girl enjoyed it having him helpless and at her mercy.

„Y'know, I enjoyed it. Killing your friend." He said, grinning darkly as Skylar's smile vanished. „She was such a beauty. Oh and her cries! _Please, don't do that sir! Please let me go! HELP ME!"_

Skylar boiled. How dares he to mock Annie?!

Roy noticed Skylar growing angry.

„Com'n, aren't you angry at least a little bit? After all, you have it inside you as well. That urge to kill." Roy licked his dry lips, giving her a toothy grin.

„I'm not like you." Skylar hissed angrily back, turning around.

„Oh, really? What did she call you? Ah, yes, _Skyleeeeee, heeeeelp!"_

Suddenly, the girl turned around and rammed the knife at him.

It all happened in a second. Everything darkned.

However, he still felt his heart-beat.

He opened his eyes, realizing the knife was stuck in the wooden box he was leaned on. The girl was still gripping the handle, glaring daggers at him.

„You'll survive the night here, but I'll make sure the rest of it will be worse than Hell." Skylar hissed. He could feel the pure rage in her voice.

„Hah..." he smiled. „You missed."

The girl leaned into his face, glaring into his eyes. What she said next froze him to the bones.

„I NEVER MISS."

She stood up, leaving the knife next to him. He suddenly realized the knife was stuck at such an angle that the blade was facing his neck. If he leaned a bit further, it would cut his neck and let him bleed to death.

That girl was dead on making damn sure she COULD and WOULD KILL him.

He realized he was shivering as he stared at the very girl he failed to kill. That girl wasn't anymore the little girl he once saw. This was a teenager who'd been through hell and back, very capable of killing him and she was PISSED.

He has just awaken the monster inside her.

„I'm simply a better person than you are." Skylar gave him a grin which would put even Hannibal Lecter to shame.

He stared at her, beaten and afraid to death of her.

 **xXx**

„Woah, you were scary out there." Chica said.

„I thought ya really would go fer teh kill." Foxy added.

The 'bots (after the cops arrested Roy and Skylar gave Officer Raymond her statement) and Skylar were back at the Dining Area.

„I was never going to – I only wanted to scare him to death. Seriously, what awaits him in prison will be worse than death and he'll wish I DID kill him." Skylar said. „Also, Officer Raymond assured me he'll do his best to get as much as evidence possible, including my witness account, to put him to a liftime prison. I doubt it'll be that hard."

„Awesome! We brought an another killer to justice!" Bonnie said.

„And this time, we did it right." Goldie added.

„Yeah." Skylar grinned.

„Admit it, you indeed were going for the kill." Puppet suddenly said.

Skylar stared at him. She sighed.

„Okay, okay, I planned it." she admitted.

„Really?" Toy Freddy said.

„Yeah. However, when I saw that dirty coward on the floor, I realized that killing him won't do ME any good. Also, I have already talked this out with Annie. She's fine as long as I don't blame myself for her death. And I don't." Skylar said. „But still, this is a message for him to see what happens when I go rage mode."

„I think he wet his pants." Springtrap chuckled. Everyone laughed, glad this had a good ending.

Until they heard the ringing again. This time coming from Office 1.

„I guess there's a new teaser." Skylar got up and brought the Monitor.

„Welp, I guess I should prepare myself." Foxy said.

„Why you?" Toy Bonnie asked.

„We had Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. I guess it's me turn ta see what they did ta me." Foxy replied.

„You're right. But you didn't get a set of sharp gnashers." Skylar showed them the teaser.

They couldn't believe what they saw.

„Woa, this is sick." Springtrap said. „And it means something coz I said it."

The rest simply nodded, pretty much agreeing with him.

The Nightmare Foxy teaser featured his head, his mouth wide open, showing a set of sharp metalic teeth. His snout was ripped open, featuring the wiring. Both of his eyes were glowing, the eye-patch being ripped out. However, the most disturbing thing on him was a long metalic tongue.

Above him were the words _Or me?_

The image brightened, revealing the words _NIGHTMARE_ and _OUT OF ORDER,_ with the hook serving as a question mark.

Then it darkned, revealing two numbers hidden in Nightmare Foxy's eyes. _8_ and _7._

Then, it vanished.

„Good grief, who did think of that?" Chica asked, as shocked as the others were.

Well, they mostly were shocked because of what they saw. Skylar focused on what she read.

„Errr, guys. There were two numbers. 8 and 7. As in, '87." She said.

„WHAT?!"

„Any idea what it might mean..." she said, just then to realize she didn't have to ask. They knew what it was about. What they forgot.

The Bite of '87.


	66. It's Been So Long

I gotta admit something - I'm already working on the last few chapters (last five, the last three will be most promising, but short) and if everything goes right, this fanfic will be finished around next week. XD

Okay, now I know that FNaF 4 is the most confusing of all of the games and since this fic will be finished before the DLC update, I have no idea what the Mini-Games actually showed: The Bite of '87 or some incident before that (1983). I don't wanna start a flame war (the fandom is already ripped apart with this) so I decided to go with one theory (ie my first assumption) and explain it so it fits the story. So, yeah, the idea was this is The Bite of '87 and the TV commercial was just that - a commercial with reruns of the show. (Say, wouldn't people run commercials of a popular show even 4 years later when a pizzeria on which the show is based opens? Not to mention that they would also feature the most popular character in said pizzeria?)

So, yeah, my best guess is this is 1987 and my theories will be displayed during Sky's FNaF4 gameplay. However, I'll go deeper into that once I start the successor. The ending of this fic should slowly prepare you for the terrors in the upcoming successor. ;P

The song is **It's Been So Long** by **The Living Tombstone.** However, the message of this chapter doesn't have anything to do with The Missing Children incident, but is a twisted message of an another incident which happened long ago, sent by the very character who appears for the first time in this fic, but the fandom is already familiar with this character.

Guess three times who that is!

Enjoy!

 **15...**

* * *

 **Night 65:**

 **I wish I lived in the present**

 **With the gift of my past mistakes**

 **But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes**

 **Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,**

 **Is all I remember**

 **Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper**

 **Justification is killing me**

 **But killing isn't justified**

 **What happened to my son, I'm terrified**

 **It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,**

 **I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.**

 **It's been so long,**

 **Since I last have seen my son**

 **Lost to this monster**

 **To the man behind the slaughter**

 **Since you've been gone**

 **I've been singing this stupid song**

 **So I could ponder**

 **The sanity of your mother**

 **xXxXx**

Nobody - well, at least 11 of them - didn't want to talk about _it._

The Missing Children Incident, sure, but The Bite? - NO WAY!

Skylar didn't blame them. Though, she was worried. Just what happened and what had this to do with the Nightmares?

She was at Fazbear's Fright and the only one willing to talk to her was Springtrap. Although, his memories were fuzzy as well, just as the others.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I somehow feel like my memories were tampered with." Springtrap said. "But I'm sure I was there when it happened."

"Perhaps it was so traumatic everyone repressed it. It's possible." Skylar replied.

"Maybe you're right. What we know is messed up, but if this _Final Chapter_ -thing is about The Bite, it'll show us what really happened." Springtrap said.

"And don't forget, Puppet focused everyone on The Missing Children Incident. You all probably forgot it and hadn't Phone Guy called me, I wouldn't even know." Skylar said. "But why would the Nightmares ask _Was it me?_ Okay, they have sharp teeth, but this is kind of over the top."

"Perhaps, they did The Bite." Springtrap jokingly suggested. "Although, if somebody knows what happened, it's Goldie aka Fredbear."

Skylar was surprised.

"How does he know?" She asked.

"All I can remember of that event is that, before I got shoved into the Safe Room, is Goldie saying he's sorry. That's all. If he saw it or did it, well, only he'll know." Springtrap said.

"Okay, but everyone's memory is messed up. I can't rely on what you or eceryone else says so I'll have to focus on the teasers and upcoming event." Skylar said.

Suddenly, it thundered. It was raining heavily. The lights flickered.

And turned off.

"Well, damn it." Skylar said flatly. "The power's off, probably due the storm."

She turned the Flashlight on.

"Let's go upstairs." She said. Springtrap simply nodded and followed.

 **xXx**

Upstairs, the 'bots were slightly panicking as the power turned off. They managed to gather in the Dining Area (but not before managing to accidentally knock off a few things). Skylar and Springtrap joined them.

"Is everyone alright?" Skylar asked, shifting the Flashlight from one 'bot to another.

"Yeah, we are. But the power's off." Freddy said.

"Probably coz of the storm." Foxy said. Skylar nodded.

"Are there any candles? We'll light them up." She asked.

"There are a few at the Supply Closet." Bonnie said.

"There's also a lighter at the Kitchen." Chica added.

"Okay. Bonnie, you and Foxy grab the candles. Chica and Mangle, you get the lighter and a few plates so we can put the candles on something. And watch out you don't knock something over. I want everyone else to stay here and not wander around." Skylar commanded.

They listened to her, the rest gathering at the Show Stage. Soon the four returned and lit the candles, with Sky turning off her Flashlight.

"Now this is much better." Toy Chica said. „Stupid storm."

„All we can do now is wait for it to stop and for the power to return." Skylar said. „But currently, this is reminding me of a creepypasta."

„Oh, please don't start again with those urban legends. I had nightmares for weeks. Not to mention that several certain people didn't want to stop with the Hook Story." Toy Bonnie said, glaring at Bonnie and Foxy who chuckled.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB laughed.

„Why are you laughing now?" Puppet asked him.

„Toy Bonnie said _Nightmares._ HAHAH!" BB replied. Cue to Puppet face-palming.

„Hey, listen guys, I won't question you about whatever happened." Skylar said, drawing their attention. „I'll find it out anyways."

That didn't really cheer them up.

BAM!

Everyone was startled when they heard a crashing sound. Skylar frowned, turning the Flashlight on.

„It's coming from the Toys Area!" Mangle said.

Skylar already ran towards there, followed by Puppet and then by everyone else. Once they arrived at the Dining Area, the first thing they noticed was that the window was broken. The shattered glass was lying on the floor and cold wind was chilling the room.

Skylar looked through the window and saw a shadowed figure standing in the rain, staring at the pizzeria. She ran to the window and jumped out, running towards the figure. She heard the Animatronics calling out for her, but didn't mind. However, the figure slipped into the shadows and disappeared, leaving Skylar standing in the rain.

„Where the hell did he go?" Skylar hissed as the rain was soaking her wet.

She groaned in annoyance and returned, completely wet due the heavy rainstorm. The Animatronics were examining the damage. Only one window was broken, the one next to the Toys Show Stage. Meanwhile, the lights turned on.

„Did you get him?" Chica asked as she entered.

„Nope, not even a glimpse of his or her face. Whoever that person was, he or she didn't want to be caught." Skylar sighed. Bonnie handed her a towel so she could dry herself.

„You'll catch a cold." He told her.

„Thanks." Skylar said, loosening her ponytail and drying her hair.

„I guess whoever it is, he or she had something against windows." Toy Freddy remarked.

„Or against the pizzeria." Puppet said dryly.

Freddy and Foxy already brought the brooms to clean the floor from the sharp glass.

„Should we report this?" Mangle asked.

„No. And besides, what should I say? That some random person came here, broke the window and disappeared? I don't think the police will have any luck catching him or her." Skylar said. „Although, I think it was a man."

„At least something." Freddy said. „Just as I hoped this had ended..."

„Guys, look what Muffin found." Toy Chica said, holding a brick. On it was a note tied.

„Gimme that." Skylar untied the note and read it. _„YOU'LL ALL BURN FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE._ Written with a red marker. _"_

„So... we have a hater?" Bonnie asked, trying to joke. Nobody was smiling.

„ _For what we have done_? I don't understand." Toy Chica said, with Muffin squeaking, equally confused.

„I have no idea, but I think Puppet's right. Somebody hates the pizzeria and it's residents." Skylar said, sighing and putting the note in her pocket.

„At least, it's not someone who's stalking you." Springtrap shrugged.

„Yeah..." Skylar heard ringing. She groaned. „Just what I needed..."

The ringing came from Office 2 this time. Skylar went there, followed by the rest. The ringing ended and a new teaser appeared.

It was... confusing.

The teaser showed a purple top hat and a purple bowtie in a spotlight.

„Okay, this is... I have no idea what to say." Skylar said.

„Well, it's a nice change from the previous teasers." Chica said. „Nothing nightmarish."

„Yeah, but gotta think of it. Who wears a top hat and a bowtie?" Springtrap said.

Everyone glanced at Freddy, Toy Freddy and Goldie.

„What? It's not mine." Freddy said.

„Mine neither." Toy Freddy said.

„Mine is black." Goldie added. „Not purple."

„Wait a sec." Mangle tilted her head in a 90 degree angle. „Can you somehow turn that thing upside down?"

„Why?" Skylar asked.

„There, next to the bowtie. Something's being reflected on the floor." Mangle said.

Now everyone tilted their heads at the same time, in the same manner, with the same confused looks on their faces.

„They look like... teeth." Chica said.

„Not only teeth – a set of mechanical gnashers." Bonnie said.

„Is that 'is face?" Foxy asked. „There are eyes above, well, below the maw."

The image brightened. Below was a text.

„ _PROPERTY OF FR_ -something- _ER_." Skylar read it.

Now everyone was staring at Goldie. He felt nervous.

„Hey, stop staring at me! I have no idea what this means!" Goldie said.

„Nor do we." Springtrap said glancing at him.

Goldie frowned and simply teleported away.

„I think the gap means _Fredbear_." Toy Bonnie said.

„I don't think so." Skylar said. „It's too big. Perhaps Fredbear Family Diner without gaps."

„It could be." Freddy muttered.

They couldn't really be sure.

After all, it's been so long...


	67. What I've Done

Another short chapter (I think I'll post two per day at random times to make up for that), this time dealing with Goldie's demons. Honestly, I spent this and the previous week in an attempt to finish the fic and I did and I kinda feel empty. As a veteran writer, I know the feeling will fade so, you guys should also brace yourselves for what's coming.

First - that wasn't Purple Guy. Guess again.

Second - I don't wanna argue if this was The Bite of '87 or not. Just go on with what I have in store (which I want to keep so it makes some sense in my story).

The songs are **Just Gold** by **Mandopony** and (surprise surprise, it's the title) **What I've Done** by **Linkin Park.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **14...**

* * *

 **Night 66:**

 **TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION**

 **THE STORY MUST BE TOLD**

 **TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION**

 **IT NEVER GETS OLD**

 **SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION**

 **BREAKING THE MOLD**

 **SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS**

 **SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD**

 **You did a good job**

 **Watching those little screens**

 **It warms my servos and circuits**

 **To hear some fresh screams**

 **But don't get me wrong**

 **You were very brave**

 **When faced with friendly singing animals**

 **You never caved**

 **I'm finished training, done explaining**

 **No more facts are left remaining**

 **Now you know the gist of it**

 **You're a perfect fit**

 **I don't wanna hear no more complaining**

 **I'm passing down this golden opportunity**

 **Eternal scrapyard immunity**

 **Take it with pride**

 **And enjoy the ride**

 **You'll forever be part of this community**

 **You may say that it's all in your mind**

 **But in the end I think that you will find**

 **YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION**

 **YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD**

 **YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION**

 **THAT NEVER GETS OLD**

 **SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION**

 **BREAKING THE MOLD**

 **SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS**

 **SOME BOTS ARE**

 **JUST GOLD**

 **xXxXx**

 _Hihihihihi!_

 _When you look at CAM 2B, you get a little surprise: IT'S ME!_

Probably the biggest mystery in the pizzeria is Golden Freddy aka Goldie. People think (well, the Night Guards at least), he's some sort of hallucination, trying to explain his appearance. Only that he isn't.

He's pretty real, a suit with supernatural abilities and probably the eldest Animatronic, along with Springtrap, with Puppet and the Faz Four and the Toys following. However, he's an enigma, even to his fellow teammates and his former partner on stage.

He never talked about his origins, lacking the memories...

However, now, he had to face what happened.

 _In this farewell_

 _There's no blood, there's no alibi_

Indeed, he was Fredbear, but not in the same sense everyone else thought. He was Fredbear's incarnation. Different than Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, who went through refurbishment, he was just an another incarnation of the Animatronic who started everything.

 _'Cause I've drawn regret_

 _From the truth of a thousand lies_

Even he was confused about his origins. He couldn't remember much, but he didn't want to. It was pretty hard for him, especially after being bonded to Megan. He simply forgot what happened and joined the others.

 _So let mercy come and wash away_

 _What I've done!_

When the other Animatronics couldn't enter the Office, he'd help them. Granted, he didn't have an endoskeleton, but he had other means of entering the Office, catching the person inside off-guard and causing hallucinations – and often an instant kill.

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done!_

Even though his memory was blurry, he somewhat remembered his last victim. Thanks to Skylar letting everyone listen to Phone Guy's last call.

 _„...oh, no..."_

 **ROOOOAAAAUUUUGHHHHRRR!"**

 _Put to rest what you thought of me_

 _While I clean this slate_

 _With the hands of uncertainty_

He really didn't want her to know anything more than neccessary. Yet, she kept sticking her nose into things that she shouldn't know. It brought her far, though, he had to admit. Though she was in danger, she kept on...

 _So let mercy come and wash away_

 _What I've done!_

Something old and something new... He lost his purpose long ago. He was just a retired suit who'd sometimes appear to see what's going on and disappear again.

He didn't want to be questioned again...

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

Now _that_ story was brought up again and now he had to face the past. He wasn't sure what happened, but he felt guilty. He couldn't get rid off the feeling he was responsbile for the horrors they saw in the past few days.

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

He knew he had to let go. Freddy trusted Skylar enough to let her stay. Puppet let go of his anger and accepted Skylar's help. Springtrap was back, simply because he accepted Skylar's offer to become his friends and help him, putting the demons of the past to the rest.

He knew he needed her help as well.

 _For what I've done!_

„I'm pretty sure Skylar can help you." Megan said.

She and Goldie (and Mr. Endo) were sitting on the table, talking, not knowing that Phone Guy kinda listened to their conversation.

„She solved our problems. She can solve yours." Megan added cheerfully.

She and Peter were the eldest of their little group and Megan often acted like a big sister towards them, especially Clara. She saw a lot and was the calmest in the group, giving Goldie the special abilities he had.

„Honestly, I'm scared." Goldie admitted.

„Who isn't? We don't even know what this means." Megan said. „But no matter what happens, I believe it'll end well. It always ended well. You just have to trust her abilities. Besides, once she meets those Nightmares, she'll probably kick their ass, but not before panicking."

Goldie chuckled.

„I have regrets. Just as the others. But it always felt like it's easier for them to accept the consequences than for me."

„It ain't at all!" Megan said. „Do you really think it was easy for me to accept that I was responsible for someone's death? Gee, I'm just a kid, but I know I did a bad thing. I feel remorse for it. I got over it and started again. And as your partner, I say you do the same!"

Goldie stared at her. He could feel her determination to help him, the fact that she cared for him. They were bound for a long time,...

And it was time to move on.

 _I start again_

„Okay. I'll face the consequences of the past." Goldie said.

 _And whatever pain may come_

„Now that's the spirit!" Megan said cheerfully. „I'm so proud of you, Goldie!""

Goldie couldn't help but feel glad about this conversation.

 _Today this ends_

 _I'm forgiving what I've done!_

„Hey! There you are! We have an another teaser!" Bonnie suddenly opened the door.

Megan and Goldie looked at each other, confused, and followed Bonnie to Fazbear's Fright.

Mr. Endo's eyes wandered around, a slight smile on his face.

 _Good luck, guys_.

Even though it was Goldie who killed him, he had forgiven the Animatronic a long time ago.

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done!_

„Okay, what do we have this time?" Megan asked. This time, the kids were accompaning Skylar and the 'bots.

„Teeth, teeth and more teeth." Troy replied with a mischievous look on his face.

This time, it was an image of a black tattered torso and two large sets of sharp gnashers and one set too boot in his belly. There was also a black button and a purple bowtie.

„I think this is what we saw as a reflection on the previous picture." Chica said.

„At least we know now ta who the purple bowtie and hat belongs." Foxy said.

Goldie gave a sigh of relief. There was no way that thing was him.

The image slowly brightened. Everyone's mouths moved as they silently tried to read what was written.

„ _Or... was..."_ Skylar read it.

„ _Or was it me_ , maybe?" Mangle said.

„Yeah, it was you." Toy Bonnie and BB chuckled, with Mangle shoting them a glare.

„There is an another word." Toy Chica pointed further down the left side of the image. „ _Was it me?"_

„There's also _Pro_ -something- _Me_." Freddy said.

„Um... _Probably Me_?" Springtrap suggested.

„Or _Protect Me?"_ Puppet added.

„Hey, are that eyes in his torso?" BB asked.

Now the rest noticed them. And they were familiar.

„BB, did you get inside that teaser?" Bonnie asked him.

„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB just laughed.

The image disappeared.

 _(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_

 _What I've done_

„I guess that's the monstrosity I'll have to go against." Skylar said.

„I feel sorry for you." Puppet said sarcastically. Springtrap hit him on the head. Puppet glared at him. „Hey, I meant it!"

„Sorry, but you sounded like you were sarcastic." Springtrap said.

„I was... idiot." Puppet replied.

 _(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_

 _Forgiving what I've done_

Skylar rolled her eyes. They left, just as she wanted to shut the monitor, she got a new message.

It was a code: 'gsfecfbs'. She narrowed her eyes and then was surprised what she saw next. Upon decryption, it revealed one word:

FREDBEAR.

 _(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_

 _(Na na na na)_


	68. RUN RUN

Heck, finally a longer chapter (and I'm still doing random posts). This one is a mix of Halloween and the 'bots finally getting a day where they can joke around. Also, this is the last chapter where the _intention_ is for our characters to have some fun. The rest... nope.

Also, final teaser (natch!). Springtrap ain't happy.

 **Xxwds-teh:** Nope. Probably wasn't updated properly. You gotta wait a few minutes for that to appear.

 **D3n14l:** Pretty close. You can somewhat consider him PG's assistant (in this fic), but he's not from FNaF3.

 **Nicolepowerbond:** I think everyone's answer (well, most of the fandom's) would be similar to the reaction on Reddit when Phantom BB appeared: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD LOL I can't wait till we get more of the DLC.

Speaking of DLC, this fic won't include it. Actually, it stops at the first Thank You! teaser. The successor will (hopefully) include the DLC. Not sure about FNaF World though. Like I said, it'll be Supernatural/ **Horror** and the Adventure Animatronics are too cute to be horrifying (still, this IS FNaF, so we can expect anything).

This chapter has **RUN RUN** by **CaoticCanineCulture** as the title song.

Enjoy!

 **13...**

* * *

 **Night 67:**

 ** _Welcome to the Five Nights at Freddy's Experience_**

 ** _For your safety_**

 ** _For the children's safety_**

 ** _And for those around you_**

 ** _Run, run, run, run_**

 ** _Run, run, run, run..._**

 **Let me welcome you,**

 **New comer to your job**

 **If you listen**

 **You'll survive this**

 **I believe that**

 **You can overcome the terrors**

 **That you'll see here**

 **The Puppet's watching**

 **Always stalking**

 **Be careful now**

 **Second night**

 **Will we survive**

 **This Demonized**

 **Animatronic?**

 **Come third night**

 **I've lost my sight**

 **Reset the cameras**

 **Seal the air vent**

 **Listen closely**

 **Hear him crawling**

 **In the air ducts**

 **System reset!**

 **Hallucinating**

 **Vision fading**

 **They're watching me**

 **Anticipating**

 **RUN RUN**

 **Crash the system**

 **RUN RUN**

 **From Freddy**

 **RUN RUN**

 **Will you make it?**

 **RUN RUN**

 **Keep it steady**

 **RUN RUN**

 **While they're not here**

 **RUN RUN**

 **Mangle's screaming**

 **RUN RUN**

 **System error**

 **RUN RUN**

 **Watch your breathing**

 **xXxXx**

Freddy couldn't help but wonder why people across the street were decorating the buildings with bats, strings, pumpkins, paper cutouts of witches, black cats, spiders and such things. Fazbear's closed earlier this day and he and the others were told to wait till Skylar arrives.

„Is there some celebration we forgot about?" Freddy asked.

„Not that I know." Chica shrugged. Cakey was also confused.

„Wait till Sky arrives matey. She'll know." Foxy said as he played a card game with Bonnie on the Show Stage.

As in cue, they heard the door opening and Skylar, Mike, Mark and Jeremy entering the place. The rest soon joined in.

„Can somebody explain the boxes with pumpkin decorations that are in the Office at the Toys Area?" Puppet asked.

„Yeah, I can." Skylar said, holding several papers and a pencil. „Guys, tomorrow's Halloween!"

„Really? Wait, what's that?" Toy Bonnie asked.

„You don't know what Halloween is?" Bonnie asked.

„Ughm, not really. Not that I've been long around." Toy Bonnie replied.

„At Halloween, people dress up in costumes, go from house to house and yell _Trick or Treat_ and get candy." Chica said.

„If not, they prank them." Foxy added.

„Yep, and Scott tasked me to prepare Freddy's for the oncoming wave of trick or treaters." Skylar said. „He said he wants something special. Also, we're the ones who'd have to decorate the pizzeria."

„Ow, maaan... Couldn't somebody else do it instead?" Bonnie asked.

„Not like we volunteered. The only reason I'm here is coz Sky said she had a plan for making this Halloween more interesting." Mark said.

„And what would that be?" Goldie asked.

„It'll be a special, well, event. For starters, during the day, you guys, me, Mark, Mike and Jeremy will be the only ones in the pizzeria tomorrow and wait for trick and treaters to come and give them candy. Or pizza. Whatever comes first." Skylar said.

„Sounds boring." Springtrap remarked.

„You didn't hear the second part of it. I found on internet a little check-list." Skylar handed out the papers.

„ _20 Ways To Confuse Trick-Or-Treaters._ " Freddy read.

„They're, pardon the pun, comedy _gold."_ Skylar said. „Instead of people coming here and trick or treating us, we'll do that to them. You'll open the doors and randomly either hand out the candy or do something which stands on that list. Or just get creative."

„Cool!" Bonnie said. „Can we do the part with the catapult?"

Apparently, one of the tasks on the list said: _Get a catapult. Sit on your porch and catapult pumpkins at anyone who comes within 50 yards of your house._

„No." Skylar deadpanned. „I forgot to cross that part. We won't be catapulting pumpkins at people."

„Owww..." Bonnie pouted.

„We feel your pain." Springtrap said, with Toy Bonnie nodding. The three really wanted to do that.

„Looks like fun." Toy Freddy said.

„That's for the day. Aside from Trick-Or-Treating, people, especially teens, often do stupid things like going into abanoded houses to scare themselves silly. That's where you guys come in." Skylar said. „Sally told me that people will probably visit Fazbear's Fright. However, my idea is that for tomorrow night, we'll turn the whole pizzeria into a horror attraction."

„Cool." Springtrap grinned.

„Could you explain us what we're actually supposed to do?" Toy Chica asked.

„It's simple. Just act as if you're hunting the Night Guards again. We'll darkned the pizzeria, let people in, you roam and simply scare them. Easy as that." Skylar said.

„Woooo, I like the sound of that!" Bonnie said.

 **xXx**

The next day, there were people walking around, mostly children in costumes with their parents. The 'bots waited at their respective areas with the respective Night Guard (dressed up as Night Guards, as Skylar put it) waited with them, while Skylar, Tracy, Tim and Adrian (she bribed the trio with pizza to help her out), would direct people to the pizzeria and laugh themselves silly at what the 'bots did. Said Animatronics also had a lot of fun randomly pranking people who'd come at the door.

For example, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, BB and Mangle would open the door which led to the Toys Area and simply hand out random things instead of candy – toothpicks, golf balls, bags of sand, balloons and at one point a metalic gear and a bottle of coke.

The Refurbs had Goldie (yes, Goldie!), waiting behind the door until some people come. When they got near the door, he jumped out and held a bag, yelling "Trick or Treat!". The he looked at them, scratched your head and acted confused. The pre-teens who were the lucky ones to open the door were completely baffled.

„Um... wrong door." Goldie then shut it in front of their noses.

Mark and Springtrap had fun of their own, as Springtrap upped the creep-factor. When a bunch of teens opened the door, Springtrap opened it, much to their surprise, holding a briefcase on which was written „Top Secret" and looked around suspiciously.

„It's about time you got here." He hissed, giving them the briefcase and quickly shut the door.

The teens were baffled, evene more when they opened it, finding marbles and crackers inside it.

At one point, all 'bots joined together at the Toys Area. Soon, several trick-or-treaters came to the door.

„Come in!" Jeremy yelled.

Once they opened it.

„SURPRISE!"

This time, the trick-or-treaters were a bunch of kids around 10, being baffled that they got thrown a surprise party. The result was they got pizza for treats.

Mike meanwhile tricked a couple by telling them to come in to see the oven at the Kitchen to see the dishwasher and figure out what's wrong with it, insisting it makes an unnatural „whirring" sound. Needless to say, the couple was creeped out by his slasher smile and booted it.

Mark had meanwhile fun when, after giving the kids who came candy, he also handed them out a bill. Needless to say, the parents weren't happy that they had to pay for the candy.

At the Toys Area, there was come commotion when Toy Chica suddenly collapsed after opening the door to two kids dressed as cowboys. The two boys just stared at her, even tapping her with their foot. The chick wouldn't budge, so they left, hoping they didn't broke something. Toy Chica and everyone else was laughing after that.

Back at Fazbear's Fright, several teens opened the door, only for Springtrap opening it, holding out ONE candy bar and throwing it on the street, yelling "Crawl for it!" and closing the door. Their reaction was just a flat WHAT?!

It got even funnier at the Animatronic Area, where Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie opened the door, acting shocked and scared and started screaming their head off. They then slammed the door and ran around, still screaming in their signature Animatronic screech. The trick-or-treaters were baffled, one circling with his finger around his head, indicating the 'bots lost it and left.

Meanwhile, Jeremy ordered the bunch of kids who came to the Toys' door to do each ten push-ups before getting candy. Yes, they did it.

Mike meanwhile was handing out menus to the next group and let them order their candy. The kicker: he keep asking if anyone wants to see the wine list. (They didn't.)

Mark and Springtrap meanwhile came up with a good one. Once the people knocked, Mark ran out screaming and scaring the people, who totally didn't want to know what he was running from.

„This'll be fun." Toy Bonnie chuckled, while holding a basket with colored eggs. He opened the door to a bunch of eleven-year-olds and gave them the colored eggs.

„Hey, where's the candy?!" One bay protested.

„Sorry, guys. Those eggs are the only thing left over from last Easter." Toy Bonnie explained. The kids grimaced, dumbfounded and simply left.

Toy Bonnie chuckled.

„I love being the Easter Bunny."

Freddy meanwhile opened the door (Mike insisted he should dress up as a dentist, but he didn't) and angrily gave the trick-or-treaters a two-hour lecture on tooth decay.

When the next group came, Mike opened the door with a mouthful of M&M's and several half-eaten candy bars in his hands. He acted surprised, and closed the door. He opened it again in a few seconds, and insisted that you don't have any candy. The kids were stunned and both sides argue, until Chica handed them out the candy.

At that while, at the Toys Area, the Toys managed to persuade Puppet (yes, you're reading it right) to wear a crown and sit on a chair so they can insist on people to bow to him if they want the candy. He liked it.

Oh, and at Fazbear's Fright, Springtrap opened the door at one point and started to angrily yell at the trick-or-treaters and threw candy at them and slammed the door once he was finished.

Yep, you could say they had a day full of fun.

 **xXx**

That night, those who were braver (or just plain stupid), came to experience the Fazbear's Horror Special. Most of them ran out when they saw the Animatronics roaming around, with black-eyes and staring at them. Not to mention Goldie teleporting around a lá Slenderman and Springtrap using his Phantoms.

Once everyone left, they all laughed, reminiscing on the funny day, where they simply could act the way they wanted. Nobody questioned on their actions, apparently. After all, they felt they needed a day where they could simply rest and have some fun.

Though, the fun didn't last long. A new teaser appeared and Skylar got the Monitor from Office 1. Jeremy, Mark and Mike already knew about the teasers and were curious to see one of them, as they were like messages from the other side.

However, this one.

„What is... is that Springtrap?" Jeremy asked.

„What?!" Springtrap looked at the dark image.

„Dude, you look so tiny." Mark laughed. Springtrap wasn't amused.

The teaser featured a bunny-like... robot? It was too small for an actual robot and it looked like Springtrap. The 'bot was sitting on a small white chair in a hallway with a window above him.

„ _Terrible things come in small packages."_ Skylar read it, grinning. „This terrible thing, specifically…"

„It ain't funny." Springtrap growled.

„I think it's cute." Skylar said.

„Really?" Springtrap blinked.

The image brightened. Finally, they saw more of the bunny.

„It looks like a plush toy." Mike said.

They noticed the four entrances to the plushie Springtrap and... something purple next to it. The image vanished and was replaced with a code, which soon decrypted.

 _„Plushtrap."_ Skylar read. „D'awwww, that sounds cute. Adorable in fact!"

Meanwhile, Bonnie, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, BB, Goldie and Mark were laughing their asses off when they heard Springtrap's look-alike new name.

„Oh, yeah... soooo adorable!" Mark said, earning a glare from Springtrap.

„Ow, shut up!" Skylar told him. „Even though Plushtrap is cute, don't forget that we still have no idea what we're going against. Yes, we saw the Nightmares and whatever the black thing was. However, I think that very soon, we'll be facing something you'd rather ran away from."

„Didn't you say you'll be the one facing it?" Mike asked.

„Yes. And I won't run away." Skylar replied.

She didn't like seeing whatever the purple thing was next to Plushtrap.


	69. Die in a Fire

Depending on you guys, this might be funny or not. And yes, PG appears, but gets a proper appearance in the next one. This one is still plot relevant though.

Soon, the gameplay will start and it'll be dark (and awesome ;D). But I believe the end will leave you in tears.

Song is **Die in a Fire** by **The Living Tombstone.** I have a good reason for that but... no more spoilers.

 **12...**

* * *

 **Night 68:**

 **I really hate you**

 **Stop getting in my way**

 **I've lost my patience**

 **When are you gonna decay?**

 **I want to throw you out**

 **Just like my broken TV**

 **If you'll come back once more**

 **It shall be painful you'll see!**

 **I hope you die in a fire!**

 **Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,**

 **Hope you'll get shot and expire!**

 **Hope you'll be taken apart**

 **Hope this is what you desire!**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar knew that she was running out of time. A few days passed since the last teaser and she was growing anxious. All what she had were the teasers. She nor the Animatronics knew where would this little _game_ take place or what those Nightmares were. All she knew that it would be harder than the previous times.

She was cautious, as she also didn't forget the incident about the vandal weeks ago. Several times, she had the feeling somebody was watching the pizzeria. She wasn't paranoid, but she knew that there was something else. Something she'll find out about soon.

Also, there was what Springtrap told her. He admitted feeling Purple Guy's presence, but he didn't appear nor try to take control of him. Just as the kids were bound to their respective Animatronic-partners, Springtrap was forced to be bound with Purple Guy, even more due his body being still inside Springtrap. Although Skylar assured him everything'll be fine, they were worried. With a reason.

Skylar had a headache the whole day, so she drank an aspirin. It didn't help her, so she went to the Restrooms to splash her face with water. She felt strange tonight. She knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't explain it. This strange sensation spread through her body.

She lift her head, realizing she looked pretty pale. She felt dizzy and sat down, blackening out.

Once the dizziness faded and the world showed up once again, she felt strange, but in a different way. She stood up, not grasping what it was.

„Wait, did everything grow while I was out?" She looked around. Everything looked taller than her. Then she looked at herself, her eyes widening. „Or did I become smaller!?"

She looked at the mirror, standing on her toes.

„I'm a midget!"

Skylar realized she just turned into a 7 year old.

„Ow maaan! I can't believe it! Why me?!" she said.

The scar on her cheek vanished and she was now wearing different clothes. Her hair was tied in pig-tails, she still had the baseball-cap with the Fazbear-logo and wore a black long-sleeved hoodie with a red dragon image on it and blue trousers and sneakers.

„You gotta be kidding me." She hissed. Yes, maybe she was 7 again, but she still had the mind of a 19-year old teenager. „Just how did this happen?"

She sighed, realizing that just complaining won't help. Action had to be taken. But how the hell is she supposed to explain the 'bots she turned into... _this?!_

 _Hahahaha..._

She froze as she head a dark laughter. She shuddered and ran to the Dining Area, specifically towards the Office.

She didn't want to know who laughed.

 **xXx**

„Freddy!"

Freddy rose his head, hearing a voice. A voice that sounded like it belonged to a little girl. But, the pizzeria was closed. No one besides the Animatronics and Skylar was inside. That's, unless somebody broke in.

„Freddy, over here!"

He turned around, seeing a little girl waving at him, peeking out from the East Hallway. He doubted he had seen her before, but she looked somewhat familiar.

„Who-who are you?" Freddy walked over to her, tilting his head to get a better view.

„It's me! Skylar!" The girl replied.

„Wait, what?!" Freddy said, dropping his jaw.

„Yeah, shocking... I know. It's not like I asked somebody to turn me back to 7." Skylar deadpanned.

„I have no words... how did this happen?" Freddy asked.

„I have no idea. But obviously, somebody turned me into a kid. And I want to know how and why." Skylar said.

There was no doubt this was indeed Skylar. She maybe was a little girl, but she talked like the teen he knew.

„I'll just gather the others... em..." Freddy had no idea how to approach Skylar. She was a kid, but she was also the very person who watched over them.

It was just confusing.

 **xXx**

„Err, guys... I believe you'd want to see something." Freddy said. The other 'bots were at the Toys Area, raiding again the arcades.

„What is it Freddy?" Chica asked.

„I... have no idea how explain it. You'll have to see it by yourself." Freddy said.

Confused, they just shrugged and followed him. Upon entering the Dining Area, they saw a small girl sitting on the table with her arms crossed and a big frown on her face.

„Who's this?" Toy Chica asked.

The girl gave her a _Really?!_ expression and looked even angrier.

„Don't listen to Toy Chica, she has no idea what she's talking about!" Chica said, with Toy Chica glaring at her. „Hey, are you alright? What are you doing here?"

„Where are your parents?" Mangle asked.

The girl didn't answer. She simply pouted.

„What's wrong with her?" Bonnie asked Freddy.

„Wait a sec." Springtrap walked over to the girl, staring at her eyes. „Skylar?"

„Finally somebody noticed." Skylar said. They dropped their jaws.

„But... you... you're..." Toy Bonnie stuttered.

„A kid. Thanks for noticing." Skylar deadpanned.

„HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!" BB laughed.

„How could that happen?" Puppet said.

„Dunno, magic?" Skylar shrugged. „I want my teenager-self back!"

„I don't think whining will help you." Bonnie said. „Um..."

„What is it?" Skylar asked.

„It's just..." Bonnie started.

„...what are we supposed to do now?" Foxy asked.

„What do you mean?" Skylar asked.

„I'll explain it: you're a kid. We're Animatronics designed to interact with kids. Do the math." Puppet said dryly. „Of course, if you're old enough for school."

Skylar face-palmed.

„Okay, maybe I look like a kid, but I still have the mind of a teenager. And I'll kick your ass." Skylar said.

„This... wasn't threatening at all." Puppet remarked.

„I have to agree with Puppet. It sounded rather... cute." Toy Freddy said. Skylar face-palmed.

„Aw,... com'n it'll be okay sweetie." Chica crouched next to her.

Skylar sighed. This was just what she needed – Animatronics who were going gaga seeing her as a kid. No, seriously...

„Guys, do me a favor and don't treat me as a kid." Skylar said.

„Let's face it – you are a kid and we'll treat you like that." Puppet said. Skylar glared at him. Puppet was unfazed. „Are you glaring at me? Coz that glare wouldn't even have scared a fish."

„Puppet!" Everyone (mostly Chica, Mangle and Toy Chica - except for Springtrap) yelled at him.

„Guys, leave him. At least he's treating me as always." Skylar said.

„Point for you." Puppet said.

„We gotta figure out who did this to me and how am I supposed to turn back." Skylar said, trying tp get off the table.

„Maybe I should help you..." Chica offered.

„Chica, I'm fine!" Skylar told her, sounding pretty annoyed. „And I'm gonna kill whoever is responsible for this."

„Such big words. I think we'll have to take away the violent games from you..." Puppet leaned over to her. _„Sweetie."_

Skylar was ready to punch him into his face.

„Okay, how much more jokes have you got left?" Springtrap chuckled. „You better fire them away now, because once she returns to 19, you're done for."

„Thank you Springtrap." Skylar said as she got down. „I just hope you're right."

„About kicking Puppet's butt?" Toy Bonnie asked, earning a glare from Puppet.

„No. I just hope this is temporary." Skylar pointed at herself.

„Do you have any idea who might have done that?" Freddy said.

„If you are accusing Fabian and co., I don't think so." Skylar said. „They want to troll you guys, not me."

„Then, who was it?" Goldie asked.

„I'm not sure. I simply felt nausea and woke like that up..." Skylar bit her lip. „And heard somebody chuckling."

„Who?" Chica asked.

„Dunno. It sounded like it came from everywhere." Skylar said. She suddenly felt cold.

For a second, she saw something flashing in front of her eyes. A dark figure standing down the hallway with a slasher grin and holding a hatchet.

She shook her head.

„Sky, are you ok?" Springtrap asked. Skylar simply stared at him.

„I think I am."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. She felt nausea and when she recovered, she was again 19.

„Huh, hey I'm back!" Skylar gave a huge sigh of relief. „Guess it wore off."

„Aw... what a shame." Puppet muttered. Skylar shot him a glare.

 **xXx**

Once 6 AM came, Skylar went to the Office, just to check the cams. However, she found a paper on the table. She read it, gulping when she saw it was written in purple.

 _It's almost over_

 _Why can't you just let it fly?_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _It's not the first time you'll die_

 _Your mechanical parts click_

 _Sounds like when I broke your bones_

 _Once I get my second chance_

 _I won't leave you alone!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _I hope you die in a fire!_

 _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!_

 _Hope you'll be taken apart_

 _I hope you die in a fire!_

 _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!_

 _Hope you'll be taken apart_

 _Hope this is what you desire!_

 _I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!_

Then she heard the laughter again.

It was closer than ever.


	70. I'm The Purple Guy

Now, here's the chapter where Purple Guy finally officially appears (only to get upstaged in the next chapter :P Loser!). Still, he has an important role, just as the man who broke the pizzeria's window. And again, I'm calling him Vincent (thanks Rebornica for the name :D - for those who don't like it, I don't care XP)

Perhaps people will now figure out who the heck the other man is. Isn't it obvious?

Next chapter has the actual gameplay start. Also, the characters are starting leaving this story. First one to go is... well you'll find it out...

Also, all is left are 8 _Nights_ for Sky to pass, two more chapters which'll conclude the story and the announcement for my new story, whose title is again per tradition based in a song. You'll find out which at the end.

This chapter is presented by the song **I'm The Purple Guy** by **DAGames.**

Enjoy!

 **11...**

* * *

 **Night 69:**

 ** _Phone Guy:_**

 **"Hello, hello! Um, this is just a friendly reminder about company policy regarding the safe room. At no point should a customer go inside...**

 **Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved.."**

 ** _Purple Guy:_**

 **So here we are...**

 **My body inside this nightmare**

 **Don't you stare for too long at my curse**

 **It happened too fast...**

 **What happened in the past,**

 **Is something I would constantly rehearse...**

 **Yeah, I'm aggressive!**

 **Nightmare unleashed!**

 **Feast your eyes on my magnetic,**

 **Demise beneath!**

 **All the tattered wires,**

 **Your futile demise**

 **Will become your curse!**

 ** _So, I trapped myself away_**

 ** _From immortal dismay_**

 ** _Then the blood so profound_**

 ** _Came to send me down_**

 ** _All the cables in my brain_**

 ** _Making me go insane_**

 ** _But the soul still lives!_**

 **I AM**

 **THE PURPLE GUY!**

 **Come and see the show tonight!**

 **Turn the spotlight onto me**

 **My body's ready**

 **Now begin!**

 **Now, the Purple rise'll**

 **Come to conquer all your cries!**

 **The phantoms are the less of your worries**

 **So, you better hurry**

 **Just crank the noise**

 **I'm the Purple Guy**

 **(YOU NOW DIE!)**

 **xXxXx**

Okay, Skylar now knew she had a good reason to be paranoid. And angry. She was really really angry, knowing somebody was toying around with her.

She was at the Office, pretty annoyed. There were no new teasers, but whoever _pranked_ her by turning her into a kid would suffer. Totally.

Currently, she heard some sort of buzzing, a noise similar to the FNaF Night 5 call and she was trying to figure it out. It was 4-5 AM and the noise repeated constantly, but she couldn't make out anything. The others didn't really hear it, as they were busy with their own stuff. So Skylar went to search for it's source alone. And it was growing louder the more she neared the Backstage. She touched the knob, suddenly hearing part of the message clearly.

 _„... So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?..."_

She let go, surprised when she realized it was Phone Guy's message from her first night here. And it was talking about The Bite of '87. But who emitted it?

Skylar opened the door and peeked into the Backstage. There was nothing there except the heads and Mr. Endo. She entered it and looked around. The buzzing stopped. She looked at Mr. Endo, the endo-skeleton everyone claimed to be broken. He didn't move, staring at her with his bright blue eyes and warm smile. She shrugged and turned around.

BAM!

She was startled and looked back. Mr. Endo fell down. She walked over to him, placing him in a sitting position, wondering what the hell just happened. She felt somehow warm, having the very same feeling she felt when she saw Annie again.

 _„Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

She stepped back as she heard Phone Guy's voice, this time clearly, as if he was standing next to her. The next second, the feeling vanished.

It was... it was as if he left.

She stared at Mr. Endo, realizing something. So all those weeks... she never was the only one here.

„Thank you." She whispered with a warm smile on her face.

She turned around, looking at Mr. Endo as she opened the door to the Dining Area.

„Hello dear..."

Skylar got startled by a familiar voice.

Then, she screamed.

 **xXx**

All Animatronics in the building heard her scream. However, they couldn't respond immediantly as they were distracted by a man walking outside the Toys Area. However, once they heard her screaming, they ran back to the Animatronics Area, ready to beat up anyone who dared to scare their beloved Night Guard.

However, they weren't ready for this.

Skylar, who was showing pure rage, was holding a baseball bat, facing a man who was floating several inches above the floor. She looked like she was ready to beat him up to a pulp.

And the man? He had black short hair, wearing a light purple baseball cap and button-up shirt and dark purple pants. His clothes were reminiscing of a certain uniform.

„You are so DEAD!" Skylar yelled, swinging the bat and charging at him.

He simply smiled, teleporting and floating away as the girl attempted to land a hit on him. Finally, he grabbed the bat and flung it away.

„I'm already dead, you idiot!" The man hissed, then his expression returned to an amused one. He saw the Animatronics. „Ah, the body place-holders have returned for a game."

„You!" Springtrap growled. „Get away from her!"

„And how about you giving me my body back!" The man in purple yelled.

„Who said I ever wanted it?" Springtrap replied.

Suddenly, six orbs of lights appeared, revealing the children standing protectively in front of Skylar. Pretty much everyone in this room knew who this man was.

„Ah, the kiddies are once back from the dead. I noticed your powers have weakened." The Purple Guy said.

„Shut up!" Peter said. „What are you doing here?"

„I came for a little game." Purple Guy gave him a toothy smile. „As well as my partner."

The Animatronics heard steps behind and turned, just to see an another man. He had blood-shot eyes and wore the same clothes like the figure Skylar saw when they got the message.

„Quit toying around Vincent. We have business to do." The man said.

„I know that Kevin." Vincent said. „I just wanted to scare our little playmate before the big party starts."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

„What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

„This pizzeria took away something and it's Animatronics. And I'm just claiming it back. With the help of my friend." Kevin said.

„You have no business to attend here. Get lost!" Puppet hissed.

„Oh, so you don't wanna know who sent you those... how did you call them, _teasers_?" Vincent smiled playfully.

„What?" Skylar stared at him.

„It wasn't me." Vincent pouted, then gave her a slasher grin. „But I believe you'll love to see what we prepared for you. An another... _trial,_ as you call it."

„What is this about?" Skylar said.

„Depends on if you're going to accept it. On the other hand, if you don't, we'll force you anyway. And perhaps destroy this pizzeria and the Animatronics. AGAIN." Vincent said.

„Skylar, don't! You can't trust him!" Freddy said.

„Even if I accept it, what will you gain?" Skylar asked.

„Oh, the usual. Torturing a child, but in a more creative way." Vincent grinned, seeing Skylar's shocked expression. „Yes, it was me who turned you into a kid."

„You sick bastard." Skylar hissed.

„Flattering won't help. And my buddy here seeks something else though. But all in all, we just want to see the oh so beloved Night Guard, aka you, squirming and screaming your lungs out. Pure terror at it's finest I might say." Vincent said.

Skylar just glared at him.

„Sky, no..." Megan hissed to her.

„I accept." Skylar said.

„NO!"

„Goodie, you made a smart decision." Vincent snapped his fingers gleefully. „You'll get the address and the schedule, don't worry."

He then vanished in a vortex of purple light and dark cold wind. The 'bots noticed that Vincent's new partner also vanished.

„Just... what have you done?" Fabian looked at her. „You'll die!"

„Perhaps, I will." Skylar showed a serious expression, silencing everyone. „But I just got the opportunity to find out what happened. And bought us time to find out how to get rid off Vincent."

„Such sacrisfice wasn't necessary." Clara said, looking worried.

„It was." Skylar said firmly.

„They're planning something." Springtrap approached her. „Be careful."

„You're really letting her go?" Chica asked.

„Yes. After all, she proved to be capable enough of going through three weeks of terror. She'll do fine this week." Springtrap said.

The others just glanced at Skylar with worried expressions.

Maybe, but this time, nobody had any idea what awaited the girl.


	71. Bad Dream

Phone Guy passed on. He won't appear anymore.

Gotta congratulate **wes27** for figuring out who Kevin is. ;-)

I'm sure you all now wonder how the heck did I manage the FNaF 4 gameplay in this chapter. Easy, just read it. And I think I'm the only one who actually managed to let a camera appear in-game as well (it's a camcorder though, but still). Sky's also alone in this... well, not really.

Anyways, this chapter is presented by the song **Bad Dream** by **VideoGameRapBattles ft. Trickywi.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **10...**

* * *

 **Night 70:**

 **Everything is not quite the way that it seems**

 **When you spend your nights deciphering your true enemies**

 **It was my party you see? But the feast became deceased.**

 **With your brother's throwing you into the jaws of the beast**

 **Never safe, never sleep, not even in my own home**

 **I'm alone, on my own, prone to fade unknown**

 **My nightmares refrain me from remaining sane**

 **These chains feel like I need surgery on the brain**

 **Hell has spawned from the things that I loved**

 **But I guess this is all just a part of growing up**

 **Although terror is seeing demons infesting your friends**

 **True pain is embracing those monsters again**

 ** _You'll stay alive_**

 ** _No need to cry_**

 ** _Baby please come to me_**

 ** _It's only a bad dream_**

 ** _This, son, I vow_**

 ** _They can't hurt you now_**

 ** _So please come back to me_**

 ** _It's Only a Bad Dream_**

 **xXxXx**

„This is the worst idea ever." Mark remarked.

„I was told that when I signed up to work here." Skylar pouted.

„Keep calm." Mike said as he was adjusting the small camcorder attached to her baseball cap.

„I still think this is crazy." Mark said.

„We all agree with you, but Sky's playing the stubborn one again." Freddy said.

„Hey, if I wasn't stubborn, we'd come to this. I believe I did a good thing." Skylar replied.

„Only that that thin' includes puttin' yaself into danger. Again." Foxy said.

„Agh, leave her alone. If she wants to do it, so let her be." Puppet groaned.

„Well, at least somebody is agreeing." Skylar said.

„Nah, I'm just annoyed by everyone complaining." Puppet replied. Skylar frowned.

„There, done." Mike said, taking his laptop. „It'll transmit both audio and video, but we won't be able to communicate with you."

„I think it's a good idea to leave it like that. I'll need the silence to concentrate on my task." Skylar said.

„Good luck." Springtrap said. Sky smiled.

„Thanks."

Vincent and Kevin left her a note to come to a two-story house at the outskirts of the town. Alone. There, she'd spend the night. Upon hearing this, Mike came up with the idea to give Skylar a camcorder to enable the Animatronics to see and hear what Skylar sees and hears.

Now they were looking through the window as Mike drove off with Skylar waiting anxiously for her arrival.

 **xXx**

Once at the house, she found a note on the door. It directed her upstairs. She arrived to a hallway which led her to a bedroom with two doors on each side, a closet on the front and a bed on the back. She smiled as she saw a Freddy plushie on it. Next to the closet was a wardrobe and she saw a purple robot and a purple toy phone. And on the wardrobe...

"Seems like the Night Guard isn't the only one who keeps coming back." Skylar chuckled. There was a purple fan on the shelf! On the floor in front of the bed was a flaslight facing the closet and next to it a digital alarm clock and a... Gameboy?

Skylar picked the Gameboy up, examining it. Suddenly, an Atari Mini-Game appeared.

"Okaaay..." she blinked.

 _5 days until the party..._

A picture of a golden teddy bear plushie with a purple top hat and bowtie appeared.

Was that Fredbear? He was saying something.

 _What did he do this time? He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared, I'm here with you._

It then showed her a bedroom. She was controlling a little boy, who seemed to be constantly crying. She saw the Fredbear plushie on the bed and Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie plushies on the floor. What was even worse, Foxy was missing his head. Who could've done that? Perhaps the same person whom Fredbear referred to? She was also creeped out by the Fredbear plushie who was staring at her no matter where she moved the boy. She felt sorry for him as she read the text box above. When she interacted with the plushies it said _These are my friends._ She moved the child to the door, knocking on it several times. He was locked inside. Then, he layed down and cried. The text said _Tomorrow is another day..._

The Minigame ended, replacing the screen with instructions. She'd have to check the closet, bed, doors which she could close or use the flashlight on.

Honestly, she missed Phone Guy's instructions, but he was long gone. Now she waited till 12 AM. When the digital clock stroke 12, she felt nausea. The next second, she was a child again.

"Oww, damn..."

Now she understood what Vincent meant when he said he would torture a child.

She was the child.

And it seemed like another child had faced the Nightmares before her as she'd go through the trial after somebody else did it first.

The lights turned off and now she was left defending this bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room, facing the closet. The layout reminded her on her first Office. Two ways to enter the room and a place to hide. Only that she had to watch her back.

„We'll let's start it."

She looked around. First, the left door. She couldn't see anything without the light and saw only a bit when she was close to it. She stared at the pitch black darkness the hallway was, listening for any sound cue.

Nothing.

She flashed the light down the hallway. Nothing appeared.

She returned back to the starting spot and went to the right door. She stood there, listening for any sound cue, but there wasn't anything. So she flashed down the hallway.

Nothing.

Back to the starting spot, she shined the Flashlight from one side of the room to the other.

„So far, so good." She looked at the alarm clock. It wasn't even 1 AM. „Tsk, no wonder nothing appeared."

Still, she felt the dread. She had no cameras and had to run from one side to other to figure out if something was approaching. This was probably the biggest challenge ever.

 **xXx**

An hour passed. Back at the pizzeria, everyone (Animatronics, the three Night Guards and six kids) was watching Skylar's gameplay on Mike's laptop. Sometimes the camera would go static, which Mike attributed to Vincent being a douche and screwing with them instead with Skylar. They didn't see the Atari Mini-Game, just Skylar starting the Night.

Skylar's snark remarks about the first two hours boring her didn't really help. It made them only more paranoid.

 _„Gotcha!"_

Everyone almost jumped out of their skin when Skylar suddenly yelled. As she shone down the left hallway, she and everyone else saw something moving.

„I can't watch!" Chica cried.

 **xXx**

Skylar was sure that the being down the left hallway was either Nightmare Bonnie or Nightmare Foxy. If this layout was similar to the FNaF Office, then she'd get Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Freddy on the right. But what about the bed? And how she's supposed to summon Fredbear (whom she assumed to be Goldie's counterpart in this game)?

Okay, for now, she had to keep calm and make sure nobody gets near her.

She looked down the right hallway (spotting movement and somebody hiding) and checked the closet.

Nothing.

She turned to the bed.

„What the-?!"

She yelped as she saw something speeding off the bed. The only thing left was the Freddy plushie.

„There was something on the bed! I saw something on the bed!"

Creeped out, she went to the left side. She listened for a few minutes and decided to flash down the hallway.

AHA! Something was indeed coming and it returned back to it's hiding spot.

She ran to the other side.

Breathing?

„Nope." She flashed down the hallway.

Good grief! That Nightmare Chica was a giant!

Skylar sighed in relief as Nightmare Chica returned to her hiding spot. She turned to the bed, catching a glimpse of a Freddle, who quickly speeded off once she shone the light on him.

She quickly went to the left side, listening for breathing.

It sounded like somebody had asthma.

She closed the door and held it. Apparently, she couldn't lock it. She missed her blast-doors. Despite the limited power, they were pretty much capable of holding the Animatronics away instead of this stupid normal wooden doors.

She heard footsteps. Whoever was on the other side left.

„This is sick." She whispered, running to the right side.

This time she heard breathing as well. She closed the door, waiting for the footsteps. Then she shone down the hallway. Nightmare Chica left.

She quickly turned to the bed. This time, there were two Freddles on it, twitching in an unnatural manner.

„Shoo, get away!" Skylar yelled at them, flashing the Flashlight.

It took her a bit longer, but they speeded off. Skylar knew that where the Freddles are, Nightmare Freddy couldn't be far away either.

She quickly turned to the closet, which was empty and ran to the left (preventing Nightmare Bonnie from coming in closer) and then to the right, where Nightmare Chica was back at the door. She closed it, waiting.

She hated her inability to actually check where they're are and having to rely on her patience (which she was slowly losing) and the sound cues (at least, the first three trials helped her to train that, but she still heavily relied on the visual cues).

Suddenly, she heard rattling down the hallway.

Was Nightmare Chica... at the kitchen?

Skylar giggled and flashed the hallway. She returned to starting spot, wondering what to do now. She quickly checked the bed, dazing a Freddle and turned to the left hallway.

 **xXx**

This went on for several hours and Skylar figured already out their behavior. However, she was tired of constantly running from one side to other. At one point, she heard somebody running from the left side and assuming it was Nightmare Foxy (whom she knew would usually run down the West Hallway) she shut the door. After a few minutes, the Nightmare Animatronic left.

At one point, when she turned to the bed to scare the three Freddles off (due being too busy holding off Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica) she saw an IV Drip at the side, a small jar of pills and a vase of flowers, something we she could swear weren't there when she looked at for the first time.

„Just what happened?" she muttered, confused and ran towards the Right Hall.

After checking on Nightmare Chica, she turned to the Left Hall. Nightmare Bonnie was nowhere in sight, so she checked the Bed (no Freddles this time) and then the Closet.

She stood in the middle of the Bedroom, wondering what's next.

Then, she heard the digital alarm clock beeping. She looked at it as the numbers changed randomly and then turned to 6 AM.

Was that it? She survived the night!

Although, there were no bells chiming nor children yelling „Yay!". It was just creepy.

She felt nausea, realizing that she was a teen again and noticed the Gameboy flashing. It showed her another Mini-Game.

 _4 days until the party..._

What party? Skylar assumed it was the one Phone Guy mentioned when telling Jeremy that he'll do the day-shift. Which would indicate this time, the Mini-Games would show her The Bite of '87.

She was again controlling the boy who was still crying. She wandered around.

 _You know he is hiding again._

Now she could go out. She saw a hallway with Fredbear watching her from the top of a grandfather's clock.

 _He won't stop until you find him._

Going to the right, she came to a room with a broken Mangle toy on the floor, lying next to the bed. Going left, she saw a living room with a TV set and couch.

„AGH!"

 **RIIIAAAUUUGHHRRRR!**

Skylar was startled when suddenly somebody wearing a Foxy mask jumped out from behind the TV set and scared the child. The poor kid got down on the floor, curling up in a fetal position.

 _Tomorrow is another day._

„What an idiot!" Skylar hissed.

Whoever the person was (for whom she assumed had ripped off the head of the Foxy plushie), he was a jackass.

The screen flickered, revealing a new message. It said that she should come tomorrow earlier for a game called _Fun with Plushtrap_. If she wins, she can skip 2 hours.

Skylar blinked.

„Okay. Fair enough."

She left the house, but not without having the feeling somebody was watching her.

She felt like this all was just a bad dream.


	72. The Monsters Under My Bed

**wes27:** No.

 **Mitsuki Shigamatsu:** You guessed it right.

This one features the 2nd Night, the song **The Monsters Under My Bed** by **Aviators** being the intro lyrics. The _Fun with Plushtrap_ part has **Plushtrap** by **Groundbreaking.** The Child also makes an appearance, his speech being the lyrics of the ( _fake)_ song _The Nightmare by The Living Tombstone ( **I said it's fake, but that's what stood on YouTube).**_ Still makes the kid creepier.

Enjoy!

 **9...**

* * *

 **Night 71:**

 **It's all in your head**

 **He tries to say**

 **Close your eyes**

 **And they go away**

 **So he locked me in**

 **As the night begins**

 **I see the teeth**

 **Behind the smile**

 **Metal ghouls**

 **Haunt this broken child**

 **They followed home**

 **And I'm not alone**

 **Don't steal the breath**

 **From me tonight**

 **I'm hiding with**

 **No means to fight**

 **There's someone in the hall**

 **I can't escape them all**

 **I saw who killed**

 **These twisted souls**

 **They only haunt**

 **The child who knows**

 **Or are they in my head?**

 ** _The Monsters Under My Bed_**

 **xXxXx**

Despite her best to assure them she'll be fine, Skylar felt like there was a rock in her stomache when she had to leave. Everyone was worried about her. They still didn't know what would await her and even couldn't see much as sometimes static appeared on the screen of the laptop. She was pretty much on her own.

However, now that she knew what she was supposed to do, she was ready for round two.

Mostly, she thought about the boy whom she saw in the Mini-Game. He was constantly crying and she assumed he was harrased by a family member, who locked him inside the room and scared him. Either his father or a big brother. She couldn't tell, though the assumption this was a sibling war made more sense.

Also, it seemed like the kid feared what was coming. 4 days were left till the party...

Skylar shuddered.

 **xXx**

Once at the house, she followed a note which directed her to an another hallway. The lights were dim and it was pretty dark as she walked to the seemingly abanoded house. Kevin nor Vincent appeared and she was a bit scared as she was only left with instructions on notes.

The dread was slowly settling down in her bones.

Suddenly, she heard faint music, a melody which grew louder the closer she got.

 _Can you discover why we're even here?_

 _Can't you feel, I think the end is near_

 _But are you sure you really want to know?_

 _There's so much I fear with such a long way to go_

 _They think they're safe but they've all been had_

 _(Such a long way to go)_

 _If you don't catch me in the act_

 _Well that's_ _ **Too Bad**_

The song stopped once she she reached her destination. A Hallway with a white X mark on the floor and a white chair in front of her. On the left and right side of the chair were two entrances respectively. And on the chair was a green-golden bunny plushie, staring at her with his human-like eyes and sharp teeth. Plushtrap, as she assumed.

According to the note, she had to flash the Flashlight at him, just like in a twisted game of „Red Light, Green Light" and stop him on the X mark. She wins, she gets a pause of two hours. She fails, she's obligated to go through 6 hours with the Nightmares. She found the Flashlight and the Gameboy console on the floor. The Gameboy had a timer, ticking the seconds she had left to stop Plushtrap on the X mark.

The game started and she turned into a kid. She knew Vincent was responsible for her being turned into a kid, but she didn't know if he caused the Nightmares to appear or if this was Kevin's doing. She guessed she'd find it out anyway.

So she got on her knees and turned off the Flashlight, listening for the sound cues like little footsteps.

She flashed a few times at Plushtrap, only for him to slip into one of the rooms. She waited longer, glancing at the timer.

„Now!" Skylar flashed.

She waited for too long.

 **RIIAAAAUUUGHH!**

Skylar screamed as Plushtrap suddenly jumped at her, his mouth wide agape, showing his little sharp-teeth, his mechanical roar being a higher-pitched version. Her vision became splattered with blood. As she shook her head, she saw Plushtrap was gone.

The Gameboy showed her the words **TOO BAD.**

Apparently, she let him pass the X mark and jumpscare her.

Great. Now she had to spend six hours instead of 4 with the Nightmares.

What. A. Joy.

Skylar couldn't believe it. She knew the 'bots probably saw her failure and were probably panicking.

„I'm okay. Just shaken." She sighed.

She looked around, knowing she'd have to go to the Bedroom. She turned back to where she came, only for her to freeze on the spot.

A boy with brown hair, dark eyes, a black-white stripped shirt and jeans stared at her.

 _„We better get back, because it'll be dark soon and they mostly come out at night. Mostly..."_ The boy whispered to her.

Skylar slowly realized this was the boy from the Atari Mini-Game.

She simply nodded and followed him.

 **xXx**

She knew she'd have a hard time here. It wasn't even 1 AM and Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica were already at the doors. They grew agressive as the hours passed and she had to run from one side to the other to keep them at bay. What was worse, Nightmare Foxy joined the mix, with the Freddles staying much longer on the bed.

Despite still having the mind of her teen self, she felt now like a little child, again having to face the monsters under her bed (and pretty much everywhere else).

All her friends at the pizzeria saw the previous night was her running around and making damn sure she wouldn't get attacked. Sometimes, the video screen would show static, especially when she would scream or yell in surprise. They didn't ask about the Atari Mini-Games she saw, so she didn't tell them.

Yes, maybe they were a team, but this time, she had to face the monsters by herself and solve the last pieces of this huge puzzle.

As she tried to fend off the Freddles, she wondered who actually Kevin was. He said that the pizzeria took away something from him and that he searched for payback. Perhaps it had something to do with The Bite and he and Vincent took her, as she's been loved by the 'bots, to play this game so they could screw with the robots' minds and make them think she'll get killed.

That led her to an another question – even if she wins, what will happen to her?

She had some idea Vincent and Kevin won't follow the rules they set up.

Also, who is that boy she saw? He disappeared once she entered the room, so she assumed he was a ghost. Was he responsible for the Nightmares?

If he was, why would he want to help her skip two hours if he used the Nightmares to attack her? Though, it could be that he was angry because of something and used the Nightmares to vent his anger out. But still...

 **RIIIIAAAAUUUGHHHRRR!**

Skylar screamed as she suddenly got jumpscared by Nightmare Foxy, who managed slip through and hide in the Closet. He was staring at her with his red-golden eyes, waiting to jump at her at any moment.

That's, until Skylar shut the Closet.

„Oh, dear..." she breathed heavily.

Luckily, Nightmare Foxy didn't get her, but boy did he scare her!

She opened the Closet. A Foxy plushie was lying on the floor.

Okay, Nightmare Foxy disappeared, but she still wasn't safe.

If those things were Nightmares, why were they so realistic?

She couldn't really think as she raced from one door to another, then back to the Bed then back to the Closet only to see Nightmare Foxy's hook and torso.

By the end of the Night (which luckily went without other incidents), she was tired as hell. Next time, she'd win the Plushtrap game because she was scared to death and just wanted to go to sleep. However, something prevented her from giving this entirely up.

It wasn't the deal she made, but the fact that the two cons who arranged that were probably laughing their asses off seeing her so terrified. Also, she needed to know what really happned to the Child.

The Gameboy showed her another sequence.

 _3 days until the party..._

This time, it was taking place not at home but... at Freddy's? The boy was lying on the floor, crying.

 _He left without you. He knows you hate it here._

Skylar noticed the poster of a certain golden bear with a purple top hat. Fredbear, perhaps?

Wait, was this taking place at Freddy Fazbear's or Fredbear's Family Diner?

 _You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it._

 _Hurry, run towards the exit._

The boy stood up and started to run to the left.

 _NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave._

A man in a Golden Freddy suit (or is it Fredbear?) arrived, blocking the path. Skylar stared.

It was one of the spring-lock suits!

 _It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!_

„No, I don't." Skylar whispered.

The boy ran to the left and Skylar saw two shadows in the form of a certain bear and bunny. Were that the Shadow Animatronics? Well, they were purple.

 _You can find help you if can get past them. You have to be strong._

She ran back to the right side, gasping.

There was a certain purple man, putting a performer in a spring-bunny suit.

„What the hell?!" Skylar whispered.

Just... what was going on here? She didn't understand.

The door closed and she went back to the left. Just as she tried to pass the shadows, the guy in the bear suit caught up with the boy and he fell down, curling up and crying.

 _Tomorrow is another day._

Skylar stared at the Gameboy, rather shocked by what she saw. She didn't understand anything. She didn't know when this took place or where or what the boy was so afraid of.

One thing she knew was that Vincent was indeed an employee at Freddy's.

However, she knew was that she needed to continue to come back, to see more and solve this puzzle.


	73. Tomorrow is Another Day

And we have a third and fourth correct guess ( **DJ Kamza and Matt-Robinette)**. Kevin is the Child's big bully bro. They're not related to Vincent whatsoever, but Kevin and Vincent hate the pizzeria and the Animatronics so that's what connects them. Also, remember when Springtrap said he sensed Vincent's presence? Come a few chapters later, we have Kevin breaking the window. Apparently, Vincent found another hater-buddy and used his help to get revenge. (Side note: Kevin knows about the Nightmares haunting his house and uses them to inflict emotional pain to Sky and everyone else... and soon, physical).

This one is the third Night and the song is **Tomorrow is another day** by **Stagged.** The story is nearing it's end and after this, Sky won't make any appearance anymore.

 **Enjoy!**

 **8...**

* * *

 **Night 72:**

 **Locked in your room again**

 **It's dark and there's no place to hide**

 **The fears now escaped your brain**

 **They lurk around to hunt you down**

 **But don't cry baby it's all okay**

 **Tomorrow is another day**

 ** _Day, day, day, day, day, day,_**

 ** _daydayday..._**

 **xXxXx**

Skylar returned for a third Night to this haunted house, determinated more than ever to figure out what was going on. She ignored the pleas of her friends to not go, not sharing the info she got. She talked with Jeremy briefly and he told her that in '87, they actually used some of the props from Fredbear's Family Diner, due the character being still popular. Also, if the spring-lock suits were around this time, it would explain why Skylar saw them.

Tonight, she went back to more _Fun with Plushtrap_ , eager to catch the little creeper off-guard. What doesn't kill her makes her stronger – she was dead on to make damn sure everyone will get that message. The 'bots have already seen her what she's capable off when she's pissed off big time and stopped arguing the moment she went to her cold self.

„C'mon, c'mon..." Skylar hissed as she heard Plushtrap moving.

She had less time, but she wanted to catch him before the timer runs out.

 _One, two..._

She heard him approaching...

 _Three, four..._

Here it goes!

„FIVE!" Skylar flashed the Flashlight.

Plushtrap stared at her with his mouth open, being right on the X mark.

„Gotcha!" Skylar grinned. Truthfully, Plushtrap now looked like she kicked him into his ouchy bits. „Goodie, now that I got you, tell the Nightmares to screw off."

She turned around, happy she had two hours to spend on a new strategy and trying to figure out the Mini-Games. However, when she turned around (still being her 7 year old self), she again saw that boy. He just stared at her, looking exhausted.

„Hello?" Skylar said.

„..." The boy didn't reply.

„I'm Skylar. What's your name?" Skylar said.

„I'm Tommy." The boy finally spoke.

„Are you a ghost?" Skylar asked, ignoring the fact that perhaps she was too blunt.

Tommy nodded.

„Are you siccing the Nightmares on me?" Skylar asked.

„No." Tommy said. „I told you already. They're doing it on their own."

„What are the Nightmares?" Skylar asked.

Tommy didn't reply.

„Are you alright?" Skylar asked.

„Why do you keep coming back? If you don't go, the monsters will hurt you." Tommy said.

„I want to figure out what's going on. I need to stay." Skylar said. She then blinked. „Were you the one who sent me those teasers? And the messages on the Gameboy?"

„I wanted to warn you. My brother and his friend are mean." Tommy said.

„So, that man is your brother?" Skylar said, referring to Kevin. Tommy nodded.

So, Kevin blames the pizzeria and the Animatronics for... what?

„Were you the victim of The Bite?" Skylar asked.

Tommy didn't answer.

„Please, just leave. I don't want them to hurt you too." Tommy said, then vanished. Skylar sighed.

She felt sorry for him.

And she was angry at his brother.

 **xXx**

This Night wasn't different from the other, only that Nightmare Foxy was a constant threat. She had to run around and wait, listen and either close the doors or flash the Flashlight down the Halls. Luckily, the footsteps got louder, so she knew if somebody was approaching the door. But the more time passed, the harder it got.

All the time she was defending the Bedroom, Skylar thought about what she saw. If this was indeed the week prior The Bite, where were the other Animatronics? Was the place just showing one side of the pizzeria? Well, at least Jeremy gave her info about the props being from the previous locations, along with the spring-suits. However, that opened an another can of worms. How comes the spring-suits were in use if the Toys (already established that at least Mangle was around during that time) were working that week. Then Skylar realized that the Toys were kinda going bananas that week, with Puppet focusing them on Jeremy. He was probably overlooking one part of the pizzeria (the one with the Toys), while the second part was taken care of... the other guard.

The one who knew how to handle the spring-suits.

Skylar suddenly realized something was wrong. She was at the Left Door, holding it closed. She didn't hear any footsteps, so she opened it and shined the light.

 **SCREEERIIIAAAAUUUUGHHHHRRRR!**

A mechanical demonic scream echoed through the room, along with Skylar's as Nightmare Bonnie suddenly lift her and shook her. Her vision was blurred with splattered blood.

Then, it darkened.

 **xXx**

„Mmmm..." Skylar opened her eyes.

She saw she was still in the Bedroom, disoriented though. She got up, hearing somebody running into the room.

Just... what happened?

She turned to the Bed, the two Freddles on it zipping off.

It seemed like she blacked out. But, shouldn't she be dead now?

She turned to the Closet. She opened it, only to see Nightmare Foxy's hook and torso hanging out. She closed it, still not understanding what happened.

She got picked up by Nightmare Bonnie who was attempting to bite her head off. And then she found herself lying on the floor.

It seemed like they were just screwing around with her before going for the real deal...

Tired and scared, she turned to the Right Hall, preventing Nightmare Chica from appearing and turned to the Bed, where three Freddles were twitching, chuckling in a mad way. They zipped off after a few minutes.

Skylar turned around to check the Closet (now that Nightmare Foxy was also inside).

 **SCREEEERIIIAAAAUUUUUGRRRHHHH!**

„Agh!" Skylar yelled as she suddenly got tackled by Nightmare Cupcake.

Yes! The Cupcake!

That little thing had razor sharp teeth and was about to bite her nose, but she kicked it with the Flashlight and it skipped back to the Right Hall.

This now confirmed that the Nightmares were really screwing with her before going for the real deal.

Luckily, 6 AM chimed and she collapsed on the floor, being on her knees.

„This is... I have no word for this..." she breathed heavily. She checked the Gameboy.

 _2 days until the party..._

Skylar wondered if she really wanted to see what will happen.

Tommy was again in the pizzeria, crying.

 _He hates you._

 _You have to get up._

 _You can get out this time, but you have to hurry._

Tommy stood up. He went left.

 _NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave._

He went right, coming to a parking lot. Skylar saw a kid with a plushie... Plushtrap?

 _Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says._

Skylar guessed Plushtrap also had a spring mechanism. Tommy went down, passing a girl with pigtails.

 _You'd better watch out! I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide you in a body and never tell anyone. Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Hahaha!_

Tommy went down, coming to a guy who laughed.

 _Aren't you the kid who hides under the table and cries? Hahahah! No one else is scared! Why are you? Stop being such a baby!_

She passed a fence, stopping to interact with the boy with a balloon.

 _Are you going to the party? Everyone's going to the party. Oh wait, you have to go! It's YOUR birthday! Haha!_

Tommy passed, still crying and got to his home, all the time watched by the Fredbear plushie. There was an add on the TV, showing _Fredbear and Friends! 1983._

 _Be careful._

Tommy went to his room, only to be scared by his douche brother.

Skylar sighed.

 _Tomorrow is another day._


	74. Home

Again, thanks for your reviews guys! :-)

 **wes27:** They were just messing around before the big deal. FNaF 4 is where the rules get broken.

 **D.I.S.P.D:** Yeah, I'd do that, only that there's one itsy bitsy tiny problem - I DON'T UNDERSTAND A BIT OF SPANISH! Never learned that language. Also, this is MY theory.

 **Samantha:** She ain't dead.

A short one, but necessary. This shows Sky going into Mama Bear Mode again and her determination to defend Tommy, with **Home** by **NateWantsToBattle** being the theme song.

Enjoy!

 **7...**

* * *

 **Night 73:**

 **Was it you? Or was it me?**

 **Is this a nightmare? Or just a dream?**

 **I've lost my mind, I've lost myself**

 **Am I at home? Or am I in hell?**

 **I'm in my room, they're by my side**

 **My little monsters, they try to hide**

 **I've tried to run, they're close behind**

 **I cry for help but no one is in sight**

 **But now I'm home, right where I belong**

 **And I cannot stay strong**

 **And in my mind, it's what I deserve all along**

 **I'm trapped within my home**

 **They left me all alone**

 **It's all I know**

 **And as my fear grows,**

 **It's where I call my home**

 **xXxXx**

Once again, she managed to beat Plushtrap in his own game. Skylar went to the Bedroom and sat on the bed, looking at the Freddy plushie. She felt that this had nothing to do with the Animatronics. This was family abuse at it's best. He didn't have to fear the 'bots – it was his own brother whom he was afraid of. And the children who were there... they also just mocked him and his fear.

At that time, people already knew the Animatronics would go on a hunt during the nights, but they were ignorant, as always. Skylar hated this. She knew very well how Tommy felt. He was abused by everyone, simply for being a crybaby.

She was also abused for being a crybaby, but she had no older siblings who'd do that. Instead, she was abused by her classmates. Yet, she had one friend, while Tommy had nothing but his toys. And he was just a child.

Skylar understood his fears very well. She was also at times lapsing into her child mind, where her biggest fears would hunt her down. Her rational side, the mind of an teenager who went through Hell and back to become what she's now today, would fight back – all the time while she was panicking and trying to keep the Nightmares away.

She could go away, but she didn't want. This was Tommy's home and she wanted to help him defend it.

„You are still here."

Skylar rose her head and jumped off the bed. She and Tommy were roughly the same age, though he was taller than her.

„Yes. I came back." Skylar said.

„You shouldn't have. If you continue, you will die." Tommy said.

„I am aware of that..."

„You don't understand. My brother will kill you." Tommy said.

„What?" Skylar's eyes widened.

„He hates them. So he'll kill you. I heard him. He says they love you and he wants you take away from them." Tommy said. „How can you like them?"

„You mean the Animatronics? We're best friends." Skylar said.

„They did bad things." Tommy said.

„I know. They even tried to kill me several times. Though, I befriended them. Now, they would kill anybody who dares to hurt me." Skylar said.

„Really?" Tommy stared at her.

„Aha." Skylar said.

„I wish I had such friends." Tommy said. He sighed. „Who would want to be a friend with a crybaby?"

„Well, you have me." Skylar said. „I want to be your friend."

Tommy blinked in surprise.

„I mean it. After what I saw you went through, I know you need somebody to help you. I'm here. I'll beat the Nightmares and tell your brother and his friend to not bother you anymore." Skylar assured him.

„Thanks." He smiled.

„You're welcome." Skylar said. She grabbed his hands. „I'm gonna make sure you'll be safe. Even though you're dead. I'll help you to move on. I promise!"

Tommy's mouth dropped a bit as he stared at her. Then he looked at the alarm clock.

„I gotta go." He said. „Good luck."

He vanished. Skylar felt that she would need it.

 **xXx**

Despite often lapsing into the terror she felt as a child when facing her own nightmares, Skylar reminded herself she was doing this for a boy who needed help. She reminded herself how she went through worse things. She reminded herself how she had friends and they were waiting for her to come back, safe and sound. She sucessfully kept the four Nightmares away, knowing she had to survive.

Her trial lasted a week. Three more days and it was over. During these three days, she had to figure out how to help Tommy. Her friends couldn't do anything, this was her battle. She wouldn't fail them.

She wouldn't fail Tommy.

(Now she knew how Puppet felt when he saw the children getting killed).

Running from one side of the room to the other, she trainer her patience, using the same strategy as before. She wouldn't let those things inside no matter what. She remembered how, when she was 5, built a fort inside her room to fight off the shadows. Now she was doing the same, but she was fighting someone else's nightmares.

 **SCRREEEERIIIAAAAUHUGHHHHRRR!**

Skylar cried out as she turned to the Bed. Nightmare Freddy jumped at her, holding her up while snapping with his jaws at her. She saw blood splattering, falling on the floor.

She knew she had to get up and continue. She had to endure the terrors for the sake of her new friend. She had to fix what his brother had done to him.

She had to make sure Tommy once again got a safe home.

Just as she got hers.

Gripping the Flashlight, she kept on, literally slaming the door into the Nightmare's noses, just to show them she's not afraid of them and that they can't mess around with her.

This continued till 6 AM, where she got a new Mini-Game message.

 _1 day until the party..._

This time it showed her the Parts/Service Room, with Tommy locked inside, crying. She saw the spare parts for the endo-skeletons and spring-suits on the shelves, but she focused on the boy.

 _Please let me out._

He cried.

 _PLEASE!_

The child then fell over into a fetal position, crying.

 _Please let me out..._

„Tomorrow is another day _my ass_!" Skylar hissed. She was angry. Very, very angry.

She couldn't believe somebody would do that to Tommy, let alone that his own brother did that. She wished he was here, so she could snap his neck.

In rage, she left the house, unaware of the black bear watching her from a window.

His red eyes flashed as he grinned.


	75. Break My Mind

**Daughter of Aritmas:** When I wrote _She's not dead (Yet)_ I meant that she's still alive and won't let the Nightmares to kill her so easily (which means they'll try it). Deadpan snark. :P

 **wes27:** That was Nightmare.

This one's about the big reveal - how will Sky handle it? **Break My Mind** by **DAGames** probably says it all.

Enjoy!

 **6...**

* * *

 **Night 74:**

 ***instrumental***

 ***knock knock***

 ***steps***

 ***door creaks***

 **Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside**

 **Come and join the fun, take a journey through the night**

 **Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more,**

 **Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light**

 ** _So grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch._**

 ** _The corridors are filled with fright, when something's on the porch._**

 ** _How long will you last, through these memories of the past,_**

 ** _Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours_**

 **Forced down to reckoning,**

 **Your dreams become the sickening,**

 **You thought you were alone,**

 **No they bite you to the bone, you shout!**

 **BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY MIND**

 **BREAK IT TILL THE TALE UNWINDS**

 **FORCE MY THOUGHTS THROUGH THE HELL AND BACK**

 **OR LEAVE ME ALONE TONIGHT!**

 **BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY HEART**

 **BREAK ME TILL I FALL APART**

 **THIS CAN'T BE REAL, THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT**

 **NOW DIE INSIDE THE FLAMES OF YOUR FRIGHT!**

 **xXxXx**

She didn't talk to them. They didn't dare to ask her. They saw how angry she was. They saw she was in kill mode.

So they didn't ask her.

They were afraid of what will happen next.

They were afraid she'll lose it.

They didn't know what to do.

When she went away, they didn't tell her the camcorder had been broken.

 **xXx**

After beating Plushtrap and getting a delay of two hours, Skylar wondered where Tommy was. She roamed around the house, spending the two hours on investigating. She heard something playing, a melody which sounded like somebody was rewinding the Music Box.

Then, she heard a voice.

 _„I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears_

 _Haunted with shackles now they sent me straight to tears_

 _I'm not allowed to cry, cus they told me I would die_

 _Oh no! They're getting near.."_

Skylar heard footsteps. It was coming from above.

 _„Help me…"_

„Tommy!" she yelled as she tried to get upstairs. She heard a dark laughter as she entered the Bedroom.

 _„They're here!"_

She looked around, realizing nobody was in here.

She was all alone.

Or, she thought so.

2 AM chimed and Skylar prepared for the night. She heard steps at the Righ Hallway and listened. Instead, of breathing, she heard somebody laughing.

 **HEHEHEHEH!**

It was a twisted version fo Freddy's laughter and she quickly closed the door. It seemed like she had new company.

Skylar ran from one door to other, making sure whatever this Nightmare Animatronic was, that he wouldn't get inside. She turned to the Bed.

Her eyes widened and she froze as she saw a giant head with sharp gnashers sitting on the top. This head was yellow and had a purple top hat.

„Fredbear." Skylar hissed.

Or rather, Nightmare Fredbear. She kept the light on him until he faded away. It seemed like tonight, it were only him and her.

He was fast, Skylar had to admit. He managed to slip into the Closet while she was at the Right Hall, but faded away as she closed the door on him.

She then saw him at the Left Hall, coming closer each time she flashed on him and quickly closed the door.

She couldn't let him win – everyone was counting on her!

This was a dangerous cat and mouse game and at one point, he almost caught her. Skylar could only avoid him and pray to God she'd managed to get through till 6 AM.

Nightmare Fredbear was even a bigger abomination than the other Nightmares. Instead of screaming or crying when she saw him, she snarled ferally, daring him to approach her. Out of context, it was funny to see a 7 year old girl growl at a football sized head on the Bed. In context, Skylar was attempting to vent out her anger on the Nightmare Animatronic.

However, her impatience strained her ability to think clearly and she narrowly avoided being caught by Nightmare Fredbear. She wished she was a teen again, so she could kick his ass. She even considered throwing the purple robot at him after being approached from the Left Hall. She probably should've tried to find Kevin and yell at him for what he did to his younger brother, but for now the Nightmares would suffer her temper tantrums. Oh, and he did.

Who would've known that a pissed off 7 year old would be just so badass and without bating an eye-lid tell a monster with teeth so big he could eat her in one bite to go to hell. She was lucky Nightmare Fredbear decided to let her go, else she'd be eaten.

Currently, she was holding the Closet closed and ran to the Right Hall. She thought how those Nightmares were simply a bluff, a cross of Animatronics and Phantoms. She was afraid of them at the start, her mind connecting them to her childhood fears. However, seeing someone else going through this made her snap. She wasn't afraid anymore, just angry.

She felt this all was Vincent's and Kevin's fault (those sick cowardly bastards). Vincent turned her into a kid to torture her. Kevin plans to kill her as a revenge towards the 'bots. Just what the hell was wrong with them? Did they all go nuts?

Apparently, there was something. The 'bots were afraid of finding out the truth and Tommy was afraid to re-live the truth. Not even Jeremy knew what exactly happened as he was like on the other side of the building when it happened. Now Skylar had to force the truth out.

She didn't realize it when the clock turned 6 AM. It took her a few minutes to figure out Nightmare Fredbear was nowhere in sight.

She looked at the Gameboy. It was her 5th Night here and though she was forced to do two more, she felt that she'll find out something important tonight. How did she know that?

 _0 days until the party..._

It opened with a scene of Tommy crying, surrounded by 4 older kids wearing masks of the original 4 Animatronics.

Skylar felt her rage building up. Her heart started to beat faster.

 _Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?_

"You are babies, you jackasses. Taking on a little kid - have you no shame?" Skylar hissed. She knew how Tommy felt. He wasn't the only one who had to endure being bullied.

The brother replied to his friend's comment.

 _It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!_

Tommy cried.

 _No, please_!

Kevin was merciless.

 _Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!_

Skylar stared as the four older children lifted Tommy (who was shaking even worse than Purple Guy in when he got killed by Springtrap) up and carry his flailing body throughout the place.

 _No, I don't want to go!_

 _You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!_

They approached the stage with Springtrap and Goldie aka Fredbear on it. Kevin taunted Tommy even further.

 _Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! ON THREE! One... two..._

Skylar's eyes widened. She froze as she watched the events unleash.

They lift the crying child up into Fredbear's singing mouth, laughing all the while, until...

CRUNCH!

It took him a bit, but Fredbear lowered his jaw, crushing Tommy's skull. The kids stopped laughing and everything went black.

Skylar just stared, feeling complete emptiness. As if a black void devoured all her common sense.

Then, she let out a mad giggle. It grew louder.

This was crazy! This was completely insane!

Her lips curled into a mad grin as a tear streamed down her cheek.

She was broken.


	76. Dream Your Dream

Sorry guys - only 5 more chapters to go (including this one) so no more spoilers. Deal with it. :P

Also, Sky ain't broken... SHE'S PISSED OFF!

The next three (including this one) will have everyone going badass. This one has Skylar starting it as well as her theory about The Bite, with **Dream Your Dream** by **TryHardNinja** playing.

Seriously - let it play during the chapter.

Enjoy!

 **5...**

* * *

 **Night 75:**

 **Hush now, drift off to sleep**

 **Reality a memory**

 **Don't be scared of what you find**

 **Yeah, it's all just in your mind**

 **Monsters, they live inside**

 **your head at night, they are alright**

 **Cuz they can never compare**

 **To the ones that live outside**

 **So dream, dream, dream your dream!**

 **Cuz when you're awake the nightmare awaits!**

 **So dream, dream, dream your dream!**

 **Cuz when you're awake the nightmare awaits!**

 **It's a fantasy**

 **They'll be seeing you soon**

 **No where left to go, terrors keep breaking through**

 **So dream, dream, dream your dream!**

 **Cuz when you're awake**

 **the nightmare will become the truth...**

 **xXxXx**

Nobody questioned her. Yet everyone knew something wasn't right. It was spelled out on Skylar's face with capital letters. Her silence was practically screaming she was up to do something and it'll be ugly. If not a treat that somebody's gonna get murdered.

Oh, and the 'bots will also get involved! :D

They just had to face the irony. For so long they had been afraid of something which happened ages ago and now their favorite person, who wanted to know the truth, went mad from revelation. And she wants them to know it as well.

Once they made sure everyone was gone, Skylar gathered the 'bots and humans (both alive and dead) for the big revelation which now nobody wanted to know.

"I have no idea how to say this..."

Then don't say it!

"... but The Bite is a fluke."

Their expressions screamed WTF?!

"Not in a positive way. It was horrifying, but that..." Skylar shook her head. "... it was just a prank, with you guys ending being blamed for it."

"WHAT?!"

"Here's the deal - it could've been prevented. That's what makes me so angry."

The audience was baffled.

"So, you know exactly what happened?" Freddy asked.

"Yes. Apparently, Mr. _I'm blaming you for the death of my little bro_ and his friends decided it'll be fun to shove his bro's head into a certain Animatronic's mouth. Being programmed to sing, the Animatronic had no other choice but close the mouth."

Now everyone dropped their jaws.

"Also, I figured out why nobody remembers it clearly. Here's the kicker - it happened during the same week The Missing Children Incident happened. Megan, you and the others were supposed to go to a party the week you got killed?"

"Yeah." Megan nodded.

"Okay. At the same time we had 10 Animatronics going berserk and hunting down the Night Guard - Jeremy."

"I was supposed to stay at one room and watch over them while the party happened in an another room." Jeremy said. "So I didn't see much. Only the part with the commotion and the ambulance coming."

"So, with 10 bots out of the picture, they had to use the spring-suits, Springtrap and Goldie."

"Why don't we remember what happened?" Springtrap asked.

"My guess is you've been constantly switched from suit mode to Animatronic mode the entire week, plus being turned off during that time. It had to take tool on your memory. Not to mention that Kevin and his companions wore masks and we have already established your facial recognition system was completely messed up. No wonder you blamed yourselves. You believed it!" Skylar said.

„Now, combine 10 haunted messed up Animatronics, a guard who had to watch over them and wasn't at the party, a bunch of bratty kids wearing masks thinking it'll be funny to mess around with the birthday kid and a terrible prank – that's The Bite. The reason why Tommy has Nightmares and why we had the questions _Was it me_? The Nightmares represent his brother and his friends, not you guys. They were the ones commiting The Bite. And thanks to Vincent, there were no other kids around to prevent them."

„That's... just..." Goldie muttered. Skylar noticed how everyone was slowly growing angry.

This just cemented a long established fact – _the Animatronics would never hurt a child_.

„There's more. Just as Phone Guy said, The Bite victim aka Tommy..." she noticed their expressions. „Yeah, I met him. Nice kid. Anyways, he did survive for a while, but spent that time in coma. After that... well, his ghost haunts his home and his fears manifest as Nightmares which Vincent and Kevin use to get revenge on us. He tried to help me by holding them back, but if we don't do something, his nightmares will continue to no end."

„And you say his brother blames us?" Chica asked.

„I think he has gone mad. And being friends with a certain Purple Guy probably helped." Mark said.

„True. Now, I have a plan. This trial lasts two more Nights. I'll try to establish contact with Tommy and tell him we'll help him get rid of the Nightmares. Hopefully, he'll find strenght to help us. Also, we need to get rid off Vincent." Skylar said. „I have enough of being stuck constantly in the body of a 7 year old."

„We'll take care of him!" Peter said.

„Okay. There's also Kevin, but he comes last. Vincent and the Nightmares are the top priority." Skylar said.

„Just tell us what we have to do and we'll do it." Mike said.

Skylar simply nodded.

It was time to end this Nightmare.

 **xXx**

There was no _Fun with Plushtrap_ this time around, which meant that Skylar had to spend 6 hours with the Nightmares. Okay, she had no problem with that. Tomorrow would be her last Night, so she had to figure out how to weaken the Nightmares. The Nightmares were just manifestation of Tommy's fears. Which means if he thinks (or she, as she shared now his Nightmares) that they are real, they'll be real. On the other hand...

"They're not real, they're not real, they're not real..." Skylar kept repeating.

This time, she had to deal with Nightmare Freddy, his Freddles, Nightmare Chica, her Nightmare Cupcake, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy again. The easiest one to beat was Nightmare Foxy. She figured out that, when she holds the Closet closed long enough, he turns into a toy.

Now, what will happen if she thinks of the other Nightmares to be toys?

„You're not real, you're only a toy. A sweet little toy..." Skylar muttered as she heard Nightmare Bonnie breathing.

The Nightmares were damn fast and she had to run from one door to the other and then check the Bed and the Closet. At the same time, she tried to imagine them as the little plushies she won months ago at the Prize Corner.

Biting her lip, she opened the right door and flashed the light. In front of her was a small Chica plushie. She giggled in relief.

She was right – the Nightmares were just cute plushies.

Now that she got rid off Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica, she focused on Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie.

„You're just a plushie! You're just a plushie! Just like the one I won." Skylar opened her eyes and the door to shine into the Left Hall. A small Bonnie plushie was staring at her.

She looked at the Bed, catching Nightmare Freddy lurking at her.

„You are just a PLUSH TOY." Skylar said firmly, approaching him. „Not a Nightmare Animatronic. Coz I know the real Freddy and he's a big huggable teddy bear whom you just have to love."

When she flashed the Flashlight at him, she saw the Freddy plushie. She squeaked his nose.

SQUEAK!

Skylar giggled in delight.

Until she heard a different kind of giggle. She looked at the alarm clock, seeing it switched over to 4 AM. She recognized the laughter, knowing Nightmare Fredbear was approaching.

She sat on the bed, closing her eyes.

„Nightmare Fredbear doesn't exists. He is just a plushie. A plushie who was once Tommy's best friend." She told herself, firmly believing it. „But his brother turned it into a Nightmare Animatronic. The plushie Fredbear just wanted to help."

She listened to the steps coming closer.

„This is all just a dream, but even a dream is sometimes better than the real life because in real life, horrible things happen. Tommy, if you can hear me, then listen. You have to stop dreaming. I know it's hard for you, especially after I've seen through what you've gone, but you need to stop dreaming. Life can also be a dream, a happy dream. I want to show you that. My life had been a nightmare for a long time, but I kept on fighting. I didn't want to give up. I risked a lot of things and was often alone. However, sometimes you have to stand up for yourself..."

She listened, her eyes still closed. She heard the door creaking, noises which should throw off her concentration. She didn't mind them.

„Dream you dream, coz when you're awake, the nightmare will become the truth. However, point is, if you dream, you're the one controlling your dreams. So you need to become their nightmares. I am already their nightmare coz I figured out their weakness... Right?"

Skylar opened her eyes as she heard the clock chiming. 6 AM.

She grinned as she saw the Fredbear plushie on the floor, lying in front of her. Her will was stronger than the Nightmares.

She looked at the Gameboy, the scene begining with Tommy crying in a black room, a plush Fredbear in front of him and plushies of the 4 original animatronics (excluding Foxy's head) further away from him.

 _Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me... I'm sorry._

Skylar wondered if that was Kevin apologizing. Yes, maybe he was an asshole, but he sincerely felt remorse for what he did. However, his own nightmares have driven him crazy and now he suffered, was broken just like his younger brother.

The text changed to what Sky assumed Fredbear said.

 _You're broken._

The headless Foxy plushie faded.

 _We are still your friends._

Chica disappeared.

 _Do you still believe that?_

Bonnie faded away.

 _I'm still here._

Freddy disappeared, leaving only plush Fredbear.

 _I will put you back together._

He, too, fades. Tommy stayed for a while, and then fades away as well as a very faint noise similar to a heart monitor flatlining can be heard in the background.

Then, it turned black.

Skylar sighed. It seemed like, whoever told him that, failed.

Now, it was up to her to put things back together.


	77. Not The End

I like to troll people... and as I see, it doesn't end well. :-/

And here's where the kids go badass. There is a reason why the song I've chosen is **Not the End** by **Sayonara Maxwell** and **yThunder**. It ain't the end. Also **Children's Requiem** by **Trickywi** makes a new appearance. It's time for them to leave as well. I know... sad...

But they're taking Vincent down so :D

Enjoy!

 **4...**

* * *

 **Night 77:**

 **Ah, the lovely, sweet destructions!**

 **The grand exit of innocent ones!**

 **Come on, come a little closer,**

 **I will make sure that you are gone forever!**

 ***instrumental***

 **Who's the killer? That's a toughie.**

 **The suspicions? Well, that beats me.**

 **Maybe that's this other lad,**

 **Oh boy, boss will sure be mad!**

 **To alter animatronics -**

 **I'm sure glad I did mechanics.**

 **No, you won't escape...**

 **Lure you in and then destroy you,**

 **Making sure no one had seen you.**

 **But could it be that those five children**

 **Have returned to get to me then?**

 **Listen there, you guys, relax, I was just messing with ya,**

 **I meant to do no haAAArm-!**

 **So here comes the payback hour.**

 **Do I fight back or hide away and cower?**

 **Alas, the Spring Trap is merely nothing,**

 **I will get out and then we'll see who's laughing!**

 **xXxXx**

 _Blurs of bloody red_

 _Hours of pain and dread_

 _Given a new life that night,_

 _Years of strife_

Night 7. Her final Night. At least, she thought so. She knew she'd still have to work on Tommy getting over his fears and lecture Kevin. But tonight, she needed to take out Vincent at first.

The former Night Guard didn't appear at the pizzeria, and thanks to Tommy's warnings, Skylar knew he and Kevin were waiting till her final Night. What they didn't know was that Skylar, Mike, Jeremy, Mark, the 'bots and the kids were already working on a plan to take him down once and forever.

As Peter said, he and the other kids would do that. Their plan was to take Vincent along with them, behind the Veil, into the other world. However, that also meant they would pass on, without a chance to return back.

Despite the kids messing around with them, everyone was pretty sad that they have to go for good. However, as Skylar pointed out, they should've gone months ago, but stayed, until they made sure everything was right. Now their last act on Earth will be taking down Vincent, something they should be proud of. Still, they would miss them.

 _He trapped us_

 _Please release us_

 _A voice that fuels our rage_

 _Consumes us_

„Again, we're sorry we tried to kill you – and everyone else." Peter said.

„Nah, it's alright." Mike said. „It was also somewhat fun having you around."

„We're thankful you helped us. All we wanted was a simple party – instead we got the time of our life." Megan said.

 _A haunting lullaby_

 _Awake but not alive_

„All the jokes, stories and movies we watched on Sky's laptop. I'll miss that." Troy chuckled.

„I think I'm gonna miss the Night in a Nutshell game. It was probably the funniest thing ever." Brian said.

„I agree." Fabian said.

Clara approached Skylar.

 _Five nights of fun despite_

 _Stolen lives_

„Keep an eye on our guardians. You're responsible for the restaurant now." The little girl said.

„I will." Skylar winked, smiling.

 _They watched us_

 _Did they mock us?_

 _Did they come here again,_

 _To join us?_

The six turned to their respective Animatronic guardians, saying their last good-byes, hugging their respective partners.

„Seriously, I hate this. We're all gonna miss you." Fabian said.

„Us as well." Freddy replied.

„See ya around buddy." Bonnie told Brian.

„Ya too. Don't get angry when somebody mistakes you for a girl." Brian chuckled.

„We had a lof of adventures, huh?" Troy told Foxy.

„Aye. But it's time for a farewell." Foxy said.

„Don't forget Chica – everyone's a critic, but in my opinion, your pizzas are the best!" Clara said. „Take care of her Cakey."

„Thanks." Chica said, with Cakey squealing.

„Goldie, even if I go, you'll still have the powers I granted you." Megan said.

„Thank you. I'll use them well." Goldie replied.

„Puppet, go easy on Sky. She helped us after all." Peter said.

„Don't worry, I won't." Puppet paused. „Well, maybe a bit."

 _What is this?_

 _The pain is gone_

 _Our shells of misery stay_

 _We see day!_

Peter chuckled. He looked at Springtrap.

„Spring, thank you too. Vincent is bound to this world coz his body's still in you. However, once we take him out, you'll be free from his influence." Peter said.

„Thanks. You guys take care of yourselves." Springtrap said.

 _They watched us_

 _They saved us_

 _Embers burn away what_

 _Had kept us_

„It's time to go." Fabian put his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter nodded.

They looked once more at their friends, waving good-bye and slowly disappearing in a flash of light.

 ** _Remember..._**

 **xXx**

Skylar grinned. She had her backpack with her this time. Inside were plush toys of the Faz Five and Puppet's Music Box. As the children couldn't move away from the pizzeria without being attached to something (Vincent obviously getting help from Kevin) Jeremy came up with the idea to use the 5 plushies and the Music Box as an attachment. That way, they could be with Skylar while she tries to go through the Night again.

Skylar didn't spot Tommy anywhere, which made her worried. So she went to the Bedroom.

She was surprised when she found that the toy robot and the toy phone were broken. The Foxy and Freddy plushie had their heads ripped off. The Fredbear plushie (with the purple top hat) had also his head ripped off as well as the stuffing taken out and his limbs being ripped apart.

It seemed like somebody had a wild night.

Skylar quickly took the plushies and the Music Box out of her bag. At the same time, the 6 kids appeared.

„Oh, my, what happened here?" Clara asked.

„I have no idea. But it's not good." Skylar said.

„Hey, there's something under the bed." Peter said, taking out a box with two locks on it.

He tried to open it, but it wouldn't.

„A note had fallen out of it." Skylar said, taking it. „ _Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, for now."_

„A repressed memory, perhaps?" Megan asked.

Skylar shrugged. They suddenly froze as they heard a voice behind them. Cold wind filled the room.

„Ho, ho, who came to the party tonight?"

They turned to Vincent.

„You're going down!" Peter said. „Forever!"

„Oh, really? You midgets think you can take on me?" Vincent gave a slasher grin.

„Yeah!" Fabian said.

„Foolish children." Vincent's eyes flashed red, sending everyone backwards.

Skylar and the kids were pinned down, either to the wall or to the ground. Yes, Vincent was indeed stronger than them. He laughed.

Suddenly, he heard a melody playing. He looked around, seeing the Music Box.

„What the-?!" He picked it up.

The melody was _Pop Goes the Weasel._

„Hey, why is this thing playing?" Vincent was confused.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the box opened, the spring mechanism in it got triggered and sprayed Vincent with salt.

„AAAAAAAGHHHHHHRRRRR! MY EYEEES!" Vincent screamed.

„Supernatural was right – salt works on ghosts!" Skylar, now not anymore pinned to the bed, grabbed the water gun from her bag. „And so does holy water!"

She sprayed it on Vincent, who screamed in pain, becoming weaker with every cry of pain.

Megan, Clara, Fabian, Brian, Troy and Peter sprung into action, grabbing Vincent's limbs.

„You are coming with us!" Peter said.

„And you'll burn in Hell!" Megan added.

„FOREVER!" Troy, Brian, Clara and Fabian yelled.

„NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vincent screamed.

Skylar got blinded by a flash of bright light. In the next second, all 7 ghosts disappeared and she was left alone.

 **xXx**

„Guys, we have a picture!" Mark said as the static on the laptop cleared. The camcorder was working again. They saw the room again, a dazed Skylar taking the thing off and turning it to her.

 _„They're gone..."_ she said tiredly.

Although everyone was relieved the Vincent was gone, they still felt sad the kids were gone as well.

Suddenly, Skylar's expression changed.

„What's going on?" Freddy asked.

Skylar stood up, looking around. They heard steps.

 _„Somebody's coming."_

She placed the camcorder on the Bed. The steps became louder. The door opened.

 _„Oh, no..."_ Skylar said flatly.

Suddenly, they heard a mechanical demonic roar, something which sounded like it wasn't from this world.

Then, the camera went black.


	78. We Don't Bite

Don't worry guys, this fic will have a happy ending for Sky. Well, she will be happy, dunno about you guys (you'll be probably crying due the fic's end - which was planned out from the very start :P).

Anyways, here's the final fight against the Nightmares and in this one, the Fazbear Gang and (out of all people) Tommy go badass. One of my fav chapters. :3 The intro song and title is **We Don't Bite** by **JT Machinima,** the chorus being the Nightmare's theme. Also, let it play during the chapter, I used the rest of the lyrics for the dialouge. Then turn to **This Is The End** by **NateWantsToBattle,** which is a pretty awesome song for the fight sequence. Also, turn the volume a bit louder during the chorus (ie _I hear them roaming...)_ and then quieter during the verses. I did that and it was awesome.

Don't forget, the countdown is actually for the successor. While _Our Little Horror Story_ is a fully realized version of _Survive the Night_ (just as Slender: The Arrival is a fully realized version of Slender: The Eight Pages), the new fic is a spiritual succesor, which takes place in an universe where OLHS never happened but will hold some similarities.

Enjoy!

 **3...**

* * *

 **Night 78:**

 ** _Things haven't been the same since my birthday_**

 ** _We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day ..._**

 **Home alone in this awful darkness**

 **I don't even know where my dad or mom is**

 **Never been a fan of animatronics**

 **Can I get a grown-up to check in my closet?**

 **Just heard a noise, I don't know where it went**

 **To the right or left, is it under my bed?**

 **This must be a joke, and it's all in my head**

 **But what if I'm in hell and I'm already dead?**

 **Calm down, take it slow**

 **Check the halls, listen close**

 **Shut the door, better keep it closed**

 **What's behind it? I don't wanna know**

 **Fazbear's Pizza, thought it was gone**

 **Freddy and his friends are far from done**

 **Did you hear that? Now here they all come**

 **Five Long Nights and I'm only on one!**

 **xXxXx**

 _Welcome home, girls and boys_

 _Time to play with brand new toys_

 _Nightmares lurk inside your mind_

 _Now no place is safe to hide_

 _(To hide...)_

 _You have nowhere to run_

 _So why not join the fun?_

 _At night, we come to life_

 _Come closer, we don't bite_

Skylar stepped back. Eerie music was playing in the building as she got surrounded by Nightmare Freddy and the Freddles, Nightmare Chica and Cupcake, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Fredbear.

However, the one Nightmare Animatronic which made her tremble was their ringleader – a black bear with a mouth full of sharp teeth and a mouth on the belly, wearing a yellow top hat and bowtie. His claws were covered in blood, his red eyes staring deep into her soul.

The way he appeared was scary as well – he simply materializes from thin air, going from transparent (with human organs and a brain to boot!) to material, while the other Nightmares, working as a counterpart to the Fazbear Band, chanted, siging their eerie song.

„Who... who are you?" Skylar gulped.

„I am Nightmare." Nightmare said. „And I'll be taking you down, as well as your friends."

„So, you're the ringleader." Skylar gripped the Flashlight. „You're the one scaring the hell out of Tommy."

„Not only that..." Nightmare grinned creepely. „I believe you saw me before."

Skylar blinked.

„Shadow... Freddy?" Skylar dropped her mouth.

„Yes, I was the one who told them to follow me to their doom. After all, my little creator never liked them." Nightmare said. „And now, it's time for you to go away as well."

„Forget it! Keep your distance! I have a Flashlight and I know how to use it!" Skylar said. However, her hands were shaking.

Nightmare laughed. Skylar gulped, being scared by his dark demonic laughter. He was more a demon than an Animatronic.

„You better don't run out of batteries." Nightmare laughed. „You're on your own, left alone, not even at your own home."

Skylar bit her lip.

„Get her." Nightmare said, with the other five lunging at Skylar.

She screamed, running through the door and crouched, then running down the corridor. All the while being haunted by their song. The Nightmares were a band like the Animatronics... only, their song sent chills down her spine.

 _Welcome home, girls and boys_

 _Time to play with brand new toys_

 _Nightmares lurk inside your mind_

 _Now no place is safe to hide_

 _(To hide...)_

 _You have nowhere to run_

 _So why not join the fun?_

 _At night, we come to life_

 _Come closer, we don't bite_

She ran downstairs, trying to find a way out. However, no matter she went, the Nightmares would pop out. In a moment of desperation, she found her way to the Plushtrap hallway.

She saw Tommy sitting on the floor, the chair knocked off and Plushtrap lying motionlessly on the floor like the doll he is.

„Tommy?" The teen approached him.

Tommy was crying, whispering something to himself, not acknowledging Skylar's presence. Skylar crouched next to him, hearing what he was saying.

 _„Things haven't been the same since my birthday. We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day. I'm crying out now, somebody help me. Cuz when I open up my eyes they surround me! Why did it have to be me? Nobody else believes me! Will nothing here give me peace? Maybe death will set me free..."_

 **„NO!"**

Tommy snapped out of his frozen state, staring at Skylar.

„I won't give up so easy and neither will you. Tommy, they aren't real!"

„Their scare is real enough." Tommy still cried. „And I'm on their hit list."

„ _Time for the Nightmares to go away_." Skylar said.

 **„Nobody told you? We're here to stay!"**

The two turned around and yelled as Nightmare Freddy suddenly lunged at them.

„RUN!" Skylar yelled, grabbing Tommy's hand.

Nightmare Freddy laughed, watching them run as the Freddles came out of his body, joining the chanting which echoed through the whole house.

 **Welcome home, girls and boys**

 **Time to play with brand new toys**

„Ack!" Skylar avoided a near run in into Nightmare Bonnie who roared at them, prompting herself and Tommy to take another way.

 **Nightmares lurk inside your mind**

 **Now no place is safe to hide**

 **(To hide...)**

They had an another close encounter with Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Cupcake and Nightmare Foxy, who jumped with their jaws wide open at them. Skylar pushed Tommy away, narrowly avoiding the gnashers.

 **You have nowhere to run**

 **So why not join the fun?**

They hit a dead end when they got cornered in a working room. All Nightmares appeared, grinning at them, with Nightmare slowly approaching them.

 **At night, we come to life**

 **Come closer,**

 **WE DON'T BITE!**

„This is the end." Tommy wispered.

„Hahahah..." Nightmare laughed. „You're right..."

BAM!

He got promptly knocked out by Springtrap who appeared behind him with a baseball bat. He wasn't alone as Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie joined him.

„Sky, run! We'll hold them back!" Springtrap told her.

Skylar nodded, she and Tommy running past them as the Nightmares faced their Animatronics.

„Why you-?!" Nightmare roared as he got up.

„If somebody messes up with children or Skylar, he's messing up with us. And we don't tolerate that." Springtrap told him.

„Very well." Nightmare roared in his signature roar.

 **xXx**

Skylar and Tommy hid in a closet in a hallway, turning up the Flashlight in the darkness.

„Told ya my friends would help us." Skylar said as they listened to the sounds of the battle.

„They can't beat them." Tommy said fearfully.

„Listen to me Tommy. I know you're afraid of the Nightmares, but you gotta face them. Only you can beat them." Skylar told him.

„No..." Tommy shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

„Listen to me!" Skylar said, now louder. Tommy snapped and stared at her. „I know through what you've gone. However, despite what you saw and no matter what happened to you, you have to understand one thing. The Nightmares don't control you – you control the Nightmares! They're pieces of your fantasy. So be brave little soldier and let's kick their asses. Seriously, don't you want to finally be at peace?"

„I-I want to." Tommy said, whiping his tears.

„Say it with me – the Nightmares can't hurt me!" Skylar said.

„The Nightmares can't hurt me!" Tommy said firmly. „Coz you're with me, right Skylar?"

„Yes. I'll be with you. Now, we gotta help my friends. You're the only one who can help them." Skylar said, giving him the Flashlight. Tommy gulped as he took it. „One more thing Tommy. They want to be your friends – they would never hurt you. The Bite, it was just a prank made by your brother and you believed it were them who wanted to hurt you. Those 'bots, they went through the same Hell you did. They're here for you."

„I understand." Tommy said, looking at the Flashlight. „I control my Nightmares. And only I can save them."

„Wanna be the hero of the day?" Skylar asked.

„Yeah! I wanna!" Tommy said, now with a confident smile.

„Then let's go and kick some asses." Skylar said.

„Alright!"

 **xXx**

 ***instrumental***

At the kitchen, Chica was trying to avoid Nightmare Chica, while Cakey was snarling at his counterpart.

„You're nothing! You know that?!" Nightmare Chica laughed evily.

„SHUT UP!" Chica clocked her with a frying pan as Nightmare Chica tried to lung at her.

„Chica!"

Chica turned around, only to see Skylar and Tommy standing in front of her. Nightmare Chica recovered and noticed them as well.

 **I FOUND YOU!**

 **YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP IN YOUR ROOM!**

She roared as she jumped at Tommy, who held out the Flashlight.

„G-go away!"

 **YOU CAN SCREAM, YOU CAN SHOUT**

 **BUT THIS WILL ALL END SOON**

Nightmare Chica roared in pain, along with her Cupcake as she got turned to ashes by the light beam.

Tommy stared at it, not believing what he had done.

„Are you ok?"

He looked at Chica, who approached him. He gulped and nodded.

 **I'M YOUR NIGHTMARE**

 **I'M BROKEN INSIDE**

„Don't worry. I won't hurt you. In fact, I'd love to bake pizzas for you." Chica smiled, with Cakey squeaking and jumping on her shoulder.

Tommy smiled, now a bit braver.

 **I'LL BE THE END OF YOU**

 **SO HOLD YOUR TEDDY BEAR TIGHT TONIGHT**

„Where are the other's?" Skylar asked.

„Bonnie's in the living room. We gotta help him!" Chica said.

„I can help!" Tommy said.

„Then let's go!" Skylar said.

 **WE ROAM AND WE INVITE**

 **YOU WON'T SURVIVE THE NIGHT**

 **JUST TELL YOURSELF THAT THIS IS ALL IN YOUR HEAD!**

Bonnie was fighting off his Nightmare counterpart, who snapped with his jaws on him, while Bonnie tried to hold him back.

„Chew on this!" Bonne rammed a lamp into Nightmare Bonnie's mouth.

Nightmare Bonnie stepped back, trying to get it out, while Bonnie got up, laughing.

Then, Nightmare Bonnie snapped the thing in two with his jaws and snarled at Bonnie.

„Oh, no..." Bonnie's eyes widened.

Nightmare Bonnie roared as he jumped at him.

 **I hear them running!**

 **They're banging at my door!**

„Leave him alone!"

Suddenly, Tommy popped out, flashing the Flashlight at Nightmare Bonnie. The beam of light turned him to ashes.

 **It's gone for days and nights**

 **And I can't take this anymore**

„Woa, this was cool. Can I borrow that Flashlight sometime?" Bonnie asked him. Tommy withdrew a bit as Skylar, Chica and Cakey ran inside. However, Bonnie crouched down. „It's okay. We can play sometimes if you want."

 **I hear them breathe**

„Okay." Tommy nodded.

 **WE HEAR YOUR SCREAM!**

Suddenly, they hear a bang sound, prompting them to run out.

 **They won't stop haunting me**

 **They're right behind me**

 **And I won't take this no more**

Foxy was fighting off Nightmare Foxy. The Nightmare rushed at Foxy, but Foxy gripped his hook on his Nightmare counterpart and swung him into the wall.

 **This can't be real, it's in my head**

 **GIVE IT UP, YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD!**

„Watch out!" Foxy yelled as Tommy appeared.

The boy froze when Nightmare Foxy lunged at him.

 **Some things are best forgotten**

„Begone!" Tommy flashed the Flashlight at him.

 **WE'RE THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD**

 **WE'RE THE MONSTERS UNDER YOUR BED!**

Nightmare Foxy turned into ashes mid-flight. Foxy approached Tommy.

„You okay lad?" Foxy asked.

„Yeah. Thanks for helping me." Tommy said.

 **COME TAKE A CLOSER LOOK**

 **WE'RE STILL YOUR FRIENDS, DO YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT?!**

„We have still three more to go." Skylar said.

„Freddy's upstairs." Foxy pointed out.

„Then let's go help him!" Tommy said.

 **You say that this is over**

 **Make-believe that you're my friends**

Freddy was pinned down by the Freddles and his Nightmare counterpart looked like he was about to drill his fingers into Freddy to destroy his endo-skeleton.

„Any last words?" Nightmare Freddy grinned.

 **But I cannot pretend**

 **I know that this can't be the end**

„You won't hurt anyone anymore!"

Nightmare Freddy and the Freddles looked up, only to scream in pain as Tommy turned them into ashes as well. Foxy and Bonnie helped Freddy up.

 **It's bad enough I'm fading out**

 **And still, you torture me**

„I'm sorry for everything." Freddy told Tommy.

„It's okay. I'm happy that you're my friends and that you want to help me." Tommy replied happily.

 **Why can't you let me be?**

 **I just want to be set free!**

„So, you're not afraid of us?" Bonnie asked.

„I never was. I'm not afraid of them either!" Tommy said.

„That's awesome!" Bonnie grinned.

„Yeah – _I'm not afraid anymore_!" Tommy stated.

 **I hear them running!**

 **They're banging at my door!**

Suddenly, Goldie crashed through the door of the Bedroom, taking it down.

„Goldie!" Skylar yelled as Nightmare Fredbear approached his counterpart.

 **It's gone for days and nights**

 **And I can't take this anymore**

„You're done and then I'm going for the kid." Nightmare Fredbear grinned.

Goldie frowned.

 **I hear them breathe**

 **WE HEAR YOUR SCREAM!**

„NO!" Tommy jumped in between them. „Leave my friend alone!"

 **They won't stop haunting me**

 **They're right behind me**

Nightmare Fredbear roared at him, knocking the Flashlight out of his hands. Tommy yelled in fear as Nightmare Fredbear approached him.

 **And I won't take this no more**

 **This can't be real, it's in my head**

Only for Goldie to jump in between them and ram Nightmare Fredbear to the other side of the room.

„You won't hurt _my friend_ anymore!" Goldie growled at him, his eyes glowing.

 **GIVE IT UP, YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD!**

„Tommy, catch!" Skylar threw the Flashlight to Tommy, who catched it.

 **Some things are best forgotten**

He ran inside, flashing it at Nightmare Fredbear who screamed in pain as he was pinned by Goldie against the wall. Soon, he was no more.

 **WE'RE THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD**

 **WE'RE THE MONSTERS UNDER YOUR BED!**

„Thank you, pal." Goldie told him.

„No, thank you." Tommy hugged him.

 **COME TAKE A CLOSER LOOK**

 **THIS IS THE END!**

„Guys, where's Springtrap?" Skylar asked. „And Nightmare?"

„They're down, still fighting." Freddy said.

„Don't worry, I'll take care of Nightmare." Tommy said. „This is the end for him!"

 **NOW THIS IS THE END!**

 **xXx**

Down there, Nightmare knocked Springtrap's baseball bat out and kicked him to the other side of the room. The Hybrid winced, trying to get up.

„Leave him alone!" Tommy yelled.

He, Skylar and the Fazbear Gang arrived down, facing Nightmare.

„You little fool – how can you be friends with them? I'M YOUR FRIEND!" Nightmare roared at Tommy.

The boy gulped, shaking in fear.

„What do you mean?" Skylar stepped out.

„I promised him that I'll fix him, and I will!" Nightmare growled.

„Are you nuts!? This is no patching things up!" Skylar yelled back.

Nightmare suddenly grabbed her and lift her up.

„Then I'll break you and patch you up!" He opened his mouth, ready to take a bite of Skylar's head.

„SKYLAR!" The Animatronics yelled in horror.

„ **STOP IT!"**

Suddenly, Nightmare froze, not being able to move at all. He saw Tommy staring at him furiously.

„Let her go." Tommy hissed, walking up to him.

Nightmare let her go. Skylar scrambled up to her feet and joined Springtrap.

„Now, sit." Tommy ordered.

Nightmare sat down like a dog, on his hind legs. Tommy grinned.

„Roll over." Tommy ordered again.

Nightmare rolled over.

„What is going on?!" Nightmare looked horrified.

Tommy turned Skylar with a huge smile on his face.

„You're right. I can control my Nightmares." He said. He looked at Nightmare. „Now, we're gonna play, but under my rules."

Nightmare panicked and vanished. Tommy chuckled.

„Woa, this was awesome!" Bonnie said.

„Thanks Bonnie." Tommy replied. „It was relieving to see they listen to me for once."

„I'm sorry for what happened." Goldie told him.

„It's okay. I know now that it was Kevin, not you." Tommy said. „You're my best friend, after all."

Goldie hugged him, feeling relieved just as Tommy.

„So, ready to move on?" Skylar asked him. „You conquered your Nightmares."

„I am... but not yet." Tommy shook his head. „First, I wanna pay them back for what they did to me. Then I guess I can move on."

„Well, I wish ya good luck with that." Skylar chuckled.

„Sky, could you do me a favor?" Tommy asked. „Could you tell Kevin I'm not angry at him for what he did to me? I'm forgiving him for what he had done to me."

„I will." Skylar said.

„Thanks." Tommy hugged her and Skylar returned the hug.

Finally, the nightmare was over.

 **xXx**

They said their good-bye's to Tommy and walked out. Skylar spotted him at the window, waving them and waved back, smiling. Suddenly, she spotted Nightmare behind Tommy and grimaced, trying to tell him what it is.

Instead, Tommy simply gave her a sly grin, glancing at Nightmare, whose expression could be only described as _Oh, crap!_

Skylar chuckled and left with her friends. The lights turned off and Tommy and Nightmare disappeared.

„Hey, how did you come here? Did Springtrap drive again?" Skylar asked them.

„God forbid no!" Chica said, with Springtrap frowning as he looked at her.

„We saw the camera turning black, so Mike drove us here to help you. Seems like we came just in the right time." Freddy said.

„Where's Mike?" Skylar asked as she looked around.

„Here!"

Mike walked up to them, bruises covering his face.

„What happened ta ya, mate?" Foxy asked.

„I caught Kevin and had a fight with him, but he escaped, shouting how this is all our fault." Mike said.

„Well, we took care of the Nightmares and it seems like Tommy'll be fine." Skylar said.

„Good to hear that. Let's go home." Mike said. Skylar smiled.

 _Yeah, let's go home._


	79. Just Sleep, Just Dream

First - OLHS is short for Our Little Horror Story. Second - Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy represent the spring-suits (Nightmare being Tommy's imaginary friend/Fredbear Plushie/physical manifestation of his nightmares and assumed Purple/Shadow Freddy's role in 3)

Now that that mystery is solved - you all are going to hate me for this one. I WARNED you countless times, foreshadowed it since the start ( _Can you survive?_ anyone?) and I'm gonna end it just the way I planned it from the beginning - from the very START coz I had been considering changing the ending, but if I did that, then I don't feel the fic would've left the impact it does now.

This chapter (and the next one) is created from what I felt when I realized FNaF ended (until Scott decided to mess around with the Thank You image - hence the idea for the successor) and I'd like to KEEP it that way. No changes. Despite the fact I CRIED when I wrote it. It had to be done. -.-

I said this would have a BitterSweet ending. Well, Bitter for the Audience, Sweet for Sky and the Animatronics. Seriously.

I WARNED YOU. I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY TRAUMA INFLICTED BY THIS CHAPTER.

Honestly, this is The End, but there's still the next chapter which'll be the final resolution to the entire fanfic. Then the announcement for the successor follows shortly after that as well as the first chapter of the new fic. If you feel any emptiness during this chapter, it'll pass. I felt it too. As if my life ended.

Also, Sky's last sentence is a reference to Phone Guy's call in FNaF 3: _"As always, remember to smile - you're the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"_

The intro song is (ironically) **Tonight You're Not Alone** by **Ben Shuller.** The lyrics after that is the ending of the song **I'm Sorry** by **Madame Macabre** (again irony at it's best) and the last song which I suggest you to listen is **Nightmare (Just Sleep, Just Dream)** by **NateWantsToBattle,** being also in the title. **Turn the volume on when _Nightmare (Just Sleep, Just Dream)_ starts to play. Seriously, you'll need it.**

So, yeah... just one more chapter guys...

 **2...**

* * *

 **Night 79:**

 **I'm wide awake inside this room**

 **The quiet of the night**

 **But I can hear the pressure pounding through my chest**

 **All these thoughts are running through**

 **There's nothing in my sight**

 **But I can sense that something's coming for my head**

 **And I don't ever wanna break**

 **But in the hallway something moved**

 **I gotta keep my cool to make it through the night**

 **And I just wanted to escape**

 **This is a nightmare coming true**

 **I'm getting nervous, I won't make it out alive**

 **I know tonight we're not alone**

 **(I know tonight we're not alone!)**

 **These thing are moving on their own**

 **I know tonight we're not alone**

 **There's nowhere else that I can go**

 **We're not alone**

 **xXxXx**

 _Check the closet, check the doors_

 _Don't have a clue what he's coming for_

 _Watch the shadows watch the bed_

 _Don't think he'll stop until you are dead_

A week passed since they beat the Nightmares and the 'bots decided to throw a party for Skylar, now that everything was over. They started it that evening, with Mike, Jeremy and Mark and continued it during Sky's shift (after the other three guards left).

Sky was sitting leaned on the Show Stage, fiddling with the Flashlight (which wasn't working thanks to BB). She was in deep thoughts, not realizing the 'bots gathered around her.

„Oi, ye okay lass?" Foxy asked.

„I guess I am. It's an unusual feeling knowing everything's over." Skylar said.

„Hey, that's why we have a party!" Bonnie said.

„Well, not everything is over – you still have that promise you gave to Tommy." Freddy said.

„Yeah. I guess I'll have to wait till I come across his brother." Skylar said. „But there's one more thing. I found a box inside his house. It was locked with a note saying _some things are best forgoten_. I wonder what it was about."

„Perhaps a repressed memory? This kid went through a lot." Puppet said.

„I believe that, whatever this memory was, caused his fear of Freddy's to grow. But I don't believe I'll ever find out what it is, so yeah... We can continue with our lives." Skylar gave a deep breath.

 _Oh so young why such things would happen_

 _Innocence should not be slain_

 _Tears remorse for what has been broken_

 _Pull the plug this can't happen again_

„You are right about one thing though." Springtrap said. „It'll be unusal, now that everything has been taken care of and the kids ain't here anymore to mess around with us."

„I'm missing Brian. Oh, sooo many pranks we couldn't play on other people." Bonnie sighed.

Everyone glared at him.

„What?"

Skylar chuckled.

„Well, I, Mike, Jeremy and Mark are still here. Pretty much the last survivors." She said. „I believe the future looks bright for us."

„Watch out you don't get blinded." Toy Freddy said.

They laughed.

 _Oh so young why such things would happen_

 _Innocence should not be slain_

 _Tears remorse for what has been broken_

 _Pull the plug this can't happen again_

Suddenly, they heard a thump sound.

„What is this?" Mangle asked.

The thump sound became louder.

„Dunno. Maybe we should check it." Toy Chica said, with Muffin agreeing.

„Yeah, better check it." Skylar stood up, walking towards the noise.

It was coming from the storage.

She suddenly stopped.

„What's that strange smell?"

 _*flatline*_

 _Checked the closet checked the doors_

 _Don't have a clue what he came here for_

 _Watched the shadows watched the bed_

 _He should have stopped before you were_

They had no idea.

„Your ending is nearing."

Skylar turned to the intruder.

„Kevin!"

The man stared at her, looking unkempt and like he had insomnia for weeks.

„You! You are the reason my brother is gone now!" he growled at her.

„Wait a sec, you're the one who caused all this mess!" Goldie yelled at him.

„SHUT UP, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYONE'S!" Kevin yelled. „MY BROTHER'S GONE! AND YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!"

„He's nuts." Toy Bonnie muttered.

„Gonne mad from revelation, huh?" Chica said, with Cakey agreeing with her.

„Listen, Kevin. Tommy left a message for you." Skylar stepped out, slowly walking towards him. „He told me to tell you he forgives you for what happened and he wanted to assure you he's at peace now."

„Liar!" Kevin hissed.

„I'm not lying, it's true!" Skylar said firmly. „He's okay now!"

The strange scent became stronger. Why did it feel so warm?

„LIAR!" Kevin screamed at her, taking out his gun and shooting her.

Skylar froze on spot as the bullet stroke her chest. It passed through, leaving a stream of blood gushing through it.

The shot resonated in the entire place.

The Animatronics were shocked, not believing what just happened.

Skylar fell.

 **„SKYLAR!"**

 _Please, forgive me!_

 _I'm sorry!_

 _I'm sorry..._

There was complete terror on their faces as they rushed over to their fallen friend. Springtrap positioned her in his lap, staring at the blood which was flowing down her chest, dripping on the floor and creating a pool of blood.

Skylar's blood.

„Sky... you'll be ok... you'll be ok..." he whispered as the others surrounded him.

Skylar simply stared in front of herself, trying to recover.

She couldn't.

Her eyes wandered from one Animatronic to another.

„I... love... you guys..."

She smiled warmly. The Animatronics were in terror, just grasping what was happening.

„Don't forget... remember... to smile..."

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Silence filled the room.

„She's gone..." Freddy muttered. „She's gone..."

They looked like they were going to cry. However, Springtrap closed his eyes, feeling anger pulsing through every bit of his body. He layed her gently down and stood up.

He turned around.

Kevin's eyes widened in fear as he saw the Animatronic's eyes, which turned to red, glowing. One by one, the 12 robots rose, facing him, everyone with black eyes.

„This was your last act..." Springtrap whispered.

Kevin screamed as all Animatronics lunged at him.

 **xXx**

The fire Kevin set earlier spread through the building, consuming everything. They didn't notice the fire Kevin started. They didn't listen to his last death screams, his bones cracking as they shoved them into the suit at the Backstage.

They didn't.

They just stared at Skylar's body, unable to comprehend anything.

They surrounded her, sitting or lying on their knees, not knowing what to do.

They knew nothing will bring her back.

„At least... she died happy." Bonnie muttered.

„Now what?" Toy Chica asked.

They rose their heads, noticing the flames surrounding them. They were trapped.

There was no escape.

The two groups looked at Freddy and Puppet, their respective leaders. The two looked at Springtrap.

He just stared at Skylar.

„Perish... This place has claimed too many victims." He finally said.

He didn't notice them nodding, agreeing with him.

Indeed, this place claimed too many victims.

One by one, surrounding her body to protect her from the fire, they turned off.

Forever...

 **xXx**

The fire claimed the building. There was nothing the fire-fighters could do.

Mike exited his car, along with Mark. Jeremy followed them in his. They simply stared at the building, which was disappearing in the flames.

„No... Skylar..." Mike muttered. „Skylar! Freddy!"

No response. However, Mark and Jeremy also started to shout.

„Puppet! Toy Chica! Mangle!"

„Bonnie! Foxy! Toy Freddy!"

„BB! Chica! Toy Bonnie!"

„Goldie! Springtrap!"

No response.

„They're gone..." Mike stared at the fire-fighters as they tried to keep everyone away from the burning building. „DAMNIT THEY'RE GONE!"

He punched his car.

He didn't feel the pain in his hand.

He felt nothing.

 **xXx**

A few days passed. Skylar's funeral came. There weren't many people, only closest friends and family.

Sally, Tracy, Tim, Adrian, Julia, Katie, Scott, Mark, Jeremy, Mike and Gabrielle. They all came to say their last good-bye to the girl who united them.

The fire-fighters who carried her body out told them that it was well preserved, thanks to several suits which were lying around her protecting her from the flames. They burried her in her Night Guard uniform. Said suits were unrecognizable, to the point they could only be thrown into the trash.

Gabrielle was crying, with Mike placing his arm around her shoulder and holding her. She wasn't the only one crying.

Katie was staring at the pit where they lowered Skylar. She knew what happened. She knew her big sister was gone.

The priest finished his speech and left them.

They kept on staring at the fresh grave.

„I... I know this isn't the best moment." Mark coughed. „But, there's a song I want to play. Sky said it was her most favorite. I guess, she would like to hear it... one last time."

Gabrielle nodded, approving his idea.

Mark took out his phone, playing it.

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _*instrumental*_

 _In the back of my mind_

 _I was trying to chase a monster this whole time_

 _But I couldn't see_

 _The monster was me_

 _And no one heard our cries_

 _Now I've run out of tears_

 _The time's come for me to disappear_

 _Get me out of this mess_

 _And away from this stress_

 _Set me free so I can rest!_

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream!_

 _This isn't fair_

 _No we're not just what we seem_

 _We want to fly_

 _But our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game not to play_

 _For fools who hide_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _It's only a nightmare_

 _and soon we'll be set free_

 _*instrumental*_

 _(And soon we'll be set free)_

 _*instrumental*_

 _And I'm cryin' out for help_

 _I know I'm blind but I mean well_

 _Can you see my disguise_

 _I'm different inside_

 _Can you break this spell_

 _Now the ghosts from before_

 _Their knocking_

 _And breakin' down the door_

 _So please set us free_

 _You have the key_

 _'Cause I can't take the pain no more_

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _This isn't fair_

 _No we're not just what we seem_

 _We want to fly_

 _But our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game not to play_

 _For fools who hide_

 _Just Sleep, just Dream_

 _It's only a nightmare_

 _And soon we'll be set free_

 _*instrumental*_

 **xXx**

It was night as Mike drove back home. He couldn't believe it. The teen he knew, the one who convinced him to take the security guard job, the one who made Freddy's a better place...

She was gone now...

Mike sighed. He couldn't help. He had to pass one more time next to the charred remains of that very pizzeria.

He slowed down, staring at the building.

Freddy's was gone...

He closed his eyes, sighing and opened them.

His eyes widened when he saw Skylar standing inside the room, waving through the window. She was smiling happily.

He closed his eyes, rubbing them.

When he opened them, he saw nothing.

She vanished.

Mike grinned, shaking his head and drove away.

 **xXx**

 ** _We're only kids who lost our way_**

 ** _But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved_**

 ** _Just Sleep, just Dream!_**

 ** _This isn't fair_**

 ** _No we're not just what we seem_**

 ** _We want to fly_**

 ** _But our souls are trapped inside_**

 ** _It's not a game not to play_**

 ** _for fools who hide_**

 ** _Just Sleep, just Dream!_**

 ** _It's only a nightmare_**

 ** _And soon we'll be set free!_**


	80. Our Little Horror Story

This was planned for tomorrow - but who cares... Scott ain't the only one bad with release dates :3

Here's the final chapter. As I said, I warned you. I knew what the reactions would be. Officially, this is the ending of Our Little Horror Story.

Here's where the Animatronics and Sky are saying their final good-bye with one last familiar character appearing - Katie. I'm sure you'll find it heartwarming. I did.

So yeah, this chapter has basically a good-bye, this being presented by the lyrics from the song **The End** by **Muse of Discord** (just read it).The heartwarming farewell between the characters is presented by the song **Painted Faces** by **Trickywi** (the emphasis being on _Please rewind, a story ever vile, please buy us time_ and finally _We are out of time)_. Because, yes, **this story has ran out of time but everyone wants to rewind it**. This also shows why Skylar won't appear anymore (so no sequel). Also, do me a favor and **turn the music on (ie the featured song).**

The last song, serving as the title for not only this chapter but also for the entire fic is **Our Little Horror Story** by **Aviators. Turn the music on here as well, coz the Animatronics are singing their last song, saying goodbye as a reference to the first _Thank You!_ teaser on ScottGames.**

Then, they leave the stage...

The announcement for the successor follows soon, as well as the new story. It probably won't be as good as Our Little Horror Story, but I'll try my best and make it unique in it's own way.

Also, I want to thank everyone - EVERYONE - for following and favoring and reviewing my story, sharing it with your friends (special mention goes to the YouTube Account **Lizy The Lizard** who reads my story) and I just wanted to write a fic for everyone to enjoy. Also special thanks goes also to **DJ Kamza who posted an amazing send-off speech in the review for the last chapter.**

Until next time! ;-D

 **1...**

* * *

 **Night 80:**

 ** _Freddy and Bonnie:_**

 **The closure is sweet, we all have made amends.**

 **No matter the cost...**

 ** _Chica and Foxy:_**

 **...a bad ending is still an end.**

 _ ***instrumental***_

 ** _*The four laugh and leave one by one through the door*_**

 ** _*door creaks, Freddy holds it open to give one last glance back to the audience*_**

 ** _Freddy:_**

 **The closure is sweet, we'll miss you all our friends.**

 **Though tears may be shed, this is where we say**

 **THE END.**

 ** _*static*_**

 **xXxXx**

 _10 years later..._

16 year old Katie Summers was driving the bike through the town. It was well past midnight and she had sneaked out of her house to enjoy the chilly fresh summer air. She couldn't sleep at all. Also, her mother was on a business trip, so it's not like she would find it out. Though, her godmother Gabrielle Winchester was an another matter. Katie hoped Gabrielle wouldn't return from her late night job before her.

Just one more circle and she'd head home.

Katie passed Freddy's. She stopped in front of the building. It was still damaged from the fire 10 years ago and nobody bothered to repair it. However, she was surprised when she saw light coming through the black windows.

Leaving her bike near it, she entered the place cautiously.

Once she crossed the cold entrance, everything changed. The pizzeria inside was bright, warm and most of all – not damaged!

Katie dropped her jaw. But how was this possible?

She entered the Dining Area, hearing noises coming from it.

„What the-?!" she dropped her jaw at what she saw.

12 Animatronics, the very 12 she met during her childhood, were walking around, talking with each other or annoying each other.

Katie was stunned.

„Hi Katie, nice to see ya again!"

Katie turned around. Behind her was a familiar 19 year old girl wearing a Night Guard uniform.

„You have grown since the last time I've seen you. 10 years, was it?" Skylar asked.

„Skylar!" Katie practically tackled her in an attempt to hug her. „I-I just can't believe it! You're here! You're really here!"

„I never left." Skylar said.

 _*instrumental*_

Katie let go, staring at her with a sad expression.

„You're a ghost." She stated.

Skylar nodded.

 _It's never satisfied_

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight_

 _So many tears it cried_

 _I wonder what it's thinking . . ._

„Hey, guys!" Skylar told the 'bots. „Guess who's here!"

They stopped their activities only to surround Katie, greeting her and looking at her with curious expressions their faces.

„Woa, Katie, that ya?" Foxy asked.

Katie nodded.

„Sheesh, you've grown!" Chica said, with Cakey squeaking.

„How old are you?" Mangle asked.

„16." Katie replied. „I just can't believe it. You're all here... but how?"

 _It's painted faces all I see_

 _They're always haunting me_

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight_

 _It sleeps..._

„Thanks to Skylar." BB said, laughing.

„She's the reason why we're still here." Toy Chica added, with Muffin squeaking.

„Ironically, thanks to her death, we're still here." Puppet rolled his eyes.

„Like some sort of projections, just more realistical." Goldie said.

„A LOT more realistical." Toy Bonnie laughed. Skylar smiled.

„Being a ghost has it's advantages." She said.

 _Please buy us time_

 _Oh, please rewind_

 _A tainted rhyme_

„So, you want to say you didn't move on? You're stuck?" Katie asked.

„Not really." Freddy answered. „She's free to go."

„Only that she's too stubborn to move on." Springtrap said.

„Not like we care." Bonnie said.

„We're here as long as she wishes." Toy Freddy said. „And we basically have a party every night – from 12 to 6 AM."

Skylar smiled sadly.

 _A story ever vile_

 _Such wicked thoughts behind a smile_

 _They all wander all the while_

 _I wonder what they're thinking..._

„Why didn't you move on?" Katie asked.

„I don't know. I know I'm done with my work here, in this world, but I felt... that I needed to say goodbye. For one last time..." Skylar said. Katie hugged her as tears streamed down Skylar's cheek.

The girl was crying.

„Hush now, it's all alright." Katie said.

 _It's painted faces all I see_

 _They're always haunting me_

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight_

 _It sleeps..._

„I'm just so happy! With my whole life!" Skylar finally broke down. „I-I, I felt... I have no regret... I know I did my best... It's just... I wanted to stay... just a bit more... just a little bit more..."

„It's okay..." Katie said gently, with Skylar crying her heart out.

 _Please buy us time_

 _Oh, please rewind_

 _A tainted rhyme_

Minutes passed, or were it hours, as the two girls talked about everything what happened. Skylar felt better, but was sad when she heard that the pizzeria would be torn to the ground, now that nobody wants it.

„So... this is the end..." Skylar said.

 _Silence break the cage tonight_

 _It then becomes awake_

 _A purple plague of rage it stains_

 _the night until day_

„Aha." Katie said. „I'm so glad I had the chance to meet you again. Y'know, say goodbye one last time."

„We as well." Freddy said.

„Yeah, don't forget us!" Bonnie grinned mischievously.

„I'll never forget you guys! I had a lot of fun with ya." Katie said. She looked at Skylar.

„Nor will I forget you."

 _It's never satisfied_

 _It's bringing gifts of vengeful life_

 _So many tears it's cried_

 _I wonder what it's thinking..._

Skylar smiled.

„I'm the last victim of this place. However, I was the one who died happily. I'm free to go now."

„Wherever you go, we'll follow." Springtrap said. The others agreed.

„Thanks guys... you're the best!" Skylar said. She looked at the clock. „My dear, it's 6 AM!"

Suddenly, bells started to chime in a new melody, longer than the one Skylar remembered.

 _It's painted faces all I see_

„I guess it's time to say goodbye." Skylar hugged Katie once more. „Take care.

 _They're always haunting me_

„You too." Katie said, smiling. Skylar stepped away, turning around and seeing a light where the Exit was. She looked at the 'bots.

„Time to go."

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight_

They nodded and followed her to the light, slowly fading away... Skylar turned around, standing alone and waved to Katie while smiling.

Katie waved back.

 _A selfish crime_

„Skyleee!"

Skylar turned around, seeing Annie looking at her from the light.

„Com'n! We're gonna play! I was waiting for you!"

„I'm coming!"

A 10 year old Skylar ran into the light.

 _Oh, please rewind_

The two girls held each other by their hands, waving to Katie and then ran into the light.

The room darkened as Katie exited the now empty building...

 _We're out of time_

She got on her bike, realizing that light was blinding her. She looked at the Sky, smiling.

A new day was dawning...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _*instrumental*_**

 ** _*There's a dark stage, the Animatronics appear one by one when they sign their verses with a spotlight shining on them*_**

 **Freddy:**

 _A voice calls_

 _A cry in the dark_

 _Telling me to crawl to the light_

 **Bonnie:**

 _But I won't_

 _The show has just begun_

 _I'm giving one last encore tonight_

 **Chica:**

 _Five nights left to find you_

 _One last thing to tend to_

 _You'll fear what I can do_

 _But you'll never run_

 **Foxy:**

 _Ghosts warn of my actions_

 _But I'm the main attraction_

 _You'll bring my satisfaction_

 _Our little horror story's just begun_

 **Goldie:**

 _Our little horror story's just begun_

 **Toy Freddy:**

 _I believe_

 _After this final stand_

 _The end will come, but not until you're gone_

 **Toy Bonnie:**

 _I'm haunted_

 _A killer in a cage_

 _Using my undoing as my pawn_

 **Toy Chica:**

 _Five nights left to find you_

 _One last thing to tend to_

 _You'll fear what I can do_

 _But you'll never run_

 **Mangle:**

 _Ghosts warn of my actions_

 _But I'm the main attraction_

 _You'll bring my satisfaction_

 _Our little horror story's just begun_

 **Balloon Boy:**

 _These metal gears and parts_

 _Contain my purple heart_

 _They had their sweet revenge_

 _And brought me to an end_

 **Puppet:**

 _Now I'm the monster here_

 _I'll make you disappear_

 _One last show to put on_

 _After tonight you're gone_

 ** _*Piano instrumental*_**

 ** _*the lights dim, the spotlight is empty*_**

 ** _*one Animatronic walks out, into the spotlight*_**

 ** _*he rises his head*_**

 **Springtrap:**

 _Five nights left to find you_

 _One last thing to tend to_

 _You'll fear what I can do_

 _But you'll never run_

 _Ghosts warn of my actions_

 _But I'm the main attraction_

 _You'll bring my satisfaction_

 _Our little horror story's just begun_

 ** _*room brightens showing everyone*_**

 **Nightmare Freddy:**

 _Five nights left to find you_

 **Nightmare Bonnie:**

 _One last thing to tend to_

 **Nightmare Chica:**

 _You'll fear what I can do_

 **Nightmare Foxy:**

 _But you'll never run_

 **Nightmare Fredbear:**

 _Ghosts warn of my actions_

 **Nightmare:**

 _But I'm the main attraction_

 _You'll bring my satisfaction_

 _Our little horror story's just begun_

 **Everyone:**

 _Our little horror story's just begun..._

 ** _*Skylar appears, winking and smiling, putting her finger on her lips and making a „shhh" sound*_**

 **Skylar** ** _(whispers):_**

 _Our Little Horror Story's Just Begun_

 ** _*stage darkenss*_**

 ** _..._**

 **FIN**


	81. FNaF: Game Over

_Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 ** _CAN YOU BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD?_**

 **xXxXx**

 _Сutting flash, shining blaze_

 _For escape there's no ways_

 _Burning eyes, creepy stare_

 _No more reasons for scare_

 _Crimson light, bloody lips_

 _New vermilion eclipse_

 _Ringing noise, hardest chill_

 _Is it dream or real?_

 _They are feeling you're here_

 _They are see you within_

 _They are coming, you hear_

 _Death in animal skin_

 _Why you just locked this door?_

 _Can't you wait anymore?_

 _Bullet strikes in your head_

 _Leaving your body dead_

 _This night gifts you little bother_

 _It's your choice,_

 ** _YOUR GAME IS OVER_**

 **xXxXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your headshot makes resonances_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 ** _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_**

 **(Game Over** by **MiaRissyTV) - Just listen to it for the full effect.**

The new fic is already on it's way and as I already said, it'll be different from Our Little Horror Story. The real horror has just started, as the intro lyrics above just showed you. (Which are about, my opinion, a guard who decided to kill himself before the Animatronics get him). So yeah, stay tuned for:

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S:**

 **GAME OVER**

C ya!


	82. Halloween At Freddy's

_It's Halloween at Freddy's_

 _All the guests have arrived_

 _Everyone's dying to meet you so_

 _Won't you spend the night?_

 _ **Join us...**_

 **xXxXx**

 **HALLOWEEN AT FREDDY'S**

 **xXxXx**

 _Coming_

 _31.10.2015._

xXx

 **Lyrics: _Halloween at Freddy's_ by _TryHardNinja_**

I suggest you to watch the video on YouTube. IT'S AWESOME!

C ya soon!


End file.
